


Decido mi propio destino

by fadamaja



Series: Tiempo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 205,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: Continuación de El comienzo del comienzo Traducción de la historia de HuskyWalker I choose my own fate. De vuelta en su tiempo, Harry Potter tiene que lidiar con su enfermedad y al mismo tiempo esconderse de los lados de la luz y la oscuridad. Nada ha cambiado por su visita al pasado y Harry está solo. ¿Podrá ver a Tom Ryddle en Lord Voldemort?





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una secuela de El comienzo del comienzo. Si no han leído esa historia les sugiero que la lean o no comprenderán mucho de lo que sucede. Slash.

Dolor.  
Eso es todo lo que sentía. Desagarraba su cuerpo, hacia que su sangre hirviera y que sus pulmones no pudieran llenarse con el aire suficiente. Quería que terminara; rogaba porque se detuviera para poder descansar al fin.  
Quizás estaba en el infierno. No estaba seguro si en el mundo mágico creían en Dios y el diablo. Los Dursley a menudo lo llevaban con ellos a la iglesia antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Quizás habían creído que Dios lo libraría de su anti naturalidad, cuando ellos se veían incapaces de hacerlo.  
Hasta ahora eso no había ayudado.  
De repente el dolor se desvaneció y Harry una vez más pudo respirar normalmente. No dudó de llenar sus pulmones con varias bocanadas de aire.  
Mientras yacía jadeando por aire se dio cuenta de sus alrededores lentamente. Aves cantaban más arriba de él y más allá podía oír voces de niños. Harry sonrió ante la tranquilidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.  
No se suponía que estuviera tan pacifico. Recién había luchado contra uno de los señores oscuros más importantes de la historia. La última vez que había mirado estaba en Hogsmeade, que se había vuelto un campo de batalla, cuando Grindelwald y sus seguidores decidieron hacer una visita.  
Harry había marchado directo a la lucha, sin saber que Tom y los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban allí. Cuando se había enterado, había tratado de llevar a la mayor cantidad posible, incluido Tom, de vuelta tras la seguridad de la protecciones de Hogwarts.  
Dándose cuenta que aun no sabía si Tom había llegado bien a Hogwarts, Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó, para volver a caer cuando dolor recorrió su cuerpo.  
Esperando que el dolor disminuyera para poder moverse miró el cielo azul sobre él. A su alrededor podía ver árboles y podía escuchar automóviles pasando mas allá. Muchos más automóviles de los que se suponía habían hacía cincuenta años. En realidad, no deberían haber automóviles alrededor, ya que supuestamente se encontraba en un poblado mágico. La tecnología muggle no funcionaba bien con la magia.  
Harry se sintió drenado de energía. No sólo por el ataque, ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, si no por la gran cantidad de magia que había usado al lanzar la maldición asesina sin varita.  
Se giró de lado y vomitó en la tierra. Cuando ya sólo tenía arcadas rodó nuevamente de espaldas, asegurándose de no yacer en el vómito. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente asqueado.  
Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor Harry abrió los ojos una vez más, se sentó y pasó una mano por su cabello. Había matado a más de un puñado de personas pero no sentía lástima por sus acciones. Grindelwald había estado estorbando su vida desde que había sabido de su existencia.  
Además, había sido una situación donde uno de los dos tenía que caer. Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Tom mientras que el chico lo quisiera a su lado.  
Mirando alrededor frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que ya no estaba en Hogsmeade. Estaba más bien en una plaza que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Estaba seguro de haber estado allí antes, aunque no sabía cuándo.  
Los ojos verde Avada Kedavrade Harry se abrieron cuando recordó que había sido alcanzado por una maldición asesina, otra vez. Supuestamente debería estar muerto, pero ahí estaba, aún respirando aunque en estos momentos era doloroso.  
—Supongo que no puedo ser normal, ¿cierto?— murmuró para sí mismo, viendo que no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera oírle. Frotándose los ojos, suspiró—. Bueno, mejor me levanto, debo ir a asegurarme de que Tom está bien.  
Le tomó dos intentos antes de que estuviera de pie. Se balanceó de un lado al otro mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. Desapareció las orejas de gato de su cabeza. No necesitaba llamar la atención de la gente si alguien lo veía con orejas de gato. Ya había recibido suficiente atención durante toda su vida para querer atraer más.  
Respirando profundamente miró alrededor. El aire estaba más cálido de lo que debería para la fecha. El sol lo observaba desde el medio del cielo. Sólo era mediodía y Harry sabía que había sido mucho más tarde cuando Hogsmeade había sido atacado.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?— Se sobó la nunca, suspirando—. Supongo que sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.  
Harry fue a tomar su varita, sólo para que su mano se cerrara en al aire vacio. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando recordó lo que le había sucedido a su varita.  
—Ese maldito bastardo rompió mi varita; si no estuviera muerto con gusto lo mataría de nuevo.  
La voz de Harry estaba cargada de mal escondida ira. Le dolía haber perdido su varita. Había sido una parte sólida de su vida desde que había entrado al mundo mágico.  
Pasando una mano por su cabello, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, Harry suspiró otra vez. Parecía estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente.  
—Mejor me pongo en marcha para encontrar a Tom. Apuesto que está preocupado por mí.  
Harry sonrió al pensar en el posesivo Slytherin que había sido parte de su vida por casi cinco años. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de Tom Ryddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, se habría reído a carcajadas y luego lo habría enviado a San Mungo para que le revisaran la cabeza.  
Harry se alejó del lugar en el que había despertado. No le serviría de nada quedarse ahí. No tenía forma de saber quién podía encontrarlo si se quedaba donde estaba. Además, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera dónde estaba.  
Se movió en la dirección desde donde provenían las risas y voces de los niños. Niños significaban que había adultos cerca que podrían responder sus preguntas. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un parque de juegos muggle. Harry se quedó helado en el lugar, inseguro de qué hacer.  
No tenía idea de cómo se había movido de Hogsmeade a una plaza muggle. Pero una cosa si sabía, la túnica mágica no lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido. Ya se sentía como uno de esos sangrepura que no sabían cómo vestirse cuando andaban entre muggles  
Un niño pequeño, de no más de dos años, se dirigió hacia él. Harry le sonrió al niño pero no hizo nada más. No tenía experiencia con niños pequeños aparte de saber que tenían buenos pulmones y no tenían miedo de usarlos.  
No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una niña con coletas se le uniera. Ella tomo al niño de la mano y lo miró molesta. Harry le sonrió y miró alrededor para ver a los padres o tutores en alguna parte.  
Había como veinte niños en el parque de juegos. Tenían variadas edades. Harry se dio cuenta de que los niños eran huérfanos ya que todos vestían el mismo uniforme gris.  
—¿Qué cree que está haciéndole a esos niños?  
Harry dio un paso atrás de la niña y el niño, cuando una mujer, que le recodo a Molly Weasley sólo que con cabello castaño, se acercó a él. Sabía que la atención de los demás estaba en él y se sonrojó.  
—Lo siento, sólo quería saber la fecha.  
Harry no sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Quizás era porque tenía la sensación de que si no decía algo la mujer lo arrogaría al piso de un golpe para luego llamar a la policía. Su estructura corporal le indicaba que ella no tendría problemas en hacer eso.  
La mujer se paró tras los niños y puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros.  
—Es 31 de Julio.  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Era su cumpleaños.  
—Eh… ¿de qué año, si no le molesta que le pregunte?  
La mujer lo miro como si estuviera loco.  
—1996.  
Harry sabía que se había quedado con la boca abierta.  
—¿Está segura?—. La mujer levantó una ceja de la misma manera en que el profesor Snape solía hacer y Harry se preguntó si ambos estarían emparentados. Por lo menos ahora tendría la opción de hacerle una pregunta al Maestro de Pociones. —¿Sabe qué? No importa. Algunos de mis amigos me están esperando y no quiero llegar tarde. Gracias por su ayuda.  
Se alejo rápidamente antes de que la mujer pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta; sobre todo porque la forma en que estaba vestido a ella le parecería ropa de mujer.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se alejara y estuviera seguro de no estar a la vista.  
Sus piernas cedieron y Harry cayó al suelo. No trató de levantarse, en su lugar rodó hasta quedar de espalda y miró el cielo azul.  
Había regresado.  
Estaba de vuelta en su propio tiempo.  
No estaba seguro de qué pensar. Por un lado estaba feliz. Jamás había creído que podría regresar a su propio tiempo y había aceptado el hecho de que se quedaría por siempre en el pasado.  
Por otro lado se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Tom. ¿Su amante habría creído que murió junto con Grindelwald? Harry se preguntó que le habría dicho Dumbledore a los Aurores. De verdad, dudaba que el profesor hubiera dicho la verdad, lo más probable es que arreglara todo para quedarse con todo el honor.  
Poniendo una mano en su frente Harry parpadeó. Había matado a Grindelwald, uno de los señores oscuros más grandes de todos los tiempos. ¿Eso quería decir…? Negó con la cabeza, decidiendo pensar en eso otro día. Ahora tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Necesitaba encontrar a Tom y decirle al chico que estaba vivo.  
Harry rió.  
—Bueno, ya no puedo llamarlo chico, ¿no es así? Han pasado más de cincuenta años. Me pregunto si será capaz de reconocerme.  
Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr. Ahora sabía dónde estaba. Era el mismo lugar donde había despertado cuando Dumbledore lo había enviado de vuelta en el tiempo por accidente. Se preguntó qué diría el viejo cuando se diera cuenta que no estaba muerto como se suponía.  
—Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran Hermione y Ron. Sin importar lo que Dumbledore haya dicho ellos sabrán la verdad. Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no creerán cualquier mentira sobre mí.  
Aunque sentía algo de duda en su mente Harry decidió alejarla. Podía confiar en sus amigos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, algo debería estar seriamente mal si no podían confiar en los demás.  
Pensativo, Harry salió de la plaza y comenzó a caminar por Londres. Estaba consciente de que mucha gente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y que algunos lo esquivaban, tratando de alejarse de él lo más posible. Harry frunció el ceño y se preguntó de qué se trataba, hasta que se miró y comprendió todo.  
Aun estaba vestido en la túnica que había usado en el ataque a Hogsmeade. Aunque su túnica era de un verde muy oscuro la sangre y suciedad no podían esconderse. Una ojeada en una ventana donde pudo ver su imagen le dijo a que su cabello estaba tan alborotado como de costumbre.  
Antes de dirigirse al Callejón Diagon necesitaba hacer algo sobre sí mismo. Si entraba al Caldero Chorreante luciendo así los Aurores estarían sobre él más rápido de lo que podía decir Saeta de Fuego.  
El pensar en su escoba hizo suspirar a Harry. Se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a sus pertenencias que habían quedado en el pasado. Esperaba que Tom se hubiera encargado de ellas. Su baúl aún contenía las únicas cosas que tenia de sus padres y la escoba que le había regalado Sirius.  
¿Qué le habría pasado a Tom cuando desapareció? Harry sabía que no había nadie más que pudiera recibir a su amante. Lo único que le habría quedado era volver al orfanato. Harry esperaba que ese no hubiera sido el caso. Ojala que alguno de los seguidores de Tom hubiera recibido al chico. Era mejor quedarse en el mundo mágico que volver a ese horrible lugar.  
Dejó de caminar cuando llegó a un puesto de periódicos. Asegurándose de que el dueño no estuviera mirando tomó uno de los periódicos y se alejó con rapidez. Juró que algún día volvería a pagar por el periódico pero ahora no tenía nada de dinero consigo, ni muggle o mágico.  
Llegando a una distancia segura del puesto de periódicos Harry se permitió detenerse para echarle una ojeada.  
Ataque terrorista en Londres.  
Varios lugares habían sido atacados por terroristas durante el verano. La policía no tenía idea de quiénes eran los responsables.  
Harry miró las fotografías sobre el artículo y por un breve momento estuvo casi seguro de que su corazón había dejado de latir. Las fotografías mostraban el lugar de los ataques pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.  
Sobre cada imagen, donde supuestamente estaba el cielo vio una marca oscura. Era la marca que Voldemort usaba para mostrarle a la gente que estaba tras el ataque. Harry sabía que ningún muggle le prestaría atención pero las personas del mundo mágico sabrían lo que significaba.  
Sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas se dejó caer pesadamente en una banca.  
Nada parecía haber cambiado.  
Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.  
Voldemort estaba aquí.  
Pudo sentir que alguien le hablaba pero no pudo comprender lo que le decían.  
Tom ya no estaba.  
La persona hablo más fuerte, pero Harry aun no escuchaba.  
Su Tom no estaba aquí.  
Había sido inútil.  
Alguien agarró su brazo y Harry salió de su ataque de pánico. Alejó a la persona de él, temiendo que fueran a atacarlo y busco su varita para luego recordar que ya no tenía una. Grindelwald la había roto.  
—¿Está bien, señor?  
Harry parpadeó, confundido, y vio a un hombre como de su misma edad que lo observaba. El tipo era bien parecido aunque Harry no estaba interesado. Recién se había dado cuenta que Tom ya no estaba.  
Cuando notó que el muggle aún estaba esperando una respuesta Harry se sonrojó.  
—Sí, lo siento. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y por un momento olvidé dónde estaba.  
No se movió cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado en la banca.  
—¿Conocía a alguno?  
—¿Qué?  
Harry ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender de qué hablaba el hombre.  
—Estaba mirando las fotografías de los ataque terroristas. ¿Conocía a alguna de las víctimas?  
—…Mi pareja.  
No era una mentira. Tom era una víctima. Harry se rehusaba a creer que su amante fuera malvado. El Tom que conocía podía hacer algo así pero aun así jamás lo habría hecho. De eso Harry estaba seguro.  
—¿Quieres contarme al respecto?  
Harry frunció el ceño  
—Ni siquiera lo conozco.  
—Eso es fácil. Mi nombre es Casper, soy periodista. Por favor dime, ¿sólo recién te enteraste que tu pareja murió? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo es que nadie te contó antes lo sucedido? ¿Tuvieron una pelea y no pudieron solucionar el problema antes de que muriera?  
Harry se puso de pie y le siseó al hombre.  
—¿Cómo se atreve? Odio a los de su tipo. Usted vive del sufrimiento de los demás—. Pensó en el mundo mágico y cómo habían hecho que la gente se volviera en su contra una y otra vez—. Diga una palabra más y le diré exactamente cómo me siento. Y no crea que le gustará lo que tengo que decir.  
Ignorando a la gente que lo miraba Harry se marchó. Quería alejarse antes de hacer algo estúpido. En este tiempo el ministerio podía encontrarlo si hacia magia enfrente de muggles. Aunque no estaba seguro de si ese era el caso con magia sin varita. No había sucedido con Tom, y el mundo mágico cambiaba tan lentamente que podían pasar años antes de un cambio de verdad.  
Encontró un pequeño callejón vacío donde limpió su túnica con un hechizo. Tuvo que usarlo varias veces antes de estar conforme con el resultado. Cuando por fin se sintió tan limpio como podía dejó el callejón. Tomaría un baño después para sentirse verdaderamente limpio. La magia hacia maravillas pero no era tan bueno como la limpieza de verdad.  
Entrando al Caldero Chorreante mantuvo la cabeza agachada y escondió su cicatriz con su flequillo. No tenía idea de que les había dicho Dumbledore a las personas y hasta entonces haría todo lo posible para no ser visto. Quizás podría mantenerse escondido por siempre, sólo el tiempo diría.  
Tom estaba tras el mesón y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Era divertido pensar que había conocido al hombre cuando era un niño, incluso más gracioso era el hecho de que había conocido a Tom primero como un adulto y después como un niño.  
No queriendo que nadie lo notara Harry apuró el paso. No se sorprendió de que hubiera pocos clientes. Después de todo la gente se había enterado que su Tom había vuelto, aunque Harry y Dumbledore lo habían estado diciendo ya por un año. Harry se preguntó qué haría la gente ahora para mantenerse a salvo ya que sabían la verdad.  
Él de seguro sabía que no haría nada para ayudar a menos que algo malo sucediera justo enfrente de él. El mundo mágico no había hecho nada para merecer su ayuda y Harry no sentía el deseo de pelear en contra de Tom. Si era posible viviría en paz con él.  
Harry se rehusaba a pensar en Tom como Voldemort. Para él eran dos personas diferentes. Una le había quitado su familia mientras que el otro le había dado la oportunidad de tener una. Así que Tom y Voldemort nunca serían el mismo. Tom era su amante mientras que Voldemort era un asesino sin corazón que disfrutaba torturar a las personas.  
Sus pasos cesaron cuando llegó al Callejón Diagon. Harry había olvidado que era el día en que los Weasley y Hermione hacían las compras para las cosas de la escuela. Una parte de él quería unírseles mientras que la otra, más poderosa, quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo antes que lo divisaran.  
Harry se decidió por una tercera opción, mantuvo su cabeza agachada y comenzó a caminar por el Callejón Diagon. Si tenía suerte ninguno de ellos le prestaría atención.  
La voz de la Sra. Weasley cortó el aire como un cuchillo.  
—Bien, es bueno que el Director Dumbledore se haya desecho de ese chico. ¿Se imaginan lo peligroso que habría sido si le hubieran permitido volver a la escuela? Fue algo bueno que el director descubriera que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado aun estaba dentro del chico. Es una pena que tuviera que matar al chico Potter pero es por el bien mayor, como Dumbledore dijo.  
No queriendo creer lo que había oído Harry se quedó helado y miró cómo Hermione, Ron y Ginny seguían a la Sra. Weasley a una tienda.  
¿De verdad ellos creían que era malvado?  
Bueno, no malvado. ¿Pero aun creían que era algo bueno que Dumbledore lo matara porque había sido poseído por Voldemort? Ginny había sido poseída por el alma de Voldemort por casi un año y nadie había tratado de matarla por eso. Bueno, aparte de Tom Ryddle, pero eso no contaba.  
Sintió las lágrimas caer y se limpió el rostro. No lloraría. No le importaba lo que creyeran. Pero le dolía que aquellos que había considerado familia pensaran eso de él.  
Harry se preguntó si Remus también había creído lo que dijo Dumbledore. Quizás debería tratar de encontrar al hombre lobo para explicarle lo que había sucedido en realidad. Pero casi todos los merodeadores habían sido leales a Dumbledore y Harry no se arriesgaría a que Remus le contara a Dumbledore que estaba vivo. Entonces tendría que huir y esconderse. Dudaba mucho que Dumbledore o Voldemort lo dejaran en paz.  
El único lugar donde estaría en paz seria el mundo muggle donde nadie aparte de sus familiares lo conocían. Allí podría mudarse a una casita y jugar al loco de la cuadra al que todos los niños le temían pero aun así iban a tocar a su puerta para ver quién era el más valiente.  
El pensamiento hizo a Harry sonreír cuando entró a Gringotts. Al menos el banco no cambiaba sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aunque, al mirar más de cerca, vio mas humanos trabajando entre los goblins. Quizás los goblins habían aprendido que no todos los humanos eran tan malos como creían.  
Harry bufó ante el pensamiento, llamando la atención de varia gente a su alrededor. Sólo movió la cabeza y espero hasta que se movieran. Estaba agradecido de haber cambiado cuando estuvo en el pasado. Ya que en estos momentos la gente no podía reconocerlo, además que pensaban que Harry Potter estaba muerto. Y aunque no lo creyeran Harry había cambiado bastante. Su cabello estaba largo y le cubría la espalda. Sin sus anteojos ya no se parecía tanto a su padre y la cicatriz ya no estaba a la vista. Y nadie esperaría que Potter usara algo diferente de su uniforme escolar o ropas muggle.  
Sabiendo que tenía que hacer aquello después, caminó hacia uno de los mostradores con un goblin detrás. No confiaba en que un humano pudiera mantener la boca cerrada. Al menos los goblins sabían cuando hablar y cuando guardar silencio.  
El goblin estaba escribiendo algo y Harry espero que terminara. Sabía que odiaban que los interrumpieran y aunque quería salir de la vista era mejor esperar que el goblin estuviera listo para ayudarlo. Ya que igual sería difícil convencerlo de que lo ayudara.  
Harry uso su tiempo para observar al goblin. Era un macho bastante joven. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto hembras goblins. Tendría que hablar con Ragnok al respecto una vez que volviera a ver al goblin. Si tenía suerte sólo sería en unos minutos.  
—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?  
Harry le dio al goblin una cálida sonrisa, ignorando la cara de desprecio, y el goblin casi lució sorprendido pero logró esconderlo.  
—Sí, espero que pueda decirme si Ragnok está aquí hoy.  
—¿Quién pregunta?  
—Un viejo amigo. Puede decirle que Evan James ha regresado.  
El goblin frunció el ceño como si hubiera oído el nombre antes, antes de asentir.  
—Muy bien, enviaré un mensajero donde él pero no espere nada. Si él lo desea enviará una respuesta.  
—En realidad, apuesto que cuando escuche quien lo solicita enviara de inmediato por mí. Solo para estar seguro, por favor dígale que sé que se preocupa por mí, sin importar lo que diga.  
Una vez más el goblin se mostró confundido pero Harry ya se había marchado para sentarse mientras esperaba. Habían otras personas sentadas pero se ignoraban mutuamente. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de las personas.  
Se sentía cansado hasta los huesos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar. Sabía que debía haber esperado un par de días antes de buscar a Ragnok pero quería saber qué había sucedido y actualmente Ragnok era el único en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle.  
Mientras esperaba descansaría los ojos un ratito, no es como si fuera a lastimar a alguien.  
Harry al parecer se había quedado dormido porque al momento que abrió los ojos encontró a un nuevo goblin enfrente de él, vestido en un uniforme de Gringotts.  
—¿Sr. James?  
Harry asintió y se sentó derecho.  
—Ese soy yo.  
—Por favor sígame: Lord Ragnok está listo para verlo.  
Preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado dormido Harry se puso de pie para seguir al goblin. Mirando alrededor decidió que no debió ser mucho rato. Los demás que estaban esperando lo miraron molesto. Estaba claro que no estaban felices de que lo atendieran tan prontamente cuando ellos llevaban más tiempo esperando.  
Incapaz de resistirlo Harry les hizo una reverencia burlona antes de desaparecer de la vista junto con el goblin.  
Mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos habló. Harry estaba ocupado mirando alrededor: tratando de ver cuánto había cambiado todo desde su última visita. Como esperaba no hubieron muchos cambios. Claro que una cosa era diferente. Había menos humanos en las partes más profundas de Gringotts. Harry suponía que era debido a la guerra o quizás los humanos y los goblins ya no tenían tan buenas relaciones como antes.  
Siguió al joven goblin a través de los pasillos por los que no había caminado en más de cincuenta años. Harry sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Para él sólo había sido ayer que se había encontrado con Fudge y ahora el niño era un hombre y además el Ministro de Magia. Harry se preguntó si la madre del ministro aun estaba viva. Quizás debería darle una visita. Después de todo, ella no había escuchado su advertencia.  
Se pararon fuera de una puerta familiar y el goblin tocó. Cuando respondieron se abrió la puerta y Harry entró a la oficina, dejando al goblin en el pasillo.  
No mucho había cambiado dentro de la oficina de Ragnok. Habían sido añadidas algunas cosas más pero todo lo demás estaba tal cual lo había estado en su última visita.  
Ragnok estaba sentado tras su escritorio, trabajando en algunos papeles. Harry ni se molestó en echarles una ojeada. Aun recordaba esa maldición que Ragnok le había enviado cuando había estado demasiado interesado en el trabajo del goblin.  
El goblin se veía mayor pero no mucho. Aparte de algunas cuantas arrugas Harry no podía decir que hubieron muchos cambios en Ragnok y por eso estaba agradecido. Al menos alguien de hacia cincuenta años lucía como lo recordaba.  
—Hola Ragnok, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda.


	2. Capítulo 2.

La mayoría de las personas creían que era imposible sorprender a los goblins y estaba seguro de que muchos habían tratado de hacerlo. Ahora Harry tenía pruebas de que podía hacerse. La pluma que Ragnok había estado usando yacía inmóvil en el escritorio mientras su mano se abría y cerraba, al parecer sin saber cómo había dejado caer la pluma.  
Fue la única pista que Harry tuvo sobre el shock que había recibido Ragnok al verlo. Pero había conocido al goblin lo suficiente como para saber leer las señales.  
Cuando Ragnok no se movió ni dijo nada, Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Para ser sinceros no había pensado bien en esto y no se sorprendería si Ragnok decidía arrojarlo fuera de Gringotts.  
Lentamente Ragnok se paró de su silla y le dio la vuelta al escritorio. Harry se mordió el labio inferior cuando Ragnok se paró frente a él. Ninguno de los dos habló sólo se miraron un rato en silencio. Su garganta estaba seca y Harry tuvo que obligarse a no retorcerse bajo la intensa mirada de Ragnok. ¿Quién sabría que la mirada de Ragnok podía ser tan similar a la del profesor Snape?  
Finalmente Ragnok retorció la boca en una forma que podía ser llamada sonrisa. Pero sólo aquellos que conocían al goblin comprenderían qué significaba.  
—¿Y dónde ha estado escondiéndose estos últimos cincuenta años, señor James? ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto perdió Gringotts por su repentina desaparición?  
—No planeé que eso sucediera. Si ese hubiera sido el caso me habría asegurado de avisarte con anticipación. Pero es bueno saber que me extrañaste.  
El viejo goblin bufó.  
—Eso cree. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Usted no me importa, sino el dinero que nos puede hacer ganar aquí en Gringotts.  
Harry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Al parecer ese argumento nunca se pondría viejo.  
Ragnok pareció haber decidió algo y asintió para sí mismo, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y arrastraba al mago de cabello negro hasta el escritorio. Ragnok lo sentó en una de las sillas y volvió a tomar asiento en la suya.  
—Muy bien Sr. James, creo que me debe una explicación.  
Harry asintió.  
—Sólo escúchame y prométeme que no me interrumpirás. Una vez que termine puedes hacer las preguntas que desees. Lo que voy a decirte puede sonar como un cuento de hadas pero te prometo que es la completa verdad.  
El goblin lo interrumpió con una mirada molesta.  
—Si no comienza enseguida verá por qué se rumorea que los goblins tenemos una cultura sangrienta.  
Harry sonrió y se sobó la nuca.  
Sólo pensé que te gustaría que te avisara, Ragnok. Muy bien, todo comenzó hace como un mes cuando el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, me llamó a su oficina.  
H&T  
Voldemort no estaba feliz al escuchar al mortífago relatarle los acontecimientos de la última redada. No se les ocurría nada nuevo y la mayoría de ellos trataba de culpar a los demás por los errores cometidos para no tener que lidiar con el castigo. Se aseguraría de que fueran castigados por eso.  
—Severus, ¿hay noticas sobre la desaparición del chico Potter?  
El mortífago que había terminado recién su reporte se unió a los demás mientras que el maestro de pociones se adelantaba y le hacia una reverencia diciendo:  
—Mi lord.  
El maestro de pociones había cambiado desde la desaparición del chico Potter. Ninguno de ellos creía lo dicho por Dumbledore sobre que Potter se había cambiado al lado oscuro. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía ser un seguidor si el mismo Voldemort no había recibido al chico en su alegre banda de asesinos?  
Severus estaba más delgado de lo normal y su cabello se veía más grasoso. Voldemort se preguntó si Lucius y Narcissa eran incapaces de cuidar de su amante. La pérdida de Potter había golpeado duro al maestro de pociones más de lo que habrían podido suponer. Pero incluso Voldemort sabía lo mucho que el hombre había atesorado a Lily Potter, antes Evans. Después de todo, el maestro de pociones le había rogado que perdonara su vida. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ella no quiso moverse cuando se lo ordenó, probablemente la bruja aun estaría con vida.  
—…Dumbledore aún dice que Potter murió porque se unió a usted, mi lord. Cuando le pregunté por qué yo no supe que Potter se le había unido, dijo que usted lo mantuvo en secreto de todos. Y se rehusó a mostrar el cuerpo, sin importar quien preguntara. Todo lo que dijo es que debemos creer en su palabra y nos quería ahorra el malestar de ver el cuerpo.  
—¿Así que está la opción de que el mocoso aún este con vida?  
Voldemort maldijo por lo bajo cuando Severus asintió. Aunque sabía que Severus quería que el chico viviera, tenía que morir. La profecía lo decía.  
—¿Y cómo han tomado la noticia los amigos de Potter?  
Severus frunció más el ceño y Voldemort sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír.  
—Todo el clan Weasley le dio la espalda, clamando que los había engañado a todos con su actuación. Pero algunos dudan levemente de las palabras de Dumbledore. Granger no ha dicho mucho pero ella cree demasiado en las figuras de autoridad. Y a sus ojos Dumbledore es la autoridad máxima.  
—¿Y el lobo, Remus Lupin, creo que se llama?  
Con el rabillo del ojo Voldemort notó cómo Fenrir levantaba el rostro cuando el nombre de Lupin fue mencionado. Voldemort sabía todo sobre los sentimientos de Greyback por el otro hombre lobo. Era la razón por la que Greyback había mordido al otro hombre cuando ambos eran niños.  
—Lupin ha desaparecido. Anunció que su cachorro nunca se volvería oscuro y luego dejó la reunión. Nadie lo ha visto o ha podido contactarse con él. Debido a esto la Orden ha perdido las pocas manadas que había logrado convencer Lupin.  
—Qué bueno. Greyback ve si puedes hacer que se nos unan.  
El licántropo dejó la reunión y fue seguido por otros tres hombres lobo. Como líder, Voldemort comprendía que Greyback no podía ir a una reunión de ese tipo sin respaldo. Era la única razón por la que le permitía eso.  
—Severus, quédate, los demás pueden irse.— cuando ninguno se movió Voldemort dijo con fuerza: —¡Lárguense antes de que los mate a todos!  
Los dos magos esperaron hasta que la última persona salió de la sala de reuniones y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Voldemort se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Severus, que estaba parado en silencio esperando a ver qué haría.  
—Es mejor para todos que el chico este muerto, él habría muerto igual debido a la profecía.  
Severus asintió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, el pelo escondiendo su rostro.  
—Lo sé. Pero si hubiera un cuerpo para enterrar…. Sé que Lily habría querido eso por lo menos.  
Voldemort puso una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz.  
—Ahora tenemos otra razón para vengarnos de Dumbledore.  
—Sí, mi Lord. ¿Hay algo más de lo que desea hablar?  
El tono de voz de Severus le dijo a Voldemort que quería irse. Estaba escondido pero Voldemort conocía bien al joven para poder distinguir el leve cambio de tono.  
—No, eso es todo por hoy.  
—¿Debo enviar a alguien a su recamara esta noche, mi lord?  
—No, ve con tus amantes. Creo que tienen miedo de que te deje para mí todo el día.  
Severus hizo una reverencia de la mejor manera con la mano de su amo aún en su hombro.  
—Le deseo un buen día, mi Lord—. Con eso se marcho de la habitación, su túnica negra ondeando tras él.  
Voldemort negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trono. Nagini yacía en una almohada en el piso a su izquierda. Cuando él se sentó ella levantó la cabeza.  
—¿Qué estás pensando, amo?  
Voldemort acarició la cabeza de la gran serpiente.  
—Es sobre el chico Potter.  
—¿Ese que quieres matar?  
—Sí, algo me dice que no está tan muerto como Dumbledore quiere que crea.  
—Ya veo. ¿Amo, crees que tu pareja habría querido que mataras al chico?  
Ante la mención de su amante muerto Voldemort no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio.  
—Evan era débil y dejó que lo mataran. No importa lo que habría pensado, porque no está aquí.  
La mano que no estaba acariciando a Nagini se metió bajo su túnica y sus dedos se cerraron sobre el collar que había recibido hace tantos años. Ni siquiera ahora sentía deseos de quitárselo.  
—Me pregunto cuán diferente habrían sido las cosas si hubieras vivido, Evan.  
No había nadie que le respondiera.  
H&T  
—Y así es como terminé sentado frente a ti, cincuenta años en el futuro, que es en realidad el tiempo al que pertenezco.  
Harry terminó su historia y se apoyó atrás en la silla con un suspiro. ¿Quien habría pensado que sería tan agotador hablar por tanto tiempo? Ahora sólo quería acostarse y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.  
Miró a Ragnok con los ojos entrecerrados. Como había prometido el goblin no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientas Harry narraba su historia. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar y ver qué haría Ragnok.  
—Esa fue una historia interesante Sr. James, ¿o debo llamarlo Sr. Potter?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—En realidad no me importa. Pero Potter fue el apellido de mis padres así que mejor quedémonos con ese.  
—Muy bien Sr. Potter. Déjeme ser honesto, encuentro bastante difícil creer lo que acaba de contarme—. Harry se desplomó en la silla. Había contado con que Ragnok estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo pero al parecer tendría que arreglárselas sin la asistencia del goblin—. Pero ya que no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación de como usted sabe todo esto supongo que debo creer su historia.  
El rostro de Harry se iluminó en una sonrisa y sólo fue la mirada molesta de Ragnok lo que evitó que saltara a abrazarlo. Quizás sabía lo que estaba pensando. Algo le dijo que ser abrazado no era algo que le gustara al goblin.  
—¿Puedo preguntarle qué tiene planeado hacer? Espero que este consciente de que el Sr. Dumbledore lo ha declarado muerto. Por ende sería peligroso que ande a la vista de la gente. Y el Sr. James murió hace muchos años...  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—No he pensado en eso. Dime, ¿qué le sucedió a mi dinero? Al que tenía hace cincuenta años y al que me dejaron mis padres.  
Ragnok revisó algunos papeles antes de responder su pregunta.  
—Ya que no tenía un testamento cuando era Evan James, el dinero fue a Gringotts. Ahora que volvió es mi deber informarle que puede recuperar su dinero.  
Ragnok no se veía para nada complacido al pensar en devolver dinero, aunque legítimamente le perteneciera a Harry.  
Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que le dijo el goblin. Eso significaba que Tom no había tenido nada después de que desapareció. Habría tenido que arreglárselas con lo que le dieran del fondo de ayuda escolar.  
—Después de que el Sr. Dumbledore declaró que usted estaba muerto trató de acceder a su bóveda. Pero ya que no había cuerpo, las bóvedas quedaron congeladas. Si nada hubiera sucedido después de un año habríamos revisado el testamento de sus padres para ver dónde debería ir el dinero. Si no hubiera nada designado el dinero iría a Gringotts.  
Harry se quedó varios minutos sin decir nada mientras pensaba.  
—Quiero que mantengas la bóveda de los Potter congelada. Es mejor que nadie sepa que estoy vivo. Eso me dará tiempo de moverme sin tener que estar pendiente de enemigos adonde vaya. También me gustaría ganar acceso al dinero que gané como Evan James; nadie sabrá de ese dinero.  
—Así será.  
Harry abrió la boca para decir algo cuando sus pulmones empezaron a acalambrase. Envolvió su pecho con sus brazos, esperando de manera imposible poder detener el ataque antes de que empezara. Cerró los ojos cuando el ardor comenzó a esparcirse por sus pulmones. Cuando comenzó a toser cubrió su boca con una mano, sabiendo lo que sucedería.  
Sangre cálida cubrió su mano y Harry sintió el sabor metálico en su boca. Haciéndose una bola en un intento de calmar el dolor cayó de la silla en la que había estado sentado. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el duro piso. En vez de eso rodó de lado, tosiendo y jadeando por aire.  
Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cualquier cosa seria mejor. Diablos, preferiría estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus si creía que le ayudara.  
Cuando el ataque terminó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Harry no se movió. Sólo dejó su cabeza en el suelo frío y trató de llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire que le fuera posible.  
Sacando la mano de su boca para respirar mejor escuchó un jadeo de algún lugar a su izquierda. Harry abrió los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Había olvidado que no estaba solo en la oficina. Ladeando su cabeza un poco tuvo a Ragnok a la vista.  
El goblin lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y si Harry no lo conociera creería que Ragnok estaba realmente preocupado. Harry meneó la cabeza, ligeramente divertido. Sabía que es no era el caso. Ragnok probablemente temía que hubiera manchado el piso con sangre.  
Con un hechizo sin varita desapareció la sangre de su rostro y mano. Eso le recordó mucho a cuando Tom se había enterado de su enfermedad. Esta vez Harry sabía que no podría tomar el camino fácil y obliviar a Ragnok.  
—Me parece que dejó algo fuera de su historia—. Harry asintió ya que aún no confiaba en su voz lo suficiente para hablar— ¿Es la primera vez o ya ha tenido estos ataques antes?  
Harry se sentó y cerró los ojos esperando que el mundo dejara de girar.  
—Los he tenido hace mucho tiempo— no dio más explicaciones—, pero no importa.  
—¿De qué está hablando? Por supuesto que importa. Debemos contactar a un sanador para averiguar qué tiene de malo. De otra manera seremos incapaces de encontrar una cura. Sabía que era estúpido pero nunca pensé que…  
Harry silenció al goblin con una mirada.  
—Estoy muriendo. Y para ser honesto, no me importa. No hay un por qué vivir para mí. La mayoría de mis amigos están muertos o creen que yo lo estoy. Y si yo me mostrara no dudarían en matarme. Tom ya no está aquí. Voldemort ha tomado su lugar. Y Voldemort me quiere muerto. Así que, por favor dime: ¿qué razón tengo para seguir con vida?  
Cuando Ragnok no respondió Harry se puso de pie con un suspiro silencioso.  
—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ragnok. Eres un buen amigo, pero quiero continuar. Tengo mucha gente esperándome al otro lado. Pero antes de que me una con ellos, hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer primero—. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo con su mano en el picaporte—. Que el dinero de los Potter y cualquier otra pertenecía de la familia Potter sean para Remus Lupin, el ultimo verdadero merodeador. Si hay algo de la infancia de mi madre debería ser para el profesor Severus Snape. Y cuando yo muera Tom Ryddle heredará todo lo que le pertenece a Evan James. Le enviaré algunas cartas para que se las entregues.  
Con eso Harry abrió la puerta y se marchó.  
H&T  
Ragnok despertó del trance en el que había entrado desde el momento en que el Sr. Potter le había dicho que estaba muriendo, cuando su puerta se cerró tras el Sr. Jam…Potter. Con una maldición por lo bajo corrió a través de su oficina y abrió la puerta de golpe. Pero cuando miro afuera el Sr. Potter ya había desaparecido de la vista.  
Maldijo otra vez, lo que hizo que sus compañeros de trabajo se giraran para verlo y Ragnok cerró la puerta de golpe. No correría tras el Sr. Potter. Llamaría atención hacia el chico y eso era algo que no necesitaba.  
Ragnok volvió a su escritorio. El Sr. Potter le había pedido que redactara su testamento para que tres personas pudieran recibir sus cosas una vez que muriera.  
El goblin tomó la pluma que había olvidado cuando el Sr. Potter había entrado a su oficina. Sabía lo que debía hacer ahora que tenía sus órdenes. Al mismo tiempo no podía sacarse la imagen de la sangre alrededor de la boca del Sr. Potter de la cabeza. Deseaba ayudar al mago, algo que muy pocos goblins sentían en sus vidas. Y muy pocos seguían esos sentimientos.  
Su rostro se iluminó de repente en una sonrisa y Ragnok estuvo agradecido de que no hubiera nadie en la oficina con él. No sabía que habría hecho si hubieran visto su sonrisa o si después hubiera escuchado su risa satisfecha.  
Evan James, Harry Potter, no importaba como se llamara el mago, aprendería una importante lección.  
Nadie hacia que los goblins perdieran dinero sin pagar las consecuencias.  
H&T  
Cuando salió de Gringotts Harry se apresuró a desaparecer entre la multitud. El número de gente en el Callejón Diagon había disminuido en el tiempo que había pasado en Gringotts. Hacía que Harry pudiera moverse con mucha más facilidad pero al mismo tiempo hacia mas difícil esconderse o desparecer si era necesario.  
Decir que Harry se sorprendió de que Ragnok no lo siguiera o tratara de detenerlo cuando dejó la oficina era innecesario. Al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido. No le habría gustado usar magia en Ragnok por tratar de detenerlo. Después de todo, el goblin sólo quería ayudarlo.  
Bufó ante el pensamiento, cosa que hizo que varias personas lo miraran aunque las ignoró. Recordó cuando Dobby había tratado de ayudarlo. El elfo doméstico había hecho más mal que bien pero Harry no podía encontrar en él odiarlo. Pero sabía que ahora tendría que evitar a Dobby.  
Estaba cansado. No cansado en que sólo quería acostarse y dormir. Estaba cansado de todo y quería que ese todo terminara.  
Pero antes de dormir para siempre tenía algo qué hacer, como se lo había dicho a Ragnok.  
Dumbledore tenía que ser detenido. El hombre había destruido demasiado su vida y le había quitado a Tom. Era por él que Tom no estaba y Voldemort había ocupado su lugar.  
Harry quería vengase del hombre que era responsable de que nunca más pudiera estar con su amante.  
Cuando lo hiciera podría dormir y, si tenía suerte, jamás despertaría.  
Al ver varios pelirrojos Harry se aseguró de mantener agachada la cabeza para que la cicatriz quedara cubierta por su flequillo. No deseaba que lo encontraran. Especialmente no los Weasley. Si uno de ellos se enteraba de que estaba con vida sin duda correrían de inmediato a decirle a Dumbledore lo que habían visto. Eso haría que su venganza fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.  
Al pasar Harry no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a la familia. La señora Weasley aun guiaba a sus dos hijos y a Hermione hacia algún lugar. Sus tres amigos caminaban juntos y miraban alrededor, como si temieran ser atacados. La señora Weasley no pareció notar nada y Harry estuvo agradecido de que no estuviera hablando.  
Le dolía pensar que esas personas que él había considerado familia pensaban que merecía morir a manos de Dumbledore. Esos pensamientos llenaron los ojos de Harry de lágrimas pero se rehusó a llorar. Si ellos no lloraron por él entonces él se rehusaba a llorar la pérdida de la única familia que recordaba.  
Además, él había tenido a Tom. Su amante había sido más familia para él que cualquier de los otros.  
Aunque trató de convencerse a sí mismo no pudo evitar sentirse herido. Suponía que sería muy similar a cuando Sirius había muerto. Le tomaría tiempo antes que dejara de dolerle. La única diferencia era que Sirius estaba muerto y ellos no.  
Harry miró el pequeño grupo. Sólo hacia un año él habría estado con ellos, riendo y por un breve momento olvidaría todas sus preocupaciones. Se preguntaba si ese habría sido el caso ahora si Dumbledore no hubiera tratado de matarlo.  
Meneando la cabeza Harry se alejó con rapidez. Tenía que encontrar un lugar dónde pasar la noche para poder pensar con calma. Había pensado en ir a su casa pero después decidió en contra. Mejor visitaría el lugar en otro momento para ver quién estaba viviendo en el lugar. Después de todo, no sería práctico salir por la chimenea y encontrarse con los nuevos habitantes de la casa.  
Irónicamente terminó en la misma habitación del callejón Knockturn donde había dormido la primera vez después de viajar en el tiempo. Por suerte las habitaciones aun eran baratas así que tuvo suficiente con el poco de monedas que tenía en el bolsillo. Tendría que conseguir dinero, pero eso lo vería con calma al día siguiente.  
El lugar era tan espeluznante como lo recordaba. Se pregunto si el dueño alguna vez había pensado en cambiar la decoración pero a Harry en realidad no le importaba. Mientras los Aurores y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se mantuvieran alejados del lugar, él estaba feliz de quedarse ahí.  
En esos momentos Harry yacía acostado en la cama mirando el techo. Se sentía raro estar solo cuando se iba a dormir. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Tom o a Nagini con él en la cama.  
Harry sonrió. Ahora sabía de dónde Tom había sacado la serpiente. Se preguntó por qué Nagini no lo había reconocido cuando se encontraron en cuarto año. Por otro lado si ella o Voldemort hubieran comenzado a decirle que él era en realidad Evan James de verdad habría pensado que estaban locos. Aunque igual lo pensaba.  
Meneó la cabeza. Tom y Voldemort eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Mientras más pronto aceptara ese hecho más rápido aceptaría que Tom se había ido y jamás regresaría.  
Poniéndose de costado Harry cerró los ojos.  
Vería que le traería el próximo día.


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, Harry tiene dieciséis años nuevamente.

El sol aún no aparecía cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente. Yacía en una pequeña cama, preguntándose dónde estaba, por qué no estaba en casa, y por qué le dolía tanto el pecho.  
Suspirando pasó una mano por su cabello.  
—De verdad volví— sonrió con amargura, sin importarle que no estuviera nadie en la habitación para oírle. Al sentarse balanceando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama hizo una mueca cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el piso frio—. Uno pensaría que a los magos se les ocurriría lanzar un hechizo para calentarlo. Pero claro que no. Pueden lanzar cualquier cantidad de hechizos oscuros pero no un hechizo decente para mantener el piso cálido.  
Aunque Harry quería volver a dormir se levantó y se preparó para el día. Sólo había rentado la habitación por una noche. Encontraba que no era bueno estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, aunque la gente pensara que estaba muerto. No sabía con quien podría encontrase. Si eso sucedía estaba seguro de que no sería algo bueno, sin importar en qué bando estuvieran.  
Completamente vestido dejó a habitación. No tenía nada más consigo que la ropa que había estado usando el díaa del ataque en Hogsmeade. Le hacía más fácil si tenía que marcharse de repente. Además era menos probable que lo emboscaran si no estaba usando algo valioso a la vista. Claro está que existían los hechizos encogedores para esconder las posesiones así que igual tenía que estar alerta al salir. Y se aseguró que su collar con la campana estuvieran a salvo bajo sus ropas. No deseaba perder las pocas pertenecías que todavía tenía.  
Comiendo lentamente su desayuno, una porción de avena gris, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que debía hacer. Sabía que tenía que encargarse de Dumbledore pero aún no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo. Dumbledore había sido poderoso hace cincuenta años y Harry dudaba que el mago hubiera perdido el tiempo desde esa fecha.  
Descartó la opción de enfrentarse al hombre en una pelea directa como un Gryffindor. Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore trataría de jugar sucio en un duelo de ese tipo.  
Eso significaba que tendría que buscar otra solución para el problema llamado Dumbledore.  
Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró. Su mano se cerró en el collar que tenia bajo la túnica mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.  
Sabía con seguridad que la enfermedad que sufría de forma lenta pero segura lo mataría. Se preguntaba si habría sido diferente si hubiera ido donde un sanador cuando recién comenzó a tener esos ataques. Pero los sanadores habrían hecho preguntas que no habría podido responder.  
¿Cómo se supone debía explicar que los ataques habían comenzado cuando su director lo había mandado a través del tiempo con una maldición asesina? O habrían creído que estaba loco o lo habrían mandado de inmediato al Misterio para que los Inefables experimentaran con él.  
Ninguna opción le habría gustado y ahora no tenía la opción de ir a San Mungo o buscar a un sanador. Harry Potter supuestamente estaba muerto y aunque había cambiado mantenía la cicatriz en la frente. Una ojeada a la cicatriz y sabrían de inmediato quién era.  
Por lo menos ya no usaba anteojos así que ya no se parecía tanto a su padre como antes. Y su cabello ya no era el mismo porque lo había dejado crecer.  
Sintiendo que alguien lo miraba de manera que lo vellos de sus brazos se levantaron, Harry miró alrededor.  
No había muchos clientes tan temprano en la mañana. Suponía que la mayoría aun dormían o ya se habían marchado.  
Aparte de él y el dueño del local, que estaba parado tras el mostrador leyendo el periódico, Harry contó cuatro persona más en la habitación. Los primeros dos eran una pareja de vampiros, un hombre y una mujer, y al parecer eran bastante cercanos. Aunque ambos usaban capuchas que escondían sus facciones Harry estaba seguro de que eran vampiros. La sangre que bebían en copas se lo dijo.  
Viendo que los vampiros sólo le prestaban atención a su desayuno Harry los sacó de las lista, pero igual decidió echarles un ojo. La última vez que se había encontrado con un vampiro no había resultado bien. Por lo menos no para el vampiro.  
Sus ojos se posaron en la tercera persona en la habitación. El cabello rubio y la belleza del hombre le recordaron una combinación de Malfoy y un veela. Harry se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Mortimus. Ya que Lucius era lord Malfoy ahora sabía que su amigo y Abraxas estaban muertos.  
Decidiendo que este hombre no era quien lo miraba Harry volvió su atención hacia la última persona en la habitación.  
Sus ojos verdes se posaron directamente en ojos ámbar y Harry se quedo sin aliento. Había visto las fotografías de los criminales buscados cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Uno de ellos había sido Fenrir Greyback, un hombre lobo que se rumoreaba mordía a niños pequeños.  
Los dedos de Harry se removieron para tomar su varita hasta que recordó que ya no tenía una. Se rascó la cadera como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde el principio aunque ambos sabían que ese no era el caso.  
Greyback rió y mostró su dientes que eran demasiado afilados para pertenecer a un humano normal. Harry tragó en seco, incapaz de alejar la mirada. Sabía que Greyback servía a Voldemort y si el hombre lobo sabía quién era lo llevaría donde su amo más rápido de lo que podía decir lumos.  
Agachando un poco la cabeza Harry rompió el contacto visual con el hombre lobo. Se mordió el labio y jugó con el resto de su avena mientras pensaba qué hacer. Ya que Greyback estaba allí, podría haber otros mortífagos cerca. Harry maldijo el hecho de no haber pensado que hacer en esta situación.  
Podría ser también que Greyback estuviera allí porque quería algo de comer. Harry estaba seguro de que habían muchos lugares mejores para comer pero no sabía cuántos de ellos permitían la entrada a los hombres lobo. Ya había anticipado que corría el riesgo de encontrarse cara a cara con alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort. No era como si pudieran caminar libremente por el Callejón Diagon ya que la mayoría eran gente buscada por la ley. Pero también había personas como Lucius Malfoy, que había sido declarado libres de todos los cargos y la mayoría de la gente creía era inocente.  
Mientras comía y pensaba Harry continuó observando a Greyback con el rabillo del ojo. Aparte de Remus, Greyback era el primer hombre lobo verdadero que conocía. Los dos hombres no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras que Remus lucía andrajoso y cansado Greyback se veía sano y demostraba muy bien el depredador que ambos sabían que era.  
A diferencia de Remus, Greyback no usaba túnica. En su lugar usaba ropa que parecía ser hecha de la piel de algún animal. La comida de Greyback casi hizo que Harry perdiera el apetito, había carne cruda en su plato y sangre goteaba por su barbilla. Al parecer nadie se había molestado en enseñarle modales al licántropo… de alguna manera entendía el por qué.  
Terminando su desayuno Harry se levantó de la silla y se dirigió afuera. Había pagado por la habitación y el desayuno el día anterior. Al parecer temían que sus clientes huyeran a mitad de la noche. O quizás temían que los clientes fueran asesinados antes de pagar así que preferían no esperar a la mañana siguiente.  
Saliendo del pequeño local Harry dobló a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar por el Callejón Knockturn alejándose del Callejón Diagon. Sabía que sería fácil perder a un perseguidor en un lugar con más gente. Pero si Greyback lo seguía seguramente sabría eso y podría avisarle a otra gente para que lo detuvieran. De esa manera tendría quizás más posibilidades de huir.  
No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry supiera con seguridad que estaba siendo seguido. Alcanzó a divisar el gran cuerpo de Greyback en la ventana de una tienda. El hombre lobo estaba demasiado cerca para esconderse, pero también le hacía más difícil a Harry encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de él.  
Continuó caminando por el Callejón Knockturn con paso lento, como si no tuviera idea de que estaba siendo seguido. Se detenía cada vez que algo captaba su interés. También le daba la oportunidad de mirar alrededor sin que lo notaran, o eso esperaba.  
Por lo que Harry podía ver Greyback era el único que lo seguía. Claro que podrían haber otros escondidos pero contaba con su famosa suerte en este caso. O si no, no sabía qué podría hacer para escapar.  
Comenzó a lamentar no dirigirse hacia el Callejón Diagon. Había muy poca gente en la calle a esa hora del día, lo que hacía imposible que desapareciera entre la multitud. Y aunque tuviera éxito al hacerlo Greyback fácilmente podría olerlo con los sentidos que le daban la licantropía Tenía que encontrar otra manera de escapar.  
Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo había estado en el callejón Knockturn unas cuantas veces y todo había cambiado desde su última visita.  
Greyback comenzó a acercarse a él, sin importar el paso de Harry. El hombre lobo era más grande y tenía las piernas más largas así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzarlo. Al parecer era lo que el hombre lobo estaba planeando. No teniendo deseos de quedarse para ver lo que sucedería si lo atrapaban, Harry decidió que era tiempo de desaparecer. Dobló en una esquina y se metió en un pequeño callejón sin salida. Sin importarle sobre qué tipo de basura estaba caminando se adentró más en el cerrado callejón.  
Sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que Greyback entrara Harry se transformo en Beleza. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrase a tener que cambiar tan rápido de tamaño y tener que andar en cuatro patas en vez de dos. Meneando la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos Harry comenzó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Tenía que ser un lugar donde Greyback no pensara en buscarlo y donde pudiera esconderse de los sentidos del hombre lobo.  
Su nariz de gato notó que era más sensible a los aromas a su alrededor y estornudó un par de veces antes de que se le ocurriera una idea. Probablemente lo lamentaría después, pero era mejor que terminar enfrente de Voldemort.  
No dándose tiempo para sentirse asqueado se arrojo al montón más cercano de…lo que fuera. Se movió, hasta que estuvo seguro de que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera escondida a la vista y así pudo ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Acurrucándose trato de ignorar el aroma y la sensación de algo pegajoso en su costado. Fue justo a tiempo porque entonces apareció Greyback en la entrada del callejón y se detuvo.  
Casi no se atrevía a respirar mientras Greyback miraba alrededor, tratando de encontrarlo en el semi oscuro callejón. El hombre lobo olfateó y luego estornudó, al igual que Harry lo había hecho unos segundos antes, sólo que el estornudo de Greyback fue mucho más fuerte que los de él.  
Por lo menos ahora sabía que el hombre lobo no podría encontrarlo por el aroma, y si Harry hubiera podido se habría dado una palmada de felicitación. Pero se quedó quieto mientras Greyback se adentraba en el callejón cada vez más cerca de dónde él se escondía.  
De un bolsillo de sus rasgados pantalones Greyback sacó una varita. Harry se puso rígido. La varita le recordó mucho a la suya y aunque no necesitaba una, no podía evitar extrañar la suya. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué haría Greyback.  
La respuesta a su pregunta llego un momento después.  
—Apúntame a… necesito un nombre para ese hechizo.  
Si no hubiera sido porque estaba escondido en ese momento Harry se habría reído. Al parecer no todos lo mortífagos eran tan inteligentes como la gente creía. Claro que tendría que reírse en un lugar donde Greyback no pudiera oírlo. Algo le decía a Harry que Greyback no era del tipo al que le gustaba que se rieran de él. Y lo que no podía hacer con magia Harry estaba seguro podía hacer con músculos. Greyback no era alguien contra quien le gustaría pelear.  
Le recordó a como Dudley y sus amigos solían jugar con él cuando había sido pequeño. Como ahora había estado forzado a arrancar o esconderse. Sólo que ahora sería mucho más peligroso que lo encontraran. Harry dudaba mucho que Greyback simplemente lo golpeara para luego dejarlo ir.  
—Mago estúpido, ¿crees que puedes esconderte de mí?  
Greyback dió otro paso en su dirección y Harry sintió que su corazón latía más rápido con la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. Estaba listo para correr si Greyback lo encontraba. Sabía por los libros que había leído que no era fácil luchar contra un hombre lobo. Eran inmunes a la mayoría de la magia y fuertes, aunque no fuera luna llena.  
El licántropo dio otro paso adelante y pisó algo resbaladizo. Cayó y cuando tocó el piso Harry podría haber jurado que lo sintió remecerse por el peso de Greyback. El hombre lobo maldijo y se levantó del suelo, más sucio de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia y lucia listo para matar a alguien. Harry estaba contento de que Greyback no supiera dónde estaba escondido.  
Si hubiera sido humano en ese momento se habría reído. Al menos no sería el único que saldría apestoso de ese callejón.  
Greyback miró alrededor y olfateó antes de bufar:  
—Probablemente ya se marchó hace rato. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que esto—. El hombre pateó una lata y la envió volando por los aires hacia las sombras. Luego se giró y se marchó a grandes zancadas.  
Harry no se atrevió a mover un sólo músculo después de que Greyback se fue. Finalmente decidió que el hombre lobo no estaba esperándolo al doblar la esquina y se movió de su escondite. Ya tenía suficiente del mal olor y ansiaba un buen baño caliente con mucho jabón. Dudaba poder quitarse el aroma.  
Aún en su forma de Beleza, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que lo viera otro mortífago y ser reconocido, Harry dejó el callejón sin salida. Muy poca gente pareció notarlo pero aquellos que trataron de acercársele se alejaron por el aroma. Harry suponía que no sólo para él olía mal.  
T&H  
Voldemort estaba en su oficina trabajando en sus planes para la próxima redada, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Dejó su varita en el bolsillo porque sólo sus mortífagos tenían acceso a la mansión. Y aunque alguno de ellos decidiera traicionarlo podía usar magia sin varita, un hecho que no se molestaba en esconder.  
Dejó a un lado la pluma y no se molestó en esconder sus papeles. Esa era una de las cosas buenas sobre el Parsel. Salazar Slytherin había encontrado un método de escribir en ese lenguaje y con Potter fuera del cuadro no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien leyera sus documentos. Pero eso no significaba que comenzaría a ser descuidado y a dejar sus planes en donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos. Había hechizos de traducción que quizás podrían hacer que la gente comprendiera lo que estaba escrito; al menos en teoría.  
Levantó una no existente ceja cuando Fenrir Greyback entró.  
—¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo que esas manadas se nos unan?  
Greyback asintió. A diferencia de sus demás seguidores el hombre lobo alpha no necesitaba hacer una reverencia. Voldemort sabía cuánto podía exigir. Empujar a Greyback demasiado sólo lo haría perder el apoyo que tenía de los hombres lobo.  
—He enviado a mi gente a eso. Los líderes de esa manadas me verían como un alpha débil si no mando a alguien en mi lugar."  
Voldemort asintió. Ninguno de los dos tenía que decir la otra razón por la que Greyback había enviado gente. Después de todo, la gente podía ser reemplazada pero sólo había un líder.  
—Asumo que estas aquí por una razón. ¿O es mi compañía tan buena que te encuentras incapaz de alejarte?  
Greyback se largó a reír.  
—No, mi lord, pero creo que usted puede estar interesado en lo que tengo que decirle.  
Sin que le ofrecieran tomar asiento Greyback se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero frente al escritorio de Voldemort. Voldemort se hizo una nota a sí mismo de mandar a los elfos domésticos a limpiar toda la habitación una vez que Greyback se marchara. El hombre lobo no era exactamente lo que uno diría limpio. Parecía que había estado dándose vueltas en basura o algo muerto.  
Cuando el silencio duró lo suficiente Voldemort comenzó a ponerse impaciente.  
—Bueno, dime lo que viniste a decir. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer, redadas qué organizar, gente qué torturar.  
Greyback se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y parecía que quería compartir un gran secreto con él. Voldemort había visto esto en numerosas ocasiones pero no se sintió afectado.  
—Vi al chico Potter hoy en el Callejón Knockturn.  
Voldemort parpadeó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sólo para volver a cerrarla y parpadear de nuevo.  
Greyback se tiro hacia atrás en la silla y Voldemort parpadeó una vez más.  
—¿Potter?, ¿quieres decir Harry Potter como en el niño-que-no-se-muere-nunca, y que se supone esta muerto?  
—El mismo.  
—¿Y dónde lo viste?  
—En el Callejón Knockturn y creo que ya había dicho eso.  
Voldemort lentamente golpeó con un dedo su barbilla.  
—¿Y dónde está el Sr. Potter ahora?  
Greyback vaciló y Voldemort sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta que le daría.  
—Se me escapó, aunque no sé cómo lo hizo. Lo encontré en una posada en el Callejón Knockturn; aparentemente pasó allí la noche— respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Creo que sintió que alguien lo miraba pero no supo quién era. Cuando lo seguí pareció no darse cuenta que lo seguían. Entró a un callejón sin salida pero cuando yo entre allí, él ya no estaba.  
El Señor Oscuro pasó una mano por su cara.  
—Déjame verlo, quiero ver si de verdad es Potter.  
Greyback asintió y lo miró a los ojos. Voldemort entró a la mente del hombre lobo sin una palabra. Sólo un principiante o alguien que estaba entrenando a uno decían la encantación en voz alta. La mayoría lo hacía de una manera en que las personas no notaran la intromisión o lo hicieran demasiado tarde para no tener tiempo de levantar sus defensas.  
La mente del hombre lobo era extrañamente ordenada y no le tomó mucho tiempo a encontrar la memoria donde estaba el chico Potter.  
Lo que encontró en las memorias de Greyback no era algo que había creído volver a ver.  
La persona que encontró en la memoria lucía exactamente como su Evan. Claro que lucía más joven, como la primera vez que el joven mago lo había salvado de los chicos del orfanato. Pero el cabello negro y largo y los ojos verdes eran los mismos con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo. ¡Diablos! ese chico incluso usaba una túnica igual a la que había usado Evan el día que murió en Hogsmeade.  
Pero al mismo tiempo veía a Harry Potter, el chico que, aparentemente, había decidido interponerse en sus planes. El chico había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto y la semejanza a su Evan era más grande que nunca.  
Potter siempre se había parecido a su amante muerto y por eso Voldemort lo odiaba más. Potter era un recuerdo eterno de lo que había perdido hacía todos esos años. Los dos incluso tenían la misma cicatriz en su frente.  
Con un suspiro Voldemort salió de la mente de Greyback. El hombre lobo estaba sentado en la silla, y no parecía como a alguien al que recién le habían escaneado la mente.  
—Al parecer Dumbledore no está diciendo la verdad sobre el Sr. Potter. Me pregunto cómo ha logrado mantenerse escondido todo este tiempo. De seguro no ha entrado en contacto con ninguno de sus supuestos amigos o Dumbledore ya lo sabría.  
Greyback no dijo nada, miró en silencio cómo Voldemort continuaba pensando en voz alta.  
—Puede que Dumbledore esté planeando algo y le contó a todos que Potter esta muerto para que no hagan preguntas del por qué no está el chico. Quizás esta entrenándolo para derrotarme. También puede ser que el chico huyó. Sin importar la razón deben traérmelo, él es un peligro que no puedo permitir que exista.  
Greyback asintió y se levantó de la silla.  
—Me marcharé entonces. No puedo dejar la manada demasiado tiempo o habrá problemas. Le juro que es la última vez que convierto a adolescentes, no valen la pena tantos problemas.  
Voldemort no dijo nada mientras Greyback se fue, sabía cuál sería la próxima palabra que saldría de sus labios y no quería torturar al alpha.  
Sabiendo que no podría hacer más papeleos Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y dejó la oficina. Cerró la puerta tras él y puso las protecciones. Para honrar a Evan había estudiado protecciones aunque sabía que nunca sería tan bueno como Evan lo fue. Lo que a su amante le faltaba en conocimiento lo compensaba con imaginación.  
Todavía, después de todos esos años, le dolía pensar en Evan. El mago lo había sacado del orfanato y le había dado una oportunidad que nadie había estado dispuesto a darle. Voldemort se preguntaba cuán diferentes habrían sido las cosas si Evan no hubiera ido por él.  
Ver al chico Potter le trajó memorias que pensó había logrado enterrar hace mucho tiempo. Memorias de él y Evan en la cama después del sexo, de ellos sentados juntos frente al fuego. Evan parado a su lado, ayudándolo a cocinar para ambos.  
Si alguien hubiera visto la sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort habría huido, temiendo por su vida. Voldemort acarició la varita en su bolsillo. Sentía deseos de lanzarle un crucio a alguien pero no había ninguno de sus seguidores a la vista.  
—Típico, cuando no los necesito están aquí listos para servir, pero cuando necesito maldecir a alguien no está ninguno de ellos.  
Voldemort siguió refunfuñando mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Llegó a sus habitaciones privabas y abrió la puerta con la contraseña, que por supuesto estaba en Parsel. Sólo dos personas en todo el mundo hablaban ese idioma así que habría sabido de inmediato si alguien hubiera tratado de entrar a su habitación.  
La primera habitación a la que entró era una sala de estar con chimenea, muy similar a la que había tenido en su casa. Voldemort se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido después de que Evan murió y había sido obligado a volver al orfanato. Quizás debería visitarla de nuevo algún día, ver como estaba Hubert. El fantasma probablemente se sentía solo.  
Voldemort negó con la cabeza. Visitaría su antiguo hogar cuando tuviera tiempo para eso. Ahora tenía un mundo que dominar y una persona que supuestamente estaba muerta y que andaba a plena luz del día que encontrar.  
Cruzó la habitación sin darle al costoso mobiliario una segunda mirada. La suave alfombra bajo sus pies amortiguaba cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer. Las paredes estaban escondidas tras estantes con libros y pinturas. Había dos puertas en la sala. Una llevaba a un gran baño, mientras la otra llevaba a su dormitorio. Hacía allá se dirigía Voldemort.  
Nagini yacía en la gran cama con cobertor verde Slytherin y azul. La serpiente no levantó la mirada cuando él entro a la habitación y continúo roncando como si no lo hubiera oído. Voldemort se detuvo a mirar la cama.  
La cama era grande y el colchón muy suave. ¿Cuántos no había traído a esta cama por una noche? eran más de los que se molestaría en contar. Voldemort se rehusaba a llamarlos amantes. Sólo había una persona a la que había llamado así y Evan hacía mucho tiempo no estaba.  
La cama había sido comprada con Evan en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar pensar en cómo habría lucido su amante en esa cama, desnudo y esperándolo.  
Voldemort meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Aunque había llevado muchos amantes a su cama ninguno había sido tan bueno como Evan. Con Evan se había sentido completo en una forma en que nunca se había sentido antes. Como si fueran iguales.  
El Señor Oscuro suspiró. Se preguntaba qué diría Evan si su amante pudiera verlo ahora. Aunque Evan nunca había sido una persona que se fijara en las apariencias, estaba seguro de que su amante estaría disgustado con su apariencia actual. El ritual había restaurado su cuerpo pero no lucia para nada como cuando había sido Tom Ryddle.  
Concluyendo que era algo que tenía que cambiar, Voldemort decidió llamar a Severus. Estaba seguro que el Maestro de Pociones podría crear una poción que le daría su antiguo aspecto de nuevo. Podría hacerlo él mismo pero le sería difícil encontrar el tiempo para investigar y hacer la poción con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Además, Severus era un maestro de pociones, él hacia pociones por diversión.  
Voldemort meneó la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Quizás debería tomarse el resto del día libre. Ver a alguien tan similar a Evan lo estremeció más de lo que podía pensar. ¿Acaso alguien le había contado a Potter sobre Evan? en el único que podía pensar era Dumbledore y Voldemort dudaba que el Director hiciera algo así. Dumbledore siempre había despreciado a Evan por lo poderoso que había sido el joven y por el interés que le mostraba Grindelwald.  
Pero apenas se encargara del chico Potter ya no tendría que acordarse de Evan.  
El sonido de una lechuza sacó a Voldemort de sus pensamientos. Se asomó y vio una de las lechuzas de Gringotts sentada en el ventanal. No sabía lo que querían los de Gringotts con él ya que no tenía una cuenta en el banco.  
¿Y porque Nagini no se había molestado en comerse a la bola de plumas?  
H&T  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina de Hogwarts mirando por la ventana comiendo uno de sus caramelos de limón. Los estudiantes pronto regresarían y la escuela nuevamente estaría llena de risas.  
En esos momentos había poca gente en la escuela. Para ser más específicos estaban él, Hagrid y Argus Filch. Los otros profesores estaban en sus casa, de vacaciones o visitando sus familias. Pronto regresarían para recibir a los estudiantes cuando llegarán en el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
Los estudiantes y el personal de la escuela habían tomado la muerte de Potter sin mucha perturbación. Claro que había aquellos que no creyeron en su palabra. Los Slytherin, de los cuales la mayoría tenía padres mortífagos no creían que el chico Potter era malvado.  
Claro que no lo decían en voz alta, después de todo eran Slytherin. Y aunque lo hicieran nadie les creería porque la casa Slytherin era la casa de la maldad.  
Cuando James Potter había llegado por primera vez a Hogwarts Albus había estado choqueado ante el parecido con Evan James, aquel a quien había matado por venganza por haber asesinado a Gellert.  
Se aseguró de echarle un ojo al heredero Potter, sintiendo que había una especie de conexión entre él y el Sr. James. Fue el hecho que el chico no tenia ojos verdes lo que impidió que Albus lo matara con un hechizo.  
Cuando James había comenzado a salir con Lilly Evans, Albus había tenido la fuerte sensación de saber hacia dónde iba todo. Luego se habían graduado al salir de Hogwarts y no poco tiempo después Lilly había quedado embarazada. Cuando tuvo al niño en sus brazos Albus supo que era el indicado. Este niño era Evan James, él que había matado a su amante, hacía cincuenta años.  
Albus había comenzado a planificar. Voldemort, una vez conocido como Tom Ryddle, estaba en pleno poder. Y a Albus le pareció apropiado que Voldemort fuera quien matara a quien habría sido su amante. No fue difícil darle a Trelawney una poción que le hizo decir lo que le indicó y fue una suerte aun más grande que Severus Snape hubiera estado allí en el momento justo para oír la peripecia para luego llevársela a Voldemort.  
Pero el plan había fallado. James y Lilly Potter murieron pero el mocoso continúo con vida, y se volvió famoso por sobrevivir la Maldición Asesina y por derrotar a Voldemort, aunque Albus sabía que el Señor Oscuro no había muerto.  
Después de eso había hecho todo lo posible para deshacerse del mocoso. Lo había puesto con los Dursley aunque el testamento de los Potter decía que su hijo no debía verlos nunca a menos que quisiera conocerlos cuando fuera mayor de edad. Y si ese era el caso le daban permiso para hacerle cuantas bromas quisiera a sus familiares, mientras no terminara en Azkaban por eso.  
No habían quebrado el espíritu del chico y cuando Potter llego a Hogwarts Dumbledore siguió tratando de deshacerse de él, mientras continuaba con el acto de abuelo querendón para que nadie sospechara de él si algo le pasaba al mocoso.  
Pero sin importar lo que hiciera el mocoso lograba sobrevivir. La piedra en primer año, el basilisco en segundo, los dementores en el tercer año del mocoso. Black sólo había sido una excusa para traer dementores a Hogwarts, después de todo él sabía que Sirius no había sido el guardián secreto de los Potter. Porque para poner a Potter con los Dursley había necesitado primero deshacerse de Black.  
Potter incluso sobrevivió los eventos de cuarto y quinto años, y Albus, sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, había decidido tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Pero aunque había matado al maldito mocoso nada había salido como lo deseaba. Había perdido el apoyo de Lupin y por ende el apoyo de las pocas manadas que él había logrado unir a su causa.  
No sólo eso, tampoco ahora podía tener las reuniones en Grimmauld Place. La casa simplemente había impedido la entrada de las personas y Albus era incapaz de hacer algo. No sería prudente alertar a los mortífagos o a Voldemort de dónde estaba el cuartel general.  
Albus maldecía el hecho de haber olvidado hacer que el mocoso redactara un testamento antes de matarlo. Ahora Narcissa era la dueña de las bóvedas Black y de las propiedades, ya que Bellatrix Lestrange era buscada por la justicia.  
Tenía la sensación de que este año seria memorable y Albus no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o no.


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Algunas personas han preguntado por qué a Harry no le han dicho que ha heredado de Sirius. Espero que éste capítulo lo aclare. Y para aquellos que no entienden por qué Voldemort no ve a Evan y a Harry como la misma persona, recuerden: el amor es ciego, y el odio también.

Sr. Tom S. Ryddle:  
Como administrador del testamento del Sr. Evan James, es mi deber informarle el antes mencionado lo ha nombrado su heredero. Esto significa que usted recibirá su bóveda y propiedades.  
Ya que Gringotts previamente se ha encontrado con herederos que han matado a sus familiares para recibir sus herencias, le informo que si la muerte del señor James no resultara ser por causas naturales, o se sospechaba que usted está involucrado de alguna manera, Gringotts tiene la potestad de retener las pertenecías del Sr. James.  
Si se prueba que usted, como heredero del Sr. James, ha tratado de asesinar a su tutor, todo lo que estaba designado para usted será entregado al familiar más cercano del Sr. James. Si no hay otro familiar las pertenecías irán a las arcas a Gringotts.  
Que sus cuentas siempre estén llenas de oro.  
Ragnok ~ Administrador de la cuenta y testamento del Sr. James.

Voldemort se quedó mirando la carta en sus manos, inseguro de si era una broma. Por otro lado, ¿quién se atrevería a hacerle una broma? Era imposible copiar el papel que usaba Gringotts en sus cartas. Lo hacían los mismos goblins. Y se encargaban de aquellos tan estúpidos como para intentarlo.  
Nadie se atrevía a usar ese asqueroso nombre muggle. Después de averiguar por quién había sido nombrado había abandonado ese nombre y en vez de eso había tomado el nombre que su amante le había dado. Esa había sido otra manera de honrar su memoria.  
Los únicos que se atrevían a usar ese nombre, y sabían quién había sido antes, eran Dumbledore y el chico Potter. Voldemort pensó que tendría que lidiar con una molestia menos, pero Potter no estaba muerto como lo había creído.  
Sus rodillas repentinamente se doblaron después de leer la carta y se sentó de golpe en la cama, sin importarle despertar a Nagini, que siseó molesta antes de seguir durmiendo.  
Voldemort ignoró a la gruñona serpiente y tratando de de controlar los pensamientos que giraban como locos.  
Sabía que Evan tenía buenas relaciones con uno de los goblin en Gringotts. Esa era una de las razones por las que no había atacado el banco, ni siquiera antes de quedar reducido a una forma espectral. Si recordaba correctamente había sido Ragnok con quien Evan había estado trabajando. Nunca había conocido al goblin pero había oído a él y a Evan conversar por el flú en innumerables ocasiones.  
Miró de nuevo el papel y frunció el ceño. ¿Si había sido el heredero de Evan todo el tiempo porque no se había enterado de ello hasta ahora? Sabía que Gringotts contactaba a los herederos cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad.  
—Pero la carta debió llegar apenas cumplí los diecisiete, que era la edad en la que me volví un adulto. No ahora, más de cincuenta años después de la muerte de Evan—. No era normal que Gringotts cometiera un error como ese. Mirando nuevamente la carta en su mano, Voldemort frunció más el ceño—. Dice que heredaré cuando Evan muera.  
Pero el problema era que Evan ya había muerto. Dumbledore había sido testigo. Y aunque Voldemort se había rehusado a creerle al hombre entonces, cuando Evan no había ido a buscarlo al orfanato se había visto obligado a aceptar la verdad. Eso hizo que odiara al profesor y a los muggles más de lo que ya lo hacía.  
Si la carta era verdadera Evan estaba vivo, y había estado vivo todo ese tiempo. Voldemort frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué su amante no lo había buscado si estaba realmente con vida. Se le ocurrieron varias razones para eso, cada una más improbable que la anterior.  
Evan quizás había sido herido en la lucha contra los hombres de Grindelwald o quizás había peleado con el hombre mismo. Entonces él, por alguna extraña razón, se había visto obligado a Aparcerse del lugar hacia alguna locación segura donde esperar mientras sanaba.  
Voldemort podía ver los errores con esa idea. ¿Qué razones tendría Evan para dejar Hogsmeade? Su amante había tenido que saber que los Aurores estaban en camino. Quizás había temido que lo mataran antes de que llegaran. Pero había un problema con eso. Voldemort sabía que Evan no había aprendido a Aparecerse. El mago nunca se había tomado el tiempo para que alguien le enseñara.  
Y Voldemort no conocía ninguna maldición que demorara tanto tiempo en sanar. A menos que no fuera una maldición si no una poción y alguien había creado una cura sólo recientemente. Pero eso no explicaba por qué Evan no lo había contactado ni una sola vez. Su amante por lo menos debió dejarle saber que estaba vivo aunque no estuviera bien.  
Le dolía que Evan no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente para contactarlo. Para dejarle saber que no estaba muerto. ¿Acaso a Evan le importaba tan poco lo que tenían juntos? lo que Voldemort quería y lo que había soñado tanto desde que se enteró de que su amante estaba muerto.  
Dejó escapar una maldición cuando su cajonera explotó. Necesitaba tener su temperamento bajo control antes de destruir toda la mansión. Dudaba mucho que fuera bueno perder a los que estaban dentro de ella; aunque algunos de los mortífagos podían ser reemplazados.  
—¿Qué sucede, amo?— preguntó Nagini, habiendo despertado por la explosión y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Voldemort se obligó a calmarse y acarició a la serpiente en la cabeza.  
—Parece que debo enviar a los mortífagos a una cacería.  
Nagini se enroscó; si la serpiente hubiera podido Voldemort estaba seguro que habría ronroneado.  
—¿Qué cazaran esta vez?  
Sonriendo, Voldemort se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sólo para girarse y mirar a la serpiente.  
—Evan no está muerto como habíamos creído. Haré que me lo traigan. Una vez que este aquí nunca me dejará.  
La serpiente siseó.  
—No nos dejará; usted no fue el único que sufrió cuando Evan murió.  
Voldemort asintió, abriendo la puerta de su baño. Tenía planes por hacer. Y sus mejores planes normalmente ocurrían cuando tomaba un baño.  
—Sí. Esta vez me asegurare de que no nos deje, aunque tenga que atarlo a la cama.  
)00(  
Harry salió de la bañera y secó su cuerpo con un movimiento de su mano. No se sentía especialmente limpio después de su visita al callejón sin salida para esconderse de Greyback, pero suponía que no se sentiría mucho mejor. A menos que se sacara toda la piel y la hiciera volver a crecer. Estaba bastante seguro de que debía haber una poción o hechizo para eso. O mejor comenzaba a creer que el baño había logrado quitar el hedor que tenia encima, sin importar lo que le decía su nariz.  
Cruzó la habitación mientras se vestía y se sentó en una silla en la pequeña pieza que había rentado. Su túnica ya estaba limpia. Sería inútil bañarse para luego vestirse con ropa sucia.  
Aunque estaba el peligro de ser encontrado por los mortífagos de Voldemort, o alguien más que estuviera tras su cabeza, Harry aun estaba en el Callejón Knockturn. Al menos sabía que allí Dumbledore y la Orden del pollo frito no lo encontrarían. Y nadie pensaría que era extraño porque actuaba sospechoso, diablos, era sospechoso que la gente no actuara como si quisiera esconder algo, o huyera de algo.  
Había pensado esconderse en el mundo muggle. Nadie iría a buscarlo allí. Pero por lo que había leído en El Profeta, Voldemort estaba atacando muggles diariamente y Dumbledore tenía nacidos muggle en su orden. El riesgo de ser encontrado era tan grande como si se quedara en el mundo mágico. La única diferencia era que en el mundo mágico no se metería en problemas por usar magia enfrente de las personas, a menos que comenzara a usar Imperdonables.  
Mirando la mesa y el papel que había puesto allí antes de entrar a bañarse se alistó para trabajar. Tenía varias cosas qué hacer y se maldeciría a sí mismo si no lograba hacer todo antes de morir.  
Tomando la pluma y untándola en la tinta Harry comenzó a escribir:  
-Visitar a los Dursley.  
-Visitar la tumba de mis padres.  
-Matar a Dumbledore.  
Miró el pergamino, frunciendo el ceño. No parecía mucho, pero sinceramente pensaba que matar a Dumbledore no sería una cosa fácil. Las dos otras cosas sencillamente eran cosas que quería hacer. Quizás estar con Tom había tenido una mayor influencia en él de lo que había pensado. Pero no quería que quedaran libres por lo que habían hecho. Los Dursley sentirían las consecuencias de haber lastimado al hijo y ahijado de los merodeadores. Jamás sabrían qué los golpeó.  
Había ubicado a Dumbledore al último de su lista por una razón. Harry dudaba salir con vida después de lidiar con él. Si el Director no lograba matarlo sabía que habrían muchos listos para cobrar venganza. Incluso aunque lograra huir sería perseguido, la luz y la oscuridad estarían tras él y Harry no estaba seguro quién lo atraparía primero. Ellos o la enfermedad. Quizás no lograría ver quien sería.  
Se preguntaba por qué nadie lo había llevado nunca a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Harry quería prestarle respeto a sus padres y ver donde estaban enterrados. Él habría pensado que por lo menos Remus lo habría llevado allí. Pero quizás al hombre lobo le había dolido mucho pensar en la muerte de sus amigos. Harry habría estado feliz incluso si Snape se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlo a la tumba de sus padres.  
Claro que no tenía idea de donde sus padres estaban enterrados pero suponía que no tendría problemas en averiguarlo. Podría preguntar por ahí si era necesario. Dudaba mucho que las tumbas de los padres del niño-que-vivió fueran difíciles de encontrar.  
Con un suspiro se apoyó atrás en la silla. No tenía idea de cómo mataría a Dumbledore. Quizás debería confiar en la famosa suerte Potter. Le había funcionado en todas las ocasiones en las que se había metido en situaciones de vida o muerte, así que no veía por qué no debería funcionar ahora. Por otro lado sería bueno tener una especie de plan para no lanzarse de cabeza al peligro como lo hacía antes. Al ser Evan James había aprendido a pensar antes de actuar, la mayoría de las veces.  
La suerte lo metió en el peor tipo de situaciones, pero la suerte también le impidió quemarse.  
Mirando por la ventana se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Quería todo listo antes de poder descansar en paz, si en realidad había algo así. A él le parecía que el tiempo más pacifico había sido cuando era Evan James y vivía junto a Tom. E incluso entonces siempre había algo que disturbaba su ansiada paz.  
Al fin se levantó de la silla, se estiró y luego guardó el papel en su bolsillo. Al parecer tenía más que suficiente qué hacer, así que mejor comenzaba de inmediato.  
Dejó la habitación saltando por la ventana como Beleza. Había rentado la habitación hasta el día siguiente, pero no veía razón para quedarse ahora que ya había tomado un baño y estaba limpio. Quería hecho tanto como fuera posible. Como gato no podía correr por el callejón como quería. Ahora que estaba limpio no había nada que alejara a la gente de él. Había sufrido cuando las niñas de Hogwarts lo agarraban. Por lo menos siempre había salido con vida, aunque a veces lo había dudado. Ahora no estaba Tom para salvarlo.  
Manteniéndose sobre los techos Harry se movió rápido y con facilidad. No había nada que se interpusiera en su camino, aparte de gatos que de inmediato se hacían a un lado para no pelear con él, por sus tamaños podría creer que algunos tenían sangre de Kneazle en sus venas. No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar la seguridad del Callejón Diagon.  
Saltó y alcanzó con seguridad en cuatro patas el suelo. Al parecer era verdad que los gatos caían en su patas, la mayoría de las veces. Harry usó un momento para tomar el control de sus extremidades antes de moverse otra vez. Con movimientos que venían por haberlos usado muchas veces antes, evitó las manos que tratan de agarrarlo con facilidad.  
Era algo divertido evitar ser atrapado. Era muy similar a las cacerías de Harry, sólo que dudaba que terminara con él siendo golpeado si lo atrapaban.  
No entendía por qué nadie pensó en la idea de que pudiera ser un animago. Uno creería que por lo menos la gente pensaría eso. Quizás se volverían locos al pensar que cada animal que veían podía ser un animago. Harry sabía con seguridad que Ron aun no superaba el hecho de que había dormido con un hombre por casi tres años. Por lo menos no la última vez que Harry había hablado con él.  
Disminuyendo la velocidad cuando llego al final del callejón, Harry se coló con una pareja de ancianos que al parecer no lo notaron. Cualquier otra persona que lo viera pensaría que era la macota de la pareja y no lo molestarían. Estaba agradecido de haber puesto un hechizo de silencio en la campana alrededor de su cuello o habría llamado la atención más de lo que ya hacía.  
Cuando la pareja se dirigió al flú él siguió a un mago solitario que se dirigía a la puerta que guiaba hacia el mundo muggle. Saltó y siguió al mago de cerca para evitar ser pisado por la gente a su alrededor. Harry sabía lo sensible que era su cola y no quería que nadie se la pisara. Con su suerte capaz que se quebraría la cola.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al mundo muggle. Cuando la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se cerró tras él abandonó al mago que había estado siguiendo. Mientras menos tiempo pasara con magos menos riesgo corría de ser encontrado.  
Atisbó un rincón para esconderse y después de darse cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor volvió a transformarse en humano. Se miro a sí mismo y frunció el ceño. No podía caminar entre muggles vestido con túnica. El día anterio había sido malo llamar la atención de la forma en que lo había hecho por cómo estaba vestido. Esta vez quería volverse invisible. Mientras menos gente lo notara mejor sería.  
Harry pasó su mano sobre su ropa y sonrió cuando su túnica cambió por jeans muggle y una polera verde oscuro. Podía ser un Gryffindor, pero el verde aun era su color favorito. Además, Tom siempre le decía que se veía bien de verde y Harry conocía bien a su antiguo amante para confiar en su palabra. La ropa era un poco apretada para su gusto, pero eran mucho mejor que la ropa usada que había estado obligado a usar durante toda su infancia.  
Dejando su escondite comenzó a lamentar haber cambiando su túnica por ropa normal. Comenzó a recibir miradas de chicas y chicos que encontró difícil de ignorar. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué le silbaban. ¿No sabían lo molesto que era eso? Meneando la cabeza decidió ignorarlos. No era como si quisiera tener algo que ver con ellos. No, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.  
Alejándose de la multitud se dirigió a calles más vacías. Comenzó a preguntarse lo que supuestamente debía hacer. No tenía dinero muggle así que no podría tomar un taxi o un bus.  
…  
…hablando de bus.  
Sonriendo Harry levantó su mano, esperando que su idea funcionara. El Autobús Noctámbulo venia cuando uno levantaba la varita. Ojala viniera aunque él ya no tuviera varita. Lo único que tenía que hacer era un poco de luz.  
Apuntando hacia el cielo y conteniendo el aliento su dedo comenzó a brillar, inseguro de si funcionaria o no. Por lo menos había tratado. Quizás podía conjurar algo de dinero muggle. Era ilegal pero no impediría que lo intentara. De todas formas las cosas que tenía planeado hacer estaban lejos de ser legales. Podía cerrar los ojos en algo como eso.  
El gran autobús rojo, conocido como el Autobús Noctámbulo apareció enfrente de él. Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo como si estuviera guardando su varita. No sería bueno que alguien se enterara que podía hacer magia sin ella. Causaría demasiadas interrogantes y creía que los rumores podrían alcanzar a alguien que a él no le convenía.  
—Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el mago y la bruja abandonado a su suerte. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike, ¿y usted es?  
—Evan James.  
Harry sabía que no era inteligente usar ese nombre pero dudaba que alguien pudiera conectar las pistas y ver que Evan James y Harry Potter eran la misma persona. Pero el riesgo de cometer un error era menor si usaba ese nombre en vez de otro.  
—Bienvenido Sr. James. Sólo suba y dígale a Ernie a dónde quiere ir.  
Harry subió al bus y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al conductor.  
—Privet Drive número dos… por favor.  
Le pasó el dinero y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Recordando la última vez que había andado en el autobús Harry se sostuvo con fuerza. No tenía deseos de salir volando como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.  
El camino a Privet Drive fue corto, o quizás se sintió así sólo por la forma en que Ernie estaba manejando. Sin importar la razón Harry estuvo aliviado de tener ambos pies en el suelo. El bus desapareció después de que bajó pero él no le prestó atención.  
Privet Drive lucia igual como lo recordaba. En realidad, Harry no podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera cambiado. Algunas familias se fueron y algunas llegaron pero toda la calle jamás había cambiado. Todas las casas lucían idénticas, y si no hubiera crecido allí no habría sabido a donde ir. Incluso para él las mismas casas aburridas tenían el aspecto de cajas.  
Respirando profundamente se dirigió al número cuatro mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de su familia cuando lo vieran. Dudaba que fuera algo agradable, al menos no para ellos. Él, por otro lado, tendría toda la diversión que quería.  
Se paró frente a la puerta y respiró varias veces en un intento de calmarse. Desafortunadamente no pareció funcionar. Miró a la calle y notó que no había nadie a la vista. Era un día cálido que podía ser la razón por la que no había nadie alrededor. Harry suponía que preferirían estar dentro donde estaba fresco o en la playa.  
Ahora que lo pensaba él nunca había ido a la playa. Eso era definitivamente algo que tendría que hacer.  
Después de hacer sonar el timbre y tocar la puerta Harry esperó. Podía oír movimiento y voces desde adentro de la casa pero la gruesa puerta amortiguaba los sonidos.  
Al oír pasos se alejó un poco de la puerta. Quien fuera que abriera la puerta no estaría complacido de verlo. Le molestaba no tener su varita, habría sido una buena manera de asustar a su llamada familia hasta la sumisión.  
Para su sorpresa fue Dudley quien abrió la puerta. Al ver que su primo aún era más alto que él Harry frunció el ceño. Por lo menos ahora ya no le temía a su grandote primo.  
—No queremos compra na… ¡Se supone que estás muerto!  
Harry rió, incapaz de evitarlo y luego trato de asustar al chico.  
—¡Buh!  
Dudley palideció, más de lo que lo había hecho al ver a Harry. Su primo dejó escapar un grito agudo como de chica y corrió adentro de la casa para esconderse, olvidando completamente cerrar la puerta tras él.  
Harry meneó la cabeza.  
—En serio Dudley, cualquiera podría entrar si dejas la puerta abierta de esta manera. Creo que tendré que ser un buen primo y cerrar la puerta por ti. Claro que sólo después de entrar.  
Mirando alrededor para asegurase que nadie había oído el grito de Dudley, Harry entró a la casa y cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras él. Luego levantó una protección que haría imposible para los curiosos ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa y prevendría la salida de cualquier sonido. No necesitaba que la Sra. Figg corriera donde Dumbledore y le dijera al viejo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lidiaría con Dumbledore cuando encontrara que el tiempo era el apropiado y no un momento antes.  
El auto estaba afuera, eso significaba que su tío estaba en casa. Por lo menos no tendría que esperar a que el hombre llegara del trabajo. No se preocupó por su tía Petunia, la mujer raramente dejaba la casa, y nunca cuando su Dudders estaba en ella. El mundo se acabaría si ella no estaba disponible cuando su hijo tenía hambre.  
Siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Dudley, Harry encontró a los tres miembros de la familia reunidos en la sala. Aunque habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que los habíha visto, los Dursley no habían cambiado mucho. Vernon y Dudley habían engordado, al parecer la dieta de Dudley no estaba funcionando, y el cabello de la tía Petunia parecía algo extraño. Harry supuso que había comenzado a teñirse el cabello para esconder las canas.  
Luego se dio cuenta de que sólo un año había pasado en realidad. Ese asunto del viaje en el tiempo lo había confundido más de lo normal. Él había cambiado más de lo que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Sería una sorpresa que lo reconocieran; había sido un gran shock que Dudley hubiera descubierto quien era. Quizás su primo era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.  
El tío Vernon fue el primero en notar la presencia de Harry, quizás porque Dudley estaba presa del pánico y Petunia estaba tratando de calmar a su hijo.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa y qué le hiciste a mi hijo? ¿Eres uno de esos asquerosos fenómenos?  
Harry levantó una ceja sin impresionarse por los reclamos de su tío. Después de haber batallado señores oscuros y otras cosas le era difícil sentir miedo por su tío muggle.  
—¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Querido Vernon, me lastimas, justo aquí—. Harry puso una mano sobre su corazón y trato de no reír ante la expresión de su tío—. Y sobre cómo entre: el zoquete gordo de tu hijo olvido cerrar la puerta así que simplemente decidí entrar.  
Vernon fue más rápido de lo que Harry habría creído que un hombre gordo podía ser. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar su tío se levanto del sofá y lo golpeó directo en el rostro. Hubo suficiente fuerza en el golpe para enviarlo volando hasta la pared. Cuando Harry cayó al piso sintió sangre correr por su rostro y no podía respirar por su nariz. Probablemente estaba rota pero tendría que encargarse de eso después.  
La rabia reemplazó la sorpresa de haber sido golpeado y Harry se levantó del piso.  
—¿Sabes, Vernon?, en realidad había considerado dejarte vivir ya que eres familia pero tu reacción me ha hecho cambiar de planes.  
Vernon palideció y se alejó de Harry, mirándolo como si no creyera lo que veían sus ojos.  
—Tú...pero...tú...el viejo fenómeno… tú…muerto."  
Sintiendo rabia Harry caminó hacia su tío.  
—No deberías creer todo lo que te dice Dumbledore, tío. Confía en mí; aprendí eso de la manera difícil.  
Vernon salió del aturdimiento en el que había estado.  
—No importa lo que dijo el viejo loco. No puedes usar tu varita sin que te expulsen de esa extraña escuela. No eres nada más que un fenómeno débil.  
Harry interrumpió a su tío con una carcajada.  
—¿No lo entiendes? Dumbledore trató de matarme y falló. No volveré a Hogwarts así que no importa si me expulsan o no. Ellos ya creen que estoy muerto. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo eso?—. Harry sonrió mientras sus familiares se ponían más pálidos con cada palabra—: El ministerio no puede rastrear magia sin varita, que es algo en lo que me he puesto muy bueno desde que desaparecí, aunque lo diga yo mismo.  
Como prueba Harry sanó su nariz rota con un movimiento de su mano. Dejó la sangre, gustándole el efecto que tenía en sus familiares.  
—Ahora escucha bien, te recibimos por la bondad de nuestros corazones, te vestimos y te alimentamos…  
Tío Vernon fue interrumpido por la mirada de odio de Harry.  
—¿Bondad de su corazón? ¿Vestirme? ¿Alimentarme? Querido tío, creo que es tiempo de que le des una mirada al mundo real. No es bueno para ti que vivas en un mundo de fantasía.  
Harry miró con interés cómo el rostro de su tío se ponía rojo y luego purpura, una clara señal de la rabia que estaba inundando al hombre. Hubo un tiempo en el que Harry habría quedado reducido a un bulto en el suelo, temblando de miedo por lo que vendría. Pero aunque ahora sentía un breve cosquilleo de miedo no era para nada como había sido antes.  
Asegurándose de que todos verían lo que haría levantó una mano. Sabía que podía hacer magia sin mover las manos pero debido a que sus familiares están presentes decidió hacerlo así para que vieran.  
—Desde el día en que me dejaron en su puerta no tuve nada que pudiera llamar mío. Me dieron la ropa usada de Dudley, la que me hacia lucir como un niño de la calle. Recibí las sobras que ustedes no comían. Dormí en la alacena por diez años. Así que por favor díganme: ¿Cómo se hicieron cargo de mí? Me habría ido mejor en un orfanato.  
Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse aunque al parecer no funcionó  
. "Cuando era un niño soñaba en cómo sería ser parte de una familia. Mi deseo más grande era que ustedes me dejaran ser parte de esta familia, pero eso nunca sucedió—sonrió con tristeza—. Pero encontré mi propia familia, una que me amaba por lo que era y no le importaban los títulos. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba.  
—Eso prueba lo que acabo de decir. Dos tipos juntos es algo anormal.  
—¡Estúpido muggle!, ¿Cómo te atreves? Tom era perfecto, no había nada anormal en él.  
La televisión explotó, Dudley gritó de medio, y Harry respiró varias veces para controlar sus sentimientos. Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor caminó hacia su tío, mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar roja.  
—¿Sabes lo que es más maravilloso de ser un mago? Hay tantas maldiciones y hechizos diferentes que puedo usar en ti y los muggle jamás tendrán idea de lo que te sucedió.  
Sin querer escuchar más de lo que tenía que decir el hombre, Harry puso una barrera de silencio alrededor. Al mismo tiempo aturdió a su tío para que no tuviera oportunidad de atacarlo cuando su atención estuviera en otra parte. Vio el miedo en los ojos de los tres muggles y suspiró. No comprendía cómo Voldemort podía sin problemas torturar muggles. Quizás podría preguntarle si actualmente se encontraba con el Señor Oscuro.  
Harry meneó la cabeza enfocándose en las personas enfrente de él y miró a su tío, que lo observaba con grandes ojos asustados, incapaz de moverse del piso donde yacía.  
—Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo, gran D?  
Su primo gimió, tratando de esconderse tras su madre. Si no hubiera sido por la seriedad del asunto Harry habría reído. Dudley jamás sería capaz de esconderse tras la tía Petunia. La mujer era demasiado delgada y el chico demasiado gordo para eso.  
Levantó su mano, listo para lanzar otra maldición, cuando se quedó helado. Tía Petunia estaba parada entre él y Dudley de la misma manera en que posiblemente su madre lo había estado cuando Voldemort había ido a matarlo. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta Harry tragó varias veces pero eso no pareció ayudar.  
—Por favor hazte a un lado, lidiaré contigo después.  
Petunia negó con la cabeza; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas aunque estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlas.  
—No por favor, a mi Dudley no. Harry, te lo ruego. Hazme lo que quieras a mí pero por favor deja en paz a Dudley. Es solo un niño.  
—¿Y yo qué? Tú y Vernon no mostraron piedad cuando me pusieron en la alacena. ¿Y cuando Vernon me golpeaba por cosas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo? No trataste de ayudarme entonces. En vez de eso simplemente mirabas. Así que, tía, ¿por qué tengo que mostrarte piedad?  
La voz de Harry era fría como el hielo pero estaba verdaderamente interesado. Quería oír con qué clase de excusas saldría su tía.  
—Vernon siempre ha sido violento. Lilly tuvo suerte. Ella fue a Hogwarts, consiguió toda la atención de nuestros padres y se casó con un lord. Yo no era tan linda como ella, así que tuve que tomar lo que pude. Vernon estaba dispuesto a ignorar mi apariencia mientras fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que una esposa debe hacer—. Petunia miró al aun silencioso e inmóvil Vernon antes de volver su atención a Harry— ¿Con quién crees que se desquitaba Vernon cuando estabas en esa escuela? Te protegí de lo peor de su ira. No dejé que ninguno de ustedes viera lo que me hacia tras la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Tu vida habría sido mucho peor si yo no hubiera interferido distrayendo su rabia contra ti. Pero no podía hacer demasiado. Tenía que protegerlos a ambos de su rabia y Dudley es mi hijo.  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior, vacilando. Lo que su tía decía podía ser cierto. Hubo días en que ella usaba más maquillaje de lo normal, o cuando usaba mangas largas aun cuando hacía calor. Y suponía que podía entender por qué escogería a Dudley en vez de a él. Después de todo Dudley era su hijo mientras que él era una carga no deseada en sus ojos.  
—Lo entiendo—. Tía Petunia y Dudley parecían aliviados—. Pero no significa que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte o dejarte ir sin castigo. Hubo muchas maneras en que pudiste detener todo esto. Y ninguno de los dos tenía que tratarme como lo hicieron cuando Vernon no estaba en casa. Por lo tanto, no están exentos de culpa por cómo fue mi vida.  
Harry levantó su mano y envió una maldición dorada a su tía y primo. Cuando la maldición los alcanzó y nada sucedió Petunia lo miró, preguntándole en silencio lo que les había hecho.  
—Por un año ustedes sentirán lo que yo sentí en esta casa. Sin importar lo que coman, tendrán hambre. Sin importar lo que hagan, y sin importar a que doctor vean, sentirán dolor. No se preocupen, no habrán huesos rotos, aunque desearan que los hubieran. Ambos estarán cansados y sentirán miedo. Cuando el año acabe, espero hayan aprendido su lección.  
Levantó la barrera de silencio de Vernon, que por suerte se mantuvo callado. Harry arrugó la nariz, al parecer Vernon había perdido el control de su vejiga antes que él lo aturdiera. Este hombre ya no era a quien había temido la mayor parte de su vida.  
—Tengo planeado un castigo especial para ti, Vernon. Tía Petunia, quizás querrás contactar a Marge después de que termine con él. Estoy seguro de que ella sabrá qué hacer con un bastardo como él. Después de todo, ella hablaba mucho sobre lo que le hace a los perros con mala sangre.  
Con eso Harry lanzó un hechizo azul a su tío, mirando cómo su verdugo de la infancia comenzaba a retorcerse y girar mientras el gordo cuerpo comenzaba a encogerse y cambiar. En cosa de minutos un perro grande y fornido con pelaje negro, casi sin cuello y con ojos pequeños estuvo donde antes se encontraba Vernon.  
Harry se alejó del perro y se dirigió a la puerta.  
—Ya que ustedes son familia les sugiero que se muden del país. El mundo mágico está en guerra y dudo mucho que pase mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes, los muggles, sientan las consecuencias. Al mudarse prolongaran su tiempo de vida, aunque sea un poco.  
No se quedó para oír sus respuestas, pero los gritos de su tía siguieron a Harry hasta que salió de la casa. Tenía que marcharse antes que la Sra. Figg averiguara qué sucedía.  
En vez de llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo Harry lentamente caminó por Privet Drive, que había sido su hogar por tantos años. Quería echarle una última mirada al lugar que contenía tantas memorias antes de marcharse por última vez. No planeaba regresar si podía evitarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry darse cuenta de que Londres estaba muy lejos para irse caminando. Y todavía no tenía dinero muggle para llamar un taxi o tomar el bus.  
Por ende una vez más se encontró como pasajero del Autobús Noctámbulo, aferrado a su asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por lo que Harry sabía podía ser así. Ernie lo había saludado pero aparte de eso lo había dejado tranquilo cuando le dejó claro que no estaba con ánimos para conversar.  
Durante todo el camino mantuvo la cabeza agachada, dejando que su flequillo escondiera la cicatriz de su frente. Había otras personas en el autobús y él se sentó lo más lejos posible de ellos. No sentía deseos de hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Tenía la sensación de que hechizaría al primero que lo perturbara.  
No estaba seguro si la tía Petunia tomaría su consejo o no. Ojala que lo hiciera y dejara el país antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No había amor entre ellos pero ella era familia y Harry suponía que su madre no habría querido un destino horrible para su única hermana.  
Sin importar lo que le sucediera a ella y a Dudley de ahora en adelante no sería su responsabilidad.  
De alguna manera Harry podía decir que comprendía por qué Voldemort había decidido matar a los Ryddle, pero él no podía verse matando a sus únicos familiares. Le gustara o no, eran su familia. Además, ya habían sido castigados. La maldición en Dudley y Petunia dejaría de surtir efecto en un año. Desafortunadamente el tío Vernon tendría que quedarse como perro el resto de su vida a menos que encontraran a alguien que levantara la maldición. Y Harry seriamente dudaba que ellos intentaran contactarse con alguien mágico. Además, si Vernon se quedaba como perro ya nunca más podría lastimar a nadie como lo había hecho antes.  
De mejor ánimo del que había tenido desde que regreso a su tiempo se bajó del Autobús Noctámbulo, agradecido de tener tierra firme bajo sus pies una vez más.  
Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo, fue como humano. Aunque Harry seguía siendo cauteloso necesitaba información y no podría conseguirla si era un gato. Por lo tanto tendría que correr el riesgo y esperaba que nadie lo reconociera. Una de las cosas buenas en las que podía pensar era que posiblemente nadie pensaría que era Harry Potter. Sin sus anteojos y con el cabello largo se parecía menos a su padre. Y mientras mantuviera escondida su cicatriz nadie le daría una segunda mirada.  
Tratando de calmar sus nervios se dirigió al mostrador. La última vez que había visto al encargado, Tom, había sido un jovencito trabajando para su madre. Harry se preguntó qué le habría pasado a ella. La gente vivía vidas largas en el mundo mágico así que existía la posibilidad de que ella aún viviera. No tenía planes de visitarla pero igual sería bueno saber cómo le iba. Después de todo ella había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarlo o simplemente escucharlo cuando necesitaba hablar.  
Se sentó en uno de los asientos libres en el mostrador y pacientemente esperó hasta que Tom tuviera tiempo para atenderlo. Así tenía tiempo para pensar.  
—¿En qué puedo atenderlo?  
Harry levantó la mirada, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se enfocaran en el hombre frente a él. Al parecer no era buena idea mirar al aire sin parpadear.  
—Eh… sí, me gustaría saber dónde puedo conseguir información y cosas así. ¿El mundo mágico tiene una biblioteca o algo así que pueda usar?  
Tom lo miró tratando de decidir si era peligroso o no. No acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción del encargado Harry se relajó en la silla e intentó lucir lo menos amenazador posible.  
—Desafortunadamente no. Todas las bibliotecas están en casa de magos y brujas. Y a menos que seas parte de la familia o un amigo muy cercano es muy poco probable que te dejen ver sus libros. Mi mejor consejo para ti es que vayas a la tiendas de libros aquí en el Callejón Diagon, se llama Flourish y Blotts. Si es un libro raro el que estas buscando tendrás que encontrar a un coleccionista y esperar que él o ella te vendan el libro.  
Harry asintió y se levantó de la silla.  
—Gracias, tratare con la tienda de libros, pero con mi suerte la información que estoy buscando no estar allí.  
—Créeme, cualquier persona con vida y sin daño en estos días debería considerarse con suerte.  
—¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó volviendo a sentarse en la silla— ¿Qué quiere decir?— repitió cuando el encargado no le respondió a la primera.  
—¿Eres nacido muggle?  
—Criado muggle, pero he estado lejos por un tiempo.  
—Debes haber estado bastante lejos si no oíste las noticias.  
Harry sonrió.  
—Podría decir eso.  
No había estado lejos, pero sí cincuenta años en el pasado.  
—Desde que Dumbledore tuvo que matar a Potter porque El-Niño-Que-Vivió se volvió oscuro, Quien-Tú-Sabes ha atacado más gente de lo normal. Familias enteras han desaparecido, gente ha sido asesinada y hogares han sido quemados hasta los cimientos. Ni muggles ni magos están a salvo ahora. Yo supongo que es porque Quien-Tú-Sabes está molesto porque Dumbledore mató al traidor.  
—¿De verdad cree eso?  
Aparentemente Harry había hablado más fuerte de lo que era su intención. Cuando la oración dejó su boca sintió varios ojos posarse en él.  
—¿Qué, acaso tú tienes otra idea?  
El que hablaba era un mago de mediana edad que estaba sentado un poco lejos de Harry, rodeado de sus amigos.  
—Sí, la tengo. Mi idea es que Vo… Quien-Usted-Sabe se ha decidido actuar porque ya no tiene razón de esconderse ahora que el ministerio ya se ha dado cuenta que ha vuelto. Aunque he estado lejos sé que Potter trató de decirles eso durante un año—. Se sentía extraño hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona pero sabía que tenía que hacerse. Dudaba que las cosas resultaran bien si ellos sabían con quien estaban hablando—. Francamente, Volde… quiero decir, Quien-Usted-Sabe, mató a los padres de Potter. ¿Qué razón tendría Potter para unirse a ese demente? Me gustaría que las personas del mundo mágico usaran sus cerebros de vez en cuando, aunque fuera un poco. Ustedes han cambiado su opinión sobre el chico desde que volvió al mundo mágico. Tomen una decisión y quédense con ella. Y no crean todo lo que escribe El Profeta. La mayoría de las veces no es nada más que basura.  
Sabiendo que era mejor que se marchara antes que las cosas se pusieran feas Harry se levantó de la silla.  
—Fue un placer conocerlos, pero tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que escucharlos hablar mal sobre una persona muerta.  
Con eso dejó el Caldero Chorreante, sin notar el par de ojos que lo habían observado desde el momento en que había entrado al lugar.  
Harry respiró aliviado cuando entro al Callejón Diagon que estaba alborotado pese a lo tarde que era. Era más fácil respirar ahora cuando ya no tenía todos esos ojos sobre él. Por suerte ninguno de ellos había decidido seguirlo. No quería más atención de la que ya había recibido. Supuestamente debía mantenerse escondido hasta que se encargara del problema llamado Dumbledore.  
Dudaba mucho que esa gente escuchara sus palabras, pero esperaba alguno de ellos pensara lo que había dicho. Le ayudaría, aunque fuera sólo un poco, si no toda la gente seguía a Dumbledore como corderos sin mente.  
Decidiendo no perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts. Probablemente haba información sobre las tumbas de sus padres en algún libro. No sabía por qué no había pensado en eso antes. En el mundo muggle las personas escribían innumerables cantidades de libros sobre la gente famosa. ¿Por qué el mundo mágico seria diferente?  
Flourish y Blotts estaba lleno de gente, al parecer no todos habían terminado sus compras escolares. O quizás era la gente más inteligente que hacia las compras cuando los demás ya habían terminado. Harry no entendía cómo nunca se le ocurrió eso antes. Por alguna razón u otra, los Weasley siempre habían insistido que fueran de compras apenas las cartas de Hogwarts llegaban.  
Se movió en la tienda evitando chocar con las personas. Quería terminar con esllo lo más rápido posible. Mientras menos tiempo pasara con personas menos oportunidades tenía de ser reconocido.  
Sin levantar la mirada se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba la vendedora.  
—¿Discúlpeme, madame?  
La vendedora, una bruja mayor, lo miró con ojos cansados.  
—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?  
—Me gustaría ver los libros que tiene sobre Harry Potter y la noche en que se volvió El-Niño-Que Vivió.  
—Quinto estante a mano izquierda, mire en la parte de abajo. Hemos botado varios de esos libros, así que tiene suerte. El dueño decidió que la próxima semana botará el resto de los libros de El-Que-Nos-Traicionó-A-Todos.  
Harry le agradeció a la bruja y luego siguió sus instrucciones. El estante estaba ubicado en la parte de atrás de la tienda donde los libros menos populares se encontraban. Ver la cantidad de libros que había le sorprendió. Y la encargada le había dicho que ya se habían deshecho de la mayoría de ellos.  
Sentado en el suelo comenzó a sortear los libros, los hojeó y los volvió a poner en su mismo lugar. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que comprar uno de los libros pero se rehusaba a comprar uno que no tuviera la información que necesitaba.  
Le asombró ver cuántos libros había escritos sobre él. Pero por lo que veía la mayoría de ellos habían sido escritos después de su supuesta traición, se encontró incapaz de contener una mirada de enojo. Estas personas no sabían absolutamente nada sobre él y aun así pensaban que podían juzgarlo. Notó que algunos de los libros tenían imágenes de los Dursley en ellos aunque ninguno había logrado conseguir un comentario de sus familiares.  
Quizás los autores de los libros pensaron que ellos no le darían una buena imagen a los muggles si hubieran entrevistado a su familia. Harry rió con suavidad cuando pensó en la reacción de Vernon si se hubiera enterado que los magos querían entrevistarlos. Probablemente habría estado más que feliz de decirles sobre lo fenómeno que había sido y todos los problemas que les había causado. Por otro lado encontraba muy dudoso que los Dursleys quisieran lidiar con esos mismos fenómenos.  
Leer las entrevistas de sus antiguos amigos dolió más de lo que había pensado, pero también le dio a Harry algo de información útil. No había sabido que Ron y Hermione ahora eran pareja. Al menos ahora tenía una idea sobre quienes podía confiar. Sobre algunos de ellos aun no estaba seguro, pero decidió mantener su distancia de todas maneras.  
Mirando entre los libros notó que ninguno de ellos tenía una entrevista con Lupin. Uno pensaría que ellos querrían oír la opinión de él sobre todo este asunto, ya que había sido su profesor durante un año, además de uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter. Quizás era porque era un hombre lobo y por ende nada más que una bestia a los ojos del mundo mágico.  
Varios de los profesores también habían sido entrevistados al igual que algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa ni el profesor Snape ni ninguno de los Slytherin había dicho mucho en realidad, más bien dicho nada. Uno pensaría que serían los primeros en saltar ante la oportunidad de ensuciar su memoria.  
Encontrando lo que necesitaba Harry tomó el libro y dejó la parte trasera de la tienda. Sin una sola palabra pagó el libro y dejó el lugar.  
Ni él o alguien más notaron a la persona que había estado observándolo y siguiéndolo desde que había hablado por primera vez en el Caldero Chorreante.  
)00(  
Severus marchó hacía el punto de aparición con su capa negra ondeando tras él. Tuvo que partir en medio de una reunión de la Orden porque había sido convocado. Le había tomado sólo una mirada al Director para que el hombre entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y le había permitido marcharse. El viejo confiaba en que le traería cualquier información que recogiera cuando estaba con Voldemort y los mortífagos.  
No que en realidad planeara hacerlo, el Director nunca había hecho nada para ganar su confianza.  
En sus años de escuela Dumbledore había mirado entre los dedos cada broma que los merodeadores le habían hecho. Incluso con el incidente del hombre lobo, como Severus lo llamaba, el director no había hecho nada más que darles una palmadita en la mano diciéndoles que no lo volvieran a hacer.  
Hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no había sido culpa de Lupin. Después del incidente Severus había estudiado varios libros hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Lupin no había sido culpable, ya que no había sido capaz de controlarse. Había sido culpa de Black. Pero eso no significaba que le agradara Lupin o cualquier otro licántropo.  
Dumbledore había prometido que Lily estarían a salvo cuando había ido donde él para contarle que Voldemort sabía de la profecía. La siguiente cosa que Severus supo fue que ambos Potter estaban muertos y aunque Harry había sobrevivido, había desaparecido del mundo mágico.  
Dumbledore le había asegurado que el hijo de Potter estaba a salvo donde fuera que estuviese y Severus había elegido confiar en el hombre. Fue uno de los muchos errores que había cometido durante su vida. Cuando el hijo de Lily finalmente había llegado a Hogwarts, Severus ya había tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado del chico sólo observándolo desde las sombras, cosa que había sido otro error.  
Lily había sido una buena amiga y hubo un tiempo en que había estado enamorado de ella. Pero después del incidente en quinto año ella había comenzado a salir con Potter y él se había vuelto amigo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy antes Black.  
La Amistad había llevado a más y aunque Draco no era su hijo sanguíneo Severus sabía que el chico lo veía como un segundo padre, además de su padrino.  
Severus salió de sus pensamientos cuando una gran fuerza chocó contra él y lo sostuvo contra la pared.  
—Hola, Snape.  
Su cuerpo se quedó helado por un breve momento antes de que consiguiera que sus músculos se relajaran. Aun así, sabía que el otro hombre lo había notado.  
—Greyback, dudo que nuestro señor esté feliz si llegar a ver esto. Y si me retraso, tu le dirás la el por qué.  
Greyback gruñó pero de todas maneras lo soltó.  
—Has preparado algo de Poción Matalobos—. Severus levantó una ceja. Ahora que el hombre lobo lo había soltado y había algo de distancia entre ellos se sentía mucho más seguro— ¿Por qué? Pensé que no querías tener nada que ver con esa poción repugnante, como tú mismo la llamaste.  
"No es para mí, quiero saber si Lupin está recibiendo su poción. Él la necesita. El lobo es violento porque está lejos de mi.  
Severus reprimió un comentario áspero. Aunque no comprendía a los hombres lobo era de conocimiento común entre los mortífagos lo que Greyback sentía por Lupin.  
—No, no lo he visto desde que desapareció. Ya que yo no sé dónde está, sería peligroso para él que alguien lo viera tratando de conseguir cualquier poción.  
Aunque Greyback no lucia feliz, asintió.  
—Está bien. Te gustara saber que vi al cachorro Potter, parece que Dumbledore no fue tan honesto sobre la muerte del chico como había dicho.  
Severus sintió que la sangre le dejaba el rostro cuando su cerebro finalmente registró las palabras del hombre lobo.  
El hijo de Lily estaba vivo.  
Quería hacer algunas preguntas pero Greyback ya se había marchado y llegaría tarde a su reunión con Voldemort. Maldijo en su mente al licántropo mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo. ¿Podía ser esa la razón por la que había sido convocado?  
Sumido en sus pensamientos Severus se detuvo enfrente de las puertas que daban a las habitaciones de su lord. Sabía que no debía entrar sin tocar primero. No sólo corría el riesgo de que le lanzaran un crucio, sino que además uno no sabía con qué podría encontrarse si llegaba y entraba. La última vez que lo había hecho había aprendido que Voldemort no llevaba a todos sus amantes al dormitorio. O por lo menos no se quedaban allí.  
Cuando llegó la respuesta, Severus entró y cerró la puerta tras él.  
Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea encendida. Nagini no estaba a la vista y Severus supuso que estaba afuera cazando a Pettigrew o algo igualmente desagradable.  
—Mi lord.  
Severus hizo una reverencia aunque sabía que no era necesario cuando estaban sólo los dos en la habitación.  
—Siéntate, Severus.  
El aludido cruzó la habitación y se sentó en una silla frente a Voldemort. Un cáliz con whiskey de fuego flotó hacia él y Severus lo tomó pero no bebió. Ambos sabían que se reuniría después con el director y el hombre sabría si había bebido algo.  
—Mi Lord— comenzó Severus— ¿Puedo ser directo y preguntar por qué me ha llamado? Sería bueno saber la razón por la que fui llamado cuando estaba en una reunión, antes de tener la oportunidad de escuchar las ideas que el poderoso Dumbledore tiene para dañar el mundo mágico más de lo que ya lo ha dañado.  
—Por supuesto. Planeo encargarme de Dumbledore pronto. El hombre se vuelve más poderoso con el paso del tiempo.  
—Pero usted también, mi lord.  
Severus sabía que podía llegar lejos con adulación. Era como uno sobrevivía en ese mundo. Alaga a aquellos más poderosos que tú y aplasta a los inferiores. En medio todo está permitido.  
Voldemort rió y bebió su trago.  
—Quiero que me prepares una poción, Severus.  
—¿Cuál, si no le molesta que pregunte, mi lord?  
—Supongo que será difícil para ti preparar una poción si no sabes cuál es—. Voldemort parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y Severus sabía que no era prudente disturbarlo cuando se encontraba así—. Un aliado me contó que aquel que creía muerto ha regresado. Mientras tengo gente buscándolo, quiero que me prepares una poción que restaure mi antigua apariencia.  
Severus frunció el ceño. Podía pensar en varias pociones que podían hacer que alguien luciera mejor, pero una poción para restaurar su antigua apariencia sería más difícil que esas pociones.  
—Haré lo mejor posible lord, pero me tomara al menos una semana reunir todos los ingredientes, ya que algunos de ellos son bastante raros. Después me tomara un mes preparar la poción.  
—Entonces te sugiero que comiences de inmediato. Reúne a algunos de los otros para que te ayuden con los ingredientes que necesitas para la poción. Mientras más rápido mejor.  
Severus asintió. Sabía cuando estaba siendo despedido.  
—Si mi lord.  
—Y, Severus, alguien me dijo que el chico Potter ha sido visto. Sabes que no podré detener lo que tiene que suceder.  
El Maestro de Pociones cerró los ojos por un breve momento.  
—Por supuesto mi lord. Si me disculpa por favor, comenzaré de inmediato. Como usted dijo: mientras más rápido, mejor.  
)00(  
El Valle de Godric era un pueblo al oeste de Inglaterra. Era un pueblo bastante lindo con una iglesia, una oficina de correos, un pub y unas cuantas tiendas. Por lo que había podido averiguar era uno de los pocos lugares donde las familias mágicas vivían junto con muggles. Los rumores decían que Godric Gryffindor había nacido ahí, por eso el nombre del pueblo.  
Este era el lugar en el que habría crecido si Voldemort no hubiera decidido ir tras él y luego matara a su familia. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido. Esperaba no haber terminado como Dudley. Quizas él y Ron habrían sido amigos desde pequeños. Dudaba mucho que hubiera tenido mucho que ver con Draco Malfoy, ya que Lily había sido una bruja nacida muggle.  
Se detuvo enfrente de la estatua, observándola. Desde lejos parecía un obelisco con nombres grabados, pero cuando se acercó se había transformado en una estatua de sus padres y él. Quien quiera que hubiera hecho la estatua había hecho un gran trabajo con los hechizos que la escondían de los muggles. Harry suponía que había sido ubicada allí poco después de la muerte de sus padres.  
Alejando la mirada de la estatua continúo caminando. Ya había visto el lugar donde sus padres habían sido asesinados. La casa estaba en ruinas y honestamente dudaba que hubiera quedado algo allí.  
Había sólo unas cuantas personas cuando Harry encontró el cementerio. Ignorando a los otros visitantes caminó entre las filas de tumbas observándolas. Nunca había estado allí y no tenía idea de dónde encontraría la tumba de sus padres. Eran más las personas mayores quienes se encontraban visitando. Harry suponía que las demás personas tendrían otras cosas que hacer que pasar su tiempo en un cementerio. De alguna manera podía comprenderlos. ¿Por qué pensar en los muertos cuando podías enfocarte en la vida?  
—Hola mamá, hola papá—habló y se agachó enfrente de las dos tumbas una vez encontradas—. Soy yo, Harry, su hijo— bufó—. Hablando con gente muerta, creo que eso prueba que de verdad estoy loco—, suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello.  
"Dudo que crean lo loca que ha sido mi vida. Tengo un señor oscuro tras de mí. La mayoría del mundo mágico me odia y todos creen que estoy muerto. Creo que soy el juguete favorito del Destino— dijo en voz baja, y nadie que estuviera cerca podría oír lo que estaba diciendo. Resopló—. En realidad, sólo vine a decir hola, creo que nos veremos pronto. Entonces van a poder gritarme cuanto quieran.  
Harry dejo de hablar y se sentó en silencio. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaban las horas. Los visitantes iban y venían sin que les prestara atención. El sol desapareció y la noche se arrastró hacia adelante. El frio atravesaba piel y hueso y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para mantener el frío a raya.  
Sabía que debía marcharse. Todos ya se habían ido. A pensar del frio y los tiritones Harry se sentía extrañamente pacifico. No quería moverse aunque sabía que nos sería seguro para él quedarse ahí toda la noche.  
Tosió y se cubrió la boca con su mano, sintiendo dolor en los pulmones, pero ligero esta vez. Al parecer no tendría un ataque verdadero ahora, cosa que le parecía perfectamente bien. Quería la menor cantidad posible de ataques, pero, desafortunadamente, no era algo que pudiera decidir. Cuando la tos se detuvo y sostuvo su mano bajo la débil luz de la luna y las estrellas sobre él, vio sangre. Limpió su boca y lanzó un hechizo refrescante para quitarse el mal sabor.  
Desvaneció la sangre de su mano y le sonrió a la tumba de sus padres.  
—Aunque en realidad nunca llegué a conocerlos, los extraño a ambos.  
Se sentó en silencio una vez más, inseguro de qué hacer o decir. Sacó el trozo del papel en el que había escrito temprano ese día.  
-Visitar a los Dursley.  
-Visitar la tumba de mis padres.  
-Matar a Dumbledore.  
Una vez que dejara el cementerio sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tendría que encontrar un lugar dónde poder planear la muerte de Dumbledore. Y luego tendría que…  
—No te muevas.  
Harry se quedó helado cuando sintió una varita contra su cuello. Sintiéndose extrañamente calmado ladeó la cabeza, tratando de recordar dónde había oído esa voz antes. Sabía que era de alguien que supuestamente debería recordar. La pregunta era si estaba de lado de Voldemort o Dumbledore.  
—Tengo que decir que tu disfraz es miserable. Si de verdad querías lucir como Harry, debiste hacer un mejor trabajo. Mi cachorro tenía el cabello corto y anteojos.  
El gruñido en la voz hizo que lo recorriera un escalofrío. Cuando sintió la punta de la varita comenzar a calentarse Harry saltó. Su mano busco su varita hasta que recordó que ya no tenía una. Tendría que conseguir una en algún momento. La gente se pondría sospechosa si andaba entre magos y no tenia varita.  
Tratando de decidir si debía huir o pelear Harry se alejó de la varita y lentamente se dio la vuelta. La persona frente a él lanzo un lumos y Harry parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz.  
—Hola, Remus.  
Su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había cambiado mucho desde que lo había visto por última vez. Suponía que era por la pérdida de Sirius, el último de los amigos del hombre lobo de su época en Hogwarts.  
Harry se vio obligado a agacharse para que la maldición que pasó sobre su cabeza no lo alcanzara.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
—¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, a deshonrar a los muertos?  
—¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo, Harry.  
—No te burles de mí. ¿Crees que no puedo notar la diferencia entre el verdadero Harry y uno falso?  
Rodando del camino de otra maldición Harry saltó a sus pies y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia el hombre lobo. Sabía que en realidad no sería lo suficiente como para detenerlo, pero ojalá lo hiciera, aunque fuera un poquito.  
—Si ese es el caso, entonces deberías saber que soy yo. Pregúntame algo que sólo Harry sabría.  
Harry buscó refugio tras una tumba. No estaba seguro por qué aún no huía. Por todo lo que sabía Lupin podía ser uno de los que lo habían traicionado. Pero aun así no podía dejar de esperar que ese no fuera el caso.  
Su antiguo profesor estuvo en silencio por varios momentos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que el hombre no le daría la oportunidad de probar que realmente era él.  
—¿Qué criatura use cuando te enseñe el Encantamiento Patronus?  
—Un boggart, y antes de que preguntes, se volvía un dementor…  
Harry ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando se encontró en los brazos de un muy feliz hombre lobo.  
Harry cayó debido a la fuerza del mago más fuerte y termino de espaldas con Lupin sobre él. El hombre lobo se inclino hacia adelante y lo olfateó, Harry no se atrevió a moverse.  
—¡De verdad eres tú! Pensé que estabas muerto. Harry James Potter: me explicarás por qué desapareciste y por qué Dumbledore de repente le dijo a todo el mundo que te habías vuelto oscuro y por eso tuvo que matarte.  
El tono del hombre lobo hizo que Harry hiciera una mueca. Había olvidado cómo podía ser a veces su ex profesor.  
—Por supuesto que te contaré todo. ¿Pero por favor podrías encontrar otro lugar dónde conversar? Cualquiera podría vernos aquí y no es seguro que la gente me vea. Después de todo, se supone que estoy muerto.  
Lupin asintió y le ofreció una mano. Harry la tomó y aceptó que el hombre lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Se removió la suciedad de la túnica con un hechizo sin varita y siguió a Lupin fuera del cementerio.  
—Tengo un lugar no lejos de aquí. Caminaremos.  
Harry asintió y caminó al lado de Lupin.  
Sabía que el otro mago lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo. Después de vivir con un Slytherin Harry había aprendido a leer las pequeñas señales. Y Lupin no era para nada sutil como Tom lo había sido. Lupin aun sostenía su varita, lista para usarla si probaba ser necesario. Al parecer su antiguo profesor en realidad no creía en él. O quizás algo había sucedido que había hecho que su amigo Lupin fuera más precavido que antes.  
Caminaron por un tiempo y Harry comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tendrán que seguir para llegar a su destino. No se atrevía a hablar y se encontraba incapaz de relajarse. Aunque Lupin no le había hecho nada desde que había averiguado quien era, Harry todavía no confiaba en el profesor. Aún no probaba que no quería lastimarlo.  
El hogar del profesor Lupin era una casa anónima. No era grande, pero de seguro era más grande que la casa de Harry. Se veía triste y oscura pero el jardín estaba bien mantenido y la casa no parecía estar a punto de colapsar.  
Aun así, no era un lugar en el que habría pensado buscar a Remus. El hombre lobo no lucia como alguien con dinero y la casa está muy bien cuidada. Lucía como el hogar en que un joven mago sangrepura viviría si no era heredero.  
Sin una palabra Lupin lo guió adentro. Harry vaciló en la puerta antes de adentrarse. La puerta se cerró tras él y Harry se estremeció. Sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en Grimmauld Place y espero que la madre de Sirius comenzara a gritarles en cualquier momento. Cuando nada sucedió suspiró aliviado.  
Forzando sus pensamientos lejos de Sirius, Harry siguió a Lupin más profundo en la casa. El hombre lobo se veía más relajado ahora y el joven se preguntó cuál sería la razón. ¿Acaso era porque se sentía a salvo dentro de la casa? Harry había sentido las protecciones al pasar a través de ellas. Eran poderosas pero para nada como las protecciones de Hogwarts. Pero no había duda en su mente que esas protecciones podrían contener un atacante a raya, por lo menos por un tiempo.  
Aun sin hablar Lupin lo guió a través de la oscura casa hasta que llegaron a lo que Harry asumió era la biblioteca. Libros viejos estaban lado a lado con libros nuevos. Harry se preguntó de dónde habría sacado Lupin esos libros. Aunque él no era un ratón de biblioteca sabía que algunos de esos libros eran muy valiosos. Quizás venían con la casa.  
Harry empujó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando Lupin se sentó en el sofá, él se sentó a su lado, pero se aseguro de mantener la distancia con el otro mago. Aun no tenía idea de que haría Lupin. No hacia ni media hora el hombre lo había atacado. Harry no entendía por qué no había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Quizás era porque quería estar al lado de alguien. Temía estar solo como cuando vivía con los Dursleys. Incluso en el pasado no había estado solo, después de todo en ese tiempo había tenido a Tom.  
Como si sintiera su incomodidad, Lupin conjuró una tetera y dos tazas para ellos. Sin una palabra el hombre lobo vertió algo en las tazas antes de ofrecerle a Harry una de ellas. Harry asintió al tomar la taza y olfateó el contenido. Era chocolate caliente, por alguna razón no le sorprendió que Lupin le diera eso para beber. El hombre parecía pensar que todos los problemas del mundo podían ser resueltos con chocolate.  
Si sólo fuera tan fácil.  
Ante la ceja levantada de Lupin, Harry bufó.  
—Si tú hubieras experimentado los cuatro años que yo viví, también sospecharías de todo.  
—Creo que sería conveniente que explicaras de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué Dumbledore te declaró oscuro, qué sucedió? Dijo que te había matado, y aquí estas sentado frente a mí, vivo.  
Harry suspiró y bebió un sorbo de chocolate. Algo le decía que sería una noche larga.  
—Antes de que lo haga, ¿podrías explicarme cómo me encontraste? ¿O fue pura coincidencia?  
—No, te vi en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste de que no te atacaran o llamaran a los aurores por lo que dijiste? Tuve que hacer caer a algunos para que no te atacaran. Eres bastante impopular por estos días. Decidí seguirte para saber quién eras. Fue cuando te paraste frente a la tumba de tus padres que decidí confrontarte.  
Harry se sonrojó al pensar que alguien lo había estado siguiendo todo el día. Al mismo tiempo se maldijo a sí mismo. Debería estar más consciente de sus alrededores. Lupin tenía razón, había tenido suerte.  
Se sentía raro ser regañado por su antiguo profesor de eta manera. No pudo evitar reír. Ni siquiera la mirada desaprobadora de Lupin pudo hacer que se detuviera. Cuando finalmente dejo de reír Harry se limpió una lágrima.  
—¿Qué es lo que encontraste tan gracioso?  
—Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había hablado así. En realidad la última vez fue cuando…  
Harry cerró la boca, repentinamente no sintiéndose tan feliz como hacia un momento. Tom había sido quien lo regañaba cada vez que hacia algo estúpido. Hubo veces cuando Harry se preguntó cuál de los dos era el adulto.  
—Creo que mejor comienzo con mi relato. Mejor ponte cómodo porque esto tomara tiempo.  
)00(  
Como Harry predijo, le tomó la mayor parte de la noche contrale a Lupin todo lo que había experimentado. A diferencia de Ragnok, Harry no dejo fuera mucho de la historia. Ni siquiera sobre su relación con Tom. No sabía cómo Lupin reaccionaria pero necesitaba decirle a alguien y Lupin era el único a mano.  
El hombre le hizo varias preguntas pero aparte de eso no dijo nada. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en silencio una vez más. Harry giró la cabeza y miro por el escritorio tras él. El sol estaba saliendo, esparciendo color al de otra manera oscuro cielo y se sintió completamente drenado de energía. Se sentía como si pudiera acostarse y dormir una semana en esos momentos.  
Lupin pareció leer sus pensamientos, se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y ubicó su taza en la pequeña mesita enfrente de ellos. Durante la historia de Harry ambos habían bebido varias tazas para mantenerse despiertos y aclarar sus pensamientos.  
—Sugiero que ambos durmamos por ahora. Cuando despertemos de nuevo, podemos conversar.  
Harry asintió y se levantó, inseguro de qué hacer. No tenía un lugar donde quedarse en esos momento pero Lupin lo resolvió antes que pudiera incluso expresar su problema.  
—Hay una habitación de huéspedes lista para que la uses. Aunque no recibo visitas es bueno estar siempre preparado.  
Harry asintió y siguió a Lupin arriba donde estaba la habitación. Le dio las buenas noches al otro mago y cerró la puerta tras él. No se movió hasta que Lupin entró a la que Harry suponía era su habitación.  
Sólo entonces Harry permitió que la tensión dejara su cuerpo y se dejó caer en la cama, sin molestarse en sacarse la ropa. Demasiado cansado para que le importara, cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente.


	6. Capítulo 6.

Una vez más se encontró despertando en una cama diferente y en una habitación que no reconocía. Harry se quedó en silencio mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes verde oscuro le recordaron demasiado a la Sala Común de Slytherin; salió de la cama antes de concluir ese pensamiento.  
Sintiéndo ganas de golpearse se pegó contra la pared, sólo para descubrir que tenía un hechizo suavizador. Quizá la gente que vivía ahí antes no deseaban que sus invitados se lastimaran, o que sus inexistentes cerebros golpearan contra la muralla.  
—¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Se pensaría que después de vivir tanto tiempo con una serpiente se aprendería a no pensar tanto como un Gryffindor.  
Harry se quedó helado, apoyado contra la pared mientras observaba la puerta cerrada. Todo lo que sabía era que un grupo de Aurores podrían estarlo esperando al otro lado de la puerta.  
Mordiendo su labio inferior decidió que si iba a caer lo haría de una manera espectacular, una que la gente no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Después de todo el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en la casa Gryffindor por alguna razón.  
Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo para evitar cualquier maldición que se enviara a su dirección. Rodó y saltó antes de que algo sucediera. Podía sentir la magia moviéndose bajo su piel, lista para usar contra cualquier oponente que se le enfrentara.  
Para su sorpresa no había nadie en el oscuro pasillo. Aparte de algunos retratos en las paredes, estaba completamente solo. Lentamente se enderezó; su cuerpo aún estaba tenso y preparado para moverse si era necesario.  
Harry esperó por varios minutos, y cuando nada sucedió decidió finamente moverse. Cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que había dormido antes de aventurarse por el pequeño pasillo. Podía sentir cómo la gente en los retratos lo seguía con la mirada, pero ninguno le habló. Estaba seguro de que los habría hechizado si se hubiera dado el caso, y quizá fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para sentirlo.  
Más temprano había estado demasiado cansado para mirar mejor la casa en la que estaba. Ahora que buscaba a Remus, Harry utilizó el tiempo para mirar al que, al parecer, era el hogar de su antiguo profesor. De alguna manera ese lugar le recordaba a Grimmauld Place. Quizá era por los colores Slytherin, o por la manera en la que la gente en los retratos parecían fulminarlo con la mirada. Estaba seguro de haber visto algunos de ellos en Grimmauld Place, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro. Además los artefactos en las paredes le daban escalofríos. No podía catalogarlos como oscuros, pero tampoco como objetos de la luz. Quién fuera que vivió en la casa antes de Remus seguro había escogido una forma interesante de decorar la casa.  
Encontró a Lupin en la cocina, trabajando en lo que parecía ser la comida. Mirando el reloj, Harry se dio cuenta de que había dormido casi todo el día. Tom lo hubiese regañado si se entera que se había saltado dos comidas. Pero Tom no estaba ahí para reprenderlo, y saltarse un par de comidas en realidad no le importaba mucho a Harry. Cuando vivió con los Dursley era común que ellos olvidaran alimentarlo por días.  
Pero eso no significaba que ahora no estuviera muriendo de hambre.  
En lugar de entrar a la cocina se quedó en la puerta y observó a Remus. El hombre había envejecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. Tenía canas en el pelo y una mirada cansada en los ojos. Había perdido unas veinte libras y la ropa le colgaba en el cuerpo. Pero algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Remus se movía con una renovada energía y de alguna manera se veía contento y bien descansado.  
Harry se preguntó qué podría haber provocado el cambio.  
—Harry, siéntate. La comida estará lista en un momento.  
Remus no lo había mirado ni una vez y Harry estuvo seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido. Pero los licántropos tenían sentidos súper humanos, seguramente lo escuchó cuando dejó la habitación. Después de todo no había sido la persona más silenciosa.  
—Por supuesto, profesor.  
Harry se sentó en una de las sillas. Se sentía raro no ser el que preparaba la comida.  
—Harry, no he sido tu profesor en años. Si quieres puedes llamarme Remus. O Lupín, como gustes.  
—Sí, pro… quiero decir, Remus.  
Después de que la comida fue puesta en la mesa, Remus también se sentó y comieron en silencio. Harry comenzó a relajarse lentamente cuando únicamente un "Pásame la mantequilla, por favor" y "¿Quieres algo más de beber?", fue dicho. Sintió la intensidad de Remus al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, como si el hombre temiera que fuera a desparecer si miraba a otro lado, aunque fuese un breve momento.  
Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos Harry movió una mano sobre la mesa y los restos de la comida desparecieron con una suave "plop". Remus dio un salto en su asiento y se giró hacía Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
—Creo que hay algo que olvidaste decirme.  
Harry se estremeció ante el tono de voz de Remus. La verdad era que aún había varias cosas que no le había dicho, incluida su enfermedad. No quería que Remus se preocupara innecesariamente por él, y no era como si el hombre pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo de todas maneras.  
—Lo siento. Ya me he acostumbrado a esto y ya no lo pienso mucho. Además, desde que Grindelwald rompió mi varita he tenido que hacerlo, o no podría hacer magia para nada.  
—¿Pero no comprendes lo grandioso que es esto? Por lo que sé sólo Dumbledore y Voldemort pueden hacer magia sin varita sin ningún problema. Claro que hay otros, pero sólo hacen cosas pequeñas y los drena de energía y magia. Por lo tanto eres uno de los pocos que lo hacen.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Aún no entiendo por qué es tan importante. Tom también podía hacerlo. En realidad no es tan difícil, sólo hay que saber lo que quieres hacer y luego dejar que la magia haga todo el trabajo.  
—Hablando de ese Tom, ¿cuándo voy a conocerlo? Ya que ni James ni Sirius están aquí supongo que me corresponde a mí darle una advertencia sobre lo que le sucederá si lastima a mi cachorro.  
Las palabras de Remus hicieron estremecer a Harry. Se maldijo por haber mencionado a Tom.  
—No volveré a verlo nunca más.  
—¿Por qué no? Sé que han pasado cincuenta años, y probablemente ya es muy grande para ti, ¿pero no crees que él merece, al menos, una explicación?  
Harry bufó ante el pensamiento.  
—Lo más probable es que trate de matarme si me ve. Eso si sus supuestos amigos no lo hacen por él.  
—Seguro que exageras. Probablemente él estará más que feliz de verte y saber que estás bien. Claro que será un problema si apoya el lado de la oscuridad o de la luz, dudo que tengamos suerte y sea un mago neutral. Y sin importar qué, no debes decirle tu verdadero nombre hasta que te haya dado un juramento mágico de que no le dirá a nadie quién eres en realidad.  
—Remus, no le diré a Tom que estoy vivo.  
—Pero él merece sa…  
—Sé que lo merece. Pero Tom Ryddle es Voldemort.  
Si Remus hubiera estado bebiendo algo el contenido estaría esparcido sobre la mesa.  
—¿Quién dijiste que es Tom? Harry, tus bromas son tan malas como las de tu padre.  
—Gracias, creo… Pero hablo en serio.  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Remus.  
—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que sabes eso?  
—Desde segundo año.  
—Entonces no hay razón para que te culpes. No sabías quién era él cuando lo adoptaste, pero eso no explica cómo te juntaste con él.  
—En realidad quise decir mi segundo año en Howgarts.  
Harry supo que no debió abrir la boca cuando vio que los ojos de Remus se volvían de color ámbar, una clara señal de que el lobo estaba cerca.  
—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? NO, BORRA ESO, DUDO MUCHO QUE HAYAS PENSADO. DE TODAS LAS COSAS ESTÚPIDAS QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO TENÍAS QUE ADOPTAR AL FUTURO SEÑOR OSCURO SIN PENSAR EN LOS PELIGROS A LOS QUE TE EXPONÍAS. NO SÓLO ESO, TAMBIÉN VIVISTE CON ÉL A SOLAS DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS… ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?  
Harry se estremeció. Estaba convencido de que nunca más volvería a escuchar por su oído izquierdo. De alguna manera había encontrado a alguien que logró perforarle los tímpanos más rápido que tía Petunia.  
—Al principio quería ver si podía cambiar el futuro. Pero al regresar me dí cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Mis padres y Sirius aún están muertos, y Voldemort sigue siendo el señor Oscuro.  
Remus golpeó la mesa.  
—¡Por supuesto que no cambiaste el futuro, Harry! ¡Eso es imposible!—. El licántropo respiró profundamente y Harry supo que debía prepararse para una lectura—. Es imposible cambiar el pasado. Digamos que logras matar a Dumbledore en el pasado. Entonces el director no habría estado allí para enviarte accidentalmente en el tiempo y por ende no habrías podido matarlo, porque nunca viajaste en el tiempo y nunca lo mataste en primer lugar. Entonces se crearía una paradoja.  
—Oh… ¿y los giratiempos?  
Remus respiró profundamente una vez más antes de continuar. Harry casi lamentó hacer esa pregunta. Si hubiera sabido que Remus sería tan malo como Hermione cuando le hacían una pregunta jamás habría abierto la boca.  
—Estás pensando en tu tercer año. Sirius me dijo lo que sucedió. Sólo para que lo sepas, habría sido imposible que hubieras cambiado nada porque ya había sucedido. Pero no significa que no debes tener cuidado al usar un giratiempo. Después de todo los errores suceden.  
Harry se dejó caer en la silla y pensó en todo lo que Remus dijo.  
—Así que no importa lo que hice, igual habría sido imposible que cambiara el futuro…  
Decirlo no lo hacía menos real, pero sonaba peor que cuando lo pensaba.  
—Sí, pero supongo debiste viajar en el tiempo o nada hubiera sucedido. Así que, aunque lo hubieras intentado, no hubieras sido capaz de cambiar nada porque ya todo había sucedido de todos modos. Y técnicamente ya sucedió, porque fue parte de tu pasado y por ende fuíste incapaz de cambiar nada.  
Un dolor de cabeza anunció su llegada y Harry se frotó los ojos cansado pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había despertado.  
—Es mucha información para asimilarla.  
—Al igual que averiguar qué estás vivo y que Dumbledore es un fraude.  
Harry levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al licántropo.  
—Sí, me he estado preguntando algo: ¿cómo es que estás escondido aquí y no me has delatado?  
Remus bufó y cruzó los brazos.  
—Después de que Dumbledore anunció tu muerte decidí renunciar a la Orden. Te conozco y encontré difícil creer que cambiarías de bando sin una buena razón. Y cualquier razón que tuvieras probablemente sería suficiente para mí. Y después de la lectura del testamento de Sirius tuve más razones para esconderme, antes de que alguien me hiciera desaparecer en alguna misión.  
La mención del testamento de Sirius provocó que Harry se iluminara.  
—¿Quieres decir que Sirius tenía un testamento? Ragnok no me dijo nada sobre ello.  
—Sirius te nombró su heredero. Así que, técnicamente, tu nombre ahora es Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Sirius se aseguró de que nosotros dos, y Tonks y su madre recibiéramos su dinero. Aparte de eso Sirius te dejó todas sus propiedades, excepto esta casa que me dejó a mí, para que así tuviera un lugar donde vivir, un lugar en el que ni Dumbledore o los de la Orden pudieran encontrarme. Y entró en uso más pronto de lo que había creído.  
Remus bebió su café antes de continuar.  
"Ya que fuíste declarado muerto por el Ministerio, tu herencia fue dividida entre Tonks y yo. Puedes quedarte con lo que yo recibí. Lo que Sirius me dejó es más que suficiente para mí.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—No, gracias. Tengo lo que necesito. Es mejor que te quedes con todo.  
Remus no necesitaba saber que no planeaba vivir mucho. Además Remus recibiría lo que le pertenecía como Harry Potter. No había razón para que le entregara las cosas si luego igual le serían devueltas.  
—Si es lo que quieres. Pero hay algo que Sirius quería que tú tuvieras. Sígueme, por favor.  
Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y Harry siguió a Remus hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Pasando por una puerta llegaron a lo que parecía ser un garaje en desuso. Harry levantó una ceja.  
—¿Pero la familia de Sirius no era una de esas familias sangrepura que odiaban todo sobre los muggles?  
—Sí, pero tenía un tío (o algo así) que estaba en desacuerdo con resto de la familia. Él le proporcionó a Sirius las cosas necesarias cuando decidió huir de casa. La casa y la mayoría de las cosas en ella le pertenecían a ese tío.  
Harry asintió mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación. El garaje necesitaba una buena limpieza y era claro que nadie la había usado en mucho tiempo. El polvo cubría el suelo y Harry pudo ver donde Remus había pisado. Paquetes estaban puestos uno sobre otro alzándose más alto que su cabeza. Se aseguró de mantener distancia con ellos. Tenía la sensación que un ligero viento los podría hacer caer y no tenía el deseo de terminar como un panqueque bajo ellos.  
Remus se detuvo frente a algo grande cubierto con una tela que antes había sido blanca, pero que años de polvo habían vuelto gris.  
—No tengo idea de cómo terminó esto aquí. O fue cosa de magia o del mismo Sirius que la puso aquí antes de asegurarse de que yo recibiría la casa. Él quería que tú la tuvieras.  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry se acercó, pero luego vaciló. Conciéndo a Sirius bien podría ser una broma, pero de alguna manera lo dudaba. Remus ya sabía lo que era y probablemente le habría advertido si fuese algo peligroso. Por otro lado, Remus era un Merodeador, y Harry con facilidad podría terminar con el cabello rosa y el otro hombre no diría nada porque no sería algo que pudiese lastimarlo.  
Decidió correr el riesgo y removió la tela. El polvo llenó el aire y Harry lo desapareció antes de que sus pulmones se irritaran. No necesitaba que Remus supiera sobre su enfermedad.  
Parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo que veía era cierto. No había manera de que Sirius le hubiera dejado aquello. Por lo que él sabía era una de las posesiones más preciadas de su padrino.  
La motocicleta de Sirius lucía igual que en sus sueños. Harry dejó a sus manos recorrer tiernamente la máquina, disfrutando la sensación.  
—¿Aún funciona?  
—Que yo sepa, sí. Hagrid la cuidó muy bien antes de devolvérsela a Sirius. Canuto no tuvo la oportunidad de conducirla, así que no sé si aún vuela. Pero a menos que alguien le haya hecho algo podrás manejarla sin problemas. Sirius le puso un encantamento para que cualquiera pudiera conducirla, aunque no sepa cómo, siempre y cuando sepa la contraseña.  
—¿Y cuál es la contraseña?  
—"Cógeme como quieras"  
Harry ni siquiera intentó contener la risa. Era típico de Sirius escoger algo así. Podía ver a su padrino sonriendo cada vez que alguien decía la contraseña.  
Usó su manga para limpiar sus lágrimas. Aunque había superado la muerte de Sirius aún le dolía saber que ya no estaba ahí para él. Ver la motocicleta y saber que ahora era suya hacia todo más real.  
Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y sin pensarlo Harry se giró y abrazó al licántropo. Remus no dijo nada pero lo sostuvo con una mano en su espalda y la otra acariciando su cabello. Harry cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma del otro hombre mientras permitía que las lágrimas cayeran libres.  
Se sintió bien el permitirse llorar.  
)00(  
Le tomó tiempo pero por fin logró perder a esos Aurores. Fenrir bufó al pensar en ello. Se pensaría que ya que habían sido entrenados harían un mejor trabajo al perseguirlo. Aunque francamente no le sorprendía. El que ellos podían menear una varita no significaba que al producir una cuantas chispas eran mejores que los demás.  
Era una pena que hubieran olvidado que no todos dependían de la magia. Ser un hombre lobo le permitía moverse más rápido que aquellos agitadores de varita. A aquellos que lo intentaban los asustaba gruñéndoles, asegurándose de que vieran sus afilados dientes.  
Sólo unos pocos no sabían quién o qué era. O aprendían con rapidez que no le agradaban los de su tipo, o simplemente no vivían mucho tiempo. Para sobrevivir en el Callejón Knockturn se requería de una reputación. Fenrir se había hecho un nombre por sí mismo cuando aún era joven. Con la fuerza desmedida que le daba el ser un licántropo aquello fue fácil. También ayudaba que era más grande y fuerte que cualquiera de su tipo.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la posada en donde había encontrado al mocoso Potter. No había sido una coincidencia que hubiera estado allí la mañana que vio al chico. A menudo usaba esa posada cuando se reunía con alguno de sus informantes o algún otro licántropo de su manada. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde servían a los de su tipo.  
Vio que su explorador ya había vuelto de la misión a la que lo había enviado. El chico era lo suficientemente mayor como para haberse graduado de Hogwarts, si le hubieran permitido la educación, pero ya era más grande que sus compañeros. Aunque no era grande comparado con él, Fenrir. Había encontrado a Tobias cuando aún era un cachorro y decidió quedarse con él. Normalmente no se preocupaba por aquellos que él o los de su manada no habían mordido. Pero algo le dijo que ese chico sería útil después y había tenido razón. Si necesitaba información era Tobias a quien enviaba.  
Fenrir se sentó frente al chico. Ninguno habló al otro mientras ordenaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Tobias ya tenía el mismo trago frente a él pero no bebió. Cuando la cerveza de mantequilla de Fenrir arribó ambos bebieron antes de dejar las jarras en la mesa.  
—Es bueno verte de nuevo, cachorro.  
—Alpha.  
Había mucha más gente en el local que la última vez que había estado ahí. Fenrir lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos para que nadie escuchara su conversación.  
—¿Qué tienes para mí, cachorro?  
Tobias aclaró su garganta antes de sacar varios papeles de sus bolsillos.  
—Como me ordenó he estado buscando a Remus Lupin. Fue convertido por usted cuando ambos eran jóvenes, ¿correcto?—. Fenrir asintió aunque no era necesario. Quería que Tobias se apresurara, pero sabía que el cachorro haría las cosas a su paso. Decirle que se apresurara no serviría de nada—. Lupin era partidario de Albus Dumbledore. Después de la muerte del chico dorado despareció.  
Fenrir reprimió una réplica furiosa. Ya sabía eso, pero no sería bueno llamar innecesaria atención a su pequeña reunión. Después de todo él no debería estar allí. Debería estar en las calles, buscando a dicho chico dorado y a alguien llamado Evan James, a quien lord Voldemort parecía conocer. Aunque no podía decir si era para bien o para mal.  
"Al parecer Lupin ha sido visto en varios lugares, sólo para desaparecer de la vista de nuevo por un tiempo. Supongo que se aparece al azhar por ahí para hacer más difícil encontrarlo. Una táctica inteligente, pero con fallas—. Fenrir se enderezó. Por la forma en que Tobias hablaba, hasta ahora, se había convencido de que el cachorro no había encontrado nada útil. Quizá pronto tendría a su pareja con él—. Mis fuentes me han dicho que Lupin ha sido visto varias veces en un pueblo llamado Godric Hollow. Es el mismo lugar en el que los padres de Potter están enterrados. Más investigación muestran que uno de los miembros de la familia Black vivía en el mismo pueblo. Esa persona era cercana a Sirius Black, amigo de Lupin hasta que el primero fue acusado de traicionar a los Potter. Es muy probable que Black le haya regalado una casa a Lupin para que tuviera un lugar dónde vivir o esconderse si era necesario.  
Fenrir ni siquiera intentó esconder su sonrisa. Las noticias de Tobias eran mucho mejores de lo que había esperado. Con la jarra en mano se acomodó en la silla.  
—Reúne a los demás miembros de la manada. Regresaremos a un miembro perdido a nuestro hogar.  
Tobias le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de marcharse.  
El licántropo alpha se quedó varios minutos antes de marcharse también. Tenía un largo viaje qué hacer hasta Godric Hollow. Buscado por la ley no podía tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo, como deseaba. Por suerte tenía otros medios a utilizar para viajar.  
)00(  
Draco encontró difícil mantener fuera de su rostro la expresión de desprecio al observar a los estudiantes del Gran Comedor. Hacía poco había comenzado el año escolar y ya ansiaba que llegara Navidad para regresar a casa. Al menos allí podría comer si estar asqueado.  
Sus plateados ojos recorrieron la mesa Gryffindor y fue aún más difícil mostrarse neutral. Aunque la mesa de los leones estaba al otro lado de la sala lograban hacerle perder el apetito.  
Desde su lugar no le era complicado distinguir a la sangresucia y a la comadreja, anteriormente conocidos como los dos compinches de Potter. Después de la muerte de éste aquellos dos habían hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que todos comprendieran que habían sido engañados por Potter.  
Le asqueaban.  
El pensar que podían actuar como si cinco años de amistad no importaran nada decía mucho sobre sus personalidades. Desde que Potter había rechazado su oferta de amistad, Draco había observado al "trío dorado", como eran llamados. Había visto cómo la Comadreja había abandonado a Potter debido a sus celos. Y la sangresucia había usado su conocimiento para derribar a Potter cada vez que el chico intentaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta.  
Podría haber sido diferente y mejor si sólo Potter hubiera sido inteligente y hubiera aceptado su mano. Aunque fuera sorteado en Gryffindor habría aprendido que un Malfoy no abandona a sus amigos sin una buena razón. Y si algo le sucedía a alguno de sus amigos cobraban una venganza horrible. Muy similar a lo que su bisabuelo había hecho con los Weasley una vez que rompieron el contrato matrimonial entre las dos familias. Incluso ahora no tenían el mismo dinero o estatus que ostentaran alguna vez.  
Dejó de mirar la mesa Gryffindor y observó a sus compañeros de casa. Ningún Slytherin creía que Potter fuera partidario de lord Voldemort. Después de todo la mayoría de ellos tenían padres mortífagos. Y Draco sabía con seguridad que su padre le habría contado si Potter se hubiese unido a su bando.  
Así que la pregunta era: ¿Por qué Dumbledore mintió sobre la verdadera causa de la muerte de Potter? Frunció el ceño mientras cortaba molesto un trozo de carne en su plato. Odiaba cuando algo no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Potter nunca era algo simple. Eso lo aprendió al asistir a la misma escuela que el chico dorado.  
Miró la mesa de los profesores donde su padrino, Severus, estaba sentado. El maestro de Pociones miraba alrededor con expresión fría, y ni siquiera los otros profesores se atrevían a hablarle. El único que no parecía afectado era el director. Aunque el hombre era tan duro de cabeza que quizá no notaría si el cielo del Gran Comedor comenzaba a caerse a su alrededor; probablemente se debía a todos esos caramelos de limón que siempre comía. No había manera de que fueran buenos para su cerebro, o sus dientes.  
Últimamente el maestro de Pociones lucía más cansado y pálido de lo normal. Por lo que Draco había escuchado, el pocionista había recibido una misión de su amo. Nadie sabía qué era, mucho menos él, Draco, y no era tan estúpido para perturbar a su padrino.  
Especialmente no después de que había visto lo que le sucedió al último estudiante, un Gryffindor, que se había atrevido a molestarlo. La chica aún no dejaba la enfermería, y los rumores decían que era incapaz de estar en la oscuridad sin gritar.  
Se preguntaba qué le habría hecho el hombre, pero descubrió que era mejor no preguntar. Con el ánimo en el que se encontraba su padrino, quizá decidiría mostrarle en lugar de sólo decirle. Era mucho más seguro mantener la distancia con el hombre hasta que éste volviera a la normalidad.  
—Entonces, Draco, ¿ha averiguado tu padre algo más sobre el misterioso amigo de tu bisabuelo?  
El rubio rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Blaise. Aunque el chico italiano era un Slytherin y un muy buen amigo, a veces abría la boca cuando debería mantenerla cerrada.  
—Blaise, si quieres saber nadie, ni siquiera mis padres, han podido averiguar mucho sobre esa persona. Aunque mi bisabuelo, Tiberius Castor Malfoy, me ha contado historias sobre él, un tal Evan James, nunca habría imaginado que sería su amigo y de nuestro lord. Por lo que me ha dicho, el señor James desapareció cuando Hogsmeade fue atacado y nadie volvió a verlo. Aparentemente mi bisabuelo apreciaba mucho a ese Evan.  
Blaise no pudo evitar bufar.  
—¿Pero tú bisabuelo no fue conocido como "El Loco Malfoy"?  
—Sí, incluso se hacía llamar por otro nombre; Mortimus, creo que era, o algo así. Su retrato está en la mansión, y cuando alguien pasa por ahí los hechiza. Nadie sabe cómo lo hace, y aunque mi padre ha tratado de sacarlo nadie ha podido hacerlo.  
Draco sonrió al pensar en ello. Cuando era pequeño a menudo visitaba el retrato de su bisabuelo para escuchar las historias que le contaba. Muchas de ellas incluían a ese Evan James, a quien lord Voldemort buscaba. Por esas historias Draco concluyó que Evan había sido, y probablemente era aún, un mago muy poderoso, pero también un bromista que había escogido al profesor Dumbledore como su víctima. Algunas de las bromas que había realizado superaban a las de los gemelos Weasley.  
El rubio heredero Malfoy miró una vez más hacía los profesores. Ojos negros se posaron en los suyos y con rapidez alejó la mirada. Sabía muy bien que su padrino podía usar Legeremancia, y no le convenía que Severus supiera lo que tenía en la cabeza. Después de la última clase del día Draco tenía planeado envíarle una carta a sus padres diciéndoles que Severus, una vez más, había olvidado cuidar de sí mismo.  
Ojalá su padrino lo perdonara por hacerlo. Pero sin importar lo trascendental de la tarea que el señor Oscuro le había encomendando, no era más importante que su propia salud.  
Además era divertido observar cómo su madre y su padre se hacían cargo del gran murciélago de las mazmorras de Hogwarts.  
)00(  
Harry tarareaba mientras usaba un trapo y terminaba de sacarle el polvo a la motocicleta. Sabía que habría sido más fácil usar un encantamiento, pero de alguna manera se sentía mejor hacerlo a la manera muggle. Con facilidad podía imaginar cómo Sirius habría pasado horas encargándose de su motocicleta de esa manera, y así él, Harry, se sentía más cercano a su difunto padrino.  
La motocicleta fue todo un espectáculo una vez estuvo limpia, y Harry comprendió por qué Sirius la amaba tanto. Se preguntó qué se sentiría volar en ella. Sabía que ya había volado antes en la moto, pero en ese entonces no había sido más que un bebé, y no estaba seguro de que sería como había imaginado en sus sueños.  
La única cosa que tenía para comparar era volar en su escoba, y seguramente eran experiencias muy diferentes. Pero, claro está, no lo sabría hasta probar.  
Escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió.  
—¿Estás listo para almorzar?— dijo Remus tras él.  
Harry asintió.  
—Sólo dame un momento. Quiero terminar.  
Escuchó moverse a Remus y supo que el hombre había regresado a la cocina, ahí lo esperaría.  
La semana que había pasado en compañía de Remus resultó silenciosa y pacífica. Su ex profesor le había hecho preguntas intentando comprender lo que le había sucedido. Harry intentó también responder de la mejor manera posible.  
Sin embargo habían sido incapaces de averiguar cómo había terminado en el pasado. Tres veces había sido alcanzado por la maldición asesina, y ninguna la maldición había hecho lo que se suponía. Remus lo estaba volviendo loco buscando la manera de solucionar ese misterio.  
Harry aún no le había dicho sobre su enfermedad, y era una maravilla que Remus no lo hubiera averguado ya. Suponía que era por el uso de la poción matalobos que había embotado tanto los sentidos licántropos del hombre, y ya no podía detectar el aroma a sangre.  
No había pasado toda la semana únicamente limpiado la vieja motocicleta de Sirius. También había tomado ventaja de la biblioteca de la casa. Para derrotar a Dumbledore necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Remus no tenía idea de sus planes, y Harry esperaba que siguiera así. El hombre trataría de detenerlo si averiguaba lo que tenía planeado.  
Dejó el trapo con un suspiro y se puso de pie. Le lanzó una mirada de cariño a la moto. No podía esperar para conducirla, pero tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. Y aunque no llegara a usarla seguramente Remus la atesoraría.  
Recién entró a la casa cuando lo sacudió una explosión y fue derribado. Aterrizó de espaldas y parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabiendo que se le formaría un gran moretón se puso de pie. Se apoyó contra la pared y esperó hasta estar seguro de que no caería antes de comenzar a moverse.  
Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se percató de que la explosión provenía de la cocina. Remus no era un chef, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera hecho algo que provocara explotar la cocina. Pero con Remus no podría estar completamente seguro.  
Maldiciendo en su mente corrió por el pasillo, deseando que sus pies se movieran más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Quería asegurarse de que Remus estuviera bien. Imágenes de un sangrante e incluso muerto Remus corrían por su cabeza. Harry se estremeció y suprimió esos pensamientos. No necesitaba que aquello lo distrajera ahora.  
Se detuvo en la misma puerta en que la se había apoyado una semana atrás, cuando observó a Remus preparar la comida para ambos. La cocina estaba irreconocible. La pared más alejada había volado en pedazos y se podía ver la calle. Por suerte las protecciones alrededor impedían que alguien viera lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso significaba que era una cosa menos de la cuál preocuparse.  
La adrenalina corrió por sus venas mientras sus verdes ojos recorrían el lugar, intentando localizar a Remus. El polvo cubría el aire y le dificultaba encontrar a su amigo.  
—Vaya, vaya. Parece que Remus ha decidido ocultarme un cachorro. El señor Oscuro estará más que contento de verte, Potter.  
Harry se congeló al escuchar la voz de Fenrir Greyback. No sabía cómo el licántropo lo había encontrado. Pero una cosa sí tenía clara: él y Remus tenían que huir antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.  
Cansando del polvo en el aire, que le complicaba el ver bien, Harry lo desapareció. Después de todo, Greyback era un hombre lobo y no necesitaba usar los ojos para saber dónde se encontraba él. Así no estaría en desventaja.  
Harry abrió los ojos, ahora que no había polvo finalmente veía la situación. A diferencia de lo que había pensado, Greyback no estaba solo, tras él había otros cinco hombres que, por lo que podía ver, también eran licántropos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar dio un paso atrás, para crear algo de distancia entre ellos.  
Maldiciéndose en su mente, Harry se detuvo y fulminó con la mirada a los hombres lobo.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Greyback? Por lo que sé, ninguno de ustedes fue invitado a tomar el té.  
El licántropo bufó.  
—Créeme, cachorro, no estamos aquí por ti. Pero supongo que serás un buen bono. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está Remus?  
Harry dejó de mirar a los hombres lobo y recorrió el lugar. Remus debería supuestamente estar en la cocina, pero no lo veía. Tendría que contenerlos hasta saber dónde estaba Remus. Después podría comenzar a hacer planes.  
—Así que… ¿cómo se siente inclinarse ante el señor Oscuro? Seguro que a Voldemort le gustan los perros falderos. ¿Sigues todas sus órdenes?—. Harry apenas logró esquivar el ataque—. Salvaje. Si no fuera porque no me gustan los de tu tipo serías mi hombre ideal.  
Greyback, quien había atacado, gruñó.  
—Todos ustedes, los magos, son iguales. Nos miran abajo sólo porque somos hombres lobo.  
Harry negó con la cabeza mientras esquivaba otro ataque.  
—En realidad quise decir que eres demasiado tonto para mi gusto.  
Sonrió y se alejó del ahora furioso licántropo mientras se preguntaba cómo saldría de ese desastre. Al igual que los vampiros, los hombres lobo tenían fuerza y velocidad inhumana. Lo que significaba que no podría seguir esquivando ataques por mucho más tiempo. A diferencia de con un vampiro no podía simplemente producir una poderosa luz y terminar con todo eso.  
Y mientras no supiera dónde estaba Remus no se atrevería a conjurar plata, podría lastimar a su amigo, probablemente más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que algo le había pasado al hombre, de lo contrario ya habría recibido su ayuda.  
Una patada contra sus costillas envió a Harry volando hacia la pared. Aterrizó en el suelo similarmente a un gato, y tosió. Sus costillas no estaban rotas, pero al menos una de ellas estaba trisada. Una mano apareció de la nada y lo agarró de un brazo. Harry fue levantado del suelo y sostenido por Greyback, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Los ojos color miel cambiaron a ámbar, Harry supo que el lobo dentro del hombre estaba cercano a la superficie.  
—Si no supiera lo contrario, diría que te gusta estar cerca de mí. Lamento decirlo, pero aún no eres mi tipo— le dijo Harry y enseguida mordió el brazo del licántropo.  
No fue suficiente para romper la piel, pero al menos fue soltado… aunque no de la manera esperada. Harry maldijo a su gran bocota mientras volaba por la habitación. Ignorando sus protestantes costillas, aterrizó de pie y salió corriendo. Quedarse en un solo lugar sólo le llevaría a que lo atraparan nuevamente, y no era su intención.  
Al fin vio a Remus medio enterrado entre los montones de escombros y saltó entre Greybak y su amigo.  
Fenrir levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero se congeló cuando vio la inmóvil figura de Remus tras Harry. Contra su mejor juicio, el chico se giró. Aún no había visto qué tan mal estaba Remus.  
Una cosa tenía clara: si quería salir del desastre no podría contar con la ayuda de Remus. Uno de los trozos de pared lo había golpeado en la explosión y ahora el hombre yacía en el suelo con la sangre saliendo de su cabeza.  
Harry se estremeció y sus rodillas se doblaron. Remus se veía pálido, y no parecía respirar. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. El pensar en perder la última conexión con sus padres no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar.  
Ya había perdido demasiado gente. Sus padres, Cedric, Sirius y Tom. Perder a Remus no era algo que aceptaría sin dar pelea.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía su amigo. Aún no aprendía a aparecerse, pero pensaba que sería capaz de hacerlo. En el peor de los casos se escindirían, pero ante sus ojos era mejor que ser capturados por el lado oscuro. No deseaba ver a Voldemort pronto. Y si tenía opción, prefería no verlo nunca.  
Alcanzó a Remus y lo abrazó, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo mejor. Sintió el familiar jalón y comenzó a sonreír. Podrían huir.  
Pero antes de que pudiera completarse la Aparición, una mano lo agarró del tobillo rompiendo su concentración.  
Harry se giró para darle una patada a quien lo estuviera sosteniendo, pero el otro lo alejó de Remus y presionó su rostro contra el suelo.  
—Vaya, pequeño mago. Al parecer no te escaparás esta vez. El señor Oscuro estará complacido de saber que encontré al mocoso Potter.  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar o gritar, cualquier cosa que le impidiera ser llevado ante Voldemort, aunque sabía que nada haría diferencia.  
—¡Deja en paz a Remus, hijo de perra, o te patearé el trasero con tanta fuera que tus antepasados lo sentirán por una semana!  
Fenrir bufó.  
—Como si un cachorro como tú pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros. Si no fuera porque el señor Oscuro te quiere, me encargaría personalmente de ti.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Recordaba los rumores de cómo Greyback tenía de preferidos a los niños pequeños para convertirlos. Aunque él, Harry, era mayor para caer en esa categoría, parecía que no había mucha diferencia para el licántropo.  
Un hechizo por la espalda le dio de lleno a Harry, dejándolo inconsciente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo con su magia.


	7. Capítulo 7.

Volver a la conciencia después de ser alcanzando por un hechizo no era una experiencia agradable. Eso pudo concluir Harry cuando despertó. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no alertar a sus captores, intentó averiguar cuál era su situación.  
Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, sin duda consecuencia de haber chocado contra la pared. Se movió ligeramente y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el dolor recorrió los músculos de su espalda. No tuvo dudas de que ahora tenía un gran moretón y agradeció estar de costado.  
Donde fuera que estaba era un lugar frío, al parecer esa gente no sabía de hechizos de limpieza. Piedritas se enterraron en su costado e hizo una mueca. Supuso que debía estar en un sótano o mazmorra. Por el tipo de gente que lo había capturado, dudó que lo dejaran salir pronto.  
Queriéndo saber dónde estaba abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la mala iluminación. Yacía en un suelo de piedra, enfrente había una pared que, por lo que pudo ver, también era de piedra. Respiró profundamente sólo para lamentarlo cuando sus costillas dolieron más de lo que ya lo hacían.  
Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, así que posó sus manos bajo de sí y las uso para empujarse. Sus brazos temblaron bajo su peso, pero logró al menos sentarse. Sabiendo que no tenía que apoyar la espalda contra la pared se sentó derecho, sus ojos escaneaban la habitación.  
Una vez que se acostumbró a la oscuridad pudo ver más del lugar. Era pequeño, y sólo por su tamaño enjunto es que había logrado estar acostado sin necesidad de acurrucarse. Jamás pensó que encontraría una razón para estar contento de ser más pequeño que las demás personas.  
No había ventanas en la celda, y la única luz provenía de debajo de la puerta. Podía distinguir sombras moviéndose, pero no podía escuchar nada. Supuso que la puerta tendría protecciones silenciadoras para que no pudiera escuchar nada que proviniera del otro lado.  
Moviéndose un poco se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Remus. Obviamente el licántropo no estaba ahí con él. Y era práctimamente imposible que alguien pudiera esconderse en una celda tan pequeña. Eso significaba que tedría que encontrarlo antes de marcharse.  
No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo esperó en la oscuridad antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera. Había temido y esperado por ello. Dormitó varias veces, sólo para despertar de golpe cada vez que su espalda hacía contacto con la pared.  
Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y los protegió de la luz.  
—Señor Potter, es bueno ver que está despierto. Comenzaba a temer que no despertara antes de que el señor Oscuro arribara.  
Harry retiró el brazo que cubría sus ojos y sonrío ante el cabello rubio, hasta que recordó que ya no estaba en el pasado. El tono sarcástico se lo recordó.  
—Hola, Lucius. Te ofrecería un asiento pero no hay ninguno, y la verdad dudo que te me unas aquí en el suelo— sonrió cansadamente a Lucius.  
El hombre lucía muy similar a como había esperado que Abraxas luciera cuando fuera mayor. Casi no se parecía a Mortimus. El pie de Lucius tocó su pierna, como si quisiera tener el mínimo contacto con él.  
—Señor Potter, sería mejor que me llamara por mi título. Hasta que el señor Oscuro llegue está bajo mi poder. Y puedo asegurarle que no será agradable si me molesta.  
A pesar de la punzada de temor, Harry le miró directamente a los ojos.  
—He conocido a muchos Malfoy durante mi vida, Lucius. Para no volverme loco te llamaré por tu nombre de pila. Eres libre de llamarme Harry si lo deseas.  
Lucius frunció el ceño.  
—Los únicos Malfy vivos somos mi hijo, Narcissa y yo.  
Harry cerró los ojos por un breve momento. Así que Abraxas y Mortimus estaban muertos. Aunque lo suponía, no había forma de que Lucius fuera "lord Malfoy" si alguno de ellos seguía con vida. Pero de todos modos le dolió escucharlo. Y ya que Lucius no sabía sobre su pequeño viaje en el tiempo no tenía razones para mentirle.  
—Lo que haga tu día, Lucius.  
Para esos momentos Harry pensaba que ya debería haber sido maldecido, pero Lucius sólo lo miró indescifrablemente.  
Harry se movió un poco haciéndo una mueca cuando su espalda tocó la pared tras él.  
—Estás lastimado.  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras del hombre. Si no fuera porque lo conocía habría creído que el rubio estaba preocupado.  
—No te preocupes, he sufrido cosas peores.  
—Por supuesto, lo olvidé. Después de todo eres el Niño Que Vivió.  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
—Sí, aunque la última vez que reparé el mundo mágico me había dado un nombre más largo.  
Una mano pálida agarró su barbilla y fue obligado a mirar los ojos grises.  
—Dime, Potter: ¿Por qué Dumbledore te declaró un traidor cuando tú y yo sabemos que no eres seguidor del señor Oscuro?  
Harry se encogió de hombros pero se acercó más a Lucius, como su fuera a compartir un gran secreto con él.  
—Yo creo que es por esos malditos caramelos de limón que siempre come. Probablemente no es saludable comer tal cantidad como él lo hace, supongo que eso lo ha vuelto loco— le dijo el chico y liberó su barbilla para sonreírle—. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decir cómo funciona el cerebro del vejete? Tendría un dolor de cabeza más grande del que ya tengo si tuviese que encontrar una razón para todas las cosas que hace—. No había manera de que le contara a Lucius lo que sabía. Dumbledore lo odiaba desde que se rehusó a enviar a Tom de vuelta al orfanato; eso había empeorado cuando Grindelwald puso sus ojos en él.  
"Ahora que respondí tu pregunta, ¿te importaría decirme qué le sucedió a Remus?  
Aunque lo intentó, Harry no pudo mantener la esperanza y preocupación fuera de su voz. La última vez que vio a Remus éste estaba medio enterrado por los escombros. Quería saber qué tan lastimado estaba. Además sería más fácil ayudarlo si sabía dónde estaba.  
El desprecio volvió al rostro de Lucius y por un momento Harry temió que el hombre no respondiera su pregunta. Reunió su magia, listo para usarla si era necesario. Ojalá no le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento para ipedirle usar magia sin varita.  
)00(  
Lucius miró el rostro esperanzado incapaz de quitar la mueca de desprecio en el suyo. El chico Potter tenía la misma edad que Draco, sólo unos meses menor que su hijo. Podía con facilidad ver a su hijo en el lugar de Potter, algo en lo que prefería no pensar mucho. Como padre no quería aquello para ningún chico, pero no pondría a su familia en riesgo interponiéndose al señor Oscuro.  
Algo así no lo llevaría a nada bueno.  
Su mano acarició su bastón, donde escondía su varita, mientras pensaba cómo actuar. Aunque el chico había sido maleducado, finalmente respondió su pregunta. Quizá era miedo lo que le hacía actuar así, y el hecho de que era un Gryffindor. Lucius sabía muy bien, por su tiempo como estudiante de Hogwarts, que los Gryffindor nunca pensaban antes de actuar, y que siempre tenían un frente valiente. Era una de las cosas que hacía tan divertido molestarlos lo más posible.  
Mirándolo de cerca, se percató de que el chico lucía enfermo y adolorido. En la tenua luz se veía más pálido de lo que era saludable, y el sudor corría por su frente. Mantenía el cuerpo rígido y respiraba de forma irregular, como si le doliera aspirar profundamente.  
Miró en silencio al chico que Severus había jurado proteger. Hasta ese día aún no entendía lo que Severus vio en la madre de Potter. Aunque los muggles podían ser fascinantes también eran inferiores, y por lo tanto no merecedores de su atención. Y lo mismo podía decir de los nacidos muggle.  
Lo único bueno que vino del matrimonio entre Evans y Potter fue que Severus lo había buscado a él y a Narcissa para ayudarlo a sanar su corazón. De alguna manera uiponía que debía estar agradecido con los Potter. Si ellos no se hubieran encontrado probablemente nunca habría tenido a Severus en su cama, con su esposa.  
Potter se movió un poco y Lucius enfocó su atención de nuevo en él. El chico había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. Se suponía que nadie podía cambiar tanto a menos que magia y pociones estuvieran involucradas. El cabello podía haber sido arreglado con un hechizo alargador, y una poción para correguir la vista con facilidad se habría encargado de eliminar esos horribles anteojos que usaba.  
Pero no había explicación del por qué Potter lucía tan parecido al hombre que el señor Oscuro buscaba: Evan James.  
Lucius frunció el ceño sabiendo que estaba frente a un gran descubrimiento, si sólo pudiera hacer que las cosas calzaran. Algo le faltaba, quizá lo descubriría después.  
Dándose cuenta de que aún no le respondía al chico le miró sin parpadear.  
—El señor Lupin está bajo el cuidado de Greyback, que ha mostrado un gran interés en llevar a su pareja a dónde pertenece.  
Listo, ahora no podría decir que no le dijo nada. Y si alguien miraba sus recuerdos pensaría que únicamente molestaba al chico.  
)00(  
Harry palideció ante las palabras de Lucius y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era muy fácil imaginar qué clase de tortura sufriría Remus bajo el supuesto cuidado de Greyback. Y para hacer las cosas peores Remus ya estaba lastimado. Al menos Harry sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de Remus cuando huyera. Greyback seguramente ya se lo habría llevado con su manada, y aunque odiaba saber que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera él sería tan estúpido de enfrentarse a una manada de hombres lobo. Sería una misión suicida.  
Ojalá Remus pudiera perdonarlo por no ir a su rescate…  
—Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con "pareja"?  
—¿Es en serio, Potter? Creo que Severus te asignó un ensayo sobre eso en tercer año. Supuestamente debías leer sobre los hombres lobo, y si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que Greyback no lastimará a Lupin, porque Lupin es su pareja.  
Harry se apoyó en la pared aliviado, sólo para tensarse y alejarse cuando su espalda una vez más tocó la muralla.  
—Potter, ¿qué te sucede?  
Si no lo conociera, Harry creería que Lucius sonaba preocupado por él.  
—Como dije antes, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Fui maltratado un poco antes de que los perros falderos de Voldemort me capturaran—. Una vez más vio una expresión en los ojos de Lucius que no comprendió—. Dejáme entender esto: Remus está con Greybak, que clama ser su… ¿pareja? Y yo estoy, dónde sea que estoy, esperando que Voldemort llegue…  
—Una vez más, Potter, estás equivocado.  
Aquella voz le envió desagradables escalofríos a Harry. Recordó otra voz, una cálida y gentil que también le habían provocado escalofríos, pero por una razón totalmente diferente.  
El chico miró cómo Lucius le hacia una reverencia al señor Oscuro, no arrodillándose en la tierra, pero sí besando el borde de la túnica como había hecho durante el regreso de su amo en el cementerio.  
—Mi lord, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto. Lo habría esperado en el vestíbulo, listo para darle la bienvenida.  
—No te preocupes por eso. Tu esposa estaba ahí para informarme que tú estaba aquí, entreteniendo a tu otro invitado.  
La puerta de la celda fue cerrada pero la luz continuó igual. Harry supuso que era obra de Voldemort.  
El dolor recorrió su cicatriz y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse; aún así observó a Voldemort sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente.  
—¿Voldemort? Tanto tiempo sin verte—. La voz del chico no era tan casual como sus palabras. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando Voldemort no respondió; el hombre estaba muy tenso, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Era muy similar a la manera en la que Tom le miraba cuando su mente quería respuestas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar—. Tal vez has olvidado cómo es esto. Lo próximo que debes hacer es maldecirme, amenazarme o algo así. No estarás perdiendo tu toque, ¿verdad?  
El jadeo de Lucius fue la única reacción ante sus palabras. Harry decidió empujar un poco más y ver qué sucedía.  
"Déjame adivinar, finalmente te has dado cuenta de que jamás serás capaz de ganarme. Debo decirte, Voldemort, que estoy orgulloso de ti. Has crecido.  
La verdad era que Harry se divertía molestando al señor Oscuro. Sabía que su castigo llegaría pronto y probablemente sería peor. Pero encontraba que era mejor distraer al hombre; así había menos opción de que usara legeremancia en él.  
Suspiró.  
"Esto sería más diveritido si comenzaras a hablar también. Es como insultar una pared y, créeme, lo he intentado varias veces como para saber de qué estoy hablando.  
Después de todo había tenido que hablar con algo cuando Hubert lo evitaba y Ares estaba afuera con una carta para Tom.  
—Potter.  
Harry parpadeó sorpendido.  
—¡Es un milagro! ¡Puedes hablar!  
En realidad el milagro era que aún no lo maldecían, pero supuso que era cosa de tiempo. Voldemort probablemente quería saber algo antes de comenzar la tortura. Y si no le daba las respuestas que quería, la tortura comenzaría más pronto.  
—¿Cómo es que todavía estás vivo?  
Harry ladeó la cabeza sin sacar a los dos magos oscuros de su vista.  
—Para ser honesto no tengo idea. La próxima vez que intentes matarme, por favor usa algo diferente a la maldición asesina. Ya me cansé de ella. ¿Acaso el mundo mágico no tiene imaginación? Quiero decir, los muggles tienen miles de formas de matar a una persona, mientras que nosostros sólo usamos las Imperdonables…  
Harry cerró la boca cuando una varita se posó en su cuello.  
—Harías bien en mostrar algo de respeto para nuestro amo, Potter.  
El chico fulminó con la mirada a Lucius, que era quien tenía la varita presionada contra su piel.  
—Voldemort puede ser tu amo, Lucius, pero no el mío. Yo no me inclino ante nadie.  
—Dime, Potter, ¿cómo es que logras engañar a la muerte una y otra vez?  
Harry se removió un poco y alejó la mirada de Voldemort y Lucius.  
—En realidad y para ser honesto no tengo idea. Supongo que el destino me odia tanto y no me deja morir. Es decir, ¿cuánta gente es alcanzada por un Avada tres veces y no se muere? Creo que soy la persona con más mala suerte en el mundo.  
Harry gimió de dolor cuando una mano lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared tras él. No sólo el impacto dolió, también su cicatriz debido a la cercanía.  
—Dime, chico, ¿quién más a parte de mí ha tratado de matarte y por qué no has sufrido las consecuencias? Tu madre ya no está para protegerte. ¿Por qué no estás muerto?  
Harry siguió mirando a otra parte para que Voldemort no tuviera oportunidad de leer sus pensamientos.  
—¡No hables así de mi madre! ¡Ella me protegió con su vida y fue una mujer maravillosa!— le siseó Harry a Voldemort, enojado por la manera en que éste habló de su madre, como si ella no hubiera sido importante— No tengo idea de cómo sobreviví, y tampoco intentaré averiguarlo. ¿Hablas de consecuencias? No tienes idea de las consecuencias. Si supieras lo que sucedió las últimas dos veces que esa maldición fue usada contra mí no te atreverías a usarla de nuevo.  
Cerró la boca, determinado a no decirle una palabra más al hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. Ese no era su Tom. Tom estaba muerto y Voldemort había tomado su lugar. Su amante de verdad ya no estaba.  
Finalmente Voldemort lo soltó y Harry pudo respirar con libertad de nuevo. Respiró profundamente varias veces, desesperado por llenar sus pulmones con suficiente aire.  
—Has cambiado, Potter— le dijo Voldemort mirándolo—. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí. Desafortunamente no es suficiente para perdonarte la vida.  
Harry rodó los ojos. Si no fuera porque lo conocía pensaría que Voldemort estaba hablando de Evan James. Pero por Remus supo que todos pensaban que había muerto cuando Grindelwald atacó Hogsmeade. Dumbledore supuestamente lo había visto morir a manos del rubio justo antes de que él, Dumbledore, acabara con el otro mago.  
Era típico de Dumbledore tomar el honor por el trabajo de otros. Harry no sabía cómo había confiado en él. Pero tenía seguro que no volvería a cometer ese error.  
Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler y sus ojos se abrieron. Aunque Voldemort no era Tom no tenía intenciones de dejar que alguien fuera testigo de ese dolor. No cuando había logrado esconderlo, incluso de Remus.  
Observó atentamente mientras Voldemort sacaba su varita. No comprendía para qué la quería, finalmente él mismo se había asegurado de que Tom aprendiera a hacer magia sin varita. Aunque nunca había pensando que sería usada en su contra.  
Voldemort levantó la mano, listo para envíar la maldición que terminaría con la vida de Harry, cuando repentinamente se congeló. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el pecho de Harry. Preguntándose qué sucedía el chico bajó la mirada mientras contenía sus deseos de toser, entonces abrió los ojos: su collar estaba a la vista y se puso blanco como el papel.  
—¿De dónde sacaste ese collar, Potter?  
Harry se estremeció mirando a cualquier lado menos al par de magos que lo observaban. Lucius con confusión y Voldemort con rabia. ¿Qué diria?  
—Yo… yo lo compré hace unos años en una pequeña tienda muggle de Londres, justo antes de Navidad— respondió doblándose y tosiento, sintiéndo ya la sangre en su garganta. Sin importarle los hombres que lo miraban se hizo un ovilllo y colocó sus manos en el estómago. Sentía como si estuvieran apuñalando sus pulmones y luego retorciendo los puñales.  
Cayó al suelo sin darle importancia al dolor en su espalda, la agonía de sus pulmones era mucho peor. Sentía la sangre correr por su barbilla.  
)00(  
Voldemort observó sin hablar cuando Potter de pronto se dobló y comenzó a toser. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el chico cayó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su mano. La palma estaba cubierta de sangre y más corría por su barbilla.  
Tenía la fuerte sensación de haber visto eso antes, aunque no podía recordar cuándo y dónde.  
Vio el rostro de Evan en su mente y gruñó. Era cierto que el chico Potter se parecía mucho a su antiguo amante, pero no significaba nada. Evan sería mucho mayor ahora, a menos que hubiera encontrado una manera de conservar su juventud.  
Pero eso no explicaba por qué Potter había terminado con ese collar. Voldemort sabía por su investigación que sólo existían dos copias. Y él tenía uno, el otro debía tenerlo Evan. O Evan lo había regalado o alguien se lo había robado y luego vendido a Potter. Esperaba que fuera lo último, aunque no estaba seguro. Tenía la sensación de que si Evan había querido esconderse, lo haría asegurándose de que no existiera nada relacionado a su pasado. Tal vez deshacerse del collar.  
Al parece el ataque de Potter por fin había terminado. El chico yacía jadeando en busca de aire, como un pez fuera del agua; lentamente se movió. Voldemort resistió el deseo de masajear sus sienes para deshacerse del dolor de cabeza. Algo lo perturbaba, y hasta que no supiera qué era, el dolor no se iría.  
Pese a que Potter, al parecer, todavía luchaba contra el dolor, finalmente se sentó jadeando. Aferró su costado e hizo una mueca. Para ser honesto, el chico se veía horrible. Estaba demasiado pálido, como si no le hubiera dado el sol en mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que la más leve inhalación le provocaba dolor.  
El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando formar las palabras que finalmente salieron:  
—Lucius, tengo una pregunta: ¿Esta es la mansión Malfoy?  
—Así es. Greyback te trajo aquí para que no pudieras huir antes de el señor Oscuro arribara.  
Para sorpresa de Voldemort, el chico comenzó a reír. Incluso tuvo el coraje de sonreír cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró derectamente a los ojos. Voldemort se encontró mirando esos sorprendentes ojos verdes, iguales a los de su Evan.  
—¿Sabes? No deberías de inentar capturar a quien hizo las protecciones. Siempre nos aseguramos de tener una manera de huir.  
El cuerpo del chico se sacudió y luego desapareció. Voldemort se quedó mirando el lugar en el que había estado el cuerpo de Potter.  
—Lucius, ¿quién fue el último en actualizó las protecciones de éste lugar?  
Existía la pequeña posibilidad de que Potter hubiese engañado a Malfoy y actualizara las protecciones, pero era poco probable. ¿Dónde habría conseguido el moscoso el conocimiento para hacerlo?  
—La última vez que se actualizaron mi abuelo era Lord Malfory. Creo que lo hizo Evan James, el mismo hombre que usted nos ha mandado buscar.  
Si Voldemort no fuera Voldemort probalemente se habría desmayado. Pero los señores oscuros nunca se demayaban. Sabía que no había manera de actualizar las protecciones de un hogar sin que el jefe de casa lo supiera. Entonces no había opción de que el chico lo hubiera hecho.  
Eso sólo dejaba una sola explicación.  
Evan James y Harry Potter eran la misma persona.  
De repente sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y dejó la celda. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacer algo que luego podría lamentar.  
Si Evan y Potter eran el mismo, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Todas las señales parecían indicar que así era. Su amante y su enemigo predestinado eran la misma persona. Si no fuera por la seriedad del asunto probablemente estuviera riéndo. Aquello parecía haber sido sacado de una de esas novelas que las mujeres muggles leían. Lo sabía poque la encargada del orfanato las leía a menudo.  
Evan había tenido la misma enfermedad, recordaba haberlo visto. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de ayudarlo su amante lo había obliviado. Sonrió pese a la situación. Evan aprendería que nadie intentaba engañarlo sin pagar las consecuencias. Qué consecuencias serían, aún no lo decidía.  
—Encuentra al chico y traémelo. Aseguráte de que todos sepan que no deben lastimarlo. Es mío.  
—Sí, mi lord. Informaré a los demás para que me ayuden a encontrarlo. No se preocupe, me aseguraré de traerlo de vuelta.  
Voldemor desapareció sin querer oír el resto de las palabras de Lucius. Tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.  
Llegó a su hogar, siendo el único que podía aparecerse ahí. Todos los demás tenían que aparecerse fuera de los escudos y sólo aquellos autorizados podían atravesarlos. Era necesario para no ser atacado por la Orden del Fénix mientras se encontraba en su propio hogar.  
—Amo, ¿qué sucedió? Pensé que había ido a matar al chico Potter. Pero se ve confundido.  
Voldemort pasó por sobre la serpiente y se sentó en un sillón.  
—Creo que vi a Evan hoy.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? No lo esconda de mí, puedo olerlo en usted.  
Voldemor se congeló y lentamente se giró a mirar a la serpiente.  
—¿Puedes olerlo en mí? ¿Estás segura?  
Si hubiera sido posible Nagini bufaría.  
—Por supuesto que estoy segura, amo tonto. Pasé bastante tiempo con la pareja del amo como para reconocer su aroma.  
Voldemort miró a la serpiente un rato antes de asentir y suspirar.  
—Creo que tienes razón, Nagini.  
—Claro que sí, amo. Siempre tengo razón.  
Antes de poder responder Nagini ya había dejado la habitación. Voldemort miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido su mascota.  
—Debí saber que eran la misma persona. El parecido entre ambos era demasiado grande para que hubiera otra explicación. Creo que de verdad el amor es ciego, y lo mismo puede decirse del odio—. Miró las llamas de su chimenea—. La próxima vez que nos encontremos tendremos una larga conversación, señor James… ¿o es señor Potter? No tendrás permitido marcharte hasta que tenga las respuestas que quiero.  
)00(  
Severus Snape cruzó las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy y respiró libremente. Tenía ya los últimos ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción del señor Oscuro. Ya que le habían permitido ordenar a los demás mortífagos reunir las cosas que necesitaba había sido más fácil y rápido de lo normal que si lo hubiera hecho solo.  
No entendía por qué tenía que ir a buscar los ingredientes donde los Malfoy en lugar de que se los enviaran a su casa. Pero algo le decía que Lucius y Narcissa tenían que ver con ello. Probablemente estaban preocupados de que él trabajara demasiado hasta que la poción estuviera lista. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con las cartas que Draco les había envíado. Tendría que conversar con sus ahijado sobre ser un soplón.  
Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo girar de golpe, con la varita lista en su mano. No hubo otro ruido, pero decidió investigar de todas maneras. Dejó el camino que había seguido y se metió entre los rosales, esperando que aquello valiera su tiempo.  
Un bulto se movió entre las plantas y Severus se percató de que era una persona con túnica. Se acercó con la varita lista y observó a la persona.  
El maldito Harry Potter hizo una mueca cuando lo vio.  
—Pensé que había ido más lejos. Supongo que no puedo tener tanta suerte…  
Los ojos de Potter rodaron hacía atrás y se quedó inerte.  
Severus miró al chico mientras se preguntaba qué hacer. No podía dejarlo ahí. En realidad, no tenía duda de que Lily jamás lo perdonaría si lo dejaba ahí dónde cualquiera podría encontrarlo.  
Llevarlo con Dumbledore o Voldemort no era opción. Ambos querían acabar con el chico y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Había invertido muchos años manteniéndolo a salvo, o al menos intentándolo.  
Frunciendo el ceño Severus se agachó y tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos, como lo haría con un niño.  
—Dile esto a alguien y haré tu vida miserable—. La única respuesta que recibió fue un murmullo bajo mientras Potter se acurrucaba más cerca de él. El hombre rodó los ojos—. Son los ojos, tienes los mismos ojos de Lily. Es la única razón por la que hago esto. No creas que de repente me he puesto suave.  
Con una mirada alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los veía, Severus desapareció con el chico. No dudaba que la desaparición de Potter pronto sería notada, si es que no lo había sido ya. Eso sólo le daba más razones para volver a casa.  
Se apareció directamente en su sala.  
—¡Flubby, ven acá!  
Con un "plop" su viejo elfo doméstico apareció.  
—El amo maestro de Pociones Snape llamó, ¿qué puede hacer Flubby por el amo maestro de Pociones Snape?  
Severus rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su elfo. Pese a sus muchos intentos la criatura se rehusaba a llamarlo por su nombre.  
—Prepara una de las habitaciones de invitados en el segundo piso, la más cercana a la mía. Antes de que lo hagas tráeme algunas pociones de mi alacena para curar al mocoso.  
Flubby desapareció con otro "plop" y Severus marchó hacia el sofá, colocó al chico ahí y luego dio un paso atrás para observarlo bien. Para su sorpresa Potter gimió de dolor y entonces lo levitó, así quedó flotando sobre el sofá.  
El hijo de Lily había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio; aquél día en Hogwarts le había dado detención por correr en el pasillo. Ahora lucía más parecido a Lily, cosa que no debería ser posible. El mocoso se había dejado crecer el cabello y ya no se veía tan descontrolado. Le recordaba el largo y rojo cabello de Lily cuando ambos habían sido niños. También ayudaba que el chico no usara esos horribles anteojos. Eran muy parecidos a los que usaba su padre. Pero Severus suponía que tendría que conseguirle unos nuevos, después de todo el chico sin anteojos era tan ciego como un murciélago.  
Sonrió ligeramente ante su pequeña broma. El "murciélago de las mazmorras" comparando al "chico dorado" con un murciélago. Qué ironía.  
Poniéndose serio volvió su atención a su paciente. Como Maestro de Pociones tuvo que aprender lo básico de Sanación antes de comenzar su educación. Cierto, no era tan bueno como Madame Pomfrey, pero era mejor que nada. Y no era como si el muchacho estuviera en condiciones de quejarse.  
Con un movimiento de varita Severus desapareció la túnica del chico, y fueron sólo los años de entrenamiento los que evitaron que mostrara algún tipo de reacción ante lo que vio. Dejó la ropa interior en su lugar decidiéndo evitarle a ambos la vergonzosa situación si el chico despertaba. Además sabía que Voldemort no violaba. Matar y torturar era aprobado, pero nadie violaba a otro sin sufrir un castigo después. Claro que no podían decirle a todo el mundo que no violaban, supuestamente eran los malos. Pero eso no evitaba su furia si eran culpados por esos crímenes.  
Moretones cubrían el pecho y la espalda del chico. Al parecer había recibido una buena paliza antes de huir. ¿Y cómo lo había hecho? Severus tendría que preguntárselo una vez que despertara. Lucius no tendría una falla así en sus protecciones. Por lo que sabía las protecciones habían sido hechas por una reconocido maestro en ellas llamado Evan James. Aunque ambos trabajan en cosas distintas, Severus admiraba mucho el trabajo del otro. Si sólo sus estudiantes pudieran hacer un trabajo tan minucioso.  
Negó con la cabeza volviendo al chico. Lo sanaría y luego vería qué hacer con él. No sería nada bueno que el señor Oscuro o cualquier otra persona se enterara que hospeada al Niño Que Vivió. Las consecuencias serían graves.  
Por suerte era muy difícil que alguien lo molestara. Dumbledore le había dado un tiempo libre en el colegio ya que le había informado que el señor Oscuro le solicitó una poción. Por supuesto que Dumbledore le ordenó que se asegurara de hacer algo para que la poción fallara. Severus se había limitado a asentir sin acceder a nada en realidad. Pero no estaba tan loco como para hacer algo malo en una de las pociones de Voldemort.  
El señor Oscuro había prometido que nadie le molestaría hasta que la poción estuviera terminada. Eso significaba que tenía más o menos tres semanas. Tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué hacer con Potter.  
Suspirando tomó uno de los frascos que Flubby había puesto en la mesita frente al sofá. La poción era espesa y de un color púrpura. Eso aseguraría que el chico siguiera durmiendo mientras lo examinaba. Con más gentileza de lo acostumbrado Severus abrió la boca del muchacho y le dio la poción mientras masajeaba con cuidado su garganta para que la tragara.  
Cuando la poción fue consumida el hombre tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico que había visto usar innumerables veces a Madame Pomfrey. Muchas de esas veces habían sido en sus años de colegio, cuando él y los merodeadores tenían uno de sus encuentros. Por suerte él no había sido el único que terminaba en la enfermería. Apareció un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Apenas terminó tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer:  
—Una costilla fracturada, moretones en la espalda y pecho y… ¿qué es esto?—. Severus frunció el ceño y sus ojos se posaron en la figura que dormía pacíficamente en el aire— Usted, señor Potter, tiene muchas cosas qué responder cuando despierte. Pero antes de que eso suceda me encargaré de las cosas que puedo arreglar.  
Era una suerte que no lo hubieran lanzado un Crucio.  
Unas horas después Severus finalmente pudo guardar su varita al terminar de sanar al muchacho. Al menos había hecho lo que pudo; los moretones ya no estaban y la costilla estaba casi sana. Potter tendría que tener cuidado los próximos días, ya que no tenía a la mano alguna poción que sanara hueso de inmediato. Quizá sería suficiente para mantenerlo en cama, aunque honestamente lo dudaba.  
Aún estaba el problema de sus pulmones. Tendría que preguntarle sobre ello cuando despertara. Pero hasta entonces se aseguraría de que descansara. Estaba seguro de que Potter sería complicado de manejar una vez despierto. Ojalá no fuera antes del amanecer, él también necesitaba dormir.  
Mágicamente vistió al chico con pijama, no quería que pensara que su antiguo profesor lo había visto casi desnudo. Claro que el pijama era verde Slytherin con botones plateados. Si Potter se quedaría en su casa se vestiría como él, Severus, deseara.  
Con un cansado suspiro el hombre tomó al chico en brazos y subió las escaleras.  
—Eres demasiado ligero para tu edad. ¿Acaso no comes, Potter?—. Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta. Pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando— Cuando despiertes habrás deseado quedarte con el señor Oscuro. De eso me voy a asegurar. Y voy a averguar qué tienen de malo tus pulmones. Nadie en mi casa anda enfermo; encontraré una cura, puedes contar con eso.  
Colocó al chico en la cama de la habitación que Flubby le había preparado. Lo cubrió con una manta, pero sólo porque no quería que despertara a mitad de la noche porque estaba congelado.  
—Es increíble que alguien tan molesto pueda lucir tan joven e inocente cuando duerme.  
Después de lanzar un hechizo que le avisaría cuando Potter despertara, Severus dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Le echaría una mirada a la poción que estaba cocinándose en el sótano antes de acostarse. Esperaba poder dormir toda la noche antes de que el mocoso lo despertara.  
Una vez más se preguntó por qué no le habían informado sobre la captura de Potter. Normalmente no le guardaban secretos. Quizá era porque se sabía que haría algo para salvarlo de una muerte segura; también podía ser que el señor Oscuro les había dicho que no lo molestaran mientras preparaba la poción.  
Sin importar la razón, Severus se aseguraría de que el hijo de Lily estuviera protegido. Por lo menos eso podía hacer por su amiga de la infancia. Seguramente ella estaría horrorizada al ver el estado en que su hijo se encontraba. Por suerte ella nunca se enteraría.


	8. Capítulo 8

Lo primero que Harry notó cuando despertó fue que el dolor había desaparecido. Respiró profundamente, disfrutando del hecho de que podía hacerlo sin sentir dolor. Al parecer alguien había sido bueno con él y lo sanó mientras estaba inconsciente.  
Abrió los ojos, rodó fuera de la cama en la que había dormido y aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe seco. Se quedó donde estaba y observó lo que al parecer, si no se equivocaba, era la habitación de un niño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono azul, y ubicados alrededor había ositos y viejos juguetes, cosas con las que parecía un padre había jugado con su hijo si hubiera nacido en una familia muggle.  
Lentamente y esperando que su anfitrión no lo hubiera escuchado despertarse pese al bullicio que había hecho, se sentó. En la habitación había una buena mezcla de juguetes para niños y libros para alguien de su edad. Recordaba haber visto alguno de esos libros en la segunda habitación de Dudley. Su primo nunca se molestó en leerlos, pero eso no significaba que él, Harry, no lo había hecho. Simplemente se aseguró de que nadie se enterara de que los leía para que no se lo quitaran.  
Mirando alrededor se fijó en una ventana, y por lo que veía parecía ser medio día. Se acercó a la ventana, quería saber dónde estaba, se apoyó en el alfeizar. Donde quiera que estuviera, el lugar tenía un gran jardín, y aunque no estaba tan ordenado como los de Privet Drive, no parecía tener ninguna planta inútil a la vista.  
—¿Qué cree que está haciendo afuera de la cama, señor Potter?  
Harry se giró con la mano levantada, listo para lanzar una maldición. Cualquiera que lo conociera en esos días era un posible enemigo. Después de todo lo que había vivido no correría el riesgo de relajarse.  
Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio al profesor Snape, el idiota grasiento de Hogwarts, el murciélago de las mazmorras, y cualquier otro apodo que se le hubiera ocurrido a los estudiantes a través del tiempo, parado en la puerta.  
Su cuerpo se tensó y se preparó para huir o pelear. Severus Snape probablemente era una de las personas más peligrosas con las que se pudo haber encontrado. No tenía idea de si Snape estaba con Dumbledore o Voldemort, aunque en realidad no había gran diferencia. Sin importar con quién lo entregara el hombre, terminaría en una cosa: Harry muerto. La única diferencia sería el tiempo y lo doloroso que sería.  
—Así que la celebridad del mundo mágico al fin a decidido unirse al mundo de los vivos.  
Harry se quedó de pie, tenso, sin molestarse en responder. Snape no era peor que otras personas que había enfrentado en el pasado. El hombre vestía ropa muggle, algo que Harry nunca pensó ver y vivir para contarlo. Claro que aún no sabía si viviría, y no era como si tuviera a alguien a quien contárselo.  
—Snape, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?— habló al fin.  
—Es Profesor Snape, Potter. Y ya que ésta es mi casa tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.  
Harry se quedó mirando al hombre.  
—¿Cómo llegué aquí y dónde estoy exactamente?  
Snape ignoró la pregunta y dio un paso enfrente. Harry caminó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.  
—Siéntate en la cama, Potter, para echarte una mirada. Sería una lástima que destuyeras todo mi duro trabajo.  
Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Deme una buena razón para confiar en usted… profesor. ¿Qué lo detiene para entregarme a Dumbledore o a Voldemort? Es seguro que cualquiera de sus amos lo recompensaría por entregarme.  
Fue el turno de Snape para bufar.  
—Yo cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú. Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado harás lo que yo mande.  
Harry resopló manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre el profesor. No confiaba en que el hombre no lo atacara cuando le quitara los ojos de encima aunque fuera un breve momento.  
—No puede obligarme a estar aquí si no quiero.  
—Está bien, si es así como quieres que sea. ¡Flubby!  
Sonó un "plop" y un viejo elfo apareció entre los dos magos.  
—¿Qué puede hacer Flubby por el amo maestro de Pociones Snape?  
El ver el rostro del hombre cuando el elfo dijo tal título provocó una risa disimulada en Harry. Desafortunadamente llamó la atención de Snape de nuevo hacia él. Harry supo que la sonrisa de medio lado en ese rostro cetrino no significaría nada bueno para él.  
—El señor Potter está enfermo, pero no tiene el suficiente cerebro para saber lo que es bueno para él. Quiero que lo acuestes y te asegures de que se quede en la cama.  
Flubby se giró para mirarlo, y Harry supo entonces cómo se sintieron Ron y los gemelos cuando la señora Weasley los regañó aquél verano anterior a su segundo año, cuando lo liberaron de los Dursley.  
—El joven mago Potter se quedara en cama como el amo maestro de Pociones Snape ha ordenado— sentenció Flubby chasqueando los dedos.  
Harry se encontró repentinamente flotando en el aire, de espaldas e incapaz de moverse.  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora o vas a lamentarlo! ¡Snape, no tiene derecho a mantener aquí si no quiero!  
—¿Y qué harás al respecto, Potter? Aunque pudieras hacer magia no haría diferencia. Es una de las razones por las que los elfos domésticos son utilizados para tratar a pacientes difíciles en San Mungo. Cuando se les ordena pueden impedir que el mago o bruja realice magia con el fin de que no se lastimen. Y en estos momentos sólo te lastimarías si te levantas y comienzas a caminar en lugar de estar acostado.  
Harry rodó los ojos mientras era devuelto a la cama. Uno siempre podía confiar en que Snape volvería cualquier cosa una lección. Algo que tenía en común con Hermione.  
Flubby lo cubrió hasta la garganta y se marchó después de cerciorarse de que no había nada más qué hacer. Todo ese tiempo ignorando las miradas de furia y los gritos de Harry para que lo dejara libre.  
Snape se sentó en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda, la ubicó a lado de la cama. Harry, que aún no podía moverse, dejó de gritar y ahora se limitaba a fulminar con la mirada al hombre. Incluso ahora no sabía a qué bando pertenecía Snape. Sin importar cuál, dudaba que significara algo bueno para él. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato. Harry comenzó a desear que el hombre dijera algo, aunque sólo fuera para romper el silencio.  
—Dime, Potter, ¿cómo escapaste de la mansión Malfoy? Sé con seguridad que todo el lugar ha sido protegido para que nadie pueda salir de allí sin el permiso del actual jefe de familia, cosa que es seguro que tú no tenías.  
Harry rodó los ojos y habría cruzado los brazos si fuera capaz de hacerlo.  
—En realidad no fue tan difícil. Sólo tuve que hacer que las protecciones me viera como un invitado indeseado y ellas me echaron. Claro que no sabía que sólo me echarían fuera de las mismas protecciones. Estaban hechas para enviar a la gente mucho más lejos, pero creo que fue porque no han sido actualizadas en mucho tiempo—. Dándose cuenta de su error palideció drásticamente—. Lo que quise decir es… ¿sabe?… fue suerte. Fue pura y llana suerte que pudiera huir como todas las otras veces que me he enfrentado a Voldemort—. Incluso a Harry le sonó plano y supo que era imposible que Snape le creyese.  
Se atrevió a mirar a Snape. El hombre lo observaba en silencio y con una ceja levantada. Harry sabía por sus clases de Pociones que la ceja levantada no era una buena señal. Normalmente terminaba con él en detención y Gryffindor con muchos puntos menos.  
—Sugiero que comiences a explicarte, Potter, porque ninguno de los dos dejara ésta habitación hasta que lo hagas. Y si no me lo dices, simplemente usaré legeremancia para echarle un vistazo a tus recuerdos.  
Harry suspiró. Era mucho mejor hablar antes que permitir que Snape violara su mente. Así al menos podría decidir lo que el profesor sabría.  
—Quiero un juramento inquebrantable, antes de que diga nada— sentenció. Se removió cuando Snape se inclinó en la silla, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
—¿Y qué es tan importante que necesitas un juramento de mí? Incluso me sorprende que sepas sobre ello. Supongo que fue Granger quien te lo dijo.  
Harry se negó a caer en la trampa. Tuvo años para madurar.  
—Quiero un juramento o no hablaré.  
Ahora fue el turno de Snape para rodar los ojos.  
—Muy bien, Potter. Aunque sería más fácil usar legeremancia dejaré que me cuentes lo sucedido. Así no tendré que tomar algo para el dolor después de estar en tu vacía cabeza. Pero déjame advertirte, si esta es otra de tus bromas, estarás limpiando calderos hasta el día en que te gradúes—. Snape se detuvo, mirando brevemente a otro lugar antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en Harry—. Yo, Severus Tobias Snape, juro guardar el secreto que Harry James Potter está a punto de confiarme, que así sea.  
—Que así sea. Profesor Snape, por favor acomódese en la silla y relájese, está a punto de tener el viaje de su vida.  
)00(  
Reuniendo sus cosas, Draco dejó del salón de clases seguido de cerca por Pansy y Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido retenidos por el nuevo profesor para recibir información sobre su detención. Draco había perdido la cuenta de cuántas habían recibido hasta ahora.  
Mucho había cambiado desde que Severus dejó Hogwarts para llevar a cabo las órdenes del señor Oscuro. Y un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue asignado; lamentablemente era del Ministerio y tan malo, si no peor, que Umbridge. Esta vez no estaba Potter para tomar la carga de la ira del profesor, así que todos sufrían con ella.  
Ahora que Severus no estaba, el profesor Slughorn, nuevo profesor de Pociones, actuaba como el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. Por lo que Draco veía, y sabía que varias serpientes compartían su opinión, el hombre no era apto para esa posición. Severus era duro con los alumnos de las demás casas en un intento de compensar el trato injusto que los otros profesores le daban a la Casa Slytherin. Cada vez que lo necesitaban, fuera por una poción, una conversación o porque algún niño de primero echaba de menos su hogar, la puerta de Severus estaba abierta para ellos siempre.  
El profesor Slughorn no era para nada como Severus. El hombre se enfocaba en aquellos que tenían talento para algo, mientras los demás eran ignorados. El sólo pensar en eso hacía rabiar a Draco.  
—Miren esto. Tres pequeñas serpientes solas. ¿Acaso tu padre ha fallado otra de las misiones de Quien Tú Sabes, Malfoy? Apuesto a que adora arrodillarse y besar el borde de su túnica.  
El pasillo estaba bloqueado por un grupo de Gryffindor. La comadreja, la sangre sucia, Thomas y Finnigan. Draco pudo ver a Longbottom parado más allá del resto. Era muy probable que el chico hubiera sido obligado por sus propios compañeros para estar ahí. No sería una sorpresa para Draco si ese era el caso.  
—Es interesante lo mucho que pareces saber sobre cómo saludar al señor Oscuro. Uno podría cuestionarse en qué lado de la guerra estás.  
—¡Cállate, chico hurón! Me tratarás con el respeto que merezco, serpiente asquerosa.  
Draco miró sus uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.  
—Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero después de la muerte de Potter, ya no es lo mismo. Tus insultos son viejos y faltos de calidad. Al igual que el resto de tu familia.  
—¡Retira lo dicho, hurón!  
Una varita le apuntó a Draco y éste bufó.  
—Piénsalo bien, comadreja. No te gustaría una repetición de segundo año, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se siente, Granger, besar a alguien que ha tenido babosas en la boca?… ¿Sabes qué? No me respondas, de verdad no quiero saber.  
Los rostros de Weasley y Granger se pusieron de un fuerte tono rojo. De repente Draco y su grupo encontraron tres varitas más apuntándolos, mientras Longbottom parecía a punto de desmayarse. Draco de verdad esperaba que el chico lo hiciera, al menos así tendría una excusa por no haber participado cuando los demás Gryffindor le preguntaran por qué no se unía a ellos.  
—Creo que sería mejor que todos sigan caminando. Tienen más clases y no sería algo bueno que llegaran tarde. Avancen, esta vez no tomaré puntos de ninguna casa.  
El profesor Slughorn estaba de pie tras los Slytherin, Draco se giró para mirarlo. Confiaba en que Pansy y Blaise le cubrieran la espalda, aunque dudaba que alguno de los Gryffindor se atevieran a hacer algo con el profesor enfrente.  
—Hola, profesor Slughorn. Los Gryffindor fueron muy amables en mostrarme sus varitas. Verá, intento averiguar cómo el material usado en la varita la afecta.  
El profesor le miró con un brillo de interés en los ojos.  
—Quizá estés pensando en una carrera como hacedor de varitas. Si quieres puedo hablar con Ollivander por ti. Por lo que sé no tiene aprendiz en estos momentos.  
Draco asintió, aunque no estaba interesado en ser hacedor de varitas.  
—Estoy verdaderamente honrado de que haga algo así por mí. Pero quizá sería mejor esperar hasta que esté seguro sobre mi futuro. Después de todo, Ollivander probablemente es una persona muy ocupada.  
—Por supuesto, muchacho. Pero cuando tomes una decisión…  
—Me aseguraré de que usted sea el primero en saberlo, profesor.  
Cuando Slughorn finalmente los dejó ir los Gryffindor ya se habían marchado. Los Slytherin, incorporados ya Crabbe y Goyle, se apresuraron a su próxima clase sin que se notara que estuvieran corriendo.  
Era Historia de la Magia, y ya que el profesor Binns aún la enseñaba, eran libres de sentarse atrás y conversar. Era poco probable que alguien intentara escuchar lo que decían, ya que la mayoría dormía o estaba sumido en sus propias conversaciones. De todas formas Pansy lanzó un hechizo para no ser notados, nadie les prestaría atención.  
—No puedo creer el comportamiento de los Gryffindor. Desde que Potter murió han sido un dolor en el trasero. Dudo que puedan ser peores.  
Por suerte no había Gryffindor en esa clase. Y los Hufflepuff estaban demasiado asustados como tratar de escucharlos. Eso era lo bueno de estar con ellos en esa clase. Al menos estaban tranquilos para planear como querían. Draco bufó al tener que lidiar con aquellos en Pociones. Se imaginó que harían estallar más calderos que Longbottom.  
—¿Alguien encontró algo útil sobre Evan James?— comenzó Blaise. Al igual que todos quería saber más sobre la persona que sus padres buscaban.  
Pansy aclaró su garganta y puso un papel en el escritorio que Draco, Blaise y ella compartían. Crabe y Goyle, sentados un poco más allá, ya estaban completamente dormidos. Draco les contaría después de qué habían hablado.  
—Recibí carta de mi madre. Dice que Evan James fue un hacedor de protecciones, que vivió en Hogsmeade hace cincuenta años. No hay documentos de él antes de que fuera hospitalizado por ser atacado por un muggle en Londres justo antes de Navidad. Después de eso los Aurores lo visitaron en San Mungo. Los documentos dicen que era un huérfano de América, sus padres eran originarios de Gran Bretaña, pero se mudaron a los Estados Unidos donde fueron asesinados después. Creció con parientes muggles, que murieron cuando Grindelwald atacó el pueblo donde vivían. Se vino a Gran Bretaña, y adoptó a su único pariente vivo: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.  
Draco frunció el ceño, golpeando con sus dedos la mesa.  
—Conozco ese nombre. Lo escuché hace algunos años.  
Fue Blaise quien recordó el nombre.  
—La Cámara de los Secretos. Ryddle fue quien atrapó a la persona que supuestamente abrió la Cámara. Su nombre está en la Sala de Trofeos.  
El heredero Malfoy frunció más el ceño, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente al tratar de recordar el trofeo; ahora que Blaise lo mencionó, recordó haberlo visto. Era pequeño y estaba ubicado en la parte trasera, como si alguien hubiera intentando esconderlo de la vista.  
—¡Ey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— inquirió Draco sobándose el brazo en el que Pansy lo había golpeado. La chica resopló y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Eso te enseñará a escucharme cuando esté hablando. Eras tú quien quería saber más sobre ese tipo ahora en lugar de esperar a las vacaciones de invierno para preguntarle a tu bisabuelo.  
Draco se encogió de hombros sabiendo que la chica realmente no estaba ofendida. Y si lo estaba no era algo que un poco de chocolate no pudiera arreglar. Eso, y tiempo a solas con su novio, Blaise, probablemente la pondrían de bueno humor nuevamente. Se estremeció. Se prometió mantenerse alejado de los dormitorios esa noche. De repente la Sala Común le pareció un lugar mucho mejor para dormir en lugar de tener que escuchar a los dos amantes.  
—Como estaba diciendo: Evan puso protecciones alrededor de varios hogares de familias sangrepura. Incluida la de Nott y la tuya, Draco. Al parecer era amigo muy cercano de tu bisabuelo—. El rubio asintió, eso ya lo sabía por las conversaciones con el retrato de su pariente—. Murió cuando Grindelwald atacó Hogsmeade, poco antes de que Dumbledore lo derrotara. Bueno, sabemos que en realidad no murió aunque el viejo dijera haberlo visto morir. Así que algo sucedió que lo hizo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra por cincuenta años.  
Draco volvió a asentir, esta vez lentamente, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido y cómo Dumbledore estuvo involucrado. Podía pensar en varios escenarios, el señor James de alguna manera le hizo creer a Dumbledore que Grindelwald lo había matado y luego desapareció. Pero eso dejaba una pregunta: ¿Por qué nadie lo había visto antes? ¿O acaso él pensó que ya era seguro aparecer porque todos quienes le conocían ya estaban muertos?  
También podía ser que Dumbledore fuera el culpable. Ya que el viejo había sido víctima de muchas de las bromas del señor James y podía ser que hubiera decidido vengarse. Quizá Dumbledore había mantenido capturado a Evan James y lo escondió todos esos años, y ahora al fin pudo huir. ¿Pero entonces por qué no había buscado al señor Oscuro?  
Tantas interrogantes comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza, aunque no lo mostró. Después de todo, un Slytherin nunca mostraba cualquier debilidad, los enemigos podían usarlo en su contra.  
El jadeo de Pansy sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste qué le sucedió y por qué desapareció?— susurró frenético, mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Blaise, para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que decían pese al hechizo. Era mejor asegurarse. Pansy negó con la cabeza y Draco comenzó a irritarse y, se atrevería a decirlo, ponerse nervioso. La chica tenía el mismo brillo maniaco en los ojos que cuando andaba de compras. Draco sabía que no significaba nada bueno, pero aún quería saber lo que pasaba.  
—¡Ese hombre tenía al más dulce gatito negro!  
Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, aunque se aseguró de que la chica no lo viera. A veces se preguntaba por qué intentaba comprender a las chicas. Simplemente eran demasiado extrañas y daban miedo.  
)00(  
—Y ahora usted probablemente comprenderá por qué no puedo quedarme aquí— dijo Harry terminando su historia mientras cruzaba los brazos. Había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo mientras hablaba y ahora estaba sentado en la cama.  
Snape lo observaba en silencio, Harry se removió bajo esa mirada.  
—¿Quieres que crea que fuiste alcanzado por la maldición asesina, fuiste enviado en el tiempo, te hiciste llamar Evan James y adoptaste a Tom Ryddle, que en realidad es el señor Oscuro. Luego luchaste contra Grindelwald, lo mataste sólo para ser asesinado por Dumbledore, que era el amante de Grindelwald y quería venganza. Después él tomó el honor por lo que tú habías hecho. ¿Y esta vez la maldición asesina te trajo de vuelta a nuestro tiempo?  
Cuando Snape lo decía de ese modo hasta Harry encontraba difícil creer su propia historia.  
—Sí, es más o menos lo que pasó.  
Cuando una de las cejas de Snape se elevó, Harry supo que no le gustaría lo que le diría el hombre.  
—Aunque no me has explicado qué tienen de malo tus pulmones o por qué toses sangre. Aunque creo que están relacionados.  
Harry se puso colorado. Había tenido un ataque mientras contaba la historia. Y claro que había sido imposible esconderlo de Snape, el hombre tenía ojos de halcón. Ahora el hombre ya sabía que había algo malo con sus pulmones. Harry no supo cómo había logrado averiguarlo, pero sospechaba que Snape lo había examinado a conciencia la noche anterior.  
—Para ser honesto, no tengo idea de qué pueda estar mal. Comencé a tener estos ataques de tos cuando viajé al pasado. Luego cuando me encontré con Grindelwald y Dumbledore en el Callejón Knockturn comencé a toser sangre. Y ahora que regresé los ataques se han vuelto más frecuentes.  
Snape asintió y le dedicó una mirada pensativa; como si Harry fuera un nuevo y desconocido ingrediente y el profesor estuviera intentando descifrar en qué poción podría utilizarlo.  
—Tengo algunas teorías sobre lo que pudo causar esto. Claro que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que pueda probarlas y encuentre una cura.  
Harry, que ya se estaba levantando de la cama, fulminó con la mirada al profesor.  
—¿Escuchó lo que le dije? Tengo que salvar a Remus antes de que Greyback le haga algo y luego debo encargarme de Dumbledore.  
Una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su brazo y lo regresó a la cama.  
—¡No irás a ninguna parte sin mi permiso y eso no sucederá hasta que encuentre una cura! Después de todo se lo debo…— se detuvo Snape antes de decir algo más.  
—¿Qué? ¿Usted le debe algo a alguien? ¿Quién es y qué le debe a esa persona?  
Harry era incapaz de contener su curiosidad, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.  
—Ten cuidado, Potter, o Gryffindor se encontrará en puntos negativos cuando regrese.  
Harry bufó no permitiéndose sentirse amenazado por el maestro de Pociones.  
—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Ya no estudio allí. Se supone que estoy muerto. Aunque por otro lado, si Binns puede seguir enseñando… ¿Por qué un estudiante muerto no podría seguir estudiando?  
Por un instante Harry creyó ver a Snape sonreír. Fue una sonrisa tan pequeña y tan rápida que no estuvo seguro de haberla visto realmente. Decidió ignorar aquello por el momento. Pensar en Snape sonriendo daba mucho miedo.  
El silencio entre los dos fue interrumpido por un "plop" cuando Flubby apareció en la habitación.  
—El amo maestro de Pociones Snape es requerido en el laboratorio. La poción de olor extraño está haciendo ruidos raros y Flubby no está seguro si la extraña poción deba hacer eso.  
Una breve mirada al rostro de Snape le mostró a Harry un breve destello de molestia que enseguida desapareció.  
—Está bien, iré a ver la poción, Flubby— dijo el hombre, en un segundo volvió su atención a Harry—. Potter, ¿tienes tan poco cerebro que crees que puedes huir de aquí apenas te dé la espalda?—. Aunque sabía que era infantil, Harry no respondió, fulminó con la mirada al profesor. Snape se veía cansado y agregó—. Está bien. Flubby, asegúrate de que Potter no pueda salir de la cama. Está enfermo y no entiende que debe escuchar a sus mayores.  
Los ojos de Flubby se volvieron imposiblemente grandes al mirar al joven mago en la cama.  
—Joven amo mago, debería escuchar al amo maestro de Pociones Snape. El amo maestro de Pociones Snape puede curarlo todo. Una vez la barriga de Flubby dolía mucho y el amo maestro de Pociones Snape le dio a Flubby una poción pegajosa que lo curó.  
—Suficiente, Flubby.  
El elfo doméstico agachó la cabeza.  
—Flubby lo lamenta amo maestro de Pociones Snape. Flubby será bueno.  
El elfo doméstico chasqueó los dedos y Harry sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, mientras caía de vuelta a la cama y era incapaz de moverse.  
—Recuerda, Potter: aunque puedas hacer magia sin varita, no te ayudará mientras estás bajo la magia de un elfo doméstico. Es algo muy positivo que prefieran servir a los magos, con facilidad podrían tomar el control del mundo mágico.  
—¡No!— Harry intentó moverse, pese a que sus músculos se sentían como mantequilla derretida— ¡Libéreme, maldición! ¡Es en serio, Snape!  
—Estoy seguro de que así es, Potter— dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla—. Y lo haré… en la mañana—. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando en silencio que un rayo lo alcanzara. Claro que si eso pasaba entonces no podría huir debido al encantamiento que le había puesto el elfo—. Puedes protestar o gritar todo lo que quieras, Potter, pero no servirá de nada. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, así que nadie puede liberarte. Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que yo lo desee. Considera esto la detención que te prometí para cuando comenzara el año escolar.  
Snape salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
—¡Vuelve, Snape! ¡Idiota grasiento! ¡Tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarme que decides huir! ¡NARIZÓN!  
)00(  
El sonido de la voz del chico lo siguió todo el camino hasta el laboratorio ubicado en el sótano. Apenas cerró la puerta el ruido se detuvo y Severus respiró aliviado.  
Potter fue más fácil de manejar de lo que había pensado. Claro que no esperaba que fuera así todo el tiempo. Probablemente el mocoso pronto encontraría la manera de salir de la cama y se colaría por toda su casa, metiendo la nariz en todos los lugares en los que no era bienvenido. Por suerte podría usar a Flubby para mantener al chico de vuelta a la cama cuando eso sucediera.  
Él mismo ya había estado bajo el cuidado del elfo, y el recuerdo aún lo estremecía. Fue una ocasión en que había estado tan absorto en una poción nueva que olvidó por completo cuidar de sí mismo, e ignoró todos los intentos de Flubby de llamar su atención.  
Aquello terminó con Flubby llamando a Narcissa y Lucius. Entonces se vio obligado a quedarse en cama una semana e incluso después sus dos amantes no lo dejaron solo por bastante tiempo. Fue frustrante, por decirlo suavemente. Y Lucius y Narcissa todavía iban a verlo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por suerte el señor Oscuro les ordenó que no fuera molestado, y sabía que sus amantes obedecerían esas órdenes.  
Suspirando, Severus volvió su atención a la poción que hervía en un gran caldero. Era delicada y por lo tanto sólo le permitía a Flubby observarla cuando había algo que no podía posponer. El elfo le informaría cuando la poción llegara a un punto crítico o tenía que añadírsele otro ingrediente.  
Severus sabía que no debía arruinar la poción. No habría manera de que Voldemort no lo castigara si algo malo sucedía. Era una de las razones por las que no le había dicho al mocoso Potter en qué tipo de poción trabajaba. Conociendo a Potter probablemente le echaría algo que la arruinaría sin importarle lo que sucediera con aquellos a su alrededor.  
Con un bufido cortó en rodajas los ojos de dragón y los añadió a la poción. Observó cómo la poción cambió de púrpura a un gris acero y respiró profundamente. Hasta el momento no había tenido problemas, pero esa había sido la parte fácil. En los estados posteriores la poción demandaría toda su concentración. Cuando llegara a ese punto haría que Flubby se asegurara de que Potter no tuviera la oportunidad de molestarlo.  
Viendo que todo estaba como debía, Severus dejó el laboratorio. Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que Potter había dejado de gritar. Probablemente el mocoso se había metido en problemas pese a que Flubby había usado su magia. Potter llamaba los problemas como las abejas a la miel.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó el ataque que Ha… Potter había tenido cuando le contó su historia, cosa que aún sonaba increíble para él. Al principio sólo pudo ser capaz de obervar cómo el chico tosía. Cuando la sangre salió de la boca del mocoso su entrenamiento entró en funcionamiento. Desafortunadamente no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asegurarse de que el chico no muriera e intentó fijaste en la mayor cantidad posible de datos. Trataría de averiguar qué estaba mal con Potter después de la cena. Y una vez que supiera qué era, buscaría una cura.  
Le debía a Lily cuidar de su hijo.  
Abriendo la puerta miró dentro de la habitación y casi sonrió. Al parecer la magia de Flubby había dejado de funcionar, pero no importaba por el momento. Potter estaba profundamente dormido, y si Severus no lo supiera, habría creído que lucía inocente. El chico estaba acostado de espaldas con un brazo sobre su cabeza, las mantas yacían en el suelo. El hombre estaba a punto de marcharse, pero cambió de opinión. Entró en silencio a la habitación y se detuvo frente a la cama. Potter no despertó, cosa que no le sorprendió. El chico parecía medio muerto.  
Severus se tomó su tiempo observándolo. Al igual que la noche anterior notó lo mucho que el chico había cambiado. El parecido con el torturador de su infancia, James Potter, había disminuido. Ahora que tenía el cabello largo y no se le alborotaba tanto, incluso se preguntó si le acariciaba el cabello se sentiría como el de Lily.  
Negó con la cabeza, esperando que ese pensamiento desapareciera. Era imposible que hiciera algo así con el chico Potter.  
Pero por otro lado era el hijo de Lily.  
Incapaz de resistirlo más se agachó un poco y pasó su mano por esos cabellos. Como si se hubiera quemado se retiró de inmediato. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, el cabello de Potter se sentía muy similar a como se sentía el de Lily. Recordó cómo, cuando eran niños, ella le había permitido pasar las manos por su cabello.  
Era difícil de creer que Harry Potter y Evan James eran la misma persona. Desde que conoció sobre el hacerdor de protecciones, Severus admiró el trabajo de aquél hombre. Odió que hubiera muerto tantos años antes de que él naciera. Aquellos cuyas casas habían sido protegidas por Evan James se salvaron de los ataques del señor Oscuro. Pero ahora no estaba seguro de si fue porque Evan James había sido muy bueno en su trabajo, o porque el señor Oscuro no quiso destruir las protecciones que su amante había hecho.  
Era algo divertido, y de alguna manera perturbador, saber que el chico Potter se había acostado con el señor Oscuro. Los enemigos habían sido capaces de volverse amantes. Claro que ahora no funcionaría. Si Voldemort se enterara de eso, Severus no tenía duda de que mataría a Potter. Y, desafortunadamente, no podía permitir que sucediera, aunque traicionara todo en lo que creía y a la gente que amaba.  
Fulminó con la mirada al chico dormido, incapaz al parecer de causar los problemas que sabía de cierto que el mocoso causaba.  
Siguió con el ceño fruncido mientras se agachaba a recoger las mantas y tapaba a Potter hasta la barbilla. Todo el tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía porque no quería que el chico atrapara un resfriado.  
… incluso él mismo lo encontró difícil de creer.  
)00(  
Los cazadores volvían. Remus se quedó atrás, no queriendo unirse al resto de la manada a darles la bienvenida.  
Había despertado en la pequeña comunidad hacía cuatro días. Para su asombro se encontró despertando en una cama con pieles que compartía nada más y nada menos que con Fenrir Greyback, el que lo había transformado cuando eran niños.  
Al principio estaba enojado y quería marcharse. Pero pronto se percató de que eso no sucedería. Cuando Fenrir no estaba siguiéndolo, alguien más de la manada lo observaba. No lo hacían de manera obvia, pero Remus había vivido bastante en el mundo mágico como para saber cuando era observado. Pasó la mayoría de su tiempo mirando a los cachorros.  
Para su sorpresa se encontró con que de verdad le gustaba la vida en la manada. No sólo observaba a los cachorros, también les enseñaba lo que sabía del mundo mágico, de la magia y qué plantas usar cuando estaban lastimados, o de cuáles alejarse a menos que quisieran morir dolorosamente.  
Era casi como estar en Hogwarts otra vez, sólo que mejor. Allí sus estudiantes sabían sobre su pequeño problema peludo, y no les importaba. Principalmente porque también tenían el mismo problema, aunque en la manada no era visto como tal.  
—¿Me extrañaste?  
Una profunda voz sonó cerca de él. Remus se giró deseando tener, una vez más, su varita con él. Normalmente podía confiar en su fuerza de hombre lobo si se encontraba en una situación sin su varita, pero éste no era el caso.  
—Fenrir.  
El licántropo mayor sonrió y lo envolvió en sus brazos.  
—Sé que me extrañaste.  
Remus rodó los ojos. Desde que despertó en la habitación de Fenrir, éste actuaba como un cachorrito enamorado alrededor de él. Asumía que tenía que ver con el asunto de las parejas que había leído en los libros. Claro que los libros eran bastante vagos sobre el tema, ya que ningún hombre lobo publicaría algún libro sobre su raza.  
—Extraño a Harry.  
El gruñido de Fenrir lo interrumpió antes de poder decir más.  
—¿Qué quieres con él? Yo soy todo lo que necesitas, no debes pensar en otra pareja, en especial una que no es un hombre lobo.  
Remus negó con la cabeza, ignorando la rabia en la voz de Fenrir.  
—No lo entiendes. Harry no es algo así. Él es mi… cachorro, creo que esa es la palabra correcta.  
La comprensión iluminó los ojos de Fenrir y asintió lentamente.  
—Ya que es tu cachorro, veré qué puedo hacer. Pero no te prometo nada. El señor Oscuro anda tras el chico, y mi manada lo sigue. Es la única manera en la que seremos iguales a los magos. Pero ya que significa tanto para ti, haré lo que pueda para asegurarme de que tu cachorro siga con vida una vez el señor Oscuro haya ganado la guerra.  
Remus apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Fenrir y cerró los ojos suspirando. Suponía que no era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Ojalá fuera suficiente para que su cachorro siguiera con vida. Harry era lo último que le quedaba de Lily, James y Sirius. No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir si lo perdía.


	9. Capítulo Nueve.

—¡Maldición, Snape! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerme aquí?  
La voz de Harry comenzaba a sonar ronca por todo lo que había gritado durante los últimos cuatro días. Al parecer cada vez que Snape se cansaba de sus intentos de escape, hacia que el elfo doméstico lo trasportara a la cama y Harry yacía allí hasta que recuperara el control de su cuerpo una vez más.  
Cuando nada sucedió Harry cerró la boca y comenzó a fulminar con la mirada la puerta. Había recuperado el movimiento de su cuerpo hacia quince minutos, sólo para encontrar la puerta cerrada. Y eso significaba que era incapaz de dejar la habitación.  
Claro que podía hacer volar la puerta en mil pedazos, pero algo se lo impidió. Hasta ahora el tratamiento de Snape había sido decente, si podía llamarlo así. En vez de encerrarlo en el sótano, el profesor le había dado una habitación para él. También estaba el hecho de que el laboratorio de pociones de Snape estaba en el sótano. Pero además recibía tres comidas al día y no había sido torturado. Era mejor que su estadía en la mansión Malfoy.  
Harry se paró de la cama y empezó a recorrer la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Ya había desperdiciado cuatro días en la casa de Spinner's End. Gracias a Flubby averiguó que era el hogar de infancia de Snape. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le informó que esa habitación probablemente había sido de Snape cuando fue un niño. Pero sin importar cuánto trataba Harry, simplemente no podía imaginar a Snape acostado en esa cama, leyendo uno de esos libros, o jugando con sus juguetes mientras sus padres lo observaban.  
Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana para apoyar su frente en el frío vidrio. Aunque aún no había podido salir de la casa, sentía como si conociera cada centímetro del jardín. Una cosa que había notado sobre el pequeño jardín era que habían varias macetas con lilis. La misma flor por la que había sido nombrada su madre. Se preguntó si era una coincidencia o si Snape había plantado él mismo las flores.  
Ahora podía ver a Flubby en el jardín, sacando las malas hierbas de las macetas. Parecía ser una rutina. Cada día Snape trabajaba en su poción, Flubby hacia las labores de la casa y Harry trataba de encontrar una manera de huir de ese lugar cuando pensaba que nadie le prestaba atención. Hasta ahora no había tenido éxito  
Por lo menos sabía que estaban en un pueblo no mágico ya que había visto pasar varias personas en ropa muggle. Extrañamente parecían no notar al elfo trabajando en el jardín. Harry suponía que habían protecciones alrededor del lugar que impedían que alguien viera algo de naturaleza mágica.  
Cuando Flubby levantó la mirada Harry se quedó helado. Aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo esta vez, no pudo evitar sentir como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo el trabajo que le había dado al elfo doméstico con sus intentos de escape.  
Se alejó de la ventana. Al menos ahora sabía por qué el elfo no había reaccionado a sus gritos. Snape probablemente había mandado a Flubby afuera mientras él usaba el sótano, así ninguno de los dos podría oírlo.  
Frunciendo el ceño todavía más, Harry volvió a sentarse en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Ya había tratado de leer los libros pero ninguno de ellos había llamado su atención, había leído la mayoría de ellos en la segunda habitación de Dudley. Ahora estaba tan aburrido que de verdad ansiaba hacer sus tareas. Ya que no tenía ninguno de sus libros de escuela, comenzó a pensar.  
Aun no sabía en qué bando de la guerra estaba Snape. Aparentemente el profesor no le era leal a nadie o si no, suponía Harry, ya habría sido entregado a Dumbledore o Voldemort. Pero eso no explicaba por qué el hombre no lo dejaba marchase. Snape al parecer quería sanarlo, pero Harry no podía entender la razón de por qué y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Sabía que no serviría de nada preguntarle a Snape, ya lo había tratado y no había funcionado. La única reacción que consiguió fue una ceja elevada y la orden de no meter su nariz en los asuntos que no le incumbían, o se arriesgaba a perderla.  
Después de eso decidió no tocar el tema de nuevo. Conocía bien a Snape para saber que el hombre podía muy bien cumplir con su amenaza.  
—Así que por fin has decidido dejar de ser un histérico— dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.  
—No, simplemente decidí usar mi energía en algo más útil.  
Ni siquiera necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que Snape había levantado una ceja.  
—¿Y eso qué puede ser? ¿Destruir mi casa sin usar magia?  
Sonriendo se dio la vuelta y miró al maestro de Pociones.  
—Planeo la muerte de Dumbledore. Mi último plan involucra un dragón, la mafia rusa y una manzana.  
—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de que se trata el plan. Ahora siéntate en la cama y sácate la polera, ¿o tengo que llamar a Flubby otra vez?  
No queriendo estar indefenso en presencia del profesor, Harry hizo lo que le dijeron. Se estremeció ligeramente pese a la temperatura en la habitación cuando se sentó en la cama con el torso desnudo.  
Se mantuvo perfectamente quieto mientras Snape le lanzaba el hechizo diagnóstico. El profesor ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, aunque él no entendía para qué. Seriamente dudaba que Snape fuera a encontrar algo de importancia. El hechizo se lo habían lanzado tantas veces que ya no le molestaba la sensación de hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo. Después de todo, no era nada comparado con la maldición Cruciatus.  
—Chico idiota, ¿no te dije que me avisaras cuando tuvieras otro de esos ataques?  
Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe y entrecerró los ojos.  
—No pude hacerlo.  
—Quieres decir que eres demasiado arrogante y pensaste que podías lidiar con eso solo.  
Ya cansado de la discusión, Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—No, tuve el ataque después de que usted hizo que Flubby usara su magia en mí. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido pedir ayuda.  
Snape se puso casi tan pálido como Malfoy y no dijo ni una palabra. Harry se quedó en silencio y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de averiguar que andaba mal con el profesor.  
—Profesor Snape, ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Llamo a Flubby? Puedo asegurarme de que él le traiga cualquier poción que necesite.  
El pocionista seguía sin decir nada y Harry comenzó a preocuparse realmente. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.  
Lo que estuviera mal Snape pareció sacudírselo mentalmente.  
—Bueno, Potter, estoy seguro de que estarás feliz de saber qué ahora tendré que encontrar otra manera de asegurarme que no huyas mientras estoy trabajando en mis pociones. Siéntete orgulloso—. La voz de Snape sonaba molesta, pero además había algo que Harry no pudo definir. Si no fuera porque lo conocía habría dicho que Snape sonaba preocupado.  
—¿Y por qué va a dejar de usar a Flubby? No es que me guste ese método, pero no es como si hubiera sucedido algo.  
Harry no le iba a decir lo asustado que estuvo cuando comenzó el ataque y se había visto inhabilitado de moverse.  
—¿De verdad eres tan estúpido, Potter? Pudiste haberte ahogado al no poder moverte. No permitiré que mueras mientras estás bajo mi cuidado. Dañaría mi reputación como maestro de Pociones el que no pueda encontrar una cura para ti.  
—¿Por qué molestarse? Nadie se enterará si es que muero, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.  
Lo que iba a decir Snape fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de Harry. Éste se sonrojó y se abrazó la barriga sin mirar a Snape.  
—Creo que ya es la hora del almuerzo, así que considérate con suerte, Potter. Después de que comas tomarás una poción que preparé. Será el primer paso en tu cura. Sé feliz, serás el primero en quien voy a probarla, y luego tendré que vigilarte de cerca para ver qué efectos tiene en ti.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, no estaba seguro de qué era peor: ser el sujeto de pruebas de Snape o tener que soportar su mal genio más del que ya había soportado.  
—¿Vienes, Potter? ¿O de verdad esperas que la comida sea servida mientras estás en cama?  
Harry salió presuroso de la habitación y siguió a Snape, asegurándose de mantener su distancia. Aunque el hombre no había mostrado intenciones de lastimarlo hasta ahora, sabía que no debía confiar en él de inmediato. Mucha gente lo había traicionado o le había dado la espalda como para no ser precavido.  
Llegaron a la pequeña cocina. Bueno, se suponía que debía ser pequeña pero Harry pensó que Snape había usado algún hechizo para agrandar el lugar. No había otra manera de explicar cómo todo cabía en la diminuta casa. No se sorprendió de ver que la mesa ya estaba puesta. Pequeños sándwiches estaban en un plato al centro de la mesa, donde ambos podrían alcanzarlos. Ya habiendo probado la comida de Flubby, Harry se preguntó cómo Snape lograba mantenerse tan delgado cuando tenía un elfo doméstico que le cocinaba.  
Sin una palabra tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. De vez en cuando Harry le echaba una ojeada al profesor, sólo para alejar la mirada cuando notaba que el hombre seguía mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos negros y expresión pensativa.  
Apenas terminaron de comer Harry siguió a Snape a la sala.  
—Siéntate, Potter.  
Mirando con cautela al profesor Harry hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en el sofá. Snape, aparentemente de la nada, sacó un frasco con una gruesa poción gris en su interior. Harry ya sabía que no sería una experiencia agradable beberla.  
—Esta poción no te curará; es el primer paso en lo que espero sea la cura. Con la poca información que me has dado, tendré que ir ajustando la poción con el paso del tiempo, y esperemos avanzar en la dirección correcta.  
Harry tomó la poción de la mano de Snape.  
—Gracias, aunque todavía creo que está perdiendo su tiempo. No tengo planeado quedarme tanto.  
Snape lo miró molesto pero Harry lo ignoró y bebió la poción. La última gota tocó su lengua y soltó el frasco cuando una sensación de fuego se propagó en sus pulmones. Gritó y se hizo un ovillo; jadeó y presionó sus manos contra los ojos. No permitiría que Snape viera sus lágrimas.  
Finalmente el dolor desapareció y Harry pudo respirar libremente una vez más.  
—Por Merlín, ¿que fue eso? Pensé que se suponía que esto me ayudaría, no que empeoraría el dolor— jadeó mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre vestido de negro.  
—Potter, por una vez trata de escuchar lo que te digo. Si hubieras esperado un poco habrías sabido lo que sucedería, en vez de marchar adelante sin pensarlo dos veces. La poción está hecha para restaurar las células destruidas. Al igual que la Poción Crece-huesos reconstruye los huesos—. Harry asintió sintiéndose cansado e incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos—. Un efecto secundario es que estarás cansado, porque aun con la poción, tu cuerpo necesita mucha energía para sanarse. Y te recomiendo que no uses magia los próximos días. Confía en mí, no te gustaran las consecuencias.  
Harry quiso gritarle a Snape por no decirle aquello antes, pero estaba demasiado cansado.  
)00(  
Voldemort se sentó en su silla y fulminó con la mirada la horrible cosa en su escritorio. Si hubiera sabido que tanto papeleo se desarrollaba al ser un Señor Oscuro, habría escogido otra carrera. Pero fue sobre todo culpa de Dumbledore. Él había estado dispuesto a entrar en la política para conseguir los cambios que quería, pero el viejo había bloqueado cada uno de sus intentos.  
Otra razón por la que encontraba difícil concentrarse en su trabajo era Lucius Malfoy. Desde que les había prohibido a todos ir donde Severus mientras preparaba poción, los dos Malfoy habían sido una molestia. Habían tomado turnos quedándose con él, así que ahora raramente tenía un momento a solas, tratando de hacer que cambiara sus órdenes. Tenía que admitir que escuchar a Narcissa chismosear sobre las otras familias sangrepura y contarle sobre sus últimas compras lo estaba volviendo loco. Por lo menos Lucius era mejor, aunque fuera un poco; después de todo podía ignorar la voz del hombre la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Evan había desaparecido de su vida una vez más. Al menos esta vez no se rendiría y lo daría por muerto. Tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a su amante. Voldemort quería respuestas y las conseguiría, de una manera u otra.  
Le mostraría a Evan que nadie huía de él. Una vez que lo tuviera no permitiría que se marchara. Lidiaría con el problema de que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona una vez que se asegurara no lo dejaría otra vez.  
Había tratado de que Lupin le dijera dónde podía estar escondido Evan, pero nada aparate de tortura haría que el mago abriera la boca. Desafortunadamente Fenrir no le permitiría hacer eso, y Voldemort honestamente dudaba que Evan lo perdonara si lastimaba al hombre lobo. Así que tendría que encontrar otra manera de convencer al hombre lobo de que le diera la ubicación.  
Recordando el encuentro con él en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy, Voldemort frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Evan hubiera tosido sangre. Recordaba haber viso esto antes, pero Evan había logrado obliviarlo antes de poder hacer algo. Esta vez no dejaría que algo así pasara. Una vez que Evan estuviera con él encontraría la manera de curarlo. Podría hacer que Severus preparara algunas pociones y que Narcissa lo ayudara ya que ella estaba estudiando para ser sanadora.  
Sabiendo que Evan estaría en buenas manos sólo tenía un problema. Tenía que encontrar a su amante antes de que el chico hiciera algo estúpido y se lastimara. Sus fuerzas ya estaban divididas. La Orden del Fénix era como una mosca molesta y aun tenía que gastar gente en ellos. Y apoderarse del Ministerio y las redadas le quitaban recursos y tiempo. Y ahora también tenía a gente buscando a Evan. Era una pena que Severus estuviera ocupado o si no le habría pedido que preparara una poción rastreadora. Ninguno de los hechizos, ni siquiera los más oscuros, habían funcionado. Donde quiera que estuviera Evan, el lugar estaba fuertemente protegido.  
—Y todos sabemos que Severus olvida cuidar de sí mismo cuando está trabajando en una poción nueva. Al final, si alguien no lo cuida él podía olvidar de sí mismo y arruinar sin querer la poción, y tendría que comenzar de nuevo. Piense en eso. Tendría que esperar otro mes antes de que la poción esté terminada, incuso mas porque tendríamos que buscar nuevos ingredientes.  
Voldemort suspiró, trabajar con uno de los Malfoy alrededor era algo imposible. Además sabía muy bien que lo que Lucius decía era cierto. Severus era malo al cuidar de sí mismo. Cuando trabajaba en una poción era igual que un niño con un juguete nuevo, simplemente se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor.  
—Está bien, tienes permitido visitar a Snape para asegurarte de que está bien y cuidándose como corresponde. Pero no lo interrumpas de su trabajo en la poción o tú y tu esposa tendrán que pagar las consecuencias—. No había terminado de hablar cuando Lucius salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el rubio volvió su atención al papeleo frente a él—. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, y sólo uno de los dos saldrá de aquí con vida.  
Pudo jurar que los papeles le sonrieron malignamente.  
)00(  
Harry despertó por el sonido de alguien usando el flú. Sintiéndose mareado se sentó y se frotó los ojos mirando alrededor. Aún estaba en la sala de Snape donde se había quedado dormido después de tomar la poción. Snape no estaba a la vista pero supuso que estaba en su laboratorio de pociones una vez más. Hasta ahora el maestro de pociones había esquivado artísticamente responder en qué poción estaba trabajando. Harry suponía que no le gustaría saber qué era, pero eso no le impidió seguir preguntando.  
Hasta ahora no había visto a Snape dejar la casa. Probablemente el hombre creía que cuando volviera encontraría toda su casa destruida si lo dejaba sin supervisión.  
—¡Potter!  
Sintiéndose repentinamente despierto la cabeza de Harry se giró en dirección de la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando divisó cabello rubio. Sólo podía pensar en una familia sangrepura con ese cabello que podría visitar a Snape, y no significaba nada bueno para él.  
Observó a Lucius y a la mujer a su lado. Ambos estaban vestidos en finas túnicas y tenían el blasón Malfoy en sus capas. Harry sabía que sólo habían tres Malfoy. Y ya que dos de ellos eran hombres suponía que la mujer era Narcissa Malfoy antes Black. La madre de Draco, hermana de Bellatrix y prima de Sirius, aunque no podía ver el parecido con él. Por suerte lo mismo podía decirse de él y Dudley. Harry se estremeció al pensar en parecerse a su primo muggle.  
Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer alta, delgada, buena moza y bastante pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio como el de su esposo y muy diferente a los demás Black.  
Antes que alguno de ellos tuviera oportunidad de hacerle algo, Harry salto sobre el sofá para que el mueble estuviera entre él y los dos Malfoy. Debió suponer que los padres de Draco podrían visitar a Snape. Draco siempre había actuado como si fuera cercano al maestro de Pociones y recordó haber oído el rumor de que Snape era el padrino de Draco.  
Con razón el rubio Slytherin podía salirse con la suya con todo lo que hacía en clases de Pociones.  
Mirando desde su escondite tras el sofá encontró a Lucius y Narcissa parados frente a la chimenea con sus varitas en la mano apuntadas hacia él. Se preguntaba por qué no comenzaban a maldecirlo; no era como si pudiera hacer algo para impedírselos. Para salir de la sala tenía que pasar por entre los dos y Snape le había advertido que no usara magia. Deseaba poder conocer las consecuencias para ver si valía la pena correr el riesgo.  
—Potter, nuestro lord desea hablar contigo. Prometemos no matarte, si vienes con nosotros.  
Harry estuvo seguro de que su corazón se detendría cuando Narcissa habló, y se acurruco tras el sofá una vez más. No tenían razón para no querer matarlo a menos que supieran la verdad. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en eso. Podía imaginar muy bien la reacción de Voldemort al enterarse de quién había sido. Era muy extraño que no hubiera sentido nada a través del vinculo, desde que había huido de la Mansión Malfoy la conexión entre él y Voldemort había estado extrañamente tranquila.  
—Y porque debo confiar en la palabra de un mortífago? Por lo que yo sé ustedes me entregaran a Voldemort esperando poder participar en la tortura.  
—El Señor Oscuro sabe quien eras y ya no desea matarte.  
Harry se mordió el labio queriendo creer en las palabras de la mujer. Sería tan fácil si sólo pudiera volver a ser el amante de Tom. Meneando la cabeza sacó a la fuerza el pensamiento de su cabeza. Tom ya no estaba y en vez de él estaba Voldemort. Tenía que recordar eso.  
—Si no confías en la palabra de mi esposa, entonces créeme a mí, Potter. Tú, de toda la gente, deberías conocer el peso de la palabra de un Malfoy—. Sintiendo una varita en su cuello Harry maldijo en voz alta por distraerse. Mientras Narcissa lo distraía Lucius se había colado tras él y ahora lo tenía atrapado—. Ahora levántate e iremos a la chimenea. Estoy seguro de que el Señor Oscuro estará más que feliz de verte otra vez.  
Harry bufó y fulminó con la mirada al rubio mientras se ponía de pie.  
—Seguro. Estará tan feliz que accidentalmente moverá su varita hacia mí y me matara.  
Lucius suspir+o como si estuviera lidiando con un niño problemático.  
—Potter, ya te he dado mi palabra de que no te matare, ¿acaso mi palabra no es suficiente para ti?  
Salieron detrás del sofá sin que Lucius moviera la varita que tenia presionada contra el cuello de Harry.  
—Tú no lo harás, pero Voldemort sí. ¿O eres tan estúpido para no notar lo que pasa cada vez que Voldemort y yo nos encontramos? Ese hombre estaba decidido a matarme incluso antes de que naciera. Y dudo que alguna cosa lo haga cambiar de opinión.  
Mientras hablaba Harry miraba alrededor esperando ver algo que lo ayudara a salir de esa situación. Desafortunadamente para él no había nada útil.  
—Quizás, ha averiguado que eres…  
—Querido, no creo que al Señor Oscuro le guste que cuentes sus secretos sin su permiso.  
Lucius palideció ante la interrupción de su esposa, y Harry decidió usar la oportunidad lo mejor que pudo.  
—¡Flubby!— gritó y se alejó con rapidez de la varita de Lucius. Un fuerte "plop" le avisó del arribo del elfo doméstico.  
—¿Que desea el amo joven mago Potter que Flubby haga ahora?  
Harry esquivó el hechizo que le arrojó Lucius y escuchó algo tras él quebrarse, maldiciendo el hecho de no poder usar su magia.  
—Flubby, encárgate de ellos, no sería bueno que el duro trabajo de Snape se desperdiciara, ¿no es así?  
No tuvo que mirar al elfo para saber que los ojos de Flubby se habían vuelto imposiblemente grandes  
—Los amantes del amo maestro de Pociones no tienen permitido lastimar al paciente del amo maestro de Pociones. Flubby se asegurara de que el amo joven mago Potter no sea lastimado—. El elfo doméstico chasqueó los dedos y Narcissa y Lucius salieron volando hacia el sofá, donde Harry había estado dormido hacia unos momentos, incapaces de moverse—. Flubby le informara al amo maestro de Pociones que los amantes del amo maestro de Pociones han venido a visitarlo pese a las órdenes del amo del amo maestro de Pociones.  
Con eso Flubby desapareció, dejando a tres humanos solos en la sala. Harry miró a los dos Malfoy, que estaban observándolo incapaces de creer lo que había sucedido. En cierta forma Harry podía comprender cómo se sentían. Después de todo él nunca se habría imaginado que Snape tuviera amantes, y en especial los dos Malfoy. Se preguntó brevemente si Draco sabía sobre ello. Aunque no tendría la oportunidad de decirle al otro chico y aunque la tuviera no lo haría. A los ojos de Harry había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, y no era algo que le incumbiera.  
Las caras de Narcissa y Lucius estaban rojas y su cabello todo desordenado. Ni siquiera Mortimus había estado así. Harry deseó tener una cámara con él. Una fotografía del par en estas condiciones habría sido invaluable.  
Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvo flú de una jarra. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de usar el flú y no iba a perder su oportunidad.  
Con el polvo en la mano se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada de ambos Malfoy.  
—Por favor no sean duros con Snape, él aun es uno de ustedes, pese haberme acogido un tiempo. Y díganle a Voldemort… — se detuvo al oír a alguien que se acercaba corriendo. Al parecer Flubby de verdad le había alertado a su amo sobre la llegada de sus amantes—. Díganle a Tom que Beleza se encargará del vejete. Guarida de los merodeadores— concluyó y entró a la chimenea justo cuando Snape entró a la sala.  
Fue arrojado fuera de la chimenea en la sala de la casa de Remus y aterrizó en el suelo de trasero. Temiendo que lo siguieran se alejó de inmediato de la chimenea. No deseaba terminar aplastado bajo el peso de alguien.  
Estaba de pie y listo para correr, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. La casa parecía abandonada pero Harry no quería correr el riesgo de relajarse demasiado pronto. La poción que había tomado lo hacía sentirse cansado y no quería ser atrapado debido a no estar atento.  
Respirando pesadamente y dejó la pequeña sala. El lugar era más pequeño que la casa de Snape pero eso no le molestaba. Eso significaba que había menos lugares donde podían esconderse sus enemigos. Desafortunadamente también significaba que él también tendría menos lugares donde esconderse si aparecían dichos enemigos.  
Al parecer nadie había visitado el lugar desde que él y Remus fueron capturados por Fenrir y su banda de felices hombres lobo. Aun había un gran agujero en la pared de la cocina y trozos de escombro estaban esparcidos por el piso. Harry se estremeció cuando vio la pared con la que había sido arrojado, donde aun había una marca por el impacto. Con razón había estado tan adolorido hasta que Snape lo había sanado.  
Ojala Voldemort no matara a Snape porque el Maestro de Pociones lo había tenido en su casa sin informarle. No tenía dudas de que Snape sería castigado, y se sentía mal porque el profesor no había tenido que ayudarlo, pero aun así lo había intentado. Era por eso que había dejado el mensaje. Esperaba que eso disminuyera la ira del Señor Oscuro, aunque Harry dudaba que algo de Tom quedara dentro de Voldemort, pero de todas maneras podía esperar en ese caso.  
No debió hablar de Beleza y Dumbledore. Si Voldemort hubiera tenido alguna duda de quién era con eso se disiparían. También dejar que el hombre supiera sobre sus planes le daba la oportunidad de encontrar una manera de detenerlo. Sin importar que sucediera, Harry no dejaría que nadie lo detuviera. Después de consiguiera su venganza no le importaba lo que le pasara.  
Moviéndose lentamente por la casa finalmente se permitió respirar. La casa estaba vacía y sólo quería salir de ella lo más pronto posible. Esperando que lo que buscaba aún se encontrara allí decidió apresurase.  
Oyendo activarse el flú en la sala Harry maldijo. Sólo podía pensar en tres personas que sabrían donde buscar por él en estos momentos.  
—Potter, deja de huir como un cobarde. No tienes razón de temer. Te prometo que el Señor Oscuro no quiere matarte.  
Al parecer Snape había liberado a Lucius y Narcissa antes de lo que Harry había esperado. Eso significaba que tendría que apurarse a menos que quisiera ser capturado.  
Apresuró el paso mientras trataba de mantener el silencio, ojala pudiera alcanzar el garaje sin que Lucius lo viera. Después de eso podría marcharse sin problemas. Cuando una luz amarilla voló sobre su cabeza se esquivó y comenzó a correr. Al parecer las cosas no iban como quería.  
Al oír al rubio moverse tras él comenzó a correr. No tenía intenciones de dejar que lo atraparan. Saltó del camino de una maldición que cayó justo donde había estado un segundo antes. Entonces comenzó a sentirse más lucido. Parecía que el efecto de la poción que le había dado Snape estaba disminuyendo.  
Torció el cuerpo para evitar ser alcanzado por un cuadro que había sido sacado de la pared e iba directo a su cabeza. Aunque Malfoy decía que no quería lastimarlo o matarlo al parecer no se detendría ante nada para atraparlo.  
Con Lucius acercándose Harry corrió por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta que lo llevaría al garaje. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, ya que había olvidado cerrarla ese día que habían sido atrapados. Sólo podía esperar que nadie hubiera sacado nada de la casa. Si no estaba allí, no estaba seguro de qué podría hacer.  
Años de correr de Dudley y la pandilla de su primo le sirvieron mucho. Pese a que Lucius tenía piernas más largas que él, todavía era más rápido. Era una de las cosas buenas de no haber crecido con magia a su alrededor. Había aprendido a vivir sin ella. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su rapidez lo había salvado de una paliza.  
Lucius no estaba muy atrás pero probablemente tampoco estaba tan cerca como imaginaba. Harry sabía que no tenía que mirar hacia atrás. Había cometido ese error en el pasado y había sido atrapado por tropezar con algo en su camino.  
Entró volando por la puerta del garaje y la cerró con fuerza sin disminuir su carrera. Se dirigió hacia donde había dejado la motocicleta. No fue difícil de encontrar, después de todo la moto era lo suficientemente grande para que Hagrid la manejara, y con el sidecar tomaba una gran cantidad del garaje.  
Le tomó un momento localizar el interruptor que abría la puerta de la calle antes de apresurarse a la motocicleta. Podía oír a Lucius intentando abrir la puerta, sonaba como si el rubio tuviera problemas, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría la puerta. Había una razón por la que la casa se llamara Guarida de los Merodeadores, como Remus le había explicado.  
Sirius había vivido en la casa un breve periodo de tiempo cuando había estado huyendo, y ni siquiera Dumbledore sabia del lugar. Ya que el animago no había tenido nada qué hacer y había temido que los Aurores lo encontraran ubicó varias trampas alrededor de la casa. Remus había pasado su tiempo encargándose de la mayoría de las trampas, pero había dejado algunas en caso de que algo sucediera. Era raro que ninguna funcionara cuando Fenrir y los demás hombres lobo los habían atacado, pero Harry no tenía planes de quedarse para averiguar la respuesta.  
Alcanzó la motocicleta justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Salto sobre la maquina y giró la cabeza para mirar al rubio, incapaz de contener una sonrisa al verlo. Plumas de pollo amarillas se divisaban en el cabello del mago; sus piernas estaban pintadas de rojo y tenía un pico que dominaba la mayor parte de su rostro.  
Incapaz de contenerse, Harry le cerró un ojo.  
—Por favor, no sean duros con Snape. ¡Cógeme como quieras!  
La expresión de Lucius fue demasiado buena para ser cierta cuando la motocicleta rugió a la vida. La puerta del garaje se abrió lo suficiente para salir y Harry decidió usar el estado de shock del rubio para hacer su escape.  
Como Remus le había dicho, no tuvo que preocuparse por manejar la motocicleta. Sólo se tiró un poco hacia delante y partió hacia las puertas del garaje con la misma velocidad que si hubiera estado en su antigua escoba. Tocó la bocina y se fue rápido por la calle, notando que Lucius ya no estaba tratando de detenerlo. Cuando muriera y se encontrara con Sirius en la otra vida le agradecería a su padrino por esa contraseña. No sólo alteraba a las personas, también salvaba vidas… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?  
)00(  
Sabía que era una idea muy estúpida permitir que Narcissa y Lucius visitaran a su amante. Pero había necesitado descansar de los dos Malfoy y era la única cosa que se le había ocurrido que le aseguraría algo de paz.  
Ahora Voldemort estaba sentado en su habitación privada, con un vaso de vino en la mano mirando las llamas de la chimenea, perdido en memorias del pasado. Su mano libre bajo el cuello de su túnica aferrando el collar que había usado desde el día que lo recibió de Evan en San Mungo. Muchas veces había pensado en botarlo a causa de un ataque de ira por la muerte de Evan, pero cada vez algo se lo había impedido: la sensación de que Evan querría que conservara el regalo. Y Nagini de alguna manera no lo dejaba un segundo a solas.  
La serpiente yacía frente al fuego, aparentemente dormida ya que roncaba con fuerza. Era suerte para él que ella ya hubiera comido o si no aun estaría oyendo sus demandas sobre que saliera en busca de Evan. Aunque no había nada más que quisiera hacer, tenía que permanecer oculto por el momento. El Ministerio había reconocido su regreso y casi todos conocían su rostro ahora. Claro que podría usar un glamour pero veía como algo inferior a él hacer algo así.  
No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su amante en esos momentos. Ojala Evan fuera inteligente y se mantuviera escondido donde Dumbledore no pudiera encontrarlo. Desafortunadamente eso haría su propia búsqueda más difícil de lo que ya era. Tenía la sensación de que Evan tenía aliados que no conocía y que lo estaban ayudando a esconderse.  
Sin importar nada no pararía hasta que Evan una vez más estuviera a su lado.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta. Voldemort frunció el ceño. Sólo unas pocas personas tenían acceso a sus habitaciones privadas y sabían que no debían molestarlo a menos que fuera algo importante.  
Con un movimiento de su mano abrió la puerta con magia sin varita para que sus visitantes pudieran entrar. Suponía que lo que tenían que decir era algo importante, porque nadie se atrevía a molestarlo en esa ala de la casa si no era así.  
Para su sorpresa vio a Lucius, Narcissa y Severus entrar a la habitación. Los dos Malfoy estaban atrás de su amante con sus varitas presionadas contra la espalda del maestro de Pociones. Brevemente se preguntó si acaso este era un nuevo juego de ellos o si algo le había pasado a la poción en la que Severus estaba trabajando. La mirada en sus rostros era lo suficientemente grave como para que algo así hubiera sucedido.  
Severus, por otro lado, lucía como si estuviera cargado por la culpa. Voldemort conocía al hombre y sabía que no muchas cosa lo harían reaccionar de esa manera y eso lo preocupó más de lo que quisiera admitir.  
El trio se detuvo frente a él y, mientras Lucius y Narcissa inclinaron la cabeza, Severus fue obligado a arrodillarse. Voldemort levantó una ceja inexistente, preguntándose en silencio de qué se trataba todo eso. Algo le dijo que era algo que no le gustaría.  
Como si sintiera su ira creciente, Nagini despertó y levantó la cabeza mientras se deslizaba hacia él. Mientras pasaba junto a los visitantes rozó a Severus, que no pudo contener un escalofrío. Esa era una de las razones por las que dejaba a Nagini asistir con él a las reuniones. Incluso sus personas más leales y de confianza le temían a la gran serpiente de una manera u otra. Ayudaba el haberlos hecho observar cómo ella comía una de sus presas después de cazar.  
—Mi lord— dijo Lucius con una reverencia, y el ceño de Voldemort se frunció aun más. No era a menudo que esos tres usaran ese título. Algo grave debía suceder para que Lucius estuviera tan formal. Decidiendo ver de qué se trataba todo eso le hizo una señal a Lucius para que continuara—. Después de que usted nos dio su permiso, Narcissa y yo fuimos donde Severus. Como siempre no avisamos nuestra llegada, no queriendo molestarlo si él se encontraba trabajando en la poción cuando llegáramos. Desafortunadamente no contamos con que él tuviera un invitado.  
Voldemort bebió de su copa, preguntándose en silencio quien había sido el invitado de Severus. No podía ser ninguna de su gente ya que les había prohibido a todos visitarlo mientras trabajaba en la poción. Y sabía que el viejo le había dado tiempo libre en el colegio.  
"Imagine nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos y encontramos a Harry Potter en el sofá de Severus, al parecer habiendo despertado recién de una siesta. El chico no mostro ningún miedo hasta que nos vio, así que suponemos que estuvo allí un tiempo.  
Voldemort entrecerró los ojos que se posaron en Severus. Nunca habría creído que el maestro de pociones, el niño al que había acogido, lo traicionaría de esa manera. Si no supiera que Dumbledore quería muerto a Evan habría creído que Severus de verdad era un espía para la Luz.  
—¿Y dónde está el chico ahora?  
Mientras no supiera cuánto sabía Severus, mantendría la información al mínimo. Después de todo a Severus no le habían dicho nada sobre que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona, y todos sabían que Severus sería incapaz de matar al hijo de Lily Evans.  
Severus pareció encogerse en sí mismo, como sabiendo que estaba en profundos problemas. Pero entonces el maestro de pociones enderezó la espalda y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Voldemort se encontró con la mirada del otro mago, si ver ningún remordimiento en los orbes negros.  
—No podía dejar que usted matara al chico Potter, así que lo lleve a mi casa cuando lo encontré fuera de la mansión Malfoy. Supuse que vería que hacer con él una vez que despertara—. La voz del maestro de pociones era monótona, como si no le importara lo que le fuera a suceder a él. Voldemort no iba a interrumpirlo porque quería saber que lo había llevado a esconder a Evan de él—. Encontré que Potter estaba enfermo, tosió sangre cada día así que decidí trabajar en una cura para él mientras trabajaba en su poción. Mientras tanto Ha… Potter me contó todo lo sucedido durante el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido.  
—Te lo dijo todo— dijo Voldemort mientras se inclinaba en su silla, Severus asintió.  
—Sí, me dijo del pasado.  
No necesitó decir más para que Voldemort le creyera y se echara atrás en la silla cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.  
—¿Encontraste una cura para él?  
Por un breve momento Severus pareció choqueado, pero luego asintió lentamente.  
—Eso creo. Me tomó un tiempo averiguar qupe estaba mal con él, pero después de oír su historia y pensarlo bien, finalmente tuve un gran avance.  
Una vez más Voldemort se adelanto en su silla, había llamado su atención.  
—Explícate.  
Severus respiró profundamente, preparándose para un discurso más largo.  
—El chico fue alcanzado primero por la maldición asesina cuando usted lo atacó ese Halloween. En lugar de morir usted fue reducido a un estado espiritual y Harry fue proclamado como el Niño Que Vivió—. Severus se lamió los labios, una clara señal de que estaba nervioso, algo que Voldemort no había visto en bastante tiempo—. La siguiente vez que fue alcanzado por la maldición fue enviado al pasado y, al mismo tiempo, comenzó sufrir de ataques, aunque sólo comenzó a toser sangre después de que Dumbledore intentó nuevamente atacarlo con la maldición y fallo. La próxima vez que fue alcanzado por la maldición volvió a este tiempo y ahora los ataques son más frecuentes.  
—¿Así que la maldición es la razón de estos ataques?  
Severus asintió lentamente, como para asegurase de que Voldemort lo comprendiera.  
—Sí, al parecer está destruyendo las células en sus pulmones, cosa que resultara en una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Había esperado detener eso pero dado que la cura fue interrumpida, ahora el chico está sin defensa y sin cura.  
—Él puede hacer magia sin varita.  
Sólo Narcissa y Lucius parecieron sorprendido por esa noticia, lo que significaba que Severus sabía sobre ello.  
—No, no hasta después de unos días de tomar la poción. Va a perturbar su magia y los resultados son algo que ni yo puedo predecir, si tiene suerte sólo se drenara a sí mismo y después estará muy cansado. Si no tiene suerte probablemente terminara matándose más rápido.  
Voldemort sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro. Nunca había pensado que su Evan estaría indefenso y solo. Desde el tiempo en que lo conoció siempre había sido fuerte y capaz de defenderse si algo sucedía. Ahora no era el caso, y eso significaba que tendría que encontrarlo, pronto.  
—Envíen gente a buscarlo. Quiero que busquen en todos lados, y nadie tiene permitido maldecirlo. Lo quiero aquí apenas sea encontrado. ¿Entendido?—. Los dos Malfoy asintieron mientras Severus agachaba la cabeza—. No olvido lo que has hecho, Severus. Continuarás con mi poción y también con la cura para Evan. Tu castigo será que estarás bajo el cuidado de Lucius y Narcissa y te mudaras con ellos. Sal de mi vista.  
Lucius hizo una reverencia.  
—Antes de marcharme, mi lord, el chico dejó un mensaje para usted. Dijo que Beleza se encargaría del vejete y pidió que no fuera muy duro con Severus.  
Voldemort asintió, aunque no explicó lo que Evan había querido decir, él ya tenía una idea de que se trataba.  
Miró en silencio mientras se marchaban apresuradamente. Sabía que probablemente debería haber escogido algo diferente como castigo para Severus, como tortura o algo similar. Pero lo necesitaba para su poción y para la cura de Evan. Él no confiaba en nadie más para que preparara una poción para él y su amante.  
Además, quedar bajo el cuidado de Narcissa y Lucius era más cruel que cualquier tortura en la que pudiera pensar en esos momentos.  
)00(  
Aterrizar la motocicleta fue más difícil que aterrizar una escoba. Harry no lo llamaría estrellarse pero estaba feliz de que no hubiera nadie cerca para ver su aterrizaje sin gracia. Se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la motocicleta, esperando que la sensación regresara a sus piernas. Conducir todo el día no le hizo nada de bien. Por suerte había encontrado un aparato muy similar al que estaba en el automóvil de Arthur Weasley que lo había mantenido oculto de los muggles. De esa manera también evitaba al Ministerio.  
Levantó la mirada y divisó la casa en la tenue luz. El lugar había cambiado bastante en el tiempo en que no había estado. Se veía descuidada y Harry supuso que nadie había vivido allí desde que supuestamente había muerto.  
Con un suspiro pesado dejó la motocicleta después de lanzar un hechizo en ella que la protegería del clima y la naturaleza, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Lucía igual a como la había dejado ese día que salió corriendo a Hogsmeade debido al ataque de Grindelwald. Pero notó que había mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que el lugar regresara a su antiguo ser. Era una pena que él no sería quien lo hiciera.  
Se giró y miró hacia Hogsmeade y luego hacia Hogwarts. Recordaba haberse parado de esa manera antes. Se ponía a adivinar en qué lado del castillo se encontraba Tom aunque sabía que era algo imposible a menos que hiciera trampa y usara el Mapa del Merodeador.  
Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.  
Era tiempo de saludar a un viejo amigo.  
Esquivó un jarrón arrojado en su dirección. No recordaba haber comprado eso pero quizás había estado allí cuando se mudó y simplemente no le había prestado atención.  
—¡Oye, podrías parar por favor!— gritó dándose la vuelta para ver si podía divisar al fantasma, que no estaba a la vista.  
—Deja este lugar. Me han ordenado proteger este sitio y no permitiré que nadie entre.  
Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello mientras salía del paso de otra pieza de loza voladora. Esto no era lo que había imaginado cuando pensó en como lo saludaría Hubert.  
—Lo sé, después de todo yo fui quien te pidió que cuidaras de este lugar cuando me marché—. Otra pieza se quedó congelada en el aire y Harry supo que Hubert estaba observándolo, aunque no podía ver al fantasma en ninguna parte—. Mira, soy yo, Evan James. Me mudé a esta casa y traje a Tom Ryddle a vivir conmigo. Compre a Ares y Nagini, y te molestaba golpeando la cabeza en la pared diciendo que estaba aburrido.  
Cerró la boca y esperó. No estaba seguro de donde ir si Hubert no lo dejaba quedarse en la casa. Suponía que cincuenta años solo habían vuelto al fantasma un poco loco… bueno, más loco de lo que Hubert ya había estado.  
—¿De verdad eres tú?  
La voz sonó a su izquierda y Harry se giró sólo lo justo para ver a Hubert.  
—Sí, soy yo, Hubert.  
—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta— dijo Hubert y finalmente apareció a la vista. Si hubiera podido probablemente habría llorado. Parecía cercano a hacerlo por lo que Harry podía ver— ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado? Me dijeron que habías muerto pero yo no les creí. Los fantasmas saben cuando alguien a quien conocen ha muerto. Es un sexto sentido, pero nadie me creyó y todos me dejaron solo porque no los dejaba entrar debido a tus ordenes de proteger la casa.  
Harry sonrió.  
—Yo también te extrañé, y te prometo que me vengaré de quien separó nuestra pequeña familia.  
Hubert pareció contento con eso.  
—Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora que volviste?  
Era obvio que a Hubert no le importaba lo que había sucedido en el tiempo en que había estado desaparecido y Harry suponía que era algo bueno. No tenía ganas de contar la historia completa una vez más.  
—Bueno, en realidad creo que dormiré un poco. Ha sido un largo viaje y estoy cansado. Te prometo que hablaremos mañana.  
—Está bien, pero no creas que podrás librarte de eso. Un fantasma nunca duerme, así que no podrás evitarme.


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry recordó que una vez en la escuela primaria un profesor le dijo a la clase que el hogar está dónde está el corazón. En ese entonces supo que nunca encontraría un hogar con los Dursley, pese a lo mucho que lo deseara. Durante un tiempo pensó que Hogwarts era su hogar, pero mayormente era el castillo, no la gente en él. No había pasado el suficiente tiempo en La Madriguera y Grimmauld Place era, simplemente, demasiado escalofriante.  
El único lugar que podía llamar hogar era la casa en la que se encontraba, pero sin Tom y Nagini no era lo mismo. Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello aun mojado por el baño que recién había tomado. Sabía que Hubert lo observaba, el fantasma sólo lo dejó a solas cuando entró al baño, y solamente porque le había prometido no desaparecer mientras estaba allí. Si hubiera sabido que su desaparición tendría semejante efecto en el fantasma habría regresado antes, aunque pensaba que unas semanas de diferencia no habrían hecho alguna diferencia.  
La casa estaba casi en el mismo estado en que la había dejado. El cuerpo de Ares no estaba, pero un tour por el jardín lo llevó a una pequeña lápida bajo un árbol donde la lechuza negra a menudo descansaba cuando estaba viva. Era un lugar adecuado para Ares, y si estuviera viva ahora, él, Harry, estaba seguro de que ella estaría agradecida por lo que habían hecho con su cuerpo.  
Unas cuantas cosas habían desaparecido de la casa. Las cosas de Tom y algunas de él. Harry suponía que Tom se las llevó cuando tuvo que regresar al orfanato. Su baúl no estaba, pero no se preocupó; los hechizos en el baúl impedirían que cualquier persona lo abriera, así que Voldemort no había podido sacar su capa o el mapa. Aparte de eso la casa lucía tal y como la había dejado aquél día.  
Parecía que una tormenta hubiera pasado por el lugar; sólo unas cuantas cosas habían sido movidas, aunque Harry sospechaba que había sido para que Tom pudiera moverse por la casa. No había razón para que el chico limpiara el lugar si volvería al orfanato.  
Hubert le había dicho que nadie, excepto Tom, había visitado la casa debido a las protecciones.  
Al parecer Hubert no había estado tan solo como había creído. Durante sus últimos cursos en Hogwarts Tom lo visitaba con regularidad con el fin de que el fantasma no se sintiera tan solo. Después de su graduación había regresado unas cuantas veces; normalmente el día en que Harry lo había adoptado, el cumpleaños de Harry, y en la fecha de su supuesta muerte. Pero hacía quince años que Tom no había regresado y Hubert asumió que había muerto. Harry sabía lo que había sucedido, pero no tenía corazón para decirle la verdad al fantasma.  
Hasta ahora Harry había evitado hablar con Hubert del porqué desapareció durante todos esos años. No podía contarle sus planes, suponía que el fantasma le impediría marcharse. En el peor de los casos lo volvería a poseer, cosa que Harry no quería experimentar de nuevo. Una vez había sido más que suficiente para él.  
Ello aún lo dejaba con el problema de cómo salir sin que Hubert lo detuviera.  
Se alejó de la ventana, desde la cual observaba Hogwarts. Tenía que moverse pronto. Gracias a la poción que Snape le había dado se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que el efecto terminara. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto; iría a una misión de reconocimiento. Necesitaba entrar al castillo sin que Dumbledore lo averiguara. Por suerte conocía una manera de entrar al colegio, una de la que el viejo no sabía nada, de eso estaba seguro.  
—Voy a salir.  
—¿Volverás?  
Hubert estaba frente a él, flotando en la puerta para que Harry no pudiera pasar sin atravesarlo.  
Harry vaciló. No quería que Hubert intentara detenerlo, pero tampoco sería justo que el fantasma lo esperara si él mismo no sabía si saldría con vida.  
—Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro. No deberías esperarme. Quizá sería bueno que permitieras que alguien más se mudara. Así no estarás solo.  
Hubert lo miró pensativo, Harry se quedó lo más quieto posible mientras le devolvía la mirada. No tenía idea de cómo pelear contra una fantasma, pero estaba dispuesto si era necesario.  
Finalmente Hubert suspiró, parecía que había encontrado algo que buscaba. Si era algo bueno o malo para él, Harry no tenía idea. El fantasma se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar por la puerta. El mago sonrió al pasar a lado de Hubert.  
—Gracias, Hubert, ha sido un placer conocerte.  
El fantasma bufó.  
—Bueno, mejor mantente con vida, o Tom te matará. Y si mueres, eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí conmigo. Podemos hacerle bromas a quienes se muden—. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono optimista del fantasma. Esa era una reacción que no había esperado—. Verás, uno se pone un poco solitario al estar aquí, así que serás más que bienvenido.  
Aunque el corazón de Harry se sintió cálido ante esa declaración, también le ponía un poco los pelos de punta. Le recordó mucho a su segundo año, cuando Myrtle la Llorona le ofreció compartir su baño si moría en la Cámara de los Secretos. Al menos estaba seguro de que Hubert no estaba enamorado de él.  
—Gracias, Hubert, aunque no te prometo nada. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer porque no hay nadie más que lo haga. Pero esa es la historia de mi vida— sonrió con amargura.  
No era como si Voldemort y los mortífagos no lo hubieran intentado pero, a diferencia de Harry, no tenían los medios para hacerlo. Harry podría entrar a un lugar donde Dumbledore jamás esperaría un ataque.  
—Sólo asegúrate de hacer lo que tienes qué hacer. Y si necesitas avanzar a la otra vida, no dejes que lo yo dije te detenga. Quién sabe, tal vez Tom estará esperando por ti en el otro lado.  
Harry asintió, aunque sabía que ese no era el caso.  
—Gracias otra vez, Hubert. Has sido un buen amigo y, sin importar lo que suceda, siempre te recordaré.  
Se miraron mutuamente sin necesidad de decir nada más.  
Con una última sonrisa para Hubert, Harry dejó su hogar sin mirar atrás. Había dejado dentro de su antigua habitación la motocicleta. Dudaba que la volviera a necesitar pero, sin importar lo que sucediera con él, la motocicleta de Sirius estaría segura. También dejó su túnica exterior en la casa, le sería más fácil moverse sin ella. Prefería estar preparado en caso de que algo sucediera. Sólo esperaba que nadie le viera así, probablemente pensarían que algo andaba mal con él por andar vestido sólo con la túnica interior con el frío que hacía. Lo último que necesitaba era que la gente le prestara atención.  
Antes de marcharse conectó las protecciones a su fuerza vital; de esa manera caerían cuando él muriera. Hubert podría dejar que alguien se mudara, si así lo deseaba. No podía hacer mucho más en caso de que Voldemort monitoreara las protecciones.  
—Uno pensaría que a Voldemort se le ocurriría buscarme aquí. Quizá cree que es demasiado obvio— se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor para ver si nadie lo observaba.  
Ya había arriesgado al darle a Lucius las suficientes pistas. No tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de lo que había querido decir, pero Harry ya no estaría cuando eso sucediera.  
Observó Hogsmeade. La última vez que había visto el pueblo éste estaba envuelto en humo e incluso desde el lugar en el que estaba había podido oír los gritos cuando Grindelwald y su gente atacaban. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Mucha gente había muerto ese día y él había matado a una buena parte. No se arrepiente, lo hizo para proteger a aquellos a los que amaba; aunque al final no hacía mucha diferencia. Después de todo, todavía estaba tan solo como cuando sus padres murieron.  
Mirando por última vez la casa, donde creyó ver a Hubert en una de las ventanas, los músculos de Harry comenzaron a cambiar y a encogerse. El proceso fue más lento porque hacía mucho que no se transformaba. Por suerte, la poción de Snape no interfirió con el proceso, no sabía cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias.  
Poco después un pequeño gatito negro con un rayo blanco en la frente se encontraba donde antes había estado un muchacho. Con un agraciado salto cruzó las protecciones y se dirigió a Hogsmeade. Se movía rápido y libre, y se mantuvo en el camino para que nada lo detuviera. Por los aromas a su alrededor supo que hacía tiempo alguien había estado por allí.  
Había sentido que alguien tocó las protecciones antes, cuando se daba el baño. Decidió no reaccionar ya que aquella persona no había hecho nada más que estudiar las protecciones. Ya que no podía oler a la persona, aparte del aroma en el camino, Harry supuso que no podía haber sido algún niño del pueblo que andaba husmeando por ahí.  
Al acercarse a Hogsmeade disminuyó el paso. Había mucha más gente por ahí de lo que había esperado. La gran mayoría usaba túnicas de Hogwarts. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por no seguir el rastro de los días. Justo había ido al pueblo en un día de salida de los estudiantes. ¿Sería mucho pedir que no hubiera chicas ese día? Quizá las chicas no vendrían porque todos se aburrieron de ellas.  
Sabiendo que no podría dirigirse a la entrada secreta si no pasaba por el pueblo, respiró profundamente; levantó la cola y siguió caminando. Lo haría por Tom, y nada haría que se arrepintiera.  
Dumbledore jamás sabría qué lo atacó una vez que terminara con él.  
)00(  
—¿Por qué accedimos a que ella nos trajera a esta tienda?  
La voz de Blaise no era nada más que un susurro y sólo Draco, que estaba a su lado, pudo escucharlo. El rubio se acercó disimuladamente a su amigo mientras observaba a la gente.  
—No tengo idea. Pero es tu novia, así que dile que queremos marcharnos.  
Blaise palideció ante a idea y rápidamente miró alrededor para fijarse que una tercera persona no estuviera alrededor.  
—¿Estás loco? Pansy ha estado hablando sobre éste lugar durante siglos. No tomaría a bien el saber que queremos irnos.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Aún no entiendo por qué tuve que venir con ustedes. Este lugar es para parejas y, admitámoslo, tres son multitud.  
—Si te sientes así debiste decirnos, Draco. Pansy y yo habríamos…  
Draco lo silenció con una sola mirada.  
—No me siento así…, es sólo que no me gustan este tipo de lugares.  
—Entonces vete. Cuando Pansy regrese iremos a buscarte; así tendrás un poco de tiempo para ti. Sólo recuerda lo que el profesor Snape siempre dice: somos más fueres en grupo; así las demás Casas no se atreven a atacarnos.  
Divisando a Pansy, que salía del baño, Draco bebió de golpe el resto de su té earl grey.  
—Ve cuanto tiempo puedes mantenerla aquí. Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, regresaremos juntos a Hogwarts, como siempre.  
Sin esperar una respuesta de su mejor amigo, Draco dejó el Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot. En silencio se juró a sí mismo que sería la última vez que entraba a ese lugar. Ni siquiera Pansy podría lograr que volviera. ¿Para qué se engañaba? Pansy volvería a arrastrarlo a ese lugar como lo había hecho muchas veces. Esa chica era demasiado fuerte para su propio bien, y sabía cómo usar esa fuerza para conseguir lo que quería.  
Draco agachó rápidamente la cabeza para no ser visto por un grupo de Gryffindor que pasó por su lado sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.  
Severus sabía de qué hablaba cuando les dijo que se mantuvieran en grupos. Desde que Potter había muerto parecía que los Gryffindor sentían la necesidad de mostrar que eran los buenos. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era ir tras los malvados Slytherin. Draco había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había encontrado a algún chico de primer año llorando porque los Gryffindor se habían unido para atacarlo.  
Estaban solos. Los profesores hacían lo posible, pero no podían estar en todas partes. Draco sabía que algunos de los profesores giraban el rostro si se encontraban con una escena así. Quizá era porque también necesitaban renovar sus creencias de que los Slytherin eran malos. Además, ¿por qué ayudar a alguien con quien probablemente se enfrentaría después en el campo de batalla? No recibían ayuda de Dumbledore, ni la querían, y sin Severus no tenían a nadie que los defendiera.  
Viendo cabellos rojos dirigirse hacia él, Draco siguió con un grupo de Hufflepuff, éstos estarían demasiado asustados para delatarlo; él se limitaba a ignorar sus miradas de miedo. Mientras estuviera a la vista de todos, nadie sería tan estúpido para intentar atacarlo. Al menos esperaba que los adultos en Hogsmeade detuvieran alguna pelea, después de todo era malo para sus negocios.  
El sonido de una campana alcanzó los oídos de Draco. Miró alrededor tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía. Realmente no había mucha gente a su alrededor. Los Hufflepuff habían desaparecido en una tienda. No estaba seguro de si en realidad habían visto algo interesante o fue una táctica para alejarse de él, aunque no le importaba.  
Miró otra vez a su alrededor y tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Severus le había enseñado a confiar en sus instintos, era algo que había mantenido con vida a su padrino cuando tenía que lidiar con el profesor Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix.  
Se movió hacia dónde provenía del sonido, un pequeño callejón entre dos tiendas. Había basura en el suelo pero supuso que podría cambiarse la túnica cuando volviera al castillo y quemar la que estaba usando ahora.  
Se aventuró al callejón sin salida, asegurándose de tener la varita en la mano por si el autor del ruido se decidía a atacar. Fácilmente podía ser una trampa de los Gryffindor, y Draco estaba seguro de que terminaría lamentándolo si ese era el caso. Aunque quizá así les pagaría de vuelta a esos idiotas que se dedicaban a atacar a su Casa.  
Algo pequeño y oscuro se movió en un rincón; Draco levantó la varita.  
—Lumos— susurró y una suave luz iluminó el lugar.  
Era seguro de que aquello lo volvía un blanco fácil, pero ya que era mediodía nadie podía esconderse entre las sombras. Y cualquiera que pasara por allí podría verlo; si alguien era tan estúpido como para atacarlo, la ayuda vendría en pocos minutos.  
Era una pena que sólo bastaran unos segundos para lanzar la maldición asesina.  
Conteniendo el aliento y con la varita lista para atacar, Draco llegó al rincón donde vio moverse algo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba; encontró poco probable que fuera a ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo si alguien lo atacaba.  
De pronto miró una pequeña bola peluda con grandes ojos verdes. Cuando el gatito se movió ligeramente, el sonido se escuchó otra vez. Draco se percató de la campanita plateada que colgaba del cuello del animal. Con rapidez miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba. Se agachó y estiró su mano para que el animal pudiera olerlo.  
—Hola, pequeñín, ¿estás perdido? No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar a tu dueño—. Cuando fue a tomar al gatito, éste siseó y se alejó de él, aunque no muy lejos porque chocó contra la pared. Draco se quedó quieto para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo pocos sabían de su interés por los felinos. Blaise y Pansy seguían diciéndole que era una sorpresa que no hubiera sido sorteado en Gryffindor en lugar de la Casa de las Serpientes—. Bueno, ¿no eres un gatito lindo? —. El animalito siseó en desacuerdo— Que gracioso, me recuerdas mucho a Potter: pelo negro y ojos verdes. Incluso tienes un rayo como él—. El gatito ladeó la cabeza, como si pudiera comprender lo que le decían—. Es mejor que tengas cuidado de que nadie te vea. Potter no es muy popular desde que la gente cree que traicionó a todos. En realidad, Potter era su Chico Dorado, no hay manera de que hubiera hecho algo así. Desafortunadamente somos muy pocos lo que creemos en su inocencia.  
El gatito se alejó de la pared y chocó su cabeza contra la mano del chico. Comprendiendo el significado, Draco comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas. Como recompensa, el gatito ronroneó y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Había muy poca gente frente a la que podía dejar caer su máscara. Pero ese no era el caso con los animales; a ellos no les importa quién era o su familia mientras amigable con ellos.  
—Vamos— le dijo al animalito tomándolo y afirmándolo para que no escapara—. No pareces ser un gato de la calle, aunque estás muy delgado. Quizá te lleve conmigo a Hogwarts para preguntar si a alguien se le perdió un gato. Si no tendré que encontrar un lugar seguro para ti. Probablemente lejos de la escuela, no es seguro estar con una serpiente en estos tiempos—. El gatito le lamió la mano y Draco volvió a sonreír—. Parece que estás de acuerdo conmigo.  
Sabiendo que Pansy y Blaise probablemente lo estaban buscando y se preocuparían si no lo encontraban, Draco se puso de pie. El gatito maulló y le enterró las garras en el brazo.  
—Tranquilo, pequeño. Aunque resbales no debes preocuparte. Soy el mejor Buscador de Hogwarts así que te atraparé antes de que llegues al suelo—. Si el gatito hubiera tenido cejas, Draco tenía la sensación de que habría levantado una—. Está bien, Potter era el mejor Buscador, pero ahora que no está tengo el derecho de clamar el título.  
Al dejar el callejón sin salida Draco siguió hablando, manteniendo la voz baja para que la gente no pudiera oírlo.  
—Ahora que Potter no está no hay competencia. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw nunca nos dan razón para preocuparnos, los únicos contra los que perdíamos eran los Gryffindor. Pero después de la muerte de Potter la chica Weasley tomó su lugar. En realidad Potter era mejor Buscador que ella, y él estaba casi ciego sin sus anteojos. Pero lo peor de todo es que dejaron que la Comadreja tomara el lugar de Capitán. Lo he visto jugar ajedrez, pero no es lo mismo que jugar Quidditch. A veces no da ganas de jugar, no es satisfactorio si no tienes que luchar por la victoria.  
—¡Draco!  
El chico giró la cabeza de golpe y entrecerró los ojos antes de notar que Pansy y Blaise se dirigían hacia él. Se relajó. No temía ser atacado por ellos. Sintió tensarse el cuerpo del gatito al acercarse sus amigos y pasó una mano por su pelaje hasta que el gatito se tranquilizó y comenzó a ronronear.  
—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿Cómo te atreves a marcharte de esa manera? Sabes que el profesor Snape nos ordenó estar juntos para mantenernos a salvo, ¿por qué te marchaste?  
Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. La voz de Pansy comenzaba a atraer la atención de la gente hacia ellos.  
—Hola, Pansy, es bueno verte. Pensé que Blaise y tú querrían un momento a solas.  
La expresión de la chica se suavizó un poco y Draco respiró.  
—Aún así, esa no es razón… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un gatito? —. Antes de que Draco pudiera responder le quitaron el gatito de los brazos— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Es tuyo? ¿Dónde lo compraste? Está un poco sucio pero nada que un baño no arregle.  
El gatito miró horrorizado cuando Pansy mencionó el baño, como si comprendiera lo que decía.  
—En realidad no es mío, lo encontré en un callejón. Probablemente se escapó o lo dejaron abandonado. Si no tiene dueño le encontraré un lugar.  
—Bueno, puede quedarse conmigo hasta que encuentres a alguien. Debemos volver al colegio, hay alguien que necesita un baño— sentenció Pansy y arrulló al gatito que gruñó mientras los dos chicos se miraban.  
—Es tu novia— susurró Draco para que la chica no los escuchara.  
—Lo sé, y todavía me pregunto qué fue lo que bebí para invitarla a salir conmigo.  
—Blaise, si quieres cualquier cosa en el futuro cercano, mejor piensa antes de hablar—. Blaise palideció y Draco sonrió— ¿Azotado?  
—Cállate. El día que te juntes con alguien veremos quién termina azotado.  
—Como si eso fuera a suceder. Hay mucho de mí para que lo ame sólo una persona— respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa. No era secreto que nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo con alguien.  
—Vaya, vaya. Miren esto, tres pequeñas serpientes solitas.  
Draco, que había comenzado a caminar junto a Pansy y Blaise, se detuvo al ver quienes estaban de pie frente a ellos.  
—Comadreja, Pelirroja, Sangresucia— dijo mientras él y Blaise se paraban frente a Pansy para que el gatito quedara escondido de los Gryffindor.  
Mirando alrededor se dieron cuenta de que los leones, probablemente Granger, habían planeado todo. Estaban en lugar donde nadie de Hogsmeade podría verlos, y donde nadie de Hogwarts podría escucharlos. Por supuesto, no era tan tontos como para pedir ayuda.  
—Cierra la boca, Malfoy. Ustedes las serpientes se rehúsan a aprender cuál es su lugar. Incluso los más pequeños no aprenden a pesar de las lecciones que les hemos dado.  
Draco apretó los puños.  
—Ten cuidado, Sangresucia. Para alguien que dice ser tan inteligente estás siendo bastante estúpida.  
—¡No llames así a mi novia, Hurón!  
—Fue tu novia la que admitió estar tras los ataques a los niños en el colegio— dijo Pansy atrás de los dos Slytherin.  
—¡Cállate! — exclamó la chica Weasley.  
Blaise suspiró.  
—Tal parece que ser bueno con las palabras es algo que le falta a tu familia, al igual que el dinero.  
Observaron cómo los tres se pusieron de un interesante color rojo.  
—Les vamos a demostrar quienes son superiores— dijo Ginny Weasley y sacó su varita— ¡Impe…!  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la maldición una bola de pelo negro saltó desde los brazos de Pansy y se aferró a la cabeza de la pelirroja. La chica gritó mientras trataba de sacarse al gato del rostro. Granger se acercó a ayudarla, ya que tenía un gato pensó que podría lidiar con ese, pero sólo emporó las cosas.  
Draco volvió sus grises ojos hacia Weasley, que había levantado su varita y la tenía apuntada hacia el rostro de su hermana mejor.  
—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— le advirtió al pelirrojo.  
—¿Y por qué tengo que escucharte, Hurón?  
—Porque hemos observado tu habilidad con la varita durante todos estos años, y sabemos lo malo que eres con una en la mano, sea mágica o de otro tipo— respondió Pansy.  
La cara de Weasley se puso más roja, Draco no habría creído eso posible.  
Sin dejar que Weasley tuviera la oportunidad de lastimar al gatito, el rubio apartó a Granger del camino y con gentileza tomó al animal del pellejo del cuello. Para su sorpresa el gatito dejó de moverse y se quedó lánguido mientras lo alejaba de la chica y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.  
Sin otra palabra Draco, Blaise y Pansy se alejaron de los Gryffindor y continuaron caminando como nada hubiera pasado. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Draco volvió su atención al gatito en sus brazos, que lo miraba con ojos inocentes.  
—Haré que los elfos domésticos te den la mejor comida esta noche, Beleza.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? Beleza era el gato de Tom Ryddle, y no hay forma de que sea el mismo, no es más que un gatito.  
Blaise dio un gritito cuando Pansy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
—¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos en clase de Historia? El gatito luce exactamente igual al de Tom Ryddle. Por eso es una buena idea llamarlo Beleza. Además creo que el nombre le queda bien.  
Caminaron hacia Hogwarts mientras Pansy y Blaise continuaban discutiendo como una pareja de viejos. Draco los ignoró a ambos y se concentró en el gatito que tenía en los brazos.  
El animalito en realidad se parecía mucho al Beleza de Tom Ryddle ahora que lo pensaba bien. Seguramente era una coincidencia.  
)00(  
Voldemort dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el último de los mortífagos dejó la sala de audiencia y la puerta se cerró tras él. Se dejó caer en su trono con un suspiro, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y viejo como Dumbledore.  
Nagini desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a sus habitaciones privadas. La serpiente le había dejado claro que no pensaba lidiar con él mientras estuviera así. Ella también quería que Evan volviera a donde pertenecía, pero eso no significaba que ella también estuviera insoportable.  
Voldemort no había maldecido a nadie, pero estuvo cerca. No había nada más que quisiera en esos momentos que hacer sentir a alguien como si estuviera en el infierno. Bueno, quería a Evan a su lado, pero ya que eso parecía ser imposible, tenía que conformarse con algo más.  
No entendía cómo su amante había evitado ser visto desde que escapara de la casa de Severus. Ni Evan ni Potter tenían conexiones ahora. No tenía un lugar dónde esconderse, ni siquiera Gringotts estaba de su lado. Voldemort estaba bastante seguro de ser contactado por los globins si Evan decidía esconderse con ellos.  
Pero aún así el chico parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Algo que no debería haber sido posible.  
Lo pero era que ahora sabía sobre la enfermedad de Evan. Tenía a Severus trabajando en una cura para su amante. El pocionista ya había comenzado cuando el chico vivió con él, pero le había explicado que será un largo proceso antes de que Evan fuera sanado. Y aún así existía el riesgo de que algo sucediera.  
Se rehúso a pensar más en ello. Se enfocaría en encontrarlo primero; después jugaría a la enfermera con su amante todo lo que quisiera. Mientras tuviera que ver en el asunto, Evan jamás tendría que sufrir de nuevo.  
Pero antes tendría que hacer la misión imposible y encontrar a su rebelde amante.  
Frunciendo el ceño cerró la mano alrededor del collar que Evan le regalara hacía tantos años. Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho sobre las habilidades de dicho objeto. En especial la de rastrear al poseedor del otro collar.  
Voldemort sintió el deseo de darse un golpe en la frente. Por suerte no había nadie cerca cuando cumplió con ese deseo. Debió pensar en ello antes y ya tendría a Evan a su lado, donde lo quería. Se sacó el collar y lo observó como si tuviera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del Universo.  
—Muéstrame a Evan James— dijo sin casi atreverse a respirar mientras esperaba que algo pasara. No estaba seguro de que sucediera, pero Evan usó ese método cuando él huyó al orfanato. Desafortunadamente su amante nunca le había mostrado cómo lo hizo, y ahora él se encontraba lamentándose el no haberle hecho preguntas en ese entonces. Maldijo cuando nada sucedió y levantó la mano para arrojar el inútil collar. Pero antes de hacerlo su rostro se iluminó en realización— ¿Será tan fácil? — se preguntó. Bajó lentamente el brazo y volvió a mirar el collar— Muéstrame a Harry James Potter.  
Se sentía extraño al usar ese nombre, pero lo haría si ello le devolvía a su amor.  
El collar flotó levemente sobre su mano y apuntó hacia el Norte. Voldemort no pudo contener una sonrisa.  
—¡Colagusano! — llamó.  
El animago abrió la puerta de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a él.  
—Sí, mi lord.  
Por una vez la voz de la rata no temblaba.  
—Dile a Lucius que lo quiero aquí en quince minutos sin importar lo que esté haciendo—. Cuando la rata no se movió lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto, Voldemort envió un hechizo cortante en su dirección; sonrió de medio lado cuando el hechizo alcanzó su objetivo—. Al parecer la cacería terminará pronto, mi querido Evan.  
)00(  
Harry se situó frente a la gárgola durante la noche, escuchando atentamente por si alguien lo había seguido hasta el despacho del director. Notó que no había retratos. Probablemente era para que el director pudiese ir y venir sin que nadie lo viera.  
Supo por las conversaciones de los Slytherin que Dumbledore no estaba en Hogwarts; tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad porque no sabía cuándo se le presentaría otra.  
Había salido de la Sala Común de Slytherin apenas las serpientes se quedaron dormidas. Tomó más tiempo de que había supuesto, además de que el camino hasta la oficina del director siendo gatito le tomaba más tiempo.  
Como Pansy prometió, le dio un baño y aunque Harry estaba limpio se sentía avergonzado al pensar que alguien lo había bañado, especialmente una chica. Aunque fue un baño como Beleza, no cambiaba el hecho de que él era un varón. Por suerte el pelaje había cubierto su cuerpo, pero sintió que se le subieron todos los colores. Desafortunadamente ahora no tenía pelaje que lo cubriera, aunque tampoco había nadie que notara lo rojo de su cara al recordar aquello.  
Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora olía a lavanda. Al menos ahora el aroma no era tan malo como lo fue en su forma animaga.  
Comenzó a nombrar diferentes golosinas mientras recordaba su tarde. Como lo prometió también, Draco le dio una recompensa después del baño. Queriendo mantener su imagen de gatito inocente, Harry había jugado con la bola que el rubio hizo para él.  
Aún no podía creer cómo sus antiguos amigos habían cambiado. Se preguntó si siempre habían sido así y él no lo había notado, o si era algo que pasó con el tiempo. Sin importar cómo, no lamentaba lo que le había hecho a Ginny. No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de maldecir a los Slytherin. Y si Draco no lo hubiera agarrado probablemente habría causado más daño.  
Se preguntó cómo le explicaría Ginny sus heridas a madame Pomfrey. No era necesario ser un Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que eran marcas de garras. ¿Acaso la pelirroja culparía al gato de Hermione o diría la verdad? Pero decir la verdad significaba decir lo que había hecho para que el gato la atacara. No saldría de ello fácilmente.  
En el treceavo dulce nombrado, la gárgola se hizo a un lado y reveló la escalera. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que Dumbledore regresara, pero ojalá fuera el suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
Se aseguraría de que la muerte del viejo pasara a la Historia.  
Subió corriendo las escaleras de caracol sin esperar a que ellas mismas lo llevaran. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho. Dumbledore había aprendido de sus antiguos errores y había contratado a un profesional para que hiciera las protecciones alrededor de su oficina. Aparentemente el director temía que alguien le hiciera bromas igual a las que él. Harry, le había hecho durante la época escolar de Tom.  
Desafortunadamente para Dumbledore, parecía ser muy tacaño.  
Harry liberó su magia y la dejó escanear las protecciones en busca de un punto débil. Para su sorpresa su magia voló libre y sin problemas. Al parecer las advertencias de Snape eran falsas, nada sucedería si usaba su magia. Tal vez el profesor de Pociones lo había dicho para mantenerlo fuera de problemas por unos días.  
Sonriendo, Harry empujó lo suficiente las protecciones, hizo un agujero en ellas para poder pasar sin alterarlas y que éstas no le avisaran a Dumbledore que algo sucedía.  
Entró al despacho y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Antes que nada lanzó un hechizo que inmovilizó a los ocupantes de los retratos; no podía dejar que alguno corriera a avisarle a Dumbledore lo que estaba haciendo. Después de asegurarse de que ninguno era capaz de moverse, Harry se permitió prestarle atención al resto del lugar, aunque ya hubiera estado allí muchas veces antes.  
Lentamente recorrió con los ojos la gran habitación circular, las muchas ventanas y los retratos de antiguos directores. Una serie de delgadas mesas estaban distribuidas alrededor, con delicados instrumentos de plata que zumbaban y emitían pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Vio el Pensadero del director y la increíble colección de libros que formaban una biblioteca privada. Al parecer el viejo había logrado recuperar la mayoría de las cosas que él, Harry, destruyó al finalizar su quinto año.  
Estaba de pie en medio de la oficina, mirando alrededor, intentando no tomar nada. Suponía que Dumbledore se había puesto más inteligente con los años. Sería típico del barbón poner trampas por si alguien lograba colarse a su despacho con la intención de hacerle una broma. Decidiendo tomar una página de su propio manual, Harry se giró y miró la puerta.  
Al menos tendría algo que hacer mientras esperaba a que Dumbledore regresara. Y de esa manera Voldemort sabría quién estaba tras la muerte del viejo.  
Hasta ahora no había tenido muchas ideas de cómo terminar con la vida de Dumbledore. Vale, había tenido demasiadas ideas, todas como la que le había dicho a Snape días atrás. Al final se decidió por un ataque sorpresa usando una maldición que encontró en uno de los viejos libros escolares de Snape. Seriamente dudaba que el maestro de Pociones supiera que el libro estaba allí, o no lo habría dejado sin supervisión.  
Con todas las veces que la maldición asesina había fallado en él, Harry no se atrevería a usarla. No quería que Dumbledore sobreviviera o fuera enviado en el tiempo. ¿Quién sabía qué tipo de daño podría causar Dumbledore en el pasado? Aunque Remus le había explicado que sólo las personas que deberían ir al pasado podían llegar a él, prefería estar seguro.  
Pensando en cuándo regresaría Dumbledore, Harry comenzó su trabajo. Se aseguraría de que el hombre recibiera una bienvenida que no olvidaría en su vida.  
El despacho se iluminó con varios colores mientras Harry lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo. Repasó todos los que había usado en el director en el pasado. Todavía no tenía la oportunidad de utilizar las que inventó junto a Mortimus. Y algunas se le ocurrieron en el momento.  
No estaba seguro de cuántas activaría Dumbledore antes de poder matarlo. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que la oficina quedaría inutilizable después de esto. La magia estaba en capas y anudaba varios lugares. Las ubicó en un patrón que sólo tenía significado para él. Para cualquiera que pudiera verlas, le parecería el dibujo de un niño.  
Finalmente satisfecho, cansado y sudoroso, Harry dejó caer los brazos con un resoplido. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la oficina, pero una mirada por la ventana le indicó que debió pasar horas.  
Dándose una palmadita mental en el hombro, se dirigió a la gran silla tras el escritorio del director. Quería ser la primera cosa que viera Dumbledore una vez que regresara, y la silla era el lugar perfecto para ello. Le garantizaba ser visto y a la vez buscar refugio tras la mesa si es que Dumbledore lograba lanzarle una maldición antes de que sus trampas comenzaran a funcionar.  
En camino al escritorio sus piernas cedieron repentinamente, cayó al suelo mientras el dolor recorría su torso. Jadeó por aire mientras se abrazaba con fuerza, como si quisiera eliminar el dolor, aunque sabía que no ayudaría.  
Se mordió los labios para no gritar. No debía permitir que alguien lo escuchara, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerlo de todas maneras. Además, las protecciones lo impedirían.  
Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Harry encontró difícil que le importara. Todo lo que quería era hacerse un ovillo y que el dolor desapareciera. Golpeó su cabeza repetidamente contra el suelo, pero no sirvió de nada; la suave alfombra impidió que se causara daño, así que no pudo perder el conocimiento para poder escapar del dolor que le recorría y lo hacía retorcerse como un loco.  
Al parecer la advertencia de Snape había sido real. Harry supo entonces que si no hubiera usado su magia no estaría en esa situación. La poción había mantenido a raya el ataque, pero debido al uso de magia ahora estaba obligado a pagar el precio de su estupidez.  
Si volvía a ver al pocionista tendría que pedirle perdón por dudar de su palabra. Era un error que no volvería a repetir.  
Antes de perder el conocimiento vio que se abría la puerta del despacho y colorida ropa quedó a su vista. Sonrió pese a que no podía hacer nada y todos sus instintos le gritaban que huyera lo más rápido y más lejos posible. Aunque no podría lidiar con Dumbledore por las suyas, al menos sabía que lo bajaría un poco de su pedestal.  
Sólo tendría que confiar en que Voldemort se encargaría del resto por él.


	11. Capítulo Once

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y se sentía como si lo hubiera arrollado una horda de hipogrifos.  
—Así que estás despierto. Comenzaba a creer que el "Enervate" no funcionaría.  
Se le congeló la sangre en las venas al escuchar la familiar y paternal voz que conocía de sus días de escuela. Pero bajo ese tono pudo distinguir el odio dirigido directamente hacia él.  
Lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró unos brillantes ojos azules. Cuando intentó moverse se percató de que estaba atado a una silla y sus manos amarradas frente a él con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la circulación.  
No quería que Dumbledore usara Legiremancia en él, así que rápidamente alejó la mirada. Nunca podía saber si alguien se colaba en su mente porque no era bueno en Oclumancia. En lugar de ello intentó mirar a cualquier lado menos a los ojos del director. Para su satisfacción, Harry notó que el viejo parecía haber activado varias de sus trampas mientras estuvo inconsciente.  
—Buenos días, profesor. Me gustaría decir que es un placer verlo, pero sería una mentira— dijo Harry solemnemente y miró su mano que aun tenía la marca de detención con Umbridge. Los años provocaron que la cicatriz se desvaneciera, pero todavía era visible. Pensaba en ella como parte de su colección.  
—Imagina mi sorpresa, Potter, cuando regreso a mi oficina después de una agotadora noche en el Ministerio, y te encuentro desmayado en mi piso arruinando mi alfombra con tu sangre. Añade a eso que toda mi oficina está llena de Merlín sabe qué.  
Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca pese a las consecuencias.  
—Pero, profesor, pensé que le gustaban los calcetines. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijo en mi primer año?  
—¡Chico idiota! ¿No entiendes nada? Nadie sabe qué estás aquí. Deberías temerme en lugar de intentar burlarte de mí— exclamó Dumbledore danto una fuerte palmada en el escritorio.  
Harry observó interesado cómo el calcetín en la barba del viejo se movió.  
—Comparado con Voldemort, usted es nada.  
—¿Cómo se siente, Potter, saber que la persona que te amaba ahora está tras tu sangre? ¿Saber que nunca podrán estar juntos porque él querrá matarte debido a la profecía?  
Los hombros de Harry cayeron. Se había olvidado de la profecía, aunque esa era la razón por la que Voldemort fue por primera vez tras él.  
—Y ahora es el momento en que debe decirme que la profecía era falsa y que usted la inventó para darle esperanza a la gente— dijo Harry con el anhelo disfrazado en su voz.  
—No, Potter. La profecía es verdadera, yo estaba ahí cuando fue dicha.  
Harry sintió que sus esperanzas se aplastaban antes de que pudieran crecer. Agachó la cabeza, rehusándose a que el director viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—Supongo que no hay nada qué hacer al respecto. Pero se da cuenta de que soy yo el único que puede matar a Voldemort. Y para ser sincero, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.  
Para su sorpresa, la noticia pareció no afectar al director.  
—No importa. La profecía también le calza a Longbottom, y él será más fácil de manipular que tú. Pronto comenzaré a entrenarlo y lo proclamaré el Nuevo Niño Que Vivió. Haré creer a todos que tu familia desde el principio siguió al Señor Oscuro y que nos engañaron a todos usando magia oscura.  
Harry sintió que se le detenía el aliento. Aunque no había conocido tan bien a Neville como hubiera querido, no le deseaba eso a nadie, menos al torpe pero gentil Gryffindor. Por las clases de Pociones, Harry sabía que el tímido chico no lidiaba bien con el cambio de ánimo y opinión del mundo mágico.  
—Sólo hay un problema con tu plan, Dumbledore. Voldemort me marcó como su igual, no a Neville. No hay manera de que la profecía hable de él— refutó Harry con aire de suficiencia. Al parecer el director no había pensado las cosas bien.  
—La misma noche en que tus padres fueron asesinados, los padres de Longbottom fueron torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange. Fue de esa manera en que Voldemort lo marcó también.  
Harry parpadeó lentamente sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
—Eres un maldito enfermo.  
No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Dumbledore, repentinamente, apuntó la varita en su dirección.  
—Cuidaría mi lengua si fuera tú, Potter. Nadie sabe qué estás aquí; y si lo supieran, no levantarían un dedo para ayudarte. Ellos, todos, creen que apoyas al Señor Oscuro y eres malvado.  
—Esa es una mentira. Sólo espera, algún día se enterarán de la verdad y tú estarás en graves problemas.  
Habiendo tenido suficiente, Harry alcanzó su magia, estaba listo para hacer explotar a Dumbledore y terminar con todo eso. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando no encontró nada. No, no podía ser cierto. Podía sentir su magia, pero parecía fuera de su alcance. Por la manera en que Dumbledore lo miraba, tuvo la impresión de que el hombre sabía lo que sucedía.  
—Como habrás notado, esas esposas que usas no son como las del mundo muggle. Contienen tu magia para que no puedas usarla contra otros. Fueron encontradas entre las cosas de Umbridge, junto a una pluma de sangre.  
Sabiendo que Dumbledore esperaba algún tipo de reacción de su parte, Harry guardó silencio. No había manera en que le diera al viejo lo que quería.  
"He esperado por este día durante muchos años. La última vez te maté muy rápido—. Harry se preguntó de qué vez estaba hablando Dumbledore. ¿La vez que lo mató en su oficina o la vez en la que él, Harry, mató a Grindelwald? Viajar en el tiempo era algo confuso—. No sé cómo sobreviviste, pero no cometeré el mismo error que la última vez. Eso será el pago por lo que le hiciste a Gellert.  
Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry mantenía los ojos en la varita. No confiaba en que el hombre no fuera a lanzarle algo mientras estaba distraído.  
—¿Sabes qué? Grindelwald planeaba dejarte, así que desde mi punto de vista creo que deberías estarme agradecido en lugar de planear cómo matarme.  
El rostro de Dumbledore comenzó a adquirir un interesante color que le recordó mucho a Harry cuando Vernorn se enojaba. El pensamiento le hizo estremecer. Pese a que se había vengado aún podía sentir el miedo que le provocaba su tío cuando era un niño.  
—Te equivocas. Gellert me era fiel, jamás habría pensado en dejarme. Es una mentira, y voy a asegurarme de que lamentes tus palabras.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
—¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme? Ya hiciste que mis amigos me dieran la espalda, no me interesan los Dursley, así que no me importa si les haces algo a ellos; y Voldemort ya quiere matarme. ¿Qué puedes hacerme que ya no me hayas hecho?  
Harry dejó de gritar y jadeó pesadamente mientras Dumbledore se acercaba.  
—Te haré sufrir como nunca has sufrido antes. Antes de que termine contigo, rogarás por la muerte, pero no encontrarás alivio en mucho tiempo. Todo es por el bien mayor, chico.  
Harry no tuvo opción de esquivar el "stupefy" enviado en su dirección, el rayo rojo le dio directo en el pecho.  
)00(  
El laboratorio de pociones de la Mansión Malfoy era muy similar al suyo en Spinner´s End, sólo que de mejor calidad. Sabía con seguridad que muchos de los Malfoy estuvieron interesados en el arte de preparar pociones, aunque sólo algunos pocos demostraron verdadero talento como para convertirse en Maestros de Pociones. Y aún era menos lo que lo lograron.  
Una de las primeras habitaciones a la que Severus aprendió a llegar por sí solo era el laboratorio de Pociones. Habría sido la primera de no ser porque Lucius y Narcissa habían insistido en que conociera primero el dormitorio si quería conocer el laboratorio. A él no le molestó, después de todo amaba a los dos Malfoy tanto como amaba sus pociones.  
Mientras Severus picaba los ojos de tritón para la poción del Señor Oscuro, no pudo quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Lucius y Narcissa habían sido llamados la noche anterior y todavía no regresaban. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado. Los tres estaban consientes de que quizá algún día uno no regresaría de una misión. Durante los últimos quince años fue él quien estuvo más en riesgo por trabajar directamente junto al enemigo.  
Ser el que tenía que esperar el regreso de sus amantes no era un papel que Severus disfrutara. Prefería sentarse en una reunión de la Orden que estar arrestado en casa sin saber lo que sucedía.  
Dejó caer los ojos en la poción burbujeante y observó cómo cambiaba de un verde ácido a un matiz mucho más ligero.  
La última vez que estuvo en arresto domiciliario fue en su niñez. Y entonces había escapado de su casa y había ido a la de Lily y su familia a pasar unos días mientras su padre se calmaba. Ahora no tenía cómo escapar de la Mansión. Narcissa se aseguró de ello al ordenarle a los elfos que lo vigilaran diciéndoles que era porque él tendía a olvidarse de sí mismo cuando preparaba pociones. Era cierto, pero significaba que no podría marcharse mientras ellos no estuvieran.  
Supuso que lo tenía merecido. Debió entregar a Potter a su lord cuando lo encontró fuera de las protecciones de la Mansión. Pero pensar en los ojos de Lily apagados tras la muerte, le había hecho imposible respirar, y había actuado antes de pensar las cosas. Debió decirle al Señor Oscuro que Potter estaba en su casa cuando el chico le contó su historia. Pero una vez más, Severus Snape había temido que Voldemort no se tomara el tiempo de escuchar lo que le decían.  
Todo lo había hecho por Lily y hasta ahora no le había traído nada bueno.  
Lanzó un hechizo de estasis al caldero y limpió a mano el desorden que había causado. Aunque sería más rápido y fácil con magia, o permitir que los elfos domésticos se encargaran, prefirió hacerlo así. Con sus amantes lejos no había nadie esperándolo fuera de la puerta, y le daba tiempo de pensar.  
Suponía que su castigo pudo haber sido peor. Al menos estaba con sus amantes y podía preparar pociones. Si hubiera sido otra persona el que ocultó información, dudaba que hubiera salido con vida. En especial cuando se enteró de lo que Voldermort sentía por Potter. Seguramente le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a recuperar la confianza del Señor Oscuro.  
Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo volvió su atención a la segunda poción en la que estaba trabajando. Era gris y más espesa que la otra. Se sorprendió cuando Voldemort le ordenó que continuara trabajando en la cura para Potter, pero decidió tomarlo como una buena señal. No había punto en sanar a alguien que estaba muriendo, a menos que quisiera seguir torturándolo.  
Sin importar qué, esperaba que Potter fuera encontrado pronto. La primera poción que le había dado al mocoso sólo funcionaría un tiempo. Y conociendo a Potter y su suerte, iría en contra de su consejo y usaría magia. En el mejor de los casos tendría un ataque como los anteriores, en el peor podría yacer muerto en un lugar desconocido y jamás lo sabrían.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un elfo doméstico apareció.  
—El almuerzo está servido, travieso amo maestro de pociones Snape.  
Severus fulminó con la mirada al elfo, pero éste desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que los elfos se dieran cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a usar su lengua contra ellos. Era una buena manera de liberar el stress.  
Respiró profundamente y se aseguró de que ambas pociones pudieran estar solas por un tiempo. Después de almorzar probablemente tomaría un largo baño, algo que no tenía tiempo de hacer mientras trabajaba en Hogwarts. Al menos era una de las cosas buenas de no tener que trabajar o espiar. Tenía mucho más tiempo para ocuparse de sí mismo. Y mientras más se ocupaba de sí mismo, menos tenía a Narcissa sobre él.  
Con su túnica negra flotando detrás, dejó el laboratorio de pociones. Esperaba que sus amantes regresaran pronto y, si tenía suerte, le traerían buenas noticias.  
Pese a la armada de elfos domésticos que vivían en la Mansión, Severus no se encontró con ninguno en su camino. Tampoco vio a ningún mortífago, pero no le sorprendió. Con la posibilidad de que el Ministro visitara el lugar, no sería prudente que los mortífagos anduvieran libres por ahí.  
Al menos no tenía que temer que Dumbledore viniera por una visita. El Director de Hogwarts evitaba este lugar lo más posible. Rumores decían que era por el baile que los Malfoy tenían cada año. Algo sucedió en el tiempo del abuelo de Lucius, cuando Evan James, también conocido como Harry Potter, había estado allí  
Aunque no sabía lo que había sucedido, Severus estaba seguro de que debió ser grandioso.  
Como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia, se encontró frente al retrato de Mortimus. Severus no se había molestado en aprender el verdadero nombre del lord cuando el retrato le dejó claro que prefería que lo llamaran Mortimus.  
—¡Severus! No te he visto hace tiempo. ¿Has decidido salir? Quiero ver si puedo ganar la apuesta sobre si eres un vampiro o no.  
Severus no comprendía cómo Lucius podía estar relacionado con ese hombre. Mortimus no actuaba para nada como debía hacerlo un lord sangrepura.  
—No, no esta vez. Me han dicho que el almuerzo está listo, y ya que las pociones en las que trabajo han llegado a un punto en que no necesitan toda mi atención, he decidido ir al comedor.  
—Oh, ¿pero podrías salir afuera aunque sea por un breve momento? Si te vuelves ceniza gano la apuesta.  
Severus levantó una ceja, inseguro de cómo reaccionar a eso.  
—Ya veo. Que tengas un buen día, Mortimus. Tengo que marcharme antes de que un elfo aparezca y me arrastre.  
El antiguo lord Malfoy asintió lentamente.  
—Sí, esos elfos domésticos pueden ser bastante insistentes. Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías decirme lo que sucede? Narcissa y Lucius se han negado a decirme nada.  
Severus maldijo suavemente. Mortimus y Potter habían sido buenos amigos cuando el primero aún vivía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la pintura al saber que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona? Era asombros que sus dos amantes hubieran logrado mantener el secreto hasta ahora. Mortimus tenía la peculiar habilidad de averiguarlo todo. Severus tenía la sensación de que algo tenía que ver su ahijado en ello. Tendría que tener una conversación con Draco sobre espiar a la gente por órdenes de un familiar loco. Aunque fuera un retrato.  
—Desafortunadamente no. Desde que el Señor Oscuro me ordenó trabajar en la poción no he sido invitado a ninguna reunión donde se difunda información.  
—Es una manera muy Slytherin de responder mi pregunta, Severus. Lo dejaré ir por ahora, pero quizá te gustaría explicarme cómo una poción va a regresarle su antiguo cuerpo a Voldemort.  
Aunque Mortimus nunca fue seguidor de Voldemort, sí le era leal a su familia. Eso podría ser dicho de todos los Malfoy. Además, pociones era un tema que podría hablar por horas a menos que alguien lo detuviera.  
—La poción que me ordenó hacer el Señor Tenebroso no sólo restaurará su cuerpo. Para que los efectos sean duraderos tuve que hacer unos cambios en una poción ya existente. Cuando el Señor Oscuro beba la poción obligará a todos los trozos de su alma a volver a su cuerpo, así que volverá a ser un hombre completo. Es necesario, ya que el proceso para realizar los horrocruxes destruyó su cuerpo en primer lugar.  
Severus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. No era una poción fácil, ni siquiera para un maestro de pociones. Se necesitaba mucha experiencia para hacerla, podía nombrar a varios maestros que no lo lograrían, incluso algunos eran seguidores de Voldemort.  
Había una razón por la que él era el Maestro de Pociones más joven de la historia.  
—Te dejaré ir ahora. Los elfos domésticos probablemente se están preguntando dónde estás—. Severus asintió y se giró para marcharse—. Siempre he creído que el negro es un color muy feo.  
Severus sintió que una cubeta con algún tipo de fluido fue vaciada sobre él, y la sustancia lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.  
—¿Qué hiciste?— logró preguntar apenas. No era la primera vez que el retrato de Mortimus le hacia una broma, y temía descubrir lo que le había hecho esta vez.  
—Digamos que he decidido hacer tu vida más colorida. No te preocupes, se quitará con el tiempo… creo.  
Severus se miró y sus negros ojos se abrieron. Su piel estaba cambiando de color cada tantos segundos.  
—Apenas descubra qué es lo que te permite hacer magia voy a encontrar una manera de contrarrestarla— bufó sin muchas ganas.  
Ambos sabían que jamás haría algo para lastimar el retrato. A demasiada gente le agradaba el viejo Malfoy. Amaban al retrato aunque él a menudo no comprendía por qué.  
La risa de Mortimus siguió a Severus hasta el comedor donde un nervioso y sorprendido elfo doméstico lo esperaba. Por suerte el elfo no fue tan estúpido como para comentar el color cambiante de su piel. Severus dudaba poder sobrevivir si tenía que explicarle a Narcissa porqué otro de sus elfos domésticos había desaparecido cuando había sólo una persona viviendo en su mansión.  
)00(  
Cuando Harry despertó el suelo de piedra fue lo primero que vio, estaba helado hasta los huesos. Maldiciendo en voz baja obligó a su adolorido cuerpo a sentarse, haciendo una mueca cuando se movió. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en el suelo. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba adolorida o dormida. Cuando lentamente enderezó su espalda, escuchó múltiples "crack".  
Miró alrededor y descubrió que estaba en algo como la celda de la mansión Malfoy. Probablemente Dumbledore lo había puesto ahí. Después de todo el mundo pensaba en él como muerto, y el viejo querría lidiar con él por sí mismo.  
Por ende, Harry supuso que aún estaba en Hogwarts. El castillo había sido construido hacía mil años, no era sorprendente que hubiera calabozos.  
Su estómago gruñó recordándole que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comió por última vez. Pero ya que no había ventana no tenía idea de qué hora era, y aunque fuera así no sabía cuánto estuvo inconsciente. El sonido de su estómago hizo eco en las paredes a su alrededor, y lo hizo sonar más fuerte de lo que fue en realidad. Sonaba como un animal y Harry sonrió. Con todo lo que había vivido no le sorprendía que hubiera una especia de monstruo en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.  
Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado pese al hecho de que apenas había despertado. Una vez más intentó alcanzar su magia, sólo para no encontrarla. Podía sentirla, pero no conseguía que hiciera su voluntad.  
Maldijo en voz alta.  
Las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas aún bloqueaban su magia, y a menos que pudiera sacárselas sería menos que un muggle. Ese no era un pensamiento agradable dada la situación.  
Por suerte aún tenía su collar. Si iba a morir al menos lo haría con él. Esa era la única cosa buena en la que podía pensar en esos momentos. Era improbable que Dumbledore no hubiera intentado sacarle la joya. Probablemente el director lo habría intentado mientras él estaba inconsciente. Por suerte había puesto una protección que le daba un choque eléctrico a cualquiera que quisiera tocarlo sin permiso. Era una buena lección para que nadie se metiera con sus cosas.  
El sonido de voces que llegaba a su dirección provocó que Harry se enderezara con rapidez. Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared tras él. Justo lo que necesitaba: gente que lo mirara como si estuviera en un zoológico. Quizá ello podría trabajar a su favor si conseguía que alguien lo dejara salir o le quitaran las esposas que aún bloqueaban su magia.  
Al acercarse los pasos, Harry intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito. Su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío.  
Una fuerte luz iluminó sus alrededor, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista, y cuando finalmente pudo ver se encontró con Hermione y Ron parados al otro lado de la reja.  
Harry miró a sus amigos con inseguridad. No quería nada más que sonreír y saludarlos, pero la celda le recordó demasiado por lo que había pasado. ¿Podía confiar en ellos?  
No habían cambiado mucho desde que los había visto en el Callejón Diagon. Ambos vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts, cosa que confirmaba su teoría de que aún estaba en el castillo. Era poco probable que Dumbledore los sacara del colegio en medio del año escolar.  
Hermione estaba parada a lado de Ron y miraba a todos lados menos a él. Era como si tuviera miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry respiró profundamente, era tiempo de actuar. Esperaba que funcionara y pudiera salir pronto de allí.  
Sonrió.  
—¿Creen que podrían dejarme salir?  
Se levantó y cojeó hasta los barrotes. Su cuerpo comenzó a pinchar cuando la sangre recorrió su cuerpo. Ambos lo observaban desconfiados.  
—¿Harry?  
La voz de Hermione tembló ligeramente al mirarlo.  
Ninguno de los dos lucían como la vez anterior. Harry se preguntó cuál parte de ellos eran una farsa. ¿Acaso escondían sus verdaderas emociones a Dumbledore? Quizá tendría suerte y no perdería a sus amigos.  
Levantó la mirada para mirarlos a los ojos.  
—Por favor, sáquenme de aquí— pidió casi quejándose, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que nunca haría algo así.  
Su corazón se hundió cuando Ron sonrió de medio lado. Eso no prometió nada bueno para él.  
—Dumbledore nos advirtió que intentarías convencernos de liberarte.  
Sus ojos verdes recorrieron los rostros de sus dos amigos. Ron tenía una expresión satisfecha, Hermione se mordía los labios.  
—¿Dumbledore los envío aquí o bajaron sin su permiso?— inquirió fríamente y sin emoción. Ayudaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con un Malfoy. Se podía aprender algo de ellos.  
Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Dumbledore nos dijo que usaste magia oscura para sobrevivir. Fue una estupidez que regresaras. Por suerte, Dumbledore es demasiado poderoso para ti, Potter.  
Harry ignoró al pelirrojo y miró a Hermione, que todavía no decía nada. No podía recordar ni una sola ocasión en que Hermione dejara a Ron guiar toda la conversación. Pero al parecer mucho había cambiado mientras no estuvo.  
—¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!— exclamó Ron.  
Harry giró lentamente su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.  
—No me gusta que me griten, Weasley. Ya no somos amigos, como claramente declaraste al usar mi apellido. Y ya que no somos amigos me gustaría que me dejes en paz, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Pero si estás dispuesto a responder mis preguntas te permitiré quedarte; si no, te deseo un buen día—. Cuando ninguno de los dos se movió, Harry continuó fulminándolos con la mirada— ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?  
Una vez que saliera de ahí se aseguraría de que el viejo recibiera su merecido.  
—Está afuera, ayudando a la gente. Después de todo, alguien tiene que salvarnos de Voldemort. No creo que un traidor como tú entienda el significado de eso. Así que responde a mi pregunta: ¿cómo sobreviviste a la maldición asesina otra vez? En esta ocasión no hubo nadie que se sacrificara por ti.  
Cansándose de escuchar a Ron, Harry le dio la espalda al dúo y caminó hacia la pared más alejada. Dumbledore probablemente los había enviado para mostrarle que estaba verdaderamente solo. Probablemente creía que su opinión le importaba  
Aunque odiaba admitirlo, en realidad le importaba. Pero no les mostraría cuánto. Su tiempo lejos le había enseñado eso. Si esto hubiera sucedido antes de que Harry viajara en el tiempo probablemente ya les habría dicho todo lo que quisieran saber sólo porque se lo habían preguntado. Pero vivir con Tom le había enseñado un par de cosas; sólo tenía que recordarlas antes de lanzarse de cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
Se dejó caer por la pared y contuvo un gemido. Suponía que estaría adolorido por un tiempo. Era dudoso que Dumbledore hubiera puesto una cama en su celda para hacerla más cómoda, tendría que conformarse con el suelo.  
Cerró los ojos y dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Ron. Ni siquiera era una amenaza para él. Como le había dicho a Dumbledore: ¿Qué podían hacerle que no le hubieran hecho ya? La única cosa buena en la que podía pensar era que pronto todo terminaría. La poción de Snape ya no funcionaba así que la enfermedad progresaría. Suponía que un día simplemente perdería el conocimiento y no despertaría más.  
En esos momentos eso le parecía una bendición.  
Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Ya no eran amigos. Si lo fueran, Ron y Hermione estarían intentado liberarlo en lugar de culparlo por cosas que no tenía idea. Al parecer la vida siempre sería injusta con él.  
—Vamos, Hermione. Es obvio que se cree demasiado bueno para nosotros, ni siquiera contesta nuestras preguntas— dijo Ron con un resoplido y se marchó antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de responder.  
Harry abrió un ojo y miró a Hermione. Por primera vez la encontró mirándolo y le dio una débil sonrisa para animarla. No tenía idea de por qué lo hizo. Por lo que sabía, Hermione era igual que Ron, pero ella no lo había culpado de nada hasta ahora. Por otro lado, tampoco había hecho nada para defenderlo cuando Ron comenzó a gritarle.  
Se observaron en silencio hasta que los pasos de Ron desaparecieron. Ella abrió la boca varias veces, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras. Si hubiera sido otra la situación, Harry lo habría encontrado divertido. No podía recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que Hermione hubiera tenido problemas encontrando palabras.  
—¿Sabes? Tenía mis dudas— habló ella al fin en voz baja y fue difícil oírla. No hablaba para nada como la chica que había visto por última vez—. Al principio no le creí a Dumbledore cuando nos dijo que te habías vuelto oscuro. Quiero decir, desde que te conocí en el tren nunca hubo una señal de que apoyarías a Quien Tú Sabes. Después de todo, él fue quien mató a tu familia. Pensé… no sé qué pensar. ¿A dónde fuiste?— preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿A dónde se fue el niño que solía molestarme pidiéndome la tarea porque había olvidado hacer la suya? ¿A dónde se fue el niño que me defendía de aquellos que me llamaban "sangresucia", aunque eran más grandes y fuertes que él?  
Harry giró el rostro, incapaz de mirar a Hermione a los ojos.  
—Aunque te lo dijera, no lo creerías, Hermione. Tú, Ron, Todos los demás, son demasiado inocentes. No tienen idea de lo que la guerra hace a las personas, cómo las cambia. Aunque uno no tome parte directamente, todo cambia— dijo él, mirándola brevemente—. Lo creas o no, Hermione, maduré. Sólo espero que ustedes lo hagan antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Recuerda que sólo porque alguien es poderoso, no significa que siempre tendrá la razón o que no conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. No todo es blanco o negro—. Sabía que ella le observaba, queriendo escuchar más, aunque probablemente no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo sobre el director. Pero ya que ella todavía no protestaba por lo dicho, Harry se permitió un pequeño destello de esperanza. Quizá no había perdido a todos sus amigos—. Si nuestra amistad alguna vez significó algo para ti, Hermione, me ayudarías a salir de ésta celda.  
—¿Y qué harás cuando salgas?  
—Matar a Dumbledore— contestó tajante. No vio razón para no ser honesto.  
Ella estuvo en silencio bastante tiempo.  
—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Harry. Lo siento.  
Harry la fulminó con la mirada.  
—Entonces vete, y no esperes que te ayude cuando todas las estrellas ardan a tu alrededor.  
Ella asintió y se marchó, arrastrado los pies.  
)00(  
Harry supuso que habían pasado unas horas desde que Hermione se marchó hasta que recibió otra visita. En la celda era imposible saber qué hora era sin magia o ventanas.  
Lo único que le indicó que había pasado el tiempo era que ya no tenía hambre. Su estómago se sentía entumecido, como si hubiera vuelto donde los Dursley y no hubiera sido alimentado. Sólo que esta vez no había paquetes enviados por sus amigos con comida para asegurarse de que no muriera de hambre.  
Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una brillante túnica purpura con verde limón. Conociendo solamente a una persona que vestía de tal manera, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se enderezaba para no estar con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Sin importar lo que hiciera mientras estuviera en esa celda, estaría helado.  
No necesitó mirar más que la túnica para saber quién lo observaba.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerme aquí?  
—Lo que sea necesario. Verás, encontré algo interesante mientras no estabas, Potter—. Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse, algo le dijo que no le agradaría lo que Dumbledore estaba a punto de decirle—: Hay una razón por la que Voldemort no murió después de atacarte. Creo que él hizo varios horrocruxes.  
Harry frunció el ceño. Recordaba haber leído sobre ellos en uno de los libros que le había prestado Mortimus.  
—Tom nunca haría algo así.  
—Después de tu muerte, Ryddle cambió bastante, pero sólo yo vi a través de su farsa de estudiante perfecto. Después de todo, uno nunca puede confiar en un Slytherin.  
Harry cerró los ojos por un breve momento para calmar sus pensamientos. Un horrocrux era un objeto en el que un mago o bruja oscuros escondía un fragmento de su propia alma con el propósito de conseguir la inmortalidad. Como Dumbledore decía, explicaba perfectamente bien cómo Voldemort había vuelto a la vida después de supuestamente morir.  
Abriendo los ojos una vez más, Harry miró al director.  
—En ese caso, no tienes opción de ganar esta guerra. ¿Sabes cuántos ha hecho? No hay manera de que los encuentres todos. Y aunque lo hicieras, tendrías que encontrar una manera de derrotarlo— replicó sintiéndose satisfecho.  
—Pero ahí es donde te equivocas. Tú ya destruiste uno de ellos.  
Harry sintió que la sangre dejaba su cabeza.  
—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?  
—¿Recuerdas el diario? Era un horrocrux.  
Harry sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Sabía que no podría haber dejado morir a Ginny, pero pensar en que había matado una parte de Tom le dolió más de lo que había creído. Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que Dumbledore no pudiera hacer más daño del que ya había hecho.  
—Sólo espera, Dumbledore. Cuando me quite estas esposas, vas a lamentarlo. Y no vas a ganar esta guerra.  
—Eso lo veremos.¡Crucio!  
Un increíble dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Cayó al suelo, temblando incontrolablemente mientras sentía cómo si mil cuchillos ardientes e invisibles perforaran su piel. Apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes que creyó que se le quebrarían.  
Quería gritar y quizá lo hizo. No estuvo seguro. La única cosa en la podía enfocarse era el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se retorció por el suelo mientras la maldición seguía su curso. Parecía que le explotaría la cabeza.  
De repente, antes de que el dolor causara que perdiera el conocimiento, la maldición fue levantada. Harry yacía de costado, respirando como si hubiera corrido mil millas sin descanso.  
—¿Todavía crees que se preocupa por ti? Piensa en esto: Voldemort no quiere nada más que matarte. Quizá estará dispuesto a terminar la guerra si te entrego. De esa manera serás torturado por aquél a quien veías como familia. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Potter? Sé que disfrutaré cada momento de ello.  
—Sí, pero eres un masoquista.  
Esta vez no se sorprendió cuando llegó el dolor. Lo había esperado y había planeado que Dumbledore reaccionara así. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que escuchar al viejo hablar sobre Tom. Aunque el sentir la maldición lo hizo odiarse y maldecirse por causarse eso, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Dumbledore podía hacer lo que quisiera. No se doblegaría o pediría clemencia. Ni muerto. Ni aunque muriera le daría al viejo la satisfacción de tener lo que quería.  
Estaba en el cielo cuando el dolor se detuvo. De repente era muy cómodo yacer en el frío suelo de piedra. No podía quejarse.  
El único sonido que se escuchaba era su respiración. No le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que el dolor se había detenido, y eso era lo más importante.  
—Tal vez esto te enseñe modales, Potter. Vas a quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo. Una vez que termine contigo no podrás recordar ni tu nombre. Lamentarás haber matado a Gellert. Me aseguraré de pagarte con intereses.  
Harry sabía que Dumbledore seguía hablando, pero la voz desapareció y sólo vio oscuridad.  
)00(  
—Gatito, gatito, gatito— llamaba Crabbe mientras intentaba mirar dentro de una armadura.  
Draco rodó los ojos ante las acciones de Crabbe, aunque no podía decir que Goyle estuviera haciéndolo mejor. El chico estaba de rodillas mirando bajo una alfombra en espera de encontrar al gatito perdido.  
Habían despertado temprano ante los gritos de Pansy. No les tomó mucho tiempo averiguar la razón de aquello.  
Draco casi lamentaba haber encontrado al gatito y llevarlo con él a Hogwarts. Si no hubiera sido así ahora estaría dormido en su cálida cama en lugar de vagar por el castillo buscándolo. Claro que había sido la única manera para que Pansy dejara de molestarlos a todos.  
—Chicos, dudo que Beleza esté escondido en estos lugares.  
Los dos chicos lo miraron como si no comprendieran de qué estaba hablando. Por lo que Draco sabía ese podía ser el caso.  
—Pero Pansy dijo que debíamos buscar en todos lados— dijo Crabbe, Goyle asintió.  
—Sí, y Pansy da miedo si uno no hace las cosas como ella las quiere.  
Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.  
—Lo sé, pero dudo que Beleza esté ahí. Quizá el gatito encontró la cocina y en esos momentos se está dando un banquete auspiciado por los elfos domésticos.  
Cuando encontraron que Beleza había desaparecido Pansy les había ordenado que buscaran al gatito. Ella temía que algún Gryffindor lo hubiera encontrado y estuviera torturándolo en esos momentos. Claro que ella había ido a buscarlo con Blaise y a él lo había dejando con Crabbe y Goyle. Por lo menos así tenía quien buscar en los lugares sucios, pero aún así deseaba que no obedecieran tan seriamente las ordenes de la chica de buscar en todas partes.  
—Oye, Draco, ¿qué tan viejo puede llegar a ser un gato?— preguntó Crabbe interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
—Dieciséis o quizá hasta veinte sí su dueño lo cuida muy bien.  
—¿Pero Beleza no era la mascota de Ryddle?— continuó Crabbe mientras Goyle asentía con entusiasmo.  
—Sí, eso lo haría tener más de cincuenta años de edad. Me pregunto cómo ha logrado vivir tanto y aún seguir siendo un gatito.  
—Yo tengo una idea—. Draco le hizo un gesto a Crabbe para que continuara. Ya podía sentir que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, entre más pronto terminaran con todo eso más pronto tomaría una poción para el dolor—. Tengo una idea.  
—Ya dijiste eso.  
Crabbe no dejó que el tono de Draco lo molestara.  
—Cuando encontremos a Beleza se lo entregaremos al Señor Oscuro. Él quiere vivir para siempre, y el gatito quizá quiera compartir sus secretos con él.  
—Estoy seguro que si Lord Voldemort le da un poco de leche estará feliz de contarle. Mi hermana tiene un gato y ama la leche.  
Draco estaba a punto de gritarle a los chicos por su estupidez cuando el sonido de voces elevadas alcanzó sus oídos. Hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y lo siguieran. Por suerte Crabbe y Goyle estaban acostumbrados a seguir sus órdenes sin hacer preguntas. Eran felices siempre y cuando no tuvieran que pensar nada más complicado de que tendrían para cenar.  
La parte de Hogwarts en la que estaban ya no era usada, pero estaba tan limpia como cualquier otra parte del castillo. Draco suponía que era porque algunas parejas decidían pasar algo de su tiempo a solas en esos lugares. Eso o los elfos domésticos no soportaban la suciedad en ninguna parte donde trabajaban.  
Pero los sonidos provenientes de algún lugar en la oscuridad no parecían ser de dos personas amándose. Sonaba más como gritos de dolor.  
Los tres Slytherin avanzaron furtivamente. Draco fue capaz de moverse más rápido y en silencio mientras que Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían de cerca. Sabían muy bien que no podían dejar a su líder vagar por sí solo.  
Draco se preguntó qué había causado esos gritos de dolor, y por qué estaba caminando en la dirección de donde provenían. Él era un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor. Pero el Slytherin en él quería saber qué estaba sucediendo. Muchas criaturas habían estado dentro de esas paredes mientras había sido alumno de ese colegio. Un perro de tres cabezas, si se podía confiar en los rumores, un troll y un basilisco. Si averiguaba que Dumbledore había permitido la entrada de otra criatura le daría pie a su padre para poder despedir al viejo.  
No le tomó mucho llegar a un lugar donde pudo ser capaz de ver lo que sucedía. Cuando Draco captó la escena tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no decir algo que delatara su posición.  
Ronald Weasley estaba parado en medio del mal iluminado pasillo frente a lo que parecía una celda. Ya que Hogwarts había sido construido hace mil años, Draco no se sorprendió que existieran celdas. Seguramente era una manera de castigar estudiantes en otros tiempos. El pelirrojo bajó la varita después de terminar su hechizo. Draco deseaba haber oído cuál había sido para saber qué sucedería.  
Un grito de dolor alejó su atención de la Comadreja. Potter yacía en el suelo del otro lado de los barrotes. Su piel estaba pálida y su ropa hecha pedazos haciéndolo lucir en harapos. El cabello negro le llegaba hasta las caderas y estaba sucio con tierra y algo que se veía pegajoso.  
Lo que lo sorprendió más aparte de ver al niño maravilla con vida era la sangre que ahora salía de heridas que repentinamente habían cubierto el cuerpo del chico. Conocía esa maldición, era una que Severus había creado en su época de estudiante. Severus se la había enseñado en caso de que alguna vez necesitara defenderse, pero Draco nunca había visto en realidad cómo funcionaba.  
"Sectumsempra" trabajaba como una espada invisible que cortaba al objetivo repetidamente. Los cortes parecían seguir los movimientos de la mano de quien la lanzaba y, al parecer, La Comadreja no se había contenido. La cabeza del chico de cabellos negros cayó hacia atrás y el pelo se hizo a un lado dejando su frente descubierta.  
—Draco… ¿ese no es…?  
El rubio cubrió la boca de Goyle antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. No quería que La Comadreja se enterara de que no estaba solo hasta haber descubierto lo que pasaba. Sus ojos recorrieron al jadeante Potter. El chico era un desastre, eso estaba claro. Desde donde se encontraba, las heridas se veían feas, pero no podía opinar más hasta verlas de cerca.  
—¿Te gustó eso, Potter? La encontré en un libro de Pociones que me prestó el profesor Slughorn. La inventó alguien llamado "Príncipe Mestizo". Quien fuera el tipo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
A Draco le molestó oír a La Comadreja hablar así de su padrino. Severus había inventado el hechizo para defensa propia, no para ser usado de esa manera, aunque podía entender su utilidad.  
Decidió que no podía seguir mirando aquello. Le lanzó un "stupefy" a La Comadreja y salió de su escondite.  
—¿Qué están esperando ustedes dos? ¡Ayúdenme a abrir los barrotes para que podamos sacarlo de allí!— les dijo con fuerza a Crabbe y Goyle, que se habían quedado quietos con la boca abierta. El grito los sacó de su trance y se apresuraron a ayudarlo.  
Cansándose de intentar abrir la celda manualmente, Draco sacó su varita. Sabía que el profesor Dumbledore probablemente había puesto hechizos que lo alterarían si algo como esto pasaba. Eso significaba que tendrían que dejar el colegio. Dada la situación eso no lo perturbaba ni un poco. Draco sabía que muchos Slytherin lo seguirían después.  
Sin esperar que el polvo de la explosión se asentara, Draco se dirigió de inmediato a lado de Potter. Detuvo a Crabbe cuando éste intentó levantar al chico.  
—Sólo dame un momento y nos iremos— dijo, después respiró profundamente y lanzó un hechizo que detuvo el sangrado, y otro para asegurarse que las heridas de Potter no empeoraran. Luego se hizo a un lado y permitió que Crabbe levantara la figura de Potter.  
Al parecer Potter estaba totalmente inconsciente, cosa que probablemente era lo mejor. Draco podía con facilidad imaginar el dolor que Potter debía estar pasando. Parecía que La Comadreja no sólo había usado "sectumsempra". Por la manera en que su cuerpo se retorcía cada cierto tiempo, parecía que también había usado la maldición Cruciatus.  
—Vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre.  
Draco tomó la delantera mientras Crabbe lo seguía de cerca y Goyle tras ambos. De esa manera se aseguraban de que Potter estuviera protegido de ataques. El rubio frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro del por qué había querido proteger a Potter. En su mayoría era porque quería respuestas. ¿Por qué Ron Wealey había torturado a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore clamaba que Potter estaba muerto y era malvado cuando era obvio que no era cierto? Había muchas preguntas, y todavía no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.  
Potter tenía las respuestas, y Draco lo mantendría con vida hasta encontrarlas. Tenía que entregarle al chico a su lord. De eso no había duda. Sería hombre muerto si lo escondía y luego él se enteraba.  
Decidió que se preocuparía por eso después. Ahora tenía que enfocarse en una manera de salir del colegio. No sabía si lo imaginaba, pero creyó oír a gente corriendo por los pasillos.  
No estaba seguro por qué, pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado y Draco fue capaz de guiarlos hasta una entrada secreta que Salazar Slytherin había construido en caso de que alguna de las serpientes necesitara un rápido escape. Draco estaba seguro de muy pocos sabían sobre esa entrada.  
Draco se detuvo frente a la gran estatua de una serpiente.  
—Los Slytherin son mejores y los Gryffindor son idiotas— dijo observando cómo la estatua siseó antes de hacerse a un lado, dejando a la vista la entrada a un angosto túnel. Miró dentro con el ceño fruncido—. Justo tenía que ser el día que estoy usando mi túnica nueva.  
Lo demás que tenía planeado decir fue interrumpido cuando escucharon pasos rápidos que venían en su dirección. Al parecer alguien había descubierto que Potter ya no estaba en la celda.  
-Mejor nos vamos. Dudo que estén felices de encontrarnos, esa es una fiesta en la que no quiero estar— murmuró a sus amigos mirando la inerte figura de Potter.  
La única prueba de que estaba con vida era el leve movimiento de su pecho. Si no fuera por eso creería que estaba muerto.  
Al oír que los pasos se acercaban con rapidez Draco entró en el pasaje, seguido de cerca por los otros dos Slytherin. Apenas Goyle entró, la estatua recuperó su posición tapando la entrada.  
Draco lanzó un lumus, quería ver hacia donde se dirigían. No tenía idea donde terminaría el pasaje, pero ojalá fuera en algún lugar seguro. Una vez que saliera vería qué hacer.


	12. Capítulo Doce

Voldemort no estaba feliz. Lucius y Narcissa lo sabían y mantenían su distancia, sólo empeorando su estado de ánimo.  
No habían sido capaces de Aparecerse donde Evan, ya que el collar no le había mostrado el lugar exacto. Así que Voldemort había tenido que movilizarse a la manera antigua y eso lo enfureció. Le dolía el trasero y no había escoba que lo llevara con suficiente rápidez donde su amante. Para empeorarlo todo, parecía que Evan había logrado entrar a Hogwarts.  
Cuando Lucius le repitió el mensaje del chico, Voldemort esperó en silencio que su amante no pudiera entrar al colegio. No importaba si lo intentaba como Evan o como Potter, igual sería desastroso. Desafortunadamente había conocido lo suficiente a su amante para saber que no muchas cosas lo hacían cambiar de opinión, y que el joven tenía una sorprendente cantidad de suerte. Lamentablemente, Evan tenía tan mala suerte como buena.  
Voldemort se apoyó contra un árbol mientras observaba Hogwarts. Debido a las protecciones, esa era la distancia más cercana en la que podía estar sin avisarle a todo el mundo que había llegado. Aún era temprano, pero pudo ver a algunos mañaneros recorriendo el castillo. Algunas parejas estaban entrando, mientras intentaban lucir como que no habían pasado toda la noche afuera.  
Por suerte, la mayoría de los estudiantes le temían demasiado a las criaturas del bosque como para acercarse. Eso significaba que tenían menos riesgo de que alguien los viera mientras él, Voldemort, pensaba en un plan.  
Continuó mirando con furia el colegio mientras intentaba figurar alguna manera de entrar al castillo sin que Dumbledore lo descubriera. Por alguna razón dudaba que el viejo le diera la bienvenida. Y aun con los dos Malfoy a su lado, sinceramente no creía que pudieran impedir que el vejete hiciera algo.  
Sus ojos rojos siguieron buscando la torre del director. Evan estaba allí, en alguna parte, y estaba matándolo no saber qué sucedía. Quería entrar y hacer explotar algo, pero sabía que las protecciones no lo dejarían avanzar antes de encargarse de él. Había visto con sus propios ojos las defensas del castillo poco después de la muerte de Grindelwald.  
Uno de los últimos seguidores de ese hombre había visitado Hogwarts, queriendo vengarse del mago que supuestamente acabó con su amo. El hombre no había terminado de hablar cuando las protecciones se activaron. Muchos de los alumnos menores tuvieron pesadillas por meses ante el recuerdo de la sangrienta muerte de aquél mago, y por mucho tiempo nadie se atrevió a acercarse a las armaduras.  
Voldemort miró a los dos Malfoy y apenas logró evitar fruncir el ceño. Incluso cuando estaban en una misión de rescate los dos rubios habían logrado ponerse cómodos. Tan cerca de las protecciones ninguno se atrevía a usar magia; pero eso no impedía que sus elfos domésticos aparecieran con cosas mientras esperaban. Había demasiados elfos domésticos en Hogwarts para que las protecciones notaran a cada uno además de los estudiantes.  
En ese momento Narcissa y Lucius estaban sentados en cómodos sillones, al parecer pertenecientes a su mansión, y leyendo libros. Un tercer sillón estaba disponible por si él quería sentarse un momento. Té y pastelillos estaban en una bandeja sobre una mesita entre los sillones.  
Pero Voldemort no tenía planeado sentarse. No estaría tranquilo hasta tener a Evan de nuevo donde pertenecía. Y una vez que lo tuviera a su lado, se aseguraría de que su amante no tuviera la oportunidad de dejarlo.  
Si Dumbledore sabía que Evan estaba en el castillo estaría atento a las protecciones, preguntándose si alguien seguiría al joven. Voldemort no era estúpido. Sabía que Dumbledore habría programado las protecciones con alarmas si él ponía un pie en los terrenos.  
Aunque odiaba tener que esperar al pensar en lo que podría sucederle a Evan mientras tanto, no podía evitarlo. Lucius entraría después a visitar a su hijo. Después todos los Slytherin buscarían a Evan o a un gatito negro. Por el mensaje del joven sabía que tenía planeado entrar como Beleza, pero no significaba que se quedaría en su forma animaga.  
Un profundo ruido en el bosque lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mirando a la pareja Malfoy notó que no fue el único en escuchar el ruido. Narcissa y Lucius habían dejado sus libros y tenían las varitas listas en sus manos. Pese a su actitud relajada, todos sabían los peligros del Bosque Prohibido. Nadie sabía con seguridad qué tipo de criatura podría estar rondando entre los árboles.  
Con las varitas en la mano abandonaron su posición y se adentraron al espeso del bosque. Voldemort estaba consciente de que podrían ser muchos y diferentes seres los que intentaran atacarlos. El lenguaje humano era común entre muchos seres y no se sentía nervioso. La mayoría de aquellos que hablaban la lengua humana y eran peligrosos ya eran sus aliados.  
—¿Quién habría pensado que, de todos los lugares, terminaríamos aquí? Salazar de verdad sabía lo que hacía cuando creó ese pasaje. Estamos al otro lado de las protecciones y no es probable que seamos vistos desde el castillo.  
Voldemort frunció el ceño al mirar lo que había frente a él, inseguro de creérle a sus propios ojos.  
El heredero Malfoy, junto a los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle estaban en medio de un claro. Los tres vestían sus uniformes de Hogwarts con los colores de Slytherin, y estaban cubiertos de polvo y mugre. Era obvio que no pudieron haber pasado por dónde Voldemort y los Malfoy sin haberlos notado. El señor Oscuro se preguntó cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos. Además, al parecer no sabían que terminarían en el Bosque Prohibido.  
Todos los pensamiento sobre el haber encontrado una posible manera de entrar al castillo fueron interrumpidos cuando los chicos se movieron y pudo observarlos bien. O mejor dicho, observó bien a la persona que yacía inmóvil en brazos de Goyle Jr.  
—Evan.  
Dos de los Slytherin levantaron sus varitas ante sonido de las voces, pero Voldemort no les prestó atención. Ninguno de ellos sería tan estúpido como para intentar hacerle algo. Así que se enfocó completamente en Evan y decidió que Lucius y Narcissa lidiaran con los jóvenes.  
De no ser por el leve movimiento de su pecho, habría creído que Evan estaba muerto. El mago vestía una túnica negra, obviamente había sido de Severus, aunque fue encogida para que el muchacho la usara. No creía que el profesor de Pociones quisiera su túnica de vuelta en esas condiciones: cortada en varios lugares, como si alguien hubiera utilizado un cuchillo en ella, y se veía mucha sangre en las heridas bajo la tela. Evan estaba pálido de muerte, y Voldemort supuso que era por pérdida de sangre. Tremores recorrían el cuerpo del chico; Voldemort había usado la maldición Cruciatus lo suficiente como para reconocer sus efectos después de estar bajo ella mucho tiempo.  
—Entréguenmelo— exigió. Ninguno de los chicos reaccionó. Quería a Evan cerca para poder asegurarse de que estaba bien— Entréguenmelo ahora.  
El duro tono pareció sacarlos de su shock por haberlo visto tan de repente. Con rapidez, Draco Malfoy y Crabbe hicieron una reverencia, desafortunadamente Goyle siguió el ejemplo sin preocuparse por la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.  
Voldemort detuvo la caída con un pulso de magia. Evan flotó unas pulgadas del piso y el hombre respiró aliviado. Sin quitar los ojos de Evan caminó hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba demasiado delgado y pálido para su gusto, pero Voldemort planeaba cambiar eso. Pronto Evan volvería a estar sano y libre de preocupaciones. Como hace cincuenta años.  
—Lucius, lleva a estos jóvenes contigo, averigua lo sucedido. Narcissa, llevarás contigo a Severus a mi recamara. Evan necesita toda la ayuda posible. Lidiaré con ustedes después— añadió la última oración mirando con furia a Goyle Jr., que lucía aterrorizado. No tenía planes de lastimar al chico… demasiado, después de todo le había traído a Evan, pero sí lo castigaría por casi tirarlo.  
Sin volver a mirar a la gente a su alrededor, Voldemort desapareció con el chico en brazos. Sus órdenes serían seguidas sin vacilar aunque no estuviera presente.  
Apareció directamente en su habitación sin querer perder más tiempo del ya perdido. Nagini, que había estado dormida junto a la chimenea, levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que divisó la figura que su amo sostenía entre sus brazos.  
—¿Es él?  
—Sí, Evan finalmente ha vuelto a casa, y esta vez se quedará con nosotros. Pero está lastimado y enfermo, así que Narcissa y Severus vendrán para asegurarse de que esté bien.  
Nagini lo siguió hasta el dormitorio. Voldemort no objetó, sabía que Nagini había extrañado a Evan tanto como él.  
Con cuidado depositó al joven en medio de su gran cama y se alejó. Lucía tal y como lo había imaginado. Su cabello estaba extendido como un halo oscuro. Había tenido razón al pensar que Evan se vería espectacular en los colores Slytherin. Sonrió al pensar en su amante vestido en verde y plata.  
No quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, simplemente desvaneció la túnica negra. No la necesitaría de nuevo. Cuando se vistiera sería con las túnicas más finas y de mejor calidad, proporcionadas por él. Preferiría que Evan se quedara para siempre en su habitación para poder disfrutar él solo de la vista de su cuerpo, pero eso no podría ser. Evan jamás lo aceptaría y pelearía hasta hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, hasta que Evan estuviera totalmente sano no tendría opción en el asunto.  
El joven estaba hecho un desastre. Ahora que no estaba la ropa no había nada que impidiera que Voldemort tuviera una vista clara del daño causado. Ver la piel amoratada y las heridas aumentaron su ira. Quien fuera el que se había atrevido a lastimar a su Evan tendría que pagar. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos Lucius escuchaba la historia de los chicos. Después, el rubio vendría a contarle lo averiguado.  
El siguiente paso: Voldemort decidiría a quién tenía que matar.  
Obligó a su atención a regresar cuando escuchó ruido en su habitación. Sólo un puñado de escogidos tenía permitido el paso a sus habitaciones privadas, no podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. En especial cuando tenía a Evan para proteger. Como estaba ahora, el chico era incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo.  
Al ver a Severus y Narcissa entrar por la puerta, Voldemort se alejó de la cama aunque no de buena gana. Pero Evan necesitaba ayuda y ambos mortífagos trabajarían mucho mejor si no se entrometía. Así pues, el lord Oscuro se sentó en una silla colocada en una esquina; de esa manera podía ver lo que sucedía en la cama y al mismo tiempo vigilar la puerta. Nagini se acurrucó a sus pies. Voldemort supo que la serpiente querría acurrucarse alrededor del cuerpo de Evan para protegerlo de más daño. Ninguno podía por el momento, ambos lo sabían.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de que algo estaba mal.  
—¿Qué están haciendo?  
Aparte de unos pocos hechizos de diagnóstico y únicamente una poción, ninguno de sus dos seguidores había usado más magia. Atendían las heridas de manera muggle.  
—El hechizo diagnóstico muestra que Potter usó magia aunque le ordené que no lo hiciera. En consecuencia deshizo todo el trabajo de la primera poción que le día y ahora estamos como al principio. Desafortunadamente la poción no reacciona bien con otras o con magia usada en él. Después haré un ungüento para que no le queden cicatrices. Al ponerla en su piel no interferirá con la poción principal— explicó Severus.  
Voldemort asintió, sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo inmóvil de Evan.  
—¿Cuál es su condición?  
Narcissa respondió esta vez ya que Severus había regresado a tratar las heridas.  
—No tiene nada roto, es una suerte. Por lo que sé, estuvo bajo la maldición Cruciatus, por eso tiembla de esa manera. Los moretones, al parecer, son consecuencia de repetidas caídas; y me gustaría que ganara más peso antes de salir de la cama. Son las heridas las que están dando problemas. Nunca he visto algo así…. Parece que fueron hechas con un cuchillo, pero el hechizo diagnóstico dice que fueron hechas con una maldición.  
—Sectumsempra.  
Aquella voz baja llamó la atención de Voldemort hacia el hombre de negro que estaba a lado de Evan como un enorme murciélago. El señor Oscuro se abstuvo de fulminar con la mirada al Maestro de Pociones. Si no fuera porque Severus estaba en una relación y Evan lo necesitaba, jamás le permitiría estar tan cerca de lo que le pertenecía.  
—¿Qué dijiste?— inquirió con voz tan baja como la de Severus, pero igual fue escuchada en la silenciosa habitación.  
—"Sectumsempra" es una maldición que creé cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque nunca ha sido usada a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Como pueden ver, funciona como dagas. El daño que hace depende de cómo el atacante mueva la varita. Mientras más movimiento, más daño infringido.  
—¿Y cómo, puedes decirme, alguien se enteró de ésta maldición?  
Severus respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un breve momento, como si tuviera que pensar antes de atreverse a abrir la boca. Voldemort lo dejó. Conocía al pocionista desde hace muchos años y sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba su mente.  
—Escribí la maldición en uno de mis antiguos libros de Pociones. Desafortunadamente perdí el libro antes de salir de Hogwarts y he sido incapaz de localizarlo.  
Voldemort estaba lejos de estar satisfecho con la respuesta, pero por ahora servía. Tendría que mandar a averiguar quién tenía el libro de Severus. Y cuando encontrara al culpable de las heridas de Evan, lo haría pagar.  
La conversación fue interrumpida cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría por segunda vez.  
—Nagini, cuida a Evan y asegúrate de que nada le pase. Tienes mi permiso para morder a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño. Pero recuerda: no mates.  
La serpiente siseó, claramente insatisfecha con la orden, pero por supuesto no desobedecería.  
Encontró a Lucius esperándolo al otro lado de la puerta. El rostro del rubio estaba sombrío, y Voldemort supo que no le gustaría lo que el otro mago diría.  
Se sentaron en sillas frente a la chimenea y Voldemort convocó una bandeja con té. Después de todo, Narcissa y su marido habían sido interrumpidos antes de que pudieran terminar su té en el Bosque Prohibido.  
—Dime lo que averiguaste.  
)00(  
Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso.  
No sólo había encontrado a Rondald Weasley aturdido, también el chico Potter había desaparecido de su celda. Desafortunadamente el menor de los Weasley estaba de espaldas en el momento del ataque, por lo que no había visto a los atacantes.  
Sabía que no encontraría a Potter en ningún lugar del castillo. De alguna manera, el idiota y sus rescatadores lograron escapar antes de que pudiera cerrar las protecciones. Y después había sido incapaz de seguirlos porque apareció McGonagall demandando saber por qué había cerrado las protecciones como si estuvieran bajo ataque.  
Jugó su papel de persona senil y, después de ofrecerle unos caramelos de limón, la mujer dejó de intentar conseguir respuestas. A veces era bueno ser visto como el medio loco director que era poderoso pero jamás soñaría con lastimar a nadie.  
En esos momentos maldecía en su mente a Hermione Granger. Siempre había visto a la chica como muy inteligente, pero también como alguien que confiaba en él porque era una figura de autoridad. De esa manera había sido tan fácil manejarla.  
La chica había ido a su oficina por la mañana, haciendo preguntas y repentinamente dudando de su palabra y de que Potter era malvado. Sin querer que ella se pusiera en su contra, Albus malgastó mucho tiempo en asegurarle que eso no era verdad. Cuando ella al fin dejó la oficina podía contarla con seguridad como una de sus ovejas, y bajó a las mazmorras sólo para encontrar que Potter no estaba en su celda.  
Después de que la familia Weasley rompiera el contrato de matrimonio con los Malfoy, los primeros se convirtieron en parias. Albus, siendo quien era, usó eso en su favor. Era por él que los Weasley podían tener un trabajo respetable. Fue él quien se aseguró de que Arthur y Molly se conocieran y se casaran. Toda la familia dependía de él y eran sus ovejas más leales.  
No había sido difícil convencerlos de que Potter era malvado. Después de todo, su palabra era ley.  
Ronald Weasley había sido un error de su parte. Albus ahora sabía que nunca debió decirle al pelirrojo que Potter estaba vivo, y menos dejarle saber dónde estaba. Pero la expresión de Potter al saber que sus antiguos amigos lo odiaban había sido invaluable. Y había sido mucho mejor cuando le permitió a Ronald Weasley desquitar su ira en Potter. Era justo lo que el chico merecía por lo que le había hecho.  
Algunos de los hechizos que Weasley utilizó le eran desconocidos. Albus se preguntó dónde habría aprendido el muchacho esa maldición. Nunca había visto a Rondald Weasley como alguien a quien le gustara estudiar, normalmente era Granger quien hacia sus tareas. Y sabía que esas maldiciones no se encontraban en ningún libro de la biblioteca. Al parecer tendría que interrogar al chico para saber dónde las aprendió.  
Además, merecía algún tipo de castigo por dejar escapar a Potter.  
)00(  
Dolor.  
Arañaba a través de su cuerpo como un animal salvaje, luchando para escapar de su piel. Intentó respirar profundamente para aliviar la sensación, pero no ayudó. Harry quería acurrucarse en sí mismo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy pesado. Decidió que debía obligarse a permanecer inmóvil mientras la bestia arrasaba su cuerpo.  
Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar pronto, y todo el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera tenido uno de sus ataques. Sólo que esta vez no le dolía únicamente los pulmones, era todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si lo hubieran apuñalado repetidamente.  
Con un gemido ronco intentó rodar hacia un lado para aliviar algo del malestar, pero el dolor parecía estar arañando su cuerpo con más fuerza; optó por quedarse quieto. Quería abrazarse a sí mismo, pero sus brazos yacían inútiles a sus costados, demasiado pesados y adoloridos para moverlos.  
Lentamente se dio cuenta de que una mano acariciaba su cabello de manera reconfortante. Era de la misma manera en que había soñado un padre confortaría a su hijo después de una pesadilla, o un amante cuando su pareja se sentía enferma.  
Se apoyó en el frío contacto. Quería que esa persona se llevara el dolor, pero no podía hacer que su boca se abriera para decir las palabras.  
Lo último que recordaba era estar en la celda y a Ron torturándolo. Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo e hizo una mueca ante el movimiento. Quería hundirse en la oscuridad, donde nada pudiera alcanzarlo, pero la mano en su cabello le instaba a no hacerlo.  
Harry estaba dividido entre alejarse y acercarse a las caricias. Por un lado, era reconfortante y le gustaba saber que no estaba solo. Pero quería paz y quería olvidar lo sucedido. Era difícil creer que en realidad Ron lo había maldecido. Y no una vez… muchas. Era cierto que Ron siempre había estado celoso de él, pero Harry había pensado que su amistad significaría algo más para el pelirrojo. Obviamente no era el caso.  
Gimió suavemente cuando la mano dejó su cabello. Casi de inmediato la mano regresó y Harry suspiró contento. No importaba quién fuera mientras no se detuviera. Podría yacer ahí por siempre mientras le acariciaban el cabello.  
)00(  
—¡Remus!  
Habiendo escuchado la llegada de su pareja se giró con una sonrisa. Extrañaba la civilización, pero vivir con la manada le había ayudado mucho. Ya se sentía más en sintonía con su lobo y estaba más sano de lo que estuvo antes.  
Lentamente comenzaba a gustarle su nueva vida. Y Fenrir no era la peor pareja que pudo haber tenido. Una cosa buena en la que podía pensar era que el otro veneraba el piso sobre el cuál caminaba. Lo único que le faltaba era su cachorro.  
El pensar en lo que podía haber pasado a su cachorro le había dado muchas noches en vela. La últimas noticias que Fenrir había traído a casa eran que Harry pasó un tiempo con Severus después de lograr escapar de la Mansión Malfoy. Después de eso, al parecer, nadie más sabía lo que había sucedido. O al menos nadie había dicho nada.  
Remus recibió a Fenrir con una suave sonrisa.  
—Pensé que habías ido a buscar a Severus para que nos proporcionara pociones para el resfrío de los cachorros.  
Pese al cálido clima, algunos de los cachorros más jóvenes atraparon un feo resfriado que no quería dejarlos.  
—Sí, pero Lucius arribó con su cachorro y otros dos más; Narcissa se llevó a Severus poco después.  
Remus asintió y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Pero no se supone que los chicos deben estar en la escuela? A menos que hayan sido suspendidos o algo haya sucedido con sus familias, los estudiantes no tienen permitido dejar el colegio fuera de vacaciones. Las reglas fueron hechas en 1739 cuando…  
Su perorata fue interrumpida cuando Fenrir cubrió su boca con una gran mano que ahogaron sus palabras.  
—Tranquilo. No hay razón para que te pongas de profesor conmigo, Remus. Todavía tengo que darte las buenas noticias.  
Remus se alejó de la mano de Fenrir y lo miró.  
—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?  
Se acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, por una vez sin importarle los demás alrededor. Después de todo, la gente de la manada se ponía mucho más íntima que ellos en esos momentos.  
Fenrir acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron en el oído de su pareja.  
—Por lo que escuché, el señor Oscuro encontró a tu cachorro. No estoy seguro de dónde está o cómo se encuentra, pero confía en mí, apenas sepa algo te lo diré.  
Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas y respiró profundamente para calmarse.  
Harry estaba vivo y bien. Bueno, no exactamente bien. Al final de cuentas estaba con Voldemort, y aunque Remus técnicamente lo apoyaba al ser parte de la manada de Fenrir no significaba que confiaba en él. En especial no con su cachorro. Voldemort había estado tras Harry desde que recordaba. Pero por lo que Fenrir le había dicho, el hombre sabía que Harry había sido Evan James.  
—Prométeme que me dirás apenas sepas algo— habló suavemente y miró a Fenrir directo a los ojos.  
El enorme licántropo asintió con seriedad.  
—Por supuesto. Lo que sea por ti, Remus.  
)00(  
Cuando Harry despertó una vez más estaba demasiado confundido como para abrir los ojos y moverse. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado prisionero en una celda de Hogwarts mientras lo maldecían hasta el cansancio.  
Pero no podía comprender cómo la suave nube en la que estaba había entrado a la celda. Por lo que recordaba, no había nada en la celda. En especial nada tan cómodo como sobre lo que ahora estaba acostado.  
Suspiró, queriendo volver a dormir, pero su mente le dijo que ya había dormido más que suficiente. Necesitaba despertar antes de que su vejiga explotara. Aunque sabía que daba lástima, no se había orinado encima desde los dos años. Dudley dejó el pañal cuando entró a la escuela.  
Decidió que necesitaba saber dónde estaba, porque el aroma no era el de su celda. Trató de abrir los ojos. Le tomó varios intentos antes de tener éxito y, cuando por fin los abrió, con rapidez los volvió a cerrar.  
No estaba sobre una suave nube como había pensado en un principio. Era una gran cama con los colores verde Slytherin y azul Ravenclaw. La cama era grande y el colchón muy suave, no le molestaría quedarse ahí durante toda la eternidad. Pero, por supuesto, aquello sería imposible. Tenía que saber dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. No creía que Dumbledore lo hubiera puesto en esa habitación; dudaba incluso encontrar una habitación así en Hogwarts.  
Así que debía ser algún tipo de trampa.  
Lentamente trató de incorporase, sólo para dejar escapar un grito y caer hacia atrás cuando el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Mirándose, frunció el ceño. La parte de su pecho que podía ver estaba cubierta con vendajes. No entendía por qué Dumbledore había cubierto sus heridas. Sería mucho más fácil usar una poción para deshacerse de ellas. ¿Pero en realidad, qué razón tendría el viejo para curarlo? La última vez que Harry revisó, el hombre lo quería torturado y luego muerto.  
Ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor la habitación en la que se encontraba. Claramente era el dormitorio de alguien y por falta de color naranja, o colores que no combinaban entre sí, se atrevería a decir que no estaba ni el dormitorio de Ron ni el de Dumbledore. Por otro lado, y ya que ambos lo odiaban (como el resto del mundo mágico), era poco probable que alguna vez viera sus habitaciones.  
Se veía como había imaginado luciría la habitación de un sangrepura. En realidad, aparte del desorden y los colores, podía decir que le recordaba mucho a la antigua habitación de Sirius, sólo que más agradable.  
Harry palideció. Todos los sangrepura en los que podía pensar, o no querían nada más que matarlo o querían entregarlo a su amo para que éste lo matara. Sin importar donde se encontraba no era bueno para él y necesitaba marcharse antes de que notaran que había despertado. Francamente no deseaba otra sesión de tortura.  
Aunque su cuerpo protestó, Harry logró sentarse con las piernas en el borde de la cama. Para su sorpresa el suelo estaba cálido, así al menos no tenía que preocuparse porque se le enfríaran los pies mientras encontraba una manera de salir de ese lío.  
Hizo las mantas a un lado y se sintió aliviado de notar que por lo menos tenía puesta la parte inferior de un pijama. Se sonrojó profundamente al pensar que para estar en esas condiciones primero debieron desvestirlo; dudaba que quién lo hubiera hecho utilizara el hechizo que Madame Pomfrey normalmente usaba cuando terminaba en la enfermería.  
Se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca por el dolor que el movimiento le causó. Respiró profundamente y se mordió los labios con fuerza para no hacer ruido. Ya que no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus captores, tenía que tener cuidado de no llamar su atención.  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que no caería dio un paso vacilante, alejándose de la cama y la seguridad que ésta le había proporcionado. Su cuerpo se balanceó y protestó con fuerza, pero Harry no le prestó atención. Tenía que marcharse antes de que alguien fuera a verlo. Ojalá se tardaran, porque en esos momentos hasta una babosa probablemente sería más rápida que él.  
El repentino dolor en su cicatriz provocó que Harry siseara, aferrándose a ella mientras caía al suelo. Apenas cayó por completo se hizo un ovillo, no le importaba perturbar sus heridas. Cuando una fría mano tocó su piel ni siquiera intentó contener el grito que escapó de sus labios. Sólo conocía a una persona que podía hacerle sentir así. Y no entendía cómo había terminado bajo el cuidado de Voldemort. Quizá Dumbledore había esperado que el señor Oscuro sólo lo reconociera como Harry Potter y así acabara con él.  
Apenas comenzó a gritar, la mano se alejó. El dolor disminuyó y Harry supuso que Voldemort se alejaba, aunque no sabía el por qué. Lo único que sabía era que el hombre había estado dispuesto a infringir en él la mayor cantidad de dolor posible. Nada debería poder cambiar eso.  
De cualquier modo estuvo agradecido cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el dolor disminuyó hasta que desapareció. Todavía no comprendía por qué Voldemort se había ido, pero ya no importaba. Mientras se mantuviera lejos de la habitación tenía la opción de poder huir.  
Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo; esperó a que el dolor comenzara otra vez.  
Varios minutos pasaron sin que nada sucediera, y el único sonido que podía oír era su propia respiración. Lentamente de permitió relajarse un poco, quizá había escuchado mal en su estado de pánico. Después de todo, si alguien estuviera en la habitación con él, probablemente ya habría comenzado a torturarlo. O tal vez sólo estaban esperando a que se relajara lo suficiente para comenzar cuando menos se lo esperara.  
Quería saber, así que Harry abrió los ojos. Se percató de que estaba boca abajo y por ende no podía ver nada más que la suave alfombra. ¿Por qué lo habían puesto en un dormitorio? Tendría más sentido si estuviera en una celda como la anterior.  
Con precaución por sus heridas, rodó de espaldas y así quedó mirando el techo. Tenía que admitir que la habitación era muy hermosa. Pero eso sólo lo confundía todavía más de lo que estaba.  
Dejó a sus ojos recorrer brevemente la habitación. Para ser honestos, no lucía como la habitación de huéspedes, mucho menos para un prisionero. Con facilidad podía imaginarla como el dormitorio de Voldemort, pero eso no tenía sentido.  
—¿Sabías que es considerado de mala educación ignorar a una persona que está en la misma habitación que tú? Aunque claro, ustedes los Gryffindor nunca han sido conocidos por tener buenos modales.  
Sintiéndose demasiado asombrado para reaccionar, Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había hablado.  
—No, somos conocidos por nuestro supuesto valor. Pero no sabía que había una casa para los buenos modales en Hogwarts, Draco.  
Harry observó al rubio con cuidado. Como su padre, Draco se parecía mucho a Abraxas. Quizá era la sangre veela de la bisabuela del chico.  
Draco se erizó.  
—¿Cuándo recibiste permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Potter?  
Harry se encogió de hombros lo mejor posible en su actual situación mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar una manera de escapar. No estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, ni en ningún otro lugar en el que él hubiera puesto las protecciones, lo que significaba que no podría utilizar el mismo truco de antes.  
—Como le dije a Lucius, he conocido a demasiada gente de tu familia. Me volvería loco si tengo que llamarlos a todos "Malfoy".  
El Slytherin, que hasta el momento había estado de pie en la puerta, entró. Harry se estremeció antes de poder detenerse.  
—Tranquilo, Potter. Si quisiera lastimarte ya lo habría hecho. Además, si alguien tuviera esas intenciones sufriría las consecuencias. El señor Oscuro ha ordenado que te dejen tranquilo.  
—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Harry siguiendo al rubio con los ojos.  
Draco caminó la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, y se detuvo justo frente a él.  
—Lord Voldemort me ordenó que te cuidara. Originalmente había planeado hacerlo él mismo cuando el elfo doméstico nos avisó que habías despertado. Pero ahora que estás consiente parece que tu cicatriz reacciona a su presencia de mala manera.  
Harry gritó de dolor cuando Draco repentinamente lo tomó en sus brazos.  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame, hijo de…!  
—Te recomiendo que no termines esa oración, mi madre fue una de las personas que te sanó y seguirá cuidándote.  
—¿Quién más?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Dijiste que fue una de las personas que me sanó, entonces, ¿quién más?  
—El tío Sev, por supuesto.  
Apenas Draco lo dejó en la cama, Harry se movió hacia el otro lado para levantarse. No tenía intenciones de quedarse lo suficiente para averiguar qué tipo de planes tenía Voldemort para él. No llegó muy lejos antes de que una mano lo agarrara de un tobillo y lo regresara al medio de la cama. Harry gruñó y se retorció para patear a Draco. Antes de que su pie hiciera contacto, el rubio lo agarró y le impidió otro movimiento.  
Respiró pesadamente, sintiéndose cansado pese al hecho de haber despertado recientemente.  
—¿Vas a atacarme cuando te libere?— inquirió Draco.  
Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, Draco le soltó los pies.  
Pies que apenas fueron liberados cuando comenzó a huir otra vez de la cama. Esta vez Draco lo tomó del hombro y lo arrojó de espaldas. Harry quedó acostado, con Draco sentado sobre él.  
—Rompiste tu promesa, Potter.  
—No en realidad. Sólo me pediste que no te atacara cuando me soltaras, no dijiste nada sobre atacarte después o intentar huir.  
Antes de tener oportunidad de atacar al rubio, éste le agarró las muñecas sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.  
—Mortimus no mentía cuando dijo que eras muy problemático cuando había algo que no querías hacer.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo antes de entrecerrarlos.  
—¿Cómo conoces a Mortimus? Está muerto.  
—En serio, Potter, ¿qué tan estúpido puedes ser? Cada Malfoy tiene un retrato. Una vez que llega la muerte la magia en el retrato se activa y voilá, un Mortimus para conversar. Su retrato está en la Mansión, si estás interesado…  
Harry se mordió el labio. Quería hablar con su viejo amigo pero, ¿por qué Draco le ofrecería algo así? Confundido meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.  
—No importa. ¿Cuándo voy a morir?  
Draco lo miró como si no comprendiera de qué estaba hablando.  
—¿No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije, Potter? Severus y mi madre usaron mucho tiempo para asegurarse de que sobrevivieras. ¿Por qué lo harían si quisieran matarte?  
—Entonces me torturarán antes de matarme. Vamos, con todo lo que ha pasado dudo que se les ocurra algo que pueda sorprenderme. Un pequeño consejo: Cruciatus es aburrida.  
Draco gruñó y se sentó, liberando las manos de Harry. Esta vez el ojiverde no intentó golpear al otro chico. Estaba bastante indefenso en esa posición y no veía razón para enojar al rubio más de lo que, probablemente, ya estaba.  
—¿Qué tan dura tienes la cabeza? ¿Eres simplemente estúpido o todo es un acto? ¿Para qué arriesgaría mi vida salvándote para después matarte? No tiene sentido.  
Harry repitió esa declaración varias veces en su cabeza antes de que su cerebro comprendiera el significado.  
—Espera… ¿cuándo me salvaste?  
—¿Quién crees que te sacó de Hogwarts y te trajo aquí? Puedo prometerte que no fue el Conejo de Pascua.  
—No sé qué me sorprende más: que tú me salvaras la vida, o el hecho de que sepas sobre el Conejo de Pascua.  
El heredero Malfoy fue salvado de responder cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y giró la cabeza con rapidez para ver quién había entrado, por supuesto sin dejar de mirar a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque el rubio hubiera dicho la verdad, no confiaba en él.  
Severus Snape estaba parado en la puerta, observándolos a ambos. Ver al profesor de Pociones hizo sentir a Harry un momento de alivio. Al menos ahora sabía que Voldemort no lo había matado, que era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar.  
Pero una mirada al pocionista mató rápidamente toda pequeña alegría previa. Algo le dijo a Harry que Snape estaba enojado, pero no entendía la razón. No que creyera que Snape lo torturaría, no después de haberlo ayudado.  
—Draco, cuando el señor Oscuro te envió aquí fue para calmarlo, no para molestarlo.  
Harry observó cómo el rostro del chico se puso de un interesante tono rojo. Era la primera vez que veía a un Malfoy sonrojarse. Hasta ahora había creído que era genéticamente imposible que pudieran hacerlo.  
—Potter, ¿tienes idea de los problemas en los que te encuentras? Te ordené no usar magia después de beber aquella poción. ¿Pero me escuchaste? No, y en lugar de eso te dirigiste directo al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces. Deberías considerar la suerte que tuviste de que te trajeran aquí cuando lo hicieron. Volvimos al principio y esta vez no te irás hasta que estés completamente sano.  
Harry trató de hundirse en el colchón mientras Snape hablaba. No entendía por qué el pocionista reaccionaba así. Si no fuera porque lo conocía diría que el hombre se preocupaba por él. Y como no era así, supuso que al hombre simplemente no le gustaba ver su trabajo desperdiciado.  
Ninguno de los chicos se movió mientras Snape se dirigía hacia ellos.  
—Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes, idiotas, me contará lo que sucede?  
Aunque la pregunta fue dirigida a ambos, Snape miró directamente a Draco.  
—Potter sigue insistiendo en que lo mataremos. O que lo torturaremos y luego lo mataremos. Ha tratado de levantarse de la cama, por eso la posición en la que estamos.  
Harry se permitió no estremecerse cuando las orbes negras de Snape se posaron directamente en sus ojos. Sabiendo lo que el hombre podía hacer cuando sus ojos se encontraban en contacto con alguien, alejó la mirada. No tenía deseos de que le violaran la mente.  
—Potter… ¿Por qué perdería mi valioso tiempo en ti si finalmente murieras?  
Harry se relajó ligeramente ante las palabras del profesor. Aunque podía llamar a Snape muchas cosas, el hombre era una de las pocas personas que nunca le había mentido, y no creía que tuviera razones para empezar ahora.  
—Si no van a matarme, ¿por qué estoy usando esto?— preguntó haciendo un gesto a las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Estaban ya limpias de suciedad y sangre, y ahora lucían bonitas al mirarlas de cerca. Claro, eso no significaba que le gustaban.  
—Porque no puedo confiar en tu palabra de no usar magia cuando has roto esa promesa una vez. También te impedirán atacar a las personas.  
Harry se mordió los labios.  
—Pero…  
—Potter, estarás aquí por un tiempo. Así que, o dejas de actuar como un niño, o puedes seguir siendo un mocoso inmaduro—. Harry fulminó con la mirada a los dos Slytherin, sin saber qué decir—. Muy bien. Draco, asegúrate de que no se mueva, debo poner este ungüento en sus heridas.  
Harry intentó alejar al rubio, pero éste no tuvo problemas al contenerlo.  
—Acuéstate tranquilo y relájate, Potter. Quién sabe, quizá termines disfrutándolo.  
Harry sólo gruñó como respuesta.  
Una vez que ya no tuviera las esposas, se aseguraría de cobrarles todas juntas.


	13. Capítulo Trece

 

Voldemort fulminaba con la mirada la puerta cerrada frente a él, impidiéndose explotar por el mal genio.

_"¿Sucede algo malo?" Podría decir que es tu tiempo del mes, como dicen los humanos. Si no fuera porque no eres hembra…"_

Miró molesto a Nagini antes de volver toda su atención a la puerta.

_"No he estado en mi propia habitación durante una semana y media. Es frustrante observar gente entrar y salir y saber que no puedo entrar porque le causo dolor. Incluso tú puedes entrar y salir cuando quieres."_

Nagini rió en voz baja.

_"Deberías escucharte. Suenas como un niño malcriado al que le han negado acceso a su juguete favorito y ahora está de mal humor."_

_"No tengo manera de saber cómo está Evan, aparte de lo que me dicen otras personas. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quiero verlo y asegurarme de que de verdad está bien."_

_"Tendrás que confiar en Severus y Narcissa sobre eso. Después de todo, ellos han sido entrenados para manejar situaciones así."_

En lugar de responderle a la serpiente, Voldemort suspiró y se hundió en el sillón. Sabía que no era normal actuar así. Pero parte de él le decía que Evan desaparecería si no cuidaba la puerta. Por eso es que sólo había dejado la habitación un puñado de veces, y sólo cuando era inevitable. Incluso había traído la mayor parte de su oficina a sus habitaciones, de esa manera podía seguir planificando y estar cerca de Evan en caso de que algo sucediera.

_"Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto."_

Voldemort fulminó con la mirada a Nagini.

_"Es fácil para ti decirlo. No es tu presencia la que inflinge dolor en mi Evan. "_

Nagini suspiró cansada.

_"Si eso es lo que quieres entonces me iré. Quizá tenga suerte y encuentre a la rata en su forma animaga. Siempre es divertido de perseguir."_

El mago observó en silencio salir a la serpiente por la puerta, dejándolo solo. Miraba la puerta de su dormitorio de tanto en tanto, intentando trabajar con un montón de papeles en su escritorio. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Evan. No sólo los elfos domésticos lo vigilaban, también los hijos de sus seguidores, que estaban con él en la habitación. Esos chicos morirían protegiendo a Evan antes que permitir que algo le sucediera mientras estaba bajo sus cuidados. Y no se atreverían a nada.

Había sido fascinante ver cómo sus seguidores habían seguido el ejemplo de los Malfoy. Habían retirado a sus hijos del colegio; algunos ofrecieron como excusa los peligros de la guerra en la que se encontraban. Otros simplemente aparecieron un día en el castillo y se llevaron a sus vástagos. El director era incapaz de hacer nada, ya que la ley no prohibía que los padres retiraran a sus hijos para educarse en casa. Y con Lucius y otros miembros del Ministerio fue fácil correr la voz para que otras familias sangrepura también removieran a sus hijos del colegio. La culpa fue puesta sobre Dumbledore, y Fudge estaba dispuesto a creer lo peor del director de Hogwarts.

Recordó su conversación con Lucius el día que Evan había regresado a él. Lo que escuchó fue bastante interesante, aunque todavía tenía que decidir cómo actuar respecto a ese conocimiento. Dumbledore. Voldemort tenía planeado matarlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora el deseo sólo había incrementado después de enterarse de lo que había hecho el viejo. Después de todo, ¿quién más habría puesto a Evan en esa celda? No había manera de que alguien hubiera guardado el secreto y que él no se enterara.

Ronald Weasley.

El Señor Oscuro se apoyó más en la silla. Sabía de la familia Weasley. Abraxas le había contado sobre el escándalo entre ambas familias. Y aunque el rubio no lo hubiera hecho, se habría enterado de todo por los periódicos.

Los Weasley eran una familia de la Luz y apoyaban a Albus Dumbledore, y su visión sobre los nacidos muggle y los propios muggles. Eran sangrepura, pero pobres; algo de lo que los Malfoy se habían asegurado. Ronald Weasley había sido amigo de Evan desde su primer año en el colegio, y Evan había salvado a la hermana menor del pelirrojo durante su segundo año.

Aunque Voldemort era un Slytherin, ni siquiera él veía con ligereza lo que había hecho Ronald Weasley. Había traicionado a su amante, incluso entre los Slytherin la confianza no se traicionaba sin una muy buena razón.

Al parecer Draco encontró al menos de los Weasley torturando a Evan. Eso no lo perdonaría. Se aseguraría de que el chico lamentara sus acciones antes de matarlo finalmente. Tal vez debería eliminar a toda la familia Weasley, uno por uno. Claro que tendría que dejarles saber por qué lo hacía. Pero no habría nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Ojalá Evan no intentara detenerlo.

Voldemort estaba dispuesto a hacer casi lo que fuera por su amante, mientras no significara un peligro para su chico. Sin embargo había algunas cosas que no aceptaría o cambiaría. O Evan aceptaba o tendría que asegurarse de que nunca se enterara de aquello. Lo que Evan no sabría no lo lastimaría. Y los accidentes sucedían, en especial en época de guerra. No sería su culpa si toda la familia desaparecía repentinamente. Había sucedido antes y probablemente no sería la última de los dos bandos.

Suspiró y se frotó dónde se suponía que tenía la nariz. De verdad dudaba avanzar en su trabajo. Quería estar con Evan, pero mientras la conexión entre ellos le causara dolor eso no sucedería. Todavía no podía creer que alguna vez había disfrutado el efecto secundario de esa conexión, antes de saber que Potter era Evan. Tendría que poner a Severus a trabajar en una cura apenas el Maestro de Pociones terminara con la poción para él.

Como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, alguien tocó a la puerta. Observando fijamente uno de los papeles sobre su escritorio, creó la ilusión de haber estado trabajando todo el tiempo y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano.

Lucius entró, seguido de cerca por Severus, quien sostenía un pequeño frasco con una poción rosada dentro.

—Mi Lord— dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

Voldemort dejó a un lado el papel que había estado observando y bajó la pluma antes de volver su atención a los dos amantes que estaban de pie frente a su escritorio.

—¿Está lista?

—Sí. Como le expliqué a Lucius, terminé la poción anoche, pero tenía que esperar a que enfriará bien o las escamas de dragón harían explotar la poción al consumirla.

Voldemort asintió, se puso de pie y salió de atrás del escritorio.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?— inquirió mirando directamente a Severus, sabiendo que el pocionista ya debía haber pensado en eso.

—Será mejor que se recueste. No le mentiré: será doloroso ya que la poción obligará a su cuerpo a ser como era antes.

El Señor Oscuro asintió y tomó la poción de la mano de Severus antes de caminar hacía el sofá y acostarse. Sin más palabras, removió la tapa y bebió de un solo trago.

)00(

Severus observó con interés cómo Voldemort tragó la poción sin vacilar. Había encontrado la receta en uno de los libros de Salazar Slytherin. El antiguo mago había sido un verdadero genio, y Severus daría su brazo derecho por la oportunidad de conocer al fundador. Desafortunadamente ningún Giratiempo podía llevar a alguien tan lejos en el tiempo. Y se rehusaba a que la maldición asesina lo alcanzara esperando llegar al tiempo al que quería ir. Además, probablemente sólo Potter podía salir con algo así y sobrevivir.

Su concentración volvió al Señor Oscuro cuando los ojos rojos de éste se volvieron vidriosos y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de manera similar a una víctima de la maldición Cruciatus. Se sentó junto a Lucius en los dos sillones frente al sofá. Era algo que no podía perderse, y nada aparte de Potter muriendo lo obligaría a marcharse. De verdad dudaba que el Señor Oscuro y Lily lo perdonaran si dejaba que algo le pasara al chico.

Ya sabía en qué lo pondría a trabajar Voldemort enseguida. Aparte de hacer las pociones para Potter, tendría que encontrar una manera de detener el dolor que el muchacho sentía cada vez que el Señor Oscuro se acercaba a él. Aunque encontrara una solución, Severus dudaba que sirviera de mucho. Ambos tenían asuntos que debían solucionar, y sabía que no era el único que lo había notado. Él, Narcissa y Lucius ya habían tenido muchas conversaciones sobre qué hacer. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado una solución.

Voldemort insistía en llamar a Potter "Evan", como si eso hiciera desaparecer el hecho que había asesinado a sus padres, o que había intentado matarlo varias veces. A su vez, Potter veía a Voldemort como un malvado señor oscuro, y a Tom como la persona de la que se había enamorado, pero que ahora estaba muerta. Quizá lo mejor que podían hacer era encerrar a ambos en la misma habitación hasta que arreglaran sus asuntos. O se daban cuenta de que estaban equivocados, o terminaban matándose. Severus esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Volvió su completa atención al Señor Oscuro cuando éste jadeó de dolor y los cambios comenzaron. El sudor recorrió su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba por los cambios que estaba experimentando. Tendría que hablar con sus dos amantes sobre su idea después. Ahora tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

Al principio los cambios fueron pequeños y lentos. La piel de Voldemort comenzó a lucir más saludable, aunque todavía muy pálida. Cabellos negros comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que aparecían las cejas. Pronto tuvo todo su cabello de vuelta, liso y oscuro como una noche sin luna. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse un poco, por lo que ya no parecía un cadáver andante. Lo último en cambiar fue su nariz y labios, que habían sido inexistentes antes pero que ahora estaban donde pertenecían.

Severus miró en silencio al hombre en el sofá. Voldemort otra vez se veía como lo había hecho antes de dividir su alma. Este era el hombre que había conseguido que la gente lo siguiera a él y a su causa con sólo una sonrisa y unas cuantas y adecuadas palabras.

El Señor Oscuro abrió la boca en un grito mudo, su espalda se arqueó por el dolor y su cuerpo se retorció. Severus observó en silencio junto a su amante.

Voldemort abrió los ojos al fin y lentamente se sentó. Miró sus manos y las giró varias veces, como si encontrara difícil de creer lo que veía. Sin una palabra conjuró un espejo y se miró, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió de medio lado.

—Buen trabajo, Severus.

El pocionista asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sin embargo, la poción no trabajó completamente. Sus ojos deberían volver a su color original, pero aún siguen rojos.

Voldemort volvió a mirarse al espejo imitando el ceño fruncido de Severus.

—Tienes razón. Podría ser…

Un penetrante grito se escuchó tras la puerta del dormitorio de Voldemort, interrumpiéndolo. Antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar, Voldemort ya se había levantado del sofá y había cruzado la puerta a su habitación. Severus parpadeó sorprendido. Con el dolor que sabía debía estar sintiendo el mago oscuro, fue una sorpresa que se levantara de esa manera. Sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort sintiera los efectos de la poción. Era muy probable que terminara agotado.

)00(

La lista de gente de la que tenía que vengarse estaba aumentando. Dumbledore la encabezaba, seguido de Ron por la tortura a la que lo habían sometido. Snape y Narcissa Malfoy por obligarlo a quedarse en cama y pasar por un tratamiento que no le importaba. Apenas tuviera la oportunidad iría de nuevo tras el vejete. Y esta vez se aseguraría de matarlo.

Luego estaban todos sus compañeros de curso de Slytherin. Al parecer les habían asignado quedarse con él durante todo el día. No tenía permitido ir al baño solo, alguien debía acompañarlo. Pero pudo haber sido peor. Al menos las chicas no lo acompañaban al sanitario; no habría podido sobrevivir con eso. ¿Acaso era posible morir por tanto ruborizarse?

En esos momentos estaba en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, rodeado de Slytherins. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que alguna vez se encontraría en esa situación lo habría maldecido hasta el cansancio. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en el dormitorio de Voldemort, rodeado por aquellos que había visto como sus enemigos en la escuela.

Sus heridas estaban sanando bien gracias al ungüento que Snape le había hecho. Era un proceso lento y su antiguo profesor le había explicado que el ungüento no reaccionaría con la poción. Harry no sabía qué podría suceder, pero después de la última advertencia del hombre, aprendió a confiar en sus palabras.

La mayor parte de su cuerpo todavía estaba vendado y había muchas cosas que no podía hacer, y aun menos que se lo permitiera la gente a su alrededor. Era como si temieran por sus vidas si se rompía una uña. Se preguntaba si Voldemort dijo algo para hacerlos actuar así.

Sin importar qué, lo estaba volviendo loco que le impidieran hacer las cosas más básicas por sí mismo.

Observó a Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson en una discusión sobre su futuro, o la falta de éste.

—Pero Pansy, nadie se molesta por planear lo que quisiera hacer. Nuestros padres ya lo tienen todo planeado. Algunos sólo piensan con quién casar a sus hijos para fortalecer el nombre familiar. Aparte de eso no nos permiten tener las manos libres.

La chica Slytherin cruzó los brazos y levantó la nariz mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su novio.

—En serio, Blaise, no tienes ambiciones.

—¿Entonces podrías decirnos qué tipo de planes tienes para el futuro, Pansy?— preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras desde el otro lado de la cama de Harry, sin levantar la vista del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo.

—Por supuesto, Draco querido. Planeo casarme con un rico sangrepura. Luego él sufrirá una trágica e inexplicable muerte. Luego me apoderaré del Ministerio.

Harry observó con una leve sonrisa cómo Blaise se ponía pálido ante las palabras de la chica.

—Pero pensé que tú y yo nos casaríamos.

Pansy le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Claro que lo haremos, Blaise. Fue después de que comenzamos a salir cuando creé mis planes.

Harry escondió su sonrisa con una mano. No estaba seguro de si Pansy hablaba enserio o no.

—Pensé que Voldemort controlaría la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Las cabezas de los Slytherin giraron con rapidez en dirección de Harry, y éste se sonrojó. Hasta el momento había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de sus discusiones y todo eso. Pero ahora había hablado antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua, se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Harry se puso tenso mientras ella se sentaba al borde de su cama. Gracias al tamaño del colchón había bastante distancia entre ellos, pero no significaba que pudiera sentirse cómodo de algún modo.

—Por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro ganará la guerra. Pero antes de que eso suceda necesitará gente dentro del Ministerio para ayudarlo. Y para qué conformarse con ser Ministro de Magia cuando se puede ser mucho más.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, inseguro de comprender lo que ella decía. Pansy suspiró.

—¿Por qué querría el Señor Oscuro ser Ministro de Magia? Hay muchas cosas que quiere hacer para cambiar las cosas. Necesitará gente que se encargue de las cosas aburridas mientras él trabaja en otras metas.

Por la manera en que Pansy hablaba le recordó al joven Tom, el que le había contado sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro del mundo mágico. En ese tiempo le había parecido todo tan simple y habían sido diferentes sus planes. Se preguntaba si su interferencia en el pasado había cambiado esos planes. Pero como le había explicado Remus, lo que había pasado tenía que pasar y quién controlará el mundo se había asegurado de que sucediera, de una manera u otra.

Asintió lentamente para mostarle que había comprendido lo que dijo, aunque en realidad todavía no comprendía. Hablaban sobre los planes de Voldemort como si fueran buenos para el mundo mágico. Suponía que eso no debería sorprenderle. Probablemente ellos habían sido criados para creerlo. Mientras estuviera obligado a su cercanía, creía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada para no correr el riesgo de decir algo que no les agradara. Pese a cómo actuaba, en realidad valoraba su vida. Si tenía que morir no sería por causa de un estúpido argumento, sería por algo que valiera la pena.

Draco bufó a su lado.

—En serio Pansy, ¿de verdad crees que un Gryffindor comprenderá lo que estás diciendo?

Harry giró el rostro hacia Draco y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos, obviamente sin inmutarse. Aunque Harry tenía que admitir que no lucía muy impresionante, vendado y siendo el más bajo en la habitación.

—Potter, lamento decir esto, pero tú eres demasiado Gryffindor. Nunca comprenderías algo tan complicado como la política, sin ofender.

—Bueno, pues te aviso que varias personas han dicho que soy muy Slytherin, cuando quiero serlo— respondió Harry removiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de los presentes. Eso no era lo que había planeado. Solamente que estaba cansado de que lo trataran como un niño.

—¿Y quién sería tan estúpido para pensar que tú podrías ser un Slytherin?

Harry no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa de las serpientes.

—Tom, al que ustedes conocen como Voldemort. También otra gente, y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El silencio llenó la habitación por varios minutos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Tal vez había roto a los demás adolescentes. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus padres lo que había sucedido?

Antes de que pudiera ponerse histérico, Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas de una manera muy poco Malfoy.

—Pero si en verdad tenías que estar en Slytherin y el Sombrero Seleccionador lo dijo, ¿cómo es que no sucedió?

Harry miró a Pansy y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que la chica correspondió.

—Bueno, el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Ante esa declaración los tres comenzaron a reír, mientras Crabbe y Goyle sólo se miraban, obviamente preguntándose qué sucedía.

—Parece que tenemos una verdadera serpiente entre nosotros— dijo Blaise y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, provocando que Harry jadeara de dolor y se alejara del chico italiano—. Cierto, sólo un verdadero Slytherin podría evitar entrar a Slytherin.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Piensen en esto: el Chico Dorado Gryffindor es en realidad una plateada serpiente. ¿Quén lo hubiera pensado?

Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—No es como si importara ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Blaise sentado al borde de la cama y abrazando a su novia.

—Acabé en Gryffindor, lo que significa que pertenezco allí.

—Quizá— intervino Pansy—. Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador también quería hacerte una serpiente, lo que significa que también eres uno de nosotros.

Un grito escapó de su garganta y sus manos se dirigieron con rapidez a su cicatriz. Sus dedos arañaron la marca, tratando de remover el dolor. Manos ajenas agarraron sus muñecas e intentaron separar sus manos de su frente. Harry gritó de dolor y pateó a la persona que sostenía sus manos. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su rostro, pero no tenía idea de cuán malo era.

Era como si algo quisiera liberarse de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se concentró completamente en detener lo que estuviera intentando abandonarlo. Era algo que le pertenecía, de eso estaba seguro, y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Apretó los dientes, gruñendo. Todavía estaba consciente de las manos que intentaban alejar sus dedos de su cicatriz. Pero se enfocó en lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. No perdería eso, y quien fuera que le estuviera lastimando no tenía idea de con quién estaba lidiando. Le mostraría a esa persona porqué no era buena idea tratar de quitarle algo. Ya no era el niño que vivió con sus parientes dejando que otros lo pisotearan. Era Harry Potter y Evan James, vencedor de Gellert Grindelwald.

Un segundo grito escapó de su garganta. Las manos lo soltaron y Harry cayó sobre la suave cama haciéndose un ovillo para protegerse. Se mordió los labios para detener los gritos que querían salir, y el sabor a sangre llenó su boca.

Unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y Harry se vio colocado en un fuerte regazo. Se giró hasta que pudo enterrar su rostro en el pecho ajeno, sin importarle quién pudiera verlo. Lo único que le importaba era que el dolor parecía haber disminuido ahora que esa persona estaba cerca.

Mientras el dolor lentamente desaparecía, Harry notó una mano acariciando su cabello. La sensación le era familiar y frunció el ceño, intentando pensar quién podría ser. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente era la misma persona que había estado con él cuando estuvo inconsciente. Nadie había querido decirle quién era, sólo que lo descubriría cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Quería saber quién era, así que Harry soltó la túnica que había estado aferrando, puso las manos en el pecho y se alejó del otro cuerpo para poder verlo.

La mano que estaba en su espalda no se movió, y ahora era usada para mantenerlo en posición. Harry frunció el ceño e intentó moverse una vez más, quería ver quién era la otra persona; aparte de saber que era hombre, no sabía nada de él.

—No te muevas.

Harry frunció ceño, conocía esa voz. Le había susurrado palabras de afecto cuando habían hecho el amor, y lo había regañado cuando había hecho algo estúpido. Y lo había confortado cuando despertaba de una pesadilla.

La respiración se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Lentamente se alejó del cálido cuerpo y el hombre se lo permitió. Los ojos de Harry no se despegaron del pecho frente a él, donde sus manos descansaban sobre una túnica azul.

Poco a poco se aventuró a mirar más arriba, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. El fuerte pero delicado cuello y la pálida piel. La boca con labios rojos, el pequeño bigote y la nariz recta. Se detuvo ante sus ojos. Tan rojos que parecían sangre, y tan fríos que probablemente congelarían su alma.

Esta vez nada lo detuvo cuando se alejó. Se movió lentamente sin apartar la mirada, como si estuviera enfrentándose a un animal peligroso. Los ojos verdes se sumergieron en los rojos como si no existiera nada más alrededor. Una bomba podría haber explotado en la habitación y Harry estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos lo habría notado.

—Evan.

La suave palabra fue suficiente para sacar a Harry de su trance. Saltó de la cama alejándose lo más posible de ese hombre.

—Aléjate de mí. Puedo no tener magia ahora, pero todavía puedo usar esto—. Mientras hablaba había cogido la cosa más cercana a él y la sostenía como un escudo entre los dos, sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort, que lo observaba con expresión divertida.

—¿Te das cuenta de que sostienes una almohada? No es exactamente el arma más impresionante que podrías haber elegido.

—¡Joder!— siseó Harry, dándose cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente jodido. Incluso sin esas esposas sabía que Voldemort probablemente limpiaría el piso con su cara en un duelo. Bufó ligeramente y Voldemort levantó una ceja— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Ahora tienes una!—. Aunque Voldemort parecía molesto, Harry no sintió nada en su cicatriz, ni el más mínimo dolor. Eso provocó que frunciera el ceño— ¿Por qué no siento dolor? La última vez que estuviste cerca de mí no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor, pero ahora no hay nada… ¿Y cómo recuperaste tu cuerpo?

—Una poción. Hay una razón por la que Severus es el Maestro de Pociones más joven de los últimos tiempos.

—Pero eso no explica por qué no siento dolor.

Voldemort parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y Harry no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a llamar su atención. En lugar de ello, miró alrededor de la habitación y notó que estaban solos. Quizá To… Voldemort había hecho que los demás se marcharan, y como él había estado sumido en el dolor no había notado nada.

Cansado de la pesada atmósfera en la habitación, Harry decidió romper el silencio.

—Mira— comenzó y vaciló brevemente cuando tuvo toda la atención del hombre frente a él—. En realidad no importa. No quiero tener nada que ver con la guerra. Quiero irme. Dumbledore es mío, yo lo mataré y no pienso morir hasta lograrlo. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? En realidad no me importa lo que pase con el mundo mágico, pueden joderse ellos mismos si quieren.

Voldemort había permanecido en silencio mientras hablaba, y eso sorprendió a Harry. Habría jurado que el hombre lo interrumpiría.

—¿Terminaste?—. Harry asintió lentamente sin alejar la mirada del otro—. Bien. No permitiré que te marches ahora que estás donde perteneces. Te perdí hace cincuenta años, no voy a perderte de nuevo. Y no irás tras Dumbledore. La última vez que lo hiciste terminaste en una celda y fuiste torturado. Fue pura suerte que fueras liberado. Si hubieras seguido allí habrías muerto.

Harry bufó y se alejó cuando Voldemort comenzó a acercarse a él.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Evan, vuelve a la cama. Todavía no estás curado y no quiero que tus heridas se abran y deshagas todo el arduo trabajo de Severus y Narcissa.

Harry dio otro paso atrás y Voldemort siguió sus movimientos.

—Me marcharé y nada de lo que hagas podrá detenerme. No hay manera de que permanezca aquí.

—Aun estás lastimado; sin tu magia y fuera de mi hogar estarías rodeado de gente que está tras tu vida.

Harry tragó en seco mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás con Voldemort siguiéndole de cerca.

—No soy una mascota que puedes tener enjaulada. Soy un ser humano, tengo el derecho de elegir lo que quiero hacer y nada me lo impedirá.

No habló más cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared tras él y descubrió que ya no tenía más espacio para moverse. To… Voldemort dio un último paso y ahora estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. El mayor puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y él se encontró atrapado.

—No, no eres una mascota; eres mucho más que eso. Pero eso no significa que te dejaré ir. Me perteneces, y me aseguraré de que lo comprendas, Evan—. Voldemort se acercó para besarlo, pero Harry giró la cabeza, así que los labios del mago se posaron en su mejilla.

—Por última vez, no soy Evan. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿sabes? ¿Ese que has intentado matar desde el día en que nació? Mataste a mis padres, mataste a Cedric y mataste a Sirius. ¿Cómo diablos piensas que voy a perdonarte?

Sin más palabras, Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: lo golpeó. Si hubiera sido otra situación, probablemente se hubiera divertido con la expresión de Voldemort cuando la almohada le dio de lleno en el rostro. El hombre gruñó, alejó la almohada de su rostro y la lanzó a través de la habitación.

Ahora sin nada para defenderse, Harry estuvo muy consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban. El aliento de Voldemort acarició su rostro y envió un agradable escalofrío a través de su cuerpo.

Harry estaba inmóvil ante esa mirada, aunque sentía latir su corazón con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a explotar.

—Sólo déjame en paz.

)00(

Voldemort observó a Evan mientras en silencio debatía su siguiente movimiento. Su amante no estaba actuando de la manera que había esperado. Claro, sabía que habría tropiezos en el camino, pero no significaba que Evan tenía que pelear con él por todo lo que hacía.

Habían pasado tantos años y Evan aún lucía como lo había hecho hace cincuenta años, aunque estaba más pálido y delgado. Pronto cambiaría eso. Ahora que podía estar cerca de él otra vez, lo cuidaría. Evan podría vivir el resto de su vida sin preocupaciones, como lo había planeado cuando era joven.

—Es posible que hayas sido uno de mis horrocruxes. Eso explicaría cómo es posible que pudieras ver a través de mis ojos y porqué puedo mandarte visiones. Tienes un trozo de mi alma dentro de ti. Durante todo este tiempo no supe nada al respecto, pero eso explica el por qué no pude matarte: porque estaría matando una parte de mí.

—Pero, ¿y la primera vez que intentaste matarme? Entonces no tenía un trozo de tu alma dentro de mí. Dumbledore me dijo una vez que fue el amor de mi madre lo que me salvó cuando se rehusó a hacerse a un lado.

Por la manera en que Evan lo miró, Voldemort estuvo seguro de que el chico sabía sobre los horrocruxes. Después de todo había sido en uno de los libros de su amante donde había encontrado por primera vez sobre dividir el alma.

—Evan, Evan, Evan…

—Harry— corrigió el muchacho con fuerza. Voldemort ignoró el tono.

Tendrían tiempo más que suficiente para figurar las cosas entre los dos más adelante.

—¿No has aprendido a no confiar en las palabras del vejete tonto? ¿Cuántas madres crees tú que se han interpuesto frente a la maldición asesina para salvar la vida de sus hijos? No estoy seguro del por qué sobreviviste esa noche, pero supongo que ya entonces tú te parecías mucho a Evan, y no lo intenté con ganas.

Parecía explicar también el dolor que Evan sintió cuando él bebió la poción. Su horrocrux habría querido regresar con él, pero probablemente después de estar tantos años en Evan, se había fusionado con su propia alma. No había duda en su mente de que el proceso había sido doloroso para el chico. También explicaba la reacción de su amante en sus encuentros anteriores. El trozo de alma trataba de regresar a su dueño mientras que el alma de Evan le impedía alejarlo.

—Di algo.

—¿Qué?

Evan ladeó la cabeza con una expresión inocente que envió su sangre al sur.

—Di algo en Pársel.

Reconoció la testaruda mirada en los ojos de Evan apenas comprendió.

—No entiendo por qué debo escuchar lo que dices.

Voldemort presionó su cuerpo contra el ajeno, y el mago más pequeño quedó atrapado entre él y la pared. Presionó sus labios con los de Evan en un beso dominante. Al principio el más joven luchó e intentó alejarlo. Pero lentamente dejó de protestar y comenzó a corresponder al beso.

El Señor Oscuro rompió el beso.

—Eres mío, Evan. Y mientras más pronto te des cuenta de eso, mejor será para ambos.

Evan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, vidriosos.

_"Jódete"_

Voldemort levantó una ceja. Al parecer Evan había mantenido la capacidad de hablar Pársel. Tendría que averiguar cómo más tarde. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

—Me temo que estás equivocado, Evan. Tú serás el jodido. Quizá tengo que recordarte quién es el que da en ésta relación.

Voldemort ignoró la manera en que Evan palideció ante sus palabras. Sabía que era muy pronto para retomar su antigua relación, además las heridas del chico necesitaban sanar antes de poder hacer algo, pero eso no significaba que Evan le impediría lo que quería hacer.

En un movimiento cogió a Evan en brazos al estilo nupcial, y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, ignorando la manera en que el otro intentaba golpearlo. Con su cuerpo de vuelta a los veinticinco años estaba más grande y más sano. Aunque su amante quisiera darle una buena pelea, él la ganaría con facilidad.

Gentilmente, pero con mano firme, acostó a Evan en la cama. Antes de que su amante tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse de la cama, Voldemort se le unió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del joven cuerpo, deteniendo afectivamente al otro de ir a ningún lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Evan sonaba aterrorizado mientras él enterraba su rostro en sus cabellos, respirando su aroma.

—Voy a dormir— dijo, aunque sólo era mediodía.

Evan necesitaba descansar y esa era la única manera en que, estaba seguro, su amante se quedaría en la cama. Además, ya había pasado demasiadas horas en el sofá y necesitaba dormir en su propia cama. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

El chico gruñó y se removió para liberarse.

—Suéltame.

—Cállate y duerme— exigió Voldemort apretándolo con fuerza antes de aligerar su agarre. No quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. Dormiremos juntos como lo hacíamos antes. En ese entonces no tenías problemas con hacer esto.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió el cuerpo de Evan relajarse contra el suyo.

—Esto no significa nada.

Voldemort sólo sonrió completamente y le dio un suave beso a Evan en el cabello antes de acurrucarse contra el costado del más joven y dormirse. Sabía que Evan no iría a ninguna parte ahora.

)00(

—Así que…— dijo Crabbe siendo el primero en hablar desde que habían sido arrojados fuera de la habitación del Señor Oscuro.

Los gritos habían parado hace rato, pero ninguno se había atrevido a asomarse para ver si seguían con vida.

Los seis Slytherin estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea encendida mientras sus padres y Severus estaban más allá, hablando en voz baja. Sin importar lo mucho que Draco esforzó sus oídos, fue incapaz de escuchar siquiera una sola palabra de lo que decían.

—Así que, Evan James y Harry Potter son la misma persona— continuó Crabbe después de una larga pausa, haciendo que Draco volviera su atención a él.

—Sí, Crabbe, eso es lo que hemos dicho todo este tiempo— respondió Pansy desde el regazo de Blaise.

—¡Pero Potter es nuestro enemigo y odia a nuestro Lord!— exclamó Goyle mientras Crabbe asentía.

—Sí. Y Evan debería ser muy viejo, después de todo él adoptó a Tom Ryddle.

Draco ya sentía el comienzo de una jaqueca. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo esos dos habían logrado ser sorteados en Slytherin. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de explicarle algo a un Gryffindor. Decidió que trataría una vez más de explicarles todo, si tenía suerte quizá ellos comprendiera esta vez.

—Dumbledore intentó matar a Potter justo antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano.

—Pero si Dumbledore lo mató, ¿por qué está vivo?

Crabbe abrió la boca para continuar la pregunta de Goyle, pero una mirada furiosa de Draco lo detuvo antes de ir más lejos.

—Pero como sabemos, las cosas no funcionan con Potter como se supone. Así que en lugar de matarlo, el viejo Dumbledore envió al Chico Dorado Gryffindor de vuelta en el tiempo, donde tomó el nombre de Evan James y adoptó a Tom Ryddle. ¿Me entienden ahora?—. Draco suspiró cuando los dos chicos asintieron ansiosos. Al menos ahora podía continuar—. El tío Severus ya nos dijo que el Señor Oscuro y Tom Ryddle son la misma persona. Así que Harry Potter es el amante del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Pero por qué el Señor Oscuro mataría a su amante?

Draco suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

—El Señor Oscuro no sabía que Evan y Potter eran la misma persona.

—Pero ahora lo sabe— interrumpió Goyle.

—Sí— logró decir Draco con los labios apretados.

Crabbe asintió, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Pero, si Potter es Evan, ¿por qué tiene la misma edad que nosotros?

Draco gruñó y se dio una palmada en la frente.

A veces, de verdad, se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en intentar explicarle algo a esos dos.


	14. Capítulo 14

 

Desde el día en que se había encontrado por primera vez en la celda, Harry no había tenido ni un solo momento para él. Siempre había alguien respirando tras su cuello y observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y ahora que Voldemort ya no le causaba dolor, el hombre parecía pasar cada momento libre que tenía con él.

Aunque Harry quería ver a Tom y Voldemort como dos personas diferentes, era muy difícil; en especial cuando actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía el Tom que conocía y amaba. Voldemort parecía tener una paciencia infinita con él. Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera no parecía molestar al hombre, y cuando por fin lograba perturbarlo levemente, Voldemort lo dejaba bajo el cuidado de otra persona y desaparecía por unas cuantas horas. Cuando regresaba ya había reconstruido las murallas de calma que usaba con él.

Pero esta vez Harry había despertado de una siesta encontrándose solo en la habitación. Se había dormido cuando Voldemort aplicó el ungüento en sus heridas. Odiaba ese tratamiento porque lo hacía relajar sin importar quién lo aplicara. Pero con Voldemort a menudo se relajaba demasiado y cuando despertaba de su siesta siempre lo encontraba cerca, leyendo algo o simplemente observándolo. No ayudaba que el tiempo pasado con Voldemort le recordaba el que pasó junto a Tom.

Acostado en la cama, miró al techo. El dolor de sus heridas había disminuido debido al ungüento y no tenía planes de seguir en la cama. Se sentía inquieto y sabía que probablemente se volvería loco si no encontraba algo qué hacer.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Harry se empujó hasta sentarse. Con cuidado sacó sus piernas de las mantas y las puso en el piso. Después de un momento se empujó otra vez hasta quedar de pie para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Aún vestía pantalones de piyama, esta vez en verde oscuro. A Voldemort parecía gustarle vestirlo en los colores Slytherin. Aunque Harry no tenía problemas con el color, le molestaba no poder tomar la decisión por sí mismo. Le gustaba el verde, pero ya era demasiado; ansiaba otras ropas. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Voldemort se sentía desnudo y vulnerable. Sabía que la ropa no hacia diferencia, pero lo haría sentir mejor que ahora. Pero para conseguir ropa necesitaría pedírsela a Voldemort, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Incluso con las esposas, Harry podía sentir las protecciones en la puerta zumbando de magia. O Voldemort era realmente paranoico o quería asegurarse de que no huyera. No le impidió intentar abrirla aunque no se sorprendió cuando ni siquiera se movió. Con un suspiro soltó la manija y le dio la espalda a la puerta. Ya sabía que las ventanas se podían abrir, sólo que no lo suficiente para que pudiera escapar por ellas. Era una pena que las esposas le impidieran cambiar a Beleza, como gato habría podido pasar. Y encantamientos habían sido puestos en los vidrios para que no pudiera romperlos y saltar.

La habitación no tenía objetos mágicos, tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad. Al parecer Voldemort no quería que tuviera algo que pudiera usar en su contra. O quizá temía que la magia de dichos objetos pudiera interactuar con la poción que le estaban dando. Tendría que preguntarle a Snape la próxima vez que lo viera.

Harry suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello. Hizo una mueca ante la sensación grasosa. Hasta ahora no había podido tomar un baño de verdad y los hechizos de limpieza no daban la misma sensación de estar limpio. Ya que por ahora no podía huir al menos se encargaría de esto, no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esta. No le agradaba la idea de que alguien lo observaba mientras estaba desnudo. Sólo Tom lo había hecho sentir cómodo al andar desnudo frente a él. Incluso en Quidditch Harry siempre había sido el primero en estar listo y el primero en marcharse. De esa manera nadie podía ver mucho su cuerpo.

Sin importar cuántas veces entrara al baño, Harry continuaba asombrándose por su gran tamaño. Le recordaba al baño de los prefectos en el quinto piso. Una gran bañera, como piscina, con grifos alrededor, ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio. Abrió grifo tras grifo y observó cómo diferentes tipos de aguas con colores, espumas o burbujas salían. Pese al tamaño se llenó con rapidez y Harry cerró los grifos para que la bañera no se rebalsara.

Se paró al borde de la bañera y metió los dedos de sus pies en la cálida agua. La temperatura estaba perfecta y suspiró relajado. No había usado zapatos o calcetines desde que despertó la primera vez. Suponía que era otra manera de asegurarse de que no pudiera huir. A menos que se transformara en Beleza no podría llegar muy lejos estando descalzo.

Dejó caer el piyama al suelo sin mucho cuidado. Sabía que los elfos domésticos lo reemplazarían con uno limpio cuando estuviera listo para vestirse. Ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores. Extrañaba usar túnica o incluso ropa muggle. Pero al menos tenía algo que usar, y era mejor que nada. No podía arriesgarse a andar desnudo cerca de Voldemort. Tenía la sensación que el Señor Oscuro no perdería la oportunidad de usar eso a su favor.

Harry meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. No pensaría en Voldemort ni nada como eso.

Después de desvestirse comenzó a quitarse los vendajes. El ungüento de Snape había hecho maravillas en sus heridas, que sanaban muy bien. Aún tenía que tener cuidado con sus movimientos, pero probablemente podría tomar un baño sin consecuencias. Se paró frente a uno de los grandes espejos en el baño y se miró. Muchas de las heridas ya se habían vuelto ligeras cicatrices que comenzaban a desaparecer.

Alejando la mirada del espejo entró en el agua tibia. El vapor llenó el aire y le dificultó ver. Se quedó parado en el borde de la bañera, ya que no sabía cuán profunda era. La única vez que había nadado fue en su cuarto año, y entonces había usado branquialgas para ayudarse. No tenía intención de averiguar si podría aprender a nadar solo o no.

Se apoyó hasta que su cabeza estuvo contra el borde de la bañera y su cuerpo flotaba en el agua. Cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse. Era bueno por fin estar solo y tenía planeado disfrutar cada segundo.

"Evan."

Harry gritó sorprendido y se alejó de la lengua que lamió su oreja, sólo para encontrar que ya no podía tocar el fondo de la bañera. Movió sus brazos y piernas desesperado, intentando encontrar dónde afirmarse. Su cabeza entró bajó el agua y pateó y se removió en un intento de escapar a la superficie.

Justo cuando iba a seguir las demandas de su cuerpo de abrir la boca para tratar de respirar, algo fuerte y grande envolvió su pecho. Lo jaló del agua y Harry se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo escamoso, sin abrir los ojos. El cuerpo sosteniéndolo se movió pero Harry no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando fue puesto en terreno seguro y seco. Su cuerpo temblaba por el shock. Se preguntó quién lo había sorprendido. Por lo que sabía, sólo él y Voldermot hablaban pársel, pero la voz no era de un hombre.

Lentamente, Harry se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con ojos amarillo de grandes pupilas rasgadas.

"¿Nagini?"

Como respuesta, la serpiente lo golpeó con la punta de su cola.

"Estúpido Evan, ¿siempre tienes que meterte en problemas?"

Harry miró con la boca abierta a la serpiente mientras intentaba liberarse.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú fuiste quien me sobresaltó. Si no me hubieras sorprendido nada hubiera sucedido."

La serpiente bufó mientras soltaba su agarre para que Harry no sintiera que estaba siendo presionado.

"¿Y eso habría sido divertido? Pero no sabía que gritaría como una chica, Evan."

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Evan era solamente una persona que yo creé para no meterme en problemas al usar mi verdadero nombre."

"¿Has estado lejos tanto tiempo que no recuerdas que yo siempre tengo la razón? Así que si digo que tú eres Evan, entonces eres Evan." Harry gruñó, y de poder se habría dado un golpe. De alguna manera logró olvidar lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Nagini. Al menos sabía que no sólo con él ella era así. Sonrió al pensar en Voldemort siendo mandoneado por la gran serpiente. "Eres como un niño. Tan ansioso por demostrar lo que vales. Espera a que tu veneno se desarrolle antes de buscar peleas."

Molesto, Harry rodó los ojos.

"Recuerda que yo cuide de Tom y de ti. Creo que soy más que capaz de cuidar de mí mismo."

"Pero eso fue entonces, y esto es ahora." Fue lo único que dijo Nagini.

Harry bufó y se alejó de la serpiente, ella finalmente lo había soltado y él no perdió la oportunidad de crear un poco de distancia entre los dos.

"Nagini, ¿qué le sucedió a Tom cuando yo no estuve?"

La duda lo había molestado por un tiempo. Ni siquiera Hubert había podido decirle mucho, pero Harry suponía que Nagini sería la mejor opción para averiguarlo. Envolvió su cuerpo en su esponjosa toalla, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor ahora que no estaba desnudo frente a la serpiente.

Nagini yacía al borde de la bañera, disfrutando el calor del agua. Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry se sentó a su lado y metió los pies en el agua. Nagini nunca había intentado lastimarlo. Pero la había observado atacar al señor Weasley y estaba consciente del daño que su veneno podía hacer.

"Después de que moriste, Tom fue obligado a volver al orfanato y yo terminé con los Malfoy, ya que no podía ir con él o quedarme en la escuela. Tu supuesta muerte lo cambió, y por lo tanto también sus planes. Hablaba sobre aquellos muggles que te habían lastimado y que no merecían vivir. También quería vengarse de Dumbledore porque suponía que, de alguna manera, él era el responsable de tu muerte. Estaba enojado, realmente enojado, y se arrojó a las artes oscuras para tratar de olvidar tu muerte. Al verano siguiente mató a su padre y a sus abuelos con la maldición asesina. Luego alteró las memorias de su tío, haciéndolo creer que él fue el asesino."

Harry observó en silencio a Nagini mientras ésta hablaba. Ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar envidiarla porque ella había sido parte de la vida de Tom cuando él fue incapaz de hacerlo. Aunque Tom había hecho muchas cosas desagradables no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amante. Sabía cómo se sentía perder a alguien a quien amaba, y cómo eso podía desgarrarlo.

"Después de graduarse Tom trató de enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero fue rechazado. Luego trabajó para Caractacus Burke en Borgins & Burkes, dónde encontró muchas de las cosas que después usaría para hacer sus Horrocruxes. Reunió gente para su causa, convenciéndolos de que él tenía todas las respuesta para eliminar a los muggles. Después viajó, mirando las maravillas del mundo aprendió todo lo que pudo. Luego comenzó a separar su alma y Tom desapareció para que Voldemort tomara su lugar. Después de eso regresamos a Gran Bretaña y Voldemort comenzó la guerra."

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello suspirando cansado.

"Así que, básicamente es mi culpa. Remus me dijo que lo que sucedió tenía que suceder. Porque si de alguna manera lograba cambiar algo en el pasado, entonces cambiaría el futuro y por ende nunca podría cambiar nada y sería como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Como dijo Remus, se crearía una paradoja."

Nagini levantó la cabeza y lo miró por un largo rato.

"Ustedes los humanos piensan demasiado las cosas. Si fueras una serpiente lo verías todo desde una perspectiva más simple."

)00(

Albus se sentó en su silla suspirando cansado, realmente sintiendo su edad desde hace mucho tiempo. En el escritorio frente a él había un montón de cartas de familias sangrepuras informándole que retirarían a sus hijos del colegio, también del Ministerio, demandando saber por qué los hijos de los sangrepura estaban siendo retirados el castillo.

—Todo es culpa de esos Malfoy. Si no se hubieran llevado a su hijo, no tendría todos estos problemas ahora— gruñó—. Lucius Malfoy es uno de los gobernadores de la escuela, y está volviendo a todos en mi contra. Esos Malfoy no son nada más que problemas. Si no fuera por los Weasley me estarían apoyando a mí en lugar de a Voldemort. ¿Quién habría pensado que decirle a los Weasley que rompieran el contrato de matrimonio tendría tantas consecuencias? Si hubiera sabido que la batalla comenzaría me habría asegurado de que me apoyaran, o al menos que siguieran neutrales como cuando Gellert vivía.

Otro problema era el chico Weasley, que actualmente estaba siendo castigado de la misma manera en que Umbridge había castigado a los alumnos el año anterior. Era su culpa que Potter desapareciera. La única manera en que encontraran la celda era que lo habían seguido. Si el chico Weasley simplemente hubiera seguido sus órdenes nada de esto habría pasado, estaba seguro de eso.

Su plan había sido brillante. El chico Potter se quebraría por ser torturado por su antiguo amigo. Una vez que hubiera tenido suficiente le entregaría a Potter a Voldemort, quien, cegado por su odio, lo habría matado. Hubiera sido justo que el asesino de su amante fuera asesinado por su propio amante.

Como los muggles solían decir, el Destino era una perra.

Pero por desagracia nada parecía querer salir como lo deseaba. Potter no estaba, Voldemort por el momento estaba pasando desapercibido, probablemente planeando su próxima movida y, además no tenía a su maestro de Pociones.

Había ido a visitar a Snape el día anterior, pero el elfo doméstico del pocionista le había informado que el amo maestro de pociones Snape se había ido por un tiempo indefinido. Lo más probable era que Voldemort hubiera forzado a Snape a moverse a una ubicación secreta para preparar pociones para él sin que fuera molestado. Tendría que buscar una manera de ponerse en contacto con Snape, probamente ya tendría un reporte listo.

Albus fue distraído por el suave canto de Fawkes. Desde el término del año escolar anterior tenía la sensación de que el fénix le estaba enviando miradas de desaprobación aunque no entendía por qué. Todo lo que hacía era por el bien mayor. Claro, algunas vidas habían sido perdidas en el fuego, pero no era nadie importante para la causa por lo que en realidad no se preocupaba por eso.

—Tengo que encontrar a Potter de alguna manera. Quizá debería hacer que la Orden busque a Evan James. Voldemort oirá de eso y probablemente usará su tiempo y recursos para encontrar al chico, cosa que me dará más tiempo para preparar a Longbottom. Merlín sabe que el chico necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. La Profecía puede haber sido sobre Potter, pero Longbottom motivará a la Orden a seguir luchando. Y si tengo suerte el Señor Oscuro encontrará al chico antes que yo. Me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando se entere de que Potter y James son la misma persona. ¿Lo matará de inmediato, o lo torturará primero? Estoy seguro de que Snape incluirá eso en su reporte.

Albus hizo una mueca cuando pensó en el chico Longbottom. El niño era menos que promedio, y en lo único que tenía buenas notas era en Herbología. Potter había sido un mejor candidato como El Elegido hasta que se había vuelto oscuro. Ahora tenía que entrenar a una nueva marioneta que siguiera todas sus órdenes. Ayudaba que ahora Weasley y los demás Gryffindor veían a Longbottom como el Salvador de mundo mágico y también hacían todo lo posible para hacer que se viera y actuara como tal.

Pero la chica Granger estaba probando ser un problema. Desde la captura de Potter había cambiado. Ella no había participado ni en una sola de las torturas del chico y no había visitado a Potter desde esa primera vez que fue a verlo junto a Weasley. La chica se había aislado del resto de los Gryffindor y ahora parecía totalmente concentrada en su trabajo escolar. Para ponerlo simplemente, ella estaba actuando de manera muy similar a como lo hacía antes de hacerse amiga de Potter y Weasley después de que la salvaron del troll en primer año.

Pero Granger no era una pieza importante en la guerra. Claro que era la bruja más brillante de su año pero la dejaría sola. Mientras no se uniera al lado oscuro la dejaría tranquila.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar un pluma y gritó cuando una sacudida recorrió todo su brazo.

—Maldito Potter, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo vas a lamentarlo.

Miró su mano que ya estaba hinchada y roja. Albus hizo una mueca. Haría que Pomfrey le echara una mirada a su mano después de la reunión de la Orden, aunque ya sabía que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Era muy difícil deshacerse de las bromas de Potter y Albus estaba seguro que aún no encontraba ni la mitad de las que estaban escondidas en su oficina. Al parecer Potter había heredado ese rasgo de su padre.

Con el ceño fruncido, Albus se alejó de escritorio. Tendría que leer el resto de las cartas cuando volvieran de la reunión. Hizo una mueca y maldijo por lo bajo cuando dio un paso y su zapato silbó. Por los grandes zapatos y las ropas coloridas que estaba usando suponía que estaba vestido como uno de esos payasos que al parecer le gustaban tanto a los muggles.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto Albus se dirigió a la chimenea. Sabía que tendría que sufrir la reunión con risas y bromas mal disimuladas. Desde que habían sido echados de Grimmauld Place habían tenido que reubicarse. En estos momentos tenían las reuniones en La Madriguera, aunque estaban buscando otro lugar donde quedarse. Aunque Molly Wesley lo hacía muy bien como la perfecta anfitriona Albus prefería un lugar más seguro. No daba la misma sensación ser un héroe cuando uno estaba sentado en la cocina de los Weasley diciéndoles sus planes.

Ignorando los sonidos divertidos de Fawkes, Albus caminó hacia la chimenea para tomar el flú hacia La Madriguera. Sabía que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estarían esperando que llegara su gran líder. Los alertaría de la posibilidad de un nuevo aliado. Eso sería suficiente para hacer que buscaran a Evan James. Y si el mocoso trataba de decirles que era Harry Potter, Albus sabía que nadie le creería. Después de todo, él mismo les había dicho que había matado al chico Potter, ¿y qué razón tenían para no creerle?

Había beneficios de ser proclamado el vencedor de Gellert Grindelwald. Aunque había amado al hombre con todo su corazón, Albus había estado consiente de la manera en que todo el mundo veía a su ex amante. Ellos simplemente no comprendían la gran mente de Gellert y debido a Potter nunca tendrían la oportunidad de comprenderlo.

Pero un día, cuando Potter y Voldemort salieran de camino él los haría comprender. Y aquellos que habían tratado de ir en su contra desaparecerían. Ellos eran ovejas y él era el pastor. Seguirían cada una de sus órdenes y no habría nadie que lo impidiera.

)00(

El baño lo había dejado más limpio y fresco de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Como había predicho, los elfos domésticos le habían dejado pijamas, verdes, pero eso no era sorpresa. Harry apoyó su frente contra el frio vidrio. Desde su asiento en la ventana tenía una hermosa vista del magnífico jardín. A diferencia del jardín de Snape este no estaba lleno de útiles hierbas, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no había ningún pueblo muggle cerca.

Sin importar lo mucho que trataba Harry no podía imaginar a Voldemort viviendo entre muggles. Pero sería la manera perfecta de esconderse de los enemigos del Señor Oscuro porque no esperarían encontrarlo entre las personas que deseaba matar.

Un gran bosque comenzaba donde terminaba el jardín y se perdía de vista. Ya que no podía dejar la habitación no tenía idea de lo grande que era el bosque realmente. Una sensación en su estómago le dijo que probablemente rodeaba todo el lugar.

Su largo cabello caía por su espalda, aun mojado por el baño. Incapaz de secar su cabello con magia lo había envuelto en una toalla, pero la toalla ahora yacía en el suelo donde la había dejado caer cuando había decidido que el lugar soleado cerca de la ventana lo ayudaría a secar su cabello con más rapidez.

Nagini estaba en la cama, al parecer profundamente dormida. La serpiente no parecía preocupada porque huyera y Harry tenía la sensación de que ella tenía razón. Sin magia no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre esta situación, en especial cuando no tenía idea de dónde estaba y además estaba lidiando con Slytherin y magos y brujas entrenados. Debido a la poción que Snape le estaba dando nadie usaba magia en él, pero no confiaba en ninguno de ellos para creer que ese sería el caso si intentaba algo.

Se movió y su costado quedó apoyado contra la ventana. Extrañaba el tiempo cuando su vida había sido simple y cuando sólo había tenido que preocuparse por un maniaco tras su vida. Ahora todos creían que estaba muerto, y la mayoría de aquellos que sabían que estaba con vida lo odiaban y lo querían muerto.

En estos momentos podría estar con Hermione y Ron a la orilla del lago, disfrutando el buen clima. Hermione tendría su nariz enterrada en un buen libro y Ron y él estarían discutiendo movidas de Quidditch y cómo saldría el siguiente partido. Hermione levantaría los ojos de su libro y los retaría por no hacer la tarea. Entonces Ron diría algo estúpido que haría que ella se enojara con el pelirrojo. Cuando Hermione regresará a su libro Ron se giraría hacia él y le repuntaría si era esa época del mes para ella. Eso normalmente terminaría con Ron teniendo una cabeza adolorida y con Hermione dándole el tratamiento silencioso por un tiempo.

Harry sintió algo húmedo en su mano y su vista se nubló. Levantó su mano y se dio cuenta, después de mirar afuera y ver el cielo azul, de que estaba llorando. No queriendo alertar a Nagini, enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos.

Los sollozos recorrían todo su cuerpo y Harry se mordió los labios. Extrañaba a sus amigos, Hogwarts, que había sido su hogar hasta que había comprado su casa. Quería jugar Quidditch, maldición, estaría feliz de sentarse en una clase de pociones en la que Snape lo menospreciara y los Slytherins arruinaran sus pociones arrojándole cosas.

Pero significaría que nuca habría conocido a Mortimus, Hubert, Ares y la tía abuela de Luna. Incluso peor, nunca habría conocido a Nagini y Tom de la manera en que lo hizo.

Pero eso no disminuía la sensación por la traición de sus antiguos amigos. Lo había sabido desde el día en que vio a los Weasley y a Hermione en el Callejón Diagon. Sólo se había vuelto más real después de leer los libros y saber lo que decían sobre él, luego oírlo de Remus cuando se había encontrado con él.

Todo el tiempo lo había podido hacer a un lado y concentrarse en algo más. Escapar de Voldemort y Dumbledore y generalmente mantenerse con vida había sido suficiente para mantener esos pensamientos alejados. Pero aquí no tenía algo que lo distrajera y Harry sentía que la traición lo carcomía por dentro.

Quería encontrarse con sus dos antiguos amigos, aunque sólo fuera para decirles algunas cuantas verdades. Aparte de eso no estaba seguro de que más hacer. Harry quería vengarse pero sacar a Dumbledore del camino era mucho más importante para él. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad no se contendría de decirles a Hermione y Ron lo que pensaba de ellos. Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que habían pasado serían los suficientemente inteligentes para pensar por ellos mismos.

Harry gruñó frustrado. Quería golpear algo y antes de que se diera cuenta siguió su deseo. Apretó sus puños y golpeó la pared repetidamente.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero Harry las ignoró. Dejó que el dolor lo absorbiera e ignoró todo lo demás a su alrededor. Se sentía bien que el dolor físico ahogara todo el dolor de su corazón.

Un cuerpo escamoso se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo. Efectivamente impidiendo que se hiciera más daño del que ya se había hecho.

"Evan, chico estúpido, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Harry lentamente alejó la mirada de sus ahora sangrantes manos y miró a Nagini. La serpiente lo sostenía con seguridad para que no pudiera lastimarse.

"Evan, ¿estás conmigo?"

La serpiente sonaba verdaderamente preocupada por él y Harry logró darle una pequeña sonrisa. Sin deseos de hablar enterró su rostro en el cuerpo de Nagini y continúo llorando. Nagini se quedó dónde estaba, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"No te he visto actuar así desde que despertabas de una de tus pesadillas hace muchos años."

Harry sollozó.

"Estoy solo. Todos me odian. Confíe en ellos. Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos y piensan que soy malvado."

El cuerpo de Nagini lo apretó aún más, impidiendo completamente que se moviera.

"Niño tonto, yo estoy aquí para ti al igual que los rubios, Snape y Tom. No estás solo; tienes una familia en nosotros."

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Se apoyó en el abrazo y disfrutó la sensación de tener a Nagini tan cerca de él. Había sido así en el pasado cuando había despertado de una pesadilla o simplemente estaban regaloneando. Claro que Nagini había sido mucho más pequeña entonces y no había podido impedirle moverse si así lo deseaba.

—Potter, ¿por qué estas llorando?

Harry movió la cabeza de golpe y fulminó con la mirada al rubio que estaba parado en la puerta.

—No estoy llorando— dijo con fuerza y Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué hay lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas? ¿O sólo es algo que estoy imaginando?

Harry trato de moverse para no seguir frente al rubio, pero Nagini lo afirmo aún más, impidiéndoselo.

"Muéstrale tus manos."

Harry fulminó con la mirada a la serpiente y luego volvió a mirar al rubio que se había acercado hacia ellos pero se había detenido cuando Nagini había comenzado a sisear.

"No lo creo, no necesito su ayuda."

"Niño estúpido, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no estás solo? Necesitas que curen tus heridas, o se infectaran. Dudo que Tom este feliz si rehúsas ayuda cuando la necesitas. Además, no quieres que el pequeño Malfoy se meta en problemas, ¿cierto?"

—Potter, ¿qué te has hecho?

Mientras Harry y Nagini conversaban, Draco se había acercado, observando nervioso a la gran serpiente todo el tiempo. Ahora el heredero Malfoy estaba a su lado observando sus manos que todavía sangraban. Harry tragó en seco y trató de alejarse, pero Nagini no lo permitió.

—No es nada— murmuró mientras seguía fulminado con la mirada a Draco, silenciosamente desafiando al rubio a que hiciera algo. No estaba con ánimo para lidiar con el bisnieto de Mortimus en estos momentos.

Draco bufó y se sentó a su lado, echándole miradas rápidas a la gran serpiente. Cuando Nagini no hizo nada, tomó una de las manos de Harry para examinarla más de cerca.

—Para ti Potter, nada, como tú lo llamas, es lo mismo que una herida mortal para nosotros, la gente normal. He visto algunas de las veces en las que has terminado en la enfermería y no fue algo lindo. Ahora quédate quieto— dijo el rubio y jaló su mano, causando que Harry dejara de luchar.

—No entiendo por qué te molestas con esto. ¿Por qué te importa? No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo así.

Harry se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Draco se llenó de arrepentimiento por un breve momento antes de volver a usar la fría mascara Slytherin que Harry concia tan bien de sus días de escuela.

—Como debes recordar yo te ofrecí mi amistad en el tren durante nuestro primer año pero tú me rechazaste—. Draco lo miró brevemente antes de volver su atención a los lastimados nudillos—. Tuviste suerte, no parece que tengas nada roto.

—Entonces tú fuiste un idiota arrogante y mal educado con el primer amigo que tuve.

Harry dijo las palabras con los dientes apretados.

—Te advertí, Potter, que algunos magos son mejores que otros. ¿Y qué quieres decir con tu primer amigo? Eres Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. Estoy seguro qué tu familia muggle adoraba consentirte y tuviste montones de amigos aunque sólo eran muggles.

Harry bufó y alejó su mano de Draco.

—Claro, mi familia me odiaba. Ellos odian la magia y pensaron que podrían quitármela a golpes. Si quieres saber, mi habitación desde el momento en que llegue a vivir con ellos fue la alacena bajo las escaleras. Mi primo alejaba a todos los demás niños y mis tíos esparcían mentiras sobre mí, así que nadie se atrevía a acercárseme. Cuando comencé en Hogwarts les dijeron a todos que me fui a la Escuela San Brutus para chicos criminales incurables.

La voz de Harry era monótona mientras hablaba de su pasado. Cierto, se había vengado de los Dursley, pero eso no significaba que los hubiera perdonado. Como había dicho, se lavó las manos de ellos. Ahora estaban por su cuenta. Brevemente se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Vernon. El hombre probablemente aún estaba en forma canina ya que tendrían que contactar a alguien del mundo mágico para que lo transformara de vuelta. Eso era algo que Harry esperaba nunca sucediera. El mundo era un lugar mucho mejor sin Vernon Dursley en él.

Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal antes de ponerse rojo. Harry observó con interés, preguntándose en silencio que pasaría ahora. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione habían sabido eso sobre su vida familiar. Claro, ambos habían sabido algunas cosas pero nunca habían visto la imagen completa. Y por eso estaba agradecido o si no todos sus secretos estarían esparcidos por el mundo mágico.

—¿Cómo se atrevieron? Aquí en el mundo mágico el abuso es castigado con dureza y hay una buena razón para eso. Mientras más miedo y estrés siente un niño más violenta es la magia accidental que realiza. Nadie es tan estúpido para poner la mano sobre un niño mágico, no si no quiere resultar lastimado.

Harry miró en shock al rubio, sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco de esta manera. Normalmente el chico Slytherin era tan calmado y tranquilo. Harry se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo en la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Bueno, no hay nada qué hacer al respecto. Pasó hace mucho tiempo y no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Además, ya tuve la venganza que deseaba—. Ante la mirada confusa de Draco, Harry sonrió—. Digamos que mi tío está viviendo una vida de perros, literalmente; mi tía y mi primo están sintiendo el dolor que yo sentí.

El rubio estuvo en silencio por un largo rato y Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse si de alguna manera había roto al chico. Dudaba que Lucius estuviera feliz al descubrir que había dañado el cerebro de su heredero.

—Lo he dicho antes y no temo decirlo otra vez. Tú perteneces a Slytherin y cometiste un error al convencer al Sombrero Seleccionador que te pusiera con los leones. Pero creo que el Señor Oscuro estará interesado en esta información.

Harry palideció antes las palabras del rubio; no había pensado en que Voldemort sabría sobre esto. Si ese hubiera sido el caso habría mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Haz eso y haré que lo lamentes. Estoy seguro que tu bisabuelo te contó de algunas de las bromas que le hice a Dumbledore. Incluso con magia no podrás librarte.

"La amenaza puede funcionar en el rubio, pero nada me detiene de que yo le diga a Tom sobre eso, Evan."

Las palabras de la serpiente hicieron gruñir a Harry y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no servía de nada discutir con Nagini. Ella era tan testaruda como él y nada la haría cambiar de idea.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras Draco limpiaba y vendaba sus heridas. Hizo una mueca cuando el rubio le echó algo en las heridas para limpiarlas. Con pociones las heridas habrían desaparecido en cosa de segundos pero gracias a la poción que Snape le estaba dado esa no era una posibilidad.

—Bien, eso será suficiente. Hare que Madre o Sev le echen una mirada cuando vengan ya que no soy un sanador, pero no creo que tengas problemas.

Harry suspiró cuando Nagini finalmente lo soltó y salió por la puerta. Al parecer su turno de vigilarlo había acabado y de seguro ahora iría donde Voldemort para informarle lo que había escuchado.

Harry estaba totalmente preparado para ignorar a Draco durante el turno del rubio pero al parecer el heredero Malfoy no tenía intenciones de ser ignorado.

—Oí los rumores de tu vida familiar cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, pero como todos los demás no lo creí. ¿Por qué debería? Tú eres el Salvador del mundo mágico, estabas destinado a ser un niño malcriado, todos sabían eso.

—Entonces todos estaban equivocados—. De repente algo se le ocurrió a Harry—. Ninguno de ustedes, los sangrepura, están en clases.

—Algunos lo están, aquello cuyos padres no son conocidos como mortífagos aún están en Hogwarts, después de todo el Señor Oscuro necesita espías para saber que está haciendo Dumbledore. Pero la mayoría hemos sido llevados a casa por nuestras familias.

—¿Pero y su educación? Por lo que entiendo es importante para ustedes.

Draco rodo sus ojos.

—¿Y qué crees que hacemos cuando no estamos contigo, nada? Estudiamos en casa. Con toda esta gente que sigue al Señor Oscuro estamos recibiendo una mejor educación de la que recibíamos en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió.

—Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por mi educación.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? Por supuesto que necesitas una educación, sólo porque estas con el Señor Oscuro no significa que…

—Primero que nada, no estoy con Voldemort— interrumpió Harry a Draco antes de que el rubio pudiera continuar. Había aprendido con Hermione que era más fácil pararla antes de que entrara en calor—. Ya tomé mis EXTASIS. Fue hace cincuenta años y bajo otro nombre, pero no voy a volver a estudiar todo de nuevo.

Draco lo miro por un largo rato antes de tomar pluma y pergamino. Harry lo observó en silencio antes de que su curiosidad lo superara.

—¿Que estás haciendo? El rubio levantó la mirada del pergamino.

—Bueno, ya que terminase los EXTASIS entonces me ayudarás con mi tarea de Herbología y después con mi tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para que después me ayudes en Transfiguración.

Harry gruñó y dejó que su cabeza golpeara el vidrio con un ruido sordo. Debió pensar que Draco diría algo así. Después de todo el chico era un Slytherin y sabía cómo usar todo y a todos en su favor.

)00(

—Adivina quién soy.

Una suave voz masculina lo rodeó al mismo tiempo que unas suaves manos le cubrían los ojos impidiéndole ver el caldero frente a él.

—Lucius, si no me sueltas en este instante vas a perder algo muy preciado para ti.

Las manos lo dejaron con rapidez y la persona tras él se alejó, ya no quedando presionado contra su espalda.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Fui tan silencioso, y sé con seguridad que no me oíste entrar.

Severus rodó los ojos y siguió trabajando en la poción en su caldero.

—Primero, no disfrazaste tu voz, qué tipo de persona sería si no pudiera reconocer la voz de mi propio amante. En estos momentos sólo hay tres personas en la mansión, ya que es turno de Draco de vigilar a Potter, y Narcissa sabe muy bien que no debe perturbarme cuando estoy trabajando en una poción.

—Severus, me lastimas. Si yo no lo supiera, diría que ya no me amas.

Severus suspiró; sabiendo ya que no recibiría paz de parte de su amante hasta que Lucius ya no estuviera aburrido. Puso un hechizo de estasis en la poción. Después de todo la poción era para Potter así que no podía arriesgarse a arruinarla. Y su orgullo como maestro de Pociones no le permitía cometer ni un solo error con una poción tan simple como esta.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que la poción podía quedarse sola se dio la vuelta para mirar a uno de sus amantes. Lucius estaba vestido en una simple pero elegante túnica. El pálido color azul sobresaltaba su pálida piel, cabello rubio y ojos plateados. Todo lo que amaba del hombre. Severus aún no encontraba algo imperfecto en su amante. Debería ser el molesto hábito de molestarlo cuando trabajaba en una poción. En especial cuando el rubio creía que había pasado mucho tiempo adentro y necesitaba aire puro y sol, como decía Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Severus antes de que Lucius se acercara y presionara sus labios contra los suyos. No fue para nada un beso gentil, pero fue justo como lo quería Severus.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento. Severus se separó de Lucius para que no pudiera seguir molestándolo. Había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a hacer en un laboratorio de pociones, sin importar si fuera el suyo o el de otra persona.

—Potter y Voldemort no van a volver a estar juntos sin un poco de ayuda.

Lucius parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema. El rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿Y supongo que tienes un plan para esto?

—Por supuesto, soy un Slytherin.

Se besaron nuevamente cuando Lucius lo guio fuera del laboratorio.

—¿Vas a compartir los detalles conmigo o es un secreto?

Severus le dio una de sus raras sonrisas.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda y la de Narcissa, así que supongo que tendré que decirles todo sobre mi plan. Pero tendrá que esperar hasta que estemos juntos los tres, no quiero volver a explicar todo.

—No tendrás que repetirte; después de todo no somos tus estudiantes.

Severus parpadeó por el repentino cambio de luz cuando salieron del laboratorio.

—No, no lo son. No compartiría mi cama con un estudiante.

La risa de Lucius llenó el pasillo mientras caminaban hasta donde se encontraba Narcissa para que Severus pudiera explicarle a los dos Malfoy sus planes para poder juntar a Potter y Voldemort.


	15. Capítulo 15

 

Regresó a sus habitaciones ya muy noche, después de haber estado en una incursión menor. Nagini le había informado del pasado abusivo de Evan; al parecer ella no había visto razón para informarle sobre ello hasta ahora. Cierto, Evan le había comentado algo antes, pero fueron cosas menores, y Voldemort nunca había captado completamente lo malo que había sido, pero incluso eso había aumentado sus odio hacia los muggles.

Cuando entró al dormitorio vio que Evan estaba profundamente dormido, sin notar a Nagini que estaba cuidándolo hasta que él regresará. Voldemort observó a su amante dormir bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Evan estaba destapado y se había hecho una pequeña bola, temblando pese a la temperatura de la habitación.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad al observar a su dormido amante. Nunca entendería cómo Evan lograba lucir como si no tuviera ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. Pero todo eso era parte de su encanto y no quería a su amante de otra manera.

Desapareció la sangre de su persona, decidiendo tomar un baño en la mañana. En esos momentos sólo quería estar con su amante. Aquellos que le habían fallado ya habían sido castigados y otros habían sido premiados por sus obras durante la incursión. Sólo había sido una pequeña incursión para mostrarle a la gente que todavía estaba ahí. De esa manera la gente le temería. Y aquellos que permitían que el temor dominara su vida cometían errores que él podía usar para su ventaja.

Después de desvestirse y dejar la sucia túnica con sangre en el piso donde los elfos domésticos la removerían, se acostó en la cama, asegurándose de no despertar a Evan o Nagini. Pese a todos los días que habían pasado Evan aún se resistía cuando se acostaban. Voldemort era paciente, o al menos trataba de serlo. Sabía que Evan tenía que sentirse seguro primero con las cosas que había hecho. Su amante era inocente y no comprendía las cosas que debían hacerse para ganar una guerra.

Voldemort se acostó y se acomodó hasta quedar presionando completamente a Evan por atrás. Su amante suspiró y se presionó contra él. Sonrió y envolvió a Evan con su brazo para que no pudiera alejarse, después de taparlos a ambos con las mantas.

Levantando la cabeza Voldemort miró a los pies de la cama, sin sorprenderse de ver a la serpiente allí. Ella pasaba las noches y las mañanas con Evan hasta el almuerzo. Luego se unía con él en lo que estuviera haciendo o iba de cacería. A menudo iba tras Colagusano, que parecía no entender que no era buena idea convertirse en una rata cuando una serpiente lo perseguía.

Severus le había informado temprano que Evan ya no necesitaría el ungüento ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente curado de la tortura a la que había sido sometido cuando había estado capturado por Dumbledore. Eso no significaría que dejaría de darle masajes a su amante. Evan se resistía al principio, pero al final terminaba totalmente relajado.

Voldemort suspiró y enterró su rostro, ahora libre de pelo, en el cabello negro de Evan. Se había quitado el bigote al día siguiente de beber la poción de Severus. Lo hacía ver más joven, además que la mayoría de los sangrepura no tenían pelo facial a menos que fueran viejos o no les importara como lucían.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando Evan suspiró contento y se acurrucó contra él. Dormido, Evan bajaba la guardia y actuaba de la manera en que lo recordaba. Lo único que extrañaba ahora era su actuar cuando estaba despierto. Voldemort sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante antes de que eso cambiara. Evan era testarudo y tendría que suceder algo muy drástico antes que cambiara de parecer.

Lentamente pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su amante. Dejar crecer su cabello probablemente era una de las mejores decisiones que podía haber tomado Evan, al menos ya no parecía que tuviera un nido de pájaros sobre la cabeza. Y al haberse deshecho de los lentes se asemejaba mucho menos al niño que había tratado durante tantos años de matar.

Voldemort sabía que su relación era un desastre y aunque quería, sabía que no era algo que pudiera ignorar. Al menos Evan no le permitiría olvidarlo. Su amante usaba cada oportunidad que tenía para recordarle que había intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones, pero no comprendía que eso había sido antes de que supiera que Potter y Evan eran la misma persona.

)00(

Cuando Harry despertó algo pesado estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura y algo estaba presionando contra su trasero. Sé quedo inmóvil en la cama y miró por la ventana. El sol ya había salido y normalmente ya habría estado levantado a esa hora.

No necesitó mirar hacia atrás para saber quién lo estaba presionando con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo. Había ido a la cama solo anoche y probablemente el Señor Oscuro había vuelto cuando dormía. Por Snape se había enterado que Voldemort había salido en alguna incursión pero el pocionista se había rehusado a decirle más que eso. Harry tenía la sensación de que Voldemort aún no estaba feliz con el maestro de Pociones por haberlo escondido. Quizás era por eso que Snape se había quedado con él en lugar de ir a la redada

Antes de marcharse, Snape le había informado que ya no necesitaba el ungüento y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Al parecer desde ahora ya no recibiría masajes de Voldemort. Harry sabía que no debía sentirse de esa manera, pero estar tan cerca al Señor Oscuro le traía recuerdos de su tiempo con Tom y de alguna manera lograba olvidar todo sobre su situación.

Mirando a los pies de la cama, Harry notó que Nagini ya no estaba y frunció el ceño. Normalmente la gran serpiente se quedaba con él hasta la hora del almuerzo, entonces desaparecía.

Sintiendo a Voldemort moverse tras él sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. El Señor Oscuro murmuró algo ininteligible y lo acercó aún más contra su cuerpo, cosa que Harry no creyó fuera posible en su actual posición.

Harry casi olvidó cómo respirar cuando sitio al hombre frotarse contra su trasero. Harry se mordió los labios hasta que un sabor metálico llenó su boca y cerró los ojos. No podía negar que los movimientos tras él hicieron que su sangre se dirigiera hacia abajo. Gimió suavemente. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero eso no significaba que quería hacerlo con el Señor Oscuro.

Con un movimiento final Harry sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su trasero. Sintió que se ponía rojo, la única ropa que los separaba era la parte de abajo de su pijama ya que Voldemort insistía en dormir desnudo. Aunque a Harry no le gustaba eso, estaba agradecido de que por lo menos le permitían ponerse algo para dormir. No estaba seguro de poder dormir si era obligado a acostarse en una cama, desnudo, con Lord Voldemort.

―Evan.

La palabra fue tan suave que Harry casi no la oyó cuando Voldemort enterró el rostro en su cabello. Se preguntó brevemente si la gente le creería si les dijera que al Señor Oscuro le gustaban los arrumacos en la cama.

Lo más probable era que la gente creyera que estaba loco y lo encerraran en alguna parte. Eso si Voldemort no lo pillaba primero.

Harry se movió e hizo una mueca ante la sensación pegajosa. Tenía que encontrar una manera de liberarse sin despertar a Voldemort para poder tomar un baño. Sonaba fácil aunque lo sería aun más si Voldemort lo soltaba.

―Maldición, si me dejara ir, sería feliz― murmuró bajito mientras intentaba liberarse. Se quedó helado cuando Voldemort se movió tras él. El hombre murmuró algo y continúo durmiendo. Harry dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía tenia contenido.

Harry retorció su cuerpo y logró soltarse del agarre mortal de Voldemort. Manteniendo sus ojos en el hombre dormido, se arrastro por la cama hasta que llegó al borde y se bajó al suelo. Cuando Voldemort no reaccionó Harry se apresuró al baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, se permitió relajarse. Sabía que no había cerradura en ese lado de la puerta pero de verdad dudaba que Voldemort despertara pronto. Incluso los señores oscuros tenían que dormir.

Caminó hacia el fondo del baño donde una gran ducha estaba escondida. Mientras caminaba se sacó el pantalón de pijama, feliz de no tener que caminar más en ropa pegajosa.

La ropa interior siguió a los pantalones y Harry se metió en la ducha y cerró la puerta de vidrio tras él antes de abrir el agua. Suspiró aliviado cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre él. Era su segundo baño sin supervisión y lo disfrutó completamente.

Al menos estaba bastante seguro de que Nagini no se colaría esta vez.

La ducha era tan grande como para dos personas. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse para qué quería Voldemort tanto espacio. A menos que tuviera con quien compartir la ducha.

Aunque Harry no estaba seguro del por qué, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al pensar en alguien más con Voldemort. No era como si el hombre fuera su amante o algo asi. Y para Tom él había desaparecido hace cincuenta años. Voldemort tenía todo el derecho de tener otro amante.

Y no era como que a Harry le importara, después de todo Voldemort y Tom eran dos personas diferentes.

)00(

Voldemort despertó al escuchar el agua corriendo. Mirando alrededor vio que Nagini y Evan no estaban en la habitación, solamente ellos dos podían entra al dormitorio sin su permiso. Y como Evan no podía marcharse no le costó saber quién estaba en el baño.

Pese al poco tiempo que había dormido Voldemort se sentía descansado. Había sido así desde que Evan había vuelto a su cama. Aunque técnicamente era él quien había vuelto a la cama, ya que Evan había estado allí por un tiempo pero había sido incapaz de unirse a su amante por la conexión entre ellos.

Sin la conexión Evan ya no sentía dolor al estar cerca de él. Para Voldemort era algo bueno poder estar cerca de su amante sin causarle dolor.

Se sentó lentamente, sus músculos estaban adoloridos por la redada de la noche anterior. Los Aurores se habían presentado cuando estaban atacando una familia de la luz. Voldemort no sabía los nombres de las victimas ni le importaba ese detalle. La cosa más importante era que se oponían a él. Ninguno de sus seguidores había muerto, pero Narcissa y Severus había estado ocupados encargándose de los heridos.

Sintiendo algo pegajoso en su piel se miró y levantó una ceja. Al parecer había tenido lo que se llamaba un sueño húmedo. No había tenido uno de esos en mucho tiempo. Desde que había dividido su alma y había dejado de soñar. Después de beber la poción sus sueños habían regresado lentamente pero esta era la primera vez que tenían una connotación sexual.

Desapareció el desastre que había causado mientras dormía. Con Evan en otra habitación podía usar magia sin miedo a las consecuencias para el otro. Sabiendo que había dormido demasiado, y por suerte con nada que tuviera que hacerse sin su supervisión inmediata, Voldemort se levanto de la cama. Después de todo, tenía incursiones que planear, gente que tortura y una guerra que ganar.

Mientras caminaba por el suelo notó que Nagini no estaba a la vista. Supuso que estaba con Evan en el baño.

Abrió el closet y encontró una túnica azul oscuro. La sacó y se dio la vuelta. Tenía que visitar a Severus para saber cuántos habían sido heridos y si todos habían sido sanados.

Un sonido hizo que Voldemort levantara la mirada y ojos rojos se conectaron con los ojos verdes. Evan había salido del baño mientras buscaba algo qué ponerse. Su amante se había movido sin hacer ruido y Voldemort no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera había oído cuando el agua dejó de correr.

Unos ojos verdes lentamente recorrieron su cuerpo, bebiendo en cada pequeño detalle. Voldemort se quedó quieto pacientemente mientras esperaba que su amante terminara. Sabía que su cuerpo era una obra maestra; la gente lo había alabado antes de que cambiara con sus horrocruxes. Evan había sido el único que no había alabado su cuerpo; el chico simplemente lo había amado porque era parte de él.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?― sonrió de medio lado al ver las mejillas coloradas de su amante. Evan no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que le agradó aun más. Significaba que Evan por dentro aun lo reconocía como su amante. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer que el chico se diera cuenta.

―Como si me importara, sólo estoy sorprendido de ver lo mucho que has cambiado de tu antigua cara de serpiente.

Pese las palabras, la voz de Evan no sonaba maliciosa. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron. Quizás no sería tan difícil hacer que Evan se diera cuenta que aun lo amaba.

Esta vez Voldemort se tomó su tiempo en observar cada detalle de Evan. Incluso le había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que no le dieran nada más que pantalones de pijama. Le daba la posibilidad de mirar a su amante sin que éste se sintiera desnudo. Al mismo tiempo le hacía más fácil encargarse de las heridas sin tener que luchar para sacarle la ropa.

Voldemort frunció el ceño al tratar de abrir la puerta y notar que no se abría. Lo intentó más veces pero con el mismo resultado. Revisó las protecciones, se veían igual. Pero aunque había leído sobre protecciones no era uno de los temas que había estudiado más.

Oyendo una risa tras él se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Evan que se había movido de la puerta del baño para sentarse en la cama.

―¿Tienes problemas, Voldemort?― le dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes, signo perfecto de sumisión.

―Parece que alguien le ha hecho algo a mis protecciones.

Evan no se detuvo por sus palabras molestas.

―De verdad es una pena que no seas un hacedor de protecciones, entonces con facilidad podrías encontrar qué anda mal y salir de aquí.

)00(

Harry ni siquiera trato de disimular el tono de satisfacción pero no pudo negar el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Voldemort siguió fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Si eres tan bueno, entonces arregla lo que me mantiene encerrado. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y apenas averigüe quien hizo esto lo pagara caro.

Harry apenas podía contener su sonrisa.

―Me gustaría ayudarte, pero con estas esposas puestas, me temo que tendrás que esperar a que alguien venga por ti.

En tres pasos Voldemort estuvo parado frente a él y Harry se quedó sin aliento. En su actual posición Harry quedó frente a la ingle de Voldemort. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al otro a la cara.

―Tal vez yo sea incapaz de hacerlo, pero sé que tú puedes.

Harry apartó la mirada, aparentemente aburrido.

―Si hay algo que me han enseñado ustedes, los Slytherin, es no hacer nada sin recibir nada a cambio…

Harry no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando se encontró de espaldas en la cama con Voldemort sobre él.

―Entonces tendré que pagarte.

Harry trató de soltarse de Voldemort, pero el mago aprovechó su cuerpo más grande para mantenerlo atrapado.

―Lo siento, pero el precio no va a cambiar. O me quitas estas esposas o no te diré como salir de tu propio dormitorio.

―¿Te has dado cuenta que ambos estamos atrapados aquí? Y, como me dijiste antes, este es un dormitorio, hay muy pocas cosa que se pueden hacer aquí.

Harry se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo en su actual posicion y siguió mirando a otro lado menos a Voldemort.

Entonces duerme, a mí no me importa. Al menos así habrá silencio.

―Eso no es lo que quería decir con "cosas que hacer".

―¿Entonces que querías decir?

Voldemort suspiró como si llevara una pesada carga.

―¿De verdad debo explicarte cada detalle?

Harry levantó una ceja pero no reaccionó de otra manera. Voldemort suspiró otra vez.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando los labios de Voldemort chocaron contra los suyos. No fue un beso gentil. Ambos lucharon por dominar. Voldemort metió a la fuerza su lengua en la boca de Harry y él la atrapo con sus dientes.

El chico jadeó cuando el mago le bajó los pantalones de pijama y prácticamente se los sacó a la fuerza. Voldemort se levantó un poco y lo miró, haciendo que Harry se sintiera más pequeño de lo que era.

―Eres mío― dijo Voldemort y lo besó.

Empujando los hombros del otro, Harry rompió el beso.

―Déjame― exigió meneando la cabeza.

Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron y sus ojos destellaron.

―No―. Se sentó y se sacó la túnica. Harry tomó ese momento de distracción para empujarlo lejos de él y rodar. Saltó de la cama y cayó al suelo de pie; se alejó corriendo, desnudo y tropezando.

Casi había llegado a la puerta del baño cuando fue tacleado por la espalda y quedó presionado contra la pared. La voz de Voldemort sonó en su oído, un brazo cruzaba su pecho liso aferrándolo contra el firme cuerpo tras él.

―Estúpido pequeño Evan, ¿de verdad pensante que me ganarías?― dijo Voldemort y llevó los dedos de su mano libre hasta la boca del muchacho―. Hay una sola manera en que esto va a terminar. Deja de luchar. Ambos sabemos que en realidad no tienes deseos de hacerlo.

Harry se estremeció y aceptó los dedos en su boca y comenzó a chupar. Con un escalofrió se aseguró de que los dedos estuvieran bien mojados. En el pasado Tom se habría tomado su tiempo preparándolo y habría usado un hechizo de lubricación en él. Al parecer este no sería el caso esta vez. Gruñendo en aprobación Voldemort sacó los dedos de su boca y los metió entre sus nalgas.

―Deja de resistirte Evan, sabes que te gustara― dijo mientras probaba el estrecho agujero. Voldemort mordió la oreja de Harry mientras le introducía un dedo. Harry gritó y arqueó su espalda. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado de esa manera con Tom y Voldemort no estaba siendo exactamente gentil.

La preparación fue rápida. Al parecer Voldemort no tenía planeado romance. Harry lo escuchó escupir en su mano y supuso que estaba preparando su miembro. Harry encontró sus piernas abiertas por las rodillas de Voldemort.

Cuando Voldemort presionó la cabeza de su miembro contra su entrada, Harry obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Cuando el mayor se presionó contra él la visión de Harry se puso roja y dejó escapar un grito. De un golpe Voldemort estuvo enterrado profundo y comenzó a sobarle el estómago.

Harry jadeó mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación del gran miembro de Voldemort dentro de él. Incluso en el pasado al ser penetrado de esta manera sentía algo de dolor y las piernas le temblaban en una posición como esta. Un leve gemido fue la única advertencia que recibió antes que Voldemort comenzara a moverse.

Movimientos fuertes y profundos remecían su cuerpo hacia adelante y Harry cayó de rodillas apoyándose con sus manos. Sonido de piel contra piel, gemidos y gruñidos llenaron el aire y Harry se perdió en las sensaciones y en el acto.

Jadeó cuando una mano fría agarró su duro miembro que había sido abandonado hasta ahora. Los movimientos eran duros y de repente escucho a Voldemort gruñir en su oído.

―Córrete para mí, Evan. Muéstrame a quién perteneces―. Harry gimió y jadeó. Sus paredes internas se apretaron contra el miembro de Voldemort―. Muéstrame a quién amas.

―¡Tom!― gritó Harry cuando el orgasmo lo envolvió y sólo vio blanco. Sintió cuando Voldemort se corrió dentro de él y gruñó cuando su semen lo llenó.

Colapsaron en el piso, Harry con Voldemort sobre él. Harry parpadeó cuando regreso su visión y se movió un poco para mirar a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro lo estaba viendo con un brillo en los ojos que Harry reconoció. Tom tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos cuando terminaban de hacer el amor.

Harry hizo una mueca por el dolor en su trasero. Se lamió los labios lentamente y vio los ojos de Voldemort seguir ese movimiento. Rubor coloreó sus mejillas cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Había dejado que el Señor Oscuro lo cogiera, algo que jamás habría pensado sucedería.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos una mano empezó a frotar su espalda en un movimiento calmante.

―¿Estás lastimado?―. Si no fuera porque lo conocía habría dicho que Voldemort en realidad sonaba preocupado― Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Pese al dolor que sintió al moverse, Harry se hizo un ovillo lo más que pudo en su actual posición. Voldemort dejó escapar un suspiro y rodo fuera de él.

―Al parecer no saldremos pronto.

Sin más palabras Voldemort lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Harry lo dejó, por una vez sin protestar por el contacto cercano. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos y sus ojos ya estaban cerrándose. Todo lo que quería era acurrucarse y dormir, ojala el dolor ya no estuviera cuando despertara pero lo dudaba.

Sintió cómo era depositado con gentileza en la cama y apenas los brazos lo dejaron se hizo un ovillo y dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho. Poco después de eso, sintió que Voldemort se acostaba a su lado tapándolos a ambos con las mantas.

Voldemort lo acercó contra su pecho. Harry lo dejó. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado, satisfecho y adolorido para protestar. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Voldemort y escuchó cómo los latidos del corazón del hombre disminuían su velocidad al quedarse dormido.

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que Voldemort ya no estaba despierto levantó su cabeza y lo observó. Voldemort se veía casi inocente, si uno pudiera describirlo así, mientras dormía. Era difícil imaginar que había tomado la vida de cientos de personas.

Harry meneó la cabeza, decidiendo no pensar más en eso. Trataría de pensar en todas esas cosas y sobre en qué paso se encontraban en su relación después de dormir. Ahora encontraba difícil unir dos puntos sin agotarse.

―Te amo― dijo Harry inseguro de si era a Tom o a Voldemort. En esos momentos parecían estar fusionados y ser una persona. Harry besó con suavidad la mejilla del hombre antes de permitirse unirse a él en el mundo de Morfeo.

)00(

Severus levantó la mirada del libro de Pociones que había traído consigo esa mañana y miró la puerta. Ya que el Señor Oscuro había estado esperando su reporte le había sido fácil entrar sin alertar a nadie.

Había encontrado a la serpiente del Señor Oscuro en la sala. Inseguro de si ella lo entendería Severus trató de explicarle a Nagini sobre su plan para que Potter y el Señor Oscuro se reconciliaran. Al parecer había sido suficiente para evitar que la serpiente lo atacara cuando había lanzado el hechizo contra la puerta.

Después Lucius y Narcissa se le habían unido. Ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a dejar que se enfrentara al Señor Oscuro a solas cuando su amo y amigo saliera de la habitación. La única razón por la que no habían estado con él desde un principio era porque nada más aparte de una catástrofe de proporciones gigantes los podía sacar de la cama antes de bien entrada la mañana.

―¿Qué crees que están haciendo?―. Lucius fue el primero en hablar desde que entraron.

Severus miró a su amante y luego volvió a mirar a la puerta. Habían oído gritos enojados hace un rato, pero después de un tiempo no habían oído nada más.

Ojala no se hubieran matado.

―Esperemos que estén siguiendo el plan y estén reconciliándose. Nos evitar tener que pasar por todos estos problemas otra vez― dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de volver su atención al libro que había estado leyendo.

Severus sonrió de medio lado al pensar en su plan. Aunque lo dijera él mismo había sido bastante simple. Al hacer que nadie pudiera dejar la habitación Potter y Voldemort estarían obligados a hablar. Ojala fuera suficiente para eliminar la tensión entre ellos.

―Creo que es bastante divertido que el Señor Oscuro no trate de usar Alohomora para salir.

Severus le asintió a Narcissa antes de acomodarse en su silla.

A veces los métodos más simples eran los más efectivos.

)00(

Harry prácticamente estaba rebotando de las paredes mientras ignoraba las miradas de enojo que Draco estaba enviando en su dirección. Harry sonrió y le cerró un ojo al rubio antes de continuar por el pasillo con Draco pisándole los talones.

―Potter, espera. El Señor Oscuro accedió en que salieras si te comportabas. Correr como un salvaje y no quedarte conmigo definitivamente no es comportarse.

Harry rodo los ojos mientras giraba alrededor, alejándose del alcance de Draco.

―Tómalo con calma, Draco. Lo haces parecer como si yo fuera una especie de mascota.

Le sonrió al molesto rubio. No era como si Draco pudiera hacer algo para mantenerlo quieto cuando por fin había salido de esa maldita habitación.

Harry había dejado claro que se estaba volviendo loco observando las mismas cuatro paredes cada día. Estaba acostumbrado a moverse como quisiera. Sólo los Dursleys habían logrado mantenerlo en una habitación por un largo periodo de tiempo e incluso entonces Harry había sentido la locura acercarse. Como un depredador tras su presa.

―Entonces quizás debería pedirle al Señor Oscuro una correa para ti.

Harry se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Draco mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

―Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Draco. Además, dudo que Voldemort este feliz de saber que tienes esos pensamientos sobre mí.

Harry sonrió de medio lado cuando las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron.

―Eso no es lo que quería decir y tú lo sabes, Potter.

Sonriendo, Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda al rubio.

―Oye, Draco, ¿dónde tiene tu gente escondida la cocina?

Casi pudo ver la expresión confundida del rubio sin verlo.

―¿Que quieres hacer en una cocina, Potter? Por la manera en que actuabas en el salón de Pociones significa catástrofe.

―Te sorprenderías de lo poco que sabes realmente sobre mí, Draco― dijo Harry con voz cantarina―. Ahora, ¿vas a mostrarme dónde está la cocina o vamos a caminar por allí hasta que la encuentre por casualidad?

Al oír suspirar al rubio Harry supo que había ganado el argumento.

―Muy bien, Potter, sígueme.

Draco paso a su lado y Harry apresuró el paso para seguirlo sin quedar atrás. Aunque Voldemort le había prometido que nada malo le pasaría no se sentía seguro. Después de todo ese era el hogar del Señor Oscuro y Mortífagos debían andar por ahí aunque hasta el momento aun no veía a ninguno.

Resultó que el camino a la cocina fue corto ahora que Draco lo estaba guiando. Harry supuso que era porque Draco conocía el lugar y estaba cansado de caminar.

La cocina era grande y blanca. Una gran mesa estaba ubicada en el medio de la habitación mientras unos hornos estaban alineados contra una de las paredes. Artículos de cocina colgaban de las demás paredes con fácil acceso. Ninguno era muggle pero Harry suponía que eso no significaba mucho. Después de todo en el pasado había cocinado a la manera mágica.

Harry se acercó a uno de los elfos domésticos mientras Draco se sentaba en una silla, observándolo atento. El elfo domestico levanto la cara de su trabajo cuando Harry se acercó. Harry se detuvo cuando vio que el elfo lo miraba con atención.

―Hola, ¿podría tomar prestada su cocina por un momento?

Los ojos del elfo domestico se abrieron imposiblemente grandes cuando Harry habló.

―¿Acaso el amo mago no está satisfecho con nuestro trabajo? Me castigaré de inmediato, por favor no me despida.

Antes de que el elfo domestico pudiera cumplir con cualquier castigo que tuviera planeado, Harry puso una mano sobre su brazo y le sonrió con ternura.

―No es nada como eso. Sólo estoy un poco aburrido y pensé que podría cocinar algo.

El elfo domestico miró dubitativo desde él hacia Draco y de vuelta a él. Era claro lo que pensaba de las habilidades culinarias de los magos. Harry brevemente se preguntó quién había dejado esa impresión en el elfo domestico. Casi comenzó a reír ante la imagen de Voldemort parado en la cocina, tratando de cocinar. Incluso en el pasado había sido Harry quien se había encargado de cocinar.

―El amo mago solo debe llamar y Yo vendrá― dijo el elfo domestico antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer.

Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

―¿Quien habría pensado que el Señor Oscuro nombraría a uno de sus elfos como un pronombre?― dijo en voz alta, ya planeando averiguar cuántos de los elfos domésticos se llamaban así. Se dirigió a la mesa ya sabiendo lo que haría.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad eres el amante del Señor Oscuro?

Harry examinó los diferentes cuencos antes de escoger el que le serviría mejor.

―Como te dije antes, al parecer somos una pareja―. Comenzó a recolectar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

―Pero pensé que odiabas al Señor Oscuro, después de todo el asesinó a tus padres.

Harry se detuvo por un breve momento antes de comenzar a batir los huevos.

―No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con las cosas que hace, y probablemente tratare de detenerlo cada vez que sea posible. Y los dos somos testarudos, así que habrá peleas porque somos muy diferentes. Pero amo a Tom y adentro, muy adentro, dentro de Voldemort esta Tom. Sólo tienes que saber dónde buscar. Y usar a mis padres en este argumento es algo sucio y no va a funcionar. ¿Cómo puedo extrañar a alguien que nunca conocí?

Harry comenzó a incorporar el azúcar con los huevos en una mezcla blanca. Estaba lejos de ser tan simple como lo hacía sonar. Para Harry habían demasiados asuntos que le impedían que las cosas fueran como eran antes. La profecía jugaba un gran papel, aunque Voldemort trataba de hacerlo parecer como si no fuera el caso. Harry sabía que uno de ellos tenía que morir, y aunque quería vivir, sabía que era muy probable que muriera.

Negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se preocuparía de su muerte cuando llegara el momento para eso. Hasta entonces disfrutaría el tiempo que tenia.

―De verdad, Potter, ¿cómo lograste convencerlo de que te dejara salir?

Harry miró a Draco que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Cerca para ver que estaba haciendo pero lejos para no ensuciarse.

―Le prometí que no trataría de escapar si me dejaba salir― respondió Harry con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención al cuenco.

―¿Entonces es por eso que me envió contigo?

Harry miró brevemente al rubio antes de volver a mirar el cuenco.

―No tengo idea de qué quieres decir.

―Potter, ¿qué tan estúpido crees que soy?―. Harry sabiamente decidió dejar su boca cerrada― Sólo le dijiste que no tratarías de escapar. Si logras hacerlo, nadie podría decir que rompiste tu promesa.

Harry sonrió, saco la masa del cuenco y comenzó a dividirla en pequeñas porciones.

―Está bien, me pillaste, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Es su culpa, pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de Slytherin obviamente no es algo bueno para mí.

―Quizás podría enseñarte a cuidar mejor de ti y a no correr hacia el peligro.

Harry sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras del rubio y puso la masa en el horno antes de encenderlo.

―Draco, ya he pasado demasiados años con gente Slytherin, ¿qué te hace pensar que más tiempo hará cambiar mi forma de ser?

Draco asintió suavemente.

―Tienes razón, eres demasiado testarudo para cambiar.

En lugar de tomar la carnada Harry le ofreció el cuenco a Draco.

―¿Quieres probar?―. Sonrió ante la expresión de Draco y se encogió de hombros― Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Tomo un poco de la masa con un dedo y luego lo metió a su boca, gimiendo por el sabor. En su infancia cada vez que preparaba algo en la cocina era Dudley que terminaba lamiendo las cucharas y cuencos y Harry tenía que limpiar todo el desastre. En su casa Tom no había estado dispuesto a lamer el cuenco así que Harry lo hacía. Al parecer ese sería el caso aquí.

―Si haces eso sonidos cuando estas con el Señor Oscuro, comprendo por qué ya no quiere matarte.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron antes las palabras de Draco y se sonrojó. Sacó el dedo de su boca y fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

―¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

―Cuando haces sonidos así se van directo a la entrepierna de un hombre―. Harry de repente estuvo feliz de que la mesa estuviera entre ellos, aunque no impediría que Draco le hiciera algo aun así hacia que Harry se sintiera más seguro―. Por Merlín, Potter, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy bromeando? El Señor Oscuro me mataría si tratara algo contigo, y además soy heterosexual.

Al oír las palabras del rubio Harry se sintió culpable.

―Lo siento, yo…

―De verdad, Potter, es demasiado fácil poder molestarte. Lo dije porque sabía que podría conseguir una reacción de tu parte.

Harry se sonrojó y volvió su atención al horno. El silencio en la cocina continuó y sólo fue interrumpido por los elfos domésticos que se movían por ahí, preparando lo que al parecer era la cena de esa noche.

―Bien, bien, bien, miren esto. ¿No es el repulsivo Potter? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en vez de estar en los calabozos?

Harry se quedó helado y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a la puerta con ojos entrecerrados.

―Bellatrix.

Su voz estaba cargada de odio hacia la bruja loca. Para Harry muchos años habían pasado desde el incidente en el Ministerio. Había llegado a aceptar que Sirius estaba muerto y que no había sido su culpa. Pero eso no significaba que había perdonado a la asesina de su padrino.

―Mestizo asqueroso, ¿extrañas a tu padrino? Apuesto que aun lloras en la noche porque lo extrañas.

Harry se enderezo en toda su estatura, aunque no era mucha. Estaba enojado, pero calmado al mismo tiempo, parecía como si alguien hubiera vaciado un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

―Para tu información, Bellatrix, no soy un mestizo sino un sangrepura de primera generación. y si alguien va a llorar, serás tú.

La bruja lo miró a los ojos, y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la locura en esos ojos.

―El asqueroso Potter tendrá que aprender cómo hablarle a sus superiores, y yo estaré mas que feliz de enseñarle.  _¡Crucio!_

Harry saltó fuera del camino de la maldición y dejo caer el cuenco al suelo mientras se escondía tras la mesa.

―Maldita bruja loca.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa podía oír la risa loca de Bellatrix mientras se acercaba.

―El asqueroso Potter está asustado, ¿eh? Quiere huir donde su asquerosa madre sangresucia y su padre amante de la suciedad para contarles sobre la malvada Bellatrix? Es verdad: Potter no tiene padres. Están muertos.

Su risa se elevo aún más aunque Harry habría jurado que eso no era posible.

Pese a lo que le había dicho a Draco, sus padres aun eran un tema delicado para él. Y oír a Bellatrix hablar de ellos de esa manera hizo que su temperamento explotara. Harry miró las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Sin ellas con facilidad se habría encargado de la bruja. Pero ahora sólo podía esperar a que Draco saltara en su defensa, o que alguien más viniera a ayudarlo. De repente comprendió por qué Voldemort no quería que dejara la habitación.

―Tía Bellatrix, détente de inmediato. Potter esta aquí porque el Señor Oscuro lo desea. Si lo lastimas, él se enojara contigo.

Harry suspiró cuando escuchó a Draco. Al menos sabía que el rubio no lo había abandonado o se había hecho a un lado para mirar el espectáculo. Si hubiera estado en otra situación Harry se habría divertido al oír como Draco le habló a la bruja, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera hecho una travesura.

La sonrisa de Harry se detuvo cuando Bellatrix volvió su atención hacia Draco.

―Chico estúpido. El Señor Oscuro jamás dejaría a esta suciedad andar libre por ahí. Tú lo ayudaste a escapar y por eso pagarás. El Señor Oscuro sólo le pertenece a una persona y esa soy yo.  _¡Crucio!_

Cuando la bruja lanzó el hechizo Harry agarró el cuenco y salió de su escondite.

―¡Lestrange, estoy aquí!― gritó, tratando de no mirar mucho al cuerpo retorciéndose de Draco. Dudaba mucho que el rubio hubiera sentido antes los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus y estuvo impresionado de que no hubiera gritado o algo asi.

Como esperaba, Bellatrix interrumpió la maldición y se giro hacia él. Levantó una ceja al verlo.

―¿Así que el asqueroso Potter salió para salvar al traidor?

Harry se movió alrededor de la mesa hasta que estuvo entre Draco y Lestrange.

―Deja a Draco en paz.

―¡Qué dulce! ¿Son ustedes amantes? Me pregunto qué dirán los padres del pequeño dragón sobre esto. Que el amante de su perfecto heredero es un aquereso mestizo.

Harry gruñó, atrayendo su atención hacia él.

―Mejor comienza a usar tu cerebro antes de abrir la boca. No sería bueno que Voldemort escuchara cómo nos estás hablando.

Pese a lo que había esperado la amenaza no pareció funcionar en la mujer.

―Como si el Señor Oscuro quisiera escuchar algo más que tus últimas palabras, Potter.

―¿Y por qué razón, querida Bellatrix, crees que conoces los deseos de nuestro Lord tan bien?

Los tres miraron a Narcissa Malfoy que estaba parada en la puerta, luciendo como si hubiera corrido hacia la cocina desde el lugar en el que se había encontrado.

―Qué bueno que te me unas, Cissa, estaba a punto de enseñarle a tu hijo una lección que no olvidará pronto.

―¿Y qué ha hecho para merecer una lección de ti?

Si Harry no lo supiera habría creído que estaban hablando sobre cualquier cosa sencilla en vez de la manera en que Bellatrix pensaba torturar a Draco y posiblemente a él también. Aunque suponía que Bellatrix preferiría matarlo que torturarlo.

―¿Qué piensas que dirá nuestro lord cuando sepa que trataste de lastimar a su amante y a mi hijo?

Harry uso la distracción que la fría voz causó y lanzo el cuenco. Golpeó a la bruja en la cabeza y ésta trastabilló hacia atrás. Asombrada tocó su frente de donde la sangre ya estaba escapando.

―¡Asqueroso Potter, ahora vas a saludar a tu padrino por mi!  _¡Avadra Ke…!_

― _Stupefy._

El rayo rojo alcanzó a Lestrange de golpe antes que pudiera terminar la maldición.

Harry se quedo quieto y observo a Narcissa correr hacia su hijo para revisarlo.

―¿Estás bien, mi pequeño Draco? ¿Ella logró lastimarte? Te lo juro, Voldemort nunca debió liberarla de Azkaban, ella no es la misma que era antes. Por otro lado, la locura siempre ha seguido a la familia Black, sólo unos pocos hemos tenido la suerte de poder evitarla.

Se sentía fuera de lugar observando la interacción entre madre e hijo. Harry brevemente se preguntó si su madre habría reaccionado de la misma manera cada vez que se ponía en peligro. ¿Acaso ella lo abrazaría así y lo revisaría para ver si no estaba lastimado? Harry suponía que era una de las cosas que nunca sabría.

Asegurándose finalmente que Draco estaba bien, Narcissa volvió su atención hacia él.

―Vi lo que hiciste, Harry, y fue muy estúpido. Bellatrix no se habría detenido para lastimarte. Incluso pudo matarte.

Harry agachó la cabeza, odiando el hecho de que estuviera siendo regañado como si fuera un niño. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en este tipo de situación y conocía su suerte como para esperar que fuera suficiente para sacarlo de cualquier problema.

De repente Harry se encontró envuelto en un abrazo y apretado contra el pecho de una mujer.

―Pero muchas gracias por proteger a mi Draco.

Harry se quedó allí y dejó que ella lo abrazara, inseguro de cómo actuar.

Por fin Narcissa lo soltó y se alejo de él.

―¿Y qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos en la cocina? ¿Pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando oí de uno de los elfos domésticos que ustedes estaban aquí y que Bellatrix estaba atacándolos?

Harry se removió mientras Narcissa lo miraba, luego a Draco y de vuelta a él y luego otra vez a su hijo.

―Fue mi culpa, convencí a Draco para que me mostrara dónde estaba la cocina. Estaba aburrido y quería preparar algo.

Narcissa se giró hacia el horno encendido.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

El rostro de Harry se iluminó en una sonrisa.

―Estoy preparando galletas. De esa manera pueden decir: únanse al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas―. Ninguno de los Malfoy reaccionó ante lo que dijo, Harry suspiró―. Es algo muggle, pensé que era gracioso.

―Sólo tú, Potter, pensarías en usar un dicho muggle entre sangrepuras― dijo Draco mientras él y Narcissa meneaban la cabeza.


	16. Capítulo 16

 

—Me has disgustado enormemente, Bellatrix— dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación, moviendo su varita entre los dedos. Estaba consciente de la manera en que los ojos hambrientos de la mujer seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Alguna vez disfrutó de ese tipo de atención de su parte, porque sólo era hacia él que ella se comportaba así.

Apenas podía contener la rabia que sentía desde que Narcissa le había informado sobre lo que su hermana había hecho.

—Viniste a mi casa sin ser invitada y atacaste a mis huéspedes.

—Pero mi Lord, vi a Potter en su cocina, haciendo galletas con…

—¡Silencio!— acalló Voldemort levantando la voz pero sin gritar.

El silencio en la sala de reuniones era abrumador. Sus seguidores estaban reunidos, habiendo sido llamado a ese encuentro. Voldemort quería que vieran el castigo para Bellatrix. El mago oscuro pasó a lado de la bruja, hasta que estuvo tras ella. Observó cómo la mujer se estremecía, preguntándose si era por miedo o algo más.

—Uno de los que atacaste era Draco Malfoy, heredero de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy; tu sobrino y un sangrepura.

Los susurros irrumpieron entre la multitud vestida de negro, Voldemort lo permitió. Esa era su intención, su mejor don: manipular a la multitud hasta que hicieran lo que él quería.

Continuó su camino rodeando a Bellatrix; el único sonido que podía escucharse en el gran salón era el de sus zapatos contra el suelo.

—El otro al que atacaste, al que te atreviste a llamar "Potter", es un querido amigo y un poderoso aliado. Originalmente habría dejado que él se encargara de tu castigo, pero tengo la sensación que sería muy blando contigo.

El Señor Oscuro había estado pensando en un castigo adecuado desde que Narcissa había entrado a su oficina a contarle lo sucedido. Suponía que debió saber que algo sucedería. Después de todo, Evan tenía la peor de las suertes. Si podía meterse en problemas, siempre terminaría en medio de ellos, sin importar lo imposible que pareciera. Al mismo tiempo era la misma suerte que sacaba a su amante de todo tipo de situaciones, así que suponía que era la forma del Destino de compensar las cosas un poco.

Evan había logrado que accediera a dejarlo salir de la habitación por el día. Le había dicho que se estaba volviendo loco de mirar las mismas cuatro paredes todos los días. Voldemort había accedido, conocía a Evan y comprendía que su amante necesitaba salir y moverse. Algunas personas no estaban hechas para estar quietas. La única demanda que pidió fue que llevara a un guardia con él. El guardia lo guiaría, asegurándose de que nada le sucediera y de que Evan no encontrara una forma de escapar.

Ya que todos habían estado ocupados en ese momento la elección había caído sobre Draco Malfoy.

Ahora que lo pensaba, pudo ver los fallos en su plan. Después de todo Draco era un menor y pese a su entrenamiento como sangrepura y futuro lord, no estaba capacitado para enfrentarse a una bruja completamente entrenada.

—Aunque claro, tú lo insultaste y trataste de usar la maldición asesina en él, así que quizás él estaría más que feliz de encargarse de tu castigo—. Voldemort mantuvo su voz baja y suave, sin dejar ver lo enojado que estaba. El pensar en perder a Evan era suficiente para que le hirviera la sangre—. Eres una vergüenza para todos los sangrepura.

Alejo su mirada de la asquerosa figura de Bellatrix. El pelo negro estaba enmarañado, lleno de sudor y suciedad. Su rostro estaba pálido y estaba casi seguro de que sus manos temblaban, pero no estaba tan cerca de ella para estar completamente seguro.

—Aquí esta aquella que alguna vez fue una de mis seguidoras más importantes, una bruja orgullosa que honraba nuestra causa. Me temo que los años en Azkaban la han dañado más de lo que había creído en un principio. ¡ _Crucio!_

Voldemort observo con poco interés como la bruja cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.

—Sí recuerdo correctamente, usaste esta misma maldición para torturar a los Longbottom hasta la locura. Ahora ellos están en un ala permanente de San Mungo, viviendo en su mundo—. Los gritos pararon cuando detuvo la maldición. Voldemort le dio la espalda a su audiencia y camino hasta quedar al lado de la bruja que yacía en el suelo, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Pero no creo que puedas mantener la boca cerrada, así que no compartirás su suerte.

El rostro de Bellatrix se lleno de alivio y estiro una temblorosa mano hacía el borde de su túnica.

—Gracias mi lord. Yo soy su sirvienta más leal. Sus deseos son mis órdenes. Le prometo que no cometeré otro error como este...

La bruja dejo de hablar cuando él se agacho hacia ella.

—Pero Bellatrix, aun tienes que ser castigada, después de todo casi usaste una Maldición Imperdonable contra mi amante. No puedo aceptar eso.

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron con sus palabras.

—Pero mi lord, yo puedo ser la amante que desea. No necesita a un chico para calentar su cama. Los cuerpos de las mujeres son más satisfactorios que…

Voldemort no se molesto en esconder su sonrisa.

—En eso te equivocas. Tú jamás serás capaz de ocupar el lugar de mi Evan. Hay una razón por la que nunca pudiste meterte en mi cama en todos estos años.  _Avada Kedavra._

Voldemort se levanto y se alejo del cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix.

—Que ésta sea una lección para todos ustedes. Métanse con lo que es mío, y sufrirán el mismo destino que ella, sólo que no seré tan piadoso— dijo haciendo un gesto a la bruja en el piso—. Pueden marcharse.

No se sorprendido cuando Rodolphus Lestrange, el esposo de Bellatrix, se quedo después que todos los demás se habían marchado.

—Mi lord, sé que mi esposa lo indignó y lo que ella hizo es imperdonable, pero por favor permítame sepultarla.

El Señor Oscuro observo al mago por un largo rato, tratando de decidir qué debía decir.

—Sácala de mi vista, no me importa lo que hagas con ella luego.

Rodolphus hizo una reverencia y se apresuró hacía el cadáver de su esposa. En lugar de levantarla con sus manos la levitó con su varita y salió con ella flotando tras él.

Voldemort salió de la sala de reuniones. Iría a ver como se encontraba Evan. Narcissa y Severus ya deberían de haber terminado de examinar a los chicos. No dejaría que Evan supiera cuál había sido el castigo de Bellatrix. Sería mejor para su amante no saberlo.

Sabía que Lucius no estaría feliz cuando supiera lo que le había sucedido a los chicos cuando volviera de su misión. Voldemort sospechaba que le tomaría un tiempo el trabajo que le había encargado, más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Por lo que había oído de los hijos de sus seguidores, quienes habían ido a la escuela con Evan y por lo que le había contado Severus, el abuso que había sufrido su amante había sido peor de lo que había creído. Pero en realidad no importaba lo serio que hubiera sido. Cualquiera que tocara lo que le pertenecía pagaría el precio.

Sin embargo encontrar a los Dursley probó ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo presupuestado. Parecía que los tres muggles habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Voldemort sospechaba que Evan tenía algo que ver en eso. Su amante quizás le había hecho algo a los tres muggles durante el tiempo en que estaba huyendo, quizás antes de que supiera que el chico había vuelto en el tiempo; después de todo, no estaba seguro de cuándo Evan había vuelto al presente.

Dudaba que Evan hubiera matado a los muggles. Pese a todas las cosas que le hicieron; su amante tenía muy buen corazón para realmente causarle daño a un ser vivo. Pero Voldemort no tenía nada que le impidiera cobrar la venganza que tanto deseaba.

Esos Dursley lamentarían el día en que encontraron a su amante en su puerta.

)00(

— _Más despacio, Evan, o me envolveré a tu alrededor con tanta fuerza que no podrás ni mover los dedos._

Harry hizo una mueca y se alejó del alcance de la serpiente.

— _Tómalo con calma, Nagini. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi, así que tengo todo el derecho de estar feliz_ — le susurró a la serpiente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

— _Tengo una pregunta…_

Harry miró hacia atrás, a la gran serpiente que lo seguía de cerca, esperando que continuara. Desde el incidente de la cocina, Voldemort había estado renuente a dejarlo salir de la habitación. Pese a que Snape y Narcissa le habían dicho que estaba bien, el Señor Oscuro había insistido —para consternación de Harry— que pasara el resto del día en cama y que alguien lo vigilara para asegurase que se quedara allí.

Antes de enfrentarse a Bellatrix, Harry había logrado ignorar el hecho de que estaba indefenso entre enemigos potenciales. Si no fuera porque Narcissa llegó en el momento adecuando tal vez él, y probablemente también Draco, habrían muerto. Aunque habría resuelto muchos problemas el haber muerto en esos momentos no podía permitirle a Bellatrix el honor de matarlo. Ella había matado a su padrino y Harry había jurado que ella moriría antes que él.

Habían pasado dos días antes que pudiera convencer a Voldemort de que lo dejara salir una vez más del dormitorio. Había gritado y amenazado hasta que el otro cedió. Desde entonces había sido seguido por alguno de los Malfoy o Snape. Aunque esta vez era Nagini quien jugaba a la niñera.

 _—¿Por qué estamos susurrando? No es como si Tom estuviera aquí y él es el único que puede entendernos_.

Harry sonrió y disminuyó el paso hasta quedar al lado de la serpiente.

— _Uno nunca sabe quien podría estar escuchando, y no quiero alertarlo de nuestra llegada._

Había dejado a Lucius en la biblioteca, junto a Narcissa y Snape, con el permiso de no dejar la mansión. Pero primero Snape lo había obligado a beber otra de sus horribles pociones. Harry esperaba con ansias el día en que no tuviera que beber más de esas asquerosa preparaciones. Sentía como si hubiera consumido demasiadas pociones por el resto de su vida.

_—Tú y Tom se aparearon._

Harry trastabilló y miró a Nagini, que continuó avanzando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_—¿Cómo supiste eso?_

— _Ambos olían con fuerza a sexo cuando por fin salieron de su nido. Además, oí a ese hombre, Severus Snape, decir que los dejaría salir cuando se volvieran amigos una vez más._

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando el día en que él y Voldemort habían tenido sexo y se sonrojó. Aun no podía creer que había dejado que Voldemort lo cogiera. Harry suponía que había sido uno de esos momentos cuando su lado Gryffindor había estado en control. Una vez más había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

No podía evitar sentir que había engañado a Tom al dejar que Voldemort lo poseyera. Harry sabía que no eran iguales, pero ahora que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo antiguo, no podía evitar ver más y más a su amante en el hombre. Por suerte Voldemort no había hecho otros intentos de acostase con él. Harry no estaba seguro de qué sentir al respecto. Por un lado estaba contento de no tener que pasar más tiempo con el Señor Oscuro del que ya había pasado. Pero por otro lado había olvidado con quien estaba durante el acto y mientras dormían juntos. A pesar de la brusquedad casi había sido como estar de nuevo con su Tom.

Parpadeó para que las lágrimas no pudieran caer. No quería que nadie supiera sobre la confusión que estaba sintiendo. Sin duda tratarían de decirle lo que era mejor para él, cosa que odiaba. Había tenido control sobre su vida durante tanto tiempo para que se lo arrebataran cuando regresó, de verdad lo odiaba. Quería que retrocediera el tiempo a cuando él podía tomar sus decisiones respecto a su vida.

—Alto, ¿quién está allí?

Harry saltó a la seguridad de una esquina y casi pisó a Nagini mientras observaba el lugar donde había estado un segundo antes. El suelo estaba quemado. Harry rodó sus ojos.

— _Claro, se aseguraría de encontrar una manera de usar magia aun siendo un retrato. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?—_  gruño, ignorando las risitas de Nagini— ¿Esa es manera de recibir a un viejo amigo, Mortimus?

Harry esperó por una respuesta, sabiendo muy bien que no debía salir aun de su escondite. Mortimus había usado este tipo de tácticas antes en él. Si salía a donde Mortimus pudiera verlo, lo maldeciría hasta el cansancio. O al menos sería la víctima de una fea broma.

—¿Amigos? Los amigos que tenía ya murieron. Asómate, intruso, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

—Como si no supiera eso. Yo hice las protecciones que están alrededor de este lugar. Y sé con seguridad que no podrás hacer nada a menos que permitas que alguien cambie las protecciones en las que trabajé con tanto esfuerzo.

Mientras hablaba, Harry salió de su escondite, ignorando los siseos de Nagini al seguirlo. No estaba interesado en oír como sus padres probablemente lo habrían hecho rodar por el piso cuando aún era un huevo.

Escaneó sus alrededores, divisando con rapidez el retrato de Mortimus que era el único en el hall de entrada. Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa al mirar a su viejo amigo. El retrato de Mortimus no era muy diferente del hombre que había conocido. Su cabello estaba más gris y tenía más cicatrices en el rostro que la última vez que lo había visto. Pero incluso como retrato Mortimus era una persona impresionante. Harry con facilidad podía imaginar cómo el hombre habría asustado a Lucius y Draco cuando los rubios habían sido niños.

—Bueno, de verdad luces como un amigo mío, pero él murió hace mucho tiempo— dijo el hombre en el retrato mientras Harry veía cómo sus ojos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, fijándose en cada detalle de él.

—Quizás es porque de verdad soy Evan James.

Por la forma en que Mortimus lo miró, Harry supo que el hombre no le creyó.

—No es la primera vez que veo a un intruso usar poción multijugos para lucir como alguien que ha muerto, pero normalmente no esperan tanto tiempo.

Harry se mordió los labios preguntándose cómo podía demostrar que en realidad era él.

—¿Y si te digo algo que sólo los dos sabríamos?

—Habla.

—Me invitaste a la fiesta invernal Malfoy. Hechizamos la túnica de Dumbledore, así que cada vez que alguien decía su nombre se le veía la ropa interior.

Ambos rieron.

—Sí, recuerdo ese incidente. Aunque muchos saben sobre eso, sólo hay dos personas que saben quién estaba tras la broma.

—¿Entonces me crees ahora?— preguntó Harry esperando la maldición que estaba seguro iría dirigida hacia él.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Evan, ¿o debo llamarte Harry ahora?

Harry balbuceó, mirando con ojos bien abiertos al retrato.

—Espera… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo, cómo y por qué?—. Harry cerró la boca de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que estaba balbuceando.

—De verdad, cualquiera con ojos puede verlo— resopló Mortimus, y Harry suspiró y se sentó en el piso apoyado en la pared contraria al retrato para mirarlo de frente.

—Entonces la mayoría esta ciega. Porque me ven como Harry o como Evan.

Mortimus bufó.

—Tonterías. Ustedes son ambos. Ambos son parte de quien tú eres. Aunque uno podría decir que ahora no eres ninguno porque estás en una nueva etapa de tu vida. En realidad es como decidas verlo.

Harry gruñó y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Entonces desde cuándo sabes la verdad?

—Desde el día en que supuestamente derrotaste a Tom. La similitud era demasiado grande para que fuera una coincidencia. ¿Cuántos magos tienen el cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente? Y comprendí la razón por la que elegiste tus nombres, era una buena manera de honrar a tus padres al mismo tiempo que escondías tu identidad.

Harry agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Me gustaría haberme quedado en el pasado. En ese entonces las cosas eran menos complicadas y quizás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres antes de que murieran.

—Eso pudo ser, pero estoy seguro de que todos te han dicho que ellos estaban en el bando de Dumbledore; así que eso habría sido muy poco probable.

Harry asintió, oyendo la verdad en las palabras de su amigo.

—Tienes razón, pero aun tengo permitido soñar.

Usó el silencio para mirar a su alrededor. La última vez que Harry había estado en la Mansión Malfoy sólo había visto el interior de su celda en las mazmorras. Por lo que veía, no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo. Algunas cosas habían sido añadidas pero permanecía igual. Con facilidad podría haber sido ayer cuando recorría estos mismos pasillos con Mortimus para tomar té con galletas.

Harry sonrió al pensar en las galletas que había horneado. Ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que las sacó del horno y habían desaparecido. Quizás sería una buena manera de eliminar a los enemigos. Darles tantos dulces que estarían muy gordos para poder defenderse. Tendría que comentarle su idea a Mortimus en otra ocasión.

Una cola que lo golpeó en el costado lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Harry parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza.

 _—¿Qué?—_  le siseó a Nagini, que sólo meneo la cabeza y apuntó hacia Mortimus, que los observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Por la manera en que reaccionó Nagini supongo que no debo maldecirte, ¿podrías decirme por qué?

Pese a la manera en que habló, Harry sabía que no era una solicitud.

—Al parecer, viajar por el tiempo no es bueno para la salud—. Ante la mirada molesta del Lord Malfoy supo que tenía que continuar—. Por lo que entiendo, el viaje en el tiempo me enfermó. Al principio sólo eran ataques de tos, pero evolucionaron. Por lo que me explicó Snape las células en mi cuerpo estaban destruyéndose a sí mismas, como el cáncer.

Harry iba a explicarle el concepto de la enfermedad muggle, pero decidió que en esos momentos no era importante. Además, no sabía mucho sobre el tema para responder las preguntas que vendrían después.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Aun estás enfermo?— la voz de Mortimus amenazo problemas si ese era el caso.

—No, Snape está dándome pociones que me están ayudando. Y hasta ahora no he tenido más ataques.

Mortimus parecía complacido con la respuesta.

—Ya veo, ¿y puedo preguntar por qué estas usando esposas de supresión mágica?

Harry miro sus muñecas e hizo una mueca. Las mangas de la túnica se habían corrido y las esposas estaban a la vista.

—Intenté matar a Dumbledore. Desafortunadamente, me atraparon y para asegurase que no huyera me las pusieron. Por suerte Draco, Crabbe y Goyle Jr. me rescataron antes que pudiera recibir verdadero daño. Y nadie pensó que alguien se atrevería a atacarme mientras fuera invitado de Voldemort.

—Por la manera en que lo dices al parecer ese no fue el caso.

Harry asintió y levantó la mirada para mirar a Mortimus directamente a los ojos.

—Bellatrix Lestrange trató de matarme y puso a Draco bajo la Maldición Cruciatus en la cocina del Señor Oscuro hace tres días.

Mortimus se erizó.

—La conocía. El padre de la chica era el hermano de Walburga, y si recuerdo correctamente su madre era Druella Rosier. ¿Quién habría pensado que saldrían tres chicas tan diferentes de ese matrimonio? Una salió loca, otra fue desheredara por casarse con un muggle y la ultima se casó con mi nieto.

Harry sonrió. Recordaba a Orion y Walburga Black. Ambos sabían que tenían que casarse después que se graduaran así que decidieron hacer lo mejor de la situación.

—Así que tú y el pequeño Tom volvieron a estar juntos.

Harry balbuceó.

—¿Te deja salirte con la tuya llamándolo así?

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Mortimus sonrió.

—Es una de las cosas buenas de ser sólo un retrato. Además, después de que todos creyeron que estabas muerto, Tom, Abraxas y los demás de su grupito pasaban bastante tiempo aquí en la mansión. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde estaban seguros que las palabras de sus planes no alcanzarían las orejas de Dumbledore. Además, la pequeña serpiente a tu lado vivió aquí hasta que Tom se graduó de la escuela.

_—Dile que si me llama así otra vez, averiguaremos si los retratos son inmunes a mi veneno._

Harry deliberó el mensaje a Mortimus, quien rió.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? Entre tú y Tom no es de sorprender que sacara la personalidad que saco.

Harry bufó y meneo la cabeza.

—Sólo tú serías el único en no asustarte cuando Nagini te amenaza.

—Suficiente de bromas, ¿cómo está tu relación con el pequeño Tom? Puedo imaginar que no es fácil para ti.

El mago de cabello negro suspiró y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Yo… ¿sabes?, en realidad no sé cómo decirlo. Deje que Voldemort, no, creo que es más correcto decir que no protesté cuando Voldemort me llevó a la cama. Pero ahora es sólo…

—¿No se siente correcto?—. Ante la mirada de Harry, Mortimus continuó—. Te conozco. Tú eres del tipo de persona que se preocupa demasiado por los demás y que toma los problemas de todas las personas sobre sus hombros. Déjame decírtelo con claridad, tú y Tom se pertenecen, no hay discusión sobre eso.

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, Tom y yo nos pertenecemos, pero no puedo verme envejeciendo con Voldemort.

—¿Sabes Evan?, en estos momentos estoy muy tentado a maldecirte.

El gruñido en la voz de Mortimus hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

—¿Qué? No he hecho nada.

— A veces eres demasiado testarudo para tu propio bien—. El chico ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño tratando de comprender de qué estaba hablando el retrato. Mortimus suspiró y comenzó a explicar—.  _Yo soy lord Voldemort_ es un anagrama de  _Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_ , que, si comprendí bien al chico, decidió usar en tu honor ya que tú fuiste quien le sugirió el nombre en primer lugar. Ese hombre que tú ves como Voldemort nació como Tom Ryddle, un huérfano que adoptaste y del cual te enamoraste. Él ha cambiado, sí, pero también cualquier persona que madura. Por favor, recuerda que han pasado cincuenta años para los demás. Y él pasó muchos años en la locura por los horrocruxes que hizo—. Harry se removió pero escucho al hombre con mucha atención—. No estoy diciendo que debes perdonarlo por lo que te hizo y a las demás personas, después de todo, no soy estúpido. Pero quizás deberías tratar de comprenderlo. Trata de averiguar qué lo hizo la persona que es hoy, qué quiere hacer con el mundo mágico si gana esta guerra, ¿cuál es su impulso? Y si estabas escuchando lo que te dije antes sabrás que, ya que tú eres Evan James y Harry Potter, eso también podría aplicar al pequeño Tom.

Pensativo, Harry asintió.

—Hablare con él la próxima vez que estemos solos.

Mortimus sonrió, al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Bien, ahora saquemos esas esposas. No sería bueno que estuvieras indefenso si algo volviera a suceder.

Harry, captando la mirada del hombre hacia Nagini comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Por supuesto, habría sido mucho peor si Narcissa no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo. Pude haber muerto.

Nagini siseó.

— _No permitiré que Tom y yo te perdamos otra vez, Evan, no luego de haberte recuperado. Sácate esas esposas, lidiare con cualquier problema que se presente después_.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo, ahora sabían que la serpiente no haría nada para detenerlos.

—Está bien, comencemos, esto probablemente dolerá un poco.

)00(

Albus suspiró cansado en el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, también conocido como la cocina de La madriguera.

Así no era como había imaginado las cosas al crear la orden. Claro, sabía que no podrían reunirse en grandes lugares y comer caviar en cada reunión a menos que un rico sangrepura se uniera a la causa. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de las sangrepura apoyaban la causa de Voldemort, aunque no podía comprender por qué. Para él no importaba. Una vez que Voldemort muriera, todos caerían con él.

En esos momentos acaban de terminar otra reunión, donde no habían conseguido mucho. Desde que Snape había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra habían perdido su espía en el círculo interno del Señor Oscuro. Ahora estaban dando botes en la oscuridad sin pistas de cuál sería la siguiente maniobra de Voldemort.

No sólo eso, sino que más y más gente estaba teniendo dudas sobre Longbottom siendo el niño de la profecía. A diferencia de Potter, él no había hecho nada heroico en sus años de escuela, no jugaba Quidditch y no hacía nada que hiciera que la gente lo notara. La única cosa que parecía interesarle al chico eran las plantas.

Tendría que arreglar algo que hiciera que Longbottom luciera como el héroe que necesitaban. Aunque Potter supuestamente eran quien debía matar al Señor Oscuro no podía usar al chico. Sin dudas el chico jamás lo escucharía. Era una pena que hubiera intentado matarlo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora al respecto. Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiera esperado en matar a Potter hasta después que el chico hubiera terminado con la vida de Voldemort. Después de eso habría sido fácil clamar que el chico se había vuelto oscuro y mandarlo a Azkaban o matarlo y aun conseguir la gloria.

Con Potter había sido fácil hacerlo ver como un héroe ante los ojos del mundo mágico. Todo lo que había tenido que hacer era preparar las cosas, luego hacerse a un lado y esperar que todo se desarrollara. Y de vez en cuando tenía que aparecer y jugar su papel de abuelo querendón.

Si no fuera por los eventos de Potter al final de su quinto año y durante el trascurso del mismo, probablemente habría dejado que sus planes continuaran como estaban, cosa que habría terminado con la muerte de Voldemort y Potter. Pero Potter había probado muchas veces que había oscuridad en su interior y después de la muerte de su padrino se había alejado de sus amigos. Además lucía tan similar al Evan James que Albus había conocido cuando había ido a convencerlo para que enviara a Ryddle de vuelta al orfanato donde sería más fácil echarle un ojo al chico Slytherin.

Potter había animado a Ryddle a continuar en su camino oscuro.

—¿Es cierto que el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts ha sido reducido a la mitad porque los sangrepura sacaron a su hijos de la escuela?

Al parecer Molly Weasley había decidió que la paz había durado suficiente. Albus parpadeó, dándose cuenta que ya la mayoría se había marchado. Los únicos que quedaban en la cocina eran los esposos Weasley y él. Suspiró en silencio, sabiendo que debió marcharse cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero el pensar en regresar a su oficina no era tentador. Muchas de la bromas de James aun estaban allí y por esa razón se había vuelto el hazmerreir de muchos de los profesores.

—Sí, creo que muchos de ellos apoyan a Voldemort, de algunos de ellos sabíamos pero otros habían logrado estar en la oscuridad.

La matriarca Weasley se limpió la nariz con su pañuelo.

—Esta es una guerra horrible. Espero que termine pronto, ya ha costado muchas vidas. Mis queridos Fred y George, ellos habrían sido grandes si hubieran sobrevivido. Aunque habíamos estado alejados últimamente, no merecían tal destino. Después de todo tenían una tienda de la cuál encargarse aunque habría deseado que usaran sus cerebros en otra cosas. Al menos ganaban buen dinero para la familia.

Aunque no estaba de ánimo para esto, Albus sabía que tenía que usar su máscara de abuelo querendón una vez más. No podía arriesgarse a perder más apoyo del que ya había perdido.

—Fred y George Weasley lucharon por lo que creían. Lucharon por un futuro donde todos pudiéramos vivir en paz sin preocuparos por señores oscuros y cosas como esas.

Albus escondió una mueca cuando los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se llenaron de lágrimas. Voldemort había roto la paz al ir tras una familia de la luz. Sin Snape habían sido incapaces de salvar a la familia a tiempo. Las únicas sobrevivientes de la familia habían sido dos niñas pequeñas que actualmente se encontraban en San Mungo, donde estaban siendo tratadas por los sanadores aunque en realidad no habían resultado heridas, cosa que era una sorpresa considerando quien estaba tras el ataque.

Las dos niñas no habían dicho ni una palabra sobre lo sucedido esa noche y molestaba a Albus que fueran demasiado pequeñas para usar Legeremancia en ellas. Ni siquiera podía colarse y echar una ojeada en sus mentes porque el Ministerio había ubicado aurores en la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse que nada malo les sucediera. Y ya no era popular dentro del Ministerio debido a la pérdida de los hijos de los sangrepura en la escuela.

Para resumir, los gemelos habían sido los primeros en llegar, aunque nadie había logrado averiguar cómo lo habían hecho. Albus había aprendido hace mucho tiempo en no pensar demasiado en como hacían las cosas, ya que sólo le resultaba en un dolor de cabeza. Al parecer Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían decidido terminar rápido con los gemelos. Los chicos no habían sido torturados mucho antes de ser asesinados con  _Avada Kedrava_.

Fue un muerte piadosa y, aunque Albus no podía decir que había conocido muy bien a los gemelos, después de todo sólo había sido su director, sabía que serian extrañados grandemente. Una cosa buena, aunque no se atrevió a decir nada, fue que los gemelos habían logrado ganar un buen dinero. Y aunque no era mucho era suficiente para él, y a menos que hubieran dejado un testamento él se apoderaría del dinero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. O sería capaz de convencer a Molly y Arthur de que se lo dieran.

Después de todo, seria por el bien mayor.

)00(

Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su año, nadie se atrevía a discutir ese hecho. Y había una razón por la cual ella tenía ese título. Era un ratón de biblioteca, claro, pero eso no era todo sobre ella.

Una de las cosa buenas de pasar tiempo con libros era que le daba la oportunidad de evitar a las personas. Hermione nunca había sido muy sociable. Ella amaba sus libros y estaba contenta mientras tuviera algo que expandiera su conocimiento.

Harry había sido su primer amigo verdadero. Incluso antes de Hogwarts ella no había tenido a nadie a quien llamar amigo. Sólo había muchos sobrenombres y profesores que no se molestaban en corregir las bromas y burlas de los demás compañeros hacia ella. Pero cuando se trataba de trabajos y asignaciones esos mismos compañeros se desvivían por estar cerca de ella. Cuando el trabajo estaba concluido, estaba sola de nuevo.

Ella había entrado a Hogwarts, preparada para pasar siete años de soledad. Pero Harry había cambiado eso. Él no sólo había salvado su vida. Nadie lo habría culpado si le hubiera dado la espalda y corriera hacia el otro lado. Después de todo en ese entonces sólo había tenido once años y nadie habría esperado que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a un trol.

Pero Harry había estado preparado a morir por salvarla. Y después de eso se habían vuelto amigos. Claro que ella lo había ayudado con sus tareas, y él no había sido muy bueno en los estudios. Pero él la había incluido en su vida diaria, o al menos había tratado de hacerlo. Cuando tenía que ver con Quidditch ella fallaba en ver qué tenia de bueno ese deporte. Y con todo el daño que Harry había sufrido por eso menos comprendía como él no lo odiaba o al menos lo evitaba como a la muerte.

Él le había mostrado un mundo fuera de los libros y Hermione había encontrado que le gustaba, al menos cuando estaba con la gente correcta.

Echando una ojeada a la mesa, Hermione frunció el ceño tras su libro. Ron estaba sentado al lado de Neville, que había sido proclamado el Nuevo-Niño-Que-Vivió. Estaba echando comida a su boca mientras hablaba. No parecía que estuviera sufriendo por la muerte de los gemelos.

Ron hizo un gesto hacia la mesa Slytherin donde sólo quedaba un cuarto de los estudiantes. Mirando alrededor pudo notar que la mesa Gryffindor era la que tenía más estudiantes, pero incluso ahí había puestos vacios.

Cuando el Director Dumbledore les contó de la traición y muerte de Harry, sin entrar en detalles, Hermione se había sentido dividida. Ella había sido criada por sus padres para seguir a la autoridad pero también había conocido a Harry. Había razones para muchas de las cosas que se habían dicho sobre él. Harry había sido testigo del regreso de Voldemort, había pasado un año donde había sido llamado mentiroso y además había perdido a su padrino. Si alguien tenía razón de actuar extraño era él.

Pero ella no había hecho nada para protestar o probar la inocencia de Harry, en realidad había hecho lo opuesto. Había sido su oportunidad de mostrarse al mundo, de mostrarle a la gente la brillante bruja que asistía a Hogwarts y que había conocido a uno de los brujos más famosos de la historia aunque se había vuelto malvado. La gente había pagado bien para oír su historia y Hermione sabía de varios trabajos que la esperaban una vez que terminara la escuela. Todo había parecido tan fácil y perfecto.

Pero luego todo había cambiado. Harry apareció luego que el Director Dumbledore les había dicho a todos que él mismo había matado a Harry Potter. La única manera de levantar a alguien de los muertos era usar la nigromancia y Hermione había leído suficiente sobre el tema para saber que ese no era el caso.

Se estremeció cuando recordó la última vez que había visto a Harry. Ron la había llevado hasta las mazmorras, diciéndole que había alguien que el Director Dumbledore quería que conociera. Lo que había esperado Hermione, de seguro no había sido con lo que se había encontrado.

Harry había cambiado tanto en los meses que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero no había duda en su mente de que era el verdadero Harry quien estaba frente a ella. Eso había dejado a Hermione con un problema. ¿Cómo explicar la aparición de Harry cuando se suponía que estaba muerto?

O de alguna manera había logrado convencer al Director Dumbledore de que estaba muerto, sólo para esconderse. Pero eso no explicaba cómo había terminado de vuelta en Hogwarts o por qué Dumbledore no le había dicho nada a la Orden al respecto.

O el Director Dumbledore había mentido y no había matado en realidad a Harry. Pero si el Director Dumbledore decía la verdad sobre el peligro que era Harry, ¿por qué tenía escondido al chico del resto del mundo mágico?

A Hermione no le gustaba ninguna de las posibilidades. Aunque le gustaban los acertijos, en este caso sólo quería enterrar su nariz en un libro y olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

No había ido a la celda de Harry en mucho tiempo. Había tratado de evitar recordar como él la había mirado. Primero acusadoramente, luego su expresión había cambiado, como si no la conociera. Ese recuerdo la había seguido a sus pesadillas. Por primera vez Hermione se encontraba dudando de lo que le habían enseñado.

Desde que había sido una niña pequeña le habían enseñado a escuchar a aquellos que sabían más que ella. Eso incluía sus padres, maestros y la policía. Para resumir, a los adultos. Pero Harry le había probado que los adultos no siempre tenían la razón. Juntos habían ido en contra de órdenes directas pero habían sido recompensados en vez de ser castigados.

Ahora era tiempo que ella se enfrentara a una importante decisión. ¿Ella le creía al Director, que sólo decía medias verdades, o a su mejor amigo que nuca la había abandonado?

Hermione levantó la mirada cuando repentinamente todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio. Girándose en su asiento rápido, escondiendo su sonrisa, tras su libro. Desde que Harry había sido capturado alguien había estado haciéndole travesuras al Director. Pero aunque no se necesitaba un genio para saber quién estaba tras esto, al parecer ella era la única que lo había deducido.

El silencio continuó mientras el Director caminaba hasta la mesa de profesores. Había una cabeza de burro donde debería estar su cabeza. Pero en vez del color normal, negro, café o gris, el pelaje del burro era rojo y dorado.

Ella se marchó apenas la atención de los estudiantes volvió a su comida. Tenía cosas que hacer y sería mucho mejor que nadie supiera sobre eso.

Hermione estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos para notar los ojos azules que siguieron su salida sin que los demás estudiantes y profesores le prestaran atención.

)00(

Harry se sobó las muñecas, evitando las marcas que había aparecido cuando Mortimus removió las esposas. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad podía sentir la magia corriendo como sangre por sus venas. Era una sensación tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Harry se abrazó a sí mismo, sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— _Evan, ¿estás bien?—._ Nagini se envolvió al rededor de su cuerpo hasta que pudo echarle una mirada a sus muñecas _—. Entiendo por qué gritaste. Parece que duele._

La piel alrededor de su muñeca ahora estaba a carne viva. Sabían que estaban adoloridas y sin poder consumir pociones probablemente estarían así por mucho tiempo. Quizás podría hablar con Snape para que el hiciera de esa crema que habían usado para sanar sus antiguas heridas.

—Estoy bien—. Ante las dos miradas dudosas que recibió, Harry cambio su declaración—. Estaré bien. De verdad, no es como si no hubiera pasado por cosas peores, y además tener mi magia de vuelta vale todo el dolor del mundo.

—¿Vas a huir otra vez?

Harry se quedo helado ante la pregunta y comenzó a morderse los labios. El agarre de Nagini alrededor de su cuerpo aumento hasta que casi le dolía respirar. Pese a la restricción Harry se forzó a respirar profundamente antes de mirar a los ojos de Mortimus.

—Dumbledore tiene que morir.

—¿Pero tienes que hacerlo tú?

Harry se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo en su actual posición.

—Supongo que no, pero creo que soy el mejor para el trabajo. Dumbledore sabe que volví, pero no sabe dónde estoy. Por lo que él sabe yo podría estar muerto en alguna parte, solo. Probablemente soy el que tiene más posibilidades de matarlo. Tengo trucos bajo la manga que él no va a esperar. Considerando que ya me he enfrentado a él unas cuantas veces, creo que mis opciones son bastante buenas.

Dejo de lado el hecho que en esos encuentros había terminado muerto. En realidad había sido enviado de vuelta en el tiempo, pero el asunto era que había sido alcanzado por la maldición asesina y se suponía que debía morir.

—¿Y cómo crees que puedes irte?

—Yo hice las protecciones de este lugar. ¿Qué tipo de hacedor de protecciones sería si no pudiera marcharme de aquí si algo sucediera?

Mortimus frunció el ceño.

—Pero aunque eso sucediera, tendrías que llevarte a Nagini contigo porque ella está enrollada a tu alrededor. Y mientras ella te impide marcharte yo podría alertar a mi nieto, que arribaría a tiempo para impedir que el veneno de la pequeña serpiente te mate.

Harry hizo un mohín.

—Bien, tú ganas. Me quedaré y me portaré bien con los demás niños.

—Eso es todo lo que podría pedir, al menos hasta que estés curado. Después de todo tienes derecho a patear todos los traseros que quieras, si es lo que quieres. Pero por ahora, ¿por qué no trabajamos juntos y planeamos una venganza contra mi nieto y sus amantes? Después de todo, ellos te encerraron en tu habitación con Tom—. Harry asintió lentamente con una sonrisa igual a la de Mortimus—. Tengo planeada la cosa justa para ellos.


	17. Capítulo 17.

 

— ¿Querrías explicarme esto?— logró gruñir Harry mientras arrojaba el periódico a la mesa.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Voldemort sin levantar la mirada de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando.

— ¿Por qué no echas una mirada y me dices?

Finalmente Voldemort dejó a un lado su trabajo y tomó el periódico.

Harry observó cómo la cara del otro tomaba una expresión sombría mientras leía el encabezado de  _El Profeta_. Lentamente el Señor Oscuro dejó a un lado el periódico y lo miró. Por primera vez Harry era el más alto de lo dos y habría disfrutado ese hecho de no ser porque tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora.

—Déjame explicarlo.

—Por favor hazlo, porque como yo lo veo, estás tras el asesinato de dos personas que veía como mis amigos.

— ¿Veías?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Fred y George después de regresar a este tiempo. No tengo idea de lo que pensaban sobre mí, ¡y tampoco tendré la oportunidad de averiguarlo porque tú los mataste!

Las cosas en la oficina comenzaron a vibrar al elevarse la rabia de Harry. El chico se mordió los labios hasta saborear sangre, para detenerse de gritarle todavía más al Señor Oscuro. Si había alguien que podría haber visto a través de las mentiras de Dumbledore habrían sido los gemelos. Ellos lo habían apoyado y lo habían hecho reír cada vez que lo necesitaba. De toda su familia ellos parecían ser los de mente más abierta.

Le dolía pensar que los había perdido. Ya no habría más travesuras donde las personas tendrían que averiguar cuál gemelo era cuál y no crearían nuevas bromas. Como Harry les había dicho en el tren al final de su cuarto año, en la guerra que se aproximaba la gente necesitaría sonrisas y ellos probablemente serian los mejores para el trabajo.

Un dedo liberó su abusado labio y una boca comenzó a succionar la sangre. Harry gimió y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Al mismo tiempo sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura afirmándolo en esa posición.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, recordando de repente dónde estaba y su situación, y se encontró mirando en profundos ojos rojos. Trató de alejarse de Voldemort pero los brazos alrededor de su persona lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Suéltame.

—No antes que me dejes explicarte esto, Evan.

Harry prácticamente echaba humo, intentó liberarse pero Voldemort estaba igual de determinado en no dejarlo ir.

—No me toques y deja de llamarme Evan. Ese no es mi nombre. ¡Soy Harry Potter, que es el nombre que mis padres me dieron!

— ¡No eres Potter, tu nombre es Evan!

Harry dio una patada en el suelo y gruñó.

—Mi nombre es Harry, al igual que tú eres Voldemort y no Tom. Estamos destinados a ser enemigos. Hay una profecía que dice que debemos matarnos y la mires como la mires, es lo que significa. No hay como escapar de eso, así que quizás sólo deberías hacerlo.

Voldemort palideció y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Si fueras cualquier otra persona te castigaría por hablarme así. Pero sé que estas molesto y no estás pensando claramente. Pero si no te detienes probablemente haré algo de lo que los nos arrepentiremos ambos.

La voz de Voldemort no era más que un bajo gruñido y Harry siseó. No quería tener nada que ver con este hombre. Había sido un idiota al pensar que podrían superar sus problemas.

Harry se quedó helado cuando una de las manos de Voldemort se metió bajo su ropa y tomó una de sus tetillas. El sólo pensar en el hombre tocándolo de esta manera casi lo hizo vomitar.

Antes de poder pensar Harry había levantado su mano y le había dado una bofetada al Señor Oscuro. Aunque Harry no tenía grandes músculos, la cabeza de Voldemort aun voló hacia un lado y quedó una gran marca roja en su mejilla.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, me das asco!— gritó Harry y le dio una patada a Voldemort en la tibia. Ya que Voldemort estaba demasiado ocupado para detenerlo, Harry dejó la oficina y cerró tras de sí con un fuerte portazo.

Viendo que no había nadie en el pasillo comenzó a correr. No le importaba dónde terminara mientas fuera los más lejos posible de Voldemort.

Sus pies lo llevaron afuera por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Sintiendo las protecciones alrededor del lugar supo cuán lejos podría llegar antes que Voldemort fuera alertado de dónde estaba.

Cuando sus piernas cedieron bajo él, Harry no hizo nada para apuntalar su caída. Aterrizó de cara en el suelo y sintió crujir su nariz. Incluso cuando sintió sangre corriendo por su rostro no se levantó. Respiró profundamente por la boca, sólo para tragar nieve y toser, luego levantó la cabeza para observar su alrededor y respirar mejor.

Estaba afuera, en el jardín que veía desde la ventana en el dormitorio de Voldemort. Una ligera capa de nieve cubría el terreno. Ya había empapado la parte delantera de su túnica y sus pies estaban entumidos por el frio. El único día en el que le habían permitido usar zapatos fue el día que visitó el retrato de Mortimus en la Mansión Malfoy. Desde ese día los zapatos no habían aparecido con su ropa.

Harry suponía que podía transfigurar alguna cosa en zapatos ahora que no tenía las esposas. Pero hasta que Snape le diera la última de sus pociones Harry le había prometido a Mortimus no usar su magia a menos que fuera en una situación de vida o muerte.

Sabía que debía regresar adentro. Estar afuera vestido así probablemente no había sido una buena idea. Pero no podía soportar la idea de volver a entrar. No después de saber lo que Voldemort había hecho. No era algo que pudiera perdonarle al hombre, aunque no estuviera seguro si los gemelos Weasley habían sido sus amigos o no.

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban hicieron que Harry se tensara. No quería ser encontrado pero con la túnica verde que estaba usando era casi imposible que no fuera notado. Harry dejo caer su cara de nuevo al suelo. Si no podía evitar ser visto por lo menos podía escoger si quería o no hablar con alguien. Quizás tendría suerte y lo dejarían en paz.

Los pasos se detuvieron no lejos de él y Harry continuó ignorando a las personas. Pese al episodio con Bellatrix no se sentía nervioso. Lo que Voldemort le había hecho a la bruja pareció haber asustado al resto de sus seguidores. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo directamente y le hacían reverencias las veces que Harry se encontraba con alguno de ellos. Se preguntó qué le habría hecho el Señor Oscuro a su loca seguidora, ya que no la había visto ni había oído de ella desde el incidente en la cocina.

El sonido de risitas de niña hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro tenían hijas pequeñas. Al menos no que hubiera visto antes. Además, ¿qué hacían dos niñas pequeñas en el jardín del Señor Oscuro?

Harry miró de una niña a la otra. Estaban estrechamente relacionadas, probablemente eran hermanas o algo por el estilo. Ambas tenían cabello castaño, una en coletas mientras que la otra, la mayor, tenía el cabello corto. Estaban vestidas en túnicas rosa suave tomadas de la mano.

Normalmente Harry no tenía nada en contra de los niños, pero no se fiaba de ellos. Era su creencia que un día los niños se apoderarían del mundo. Y cuando lo hicieran él se sentaría y se reiría porque nadie esperaría eso. Pero en estos momentos no estaba con ánimo de lidiar con ningún niño, fuera mágico o muggle.

— ¿Que está haciendo nuestro hermano mayor solo aquí en la nieve?

—Nuestra madre nos dice que si queremos salir debemos abrigarnos.

—O ella nos calentará el trasero a golpes.

Harry parpadeó. Las dos niñas sonaban igual a los gemelos e incluso sonreían de la misma manera traviesa, cosa que normalmente no era algo bueno para nadie. Harry gruñó y dejó de mirar a las niñas.

—Genial, ahora estoy aluciando. Váyanse y déjenme solo.

Una vez más las niñas rieron.

—Quizás deberíamos decirle a nuestro hermano quiénes somos en realidad, Gred.

—Feorge.

Volvió a mirar a las niñas pero se encontró mirando los rostros de Fred y George Weasley, a quienes creía muertos, vestidos en apretadas túnicas rosa.

—Mi querido Gred, al parecer lo hemos dejado sin palabras.

—Al parecer así es mi querido Feorge.

Dos pares de manos lo agarraron de los brazos y lo levantaron del frío suelo.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí afuera solo?

— ¿Y por qué la gente anda corriendo adentro como pollos sin cabeza?

—Yo... ¿Cómo…? ¡Se supone que están muertos!

Harry se liberó, sólo para caer y se atrapado por los gemelos antes de que golpeara el suelo.

—Tranquilo, dudo que el señor Oscuro esté feliz de que te lastimes más.

—Por lo que hemos oído está muy feliz por ti.

— ¿Cómo lo saben y cómo es que están con vida?—. Harry finalmente abrió la boca para hacer esa pregunta.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno, si quieres saber, como que nos unimos al Señor Oscuro.

—Después de que Dumbledore te mató, y debo decir que hizo un muy mal trabajo.

—Al parecer tienes razón, Feorge, a mi no me parece muerto.

—En todo caso, nos unimos al lado oscuro y luego nos avisaron que estabas vivo y viviendo con el viejo y querido Voldie.

—Debería sorprenderte lo fácil que fue ponernos en contacto con Voldie, simplemente aparecimos en la casa de los Malfoy un día y le dijimos que teníamos una oferta a la que no podría rehusarse si sabía lo que era bueno para él.

—Y fue su esposa, nuestra nueva persona favorita, junto a ti claro está, quién nos dijo que tú aun estabas vivo.

—Así que fingimos nuestras muertes, usamos uno de nuestros trucos nuevos que nos hace lucir como niñas pequeñas, y para que sepas, todavía no sale al mercado.

—Y no te preocupes por las verdaderas niñas, ellas están vivas y no recuerdan nada de lo que le sucedió a sus padres.

—Y aquí estamos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír hasta que le dolieron los pulmones.

—Ahora querido hermanito…

—… ¿Vas a decirnos qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

—… ¿Apenas vestido y con la nariz sangrando?

Harry se sonrojó y se miró a sí mismo. La túnica estaba arruinada con sangre y mugre. Sabía que había hechizos que podrían encargarse de ese problema, pero no era razón para tratar así su ropa.

—Me entere de sus muertes hoy y quizás me enojé un poco por eso—. De repente se puso pálido y habría caído de no ser por las manos que lo sostenían—. Por Merlín, le di una bofetada.

— ¿A quién? ¿Al Señor Oscuro?— preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Harry agachó la cabeza, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo tan infantil. Deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara entero.

— ¿Estas consiente del hecho, Potter, de que has logrado poner todo el lugar de cabeza? ¿Y qué te has hecho a ti mismo? Quizás deberíamos encerrarte otra vez, de esa manera sería más fácil controlar los daños.

La voz de Snape lo alcanzó antes de que el hombre vestido de rojo y amarillo los alcanzara cuando los tres entraban de vuelta a la mansión. Había sido la idea de Mortimus para castigar a los tres Slytherins por haberlo encerrado junto a Voldemort en el dormitorio. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó mientras miraba el suelo. Sabía que vería decepción en esos profundos ojos negros.

—Levante la cabeza, Sr. Potter, para que pueda ver el daño que se ha hecho—. Unos fríos pero sorprendentemente gentiles dedos se cerraron sobre su barbilla y lo mantuvieron en posición mientras que con la otra mano revisaba su nariz—. Ni siquiera diez minutos sin supervisión y ya has logrado meterte en problemas. Por suerte nada está roto, pero estarás adolorido por varios días. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, ojala eso te sirva para enseñarte a ser más cuidadoso.

Una explosión sacudió la habitación y Harry hizo una mueca. Ya tenía una buena idea sobre quién estaba tras eso.

— ¿Que tan malo es?—. Snape iba a responder cuando otra explosión sacudió el lugar e hizo que varios cosas cayeran a sus alrededor—. No importa. Yo mismo iré a revisar. Si tengo suerte lograré calmarlo antes de que todo el lugar caiga a nuestro alrededor—. Se soltó del agarre de los gemelos—. Ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que regrese. No hagan nada mientras no esté—. Luego se giró hacia el maestro de pociones y sonrió—. Tengo que decirle que me gusta su cambio de cabello, señor. El azul brillante es su color, aunque la túnica no combina.

Con eso Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su cuerpo estaba frio y temblaba pero se forzó a moverse lo más rápido posible, mientras ignoraba sus protestas. Él había causado este desastre y él tenía que encargarse.

)00(

Voldemort frunció el ceño e hizo volar otro librero con una maldición explosiva. Puso toda su rabia en la maldición y sintió sacudirse toda la mansión pero estaba demasiado enojado para que le importaran los daños que estaba sufriendo su hogar.

Evan no debía enterarse de lo sucedido, por lo menos no de esta manera. Quién había dejado el periódico donde su amante pudiera encontrarlo pagaría caro por su error. Haría que esa persona sufriera por esto. El dolor que sufría ahora, esa persona lo sufriría aumentado por diez.

Respiró profundamente, tratado de recuperar el control de sus emociones antes de destruir todo el lugar. Aunque tenía otros lugares para usar como cuartel, le gustaba este.

La mirada de traición y rabia en los ojos de Evan quemaban su mente. Nunca había pensado que su amante podría mirarlo de esa manera. Harry Potter podía pero no su Evan, nunca su Evan. Aunque Evan no era físicamente fuerte aun le dolió la patada y el bofetón. Normalmente Voldemort habría maldecido a cualquiera que hubiera hecho algo así y luego lo habría matado. Pero no podía ni quería hacerle algo así a su amante.

Había maneras más agradables de castigarlo.

Antes de poder explicarle nada a Evan, éste había huido. Voldemort suponía que debía haberlo seguido para asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas pero decidió no hacerlo. En su estado actual eso haría más mal que bien.

Así que ahora estaba reducido a esto, hacer explotar cosas en su oficina porque su amante creía que había matado a los dos pelirrojos.

— ¿Voldemort?

Se dio la vuelta, su mano lista para lanzarle una maldición al intruso. Su brazo bajó al notar la figura parada en la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

La parte inferior de la cara de Evan estaba cubierta de sangre. La túnica estaba rasgada y tenía manchas de sangre y mugre.

El mago de ojos verdes bajo su mirada al piso, pero no antes de que Voldemort viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Debí dejar que me explicaras antes de comenzar a gritar o golpearte. Pero de verdad pensé que estaban muertos y actué antes de pensar. Lo siento, me porte como un niño.

Voldemort sintió como su rabia disminuía durante la lastimera disculpa de Evan. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno, observando cada pelo fuera de lugar. Una nueva rabia lo envolvió, esta vez contra la persona que se había atrevido a hacer esto. Pensó que después del ejemplo que había hecho con Bellatrix la gente sabría que no debía tocar lo que le pertenecía.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?— gruñó y Evan frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás…?—. La comprensión llenó el rostro de Evan y con suavidad tocó su cara ensangrentada—. Nadie me hizo esto—. Contestó el chico sin levantar la mirada, pero se estremeció cuando sintió que se acercaba.

—No trates de engañarme, Evan, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Voldemort estaba parado frente al chico, tomando su barbilla y levantando su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. De cerca los ojos verdes eran asombrosos y las lágrimas parecían hacerlos brillar.

Lentamente con un dedo recorrió la nariz de Evan y observó cómo el chico hacia una mueca.

—No parece estar rota.

—Snape ya la revisó, dijo que estaría bien y que la dejara tranquila.

Voldemort frunció el ceño. No sabía lo suficiente sobre el tema para formar su propia opinión. Pero no le gustaba pensar en su amante sintiendo dolor, al menos no dolor innecesario.

—Siéntate.

Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Evan siguió la orden sin protestar y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Sabiendo que Evan no se movería durante un tiempo, Voldemort se dirigió al baño que estaba conectado con su oficina.

)00(

Harry observó nervioso mientras Voldemort dejaba su oficina por una puerta que no había notado. El hombre estaba actuando diferente de lo que había pensado. Entró preparado a ser maldecido hasta el cansancio. En vez de eso Voldemort parecía estar más enfocado en pensar que alguien lo había lastimado. Si no fuera porque lo conocía Harry diría que Voldemort se preocupaba por él.

Meneando la cabeza hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. Pese a la conversación con Mortimus, Harry aun dudaba en poder ver a Tom y Voldemort como la misma persona. Simplemente eran demasiado diferentes.

Y al mismo tiempo eran malditamente iguales.

Harry dejó de moverse cuando Voldemort volvió a entrar a la oficina. Sus ojos fueron a las manos del hombre pero en lugar de algún instrumento de tortura Voldemort tenía un cuenco y una toalla. Cuando el Señor Oscuro se acercó lo suficiente Harry vio agua caliente en el cuenco.

—Severus puede creer que no necesitas atención médica pero aún necesitas que te limpien.

—Pero puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Una sola mirada de Voldemort fue suficiente para que Harry cerrara la boca. Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que sería mejor que se quedara callado y dejara que Voldemort hiciera lo que quisiera, al menos por el momento.

Como si fuera un niño, Voldemort le removió la túnica, así que Harry estaba sentado sólo con pantalones y una camisa verde. Se estremeció y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso pese a que no hacía frío en la habitación. Sin la túnica se sentía más vulnerable de lo normal, Voldemort se arrodilló frente a él con la toalla mojada en sus manos.

El hombre fue sorprendentemente gentil mientras limpiaba el rostro de Harry. El chico cerró los ojos mientras el otro lo limpiaba con la toalla húmeda. Harry se apoyó en el toque, disfrutando la cercanía pero sin relajarse. No podía creer que Voldemort dejara el tema de lado así como si nada y estaba esperando que algo sucediera, aunque no sabía qué.

El silencio continuó mientras Voldemort trabajaba y Harry observó al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. No era a menudo que estaba tan cerca del Señor Oscuro y tranquilo a la vez. Las cosas siempre parecen ocurrir y quería aprovechar el tiempo antes de que se desatara el infierno.

Mortimus había dicho que Harry y Evan eran la misma persona y que también formaban a la persona que era hoy. Harry se preguntó si ese también era el caso de Voldemort. Había conocido al Señor Oscuro y había conocido a Tom. ¿Pero Voldemort era una combinación de eso dos y cuál era el más doméstico?

El Voldemort que había conocido antes de viajar en el tiempo nunca lo habría mirado dos veces antes de matarlo o comenzar la tortura. Ademas, aunque Voldemort no actuaba demasiado amable con muchos, había algunas personas a las que les permitía ver un lado más suave de él.

Harry silenciosamente se preguntó cuántos habían llegado a ver ese lado de Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro puso los artículos de limpieza a un lado y Harry automáticamente se tensó. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la puerta y las ventanas. A pesar de estar en el segundo piso estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo con las ventanas si tenía que hacerlo.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Voldemort puso una mano en su muslo. Harry no estaba seguro si era para mantenerlo en su lugar o para calmarlo, pero él se quedó donde estaba, no queriendo enojar al hombre más de lo que ya estaba. Podía ver la ira en los ojos rojos de Voldemort y lamió sus labios nerviosamente. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a la oficina de Voldemort cuando el hombre estaba claramente enojado? Debió ser su lado Gryffindor que una vez más había tomado control sobre su cuerpo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensarlo bien.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Evan, ¿alguien te lastimó?

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba pero se forzó a mirar a los ojos al Señor Oscuro.

—Caí cuando corrí hacia afuera y me rompí la nariz— murmuró, pero supo que Voldemort había oído lo que dijo. Quizás porque vio la sonrisa del bastardo antes que desapareciera de su rostro.

Gracias a la temperatura de la habitación Harry finalmente había dejado de temblar. La parte delantera de su camisa sólo estaba un poco mojada, pero no veía razón para preocuparse por eso. No parecía probable que se enferma con algo tan pequeño después de todo lo que había pasado.

Voldemort todavía estaba serio cuando lo soltó y se levantó. Sin una palabra se alejó y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la que estaba sentado Harry.

—Ven aquí.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que planeaba Voldemort.

—Si sólo vamos a conversar, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme sentado aquí?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Voldemort lo agarró de un brazo y lo tiró sobre su regazo y sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron bajados hasta sus rodillas, exponiendo su trasero. Harry fue rápidamente silenciando con una palmada en el trasero.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Te portase como un niño y por ende tu castigo será como el de un niño. Y ya que no puedo usar magia en ti tendré que hacerlo de esta manera.

Una de las manos de Voldemort presionó contra la parte baja de su espalda, luchó para liberarse pero con rapidez se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada. Los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas restringían sus movimientos; Harry trató de alcanzarlos pero no pudo. Y de repente se encontró mirando hacia el piso.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando la mano libre de Voldemort lo golpeó en las nalgas. Harry dejó escapar un grito, y una vez más la mano de Voldemort cayó, esta vez en su muslo derecho.

— ¡Voldemort!— gritó Harry, tratando de hacer que el hombre se detuviera, pero éste lo ignoró y lo golpeó en el otro muslo. Harry rápidamente supo que luchar no serviría de nada y por la mirada en los ojos de Voldemort que había antes de que lo jalara sobre su regazo supo que no lo haría cambiar de idea.

Harry apretó los dientes y ladeó la cabeza lejos de Voldemort. Trató de mantenerse en silencio durante el castigo, pero cuando el siguiente golpe cayó sobre sus nalgas, enterró su rostro entre sus brazos. Los dos próximos golpes llegaron rápidos y duros en el mismo lugar y Harry se removió antes de ponerse rígido.

—Te estoy castigando, Evan, porque tienes que aprender a pensar antes de actuar. Te has metido en problemas antes y un día tu suerte no será suficiente para mantenerte con vida. Ojala esto sirva para recordarte que no debes cometer este tipo de errores otra vez.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero Harry los apretó con fuerza y se rehusó a emitir algún sonido. En silencio rogó para que nadie entrara y los pillara así. Mientras que probablemente pondría fin al castigo no podía soportar que alguien lo viera de esta manera. El Salvador del mundo mágico sobre el regazo del Señor Oscuro recibiendo nalgadas como un niño travieso.

De repente la represa se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Harry sollozó y trato de enterrar su rostro aún más entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento— murmuró en voz baja, en silencio rogando porque Voldemort no lo oyera. No necesitaba que supiera que estaba llorando como un niño.

Harry sintió que le subían la ropa interior y los pantalones. Confundido esperó por lo que sucedería ahora. ¿Acaso Voldemort planeaba continuar, pero esta vez con algo entre su mano y su adolorido trasero?

Harry intentó alejarse cuando la mano se metió bajo su camisa y comenzó a sobar su espalda gentilmente, pero la otra mano aun le impedía alejarse.

Estaba confundido. Él nunca había sido castigado de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Su tía se rehusaba a tocarlo. Vernon había sido el encargado de los castigos. A veces el hombre lo abofeteaba un poco, pero siempre terminaba en su alacena bajo las escaleras.

La mano sobaba con gentileza su espalda y a veces pasaba las uñas sobre su piel, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Inseguro de merecer este consuelo empujó hacia arriba para que sus hombros quedaran en el aire, pero la mano de Voldemort le impidió avanzar más y presionó su cuerpo hacia abajo.

Voldemort continuó sobando su espalda y masajeando sus músculos hasta que se relajó. Harry tenía que admitir que se sentía bien. En estos momentos no le importaba que fuera Voldemort quien lo estaba consolando.

— ¿De ahora en adelante escucharas lo que yo te diga, y me dejaras explicarte las cosas antes de que saques conclusiones sin haber oído mi lado de la historia?— preguntó el hombre todavía sobando su espalda. Harry se encontró asintiendo, no queriendo dejar escapar la consoladora mano.

—Estas perdonado.

Esas palabras hicieron que Harry sollozara libremente, sin que le importara quien lo estaba mirando. Sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros y finalmente fue capaz de relajarse, aunque sólo un poco.

)00(

Harry salió de la oficina una hora después de haber entrado, convencido de que su rostro estaría atorado en un rubor permanente. No sólo había juzgado mal a Voldemort, el hombre había decidido castigarlo como a un niño dándole palmadas. Y aun peor: Harry se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo.

Al menos de alguna manera estaba seguro de que Voldemort no lo odiaba por lo que había dicho cuando creyó que Fred y George estaban muertos.

Voldemort lo había despertado con un suave beso en la frente. Ninguno de los dos había hablando mientras Harry se lavaba la cara para que nadie notara que había llorado. Había observado su rostro con ojo crítico. Su labio inferior estaba rojo e hinchado por haberlo mordido. Un moretón cubría su nariz y lo hacía ver como si hubiera estado en una pelea. Pero al menos la sangre ya no estaba; Harry imaginaba que había lucido peor antes.

No se atrevió a pensar cómo luciría su trasero. Todo lo que sabía era que sería una mala idea sentarse en estos momentos. Aunque no había sido golpeado así antes, sabía que no debía poner presión en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que hubiera sido golpeada.

Lentamente se dirigió por el pasillo. Haciendo una mueca cuando sus pantalones y ropa interior rosaban su adolorido trasero. No era como si pudiera pedirle a Snape algo para el dolor. El maestro de pociones insistiría en ver qué andaba mal y Harry no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir la humillación de que Snape supiera que le habían dando nalgadas como si fuera un niño travieso

Agachó la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo cuando bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo donde había dejado esperando a Snape con los gemelos. Se preguntó cómo era que la mansión aun estaba en pie. Quizás el maestro de pociones había usado algo para atontar a los gemelos para que no lograran hacer algo. Aunque a Harry no le gustaban ese tipo de métodos sabía que eran necesarios para impedir que los gemelos hicieran algo estúpido.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Harry divisó a los gemelos y a Snape. Los tres estaban sentados al otro extremo del vestíbulo, pero de manera que podían observar las escaleras por la que había bajado. Harry suponía que no era coincidencia.

Sabiendo que lo estaban observando, sonrió al caminar hacia el trío. Con cuidado mantuvo sus ojos en cualquier lado menos en Snape. Sabía que no podría mantener el acto si miraba mucho tiempo al maestro de pociones. Snape no era del tipo de persona que tomara bien que alguien se burlara de él.

—Harry.

—Nuestro querido hermano y amigo.

—Has sobrevivido y has logrado con éxito la tarea de enfrentarte al furioso dragón, también conocido como nuestro querido Lord Voldemort.

Antes que Harry tuviera oportunidad de responder los gemelos lo agarraron y lo sentaron entre ellos.

Pese a la suavidad del sofá, Harry aun se puso rígido cuando su trasero entró en contacto con la superficie del sofá. Cómo había esperado, estar sentado no era algo que debía hacer en estos momentos.

—Potter, ¿acaso te lastimaste algo más que la nariz cuando andabas sin supervisión?

Sintiendo tres pares de ojos en su persona, Harry agachó la cabeza así que sus ojos quedaron escondidos por su flequillo, esperando que no notaran lo sonrojado que estaba.

—Sera mejor para ti que no me mientas. Dudo mucho que el Señor Oscuro este feliz de oír que estas sintiendo dolor innecesariamente.

Harry se permitió fulminar con la mirada a Snape a través de su flequillo. El hombre había encontrado innecesario sanar su nariz pero parecía anormalmente interesado en saber por qué se removía en su asiento. Negó con la cabeza. No iba a decirle a nadie que el Señor Oscuro le había dado nalgadas.

—Sabes Gred, me recuerda esa vez en que nuestro querido Ronnikins trato de jugar Quidditch dentro de la casa.

—Al parecer tienes razón mi querido Feorge. Justo como estaba después de que nuestra madre terminó de calentar su trasero con su cepillo para el cabello.

En el silencio que siguió Harry se preguntó si sería posible morir por sonrojarse tanto. Estaba consciente de los ojos sobre él y se removió entre los gemelos, desesperadamente buscando una manera de salir de esta situación.

—No tengo idea de lo que están hablando.

Ni siquiera para Harry las palabras sonaron convincentes. Frunció el ceño mientras los gemelos reían y con ganas deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera este. Diablos, incluso su antigua alacena sonaba como un buen lugar. Al menos nadie lo molestaba cuando estaba allí.

—Potter—. El tono de voz de Snape hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza de golpe y mirara directo en esos ojos negros, viendo la risa que estaba conteniendo el hombre. Recordando que Snape podía usar Legeremancia con rapidez alejó la mirada. No quería que el maestro de pociones viera sus memorias del episodio en la oficina del señor Oscuro. Aunque estaban hablando de las nalgadas sería diferente que Snape realmente viera la memoria de lo acontecido. Harry no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir eso— ¿Necesitas una poción para el dolor?— la voz del hombre casi fue suave y Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

No había esperado que el profesor Snape le ofreciera algo así. Sin hablar negó con la cabeza pero Snape continuo mirándolo.

—No es tan malo y he tenido peor.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso y Harry de repente encontró muy interesantes sus pies descalzos. Necesitaría un baño para limpiar la suciedad.

—Oye Harry, tienes que decirnos cómo lograste sobrevivir la maldición asesina de Dumbledore.

—Claro que oímos rumores pero es difícil decir qué es cierto y qué están inventando esas pequeñas serpientes.

—Así que cuéntanos todo sin dejar nada fuera.

—Nos enteraremos aunque tengamos que ir donde la gran serpiente.

Pese al dolor por estar sentado Harry no podía dejar de sonreír por las payasadas de los gemelos. Era bueno saber que tenía a los gemelos de su lado. Y si se quedaban en la mansión ya no estaría solo lidiando con todos los mortífagos, los Slytherins y Voldemort.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos Snape frunció el ceño.

—Si piensas hacerme otra broma, Potter, o quieres que tus amiguitos la hagan, te advierto que cuides tu espalda. Algunos de los venenos más poderosos son imposibles de detectar hasta que es demasiado tarde y sólo un maestro de pociones podría ayudarte si consumes uno.

Tuvo la sensación de que las cosas serian mucho más interesantes de ahora en adelante.

)00(

Hermione no levantó la cabeza de su tarea cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella. Había comenzado a hacer sus tareas en la biblioteca ya que le daba una buena excusa para mantenerse alejada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Y así no estaba rodeada de bulliciosos Gryffindors todo el tiempo.

—El gatito de ojos verdes está en las buenas manos de las serpientes de corazón de plata.

Lentamente, Hermione levantó la mirada de su pergamino y se encontró con los ojos de Luna. La Ravenclaw de quinto año tenía una sonrisa soñadora y los ojos entrecerrados. Pero por primera vez no tenía la mirada como perdida, sino que estaba observándola directamente. Hermione tuvo que admitir que la ponía un poco nerviosa. Hasta ahora nunca había visto a Luna lucir tan seria.

—Hola, Luna.

Como siempre la loca Ravenclaw estaba usando aretes que parecían rábanos. Hermione miró alrededor de la biblioteca, sin sorprenderse de que sólo estuvieran las dos allí. Ni siquiera se encontraba madame Pince. Era hora de cenar, lo que significaba que la mayoría de las personas estarían en el Gran Comedor, llenándose las bocas de comida.

—La lechuza quiere encontrar al gatito de ojos verdes para poder disculparse por los errores que cometió.

Hermione se movió incómoda en su silla pero se acercó para oír bien lo que estaba diciendo la chica para evitar que así alguien pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban. Al menos Luna no estaba hablando de alguna de sus locas criaturas.

— ¿Tú... tú crees que el gatito de ojos verdes aceptará las disculpas de la lechuza?

Luna ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera oyendo una voz que sólo ella podía escuchar, y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Diría que hay una gran oportunidad de que el gatito de ojos verdes perdone la falta de acción de la lechuza, pero ella probablemente se sorprenderá por el compañero del gatito.

Hermione suspiró suavemente. Era una de las mejores cosas que había oído en mucho tiempo. Desde que había tomado una decisión había tratado de encontrar la manera de encontrar a Harry y pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que lo encontrara. Había imaginado muchas escenas y no todas se podían llamar agradables. Harry tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con ella. Pero estaba dispuesta a trabajar por su perdón. Y si estar rodeada de serpientes de corazón de plata era necesario para que lo lograra lo aceptaría.

— ¿Luna, sabes dónde la lechuza puede encontrar al gatito de ojos verdes?

Luna tomó una edición del Quisquillo y su mirada se perdió.

—Padre y yo iremos en busca de Snorkacks de Cuerno arrugado durante las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿quizás podrías venir con nosotros?

Hermione asintió lentamente.

—Eso suena interesante. Les escribiré a mis padres, estoy segura que mientras vaya a casa el día de Navidad ellos no tendrán problemas.

Mientras ambas volvían su atención a sus propias cosas, Hermione frunció el ceño y releía su ensayo. Luna había llamado a Harry  _gatito de ojos verdes_. Ella recordaba haber visto uno con los Slytherins unos días antes de ver a Harry. ¿Podría haber una conexión?


	18.    Capítulo 18.

 

Una explosión reverberó a través de la mansión. Harry, junto a los gemelos, corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Tras ellos escucharon maldiciones y gritos de aquellos que habían quedado atrapados en el pantano transportable que habían soltado en medio del corredor para escapar, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Sabiendo que estarían solos por un rato, ya que los compañeros de curso de Harry estarían ocupados liberados o encontrando otro camino, los tres disminuyeron el paso. Harry intentó calmar su acelerado corazón. Cuando ya no fueron capaces de oír las enojadas voces, se detuvieron completamente y se tiraron al suelo, sin importarles que estuviera bloqueado todo el pasillo.

―Había olvidado lo bien que funciona― dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa; no se sorprendió de ver que los gemelos tenían la misma expresión que él.

―La última vez que lo usamos fue cuando dejamos Hogwarts.

―Creo que les tomará un tiempo limpiar éste― dijo Fred y Harry rodó para quedar de estómago y así estar más cómodo.

―Créanme, funciona mucho mejor si es liberado dentro de una habitación pequeña, como el salón de Transfiguración― dijo Harry. No tuvo que mirar a los gemelos para saber que tenía toda su atención―. Cuando fui Evan me colé una noche a Hogwarts y puse un pequeño regalo para Dumbledore en el salón de Transfiguración. Tom fue tan amable de enviarme algunas fotografías que algunos lograron tomar entre la confusión cuando abrieron la puerta y lo vieron.

―Bueno, Gred, parece que hemos logrado corromper al Niño―Que―Vivió.

―Parece que es así. Y pensar que era un niño tan inocente cuando lo conocimos.

―Bueno, ya no podemos decir que es inocente, ¿no es así?

― ¿Podrían callarse ustedes dos?― siseó Harry casi pasando a la lengua Pársel mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

―Pequeño Harry, no es un gran secreto el con quién perdiste tu inocencia. Después de todo, si lo hubieras hecho antes de volverte oscuro habría salido en El Profeta o cualquier otro periódico.

―Anduviste con Cho el año pasado.

―Y ya que no la perdiste con ella, todos suponemos que Voldie fue el responsable.

Harry gruñó y agachó la cabeza. No podía creer que no dejaran el tema.

―Ya sabemos qué tipo de parientes tienes.

―Y en Hogwarts no se les enseña a los jóvenes sobre ese tipo de cosas.

―Suponemos que es nuestra responsabilidad darte la charla sobre las flores y las abejas, ¿no es así, Feorge?

―Por supuesto, Gred. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Ya sé. Verás, cuando un chico ama a una chica…

―O en tu caso, cuando un chico ama a otro chico…

―Tienes razón, Gred. Como sea, todo comienza con una sensación muy especial.

―Como si te comieras un montón de ranas de chocolate enteras sin haberlas dejado saltar primero, o como si te tragaras una snitch.

―Cosa que no te recomendamos.

Harry gruñó otra vez y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. No era sorpresa que Fred y George lograran burlarse del tema.

― ¿No es demasiado tarde para tener una conversación como esta? Quiero decir, han pasado casi cincuenta años desde mi primera vez. En todo caso yo debería decirles cómo se hace―. Cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, Harry se percató de que había cometido un error. Levantó la mirada y vio un par de caras sonrientes―. Olvídenlo, no les diré ni una cosa. Olvídense de eso.

Ignoró las protestas de los gemelos, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Estaba nevando con suavidad desde hace tiempo, pero con el viento no era un clima para estar afuera. Todo el mundo parecía estar cubierto por una gruesa y pesada capa de nieve. Era una hermosa vista, pero Harry sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando por las ventanas. Al menos ahora tenía a los gemelos para hacer bromas con ellos, aunque más y más personas parecían lamentar eso. El único que estaba a salvo de las bromas era Voldemort. Harry suponía que era por la mirada del hombre. Prometía una lenta y dolorosa muerte a quien intentara hacerle una broma.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron hacia el cielo gris y frunció el ceño. Algo se movía con rapidez hacia la mansión. Era grande y crecía en tamaño pese a que el viento movía la cosa como si no fuera nada más que una pelota. Apoyó sus manos en la ventana, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de los gemelos.

Apoyó también su cara en el frío vidrio y siguió con sus ojos la figura que se acercaba. Pese a que era medio día y era difícil ver qué era esa cosa.

Cuando la figura se acercó en su dirección, Harry reaccionó. Se paró de puntas y agarró la abrazadera que mantenía la ventana cerrada. El fuerte viento abrió con fuerza la ventana cuando removió la abrazadera y lo obligó a dar unos pasos atrás para recuperar su equilibrio.

La nieve entró por la ventana y Harry entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver entre el desastre blanco. Estaba agradecido por la poción que lo había ayudado a deshacerse de sus viejos anteojos. Si todavía los tuviera le habría sido imposible ver algo en esos momentos.

Algo duro y con plumas lo golpeó en el pecho y por instinto sus brazos se aferraron a la cosa. Cayó al suelo con un golpe suave y parpadeó con sorpresa, inseguro de qué hacer. Esto no era lo que había esperado exactamente cuando abrió la ventana. Pero Harry tenía que admitir que no estaba seguro de por qué había sentido la necesidad de abrirla en primer lugar.

El viento y la nieve pararon de repente y Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien había logrado cerrar la ventana dejando el viento invernal fuera. Los gemelos estaban parados frente a él, mirando alrededor y con sus varitas listas por si algo sucedía.

Sintiendo la cosa en sus brazos moverse, Harry parpadeó una vez antes de mirar lo que había agarrado. Suponía que era algo vivo por la manera en que se movía pero en el mundo mágico uno nunca podía estar seguro. Harry recordó muy b en el libro que Hagrid le había dado antes de entrar a su tercer año. El libro había sido un verdadero monstruo.

Unos ojos amarillos lo miraron sin parpadear, y un ulular salió de la lechuza blanca en sus brazos.

La sonrisa de Harry fue tan grande que temió que se le partiera la cara por la mitad.

―¡Hedwig!

La lechuza nevada ululó otra vez y le mordió los dedos de manera no muy gentil. Harry hizo a un lado el dolor y abrazó a la lechuza contra su pecho, sin importarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Había estado tan seguro de que Hedwig estaba muerta. Creyó que si Dumbledore no la había matado de seguro alguien más lo habría hecho. Harry suponía que no debía sorprenderse de que ella sobreviviera. Después de todo, la lechuza había probado en más de una ocasión que era más inteligente que las demás lechuzas, e incluso más que algunos humanos que Harry conocía.

―¿Qué sucede aquí y por qué Potter está sentado en el suelo y llorando?

Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras hizo que Harry apartara la mirada de Hedwig para posarla sobre Draco, que estaba parado un poco más allá de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Blaise. Para su sorpresa todos vestían túnicas nuevas.

―Salieron rápido del pantano. Fred y George se están volviendo flojos, todavía deberían estar ahí.

Los gemelos sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

―¿Qué podemos decir?

―Sería aburrido si no pudiéramos mejorar nuestras bromas.

―El mundo perecería si eso sucediera.

Los Slytherin fueron los únicos que no rieron.

―Eso aún no responde mi pregunta.

―Te sorprenderías de lo cómodo que es realmente el piso. Deberías intentarlo.

Draco resopló y levantó la nariz.

―Un Malfoy no se sienta en el suelo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

―Te sorprenderías de saber lo que un Malfoy en realidad puede hacer. Mortimus y yo nos sentábamos así a menudo. De alguna manera se nos ocurrieron nuestros mejores planes para humillar a Dumbledore sentados en el suelo.

Harry sonrió con suavidad ante el recuerdo. Claro que no todos sus planes habían sido realistas pero aun así había sido muy divertido salir con algunas de esas ideas. Y habían reído hasta que les dolía el estómago cuando trataban de imaginar la reacción de Dumbledore ante algunas de esas bromas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry volvió a enfocarse en el tiempo en el que estaba. Giró la cabeza y vio que era Draco el que estaba a su lado. Miró al otro lado y descubrió que Fred y George habían seguido su ejemplo. Lentamente los otro cuatro Slytherin también se sentaron, aunque Pansy lo hizo en el regazo de Blaise. Harry levantó una ceja ante eso.

―No puedes esperar que ensucie esta túnica. Es importada de Francia y costó bastante, aunque el precio no importa. Cuando la vi supe que tenía que ser mía.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza, decidiendo no comentar sobre lo que dijo la chica. Aunque Harry no lo comprendía, sabía que no era buena idea comenzar una discusión con la bruja. Sobre todo porque había visto lo que le pasaba a Blaise cuando el italiano intentaba hacerlo. No tenía deseos de sufrir el mismo destino que él.

―¿Ahora me dirás lo que tienes entre tus manos?

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía su atención aunque Fred y George lo habían escuchado decir el nombre de Hedwig y por ende ya sabían lo que sucedía.

Lentamente soltó su agarre para que los demás pudiera ver lo que sostenía, también le dio la oportunidad de revisar a Hedwig por si tenía heridas. Harry suponía que era lo primero que debió hacer, pero tener a su lechuza de vuelta le había hecho olvidarlo.

― ¿No es esa tu lechuza?

Ante la voz de Crabbe, Hedwig prácticamente frunció el ceño y Harry asintió.

―Sí, ella es Hedwig. Pensé que la había perdido para siempre. Hagrid me la regaló la primera vez que fui al Callejón Diagon, ella fue mi primer regalo de cumpleaños.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No habías recibido montones de regalos antes?

Harry acarició las plumas de Hedwig.

―Supongo que recibí regalos cuando mis padres estaban vivos. Pero creo que no pueden contar calcetas viejas como regalos.

Cerró la boca de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No era como si los abusos que había sufrido cuando niño hubieran sido de conocimiento público y ahí estaba, contando sobre ello sin pensar.

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor antes de volver su mirada hacia Hedwig; como esperaba, ahora tenía toda su atención, aunque era lo último que quería.

― ¿Podemos pretender que no oyeron lo que dije?― no pudo evitar decir con esperanza en su tono.

―Pot… Harry, ¿el señor oscuro sabe sobre eso?

Sin mirar a Draco a los ojos, Harry asintió. Luego negó con la cabeza y terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Quizá. Creo que sabe algo, eso si es que se acuerda. Pensé que nunca regresaría a esta época, así que le conté algo, pero no mucho. Después de todo no había nadie con quién desquitarse. Evan James no existía, así que no había nadie para vengarse.

―Pero Voldie es inteligente, para ser una serpiente.

―Probablemente pueda deducir que algo que pasó en tu pasado sucedió en su futuro. Y no le será difícil averiguar quiénes fueron y dónde están.

Fred asintió, de acuerdo con su gemelo y agregó:

―Es de conocimiento común que James Potter fue hijo único, lo que significa que buscará en tu lado materno de la familia.

―Y aunque a nuestro querido Voldie no le agradan los muggles, es muy probable que los utilice para encontrar a tus familiares con más rapidez.

Mientras los gemelos hablaban, el rostro de Harry lentamente fue perdiendo su color. No había pensado que lo dicho en el pasado lo afectaría ahora. Aunque no le había dicho a Tom mucho sobre el abuso que había sufrido cuando niño lo conocía bien, a él y a Voldemort, para saber que no reaccionaría de manera positiva ante tal conocimiento. En especial si había algo que creyera podía hacer al respecto.

Ignorando el ulular de Hedwig en protesta, Harry se levantó de golpe. Antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de seguirlo ya iba a mitad del pasillo. Pese al hecho de que era el más pequeño del grupo y llevaba una lechuza consigo aun era el más rápido. Sabía que algo bueno tenía que salir de las cacerías de Harry. Evitar ser golpeado era una motivación sorprendentemente buena para aprender a correr rápido.

Debido al pantano, Harry tuvo que hacer una desviación. Lo demoró unos minutos pero ahora ya conocía muy bien la mansión para saber que cuál era el camino más corto si quería alcanzar a Voldemort antes que alguien lo detuviera.

Encontró la oficina y entró por la puerta sin tocar, sólo para detenerse de manera abrupta cuando se encontró cara a cara, o mejor dicho cara a hombro, con la persona que había estado buscando. Harry abrió la boca para gritarle, pero se quedó helado antes de poder hacer lo que intentaba. Recordaba con claridad la última vez que creyó saber algo, sólo para enterarse después que había estado equivocado. Harry no deseaba que se repitiera esa especial forma de castigo que había seguido después del asunto. Su trasero aún le dolía de sólo pensar en eso.

)00(

Voldemort observó a Evan con una ceja levantada, esperando en silencio ver lo que sucedería. El rostro de su amante estaba sonrojado y respiraba con rapidez como si el mago hubiera estado corriendo por mucho rato sin descanso.

Observó el pasillo, sólo para ver que ninguno de aquellos asignados a cuidar a Evan estaba a la vista. Al parecer tendría que darles otra charla sobre lo importante que era no perder de vista a su amante. Por otro lado, Evan parecía tener la habilidad de escaparse cuando quería. Era algo de lo que Voldemort había visto mucho en sus encuentros anteriores.

El Señor Oscuro volvió su atención a Evan, o mejor dicho a la lechuza que tenía aferrada contra su pecho como si fuera un osito de felpa. La lechuza no se veía feliz por el tratamiento recibido pero tampoco estaba protestando en su contra. Por la forma en que la lechuza lo fulminaba con la mirada parecía estarle advirtiendo en contra de lastimar a Evan. Al igual que un padre o un hermano mayor haría, aunque no había palabras involucradas en esta advertencia. Voldemort asintió ligeramente para mostrar que comprendió el mensaje.

Evan al fin pareció recuperar el aliento, o al menos estaba respirando de manera más pareja. Ninguno se movió mientras esperaban, qué cosa, Voldemort suponía que sólo Evan sabía.

―Hedwig me encontró.

Pese al tono alegre su amante balbuceó, como si temiera que Voldemort hiciera algo para lastimar a la lechuza. Sin decir nada Voldemort se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto para que Evan entrara. Con la cabeza agachada Evan lo hizo.

Voldemort observó a Evan con el ceño fruncido. Aunque sabía con seguridad que Evan no había estado afuera hoy debido al clima, su amante tenia lugares húmedos en su túnica. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con el bullicio que sintió más temprano. Debió saber que dejar que esos malditos gemelos entraran a su casa no sería una buena idea, pero ellos hacían feliz a Evan, cosa que significaba que podía obviar el caos que creaban en su hogar. Además los gemelos también le proveían a él y su gente creaciones que eran útiles en la guerra. Al parecer ninguno de los Aurores sabía qué hacer cuando se enfrentaban a una dentadura que trataba de quitarles un trozo de trasero.

Los ojos de su amante recorrieron el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo, aunque Voldemort no estaba seguro de lo que podría ser.

―Pon la lechuza en el escritorio.

―Hedwig, su nombre es Hedwig.

Voldemort rodó los ojos pero no comentó sobre lo que había dicho Evan mientras con gentileza ponía a la lechuza, Hedwig, en el escritorio. Voldemort se paró al lado de su amante, en secreto disfrutando la cercanía entre ellos mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos a la lechuza. A diferencia de otros de su tipo Hedwig no se movió ni una vez sino que en silencio lo observaba mientras esperaba que terminara.

Al fin, satisfecho, Voldemort asintió.

―No hay hechizos de rastreo o maldiciones de ningún tipo en ella, pero me gustaría saber cómo logro cruzar las protecciones. Debió ser imposible.

Evan bufó sacando a Voldemort de sus divagaciones.

―En realidad, Hedwig es una de las lechuzas más inteligentes que conozco. Si no supiera que es imposible diría que ella y Ares eran familiares.

Esta vez fue Voldemort quién bufó. Por lo que podía ver no había parecido entre ambas lechuzas. Pero tenía que admitir que la lechuza nevada tenía que ser muy inteligente para encontrar este lugar.

― ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que viniste a verme?― dijo el hombre mientras seguía una lengua con sus ojos cuando Evan se lamió los labios.

―Quería saber si...― vaciló y cambió su peso de un pie al otro―. Quiero ir de compras por Navidad― dijo Evan y asintió con fiereza como si recién se hubiera convencido de eso.

Voldemort miró a su amante por un largo rato.

― ¿Y cuándo quieres hacer eso? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que seria para ti andar donde la gente pueda reconocerte? La gente cree que estás muerto y si ven a una persona muerta nunca reaccionan bien.

Si dejaba a Evan irse, Voldemort no estaba seguro de volver a ver al chico otra vez. Ya había perdido a Evan una vez, no era algo que quería que pasara de nuevo. Evan era suyo y estarían juntos para siempre. Esta vez no habría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

―Tendré cuidado y me aseguraré de que nadie me reconozca. Además, ¿Cómo esperas que consiga regalos para todos?

Voldemort sintió una oleada de celos al pensar en otras personas recibiendo regalos de Evan.

― ¿Y por qué tienes que comprarle regalo a todos?

―Quizás no a todos, pero tengo muchos amigos. Es natural darles regalos a tus amigos. Además, de esa manera será más difícil para ti averiguar qué te regalaré.

Voldemort miró a la lechuza como si todo fuera culpa del ave. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que ese era el caso.

―Está bien, pero irás disfrazado y yo escogeré a tus guardias.

―Quiero a Fred y George conmigo.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que se arrepentiría de eso Voldemort asintió.

―Está bien, pero los Malfoy te acompañaran. De esa manera me aseguraré de que nada te suceda y sé con seguridad se que ellos también están planeando ir de compras navideñas.

―Trato.

Se estrecharon las manos y Evan con rapidez tomó la lechuza y se marchó, probablemente a decirle a los gemelos pelirrojos lo que sucedería. Voldemort se sobó los ojos con un suave suspiro. Al menos ya sabía qué darle a Evan y estaba seguro de que su amante adoraría el regalo.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, Voldemort no pudo evitar sentir que el viaje de compras de Evan de alguna manera terminaría en caos. Tendría que llamar a Lucius y ordenarle al lord Malfoy que se asegurara de que nada malo pasara en esa salida.

)00(

―Ahora Harry, sólo debes comerte este caramelo.

―Y asegúrate de tragarlo, tiene algunos efectos desagradables si masticas.

―Luego debes esperar un minuto y la transformación estará completa― explicaban los gemelos mientras Fred le pasaba el caramelo. Ellos ya habían tragado los suyos y la transformación ya estaba completa. Supuestamente debían ser una pareja, mientras que Fred era el supuesto primo de Lucius y George lucía como una versión mayor de Fleur.

Si recordaba correctamente se suponía eran de Francia.

Asintiendo, Harry tomó el caramelo y lo tragó sin quejas. Esperó un minuto sin que nada sucediera. Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle a los gemelos si algo andaba mal con el caramelo, cuando su cuerpo de repente se estremeció. Trastabilló pero logro mantenerse de pie mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo cambiaba. Se observó en el espejo frente a él, queriendo seguir el proceso.

Todo el asunto le recordó la primera vez que se convirtió en Beleza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y a llenarse un poco, aunque no mucho y eso lo hacía ver más saludable. Su cabello se acortó y se volvió del mismo tono del de Draco, al igual que su piel que ahora ya no tenía su peculiar cicatriz. Levantando su mano Harry se dio cuenta que la cicatriz en ese lugar también había desaparecido. Mirando de nuevo al espejo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Se veía como Draco cuando era más joven, algo que nunca creyó podía suceder.

―Voy a tener pesadillas por esto. Quedé traumado para el resto de mi vida―. Incluso su voz había cambiado a la de un niño―. Me va a costar acostúmbrame.

―Vístete Harry, el disfraz durará más que la poción multijugos, y no es tan fácil de deshacer como un glamour.

―Pero aun tiene tiempo límite.

Asintiendo, Harry se puso su túnica e hizo que la encogieran hasta que le quedara bien.

― ¿Nos vamos ahora F… quiero decir, papá?

Harry hizo una mueca ante la palabra. Se sentía mal por llamar a alguien que no fuera su verdadero padre de esa manera pero suponía que no podía evitarse. Supuestamente tenía que hacerse pasar por hijo de los gemelos y, ¿qué niño llamaría a su padre por su nombre de pila? Harry agarró sus manos y arrastró a los gemelos tras él.

―Ahora, vámonos, quiero ir de compras.

Definitivamente le costaría acostumbrarse a oír esa voz cada vez que hablara.

Encontraron a los tres Malfoy esperándolos en el vestíbulo, todos vestidos en cálidas ropas que gritaban dinero. Harry miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido porque ahora era más bajo que el rubio de lo normal.

―Un Malfoy no frunce el ceño, es muy impropio― dijo Draco como repitiendo algo que había oído en muchas ocasiones cuando había sido un niño.

Harry sonrió y miro al rubio más alto.

―Puedo nombrar al menos un Malfoy que hacia eso y varias otras cosas. Por ejemplo hubo una ocasión en que un centauro…

―Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos para evitar la multitud.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Lucius e iba a continuar cuándo fue empujado hacia la chimenea. Gruñendo agarró algo de polvo flú y con rapidez miró alrededor. El Señor Oscuro se había marchado temprano en la mañana antes que despertara dejando con Nagini un mensaje de que volvería tarde.

Harry siguió después de los gemelos en la chimenea. Normalmente un niño no usaba la chimenea solo, pero aunque lucía como un niño de cinco años ya tenía dieciséis. Sólo faltaba medio año para ser considerado un adulto en el mundo mágico.

Gringotts estaba lleno de gente cuando Harry tropezó fuera de la gran chimenea. Pálidas manos delgadas lo sostuvieron y evitaron que cayera de cara al suelo. Harry levantó la mirada y vio la cara de Draco. Pero el rubio le dio una rápida mirada a los gemelos, que ya se movían entre la multitud.

―Uno pensaría que estarían cerca para echarle una mano, pero claro que no. Probablemente están planeando otra broma. No entiendo por qué el Señor Oscuro insistió en que tenían que venir. Sería más fácil sin ellos.

Tomando su mano, Draco comenzó a llevarlo con él. Harry tuvo que correr para seguir el paso del Slytherin; era eso o ser arrastrado. Al mismo tiempo evitando la gente a su alrededor. Se hacían a un lado por Draco pero él era como invisible para ellos.

Draco pareció cansarse de lo lento que se estaban moviendo y antes que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de protestar lo había levantado, lo había apoyado contra su cadera y siguió caminando.

―Puedo caminar bien solo, ¿sabes?― gruñó Harry mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

―Quizás, pero con tu paso nos tomará todo el día y a diferencia de nosotros tú tienes que cumplir una hora de llegada.

Harry tenía la buena sensación de saber quién estaba tras la supuesta hora de llegada. Sólo Voldemort podía hacer que Harry tuviera un tiempo límite. Tendría que hacer lo mejor con el tiempo que tenía. Alcanzaron al resto del grupo cuando llegaron frente uno de los mostradores con un goblin atrás.

―Lord Malfoy, sé que necesita reunirse con su administrador pero Navidad es nuestra época más ocupada y hay gente que ha esperado por horas que sea su turno. Así que si usted pude hacer el favor de sentarse y esperar su turno todos podemos seguir con nuestro día.

Ya que no quería perder tiempo esperando, Harry se removió hasta que Draco finalmente lo puso en el suelo. Antes de que el rubio pudiera agarrar su mano, Harry se alejó de él y se dirigió hacía Lucius así que quedó parado al lado del alto Malfoy. Molesto, Harry vio que estaba justo frente al mostrador. Dio unos pasos atrás para poder mirar al goblin, que se asomó para observarlo.

―Griphok, ¿podrías informarle a Ragnok que Evan James, acompañado de amigos, está aquí para discutir unos asuntos? Aunque si él ya no está interesado en continuar nuestra asociación supongo que podré llevar mis negocios a otra parte y entonces Gringotts ya no podrá beneficiarse de ellos.

Griphok lo miró por un largo rato antes de asentir.

―Está bien, si pudieran esperar un breve momento, me aseguraré de que Ragnok sea contactado.

Harry observó cómo un joven goblin fue enviado a la parte más interior del banco y se dirigió hacia el área de espera, donde fue acompañado por los demás.

Oyendo a Fred y George reír ligeramente mientras se sentaban a su lado, Harry rodó lus ojos aunque comprendió la razón para su buen humor. Era la primera vez que podían ver que el simple nombre de un hacedor de protecciones podía llegar más lejos que el nombre Malfoy. Suponía que era una de las cosas buenas de tener amigos entre aquellos que la mayoría de las personas miraban en menos. Ningún mago se daba cuenta de lo lejos que podían llegar si trataban a todos los seres con el respeto que se merecían.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el goblin regresara. Harry abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

―Ragnok está esperándolo Sr. James.

Harry saltó de su asiento.

―Gracias, puedo encontrar el camino solo. ¿Ustedes no van a venir?― dijo Harry sin darse la vuelta para mirar a los gemelos. Después de todo tenían que mantener la farsa.

Por suerte al parecer nadie había notado lo extraño que estaba actuando. Bueno, para Harry no era extraño pero supuestamente debía ser un niño así que suponía que debía verse extraño. Por otro lado, este era el mundo mágico. Cosas más extrañas sucedían que un niño no actuando de manera normal.

Seguido de cerca por lo gemelos disfrazados, Harry guió el camino hacia la oficina de Ragnok. Había ido tantas veces que podía tomar el camino con los ojos cerrados y no equivocarse en ninguna vuelta. Mientras ninguno de los goblins caminara frente a él no tendría problemas.

Tocando a la puerta Harry la abrió sin esperar una respuesta. Aunque no se veían humanos sabía que uno de los chicos Weasley trabajaba para el banco. No sólo no quería ser visto, tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían los gemelos al ver a uno de sus familiares. Después de todo ellos estaban considerados muertos.

Como esperaba Ragnok estaba sentado tras su escritorio trabajando en lo que parecían ser importantes papeles. Al oírlos entrar Ragnok levantó la mirada. El goblin miro brevemente a los gemelos antes de enfocar su atención en Harry.

― ¿Es esta una de tus bromas de prueba que salió mal o hay una explicación lógica del por qué luces como un niño de la familia Malfoy?

Sonriendo, Harry se rascó la cabeza.

―No podía hacer bromas sin asegurarme que funcionaban primero. Pero esta vez no es una broma que salió mal. Se supone que debo lucir así, sé que cierta gente me está buscando y es mi mayor interés no ser encontrado por ellos.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió al pensar en caer de nuevo en la manos de Dumbledore. Aunque no le temía al viejo director no deseaba pasar las mismas torturas que ya había sufrido bajo su cuidado.

― ¿Y puedo preguntar a quién se le ocurrió este disfraz?

Harry asintió y después de unos intentos George finalmente lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Ragnok.

―Fred y George Weasley, por supuesto.  
El goblin miro a los gemelos que ahora estaban sentados uno a cada lado de Harry.

― ¿Discúlpenme por ser tan directo pero no se supone que ustedes están muertos?

Los gemelos compartieron una sonrisa, a Harry le pareció simplemente mal ver ese tipo de expresión en el rostro de un Malfoy que no fuera Mortimus. Estaba agradecido de que sólo tendría que soportar esto por hoy. Porque cuando salieran de nuevo se aseguraría de elegir disfraces diferentes. Algo donde no estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño con todas sus limitaciones. Suponía que debía estar agradecido de no ser una chica, Harry no estaba seguro de haber podido sobrevivir a eso. Y los gemelos no lo dejarían olvidar eso ni por un momento aunque hubieran estado en la misma situación.

―Por los rumores que he oído de los gemelos Weasley no estoy sorprendido. Pero díganme que están haciendo ustedes tres en mi oficina, alguien mencionó algo de negocios.

―Esos fuimos nosotros― dijo Fred y atrapó la atención de Ragnok desde el momento en que abrió su boca―. Nos estábamos preguntando…

―Si no es demasiado tarde…

―De que podamos detener al vejete de meter las manos en nuestro bien ganado dinero.

―Una especie de último testamento.

―O algo así.

Ragnok murmuró en voz baja y sus ojos agarraron una mirada pensativa.

―Supongo que podría ser posible. Después de todo ustedes no están realmente muertos, así que el dinero aún es suyo. Y nadie ha podido clamar el dinero. Un cierto periodo de tiempo debe pasar después de la muerte antes de que comencemos a buscar un testamento. Pero deben saber que no será barato.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir.

―Hemos ganado suficiente dinero, así que podemos pagar por eso.

Harry observó en silencio mientras los gemelos y Ragnok trabajaban en el testamento. Varias veces sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta antes de que su atención volviera a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por lo general, él no tenía nada en contra de esperar a través de este tipo de cosas pero sabía que su tiempo era limitado. Cada segundo que pasaba significaba que él estaba un segundo más cerca de volver a la mansión y aun no dejaba Gringotts.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad los gemelos firmaron por fin los últimos papeles, se despidieron de Ragnok y se pusieron de pie. Harry iba a seguir a los gemelos cuando Ragnok lo detuvo. Haciéndoles señas a los chicos para que lo esperaran afuera Harry se giró a mirar al goblin que aun estaba sentado tras su gran escritorio.

― ¿Cómo estás sanando?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y Harry vaciló.

―Bien, supongo. Snape me está dando pociones, y aunque saben horrible supongo que están ayudando, por lo menos no he tenido ni un ataque desde que empecé a tomarlas, cosa que creo es bastante bueno. Desafortunadamente tengo prohibido usar magia hasta que Snape me de permiso de hacerlo. Dijo que era de algo con no mezclar la magia con las pociones ya que pueden deshacer todo el trabajo que ya se ha conseguido.

Ragnok asintió, al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta.

―Espero que sigas las ordenes del maestro de pociones, y cuando estés sano, arreglaré una reunión entre nosotros. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a trabajar, no te haría bien olvidar cómo proteger los hogares de la gente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ragnok estaba bromeando, pero estaba demasiado choqueado para hacer nada más que asentir y decir brevemente:

―Eso creo.

Cuando salió de la oficina fue con una bolsa en su cinto llena de Galeones de la bóveda que tenía como Evan James. No se había atrevido a sacar dinero de las bóvedas que sus padres o Sirius le habían dejado. Aunque Ragnok juraba que era imposible, Harry temía que Dumbledore tuviera alguna manera de rastrear esas cuentas. Pero no había manera de que Dumbledore supiera si alguien sacaba dinero de la bóveda de Evan James. Harry se había sorprendido al ver cuánto dinero tenía en esa bóveda cuando Ragnok se lo dijo. Al parecer estar intocada por cincuenta años había sido bueno para su bóveda.

Harry encontró a los gemelos esperándolo fuera de la habitación. Sorprendido y ligeramente nervioso se fijó en su perfecta imitación de la familia Malfoy. Sabía que las únicas veces en que los gemelos estaban tranquilos era cuando planeaban algo. Harry sólo ansiaba que esperaran hasta que terminara de comprar. Harry quería que esto saliera lo más fácil e indoloro posible.

Caminando entre los gemelos volvió al vestíbulo. De alguna manera no se sorprendió de ver que más gente había llegado al banco de Gringotts mientras estuvo en la oficina de Ragnok. Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir Lucius cuando dijo que quería evitar a la multitud. Si el Callejón Diagon estaba como aquí mejor hubiera deseado que Voldemort no le hubiera permitido dejar la mansión. Por lo menos la gente no se le quedaría mirando cosa que Harry suponía era algo bueno.

Encontraron a los Malfoy esperándolos cerca de la salida, Harry supuso al verlos que recién habían terminado lo que habían venido a hacer. Harry copió la misma postura, enderezando la espalda y levantando la barbilla. Harry se sentía ridículo pero suponía que era un pequeño precio que pagar por estar afuera. Era mucho menos probable que la gente no lo notara si era uno entre varios. Aunque estar con los Malfoy significaba que igual seria observado, pero al menos la gente no trataría de estrechar su mano.

)00(

Con un suspiro satisfecho Harry se apoyó atrás en su silla y dejó que sus piernas se balancearan bajo la mesa mientras ignoraba las miradas divertidas enviadas en su dirección. ¿Quien habría creído que encontrar regalos para tantas personas sería tan agotador? Al menos ya tenía los regalos que necesitaba aunque había hecho que Ragnok le prometiera enviarle algunas cosas desde Grimmauld Place, después de asegurarse que no hubiera maldiciones o hechizos en ellas. No tenía intenciones de morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Lamiendo su helado, Harry en silencio observó a la gente que pasaba. Como había pensado estaban siendo observados. Pero Harry no estaba seguro si era por quiénes eran, o al menos quiénes la gente pensaban que eran. Y aunque no le gustaba la atención nadie estaba tratando de estrechar su mano para agradecerle por algo que no recordaba.

―Sólo tú, Potter, elegirías helado. Si no lo has notado, estamos en invierno. Ninguna persona normal comería helado en esta época del año.

Harry escuchaba con paciencia con una oreja mientras Draco continuaba hablando. De alguna manera el rubio había pasado de quejarse por el helado a quejarse por la cantidad de tarea que sus tutores le habían asignado aunque se suponía que ahora estaban de vacaciones. Harry rodó los ojos pero se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta el momento había recibido veintitrés diferentes charlas de Draco sobre las diferentes cosas que un Malfoy no hacía.

La única cosa que impedía que Draco le diera esas charlas a Fred y George era porque ellos lucían mayores y supuestamente habían crecido escuchando cómo eran las cosas a la manera Malfoy. Pero Harry vio las miradas de enojo que Draco le enviaba a los gemelos de vez en cuando y desafortunadamente, nada impedía que el rubio desquitara su molestia con Harry.

Con ojos entrecerrados observaba cómo la gente llegaba, mientras que ellos por fin habían terminado de hacer lo que habían venido a hacer. Sus acompañantes se habían intercambiado marchándose a hacer sus propias compras asegurándose de siempre dejarlo acompañado de alguien. Aunque Harry odiaba ser tratado como un niño comprendía la necesidad de tener por los menos un guardia con él. El riesgo de que alguien de la Orden estuviera aquí era grande y aunque Harry dudaba de que pudieran reconocerlo suponía que era mejor no correr riesgos. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera cansado de ser observado constantemente, y ahora ya estaba listo para volver a la mansión si eso significaba tener un momento para sí mismo.

Una cabeza con pelo rojo apareció y Harry se tensó con anticipación y sus ojos siguieron el cabello rojo hasta una persona con cabello castaño y figura más bien regordeta. Mirando a sus guardias del día Harry supo que nadie vería lo que iba a hacer porque por primera vez desde que habían dejado la mansión nadie le estaba prestando atención.

No queriendo perder la oportunidad que se le había presentado, e inseguro de volver a tener otra oportunidad como esta, Harry se bajó del asiento. Conteniendo el aliento lentamente se alejó de los sangrepura aferrando el helado en su mano como si pudiera esconderlo de la vista como su capa de invisibilidad lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Mientras la distancia entre él y el grupo crecía Harry apuró el paso. Quería alejarse lo suficiente antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se había marchado. Si no tardaba demasiado podría decirles que había ido al baño.

Aunque Harry no era muy bueno en mentir esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Entró a la tienda de libros sin que nadie lo viera. Aunque no había mucha gente allí como en la calle o en Gringotts aun era difícil ver desde su punto de vista. Sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes que notaran su desaparición, se movió. Tenía que encontrar al par antes que alguien se preguntara porque un niño andaba solo.

Por suerte sólo un puñado de gente mágica tenía este tono de cabello rojo y Harry sabía que todos ellos pertenecían a la familia Weasley, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a la persona que había divisado en la calle

Harry se escondió tras un estante en la sección de Herbología de la tienda y fulminó con la mirada a Ron antes de mirar al mago que lo acompañaba. Ambos estaban de pie con sus espaldas hacia Harry así que supo que no lo notarían luego.

―Neville, ¿por qué perder el tiempo en una vieja y polvorienta tienda de libros? No me digas que te estás volviendo otra Hermione.

La voz de Ron con facilidad podía oírse en la mitad de la tienda y Harry hizo una mueca. La última vez que había oído la voz de su antiguo mejor amigo fue cuando los Slytherin lo habían salvado de la celda. Aun le dolía pensar en la traición de su supuesto amigo y Harry no quería nada más que hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que el pelirrojo le había infringido. Pero ya que le había prometido a Mortimus no usar magia hasta que estuviera curado no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora.

―Si estás tan aburrido podrías ir a la tienda de Quidditch y esperarme allí. Pero he esperado demasiado tiempo para que saliera este libro y sólo me tomara unos minutos encontrarlo y luego me iré.

Harry maldijo en su mente cuando Ron no se marchó. Quería advertirle a Neville sobre los planes de Dumbledore. Y aunque probablemente el Gryffindor no le creería, después de todo Harry lucía como un Malfoy, le haría a sentirse mejor saber que por lo menos había tratado. Y aunque Neville no le creyera Harry habría plantado la semilla de la duda en la mente del mago.

―No puedo dejarte, eres mi mejor amigo―. Harry y Neville se estremecieron ante esto pero Ron no pareció notarlo―. Con Voldemort y los mortífagos corriendo libres por ahí alguien tiene que protegerte.

Ante las fuertes palabras de Ron varias personas miraron en dirección del dúo y Harry bufó suavemente. Ron estaba haciendo un mal trabajo de hacer lucir a Neville como un héroe frente a la gente.

―Ron, es muy poco probable que Quien―Tú―Sabes ataque el Callejón Diagon, él ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente y aparte de un ataque no ha habido más actividad de su bando.

―Sí, Dumbledore y la Orden han hecho un buen trabajo asuntándolos para que se alejen. Es muy poco probable que se atreva a mostrar su feo rostro otra vez.

Harry dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido al alejarse de su escondite. Nadie tenía permitido llamar feo a Voldemort, en especial alguien que estaba hecho de pecas y pelo rojo. Aunque Fred y George eran diferentes, al menos ellos no apuñalaban por la espalda a sus supuestos amigos.

El sonido alertó a los dos chicos sobre su presencia y se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo. Al ver quién era, Neville se relajó e incluso le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Harry regresó. Ron, por otro lado, hizo una mueca de desprecio y Harry se encontró incapaz de contener su lengua.

―Cuando mi primo hace eso da miedo y al mismo tiempo es hermoso. Tú, por otro lado, ni siquiera asustarías a un niño, y, aunque no creí que fuera posible, te pusiste más feo de lo que eres.

―Pequeño imbécil.

Conociendo a Ron por tantos años como lo conocía, Harry estuvo preparado para la maldición enviada en su dirección y se movió antes que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Dejando que lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos Harry miró al pelirrojo con grandes ojos.

―No eres bueno.

Al parecer verse como un niño estaba sirviendo de algo. Cuando Ron levantó su varita para intentar maldecirlo de nuevo Neville se interpuso entre ambos.

―Eso es suficiente, Ron, es sólo un niño.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al Gryffindor con la boca abierta, Harry fue el primero en recuperarse del shock de ver a Neville deteniendo una pelea.

Lloriqueando Harry esperó hasta que Neville se girara para dejar caer las lágrimas. Echó la culpa a estar rodeado de tantos Slytherins por tanto tiempo. Fue por culpa de ellos que él, ojala, sería capaz de hacer la actuación que iba a realizar.

―Yo-yo sólo quería decirte hola pe –pero ¡él grito y sonaba aterrador y furioso y quiero a mi mamá!

Harry estaba consciente de la atención que estaba llamando hacia ellos, pero también sabía que tenía que mantener el acto. Al menos de esta manera Ron no trataría de maldecirlo de nuevo.

A través de sus lágrimas vio cómo la expresión de Neville se suavizó mientras Ron fruncía el ceño.

―Deja al niño solo, Neville. ¿No puedes ver que es un Malfoy?, probablemente ya es uno de los seguidores de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Ron empujó a Neville y agarró el brazo de Harry con tanta fuerza como para dejar moretones. Sin importarle la costosa tela Ron jaló con fuerza hasta romper la manga.

Ron se quedo mirando el pálido brazo sin marca de Harry con la demás gente a su alrededor.

―Es cosa de tiempo. Apuesto a que sus padres ya le están enseñando artes oscuras y cómo torturar indefensos muggles.

El pelirrojo lo golpeó en el pecho y Harry golpeó el estante de atrás antes de caer al piso. Harry comenzó a llorar con ganas, sabiendo que aunque Ron tenía una hermana menor, no lidiaba bien con niños pequeños, en especial cuando lloraban.

Como esperaba, Ron se alejo como si lo hubieran quemado.

"Ya no eres tan grande, ¿no es así?"Pregunto en su mente. Harry quería golpear a Ron con sus propias manos ya que no tenía permitido usar magia, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la farsa. Estaba en territorio hostil y en inferioridad numérica. Era mejor seguir en su papel y esperar seguir haciéndolo bien.

Dos manos lo agarraron bajo sus brazos y de repente Harry se encontró presionando contra un cuerpo. Las manos se movieron hasta que una estuvo bajo su trasero mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda. Harry envolvió sus manos y piernas en el cuello y cintura de la persona para asegurarse de no caer. Mirando por sobre el hombro de la persona Harry vio a Ron fulminándolo con la mirada. Incapaz de resistir la oportunidad Harry le saco la lengua a Weasley.

―Vamos, amiguito, busquemos a tu familia. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― preguntó Neville mientras sacaba a Harry de la tienda.

―Soy Tiberius Castor Malfoy Segundo y soy de Francia.

Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca para oír Harry acercó su boca al oído de Neville.

―Debo advertirte sobre Dumbledore, Neville. Él no es la persona buena que dice ser y le ha causado miseria a mucha gente. ¿Pregúntate porque Harry Potter de verdad abandonó a aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos?

Los pasos de Neville vacilaron y Harry no tuvo que mirar al Gryffindor para saber que estaba con la boca abierta. Suspirando Harry se dio cuenta que ya no le acariciaban la espalda. Era una pena porque lo había disfrutado.

― ¡Tiberius!

Los cuerpos de Harry y Neville se tensaron ante la fuerte palabra que sonó en algún lugar a la izquierda de Harry. Había oído esa voz bastante durante las últimas horas para reconocerla y suspiró. Al parecer se había marchado más tiempo del esperado.

Volviendo a actuar como un niño Harry levantó la cabeza y observó la multitud hasta que vio a Fred y George, aun disfrazados, dirigiéndose hacia él junto con los Malfoy. Mirando alrededor vio varios rostros de mortífagos, aquellos que habían sido imposibles de probar que eran culpables o de aquellos que jamás habían sospechado. Al parecer su pequeña escapada había hecho que la gente tuviera más pánico del que había creído.

Apenas los gemelos los alcanzaron, Harry se giró en los brazos de Neville y miró al pequeño grupo.

―Mamá, papá, me perdí pero me encontraron. Y había un chico muy malo que no me agradó― dijo mientras era tomado desde los brazos de Neville y abrazado con fuerza―. Pero Neville me ayudó, es mi amigo― exclamó orgulloso mientras Neville se sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

―No fue nada― dijo Neville mirando al suelo, luego al grupo y otra vez al piso―. Supongo que es normal ayudar a un niño. Debo marcharme ahora, hay un libro que debo comprar.

Neville practicante se fue corriendo de vuelta a la tienda de libros, Harry suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Fred. Le apenaba ver a Neville marchándose así, de alguna manera más de lo que le había dolido ver a Ron otra vez. Él y Neville nunca habían sido realmente amigos pero el tranquilo chico había dejado que Harry se escondiera con él en los invernaderos cada vez que había necesitado tranquilidad. Ojala Neville oyera su advertencia.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se habían movido cuando de repente sintió calidez a su alrededor. Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro del Caldero Chorreante donde habían planeado ir para regresar a la mansión una vez que los demás terminaran sus tragos y él su helado.

Viendo que se dirigían a la chimenea, Harry dejó escapar un suave suspiro, sabia que era mejor que no protestara su vuelta a la mansión. Era muy poco probable que lo dejaran salir de nuevo, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptaría.

)00(

―Tom, es muy probable que no haya sucedido nada malo, quien sabe, quizás él solo fue al baño.

Voldemort seguía paseándose en su antesala.

―Sabía que no debí dejarlo salir. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede haberle sucedido?

La mente de Voldemort produjo una imagen de un Evan herido que yacía en el suelo. La nieve blanca bajo él lentamente se volvía roja y sus ojos verdes miraban sin vida hacia el cielo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y Voldemort meneó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Evan estaría bien y si no era así Voldemort se aseguraría de que cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a lastimarlo sufriera las consecuencias.

―Debería estar haciendo algo en vez de estar aquí esperando por noticias. Soy lord Voldemort; no me sentaré aquí con las manos en el regazo mientras los demás buscan a Evan.

Narcissa había realizado una llamada por flú hace quince minutos con la noticia de la desaparición de Evan. Él había estado a punto de ir a encabezar la búsqueda de su amante cuando Narcissa y Nagini habían discutido en contra de esa idea. En vez de eso había enviado más de sus seguidores para ayudar en la búsqueda, asegurándose de que supieran que Evan no debía ser lastimado.

―Alguien debe estar aquí para recibir noticias de la búsqueda, es más fácil si la gente tiene cómo contactarte, Evan llegará con más facilidad a tu lado si la gente sabe dónde estás.

―Odio cuando te pones toda lógica conmigo.

Nagini ignoró las palabras y ambos se giraron a mirar la chimenea cuando las llamas de repente se pusieron verdes.

De la chimenea salieron cinco rubios, uno de ellos llevaban un niño de cómo cinco o seis años en sus brazos. El niño tenía enterrado el rostro en el hombro de la mujer como si tratara de esconderse de la vista. Voldemort notó que la túnica del niño, que reconoció como la túnica que los elfos domésticos habían dejado esa mañana para que usara Evan, estaba arrugada y tenía rasgada una de las mangas. Voldemort se acerco al niño y lo tomo de los brazos de uno de los gemelos, aunque no sabía de cuál.

―No. Bájame.

Voldemort ignoró la protesta de Evan, sosteniendo el cuerpo del pequeño niño contra el suyo, necesitaba saber que Evan de verdad estaba aquí y no iba a desaparecer otra vez.

― ¿Cuándo volverá a la normalidad?

Presionó el rostro de Evan contra su hombro para ahogar la voz de su amante y lo sostuvo en su lugar con una mano bajo su trasero.

―Puede suceder en cualquier momento ahora.

Los gemelos ya habían cambiado.

―Déjennos solos e infórmenles a los demás que ya fue encontrado.

Voldemort esperó hasta que el último de ellos desapareciera, o por la puerta o por la chimenea. Cuando la puerta se cerró y la chimenea volvió a su color original por fin respiró aliviado. Tenía a su amante de vuelta donde pertenecía y no lo volvería a dejar ir.

Como los gemelos habían dicho el cuerpo de Evan cambió hasta que Voldemort tuvo que dejarlo bajar al piso aunque igual siguió abrazándolo.

Luego Voldemort agarró el rostro de su amante para que quedaran mirándose y lo besó con fuerza. Voldemort dejo de besarlo y escucho como Evan jadeaba y levantó su barbilla y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Evan.

―Estas aquí.

―Suéltame.

Ignoro la demanda de Evan y en vez de eso tomó a su amante en brazos y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Cerrando la puerta tras él Voldemort se detuvo.

― ¿Por qué huiste, Evan?

Su amante bostezó, al parecer su escapada lo había agotado más de lo que Voldemort había esperado.

―Tenía que advertirle.

Voldemort frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Evan.

― ¿A quién?

―Neville, tenía que advertirle sobre Dumbledore.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír al poner a Evan en la cama. Normalmente no dejaría ir un tema como este pero suponía que habría menos gritos si ambos estaban descansados y calmados.

Después de poner a Evan en la gran cama Voldemort desvistió a su amante. Frunció el ceño al ver los moretones en el brazo. Quien se hubiera atrevido a lastimarlo pagaría por esto.

Desvistiéndose también Voldemort se metió en la cama con Evan y los tapó a ambos.

―No estoy cansado― murmuró Evan mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

―Claro que no, ahora duerme.

―Voy a patear tu trasero si sigues mandándome así. No soy un niño.

Voldemort sacó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Evan y acarició su suave mejilla. Lo acercó contra su pecho, sintiéndose contento por el intercambio de calor e inhaló el aroma de su amante. Parecía que el sueño no tenía piedad con nadie porque aunque Voldemort quería seguir mirando a Evan se quedo profundamente dormido.

Preocuparse por otros era un trabajo duro. Si le salían canas después de esto le echaría toda la culpa a Evan.


	19. Capítulo 19

 

Harry regresó al mundo de los vivos gracias a la luz del sol que le caía en el rostro. Cuando intentó darse la vuelta para volver a dormir se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Queriendo saber qué era lo que lo mantenía en su lugar, Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontró acostado sobre su costado izquierdo, observando una muralla verde; probando sus extremidades, intentó acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar de nuevo en su cuerpo. Ser un niño había sido más que extraño que aquella vez que él y Ron habían tomado Poción Multijugos para parecerse a Goyle y Crabbe.

No necesitó mirar hacia atrás para ser a quién pertenecían los brazos que envolvían su pecho y su cintura. Moviéndose, los ojos de Harry se abrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Y conocía muy bien a Voldemort para saber que jamás dormía con ropa.

Mientras Voldemort seguía durmiendo profundamente, Harry intentó liberarse, esperando soltarse del agarre del otro mago sin despertarlo. Se sentía como una oruga que alguna vez había visto en el jardín de su tía. Había pasado bastante tiempo en su capullo donde se había transformado en una mariposa. Sin embargo Voldemort parecía no estar de acuerdo con sus planes, incluso dormido el mago trabajaba en su contra. Sintió que el hombre lo presionaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

Harry comenzó a removerse de manera más agresiva hasta que fue presionado con fuerza contra el pecho ajeno. Se quedó inmóvil y casi no se atrevió a respirar, no quería que Voldemort despertara mientras estuvieran en esa posición. Ahora estaba indefenso, y eso era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar.

Permaneció quieto, entonces Voldemort comenzó a atacar su cuerpo todavía dormido. Harry sintió los dedos ajenos moverse sobre su pecho y detenerse alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Se hizo hacia atrás cuando su pezón fue retorcido. La otra mano se movió hacia abajo y Harry se empujó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de las manos que lo acosaban.

El movimiento no pareció molestar a Voldemort y la mano simplemente siguió su camino hacia la entrepierna de Harry. Éste intentó alejarse otra vez, pero su trasero quedó presionando contra la dura erección del otro.

—Maldición, despierta— siseó Harry y se quedo helado. Al escuchar una risa siseada desde los pies de la cama, levantó la cabeza. Vio a Nagini que los observaba con diversión brillando en sus ojos. –Ayúdame a salir de esto.

Nagini se deslizó hacia él y se levantó para mirarlos. Harry ladeó la cabeza para poder seguir mirando a la serpiente.

—Te ves bastante cómodo y después de lo que sucedió ayer dudo que Tom permita que te alejes de su lado—. Harry le soltó un par de palabrotas a la serpiente, pero no pareció molestarla. —Los dejaré solos.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y ella se bajó de la cama para marcharse.

Las piernas de Voldemort se entrelazaron con las de Harry, impidiendo todo movimiento del segundo. Al mismo tiempo las manos del señor oscuro siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo mientras dormía.

Harry tuvo suficiente y golpeó la barbilla de Voldemort con su cabeza.

Las manos lo soltaron, pero antes de que Harry pudiera celebrar su repentina libertad, Voldemort se giró y Harry quedó bajo el cuerpo, quedando efectivamente atrapado. Harry miró en silencio los ojos rojos, que parpadearon para alejar el sueño de ellos. Voldemort lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Harry se lamió los labios intentando ignorar la manera en los ojos del otro siguieron el movimiento y la erección que presionaba contra su muslo.

—Esa fue una cosa muy estúpida, Evan— dijo levantando una mano y le acarició con una ternura que Harry sabía que no mostraría a nadie más.

—Soy un Gryffindor, vivimos para hacer cosas estúpidas. Ahora muévete, quiero levantarme.

La caricia cambió a un fuerte agarre en su barbilla.

—Lo que hiciste ayer fue una cosa estúpida. Te permití dejar la mansión porque confiaba en que te quedarías con ellos y lejos de los problemas.

Harry intentó liberarse de la mano, pero Voldemort lo afirmó aún más hasta que dejó de moverse.

—Quizá fue estúpido, o como quieras llamarlo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Voldemort se acercó a él hasta que sólo unos centímetros los separaban, el chico contuvo el aliento.

—¿Por qué no me dices exactamente lo que hiciste ayer?

Voldemort soltó su barbilla y puso ambas manos a un lado de la cabeza de Harry. Harry aclaró su garganta, mirando hacia la ventana. Aunque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes comenzaba a aclarar. Significaba que sólo unos pocos debían estar levantados a esta hora y a menos que algo de extrema importancia sucediera, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a molestar al seños oscuro cuando supuestamente estaba dormido.

—Quería advertirle a Neville. Merece saber que Dumbledore es un hombre peligroso en el que no debe confiar. No estoy seguro de que me haya creído pero lo conozco bien como para saber que recordará lo que le dije aunque no lo crea. Quizá puedo salvar su vida, pero ojalá no llegue tan lejos.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Voldemort tomó un puñado de su pelo y tiró con fuerza.

—De verdad eres un gatito. Haces lo que quieres sin preocuparte por las consecuencias. Y como un gatito eres capaz de meterte en la mayor cantidad de problemas posible cuando estás solo.

Harry se mordió los labios y alejó su mirada de Voldemort mientras se preguntaba cuánto tenía que decirle. Un jalón en su cabello le hizo mirar de nuevo a Voldemort.

—No mires a otro lado mientras te hablo.

—Vi a Ron y a Neville en el Callejón Diagon. Los seguí hasta una tienda de libros. No era mi intención ser visto. Pese a lo que la otra gente pueda creer no soy estúpido. Sabía que no sería prudente meterme en una pelea cuando ni es seguro para usar mi magia. Tenía planeado quedarme escondido porque no era una buena idea enfrentarme a Ron con ese cuerpo y sin poder hacer magia.

Harry no intentó mantener el odio fuera de su voz. Era muy temprano para mentir y tenía la sensación de que Voldemort podría ver de inmediato si lo intentaba.

—Pero cuando Ron dijo algo que hizo enojar olvidé ese plan.

Voldemort se frotó contra él y Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

— ¿Qué dijo el traidor a la sangre que te hizo actuar de manera tan impulsiva?— cada palabra fue acompañada de otro movimiento contra su cuerpo y Harry gimió con fuerza.

—Dijo que tenías una fea cara de serpiente y me hizo enojar mucho porque no es cierto.

Sobre él, Voldemort detuvo sus movimientos y Harry no estuvo seguro de sentirse decepcionado o feliz. Era muy difícil concentrarse cuando Voldemort volvía su propio cuerpo en su contra.

— ¿Entonces qué sucedió?

Volviendo a pensar en lo sucedió en la tienda de libros, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo comparé con Draco y le dije que los rubios son más lindos que los pelirrojos. Al parecer no le gustó oír eso.

— ¿Debo tener razones para preocuparme de Draco?

Harry bufó y miró a Voldemort con disgusto.

—Draco es como el molesto hermano mayor que nunca deseé tener. Cuando no estamos discutiendo nos llevamos relativamente bien, pero eso es todo. Además sería demasiado extraño.

—Que bien, porque yo no comparto con nadie. Tú eres mío y sólo mío.

Los dedos de Voldemort dejaron su cabello y vagaron por el cuerpo de Harry, prestando atención a cada centímetro.

— ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

Harry jadeó por aire cuando los dedos de Voldemort envolvieron su miembro y comenzaron a moverse en una lenta tortura.

—Nos insultamos mutuamente, y él decidió probarle a la gente de la tienda que yo era un mortífago. ¡Eso dolió!

Mientras hablaba Voldemort lo había apretado con tanta fuerza que le lastimó.

Una ceja alzada fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero el agarre disminuyó su fuerza y la dulce tortura comenzó antes de que Harry decidiera seguir hablando. No tuvo nada que ver con l manera en que Voldemort lo estaba mirando que lo hacía sentir como una presa frente a un depredador.

—En realidad nada sucedió después de eso. Neville interrumpió antes de que Ron pudiera hacerme algo. Después me sacó de la tienda para en busca de mi supuesta familia. Cuando estuve seguro que nadie podía oírme le di mi mensaje. Creo que lo sorprendí bastante pero antes de poder juzgar su reacción los demás me encontraron. Neville me entregó y partimos lo más rápido posible.

—¿Así que nada más pasó?

Harry pensó un largo momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, nada de importancia sucedió.

Voldemort alejó su mano y Harry contuvo un gruñido de decepción. El señor oscuro no necesitaba torturar personas, sólo tenía que dejarlos sexualmente frustrados y así le dirían todo lo que quisieran oír.

—Así que si nada de importancia sucedió, ¿por qué tienes moretones en tu brazo?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al seguir la mirada de Voldemort. Ron lo había agarrado con mucha fuerza y había dejado morados.

—No es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar por mí mismo— dijo Harry con los dientes apretados mientras miraba a Voldemort directamente a los ojos.

—Evan, ¿no te das cuenta que lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente? Sin tu magia estás indefenso. No hay nada que impida que alguien pueda lastimarte.

—Hablas como si yo fuera una especie de niño que necesitan que lo cuiden. Me he enfrentado a muchas situaciones de vida o muerte y he logrado salir de ellas sin problemas. ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que ya no puedo hacerlo?

Cerniéndose sobre él, Voldemort tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, cosa que hizo que Harry se removiera nervioso. Si no fuera porque lo conocía bien habría creído que Voldemort parecía preocupado.

De repente Harry se sintió envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, quedando atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo del otro.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando recibí la noticia de tu muerte? Mientras los demás celebraban la derrota de Grindelwald yo tuve que lidiar con el dolor de haberte perdido. Ni siquiera había terminado de acostumbrarme a la idea de que estabas muerto cuando me enviaron de nuevo al orfanato. Algunos de mis seguidores convencieron a sus padres de que me adoptaran, pero cada vez que alguno lo intentó, Dumbledore se interpuso. Él quería que me quedara en el orfanato y debido a su nuevo estatus de héroe la gente estaba más que inclinada a escucharlo.

Voldemort tenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos sobre el pasado que estaba recordando.

—Abrí la Cámara de los Secretos cuando estaba en sexto año porque quería que la serpiente se encargara de todos los nacidos muggle antes de soltarla en el mundo real. Sería una buena manera de limpiar el cuerpo estudiantil y Dumbledore se metería en problemas porque todos esperarían que él se encargara de todo. Pero no podría hacerlo ya no que habla Pársel y por eso le sería imposible entrar a la Cámara. Pero cuando murió Myrtle y la escuela estuvo en peligro de cerrar, lo que significaba que tendría que volver antes al orfanato, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No quería volver al orfanato. Y aunque podía usar magia sin varita y Dumbledore estaba en la escuela, todavía quería seguir en Hogwarts. No era lo mismo que en la casa, pero era mucho mejor que cualquier orfanato muggle.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a los ojos del otro mago.

— ¿Así que pensaste que yo estaría contento de que tomaras vidas inocentes? ¿Qué te sucedió? Puedo comprender que no quisieras regresar al orfanato, por Merlín, esas dos veces que estuve allí fueron más que suficientes para mí. Pero eso no te da una razón para reaccionar como lo hiciste. ¡Maldición!—. Harry intentó bajar la voz cuando vio que Voldemort se estremeció ligeramente ante la cercanía de su grito.

Voldemort le dio una mirada molesta y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Este era el señor oscuro que conocía. El mago que había matado tanta gente y el que había vuelto su vida un infierno desde el día que mató a su padre de Harry. Pero tras el enojo pudo ver un destello de Tomo en esos ojos y sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Quería volver a esos días en que sólo eran él y Tom, donde no tenían mucho de qué preocuparse.

—De verdad eres tan inocente, Evan. No comprendes lo que la rabia puede hacerle a las personas cuando pierden a alguien cercano.

Cuando Voldemort trató de acariciar su quijada, Harry intentó moverle la mano y éste se alejó.

— ¿Así que no sé lo que significa perder a alguien? En serio, Voldemort, ¿de verdad eres tan estúpido? Perdí a mis padres, vi a Cedric ser asesinado frente a mí. Sirius, mi padrino que recién había recuperado murió por mi culpa…— respirando profundamente, Harry continuó mirándolo a los ojos—. Y pensé que te había perdido. Cuando me mataron de nuevo, pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en mi tiempo, sabía que las cosas serían diferentes. Tenemos historia entre nosotros, Voldemort, mala historia. Y no es algo que podamos olvidar.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Cuando te vi en mi segundo año te veías como cuando te conocí, pero diferente. Había tanta rabia en ti cuando me hablaste en la Cámara.

—¿Encontraste la Cámara de los Secretos en tu segundo año? Impresionante.

Harry abrió los ojos y dejó escapar una risa sin humor.

—Fue Hermione quien averiguó todo. Todo lo que yo hice fue decir unas cuantas palabras en Pársel para que así Ron y yo pudiéramos entrar junto a Lockhart— sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo—. Debido a un accidente con una varita rota y un hechizo de memoria terminé solo hasta que te encontré allí quitándole la fuerza vital a Ginny. Llamaste al basilisco, luché con él con ayuda de Fawkes, el sombrero seleccionador y la espada de Gryffindor. Cuando lo maté yo estaba muriendo por una mordida de la serpiente y tú comenzaste un monólogo.

—No hay muchas personas por las que un fénix esté dispuesto a llorar. Supongo que eso fue lo que sucedió— dijo Voldemort trazando la cicatriz de la mordida del basilisco con un dedo, Harry se estremeció—. Otra prueba de lo despreocupado que puedes ser. Ningún Slytherin se habría lanzado a esa situación.

Harry alejó la mano de Voldemort con una palmada.

—Como si tú fueras mejor. Además no es de mí de quién estamos hablando sino de ti. ¿Por qué cambiaste tus planes? Tenías tantas ideas de cómo cambiar el mundo a uno mejor. ¿Qué sucedió?

Se miraron un largo rato sin hablar. Con el rabillo del ojo Harry vio que había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Si seguía así hasta el mundo mágico comenzaría a tener problemas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo lo estaban pasando los muggles ahora. Harry estaba agradecido de haber hecho sus compras navideñas el día anterior. Además, por la manera en que Voldemort había hablado tendría suerte de poder salir de la mansión otra vez, aunque sólo fuera para visitar a Mortimus.

—Cuando pensé que habías muerto estaba furioso. Enojado contigo por morir y dejarme solo. Necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien. Al mismo tiempo me obligaron a regresar al orfanato y aunque sabía hacer magia sin varita no era lugar para que estuviera un niño mágico. Recordé al muggle que trato de matarte y las historias sobre tus familiares y la rabia creció. Dumbledore comenzó a hablar de cómo los magos y los muggles debían vivir juntos en armonía y sólo alimentó el fuego dentro de mí. Y los nacidos muggles son tan malos como los muggles. Vienen a nuestro mundo y quieren cambiarlo. En los viejos tiempos era un honor mezclar la sangre de otros seres en la familia. Podía ser Veela, vampiro, elfo o muchos otros seres que ahora son mal vistos. Sin ellos podremos volver a cómo eran las cosas antes. Además, la mayoría de los nacidos muggles regresan al mundo muggles cuando terminan la escuela. Eso aumento el riesgo de ser encontrados por los muggles.

Respirando profundamente, Harry interrumpió el discurso de Voldemort.

— ¿Y por qué creíste que era necesario usar la violencia? El Tom que conocía habría utilizando el camino político y los métodos Slytherin para conseguir lo que quería. Diablos, ya tenías a muchos de los herederos sangrepura de tu lado. Te habría sido muy fácil conseguir más aliados. No había ninguna razón para que mataras gente que no tenía nada que ver con todo el asunto.

Harry fue incapaz de mantener el enojo fuera de su voz, y Voldemort volvió impidió que siguiera hablando tomando con fuerza su barbilla. Sólo cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos soltó su barbilla.

—Pareces olvidar algo, Evan. Todos éramos jóvenes entonces. Aquellos que me seguían sólo eran herederos de sus familias. Pasaron años antes de que tuvieran verdadera opinión en la política. Y para entonces la guerra ya había comenzado. Además, aquellos que asumieron como jefes de su familias no era suficientes para ir en contra de Dumbledore. La gente lo adoraba porque los había salvado. Para ellos, Dumbledore no podía hacer nada malo. Si decía que las cosas debían hacerse de cierta manera, así era.

Harry miró el pecho de Voldemort, escuchando cada palabra que el hombre decía, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tragó varias veces no queriendo dejar caer las lágrimas. Tenía la sensación de que el señor oscuro nunca antes había compartido esto y era importante. De alguna manera le preocupaba y le hacía sentir feliz saber que Voldemort nunca le había confiado esto a nadie. Era una muestra de que confiaba en él y él, Harry, sabía que no era saludable andar con tanta rabia reprimida por tanto tiempo.

—Empecé a buscar en las artes oscuras, buscando una manera de traerte de vuelta, pero sin importar cuánto intentara llegaba a un callejón sin salida cada vez. Esa fue la manera en la que supe de los horrocruxes. Al darme cuenta de que nunca podría traerte de vuelta, podría usar nigromancia, pero no sólo necesitaba un cuerpo para eso, cosa que no tenía, sino que tú no serías tú sino un muñeco inútil; decidí hacer otra cosa. Quería honrarte cambiando al mundo, haciéndolo un lugar mejor para que algo así no volviera a suceder. Ningún otro niño tendría que saber lo que se sentía perder a alguien importante para ellos— respiró profundamente, habiendo entrado en calor—. Decidí usar el nombre que me diste. Era mi forma de decirle al mundo que lo que hacía era por ti, aunque nunca lo supieran. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera la pena no se iba. Necesitaba culpar a alguien y Dumbledore y su amor por los muggles y los nacidos muggle era algo que quería terminar. Lo había perdido todo y el hombre tenía que sufrir el mismo destino que yo…— vaciló antes de añadir:— Tenía dieciséis cuando cree el primer horrocrux.

Harry se estremeció. Recordaba muy bien al Tom al que se había enfrentado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Respirando profundamente, Harry intentó aclarar su cabeza. Por mucho tiempo se preguntó qué había convertido a Tom en Voldemort, pero hasta ahora no había tenido una respuesta. Si no hubiera corrido a defender a los estudiantes y a la demás gente en Hogsmeade, Dumbledore nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de matarlo. Pero los estudiantes, incluido Tom, habrían estado en peligro. El pensar en perder a Tom le apretó el corazón. Pero aún podría haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Debió ir con Tom hacia la seguridad de Hogwarts, pero eso habría significado dejar a los demás a merced de Grindelwald. Sin importar qué, habría estado jodido.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Harry estaba seguro de que muchas más personas comenzarían a seguir a Voldemort si el hombre dejara de matar gente al azar. Quizás era tiempo de que cambiara la manera de cambiar las cosas. Al menos Harry esperaba que eso fuera posible.

Y como presintiendo hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, Voldemort suspiró.

—No hay razón para que te culpes por todo esto. Si Grindelwald no te hubiera matado ese día habría ido tras de ti en ocasión. Dumbledore de alguna manera debió enterarse de sus afectos hacia ti. Esa es la única manera en la que puedo concebir que él matara a Grindelwald.

Fue el turno de Harry para suspirar.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Dumbledore le dijo a la gente que él mató a Grindelwald? Debo admitir que no averigüé sobre lo sucedido ese día, he estado ocupado en cosas más importantes. Pero a mí no me mató Grindelwald, fue al revés. Luego Dumbledore me atacó por la espalda y me mató, o al menos esa era su intención. En lugar de ello fui enviado al futuro.

Harry dejó de hablar cuando Voldemort puso un dedo en sus labios. El aire estaba tenso con magia y respiró profundamente por la nariz, como si pudiera llenar sus pulmones con la tensión.

—Tiene sentido. Por lo que me dijiste, Dumbledore adoraba a Grindelwald, prefería matar a quien fuera en vez de creer que Grindelwald estaba interesado en alguien más. Pero eso sólo hace que aumente mi deseo de que desaparezca.

Harry asintió y cuando Voldemort removió su dedo él abrió la boca para hablar.

—Él es en realidad bastante difícil de eliminar. Cuando lo piensas bien, eso es lo que ambos hemos estado haciendo, aunque hemos utilizando métodos diferentes para alcanzar la meta.

—Tienes razón, Evan— reflexionó Voldemort en voz alta—. Aunque no puedo ver lo bueno que tus travesuras harían contra Dumbledore, lo único que haces es humillarlo.

Harry bufó y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Eso hace que las personas vean que no es perfecto, que es humano. Además, podría frustrarlo tanto que podría cometer un error. No estoy seguro de lo que espero, pero sin duda es algo mejor que torturar, mutilar y matar gente.

—Quizá, pero el sólo hacerle rabiar no es suficiente para derrotarlo. Tendremos que usar métodos más fuertes si queremos deshacernos de él.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó de manera familiar a cuando se le ocurría una nueva travesura.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría la gente si se enteraran de que Dumbledore no fue quien mató a Grindelwald?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort le provocó un escalofrío.

—Es una idea interesante. El lado de la luz recibiría un gran golpe. No todos lo creerían, pero de todas maneras comenzarían a cuestionarse si Dumbledore de verdad es el hombre que creen que es.

Harry asintió ansioso.

—Sí, y comenzaran a preguntarse si de verdad deberían seguirlo. Aunque no se unan a tu bando podrían volverse neutrales, lo que significa que tenemos menos gente luchando en nuestra contra. Debilitará la imagen de Dumbledore sin importar qué.

—Hay un problema con esa idea.

Harry ladeó la cabeza intentado entender lo que el otro quería decir.

—Primero tenemos que entregarle la verdad a las personas. Creo que la mejor manera es dejar que diferentes personas esparzan la noticia, los rumores siempre viajan rápido y la fuente original es casi imposible de rastrear si se hace de la manera correcta. Cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente podrá ser impresa en los periódicos.

Harry gruñó y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

—Eso va a tomar una eternidad.

—Probablemente, pero en una guerra los ataques más lentos y pequeños resultan ser los más importantes en el camino a la victoria. Además, tengo una buena idea de cómo pasar el tiempo mientras esperamos— concluyó Voldemort comenzando a besar con suavidad el cuello de Harry hasta alcanzar sus labios.

**)00(**

Albus lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Sentado entre magos y brujas pelirrojos sabía que sobresalía. No sólo era el mayor del grupo, también era el único ser humano en la habitación que no estaba vestido de negro. Albus de verdad detestaba ese color. Era aburrido y grave y le recordaba el cabello de Potter.

Comiendo un caramelo de limón miró a su alrededor. Todo el clan Weasley estaba reunido, incluso Percy se había presentado. Al parecer perder a dos miembros de la familia había hecho el buen trabajo de unirlos otra vez. Notó cómo Ronald Weasley seguía enviándole miradas nerviosas desde su asiento al lado de su madre. El chico había actuado así desde que Albus lo castigó por dejar escapar a Potter. Más tarde tendría que conversar con el chico. No sería nada bueno que el hijo de unos de sus más ardientes partidarios actuara como si estuviera asustado del viejo director. Terminaría lastimando su causa si no tenía cuidado.

El goblin bufó, señalando que iba a comenzar a leer el testamento de los gemelos. Albus de verdad despreciaba a los globins. Eran imposibles de sobornar porque no les importaban las alianzas. Lo único que les importaba era el oro. Esa era la razón por la que le había sido imposible entrar a la bóveda Potter. Los globins sabían que perderían la confianza de las personas si dejaban entrar a alguien más a las bóvedas, cosa que significaba que las personas retirarían su oro del banco.

En vez de eso tenía que pagarles a trabajadores humanos para que le echaran un ojo a la bóveda Potter; le reportarían a él directamente si había alguna actividad. Desafortunadamente había un límite hasta donde los humanos podían ir, incluso aquellos que trabajaban con los globins. No ayudaba que la bóveda de Evan James al parecer había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra el día en que había matado a Potter por primera vez en Hogsmeade.

Los globins eran reservados e inteligentes. Habían visto lo sucedido a otros seres y criaturas en el mundo mágico y se habían asegurado de ser demasiado importantes para sufrir el mismo destino. Si los globins dejaban de trabajar en Gringotts tomaría una eternidad volver a organizar todo su trabajo en una manera en que la comprendieran los humanos.

Mirando la placa de identificación en el escritorio, Albus se dio cuenta que el goblin a cargo de todo era Ragnok, uno de los más importantes en la jerarquía Goblin. Albus no entendía cómo Fred y George Weasley habían logrado que alguien como él leyera su testamento. Quizá los gemelos habían logrado reunir más dinero con su tienda de lo que había creído. La máscara de Albus resbaló cuando pensó en lo que haría con todo ese dinero, pero reemplazó la máscara con rapidez antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para leer la última voluntad y testamento de Fred y George Weasley, ambos fallecidos— dijo el goblin desenrollando el pergamino y poniéndolo de tal manera en que Albus no podía leerlo. Si no fuera porque sabía que no podría ser el caso habría pensado que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Nosotros, Gred y Feorge Weasley, relativamente sanos de cuerpos y mente, por la presente declaramos nuestra voluntad. Ya que al parecer alguien está leyendo esta basura quiere decir que estamos muertos. Ojalá hayamos muerto de manera espectacular, como experimentando en algún nuevo producto o riéndonos hasta morir, siempre quisimos saber si eso era posible o no. Siempre que no haya sido algo vergonzoso como resbalarnos en la bañera o algo así. En todo caso, de vuelta al testamento…

Albus se adelantó en su silla. Esto era lo que había estado esperando.

—A nuestra familia le dejamos treinta y cinco Galeones, siempre y cuando el dinero sea usado en nuestra familia y nadie más pueda acceder a él. A Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y líder del Pollo Humeante le dejamos nada, nothing, zero, nil, zilch. Todo lo que quede le será entregado a Evan James, quien, junto a los merodeadores, fue una gran fuente de inspiración para nosotros en nuestro tiempo de bromistas. Nos veremos pronto. Esperen, estamos muertos, así que eso no será posible. En todo caso, adiós.

Mientras Ragnok cerraba el pergamino toda la habitación se quedó en choqueado silencio.

— ¡Después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar eso es lo que nos dejan, ¿treinta y cinco Galeones?!— la cara de Ronald Weasley comenzaba a ponerse roja mientras se enojaba—. Bastardos. ¿Cómo pueden dejarle todo lo que tenían a un idiota desconocido? Debe haber algún error. Alguien debió hechizarlos. Ese testamento no es válido.

Albus se quedó en silencio. Temía que si abría la boca terminaría diciendo algo que luego lamentaría. De alguna manera Harry Potter había logrado contactar a esos malditos gemelos y los había convencido para que le dejaran sus posesiones en caso de morir. Pero al menos había algo que podía hacer al respecto.

—Evan James murió cuando Grindelwald atacó Hogsmeade hace cincuenta años. El mismo Grindelwald lo mató antes de que yo pudiera derrotarlo.

El goblin lucía más aburrido que antes, como si no estuviera impresionado por lo que había hecho.

—El Sr. James está vivo.

— ¡Imposible, yo lo vi morir!

Claro que Harry Potter estaba vivo, pero Evan James había sido declarado muerto y no había manera de que el mocoso pudiera demostrar que también era Evan James. Así que este goblin no tenía razones para creer que el hacedor de protecciones no estaba muerto.

—Que gracioso, considerando que lo vi ayer y lucia bastante bien para alguien que se supone murió hace cincuenta años.

— ¡Nigromancia!

No podía permitir que se supiera que Evan James estaba vivo. Potter había sido una de las pocas victimas conocidas en el ataque de Hogsmeade debido a su conexión con la familia Malfoy.

—Sr. Dumbledore, aquí en Gringotts nos sentimos orgullosos de poder diferenciar entre nuestros clientes vivos y muertos. Y debo decirle que el Sr. James se veía en muy buena salud.

Albus se mordió la lengua para no decir nada ya que sólo haría que cavara su propia tumba aun más. Por la mirada que la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Weasley le estaban dando ahora tendría que andar con mucho más cuidado alrededor de ellos. Aunque eran de sus partidarios más leales Albus sabía que no podía cometer demasiados errores antes de que la gente dejara de confiar en él. Tendría que asegurarse de que el conocimiento de que Evan James estaba vivo no saliera de esta habitación. Eso sólo dañaría aun más su reputación y ya no podía soportar más daños.

Al menos sabía que Potter no continuaría siendo un problema. El chico de verdad creía que la profecía era real. Se haría a un lado y esperaría a que Potter y Ryddle terminaran matándose. Pero no quería esperar mucho porque siempre estaba el riesgo de que alguien se enterara de la verdad, algo que no iba a permitir que sucediera. Para vengarse de la muerte de Gellert se aseguraría de que ambos murieran; y si se mataban mutuamente seria aun mejor.

Murmurando por lo bajo, Albus fue el primero en dejar la oficina del goblin. Ahora que sabía que no le habían dejado nada no deseaba quedarse más de lo necesario.

**)00(**

— ¡Harry, agáchate!

Siguiendo las órdenes de George, Harry se tiró al suelo cubierto de nieve y sintió algo pasar volando sobre su cabeza. Limpiando su rostro de nieve miró al lado de sus oponentes del campo. Los Slytherin vestidos de verde eran fáciles de divisar contra el fondo blanco pero Harry suponía que podía decirse lo mismo de él y los gemelos. Aunque los tres estaban vestidos con túnicas blancas su color de pelo los hacían sobresalir.

Una mano agarró su brazo y Harry fue puesto de pie. Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con un rostro pecoso y cabello rojo.

—Con cuidado, Harry. No queremos que Voldie se preocupe.

George sólo soltó su brazo cuando Harry asintió.

Había tomado bastante tiempo para que Voldemort lo dejar salir. Desde ese día en que habían hablado Voldemort no lo había dejado alejarse de su lado ni por un momento. El hombre incluso lo había seguido al baño. Era igual a cuando recién había llegado a la mansión. La única diferencia era que en vez de un puñado de perros guardianes ahora sólo tenía uno. Voldemort no había estado feliz cuando se había referido a él de esa manera.

Sonriendo, Harry esquivo otra bola de nieve antes de enviarle una a Blaise quien se la había arrojado. Aunque no lo alcanzó fue divertido ver cómo Pansy empujó al chico al suelo, con él bajo ella, para evitar ensuciarse su túnica. Al principio sólo él y los gemelos habían salido. Voldemort lo había dejado bajo el cuidado de los gemelos antes de dejar la mansión sin mencionar a dónde iba o qué tenía planeado. Los Slytherin habían aparecido en mitad de una batalla de bolas de nieve. Todo lo que había necesitado para que ellos entraran en la pelea había sido una bola de nieve dirigida al rostro de Draco.

Harry observó al grupo opositor con clara diversión. Crabbe y Goyle estaban saltando por todos lados siguiendo las órdenes de Draco, mientras que el rubio había transformado una silla en forma de trono para sentarse sobre la nieve. Pansy estaba usando a Blaise como escudo humano cada vez que ella estaba en peligro de ser golpeada por una bola de nieve y prácticamente arrastraba al chico al suelo jalándolo de la bufanda.

Algo frio lo golpeó en la parte trasera del cuello y Harry sintió pequeños ríos de agua helada correr por su espalda, haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa. Dándose la vuelta fulminó con la mirada a los sonrientes gemelos.

—Perdón, Harry.

—Pero estabas parado en la trayectoria. No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Tomando algo de nieve Harry respondió sus sonrisas con una propia.

—Ustedes saben que van a lamentar esto.

—¿Y que podrías hacer, pequeño Harry, contra nosotros dos?

Sin vacilar Harry caminó hacia los gemelos.

—Aun no decido que hacer con ustedes dos pero sé que tengo varias personas que me ayudarían a tomar una decisión.

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron al darse cuenta que mientras Harry había estado hablando los Slytherin se habían colado a su alrededor y ahora estaban rodeados. Los gemelos se abrazaron y volvieron su atención a Harry.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Harry? Creíamos que nos amabas.

—Y aun así nos traicionaste. Tú, nuestro amigo.

—Nuestro hermano.

—Y nuestro único amor verdadero.

Fred y George se arrojaron sobre él. Harry se quedo quieto, aturdido cuando cada gemelo lo beso en una mejilla, inseguro de que hacer. Aunque sabían que estaban bromeando le alegraba el corazón saber que lo querían tanto. Al menos algunos de sus amigos no lo odiaban pese a las mentiras que el vejete había esparcido sobre él.

—¡Tienen exactamente dos segundos para soltarlo antes de que remueva sus brazos de manera permanente!

La repentina perdida del cuerpo de los gemelos a cada unos de su costados hizo que Harry trastabillara y cayera en la nieve. Ahora estaba mirado el cielo, mientras notaba como su aliento se condensaba en una pequeña nube que se alejaba de su vista.

Alguien se movió por la nieve hacia él, sin mirar en su dirección Harry supo que no eran ni los gemelos ni los Slytherin. El rostro de Voldemort apareció en su vista y Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar la mano que el Señor Oscuro le ofrecía, y Voldemort lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Harry dejó que el señor Oscuro sacudiera la nieve sobre él sin protestar. A diferencia de los demás, no tenía hechizos de calentamiento en su persona y le era fácil helarse cuando estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Evan, pensé que habías dicho que preferías los rubios a los pelirrojos.

En algún lado a su derecha Harry escuchó a alguien ahogarse. Por el sonido diría que fue Draco, pero no estaba seguro. Sonriendo miró a los ojos de Voldemort.

—Admito que dije eso, pero debo confesar que los magos de cabello oscuro son mis favoritos—. Vio el destello posesivo en los ojos de Voldemort y se acercó aun más al hombre—. Y sólo hay un mago de cabello oscuro que ha logrado llamar mi atención.

—Es bueno saber eso. Ahora ven, Severus me ha dicho que no has tomado tu poción de hoy.

Voldemort se movió para agarrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Harry. Usando la vacilación del hombre Harry se movió, la nieve que había recogido cuando cayó al suelo había sido compactada en una bola de nieve. Antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo Harry dio un paso atrás y arrojó su bola de nieve. La blanca bola golpeo a Voldemort directo en el pecho.

Riendo, Harry se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Pese a todas las capas de ropa que estaba usando se movía bastante rápido por la nieve. Tras él sintió a alguien que corría pero sonaban como dos personas en vez de una. Harry sonrió y siguió moviéndose. Esto le recordó la pelea de bolas de nieve que había tenido con Abraxas y Tom un invierno. Esta vez no corría el riesgo de que un ataque destruyera su diversión.

Mirando hacia atrás Harry vio que eran los gemelos quienes lo perseguían.

Las piernas de sus perseguidores eran más largas que las de él y Harry sabía que no estaban usando tanta ropa como él. Mientras corría los escuchó acercarse a él con seguridad. No tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo los Slytherin y en estos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado para fijarse, pero dudaba mucho que lo ayudaran en esto. Estaba huyendo de un destino fatal y no tenía intenciones de ser atrapado.

Harry giró abruptamente y se metió entre los gemelos y por donde había venido. Sintió que los dedos de ellos rozaban contra su espalda cuando se desvió hacía un lado y siguió corriendo. Voldemort estaba parado solo en el lugar y Harry frunció el ceño en confusión cuando notó que los Slytherin no estaban a la vista. Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que algo andaba mal.

Hizo que sus piernas se movieran más rápido mientras pasaba por una pila de nieve que no recordaba haber visto antes. Mientras Harry pasaba, la pila se movió y de entre ella aparecieron los desaparecidos Slytherin y tambaleo por la sorpresa. Esto probó ser suficiente para que Blaise pudiera agarrarlo. Harry fue arrojado sobre los hombros del italiano y se quedó sin aire.

El mago de cabello negro luchó para poder respirar normalmente mientras Blaise lo llevaba hasta donde Harry suponía Voldemort los esperaba. En estos momentos encontró un poco difícil ver algo más que la espalda de Blaise, pero cuando ladeo su cabeza vio a Draco y Pansy caminando a un lado con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Draco se acercó tanto que casi estuvo pegado a Blaise.

—No me dijiste que te gustaban los rubios. ¿Tengo razones para estar nervioso?

Harry sonrió y miro a Draco directo a los ojos.

—Draco, ¿no me digas que estás interesado? Lamento decírtelo pero no es así, ya tengo pareja.

Harry no intentó contener su risa ante la expresión de asombro de Draco y a su risa se unieron las de Blaise y Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle simplemente gruñeron sin comentar, inseguros de si reír o golpear a alguien.

—Mi lord— dijo Blaise e intentó hacer una reverencia.

Harry gritó y trato de aferrarse a algo, pero cayó y aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo por segunda vez en poco tiempo.

—Saben, estoy comenzando a cansarme de esto, ¿acaso es este un ritual del que no había oído antes?—. No recibió respuesta y suspiró. —Está bien, me rindo, ¿dónde está Snape?

Harry permitió que Blaise lo ayudara a ponerse de pie pero se alejó de él antes que el chico pudiera hacer algo más.

—Estoy bien solo así que dejen de tratarme como una dama necesitada.

Se giró hacia Voldemort y suspiro cuando noto que los rastros de la bola de nieve que le había arrogado habían desaparecido. Aunque quería tirarle otra bola Harry dudaba poder sobrevivir a eso. No había muchas cosas que Voldemort pudiera aceptarle sin consecuencias. Las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles cuando Tom había sido joven y aceptaba que Harry era el adulto de los dos, al menos en la mayoría de las situaciones.

—Muévanse, el resto de ustedes puede seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, sólo que no destruyan nada.

Voldemort puso una mano en su hombro y guio a Harry de vuelta a la mansión. Harry miró sobre su hombro y noto que los demás los seguían, aunque mantenían la distancia. Parecía que lo que los había relajado había desaparecido con la llegada del Señor Oscuro. Harry suspiro y meneo la cabeza. Tendría que enseñarles como relajarse y que Voldemort no era tan peligroso como la gente creía.

Snape estaba esperando por ellos dentro de la mansión, vestido en su usual túnica negra. El cabello del hombre aun estaba mojado por su baño pero igual lucia grasiento. Harry pensó en sugerirle que cambiara de champú pero pensó mejor no hacerlo al ver el frasco en sus manos. Mientras Snape estuviera dándole pociones, sin importar lo poco que le gustaran o las quisiera, era mejor no hacer que el hombre se enojara con él.

La broma que le había jugado a Snape y a los dos Malfoy había dejado de funcionar hace como una semana. Pero no significaba que Snape y Lucius hubieran dejado de darle miradas sospechosas cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a ellos para su gusto.

Sin una palabra Harry acepto la poción de Snape y la bebió de golpe. Apenas trago la última gota se tambaleo y solo fue el agarre de Voldemort en su brazo lo que le impidió que cayera. Harry supuso que el hombre lo había agarrado cuando recibió la poción de Snape.

—Sin importar cuantas veces he bebido esta poción siempre sabe horrible.

—Entonces probablemente te agradara saber que esta es la última vez que deberás consumir esta poción- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y el rostro de Harry se ilumino con una gran sonrisa frente a la noticia.

—¿En serio? Genial.

—Pero deberás esperar otras veinticuatro horas antes que puedas usar tu magia y yo tendré que estar allí para ver que no hayan efectos secundarios. Y aun después de eso me gustaría que alguien estuviera pendiente de ti por un tiempo para asegurarnos que de verdad estas curado.

Harry hizo una mueca y se alejo de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro lo soltó, pero Harry sabía que el hombre lo estaba mirando en caso de que perdiera su balance o algo así. Había sucedido unas cuantas veces después de tomar una de las pociones de Snape. El maestro de pociones dijo que era una reacción natural así que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Tendré que contarle a los gemelos.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia donde Fred, George y los Slytherin estaban. Había muchas cosas que necesitaba planear, en especial ahora que sabía que podía volver a usar su magia con seguridad.

**)00(**

Por una vez Voldemort había tenido toda la intención de dormir hasta tarde. Se había asegurado de tener todo el día libre lo que significaba que no tenía razones para levantarse de la cama. Había cosas buenas de ser un Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort estiro su mano hacia donde se suponía estaba Evan. Frunció el ceño cuando su mano no encontró nada más que espacio vacío. El lugar donde Evan debía estar ya estaba frio lo que significaba que él se había levantado hace rato.

El señor oscuro dejo escapar un suspiro. Aunque quería confiar en su amante la mansión no era un lugar seguro. Sin contar sus aliados y seguidores aun había objetos oscuros en muchos lugares en la mansión. Y Evan tenía la extraña habilidad de entrometer su nariz en lugares donde no pertenecía. Si no fuera porque temía lo que podría sucederle enviaría a Evan donde Dumbledore. Estaba seguro de que su amante podría volver loco al vejete en cosa de días, si no horas.

Al abrir sus ojos no se encontró con el típico color verde de su habitación. En vez de eso coloridas decoraciones navideñas colgaban de todas las paredes. Corazones y otros adornos que no había visto desde que celebraba sus Navidades con Evan ahora llenaban su dormitorio.

Una sensación de aprensión lleno a Voldemort al darse cuenta de que si Evan pudo hacerle esto al dormitorio mientras dormía, que cosa podría hacerle su amante al resto de la mansión si nadie lo detenía.

Lentamente Voldemort se sentó e hizo a un lado las mantas. Iba mitad de camino hacia el baño cuando un trozo de papel clavado a la puerta llamo su atención. Cambiando de dirección se encamino hacia la puerta. Solo habían dos seres que se atreverían a hacer esto y ya que Nagini no tenia manos y sabía que no debía tomar ninguna de su pertenencias sin primero asegurarse que no fuera algo peligroso, suponía que solo había una persona que pudo hacerlo.

Liberando el cuchillo Voldemort no se sorprendió al ver que el agujero se cerraba apenas lo removió. Sin apuro giro el cuchillo en su mano. Era un arma hermosa y una de las pocas cosas en la mansión que era completamente muggle. En tiempos antiguos había sido usado en rituales para los dioses sangrientos en los que creía la gente. Pero dudaba que Evan supiera esto y estaba agradecido de que su amante no hubiera escogido alguno de los objetos malditos que aun tenía en la mansión.

Evan tenía la extraña habilidad de envolverse en cosas en las que no tenía nada que ver. Y muy a menudo terminaba herido de alguna manera u otra.

_Voldie:_

_Parecía que necesitabas dormir así que decidí no despertarte cuando me levante. ¿Te gusta como quedo la habitación? Pensé que ya que es navidad todo el lugar necesita algo de decoración, para levantar el ánimo un poco. En todo caso, continuare con el resto de la mansión. Cuando este vestido reunámonos en la sala de la Mansión Malfoy._

No estaba firmada pero Voldemort no lo necesitaba para saber quien había escrito la carta. Podía reconocer los garabatos de Evan donde fuera. Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar porque Evan querría reunirse con él en la Mansión Malfoy. Sabía que su amante no podía ir allí al menos que alguien lo escoltara. Era la única manera en que su amante pudiera dejar la mansión, pero quizás debería cambiar eso. Estaba el riesgo de que Evan pudiera ser llevado sin su consentimiento, algo a lo que no podía arriesgarse.

Con rapidez se vistió con una túnica azul oscuro, casi negra. Nadie además de Severus usaba túnicas negras cuando tenía otras posibilidades. Cuando había hablado con Severus sobre esto el maestro de pociones le había dicho que las manchas que dejaban los ingredientes y las pociones con las que trabajaba no se notaban si se vestía de negro. Después de eso Voldemort observaba divertido sin comentar cuando Lucius y Narcissa continuaban tratando de hacer que su tercer amante se pudiera algo diferente al negro, cosa que él sabía nunca sucedería.

Cuando al fin estuvo respetable Voldemort se dio una última mirada en el espejo antes de dirigirse a la chimenea. Nagini no estaba a la vista, pero quizá la encontraría en el mismo lugar que a Evan.

Saliendo de las llamas verdes Voldemort se encontró en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, donde había estado tantas veces antes. Como había sido el caso con sus habitaciones, y probablemente con otras partes de su mansión, ya que no sabía desde que hora Evan había estado levantado, la Mansión Malfoy también estaba decorada. Decoraciones muggles y mágicas colgaban lado a lado y Voldemort no intento esconder su sonrisa. No necesitaba adivinar para saber que su amante con seguridad le había hecho algo a las decoraciones para que no pudieran ser removidas hasta que él lo deseara.

—Si estas buscando a Evan y a mis supuestos familiares te sugiero que te apresures y te dirijas a la sala del ala este. Lo último que oí de los elfos domésticos fue algo con whiskey de fuego.

Voldemort le asintió al retrato de Mortimus antes de caminar con rapidez en la dirección del ala este. De no ser por el retrato habría estado dando vueltas un buen rato, sin saber dónde buscar a su amante y los demás. Por supuesto, Evan habría olvidado mencionarle en que sala estaría.

Mientras caminaba fue alertado por el sonido de risas y voces altas, un sonido poco común en la mansión, al menos tan temprano en la mañana. Por otro lado era la mañana de navidad lo que significaba que estarían abriendo regalos.

Fuera de la puerta Voldemort vacilo de repente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que celebro la Navidad, desde que Evan había sido asesinado no había visto más razones para celebrar ese día y antes de que Evan llegara a su vida nunca había tenido a nadie con quien celebrar. Había sido su día y el de Evan. Dormirían hasta tarde ese día, se darían regalos y disfrutarían estar cerca.

Antes de poder decidir si entrar o no la decisión fue hecha por él. La puerta fue abierta de golpe, por suerte hacia adentro o si no habría sido golpeado, Evan apareció frente a él. Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron cuando lo vio y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Al fin llegaste. Me estaba empezando a preguntar si tendría que ir en tu búsqueda. En serio, el día que decides dormir hasta tarde es el día en que deberías levantarte temprano.

Mientras hablaba Evan lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta adentro, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras ellos. Mirando alrededor Voldemort encontró que toda la familia Malfoy estaba reunida; Severus estaba sentado junto a sus dos amantes. Draco estaba sentado entre los gemelos, observándolos con precaución, cosa que le decía a Voldemort que los gemelos ya le había hecho alguna travesura al rubio esta mañana.

La habitación estaba decorada de manera similar al resto de la mansión. Lo que llamo su atención fue el árbol navideño en medio del lugar. No le sorprendió ver que el árbol fuera tan grande. Para los Malfoy solo lo mejor era bueno y un gran árbol también simbolizaba su riqueza aunque no hubiera nadie más para impresionar.

Bajo el árbol regalos de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores estaban apilados. Esta parte nunca la había hecho con Evan. Sí, había un árbol decorado en la casa, pero no tenia regalos bajo él. Voldemort se había asegurado que su regalo para Evan estuviera cerca de su persona. Su amante era como un niño; si los regalos estaban a la vista Voldemort no dudaba que el otro intentaría averiguar que era.

Voldemort se encontró siendo empujado hacia una silla por su amante que luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia los otros chicos en la habitación. Antes que Evan se alejara Voldemort agarro a su amante por la cintura y lo arrastró hacia él hasta dejarlo sentado sobre su regazo. Evan dejo escapar un chillido y lucho para liberarse. Voldemort solo lo aferro aun más hasta que Evan se rindió con un bufido y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí?— pregunto, queriendo respuestas.

Había planeado disfrutar la mañana con su amante, sin levantarse de la cama a menos que fuera indispensable

—Fred y George pensaron que sería una buena idea celebrar la Navidad juntos…

Evan fue interrumpido por los gemelos que se levantaron de sus asientos en un movimiento.

—Pensamos que sería más divertido pasarla juntos.

—Ya que estamos viviendo con los Malfoy, pensamos que sería bueno que vinieran hasta acá. Así que Harry accedió a venir, pero ya que usted no quería despertar tuvimos que esperar para empezar.

Voldemort miro a los gemelos, en silencio ordenándoles que continuaran, ya que eso no sucedió volvió su atención a su amante que estaba mirando el árbol con grandes ojos. Oh sí, Voldemort no estaba equivocado, al parecer la atención de Evan estaba en los regalos bajo el árbol.

De verdad era como un niño.

**)00(**

Voldemort encontró entretenido pasar el día de Navidad con tanta gente, a diferencia de lo que había pensado. Hasta ahora lo había visto como una ocasión para estar en pareja. Pero compartir el día de Navidad con tanta gente era algo que podía aprender a disfrutar, mientras solo fuera un día al año.

Estaba sentado en una gran silla, observando a la gente a su alrededor en silencio. Lucius, Narcissa y Severus estaban sentados cerca de él, conversando en voz baja para no molestarlo. Los envoltorios de los regalos habían sido recogidos por un elfo domestico apenas tocaban el piso.

En sus manos tenía el regalo que Evan le había dado. Era pequeño, hecho de plata y de apariencia simple pero no significaba poco para él. Voldemort había visto estos anillos antes. Los usaban parejas de familias sangrepura. Los reconoció como los que usaban Walburga y Orion. Más tarde tendría que preguntarle a su amante como habían llegado a sus manos los anillos de compromiso de la familia Black. Por norma nadie más que el heredero de la familia podía conseguirlos.

El anillo tenía el símbolo de la familia Black, mostrando que pertenencia a la rama principal de la familia. Era dado cuando uno era introducido a la familia como un miembro nuevo a través del matrimonio. No estaba seguro de si Evan sabía lo que significaba el anillo, pero haría que su amante mantuviera su muda promesa sin importar nada. Esta era otra manera en la que se aseguraría que Evan se quedara con él para siempre.

Voldemort miro a su amante, que estaba sentado con Draco y los chicos Weasley. Había notado las miradas que su amante le había estado dando. Ya que era el único quien no le había dado aun un regalo a Evan. Pero al parecer eso estaba molestando a su amante más de lo que Voldemort creyó posible. Quizás era tiempo de cambiar las cosas antes que Evan sacara algunas conclusiones propias

Parándose de su silla, Voldemort camino hacia el pequeño grupo donde un gemelo y Evan estaban sentados muy juntos. Si no fuera porque Evan le había dicho de sus sentimientos fraternales hacia los gemelos Voldemort sabía que habría sentido celos del chico pelirrojo.

—Evan, ven conmigo.

Su amante levanto la mirada desde el juego que había estado observando y lo miro. Voldemort vio la pregunta bailando en los ojos del mago de cabello negro pero no dijo nada más. Lo que tenía planeado darle a Evan no era algo que quisiera compartir con los demás. Si Evan quería que los demás supieran él les contaría después. Hasta entonces Voldemort mantendría su boca cerrada.

—¿Tomara mucho tiempo?

Voldemort sólo levanto una ceja, sin molestarse en responder la pregunta. Como si leyera sus pensamientos Evan suspiro y se levanto del suelo.

—Hablare con ustedes después.

Voldemort salió de la habitación, no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Evan lo seguía.

Cuando caminaron una distancia apropiada y Voldemort estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor que pudiera oírlos se giro finalmente para mirar a Evan. Su amante lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido obviamente tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

Voldemort sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a Evan.

—Estoy seguro que has notado que aun no recibes un regalo de mi parte.

Lentamente Evan asintió mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar buscando su regalo.

Acerco a su amante y le dio un rápido beso, robándole el aliento a Evan y cuando lo soltó Voldemort observo como Evan estaba parado tembloroso.

—Pensé mucho en que darte, hasta que se me ocurrió algo que estoy seguro te gustara.

Desde un bolsillo de su túnica Voldemort saco un pañuelo.

Evan ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras aceptaba el regalo.

—Gracias.

Voldemort sonrió ante el intento de su amante de esconder su decepción.

—Evan, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que los regalos que te doy no son siempre lo que parecen?—. Cuando su amante levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos Voldemort dio un paso atrás—. Te veré en tres días.

Cuando el Traslador se llevo a Evan, Voldemort se dirigió de vuelta a la sala. Estaba seguro de que sería bombardeado con preguntas sobre el paradero de Evan. Pero su amante respondería cuando regresara, si así lo deseaba. Hasta entonces los labios de Voldemort se mantendrían cerrados.


	20. Capítulo 20

 

Harry aterrizó en una pila de nieve con una maldición en sus labios. De todas las cosas que podían haber sucedido no había esperado que Voldemort le pasara un maldito Traslador. Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara, que podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano, nunca la agradaría. Aún le hacía recordar el Traslador en cuarto año que lo había llevado junto a Cedric al cementerio.

Poniéndose de pie Harry se dio la vuelta, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Pese a ser temprano no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Todo lo que podía ver eran árboles, nieve cubriéndolo todo y, miren, más árboles. Harry bufó divertido. Confiaba en Voldemort lo suficiente para saber que no lo enviaría a ningún lugar peligroso. Pero un Traslador podía ser manipulado para enviar a alguien en otra dirección o simplemente funcionar mal.

Sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre su situación actual, Harry se preparó para esperar lo que sucedería. Al menos podría defenderse si algo malo pasaba. Era un pequeño consuelo pero estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que pudiera.

Se frotó los brazos, tomando confort en el movimiento, aunque no le traía mucho calor. Ya que había esperado pasar su día dentro de la mansión no estaba preparado para el frio. Su túnica era demasiado ligera para usarla afuera, en especial siendo invierno. Parecía que el viento se colaba por entre sus ropas.

Tiritando, Harry se apoyó contra un árbol. De esta manera al menos su espalda estaba protegida si algo sucedía. Sintió una corriente de magia bajo su piel, lista para ser liberada si algo pasaba y la necesitaba.

Una gran mano agarró su hombro y Harry dio un salto dejando escapar un gritito masculino. Sin pensarlo dos veces su magia hizo que la persona saliera volando lejos de él. Oyó a la persona chocar contra el suelo, por el sonido la persona era un hombre grande, pero Harry no entendía como el hombre pudo acercarse tanto sin que lo notara. Lentamente se giró para mirar a su atacante.

El ver a Fenrir Greyback en el suelo luciendo confundido hizo que Harry se largara a reír ante la hilaridad de la situación. Estaba consciente de lo difícil que era sorprender a un hombre lobo con sus súper sentidos y todo eso y sabía que fue más suerte que habilidad lo que hizo que Greyback terminara en el suelo.

La risa de Harry murió cuando Greyback se puso de pie. El hombre lobo se movió lentamente y mantuvo sus manos donde Harry pudiera verlas, como si estuviera frente a un animal asustado. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó cuando Greyback se paró en toda su estatura. La última vez había visto al hombre fue en la casa de Remus y en esos momentos había estado un poco ocupado para prestar atención a lo grande que era en realidad el hombre lobo.

Sus ojos no dejaron el cuerpo de Greyback ni por un momento. Harry sabía lo suficiente sobre hombres lobo para saber que en su forma humana eran muy difíciles de vencer en una pelea. En especial si uno quería ganar.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a pelear así jamás habría accedido con Voldemort a dejarte venir aquí sin que él te dijera lo que sucedería.

Frunciendo el ceño Harry fulminó con la mirada al hombre lobo cuando este se acercó. Alguien le había mencionado que Greyback era uno de los aliados de Voldemort, lo que significaba que era seguro para él estar con el hombre lobo.

—Creo que reaccionarias de manera similar si de repente te encontraras congelándote el trasero en un bosque desconocido.

El licántropo sólo levanto una ceja.

—¿Eres un mago o no? Para alguien que se supone es el igual del Señor Oscuro, no eres tan inteligente.

Suspirando, Harry uso un hechizo calentador sobre sí mismo, en silencio retándose por no haber pensado en eso antes. Se disculpó con la razón de que aún no se acostumbraba a usar su magia libremente.

Los dos se observaron desde lejos. Viendo la musculatura de Greyback, Harry se prometió que no pelaría con el otro tipo. Parecía como si Greyback pudiera partirlo por la mitad con sólo dos dedos. Harry levantó una ceja ante la opción de ropa de Greyback, o mejor dicho ante la falta de estas. El hombre de cabello gris estaba usando pantalones muggle y nada más, ni siquiera tenía zapatos. Harry no tenía idea de cómo podía soportar el frio. Harry aún tiritaba pese al hechizo que había utilizado.

—¿Vienes, Cachorro?

Cuando Greyback dio un paso hacia él, Harry automáticamente tomo uno hacia atrás siseándole al hombre.

—Aléjate de mí o lo lamentaras.

Indiferente, Greyback continuó hacia Harry que caminó hacia tras una vez más.

—Si sólo te relajaras un poco Cachorro, podríamos avanzar. Hay alguien que quiere verte—. Cuando Harry no hizo movimientos para seguirlo Greyback rodo los ojos—. Si vas a actuar como un cachorro entonces te trataré como uno.

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Greyback ya se había movido. Una gran mano lo agarró del cuello y Harry sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

—Ahora pórtate bien. Como te dije, iremos donde un amigo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Harry fulminó con la mirada a Greyback mientras el hombre lobo lo llevaba, suponía Harry a la parte más profunda del bosque.

—Puedo caminar bien solo.

—Quizá, pero harías mucho ruido y de esta manera llegaremos más rápido. Ahora guarda silencio y quédate tranquilo antes de que arruines la sorpresa.

Gruñendo, Harry cerró la boca pero no dejó de fulminar con la mirada lo mejor que pudo al hombre lobo. La verdad era que quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Y suponía que la mejor manera de averiguarla era seguirle el juego en lo que fuera.

Caminaron en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad a Harry. O mejor dicho Greyback caminó mientras Harry colgaba en el aire. Era sorprendente que Greyback no se cansara de llevarlo así. Por otro lado, tenía fuerza de hombre lobo y Harry estaba seguro de que Greyback había levantado cosas mucho más pesadas.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—El Señor Oscuro pensó que éste sería un regalo apropiado, además de que me ayuda.

Harry frunció el ceño pensando en las palabras del hombre lobo, que no le había respondido su pregunta.

—¿Dónde está Remus? Si lo has lastimado me aseguraré de que lo que le hiciste no sea nada comparado con lo que te haré yo.

Un fuerte gruñido rompió el aire y el cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Hace unos días había sido luna llena y suponía que el lobo aún estaba cerca de la superficie.

—Ten cuidado, cachorro. Aunque no te mataría no hay nada que me impida castigarte por no mostrarme el respeto apropiado.

Viajaron en silencio. Harry cruzó los brazos e ignoró al hombre que lo llevaba. En vez de eso miró alrededor, tratando de averiguar hacia donde se dirigían. No ayudaba que nunca antes hubiera estado en este bosque antes y que Greyback se moviera muy rápido para poder observar bien.

Harry estaba preocupado por Remus. Aparte de que el amigo de su padre había sido secuestrado por Greyback no sabía nada más de lo que le había sucedido al hombre. Por todo lo que sabía Remus podía haber sido torturado hasta casi morir. Pero Voldemort le había dicho que Remus era la pareja de Greyback. Harry suponía que eso significaba que el hombre no lastimaría a Remus y que en especial no lo mataría. Pero Harry se habría sentido mucho mejor de poder verlo por sí mismo.

De repente, Harry fue soltado y cayó de pie al suelo. Greyback se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que no caería antes de alejarse de él.

Harry respiró profundamente, mientras trataba de comprender dónde estaba. Estaban al borde de un claro con nada especial para ver. Sólo el suelo cubierto de nieve. Fue cuando Harry se concentró que sintió la magia en el aire, lo que indicaba que estaban frente a una débil pero bien escondida barrera de protección.

—Que inteligente, al usar protecciones débiles se aseguran que nadie note este lugar aunque pasen a su lado. Uno tiene que concentrarse para poder sentirlas pero si alguien lo hace no les tomará importancia por la poca magia que tienen y pensaran que es algo natural.

Una gran mano aterrizó en su hombro y Harry soltó la magia que tenía acumulada de manera instintiva. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió gruñir al hombre lobo pero Greyback no salió volando esta vez.

—Tienes que tener cuidado cachorro, una vez es un accidente, y dos veces puede ser perdonado. Peor si lo haces otra vez podría comenzar a pensar que quieres deshacerte de mí.

Harry no comentó pero se quedó quieto cuando Greyback caminó hacia su lado.

—No puedes entrar a menos que tengas a alguien de la manada contigo. Lo mismo sucede cuando un invitado quiere marcharse.

Harry bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o qué?

El hombre lobo bufó con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado. Aquí estás solo y si te cruzas con la persona equivocada no habrá quien te salve.

Suspirando, Harry pasó una mano por su cabello antes de asentir.

—Bien, entraré contigo. No es como que tenga alguna idea de dónde estoy así que no tengo otra opción.

—Tienes agallas, cachorro. Ya veo lo que le gusta a Remus de ti.

Harry se animó ante las palabras de Greyback.

—¿Dónde está Remus, cómo está? Te juro que si le has tocado un cabello...

—¿Por qué no entramos para que lo veas tú mismo?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Greyback puso una de sus manos en su espalda y lo empujó hacia adelante. Trastabilló pero por suerte logro mantenerse de pie.

Cuando Harry cruzó la barrera de protección el escenario cambió. Ya no estaba el pacifico claro con el suelo cubierto de nieve. En vez de eso Harry se encontró mirando un pueblo escondido. Si hubiera cruzado las protecciones sin tener idea de lo que sucedería probablemente no habría notado las casas que parecían fusionarse con la naturaleza, si no fuera por la gente.

Por lo que Harry pudo ver la manada de Greyback no era muy grande. Pero con la manera en que el Ministerio se dedicaba a cazar a los hombres lobo y a otras criaturas que consideraba peligrosas, suponía que no debía sorprenderse. Harry creía que habían entre treinta y cincuenta personas en el pueblo, manada, o como se llamara. Desde donde estaba parado pudo contar veinte personas, pese a alguna moviéndose, Harry tenía la sensación de que había más personas de las que podía ver.

Sintiendo que la gente lo miraba Harry se sonrojó. La forma en que lo observaban le recordó su tiempo en Hogwarts. Las miradas eran mayormente hostiles pero Harry suponía que podía entender eso. La vida de un hombre lobo no era para nada sencilla y era fácil desconfiar de los extraños que podían volverse una amenaza para la manada.

La gente que veía variaba en edad. El menor que vio fue un niño de como dos años con una mujer mayor que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde lejos. Los ojos dorados eran una clara señal de que esta gente eran hombres lobo. No que lo hubiera dudado pero ahora tenía prueba de ello.

Las casas eran con claridad hechas a mano, quizás algo de magia había sido usada por aquí y por allá pero no mucha. Era la manera más efectiva de esconderse de los Aurores que de seguro estaban buscando a Greyback y su manada.

Una fuerte risa llamó la atención de Harry al medio del pequeño pueblo. Cuando vio un familiar cabello color miel los ojos de Harry se abrieron y sin escuchar las protestas de Greyback marchó hacia el grupo de niños de diferentes edades que rodeaban al hombre. Mientras caminaba Harry se fijó en la apariencia de Remus. El hombre lobo lucia mucho más saludable de lo que Harry recordara haberlo visto antes. No sólo eso, Remus se veía feliz y estaba riendo por algo que uno de los niños le había dicho. En vez de túnica el hombre lobo estaba usando una sencilla polera azul y pantalones. No parecía que el frio le molestara en lo más mínimo.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse mucho, Remus levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. Harry se detuvo de golpe, de repente inseguro de qué hacer. No había visto a Remus desde el ataque en la casa del licántropo cuando habían sido separados a la fuerza.

Fue Remus quien tomó la decisión. El hombre se puso de pie, calmó a los niños que lo rodeaban con una sonrisa y caminó hacia él sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos. A un paso de él Remus se detuvo y dejo que sus ojos dorados recorrieran el cuerpo de Harry con una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Cachorro?

Harry se quedó sin aliento al oír el sobrenombre que Remus usaba para él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había llamado así. Greyback no contaba porque Harry no tenía una conexión con el hombre lobo y Harry aún no tenía idea de por qué lo llamaba así.

—Cachorro.

Harry se encontró envuelto en un feroz abrazo y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. La primera reacción de Harry fue liberar su magia como lo había hecho con Greyback pero se logró contener. No sólo Harry tuvo la sensación de que no saldría con vida si hacia algo así, sino que además era Remus. Había sido amigo del padre de Harry y había ayudado a Harry cuando no había tenido donde estar. Harry sabía que Remus moriría antes de lastimarlo.

Harry regresó el abrazo y enterró su cara en el cuello de Remus para esconder sus lágrimas. La última vez que había visto al hombre lobo, Remus había estado inconsciente y sangrando. Verlo vivo y bien era mucho mejor que haberlo escuchado de alguien.

Al fin Remus dejó a Harry en el suelo y por un rato ambos se miraron sin decir una palabra.

—Cachorro, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry levantó una ceja, notando el hecho de que Remus aún no decía su nombre. Suponía que tenía una buena razón para eso y esperaba que Remus luego la compartiera con él.

—Pensé que estarías feliz de verme. Pero para decir la verdad, no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo aquí. Voldemort sólo me paso un Traslador y desaparecí de la Mansión Malfoy y aparecí en este bosque donde Greyback me encontró.

Ambos se giraron a mirar a Greyback que se había acercado a ellos mientras Harry y Remus se saludaban. Harry se paró de tal manera que quedó entre ambos hombres lobo. Le molestó ver que ambos hombres fueran más altos que él. Suspirando Harry supuso que era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Claramente divertido, Greyback bufó.

—Eres valiente, cachorro, concedo eso. Pero no hay razón para que pienses que debes proteger a Remus. Él quiere estar aquí.

Mirando sobre su hombro Harry vio que Remus asentía y se relajó.

—Así que, ¿a alguien le molestaría decirme que estoy haciendo aquí?

Harry miro directo a Greyback. Obviamente Remus no había sabido nada sobre su llegada.

—El Señor Oscuro y yo pensamos que sería bueno para ambos si el cachorro venia aquí por un par de días. Piensen que es una especie de regalo de Navidad.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. No tuvo nada que ver con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. No en absoluto. Si alguien preguntaba le echaría la culpa al frio que sentía.

Para su sorpresa Remus paso a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al otro hombre lobo. Los niños vitorearon y no parecían afectados por la mirada molesta que Greyback les dio. Pero no había fuego en la mirada así que Harry no pudo decir que fuera una sorpresa.

Harry ladeo su cabeza.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo información vital. Esto no tiene sentido para mí.

Remus puso una mano en el brazo de Harry y guió al chico lejos del grupo.

—Te mostraré dónde te quedaras, cachorro, y te diré todo lo que sucedió. Luego tú me contaras lo que te paso a ti desde la última vez que te vi. Oír de segunda mano no es tan bueno como oírlo de tu boca.

Dejando los niños con Greyback, que se veían felices de pasar tiempo con su alpha, Harry y Remus se alejaron. Ninguno respondió a la mirada enojada que Greyback envío en su dirección. Estaba más que claro que el hombre lobo no estaba feliz de ser dejado así.

—En la sociedad licántropa los hombres lobos tienen pareja destinada, a menudo es otro hombre lobo. Si ese no es el caso el hombre lobo morderá a su pareja, por accidente o por elección.

—Y tú eres la pareja de Greyback, ya sabía eso.

Remus se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de asentir.

—Conocí a Fenrir antes de entrar a Hogwarts.— Harry lo miró, esto no lo sabía y no tenía intenciones de perderse ni la más mínima información. —Crecimos como amigos, aunque mis padres no sabían nada sobre eso. Si lo hubieran sabido lo más probable es que me hubieran impedido verlo. Pero resulta que Fenrir fue mi mejor amigo durante mi infancia. Nos conocimos en un bosque y me enseñó cómo vivir en la naturaleza.

Una mirada de tristeza cruzó el rostro del hombre lobo.

—Todo cambió cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Se la mostré a Fenrir y él se enojó, me llamo traidor y otras cosas más. Pero luego se calmó y me dijo que me mostraría un secreto suyo si nos encontrábamos en el bosque a la noche siguiente. En ese tiempo Fenrir era mi mejor amigo, y no quería perderlo. Así que no reunimos y no le conté a mi padre sobre eso.—Harry observó cómo el rostro de Remus se oscureció cuando continuó con su historia. —Esa noche era luna llena y justo frente a mis ojos mi mejor amigo se transformó en lo que yo creía en ese tiempo era un monstruo. Fenrir me mordió, pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más mis padres aparecieron, forzándolo a huir, mis gritos los habían alertado. Después de eso fuimos visitados por Dumbledore, y prometiéndole que no le diríamos a nadie que yo era un hombre lobo me permitió asistir a Hogwarts. Mis padres y yo estábamos muy felices y no volví a ver a Fenrir hasta muchos años después.

Caminaron en silencio y Remus volvió a hablar.

—Yo tenía muchos prejuicios sobre lo que era vivir en una manada. Desde que me mordió nunca tuve una relación verdadera con otros hombres lobo. Aunque había visitado otras manadas para convencerlos de que se unieran al lado de Dumbledore en la guerra, nunca estuve lo suficiente como para recibir una buena impresión de cómo era vivir en una manada, de ser parte de algo más grande.

—Ten cuidado Remus, lo próximo que sabremos de ti es que andas por ahí vestido con horribles túnicas traumatizando niños ofreciéndoles caramelos de limón al azar diciéndoles que es por el bien mayor.

Remus se vio verdaderamente horrorizado ante sus palabras y Harry rió en voz baja. Había olvidado lo divertido que era hablar de esta manera con el hombre lobo. No que fuera una tarea sencilla. La mayor parte del tiempo Remus estaba demasiado calmado para ser sorprendido por nada. Esta no había sido una de esas ocasiones.

—Prométeme, cachorro, que nunca dirás algo así otra vez.

Harry asintió, haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle a Remus más tarde por qué ni él o Greyback lo llamaban por su nombre. Aunque Harry suponía que eso tendría que esperar un tiempo hasta que tuvieran más privacidad de la que tenían ahora.

—Cuando desperté la primera vez quería irme y buscarte. Me dijeron que habías desaparecido de la Mansión Malfoy y que el señor oscuro sabía sobre tu segunda identidad.

Harry intentó tragar pero encontró seca su garganta. Con facilidad podía imaginar como Remus debió sentirse en esos momentos.

—Fenrir me mostró que no estaba solo y siguió trayendo tanta información sobre ti como le era posible. La vida aquí es bastante placentera. Aunque el mundo mágico no acepta a los hombres lobo, así que tenemos que escondernos, me gusta aquí. La gente no se mira una a otra con lástima, odio o desconfianza porque no eres considerado completamente humano. Y desde que me uní a la manada mis transformaciones han estado casi libres de dolor. Y soy aceptado por primera vez en mi vida, sin importar quién soy. La gente aquí te juzga por lo que puedes hacer y no por quien eres.

—¿Y los merodeadores? Ellos te aceptaban, ¿no es así?

Harry mantuvo su voz baja aunque sabía que la gente aún podía oírlos. Mirando a Remus vio una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro del hombre.

—Así era. Tu padre y Canuto eran gente maravillosa. Pero el hecho era que aún debía esconder una gran parte de mi ser. Ellos me aceptaban, pero aun había cosas que no podía mostrarles porque temía cómo podían reaccionar ante el conocimiento de algunas de las urgencias que tengo como hombre lobo. Aquí no hay nadie que me mire extraño si le gruño a alguien.

Se detuvieron fuera de una de las casas más grandes ubicada en el medio del pequeño pueblo. Cuando Remus abrió la puerta Harry le dio una mirada interrogadora antes de entrar. Remus lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras ellos, Harry se tomó unos momentos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz más tenue.

La casa no era tan simple como lucía desde afuera, y aún así Harry tuvo la sensación de que había retrocedido en el tiempo, mucho más que la última vez. El mundo mágico estaba muy atrasado en comparación con el mundo muggle. Pero vivir en una comunidad de hombres lobo parecía ser peor. Sólo había pruebas mínimas de que esto era parte del mundo mágico, como algunos libros de varios temas mágicos y un reloj como el que había visto en La Madriguera. Pero era más pequeño y solo tenía los nombres de Greyback y Remus. Aparte de eso el lugar era muy espartano. Había una pequeña hoguera en el medio del lugar y al levantar la mirada Harry notó que había un agujero en el techo del lugar para dejar salir el humo. Había dos pilas de pieles, y al ver que no había más habitaciones en el lugar Harry supuso que esa eran las camas pero no se sintió perturbado por eso. Harry estaba seguro que esa pila de pieles debía ser mucho más cómoda que el colchón en el que había dormido en la alacena bajo las escaleras. O que la cama de la segunda habitación de Dudley.

Remus lo guió hacia una pequeña banca de madera y ambos se sentaron, mirándose uno al otro en la penumbra del lugar.

—Así que, tú y Greyback son pareja.

Era más una declaración que una pregunta pero Remus de todas maneras asintió, un pequeño rubor cubrió su cara.

—Sí, creo que esa es la palabra adecuada.

Harry lo miró pensativo.

—Creo que tendré que conversar con él y advertirle que si te lastima yo lo lastimaré.

—Cachorro, no creo que eso tenga efecto en Fenrir. Y sé que nunca me lastimaría de manera voluntaria.

—¿Por qué no has dicho mi nombre ni una sola vez? La última vez que te vi, no tenías problemas de hacerlo. En realidad, me estas recordando mucho a él. También se rehúsa a llamarme otra cosa que no sea…

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más una mano le cubrió la boca, detenido más palabras.

—Cuidado, cachorro. Estamos en guerra y aunque confió en Fenrir y en la manada hay algunos que tiene la lengua suelta. Beben un poco y andan contando todos los secretos que pueden saber, sin preocuparse de con quién están. Fenrir y yo decidimos que sería mucho mejor llamarte cachorro. Disminuye el riesgo de que seas reconocido.

Cuando Remus sacó la mano de su boca Harry se sobó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Creo que tienes razón sobre eso.

—Créeme cachorro, es por tu propio bien. Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi. Cómo te dije había escuchado algunas noticias pero creo que es mejor oír todo de tus labios.

Sentándose más cerca de la única persona que tenía como figura paterna Harry hizo lo que le pidieron y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había sucedido desde que él y Remus se habían visto por última vez.

)00(

—¿Aquí es dónde viven?

Voldemort miró con desdén las casas que lucían casi idénticas. Pero a diferencia de las otras casas el jardín del número cuatro estaba desatendido, la nieve en la entrada no había sido retirada. No tenía decoraciones navideñas a la vista y durante el tiempo que había observado el lugar, había notado que la demás gente de la calle caminaba sin acercarse al lugar. Cada vez que uno de los niños se aproximaba al lugar uno de los adultos se apresuraba a alejar al niño de allí.

—Sí mi lord, estoy seguro que esta es la casa de Petunia Dursley antes Evans y de su hijo Dudley Dursley.— Voldemort bufó. Quién llamaría a su hijo Dudley Dursley. —Desafortunadamente el esposo, Vernon Dursley, no se ha visto y nadie sabe lo que le sucedió. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra de un día para el otro sin dejar pistas sobre su paradero.—Respondió Lucius mientras continuaba observando la casa frente a él.

Lucius había encontrado la casa de los familiares de Evan hace una semana, y junto a Severus y Narcissa observaron todos los movimientos en el lugar. Habían prestado especial atención a cuando llegaban y salían la madre y el hijo.

—Deben estar adentro.

Voldemort asintió. Lucius le había contado sobre el perro que le pertenencia a la familia. Un bastardo vicioso que le ladraba y gruñía a cualquiera que se acercara. Era extraño que no hubieran pensando en sacrificar al animal. Era obvio que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que mordiera a alguien.

Al ver la luz de la televisión encendida en lo que presumía era la sala Voldemort le dijo a Lucius:

—Entremos.

Los dos magos cruzaron la calle sin vacilar. Era tarde así que nadie los vería, además se habían escondido tras varias capas de magia. Era dudoso que Dumbledore tuviera gente alrededor del lugar. Por lo que Voldemort había oído de Severus el director no se había molestado con guardias desde que había matado a Potter. Pero eso no significaba que no debía de tener cuidado. Lucius había registrado el área para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada que alertara a Dumbledore sobre su presencia.

Con un alohomora sin varita abrió la puerta sin emitir sonido. Confiaba en que Lucius tampoco hiciera ruido. No serviría que los muggles en la casa supieran que tenían visitantes.

Voldemort no se molestó en mostrar su desdén mientras observaba la entrada. Todo el lugar gritaba a muggle y normalmente jamás habría puesto un pie en una casa como esa. Pero esto era por Evan y por su amante estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas. Sabía que Evan probablemente no aprobaría lo que iba a hacer. Su amante era demasiado suave y demasiado indulgente. Por lo tanto Evan no llegaría a saber de esto. Los únicos que sabían dónde estaba eran Severus y los dos Malfoy. Y los tres sabían que no debían hablar con Evan sobre este asunto.

El interior no lucía mucho mejor que el exterior. Voldemort bufó en silencio ante el apoyo en varios lugares. Los elfos domésticos tendrían que quemar su túnica cuando regresara. No sólo estaba sucias sino que llena de gérmenes muggle. No necesitaba mirar a Lucius para saber que el rubio tenia pensamientos similares al suyo.

Fotografías de lo que parecía ser un gran cerdo con peluca rubia llenaban las paredes de la entrada. En otras fotografías había un hombre que parecía ballena y una mujer con cara de cabello y un cuello muy largo. No entendía cómo su Evan podía estar relacionado con personas como estas.

Mirando molesto las fotografías, Voldemort continuó su camino hasta lo que resultó ser la cocina. Platos sucios de lo que parecía ser una escasa comida llenaban el lavaplatos. Voldemort decidió ignorar el estado de la habitación y en vez de eso continuó hacia la sala, seguido de cerca por Lucius que se movía como una sombra.

Se encontraron con un gruñido cuando un perro increíblemente feo y gordo caminó hacia ellos. Bajó su cabeza lentamente, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes, sólo para retirarse lo más rápido posible cuando Voldemort y Lucius sacaron sus varitas y las apuntaron hacia el animal. Voldemort observó a la vil criatura esconderse bajo la mesita de café. ¿Para que alguien tendría un perro si ni siquiera podía defender a sus propios amos? Era algo que nunca podría comprender.

Cuando el perro comenzó a gruñir las dos personas en el sofá, que Voldemort reconoció de las fotografías de la entrada, habían alejado su atención de la televisión que aún estaba encendida. Al ver las varitas el chico gordo, Voldemort no se molestó en recordar su nombre, gritó y mientras intentaba esconderse tras su madre puso sus manos de manera protectora sobre su trasero demasiado grande. Si hubiera estado en otra situación es probable que hubiera encontrado la situación divertida pero en estos momentos solo se encontró disgustado ante la visión.

La mujer estaba sentada tiesa en el sofá, al parecer dividida entre huir a un lugar seguro, aunque sería aturdida antes que diera más de un paso, y proteger a su hijo. Él había visto este tipo de situaciones varias veces cuando había estado en redadas. Era interesante ver lo diferente que podían reaccionar lo humanos cuando se enfrentaban a un grave peligro. Algunos saltaban frente al peligro como verdaderos Gryffindor, y ofrecían sus vidas para que otros pudieran ser salvados. Como si sus vidas valieran más que las de otros ya que esperaban salvar a todo si entregaban sus vidas. Otros trataban de esconderse, como ahora estaban haciendo el chico y el perro. E incluso había visto a algunos intentar que otros tomaran su lugar. Como él había dicho, los muggles le disgustaban.

Al mirar a Petunia Dursley, Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Lily había sido la más suertuda de las dos hermanas. La bruja pelirroja había sido hermosa, inteligente y tenía magia. Y al parecer esta mujer no tenía nada de eso. Aun así no podía negar que estaban relacionadas. Como Lily Potter había hecho casi dieciséis años atrás, Petunia estaba escudando a su hijo probablemente intentando protegerlo. También podía ser que estaba demasiado asustada para moverse. Pero esta vez no había profecía y no estaba aquí por solo una persona. No, quería a toda la familia muerta y lord Voldemort siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Hola Petunia, ¿sabes quién soy?

La mujer no reacciono ante la pregunta, pero continuo mirando a las dos varitas que la apuntaban a ella y a su hijo y Voldemort suspiró.

—Los Muggles no tiene modales. Una verdadera anfitriona nos habría invitado a sentarnos y nos habría ofrecido una taza de té.

Los dos muggles no parecieron captar la indirecta y Voldemort decidió hacer las cosas de otra manera.

—Mi nombre es lord Voldemort, ¿quizás han oído de mí? creo que Lily debió hablar de mi cuando aún estaba con vida.

Por la manera en que la mujer palideció de forma repentina Voldemort lo tomo como un sí.

—Estoy aquí por Evan James.— Los dos muggles lucían confundidos. —¿Dónde está tu esposo, mujer?

La Sra. Dursley giro su cabeza y los ojos de Voldemort siguieron la dirección a donde ella estaba mirando.

Sus ojos se posaron en el perro, que había logrado en parte esconderse bajo la mesita de café. Habría sido mucho mejor si la mitad del cuerpo del animal no hubiera quedado fuera y la otra mitad estremeciera con tanta fuerza la mesita. Observando al perro se preguntó si la mujer estaba intentando hacerle una broma. Era un perro normal. Era más feo que los de su raza pero no había nada especial en él. A menos que hubiera venido alguien antes que él.

—Finite Incantatem.

Voldemort se acercó junto con Lucius y observaron como el feo perro se trasformaba en el hombre gordo que había visto en las fotografías de la entrada. El hombre lucía confundido, en cuatro patas con la mesita sobre su espalda. Las cosas de la mesita ahora yacían en el suelo. La casa ya era un desastre así que suponía que nadie protestaría por más desorden. Si había creído que el perro era feo no era nada comparado con lo que ahora veía en el suelo frente a él. Pelo sucio cubría la cabeza del hombre, enmarañado por el sudor. Sus rostro había tomado un interesante tono entre rojo y purpura que Voldemort nunca había visto antes. El hombre parecía que iba a hablar pero Voldemort lo interrumpió antes de que el muggle tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Quería que esto saliera lo mejor posible.

—Levántate y muévete hacia los demás.

El hombre obedeció lo mejor que pudo. Se puso de pie, la mesa cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe y de manera torpe camino hacia los otros dos Dursley. Voldemort levantó una ceja al ver que ni la madre y el hijo se veían felices de ver al hombre. Sin embrago ambos se movieron para hacerle lado y así pudiera sentarse en el sofá junto a ellos.

—Qué tierno, toda la familia está reunida. Pero creo que nos falta alguien en esta pequeña reunión.

Los dos hombres se miraron confundidos mientras que Petunia palideció aún más. Quizá la mujer tenía algunas neuronas, aunque no creía que las usara a menudo. Si ese hubiera sido el caso quizás no se encontrarían ahora en esta situación. Al parecer el sonido de su voz pareció sacar al hombre de su estado atontado.

—Ahora escúcheme. Somos buena gente y no queremos fenómenos aquí. Ahora váyanse antes de que llame a la policía. Ya es malo que tuviéramos que sufrir por lo que el otro fenómeno le hizo a nuestra familia. Desde que vino aquí todo ha salido mal. ¡Yo terminé como un perro!

Lucius silenció al muggle con un movimiento de su varita.

—Estúpido muggle. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme fenómeno? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy? Deberías estar en el suelo donde los tuyos pertenecen, rogando por tu patética vida porque yo soy lord Voldemort.

De los tres muggles al parecer sólo Petunia fue la que reconoció el nombre. Aunque parecía imposible ella se puso más pálida que unos momentos antes.

—Vernon, querido, por favor cállate. Él es… este hombre es… él.

—¿Va a matarnos a todos?

Interrumpió el Señor Oscuro, molesto por lo mucho que le estaba costando a la mujer decirlo y la mujer sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza.

—En eso no estás equivocada, mujer. He venido aquí esta noche a matarlos a todos ustedes por lo que le hicieron a mi Evan.

El rostro del chico se arrugó en confusión y no fue una vista agradable.

—Evan es un nombre feo y no conozco a nadie llamado así. Además suena como nombre de maricón. Apuesto que es el nombre de tu novio y eso también te hace un maricón.

O el chico era muy valiente o muy estúpido. Voldemort creía que era lo último.

Como un depredador caminó hacia adelante, haciendo que la pequeña familia tratara de alejarse de él lo más posible sin dejar el sofá. Voldemort no estaba seguro de que les funcionaran las piernas en estos momentos.

—Su nombre es Evan James y ninguno de ustedes, sucios animales, pronunciara su nombre si saben lo que es bueno. Y ni él ni yo somos lo que tú llamas, maricones, chico, lo que Evan y yo compartimos es mucho más hermoso para que lo comprendan sus simples mentes.— Cuando ninguno de los muggles pareció reconocer el nombre Voldemort apretó los dientes. —Ustedes deben conocerlo mejor como Harry Potter, creo que es su sobrino.

Cuando el hombre se levantó de un salto del sofá Voldemort levantó el hechizo de silencio, queriendo oír lo que el muggle tenía que decir sobre su Evan.

—Escuchen ahora, fenómenos, mi familia y yo no queremos nada más que ver con los de su tipo. Lo aceptamos, lo vestimos y lo alimentamos y nos aseguramos que tuviera un techo sobre su cabeza. Y aun así él seguía demandando más y usando sus poderes fenómenos para lastimarnos pese a todo lo que hemos hecho por él. El viejo director de esa escuela de fenómenos nos contó que el chico estaba muerto, que lo habían matado. Ese día celebramos. Pero de repente apareció y maldijo a nuestra perfecta familia, me convirtió en un perro, y ahora sé que es cierto. De verdad es un fenómeno, un maricón, alguien que debieron matar al nacer.

—Crucio.

Voldemort observó con satisfacción cuando el muggle cayó al suelo apenas la maldición lo alcanzó, gritando con todas sus fuerzas como si no hubiera mañana. Demasiado pronto Voldemort cortó la maldición, no serviría que el muggle perdiera su mente antes de que terminara con él. No ayudó con su rabia, pero tuvo el tiempo para pensar en el conocimiento que había adquirido. Evan no le había contado nada de haber visitado a sus familiares y le irritaba no poder sacar el tema con Evan sin poder explicarle cómo lo había averiguado.

Sin una palabra Voldemort entró a la fuerza a la mente del muggle sin molestarse con ser gentil. Estaba más que dispuesto en aumentar el dolor que el hombre había ganado con el Crucio. Lo poco que había visto ya le había hecho tomar una decisión acerca de lo qué le sucedería a los muggles. Lo que encontró en la mente del hombre sólo le ayudó a decidir lo doloroso que sería para ellos.

La primera memoria que encontró fue de la primera infancia de Evan. Voldemort observó lo que parecía ser la mañana de Navidad. Las versiones más jóvenes de los dos adultos Dursley estaban sentados en el sofá en la sala que lucía exactamente a como lucía ahora. La única diferencia era que antes estaba muchos más limpia que ahora. Ambos miraban a los dos niños que pese a ser pequeños eran tan diferentes como el día de la noche. Incluso cuando pequeño Dudley, ahora Voldemort recordó el nombre del chico, aunque jamás entendería como alguien llamaría a su hijo Dudley Dursley, lucía como un cerdo pequeño, mientras estaba sentado frente al árbol de Navidad con una pila de regalos abiertos frente a él. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se enfocaron en el segundo niño, que estaba sentado más alejado del resto de la familia. Su amante se veía adorable como un niño, aunque no le gustaba lo delgado que lucía, la ropa demasiado grande sólo parecía hacerlo peor. Al parecer era la primera Navidad de Evan lejos de sus padres. Y aunque su amante no lucía para nada como un niño malcriado, no parecía que Evan estuviera siendo abusado, sólo se veía más bien como un poco descuidado.

Le molestaba ver que Evan sólo había recibido un regalo mientras que su primo casi estaba enterrado bajo la montaña de regalos que tenía. Evan abrió su pequeño regalo y Voldemort no escondió su enfado al ver lo que Evan había recibido. El osito, aunque entero, evidentemente era de segunda mano. Pero eso no impidió que su pequeño amante sonriera y abrazara el osito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero la felicidad de Evan había llamado la atención del otro niño y Dudley se había acercado hasta su primo e intentó quitarle el osito.

—Mío— fue todo lo que Evan dijo y de repente Dudley soltó el osito y comenzó a llorar como si estuviera sintiendo dolor.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron al ver las manos del niño que estaban cubiertas de ampollas.

Fue una poderosa ráfaga de magia accidental y la razón por la que ningún padre abusaba a un hijo mágico. Y aun así sólo pudo observar cómo Vernon se levantó del sofá y marchó hacia los dos niños mientras la mujer se acercaba casi corriendo a atender a su hijo que lloraba. Voldemort no habría creído que alguien tan gordo pudiera golpear con tanta fuerza. Su mirada se endureció cuando Evan cayó al piso y el osito fue arrancado de sus manos para ser entregado al otro niño que lloraba. Un gran moretón ya se estaba formando en el rostro de Evan y Voldemort tenía la sensación de que ese sería el primero de muchos que recibiría su amante bajo este techo.

En la siguiente memoria Evan estaba más grande, estimaba que el niño tendría entre cinco o seis años. Evan estaba más alto, aunque no mucho. Y estaba mucho más delgado y la ropa parecía colgar de su pálido cuerpo. El chico estaba de pie delante de una cocina en un taburete. Con una experiencia que nadie de su edad debería tener Evan preparaba el tocino. Tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración, al parecer sin prestarle atención a nada más a su alrededor. En la mesa, que estaba llena con lo que parecía ser un desayuno ingles completo, los tres Dursley ya estaban sentados.

Con mucho cuidado Evan se bajó del taburete y levantó la sartén de la cocina. Tenía la lengua entre sus dientes ya que estaba tan concentrado en llevar la sartén a la mesa que Evan no noto el pie que su primo puso frente a donde estaba caminando. Y Voldemort sólo pudo mirar mientras sucedía lo inevitable. Evan cayó y la sartén junto con el tocino salió volando por los aires. La sartén aterrizó en el suelo junto con casi todo el tocino. Pero parte del tocino cayó en la persona que estaba sentada más cerca, que justo con la suerte de Evan resultó ser Vernon.

Una vez más, Voldemort observó cómo el muggle desquitó su enojo en Evan. Lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue la manera en que Evan pareció aceptar la golpiza. Su amante lloró y se hizo un ovillo para proteger su cuerpo de los golpes, pero no intentó defenderse de ninguna manera. No había rastros de magia. Si no fuera porque Voldemort lo conocía bien habría dicho que Evan tenía tan buen control sobre su magia que el mismo niño impedía que esta hiciera algo para salvarlo. Pero desde su punto de vista quizá la magia causaría más mal que bien.

Cuando el hombre Dursley se cansó, agarró a Evan por un pie y lo arrastró por el suelo fuera de la cocina. Los otros dos Dursley no habían intentado levantar un dedo para ayudar a su familiar. Voldemort siguió al par y observó furioso cómo Vernon Dursley desechaba a su sobrino en el armario y luego cerraba y aseguraba la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarse si el niño aún estaba vivo después de la paliza que le había propinado.

En la última memoria observó la visita de Evan después de que su amante regresó a este tiempo. El castigo era típico de Evan. Salió de la mente de Vernon cuando Evan salía de la casa, sabiendo que no encontraría nada más de interés allí.

Voldemort parpadeó lentamente, tratando de controlar su rabia antes de que hiciera algo que después terminaría lamentando. En silencio comparó la casa con la que había visto en las memorias del asqueroso muggle. Al parecer la maldición de Evan había funcionado bien. En realidad más que bien.

Vernon Dursley estaba arrodillado en el suelo, lucía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Voldemort sabía que cuando usaban en uno Legeremancia por primera vez podía ser bastante incómodo y ya que él no se había molestado en ser gentil probablemente se había sentido peor de lo normal cuando había terminado de revisar las memorias del hombre.

El señor oscuro ni siquiera intentó esconder su disgusto por los muggles en la sala.

—¿Así que pensaron que podían usar a Evan como un elfo doméstico y salirse con la suya? Evan puede haber dejado todo el asunto tras él, pero sé que hay mucha gente en nuestro mundo que estaría más que dispuesta a hacer lo que él no hizo. Evan es una persona muy importante en nuestro mundo y nosotros protegemos a los nuestros.

—Ningún padre mágico se atrevería a poner una mano sobre unos de nuestros niños. Es de conocimiento común que la magia de niño reaccionaria tratando de protegerlo de la mejor manera posible si alguien intenta causarle daño.

Por la manera en que Lucius habló Voldemort supo que el rubio se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba hablando al mencionar elfos domésticos.

—Créanme cuando les digo que no seré tan indulgente como Evan lo fue.— dijo Voldemort levantando su varita. Tenía la sensación de que estos muggles no lo tomarían en serio a menos que vieran pruebas de su monstruosidad. Les enseñaría quiénes eran los verdaderos fenómenos. —Gente como ustedes son la razón por la que los muggles deben ser eliminados.—Al parecer hablar Pársel asustó al trío más que si hubieran entendido lo que decía.— Ahora, ¿qué haré con ustedes?— pensó Voldemort en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a los muggles. A su lado Lucius estaba parado como la perfecta imagen de un lord sangrepura.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Voldemort y contuvo una mueca cuando de repente el aire apestó a orina. Volviendo su atención al chico que aún estaba escondido tras su madre Voldemort le dijo burlón.

—Ya estás tan asustado que has perdido el control de tus funciones corporales, que lástima.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un quejido lastimero que le recordó a un animal herido en vez de a un ser humano.

—Crucio.

Voldemort observó con ligero interés cómo el chico cayó del sofá hasta el piso mientras gritaba. La mujer se apresuró hacia su hijo, tratando de calmar al chico mientras al mismo tiempo pedía piedad por su hijo.

—Supongo que igual que la piedad que le mostraste a tu propio familiar sanguíneo cada vez que tu esposo y tu hijo levantaron sus manos contra él con maldad en sus mentes. Así que ilumíname, muggle, ¿por qué debo mostrar piedad cuanto tú nunca lo hiciste?

La mujer sólo lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo y Voldemort se encontró levantando la maldición más pronto de lo que tenía planeado.

—Pobres seres, ni siquiera merecen respirar el mismo aire que mi Evan.

Con el rabillo de ojo Voldemort había estado observando al obseso hombre muggle y por ende estaba preparado para cuando el hombre se arrojó contra él. Sin esfuerzo puso un escudo protector a su alrededor y observó cómo Vernon chocó con fuerza contra él. El muggle se unió a su esposa e hijo en el piso con un gemido patético.

—Esto es una pérdida de nuestro precioso tiempo.— Normalmente habría disfrutado torturar a los muggles, en especial a estos tres que tenían que ser castigados por lo que le habían hecho a su amado Evan. Pero Voldemort sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que Dumbledore aun estuviera vigilando este lugar. No sería bueno que el vejete arribara para interrumpir su diversión.

—Supongo que tendremos que acortar esta visita, Lucius.

El rubio asintió.

—Si mi lord.

Voldemort observó con ligera diversión cómo se eliminaron los rostros de los muggles. Al parecer pensaban que quedarían libres.

—Avada Kedavra.

La luz verde golpeó a la mujer en el medio del pecho y cayó al piso sin un sonido, sus ojos sin vida mirando hacia el techo.

—Mami.

Voldemort observó al chico que temblaba por la maldición a la que había sido sometido sacudir a su madre con lágrimas corriendo por sus gordas mejillas.

—Ella recibió una muerte piadosa, porque aunque ella odiaba a mi Evan, nunca levantó una mano para lastimarlo, a diferencia de ustedes dos.

Eso llamó la atención de los dos hombres y Voldemort sólo les sonrió antes de hacerle una seña a Lucius para que se le uniera. Después de todo, no sería justo que el rubio sólo observara mientras él se divertía.

—Sectumsempra.

Voldemort lanzó la primera maldición y observó mientras los cortes profundos cubrían la piel del chico. Era la misma maldición que el asqueroso Weasley había usado en su Evan. Una vez que pusiera sus manos en ese chico también sufriría. La única razón por la que no iba tras toda la familia era porque los gemelos se habían unido a sus fuerzas. Si ellos querían terminar con las vidas de sus familiares, sería más que bienvenido.

—Crucio.

Continuaron con el juego de quien tenía la maldición más creativa hasta que los muggles quedaron como un desastre irreconocible. Voldemort arrugó la nariz y ya que sabía que ninguno de los muggles podía moverse no los aturdió.

—Nos iremos ahora, no se preocupen de mostrarnos la salida ya que estoy seguro que podremos encontrarla nosotros mismos.

Sin darles a los familiares de Evan una segunda mirada, Voldemort se dio la vuelta y dejó la sala, seguido de cerca por Lucius.

Voldemort se detuvo en la entrada, mirando la pequeña puerta bajo las escaleras que había visto en numerosa ocasiones en las memorias de Vernon.

Abrió la puerta y observó la pequeña habitación que había sido de Evan hasta que su amante comenzó a recibir sus cartas de Hogwarts. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su amante puso los pies en esta casa la habitación estaba cargada con la magia de su amante. Aunque la magia podía sentirse en toda la casa era más evidente en la alacena.

Cerrando la puerta Voldemort se enderezó. Su rostro estaba oscurecido con pensamientos de lo que había sufrido Evan dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Lo que le había hecho a estas personas era demasiado ligero. Merecerían un castigo mucho peor del que les había dado. ¿Y quién era él si no el adecuado para darle a los muggles lo que merecían?

—Vamos Lucius, la noche aun es joven y tengo muchas cosa que hacer antes de que podamos descansar.

Lucius inclinó su cabeza, había echado una ojeada tras el hombro de su lord. Aunque el rubio no sabía que era tan especial sobre esta alacena Voldemort sabía que el hombre lo averiguaría de una manera u otra, era sólo cosa de tiempo.

Dejaron la casa, ignorando los suaves gemidos agónicos que provenían de la sala. Voldemort envolvió su capa alrededor de su cuerpo, no porque le molestara el frio si no para ocultar la sangre si se topaban con alguien antes de desaparecer.

Cruzando la calle vacía, Voldemort se detuvo y se giró para mirar la casa. Un intenso fuego ardió en sus ojos al pensar en todas las cosa que había visto pasar a Evan cuando era un niño. Y aun así no podía decirle Evan nada sobre el tema. Muy poca gente sabía sobre eso y le sería muy fácil a Evan averiguar de dónde había adquirido ese conocimiento.

Pero eso no significaba que no seguiría intentando evitar que Evan se metiera en problemas aunque tenía la sensación de que era una batalla imposible. ¿Pero cuando Voldemort había permitido que algo así lo detuviera?

Sabiendo que Lucius lo observaba Voldemort lanzó un Hechizo Incendio a la casa y observó cuando el fuego se levantó. Los muggles gritaron desde adentro de la casa pero Voldemort no se preocupó. Nada podría salvar sus miserables vidas. Una vez que el departamento de bomberos arribara ya estarían muertos, no tenía dudas sobre eso.

Con una última mirada al sangrepura a su lado Voldemort se Apareció. Sentía que necesitaba un largo baño para quitarse la suciedad y la sangre. Le ordenaría a los elfos domésticos que quemaran sus ropas.

)00(

—Parece que los nargles han construido un nido en tu casa. Si no tienes cuidado te esconderán las cosas.

La voz soñadora de Luna saludo a Hermione cuando la bruja Gryffindor abrió la puerta.

—Hola Luna, ¿tuviste una buena Navidad?

Ya habiéndose despedido de sus padres esa mañana, Hermione levantó su maleta y salió de la casa. Ella cerró la puerta con llave y luego guardó está en un bolsillo antes de girarse hacia Luna.

Luna estaba vestida con un suéter amarillo brillante y una falda verde pálido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba botas de lluvia de color negro con lunares rojos y verdes, que parecían quedarle demasiado grandes.

—Nunca he entendido a los muggles. Les pregunté a algunos de ellos si podía usar su flú y en vez de eso me indicaron el baño. Oh, hola Hermione, que bueno verte, ¿estás lista para irnos?

—Sí, mis padres se marcharon esta mañana para visitar mi tía abuela así que estoy lista.

—Bien, estamos atrasadas en el plan así que mejor nos apuramos. ¿Por qué crees que nos está mirando la gente?

Levantando la mirada, Hermione vio que algunos de los niños del vecindario estaban observando a Luna con grandes ojos.

—Quizá han visto a los nargles que están en tu casa— respondió Luna su propia pregunta como si Hermione ni siquiera estuviera allí. —Deberíamos advertirles sobre los nargles. Pueden ser seres realmente viciosos.

Antes de que Luna pudiera ir hacia el grupo de niños Hermione puso su mano en el brazo de la chica.

—Ya hablé con sus padres así que no será necesario. ¿No crees que deberíamos apresurarnos? No dijiste que estábamos atrasadas con el horario del plan.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. El gato de ojos verdes no está dónde se supone debería estar. Lo encontraremos cuando regrese de su visita donde el amigo del ciervo y el Grimm.

Hermione levantó las cejas. ¿Así que Harry había encontrado a Lupin? Ella sabía que el profesor Lupin había cortado todo contacto con la Orden el día que recibieron la noticia de que Dumbledore había matado a Harry. Hermione suponía que no debía sorprenderse de que esto fuera cierto. Luna parecía saber muchas cosas antes que los demás las supieran. Pero Hermione sabía muy bien que no debía preguntarle a la Ravenclaw de dónde había sacado esa información.

—Hasta entonces veamos si podemos encontrar algunos Umgubular Slashkilters. He oído que les gusta esconderse en sus salas de cine.

Hermione palideció ligeramente al pensar en tener a Luna en un lugar tan público. Pero al menos le serviría para pasar el tiempo hasta que Luna decidiera que era la hora de encontrar a Harry.

)00(

Harry caminaba junto a Remus a través de la gruesa capa de nieve, ambos tenían idénticas sonrisas aunque Remus intentaba esconder la suya y lucir serio.

—De verdad cachorro, ¿era necesario hacer eso?

La sonrisa de Harry aumentó sin preocuparse por el tono de voz de Remus.

—Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo, Remus. Como te dije, alguien tenía que decirle lo que le sucedería si te lastimaba de alguna manera.

Remus rió y Harry frunció el ceño incapaz de ver lo divertido en lo que recién había dicho.

—Sí, ¿pero tenías que hacerlo en frente de casi toda la manada? ¿Y tenías que nombrar todas las cosas que le harías si no se comportaba?

—¡Sí, porque si no, no me habría tomado en serio!

El hombre lobo suspiró y miro al cielo.

—Si estás buscando respuestas, nos las encontraras en las nubes.

—Estoy pidiendo paciencia para lidiar contigo, cachorro.

—Sabes que me amas.

Harry alejó la mano cuando Remus le alboroto el cabello.

—Claro que sí, cachorro.

La calidez en la voz de Remus le dijo a Harry que el hombre lobo decía la verdad y le sonrió.

—Ha sido agradable.

—Así es. Tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos.

Harry asintió.

—¿La próxima vez quizás tu deberías ir a visitarme?

—¿Visitarte en la casa de Quien Tu sabes?

Harry rodó los ojos ante el tono de incredulidad de Remus.

—Él no es tan malo. Y te dije que los gemelos también están allí. Piensa en toda la diversión que cuatro Gryffindor pueden tener juntos. Ninguno de los demás sabrá que los golpeó.

—Supongo que puedo recordar algunas de las bromas que hice en la escuela. Quizás deberíamos ver si son tan efectivas como lo recuerdo.

—Remus, tus palabras son como música para mis oídos.

Se detuvieron en el claro en el que Harry había llegado hace tres días. Harry miró alrededor antes de mirar a Remus.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es todo.

Se encontró con los pies en el aire envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho, mocoso. No estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir si algo te pasara.

Harry ignoró la manera en que su corazón se apretó ante las palabras del hombre lobo.

—Tú me conoces, Remus, soy demasiado testarudo para mantenerme muerto. Sólo pregúntale a Voldemort o a Dumbledore. Ambos han tratado de lidiar con ese problema pero han sido incapaces de encontrar una solución.

Remus lo soltó y meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo tú puedes hablar de manera tan ligera sobre ese tema.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Harry sacó el Traslador de su bolsillo. Era una cinta rosa y tenía la sensación de que los gemelos habían tenido algo que ver con la elección de los trasladores. Tendría que hablar sobre eso con ellos la próxima vez que los viera.

—Te veré luego. Y dile a Greyback que las orejas y la cola desaparecerán en una semana, si se comporta. Pero si se vuelve a reír de mi otra vez podrían volverse permanentes.

Con eso Harry permitió ser llevado de nuevo a la Mansión de Voldemort vía Traslador, dejando a Remus solo en el claro.


	21. Capítulo 21

 

Fue una situación caótica la que recibió a Harry cuando aterrizó en el vestíbulo de la mansión de Voldemort. Cuando un hechizo de color rojo pasó sobre su cabeza y pudo oler cabello quemado, se arrojó al piso para salir de la línea de fuego. Rodó y luego se puso en cuclillas, su ojos escanearon la situación a la que había llegado inesperadamente.

La entrada estaba en caos. Había cuadros en el piso vacíos ya que sus habitantes habían huido, probablemente apenas había comenzado la batalla. Los muebles habían sido volcados o habían volado en pedazos por la multitud de hechizos y maldiciones que parecían llenar el aire.

El sofá en el que había buscado refugio estaba de espaldas y resultó ser el lugar más apropiado para esconderse, desafortunadamente no estaba abandonado como había creído.

—Hola Harry, los Wrackspurts me dijeron que volverías hoy, aunque creyeron que volverías antes de tu visita donde el amigo del Ciervo y del Grimm.

La expresión choqueada de Harry desapareció y se alejó un poco de la rubia Ravenclaw aunque se aseguró de mantenerse protegido por el sofá. No tenía deseos de ser alcanzado por una maldición. Se veían bastantes desagradables aunque no del nivel usado normalmente por los mortífagos.

—Luna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buscando a algún Umgubular Slashkiters, intentamos buscarlos en una sala de cine pero no había. Así que pensé que tú podrías haber visto alguno. Pero la lechuza inteligente vino porque quería ver al gatito de ojos verdes.

Harry se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi forma animaga?

—Los Wrackspurts me dijeron.

Parpadeando, Harry asintió.

—Los Wrackspurts, ¿por qué no pensé en eso?

Luna colocó una mano en sus brazos.

—¿Sabes?, si abrieras tus ojos, serias capaz de ver todo un nuevo mundo.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué es lo que sucede?— preguntó Harry. Guardó las palabras de Luna para analizarlas en otra ocasión porque ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Los ojos de Harry revisaron el rostro de Luna por algo que le dijera si ella era el enemigo. Odio, rabia, disgusto, lo que fuera. En vez de eso sólo vio la sonrisa soñadora de Luna, haciéndolo desear poder usar Legeremancia para buscar en su mente ese conocimiento. Pero sabiendo lo que sabía de Luna, Harry supuso que era mejor confiar en su instinto con lo relacionado con este asunto. Por la manera en que ella hablaba quizás no era bueno saber qué tenía en su mente.

Mientras esperaba que Luna respondiera su pregunta, Harry dio una ojeada por encima del sofá. Por lo que podía ver la pelea aún seguía. Al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde comenzaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, divisó el familiar cabello rubio de Draco. Lo que significaba que quien fuera que estuviera peleando contra el rubio estaba en este lado de la habitación. Pero sin importar lo mucho que mirara, Harry no pudo ver a nadie más que a ellos.

—La lechuza inteligente ha superado su breve confusión sobre quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos, pero la lechuza teme que sea demasiado tarde para disculparse con el gatito de ojos verdes. Desafortunadamente parece que las serpientes plateadas no están dispuestas a perdonar a la lechuza por lo que le hizo al gatito, y esa es la razón por la que nos encontramos en esta situación.— Harry asintió, repitiendo lo que Luna había dicho dentro de su cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que ella quería decir.

—Luna, Draco no tiene razón para reaccionar de esa manera contra ti. Tú no me has hecho nada.

Entre el ruido de la pelea que aún seguía, Harry pudo oír con claridad como reía la chica rubia.

—Tontito, yo no soy la lechuza.

Agachándose con rapidez tras el sofá cuando algo exploto enviando trozo por todos lados Harry se giró para mirar a la chica que estaba en cuclillas tarareando una suave melodía que no reconoció.

—Luna, ¿a quién trajiste contigo?

Trató de imaginar las posibilidades en su cabeza pero no llegó a ninguna parte.

—No traje a nadie conmigo. Los Wrackspurts nos dijeron a mí y a la lechuza inteligente dónde ir y sólo seguimos órdenes.

Harry sintió el deseo de golpear su cabeza contra algo duro pero se contuvo. Dudaba que eso ayudara con la jaqueca que estaba comenzando en su cabeza pese a lo que le decían sus instintos. Además dudaba que Voldemort estuviera feliz de ver más daños en la mansión y sólo la añadiría leña al fuego si el hombre averiguaba que se había lastimado.

—Luna, ¿necesito que me digas quién es la lechuza? ¿Es un peligro a las personas que están aquí?

Aunque dudaba que Luna hiciera algo que pudiera lastimarlo, Harry había aprendido a ser cuidadoso. No quería cometer los mismos errores dos veces. Al mirar los ojos de Luna parecían brillar traviesos.

—Si miras ahora veras quien es la lechuza.

Haciendo lo que le dijeron Harry hecho una ojeada una vez más, rogando en silencio que ninguna de las maldiciones lo alcanzara mientras escaneaba la habitación. Si era posible la habitación lucia peor de cuando había llegado. Harry apagó un pequeño fuego que había comenzado cerca de su escondite y que nadie había notado. Por otro lado suponía que la gente tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron al divisar una familiar cabellera castaña. Apretó sus puños, sin quitar sus ojos de Hermione, quien, al igual que Luna, estaba vestida en ropa muggle, aunque las de ella eran más normales que la vestimenta de la Ravenclaw. La bruja se movía de un lado al otro lanzando hechizos defensivos hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde estaban los Slytherin.

Él no había visto a la bruja Gryffindor desde ese día en que había despertado en una celda en Hogwarts. El recuerdo de cómo Hermione se había quedado parada a un lado sin hacer nada mientras Ron le gritaba todo tipo de cosas aún estaba fresca en sus memorias. Harry había pensado que ella era su amiga. Incluso cuando Ron y todos los demás lo abandonaron a través de los años en Hogwarts Harry siempre había podido confiar en que Hermione estuviera allí para él. Perderla había dolido, y había hecho que la rabia creciera dentro de su pecho haciéndole casi imposible respirar.

Como si sintiera sus ojos taladrando su espalda Hermione de repente se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Ella tenía la varita en la mano y una maldición lista en sus labios cuando de repente se quedó helada. Hasta ahora Harry no se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba atrás de la protección que le proveía el sofá. Al parecer aún tenía que pensar antes de actuar.

Viendo a Draco que se movía con rapidez hacia ellos desde su posición al otro lado del vestíbulo Harry hizo una seña para que el Slytherin se quedara atrás. Esto era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar por sí mismo. La mano de Hermione cayó pero Harry se dio cuenta que ella mantuvo la varita en un costado en vez de guardarla en un bolsillo. Ella ya le había dado vuelta la espalda al enemigo. Si Harry no hubiera estado allí, ella ya habría sido capturada.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Granger?

La bruja se estremeció y Harry se preguntó si había sido el tono duro o el uso de su apellido lo que había provocado tal reacción. Y en todo caso, ¿qué le importaba a él?

—Harry…

—Es Potter para ti, Granger. El uso de mi nombre de pila está reservado para aquellos que considero mis amigos y tú no estás incluida.

Una vez más Hermione se estremeció y Harry frunció el ceño. Su antigua amiga nunca había sido muy buen actriz cosa que le dijo que su reacción era probablemente real. Pero él aun no entendía porque ella reaccionaria de esa manera. Hermione puso una mirada de determinación en su rostro, una que Harry conocía muy bien y la chica de repente se enderezo como un soldado. Al parecer estaba a punto de recibir uno de sus sermones.

—Harry, lo…

—¿Acaso no oíste lo que él te dijo, sangresucia? Sólo sus amigos pueden llamarlo por su nombre de pila y creo que tú no caes en esa categoría.

Ambos Gryffindor miraron a Draco que se había acercado a ellos después que Harry había salido de su escondite.

—Hola Draco, ¿dónde están los demás?— Preguntó Harry, sabiendo que tenía que calmar los ánimos antes que más cosas resultaran destruidas.

—El Señor Oscuro y mis padres fueron a una reunión con un clan de vampiros y el tío Severus está abajo en el laboratorio de pociones. Ya que la poción en la que está trabajando ha llegado a una etapa muy crítica estamos bajo órdenes de no molestarlo a menos que sea el fin de mundo.

—¿Y el dúo?

Harry sabía que no debía hablar de los gemelos con Hermione presente, al menos no por nombre. Después de todo se suponía que los dos pelirrojos estaban muertos, y era mejor que solo unos cuantos supieran la verdad. Disminuía el riesgo de que alguien que no debía se enterara de todo. Pero aún quería saber cómo estaban sus amigos.

—El Señor Oscuro los envió a una misión ya que estaban aburridos sin ti aquí y habían comenzado a molestar a todo el mundo.

Harry lo observó pensativo. Para que los gemelos fueran tras Voldemort con una de sus bromas de verdad debían estar muy aburridos. Quizá también podía ser su manera de lidiar con el hecho de que era su primera navidad lejos de su familia.

Dándose cuenta que se había olvidado que Hermione estaba en la habitación el cuerpo de Harry se puso tenso. No temía nada de Luna. Si la chica hubiera querido atacarlo ya lo habría hecho. Pero aunque Hermione nunca había levantado su varita en su contra había permitido que otros lo hicieran. ¿Y si ahora ella estaba lista para el siguiente paso?

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Granger? Mejor apúrate en explicar. Como Draco dijo Voldemort volverá en cualquier momento y dudo mucho que esté feliz de verte.

Harry vio lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, ella asintió y guardó su varita. Harry levantó una ceja, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. O Hermione era muy estúpida o quería mostrarle que de verdad no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo. Harry no estaba seguro de qué creer.

—Cuando Ron me llevó a las mazmorras, yo no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Él había estado con el director y me dijo que el profesor Dumbledore tenía una sorpresa para nosotros en las mazmorras—. Hermione habló lento mirándolo directamente a los ojos, era obvio que ella había pensado mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. —Al oír lo que me dijiste y al ver lo que el director y Ron te hicieron me hizo pensar. El Profesor Dumbledore siempre nos había dicho lo importante que es mostrar compasión y darles a las personas una segunda oportunidad. Y aún así lo que él te hizo no fue mejor de como los mortífagos tratan a sus prisioneros.

—Granger, lo que hacen los seguidores del Señor Oscuro no puede ser comparado a lo que le sucedió a Harry. Al menos los matamos con rapidez y los torturamos hasta que conseguimos la información que queremos. Y cuando la tenemos los matamos. Lo que le hicieron a él fue torturarlo por gusto. Si alguien es un bárbaro son ustedes los Gryffindor.

Harry observó con interés el intercambio entre Hermione y Draco. Ambos parecían atacarse mutuamente usándolo a él. Sólo escucharlos era suficiente para darle una jaqueca.

—Harry es mi amigo. He estado a su lado muchas veces, cuando tú sólo tratabas de complicar las cosas para nosotros.

—Eso puede haber sido así, sangresucia. Pero tú lo abandonaste cuando Harry más te necesitó. ¿Qué razones tiene él ahora para confiar en ti y cómo sabemos que no correrás donde tu preciado director a la primera oportunidad?

—¡Suficiente!

Finalmente los dos se callaron y volvieron su atención hacia él, como si esperaran que él tomara un bando en la discusión. Pasando una mano por su cabello, Harry suspiró con frustración.

—Ustedes actúan como niños peleando por su juguete favorito.

—Tonterías, un Malfoy jamás se dejaría caer tan bajo para algo así.

Harry silenció las protestas del rubio con una mirada que sabía que Draco reconocería. Después de todo la había usado cada vez que le había dicho a Draco todo lo que había visto que un Malfoy podía hacer. Viendo que el heredero Malfoy comprendió el mensaje, Harry le asintió brevemente antes de volver su atención a Hermione, sorprendido de ver la mirada triste que ella le dio.

—¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?— preguntó ella en voz baja y Harry decidió ignorar el bufido de molestia de Draco y responder la pregunta.

—Uno no sobrevive tener a un maniático tras de ti sin crecer.

—Pero pensé que Quien-Tu-Sabes ya no estaba tras de ti, ¿entonces…?

—De verdad, sangresucia. Para alguien que se supone es tan inteligente, en realidad eres muy estúpida. Harry está hablando de Dumbledore.

—Draco, apreciaría que dejaras de interrumpirme cuando hablo, y no uses esa palabra. Mi madre después de todo era lo que tú llamas una sangresucia.

Pese al tono calmado que uso mientras hablaba Draco captó la advertencia en su voz. El rubio cerró la boca de golpe y asintió, mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a la chica. Harry lo dejó. Sabía que no podía obligar a Draco a que dejara de lado el rencor, Harry también tenía dentro de él mucho rencor. Pero debía contar las pequeñas bendiciones y detener el uso de la palabra sangresucia era de una de ellas. Quizá debería conversarlo con Voldemort. Si pudiera lograr que los mortífagos se contuvieran de usar la palabra y que aceptaran que no eran los únicos con buena sangre. Harry sabía que no podía contar con milagros pero no costaba nada soñar.

Dándose cuenta que había estado mirando por bastante tiempo Harry dejo de divagar y volvió su atención a Hermione.

—Explícame qué estás haciendo aquí. La última vez que nos vimos estabas más que dispuesta a lavarte las manos de mí—. Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para hablar Harry interrumpió a la bruja antes que pudiera comenzar. —No quiero oír cualquier discurso que tengas preparado de antes. Dime lo que de verdad piensas.

Hermione vaciló, sus ojos se desenfocaron y Harry esperó con paciencia. Era la primera vez que veía a la bruja actuar así pero era necesario. Necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que ella quería y había aprendido que cuando Hermione hablaba sin un discurso preparado era más fácil saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

—Te extraño, Harry. Extraño al niño que me salvó del troll en primer año y que era mi amigo. Extraño escucharte hablar sobre Quidditch y arrastrarme contigo tras locas aventuras cada año. El niño que era el primero en saltar en defensa de las personas. Y lamento no haber hecho nada en ayudarte. Cuando al fin me di cuenta con quien estaba mi lealtad tú ya no estabas. No sabía cómo contactarte pero Luna me dijo que me mostraría cómo. Así que la seguí y vine aquí en tu busca para pedirte disculpas y de verdad lo siento mucho, Harry. Haré lo que sea para compensarte. Te juro que nunca he estado tan arrepentida en toda mi vida.

—Yo también— respondió tranquilo, mirándola a los ojos. —El niño que tu conocías ya no existe. Él murió la primera vez que Dumbledore intentó matarme—. Ante la mirada afligida en el rostro de la chica Harry se encontró continuando, sin importarle quién estuviera escuchando su conversación. —Tú me traicionaste. Tú, quien de todas las personas era la que esperaba escuchara mi versión de la historia, ignoraste como si nada cinco años de amistad. Así que soy yo quien lo lamenta porque tú rompiste mi confianza y esa ya era difícil de ganar. Pero supongo que tendré que seguir uno de los consejos de Dumbledore y darte una segunda oportunidad.

Harry hizo una mueca ante sus palabras pero de repente encontró su cara cubierta de pelo castaño mientras era abrazado con fuerza. Suponía que siempre acarrear tantos libros pesados le había dado bastante fuerza a Hermione.

—Gracias Harry, te prometo que nunca más te decepcionare de esa manera.

—Muy bien, pero recuerda, si vuelves a hacer algo así, no tendrás otra oportunidad. No permito que la gente que me pisotee quede sin castigo.

—Merlín, ya se volvieron un par de Hufflepuffs. Creo que voy a vomitar.

La voz de Draco los hizo detenerse y Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron.

—Gracias Harry.

Observó con horror a Hermione que parecía que se pondría a llorar. Podía lidiar con muchas cosas, pero chicas que lloraran no era una de ellas.

—No vas a llorar, ¿cierto?

Harry se estremeció cuando el horror fue claro en su voz pero pareció hacer reaccionar a Hermione.

—Claro que no, es sólo que estoy feliz.

Harry le envío a Draco una mirada desesperada pero el rubio parecía contento de observar desde lejos.

—Tú lidia con ella, Harry. Sólo quiero saber cómo planeas decirle de esto al Señor Oscuro sin que ella termine muerta.

Con un gruñido Harry se dejó caer al suelo. Al parecer cada vez que terminaba de lidiar con algún problema otro aparecía. Desde atrás escucho la voz de Luna.

—Al parecer el gatito de ojos verdes está sufriendo los efectos de la mordida de un nargle. Que alguien vaya en busca del nido antes que alguien más resulte mordido.

Al menos sabía que Luna siempre seguiría igual.

**)00(**

—¿Dónde está?

Voldemort cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación privada y entró. Tras él la puerta se cerró con seguro, haciendo que así nadie pudiera entrar o salir si no lo deseaba.

Había vuelto de su misión donde los vampiros, que había sido un éxito, sólo para ser informado por uno de los elfos domésticos que su Evan había regresado. Normalmente habría estado feliz pero Voldemort se había enterado que su amante tenía una visita y eso hizo que su temperamento explotara. Había decidido encargarse primero de la traidora Gryffindor antes de ir tras la otra bruja que había venido con ella. Saber que la otra persona estaba con Draco tranquilizó a Voldemort. Al menos así sabía que la chica no desaparecería mientras lidiaba con este problema.

Los dos adolescentes, que estaban sentados en el piso frente a la chimenea, lo miraron. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos al ver a la sangresucia sentada tan cerca de su Evan. Su mirada se endureció cuando la vio moverse tras su amante, usando a Evan como escudo, pero eso no la salvaría. Voldemort había leído lo que había dicho la chica sobre su amante en los periódicos. Ella lamentaría haber dicho una sola palabra sobre su preciado Evan.

—Hola Tom, ¿ya terminó tu reunión con los vampiros? Me sorprende que hayan querido reunirse contigo, pensé que los vampiros dormían a esta hora del día. Y gracias por el regalo. Me encanto ver a Remus otra vez, aunque dudo que Greyback esté dispuesto a dejarme visitarlo tanto tiempo una segunda vez.

Normalmente Evan no le hablaría así con otras personas presentes y Voldemort estaba curioso de oír que le había hecho su amante al alpha hombre lobo. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas de las que encargarse.

Voldemort continúo fulminando con la mirada a la chica tras su amante.

—Hazte a un lado, Evan.

Aunque sabía que podía maldecir a la chica con facilidad no quería arriesgarse a que Evan quedara en el medio de una pelea. Y corría el riesgo de que Evan fuera alcanzado por alguna maldición. Además le molestaba demasiado que ambos estuvieran tan cerca. Nadie tenía permitido estar tan cerca de Evan más que él.

—No— la voz de Evan era firme y no pudo notar ni un rastro de incertidumbre. Viendo en los ojos de Evan, Voldemort vio el desafío en ellos.

—Evan, sólo diré esto una vez más de manera amble. Aléjate de la sangresucia.

Voldemort iba a decir algo más cuando el sabor a jabón lleno su boca. Fulminando a Evan con la mirada uso el contra hechizo pero desafortunadamente el sabor a jabón continúo en su boca.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— dijo con voz baja, sabiendo que Evan sería capaz de oírlo. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que se podría oír el sonido de un alfiler cayendo.

—No uses esa palabra.

—¿Cuál palabra? ¿Hazte a un lado o sangresucia?— Voldemort no había terminado de hablar cuando tuvo que usar el contra hechizo otra vez. —¿Podrías parar de hacer eso?

Evan se levantó del piso con la barbilla en alto.

—Dejare de usar ese hechizo cuando dejes de usar esa palabra.

Voldemort se acercó y miro con enojo a Evan que no cedió.

—Muévete.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás entonces? ¿Usaras Cruciatus en mí?

—Si eso hace que escuches...

Por la manera en que los ojos de Evan se entrecerraron Voldemort supo que probablemente no debió decir eso. Estaban parados, frente a frente, jadeando. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era la de su respiración.

**)00(**

Harry fulminó a Voldemort con la mirada sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Si es así como lo quieres, entonces sólo tengo una cosa más que decirte, Voldemort.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué debería para esta guerra?

Una gran tristeza llenó a Harry mientras continuaba mirando al otro mago. Harry hizo a un lado a Voldemort con un empujón de su magia.

—Adiós Voldemort.

Agarrando a Hermione de la mano Harry se llevó a la chica con él mientras que con su magia abría la puerta. Apenas salieron de la habitación Harry comenzó a correr, obligando a que Hermione lo siguiera o cayera.

—No corras Harry.

—No Mione, nos vamos ahora.

Alcanzando las escaleras Harry no se molestó con bajar de manera normal. Sosteniendo a Hermione cerca de su cuerpo saltó por encima de la barandilla, ignorando la manera en que la bruja se tensó contra su cuerpo y el grito que escucho tras él. La caída fue corta y Harry fue cegado por el pelo que volaba a su alrededor. Juro hacer algo al respecto. Aunque le gustaba su cabello no iba a permitir que fuera un obstáculo para él.

Usando su magia Harry suavizo la caída y aunque el aterrizaje fue duro estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos fue lastimado. Levantó la mirada y vio que Luna y Draco estaban a un lado de la gran chimenea. Al menos le salvaba la molestia de ir en busca de ellos. El heredero Malfoy lucía aburrido mientras que Luna estaba tarareando en voz baja observándolos con una sonrisa de complicidad y Harry no se sorprendería si ella supiera todo lo que estaba pasando. Jaló del piso a Hermione para que siguiera moviéndose. Necesitaban marcharse antes de que Voldemort bloqueara todas las salidas.

Al alcanzar a los dos rubios notó que Draco al fin había captado que algo sucedía. El Slytherin observó a los Gryffindor con expresión pensativa. Harry notó que la entrada ya estaba una vez más reparada sin rastro de que algo hubiera sucedido allí hace sólo tres horas.

—¡Draco, Luna, nos vamos ahora!— habló con una fuerza en su voz que no había utilizado desde ese día en que Hogsmeade había sido atacado por la gente de Grindelwald. Aún así se sorprendió de ver que Draco seguía sus órdenes.

Luna ya tenía polvos flú en la mano, aunque no entendía cómo los había conseguido. No le sorprendería que ella tuviera guardado en el bolsillo. Quizás él debería seguir su ejemplo de ahora en adelante. Le aseguraría tener una conexión abierta al flú cada vez que lo necesitara.

Llevándose a los otros tres adolescentes con él, Harry se arrojó a las llamas verdes. Lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro vio a Voldemort a mitad de las escaleras. Ojos verdes se encontraron con orbes rojas y por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Entonces Harry se forzó a romper el contacto visual mientras se marchaban lejos de la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

**)00(**

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron disparados de la chimenea mientras él aun trataba de comprender lo que sucedía. La chica Lovegood lo había arrastrado por horas en la mansión buscando algún tipo de criatura de la que Draco nunca había oído antes. La única razón por la que no la dejo sola fue porque Harry le pidió que la cuidara. Ambos sabían qué tipos de peligros estaban escondidos en la mansión del Señor Oscuro. Pero Draco habría preferido estar con Harry. No le agradaba la idea de dejar al Gryffindor solo con la sangre… con Granger.

Luego, cuando habían vuelto al principio, por suerte los elfos domésticos ya habían arreglado todo después de la pelea, la chica se había rehusado a moverse del lugar.

Y de repente los dos Gryffindor habían llegado corriendo como si el mismísimo señor oscuro viniera en su persecución. Draco no había sido capaz de protestar cuando alguien lo había agarrado de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia el flú sin advertencia.

Y esa era la razón por la que Draco se encontraba en una situación en la que ningún Malfoy había estado antes. Su tío abuelo de Francia lo había estado pero él no contaba porque había sido desheredado por tener una aventura con un centauro. Por lo que Draco había podido averiguar el hombre había vivido una larga vida en el bosque con los centauros.

—Alguien saque el codo de mis costillas— dijo, tratando de averiguar si algo había sido alterado o le faltaba. No se suponía que le gente usara el flú de esa manera. Era un arte que los Malfoy habían aprendido a dominar desde que eran pequeños y ahora dos malditos Gryffindor y una loca Ravenclaw habían logrado destruir su puntaje perfecto.

Había dos cuerpos sobre él y uno abajo. Rodando, Draco empujó a las dos chicas de encima suyo al mismo tiempo liberando a Harry, que había contenido al caída con su propio cuerpo. Claro que eso era algo típico que haría un Gryffindor, sacrificarse por la seguridad de otros.

—¿A alguien le molestaría decirme qué sucedió? Juro que ustedes los Gryffindor no pueden estar solos ni por un momento sin que se metan en problemas.

—Cállate, Malfoy, y aléjate de Harry.

Draco iba a protestar cuando escuchó a Harry gemir cerca de su posición. El Gryffindor estaba entre Draco y las dos chicas, yaciendo boca abajo. Aparte de la suave respiración no había ninguna otra señal de que aún estuviera vivo.

De repente Harry se sentó y miró hacia la chimenea. Draco observó como Harry murmuró unas cuantas palabras y la chimenea brilló de color azul antes de volver a la normalidad. Al parecer satisfecho, Harry se dejó caer otra vez al suelo, sin importarle el desastre en la habitación.

—Así que, Harry ¿qué sucedió y dónde estamos?

—Mi casa— fue la suave respuesta que recibió.

—Casa, la última vez que lo comprobé, tú fuiste criado por tus familiares muggle. Dudo que tuvieran una conexión al flú.

Draco encontró ojos verdes enfocados directamente hacia él, ardiendo con una fuerza que envío un escalofrió por su espalda.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde crecí?

—Nadie sabe dónde creciste. Pero no es un secreto que creciste entre muggles. Y has dicho en varias ocasiones que no quieres regresar donde tus familiares. Así que no hace falta un genio para figurar dónde viviste. Y si alguien hubiera puesto manos a la obra el señor oscuro te habría encontrado hace mucho tiempo.

—Acéptalo. No los he visto hace tiempo.

Granger se movió hasta quedar sentada al lado de Harry, ignorando la mirada de enojo que Draco le envió.

—Pero Harry, ¿por qué podemos ver Hogwarts desde aquí?

Draco giró la cabeza con rapidez y miró por la ventana. Como Granger había dicho se podía ver Hogwarts e incluso más cerca se podía ver Hogsmeade. El heredero Malfoy finalmente supo dónde estaban. Pansy le había mostrado a él y a Blaise fotografías de este lugar en Historia de la Magia.

—Estamos en la casa de Evan James— dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación que parecía un desastre.

Harry sonrió y se froto la frente.

—Lamento el desorden pero la última vez que estuve aquí no tuve tiempo para limpiar.

El rostro de Harry se oscureció y se levantó de repente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras les hablaba.

—Díganle a Hubert que están aquí con mi permiso. Estaré afuera si me necesitan—. Tras esas palabras, Harry salió.

Cuando Harry dejó la habitación fue como si una tensión desconocida desapareciera. Draco se levantó y limpio su túnica con un movimiento de su varita. Mientras tanto sus ojos grises recorrían el lugar, observando cada detalle. Había hablado con Pansy y Blaise sobre visitar la casa de Evan James y Tom M. Ryddle cuando aún asistían a Hogwarts. Nunca lo habían hecho porque ese día habían encontrado al gatito en Hogsmeade. Draco gruñó y se habría golpeado a sí mismo de no ser porque tenía una audiencia. La chica Lovegood había llamado a Harry el gatito de ojos verdes con pelaje negro. Beleza calzaba con esa descripción. Draco no se sorprendería de saber que Beleza era en realidad la forma animaga de Harry. Con todas las cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos meses algo demasiado grande debería suceder para que se sorprendiera.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al darse cuenta que eso significaba que Harry había estado en la sala común de Slytherin. No solo eso sino que Draco había transfigurado juguetes para el gatito y había jugado con el maldito gato por horas junto a sus compañeros hasta que el animal se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Se preguntaba por qué Harry no había hablado de eso ni una sola vez.

—¿Cómo lograron pasar las protecciones?

La voz cautelosa hizo que Draco aferrara su varita al girar a ver a quién había hablado. Con el rabillo del ojo notó que Granger había hecho lo mismo mientras que Lovegood estaba mirando directo a la persona, o quizás debería decir fantasma. Hubert, porque Draco supuso que este era el Hubert del que había hablado Harry, era el fantasma de un niño, demasiado joven para haber asistido a Hogwarts o alguna otra escuela mágica. Cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una nariz demasiado grande para ese pequeño rostro. Quizá si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de crecer habría lucido mejor.

—¿Puedo preguntar si eres Hubert?— dijo Draco. Pese a que había crecido en el mundo mágico los fantasmas todavía lo perturbaban. Era algo sobre el asunto de estar muerto.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El fantasma miró de persona a persona asegurándose de mantener su distancia. Era claro que no confiaba en ninguno de ellos.

Para sorpresa de Draco fue Granger quien hablo primero.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, conmigo están Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy.

El fantasma volvió toda su atención hacia él y Draco esperó, queriendo saber lo que sucedería.

—Te pareces mucho a Abraxas Malfoy. Tom solía traerlo aquí junto a los dos Black para sus reuniones. No he visto a ninguno de ellos hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

—Abraxas Malfoy fue mi abuelo, murió de Dragón Pox cuando yo era pequeño.

El fantasma, Hubert, asintió con expresión pensativa.

—Qué pena. Él era un verdadero Malfoy, no como su padre, tu bisabuelo supongo.

Draco observó al fantasma, pensando en alguna pregunta que hacerle sobre su abuelo y su bisabuelo cuando Granger decidió hablar otra vez.

—No es por ser mal educados o algo así, pero ¿quién eres? Aún no respondes esa pregunta.

El fantasma flotaba cerca de la puerta mientras los observaba a los tres.

—Mi nombre es Hubert Prince y esta es la casa de mi familia. Mi familia se mudó poco después de mi muerte y nadie más vivió aquí hasta que Evan llegó.

Hubert casi sonaba orgulloso al decir el nombre de Evan. Pero de los tres al parecer sólo Granger no sabía quién era el verdadero Evan James.

—Díganme cómo lograron entrar aquí. Sé que Evan cambió las protecciones para que pueda entrar gente a la que les de permiso.

Draco le hizo una leve reverencia al fantasma, habiendo reconocido el nombre. Y aunque la familia Prince había sido una de las pequeñas familias sangrepura y este miembro de la familia llevaba muerto hace mucho tiempo había reglas que debía seguir.

—Nuestras disculpas por haber perturbado tu paz. Pero fuimos traídos aquí por aquel que conoces como Evan James.

El fantasma se animó ante la mención del alias de Harry.

—¿En serio?, creí haber oído su voz pero no estaba seguro. ¿Dónde está? No lo veo.

—El gatito de ojos verdes está afuera. Él ya se ha asegurado de que los amigos de la serpiente de plata no puedan seguirnos por el flú y ahora se está asegurando de que no puedan entrar por otros medios.

El fantasma miro a la chica Lovegood con expresión desconcertada.

—Harry está afuera— explicó Draco. Se giró un poco para mantener a las chicas en su vista. Pese a que Harry parecía haberlas aceptado no significaba que Draco iba a dejar de sospechar de ellas. Después de todo él era un Slytherin, no un confiado Gryffindor.

—Ya veo, como el fantasma de la casa les doy la bienvenida a todos.

Draco le asintió al fantasma.

—Y yo como heredero de la familia Malfoy agradezco tu hospitalidad.

Ahora que las formalidades ya habían pasado Draco se permitió mirar alrededor una vez más. Parecía como si un Griffin hubiera corrido por la habitación y una corazonada le dijo a Draco que el resto del lugar no estaría mucho mejor. Quería averiguar por qué todo estaba así pero primero tenía que averiguar porque habían dejado la mansión con tanta rapidez.

Draco palideció de repente. El señor oscuro lo mataría por haber dejado que Harry dejara la mansión sin permiso. En el calor del momento Draco no había pensado en eso. Pero ahora estaba seguro de haber firmado su pena de muerte.

**)00(**

Cuando Harry bajo sus brazos estaba sin aliento y todo sudoroso. En silencio se juro volver a trabajar en protecciones. Desde que había sido rescatado de Hogwarts se había puesto flojo. Si quería sobrevivir tendría que endurecerse. Y luego tendría que comenzar a proteger propiedades para los clientes de Gringotts una vez más. Eso sería si Dumbledore o Voldemort no lograban matarlo primero.

Pensar en el señor oscuro hizo que el temperamento de Harry destellara. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Y había pensado que significaba algo para él. Y claro que sabía que Voldemort no cambiara de repente como lidiaba esta guerra, ya habían tenido esa discusión. Pero no había razón para que Voldemort amenazara con maldecirlo. Todo lo que Harry le había pedido era que dejara de usar esa palabra. Aunque no debió usar ese hechizo contra Voldemort, en especial conociendo el temperamento del hombre pero pensó que quizás así sería más fácil que Voldemort comprendiera el mensaje que estaba tratando de darle.

Bufando, Harry le dio una patada al suelo, sintiendo el deseo de golpear algo. Sin molestarse en contenerlo se volvió para mirar un árbol grueso junto a él y lo golpeó tan duro como le fue posible. Sin importarle el dolor que sentía, Harry continuó golpeando el árbol, imaginando que era la cara de Voldemort en la que estaba desquitando su rabia.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho el árbol para que lo castigues de esta manera?

Harry se detuvo ante la conocida voz tras él.

—Vete.

—¿O vas a golpearme?

Las palabras le recordaron mucho lo que él le había dicho a Voldemort y la respiración de Harry se entrecortó.

—No, pero ahora quiero estar solo.

—Y yo quiero saber por qué dejamos la mansión del señor oscuro. ¿Así que por qué no me lo dices? O aún mejor, ¿por qué no regresamos a la mansión? Ya estamos en muchos problemas por habernos marchado.

Golpeando el árbol una vez más Harry hizo una mueca.

—No tengo planes de volver a ver a ese idiota, cabeza dura, de mente estrecha, hijo de puta con demasiados nombres.

Una pálida mano se apoyó en su brazo y un jalón hizo que Harry trastabillara hacia atrás y se alejara del árbol. Cuando Harry trato de avanzar una vez más dos brazos envolvieron su pecho e impidieron que se moviera.

—Draco, suéltame.

—Ahora que estamos claros de que no vas a lastimarme, voy a impedir que tú te lastimes. En serio Harry, ¿has visto tus manos? Tienes suerte que no te hayas quebrado nada. En todo caso igual necesitas que alguien las cure.

Siguiendo la línea visual de Draco, Harry hizo una mueca al ver cómo estaban sus manos. Estaban llenas de sangre y comenzaron a doler al darse cuenta del daño que les había causado. Trato de moverlas sólo para terminar haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Quizá tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. Soy un Malfoy después de todo. Ahora entremos. Mientras tanto puedes decirme qué estamos haciendo aquí en lugar de estar en la mansión del señor oscuro bebiendo algo caliente.

Asintiendo, Harry dejó que Draco lo llevara de vuelta a la casa. De repente se sintió cansado y sin energía. Si no fuera porque Draco lo sostenía Harry estaba seguro que sus piernas ya habrían cedido.

—Estaba sentado en la habitación de Voldemort con Hermione, estábamos hablando sobre diferentes cosas cuando entró de golpe. Se veía enojado y dispuesto a maldecir a Hermione o incluso matarla en el lugar. Cuando la llamó sangresucia me enojé y use un hechizo que he visto utilizar a la Sra. Weasley en sus hijos. Da la sensación de burbujas de jabón en la boca. Y déjame decirte que no es una sensación agradable.

**)00(**

Draco no estaba seguro de si estar horrorizado o divertido por el hecho de que alguien había usado ese hechizo en el señor oscuro. Era un hechizo común e incluso Draco había sentido sus efectos en su infancia.

—En todo caso, comenzamos a gritarnos y cuando le pregunté si también me maldeciría, me dijo que lo haría si con eso conseguía que siguiera órdenes.

El heredero Malfoy no necesitó escuchar la voz de Harry para saber cuánto le molestaba eso.

—Dijiste que ambos estaban enojados. ¿No podría ser que el señor oscuro sólo estuviera hablando por hablar?

—Puede ser, pero eso no significa que tenía razón para actuar así con Hermione.

A veces Draco no comprendía porque tenía que lidiar con Gryffindors. Parecían ser más problemas de lo que valían. Al mismo tiempo sabía que algo tenía que hacerse. No sería nada bueno que el señor oscuro y Harry estuvieran enojados.

—Trata de entender como debió sentirse. Cuando fuiste rescatado de las garras de Dumbledore estabas al borde de la muerte. Sabíamos que eso era culpa del director y de tus antiguos amigos. Y tú no nos habías dicho nada.

—Maldita sea Draco, Hermione no hizo nada.

—¿Y cómo se supone sabríamos eso?

Draco se sorprendió cuando Harry sacudió su cabeza con expresión derrotada en el rostro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ella no hizo nada de nada. Ella no me lastimó pero tampoco me ayudó. La única vez que ella se presentó sólo me miró y yo deje de hablarle.

Draco se preguntó si debería insistir que le pagaran por esto. Cuando había liberado a Harry no había esperado que las cosas tomaran este rumbo. Si esto pasaba la cantidad suficiente de veces podría comenzar una carrera como sicólogo. Aunque su padre lo mataría antes de que algo así sucediera. Si un Malfoy quería trabajar tenía que ser en algo que calzara con sus estándares y en especial no en algo muggle.

—Por lo que he visto tú no tienes razones para confiar en ella. Por lo que sabemos ella puede estar aquí esperando la oportunidad de apuñalarte por la espalda apenas pueda. Diría que no valió la pena una pelea con el señor oscuro.

—Quizá, pero Hermione me dio un Juramento Inquebrantable, además es mi amiga. No digo que confió en ella o algo así, pero necesito toda la ayuda que puedo conseguir. Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año y estoy seguro de que será de gran ayuda. Ella sólo tiene que dejar de lado algunos de sus prejuicios sobre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

—Quizás aun hay esperanzas para ti, Harry— sonrió Draco cuando Harry se largo a reír. Quizás no terminarían todos muertos por las acciones del Gryffindor.

**)00(**

—¿Dónde está?— Voldemort maldijo.

Pettigrew, que tuvo la mala suerte de entrar en la habitación cuando Voldemort descubrió que no podía seguir a Evan a través del flú, yacía en el suelo gimiendo. Voldemort miró con desprecio a la patética excusa de mago. La única razón por la que mantenía a Pettigrew era por la forma animaga del Gryffindor que le permitía la entrada donde otros no podían. Aparte de eso no tenía más uso que como entretención para Nagini de vez en cuando.

Ignorando al quejoso desastre en el suelo Voldemort se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras. Su anterior buen humor se había evaporado y ahora sólo quería maldecir a alguien. Al llegar a la parte alta de las escaleras se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Evan había saltado desde esta atura sin vacilar. Era una sorpresa que no se lastimara pero Voldemort suponía que debía agradecerle a la magia por eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, continúo hasta su habitación. Quería encontrar a Evan, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que volver a sus negociaciones con los vampiros. La única razón por la que había regresado era porque habían accedido a un breve descanso. Tendría que regresar pronto, pero al mismo tiempo Evan tenía que ser encontrado antes que algo le sucediera.

Encontrar a Severus dentro de su habitación forzó a que Voldemort se calmara. No quería desquitar su rabia con alguien que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. El hombre de cabello negro hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retomar su calmada postura.

—Severus, tengo una misión para ti— Vio como el maestro de pociones levantaba una ceja de manera interrogadora. Era claro que el mago esperaba hacer otra poción para él.

Quitándose el collar que Evan le había dado hace tantos años, Voldemort, con reluctancia se lo paso al hombre.

—Evan ha huido con Draco, una chica sangresucia y otra chica que reportaron los elfos domésticos. Los encontraras, si no puedes traerlos de vuelta, te reportaras conmigo y yo me encargare de ellos.

Las preguntas estaban claras en el rostro de Severus cuando tomó el collar de manos de Voldemort, pero no las hizo y Voldemort no dio ninguna explicación.

—Encárgate de eso a la brevedad. Recuerda reportar cuando sepas algo.

**)00(**

Harry ignoró las miradas de enojo que Draco le enviaba mientras seguía limpiando la habitación con magia. Al parecer el rubio pensaba que tal labor estaba bajo los estándares Malfoy ya que normalmente tenía elfos domésticos que hacían el aseo por él. Harry por otro lado estaba más que feliz de hacer este trabajo. Y de no ser porque Hermione había vendado sus manos y le había ordenado no usarlas mucho, feliz lo habría hecho a la manera muggle.

Por eso Harry ya había estado trabajando por horas, haciendo que la casa luciera cada vez más como antes. Había enviado a Hermione y Luna afuera, al ser menores de edad e incapaces de realizar magia sin varita no podían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y por lo tanto sólo se interpondrían en su camino. Desafortunadamente no había logrado que Draco se les uniera. Cuando le había sugerido al rubio que debía ir afuera, éste le había dado la primera de las miradas molestas proclamando que hasta que regresaran donde el señor oscuro él no dejaría el lado de Harry.

Con el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo ver a Hubert observándolos. Al parecer tenía dos perros guardianes ya que Hubert parecía tener toda la intención de acecharlo durante todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí.

Una palmada en su cabeza sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y se giro enojado hacia el rubio que tenía una expresión molesta.

—¿Has oído algo de lo que te dije, Harry?

Sonriendo ligeramente Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces era tu voz la que oí? Lo siento, pensé que era una mosca molesta. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Te pregunte qué has pensado sobre regresar a la mansión del señor oscuro.

—No regresaré.

El silencio que siguió convenció a Harry de que la conversación había terminado y se giró para continuar su trabajo. Una mano en su brazo detuvo a Harry de seguir con esa idea.

—No puedes decir en serio que nos quedaremos aquí. Está sucio, es pequeño y no hay elfos domésticos. Y qué hay de la comida, ¿y dónde dormiré?— el tono de pánico en la voz de Draco hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

—Pensé que Luna y Hermione podían dormir en mi vieja habitación hasta que regresen a sus casas.

—¿Y yo? No creas que compartiré habitación con alguien. Soy un Malfoy.

—Supongo que puedes quedarte en la vieja habitación de Tom.

Por alguna razón a Harry no le gusto la idea de que alguien se quedara en esa habitación pero no podía evitarse. No había otra habitación en la casa que pudiera usarse para dormir.

—Muéstrame la habitación.

Asintiendo, Harry guió a Draco por las escaleras. Aún no había visto la habitación pero Harry ya sabía lo que vería. A diferencia de las demás habitaciones Voldemort ya había sacado sus cosas de aquí, dejándola vacía. Por suerte aun estaba la cama y un par de muebles. Usando un hechizo de limpieza Harry consideró al habitación lista y se giró para mirar a Draco que estaba parado en la puerta.

—Supongo que esto es aceptable. Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta sobre la comida.

Harry cerró la boca. Estaba bastante seguro de que Voldemort estaría buscándolos lo que significaba que no podrían salir de las protecciones porque si no serian encontrados. Pero todavía necesitaban conseguir comida de alguna manera.

—Draco, ¿cómo compra comida tu familia?

—¿Cómo puedes hacer una pregunta tan estúpida? Ningún Malfoy se rebajaría tanto como para comprar comida. ¿Para qué crees que tenemos elfos domésticos?

Harry podría haberse golpeado. Debió saber que un sangrepura jamás compraría comida. Y aunque Harry no tenía dudas de que Dobby no tendría problemas en ayudarlo no podía arriesgarse a que Dumbledore se enterara. Eso le dejaba solamente una posibilidad.

—¡Kreacher!

En el tiempo de espera Harry se removió nervioso. Aunque Sirius lo había nombrado su heredero eso no significaba que el elfo doméstico escucharía su llamada. Era muy probable que el elfo decidiera ignorarlo antes que seguir una orden suya.

Un pop resonó y el sucio y viejo elfo doméstico apareció en el medio de la pequeña habitación.

—Asqueroso mestizo amante de sangres sucias. El ama de Kreacher estaría avergonzada de saber que Kreacher se ve obligado a servir a un indigno.

Compartiendo una mirada con Draco, Harry aclaró su garganta, haciendo que el elfo se diera cuenta de su presencia. Kreacher le hizo una reverencia a Draco, reconociendo a un Malfoy cuando lo veía, antes de volver su atención a Harry. Harry se quedó quieto mientras dejaba que Kreacher observara su nuevo look. Harry sabía que ahora lucía muy diferente de la última vez que se habían visto. En ese entonces había sido un chico ingenuo que confiaba en todo el mundo. A Harry le gustaba pensar que ahora era más inteligente. No sólo eso, su apariencia había cambiado. Aunque no era mucho Harry sabia que con el cabello largo y sin anteojos era más difícil de reconocer.

Mientras Kreacher lo observaba Harry estaba tratando de idear una manera para que el elfo doméstico siguiera órdenes. En especial las suyas.

—Como tu nuevo amo, seguirás todas mis órdenes de ahora en adelante, Kreacher.

El elfo doméstico lo miró con desprecio y estaba más que dispuesto a expresar su opinión sobre el asunto.

—¿Y porque Kreacher tiene que seguir las palabras de un mestizo? El ama estaría horrorizada de saber a quién está obligado a servir el viejo y pobre Kreacher. Mestizos y traidores de la sangre. Lo próximo que veré será un sangresucia.

La paciencia de Harry se acabó después de escuchar a Kreacher lo suficiente.

—Escucha bien, Kreacher. No soy un mestizo. Ya que mis padres eran mágicos yo soy un sangrepura de primera generación. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter-Black lo que significa que tengo todo el derecho de actuar como un lord. Y conocí a Walburga y Orion Black cuando ellos aún asistían a Hogwarts. Este es mi hogar y ellos a menudo se reunían aquí con Tom y Abraxas para hacer planes para el futuro. Y si todavía no crees que es suficiente puedes contactar a Walburga y preguntarle quien era Evan James. Cuando por fin te des cuenta que eres mi elfo doméstico te encargaras de preparar comida para mí y para mis invitados.

Kreacher desapareció sin decir palabra y dejó a Harry y a Draco solos en la habitación.

—Nunca me dijiste que eras el heredero de dos familias sangrepura.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry salió de la habitación viendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer allí.

—En realidad soy el lord de dos familias sangrepura y no sólo el heredero. Normalmente no podría llamarme lord porque soy menor de edad pero ya que cumplí la mayoría de edad en el pasado Ragnok amablemente se hizo cargo de esos detalles. Con todas las cosas que han pasado creo que lo olvidé.

—Sólo tú, Harry.

—Por supuesto, si fuera otra persona no sería yo.

Bajaron las escaleras y Harry estuvo complacido de ver que la cena ya estaba puesta sobre la mesa. Hermione estaba parada cerca de la mesa, como insegura de sentarse o no mientras que Luna ya se había sentado y estaba esperando que los demás siguieran su ejemplo.

Harry tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa, Draco se sentó a su derecha al lado de Luna y al otro lado, mas lejos estaba Hermione. Al ver como se habían sentado Harry frunció el ceño pero no comentó. Suponía que era mejor no tener a Draco y Hermione sentado juntos. Quizás era algo que la casa no sobreviviría. Y Draco había dejado claro que no confiaba en Hermione así que Harry suponía que tenía sentido que el rubio quisiera sentarse a su lado.

Después de revisar que Kreacher no había envenenado la comida, Harry comenzó a comer. La forma en que el elfo doméstico había seguido sus órdenes lo hizo desconfiar. Aunque esto continuara Harry suponía que le costaría un tiempo no sentirse inquieto sobre eso.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Harry podía sentir que los demás adolescentes lo observaban, probablemente esperando que se quebrara o algo así y Harry los ignoró mientras repasaba los acontecimientos en su cabeza.

Después de discutir con Voldemort no había pensado en mucho aparte de huir. Sabiendo que no podía dejar a Hermione y Luna allí se las había llevado con él. Y ya que Draco también había estado allí Harry sólo siguió la corriente y también se había llevado al rubio. Su casa era el único lugar seguro que tenia así que para Harry fue natural ir allí.

Ahora se encontraba con tres adolescentes bajo su cuidado, aunque dos eran mayores que él y enemigos. Por lo que sabía Voldemort probablemente lo quería muerto, después de todo el hombre había matado gente por menos de lo que Harry había hecho. Y aun tenía que lidiar con el problema de Dumbledore.

Al levantar la mirada los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Luna y sintió que una idea lo asaltaba.

—Luna, tu padre aun tiene su periódico, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Harry. Si estás interesado puedo conseguirte una edición.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte. Pero pensaba, ¿qué opinaría tu padre si ponemos un artículo sobre Dumbledore?

—Estoy seguro que estaría interesado. Pero debes saber que El Quisquilloso sólo escribe la verdad.

Sonriendo e ignorando las miradas de confusión que recibió de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, Harry volvió la atención a su comida.

—Créeme, la verdad es la única cosa que tengo planeada decir.


	22. Capitulo 22

 

Harry bajó los pies del sofá e hizo una mueca cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el suelo frío. Tendría que buscar el hechizo que utilizaban en la casa de Voldemort. En ninguna de las habitaciones de ese lugar había sentido el suelo frío.

Envolviéndose en las mantas, Harry se levantó y bostezó. Sabía que tenía que averiguar qué estaba causando el disturbio en las protecciones. Al menos no era nada como cuando Grindelwald había tratado de llamar su atención, y a menos que Voldemort o Dumbledore estuvieran a la puerta, Harry estaba seguro de que las protecciones podrían mantener a la persona afuera. En realidad se sentía como un toque molesto en vez de un verdadero ataque. Desafortunadamente las protecciones no le decían quién era y después de todo se suponía que nadie sabía que estaba ahí.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al salir. Harry silenció a Hubert con una mirada, dejándole saber al fantasma que se encargaría él solo del problema y cerró la puerta tras él. Levantando la mirada vio que el cielo estaba libre de nubes y las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo habitual. Haciendo una mueca, Harry alejó la mirada, las estrellas le recordaron mucho la extraña manera en que los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban y quería dejar de pensar en eso lo más posible.

Lanzó un hechizo de calor en sus pies desnudos y en sus manos vendadas. Hermione lo colgaría si supiera que salió sin estar apropiadamente vestido.

Cerrando los ojos tocó su magia y buscó el lugar donde las protecciones estaban siendo perturbadas.

Abriendo sus ojos una vez más, Harry se dirigió por el camino libre de nieve. Por suerte el hechizo que había lanzado hace todos esos años para mantener el camino sin nieve aún parecía estar funcionando como debía. Siguió el camino hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Si alguien quisiera atacarlo sería el lugar perfecto. Claro que para eso tendrían que atravesar las protecciones.

Observó entre la oscuridad sin lograr ver nada extraño. Pese a la luz que proveían las estrellas estaba muy oscuro para ver quién había perturbado las protecciones que lo despertaron. Por todo lo que sabía podía ser uno de los niños de Hogsmeade que quería ver si era capaz de atravesar las protecciones. Al igual que con la Casa de los Gritos había algo hipnótico sobre lo prohibido y lo desconocido. Harry se había encontrado en esa situación muchas veces para entenderlo.

—Potter, muéstrate para que ambos dejemos de perder el tiempo. Ya he pasado mucho tiempo buscándote. O me dejas entrar o vienes hasta aquí—. Mientras Snape hablaba el hombre fue iluminado por una suave luz azul. El maestro de Pociones estaba vestido con una cálida túnica invernal y Harry no se sorprendió de notar que era negra. Eso y el cabello negro habían hecho al hombre desaparecer en la noche. La luz azul probablemente era por un hechizo. —Potter, si no me dejas entrar ahora terminaras limpiando calderos hasta tu muerte.

Con reluctancia, Harry bajó las protecciones para que Snape pudiera entrar. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre no estaba bromeando.

Lanzando un  _lumus_  para que Snape pudiera verlo, Harry esperó que el profesor se acercara. Una vez que Snape al fin estuvo parado frente a él, más bien elevándose sobre él, Harry abrió la boca.

—No regresaré.

Snape levantó una ceja y Harry sintió que se sonrojaba pese al frio.

—¿En serio, Potter? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que escucharé una palabra de lo que digas?

—Antes de que alcance su varita las protecciones ya habrán regresado a su estado original. Siguen mis órdenes y pueden expulsarlo de aquí antes de que su cerebro registre lo que sucede. Y créame cuando le digo que no es una experiencia agradable.

Harry habló con calma pese a la tensión en su cuerpo y esperó la respuesta de Snape.

—Parece que tus modales son tan malos como los de tu padre, Potter. ¿Vamos a estar parados aquí toda la noche o me invitaras a entrar?

Pese al tono mordaz del hombre Harry se encontró sonriendo.

—Me gusta pensar que soy mi propia persona en vez de una reencarnación de mis padres. De verdad dudo que ellos hayan pasado por las mismas cosas que yo.

—Veo que aún piensas que eres mejor que los demás, Potter.

Harry sintió que su sonrisa aumentaba y rodó los ojos ante las palabras del hombre.

—Si usted lo dice. Ahora, no sé usted, pero a mí no me gusta estar parado en el frio. Si promete no lastimar a ninguno de mis invitados y no deja entrar a nadie a quien yo no le haya permitido la entrada entonces está invitado a seguirme.

—Sólo accedo a esto porque estaremos más calientes adentro que quedarnos fuera toda la noche. Pero tienes que lidiar en cómo haces los tratos, en especial cuando lo haces con Slytherins. No dijiste nada de yo lastimarte o tu a mí en el proceso. Hay varias maneras en que podría conseguir que estés de acuerdo con algo que deseo.

Cuando Harry se giró para volver a la casa dejó caer las protecciones, sabiendo que no tenía razón para echar a Snape ahora. Incluso con la promesa de Snape, Harry desconfiaba, sabiendo que había mucha gente a la que le gustaría que le sirvieran su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Su trabajo era hacérselos lo más difícil posible.

—¿Así que Voldemort lo envió a usted en lugar de venir él mismo?

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso. Por un lado estaba decepcionado de pensar que Voldemort parecía simplemente haber renunciado a él. Al mismo tiempo le daba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y prioridades, algo que necesitaba para saber si podría ser capaz de hacer todos los esfuerzos reales en la guerra.

—A diferencia de ti, el señor oscuro no tiene tiempo libre para ir y venir. Cuando tú decidiste marcharse él se vio obligado a regresar a la reunión con el clan de los vampiros—. Harry hizo un sonido de entendimiento. Al menos eso explicaba por qué Voldemort no había venido por él como había esperado que hiciera—. En lugar de eso, me dio este collar y me envío a buscarte. Como estaban las cosas no le dejaste más opción. También me informó que no debía regresar hasta que te encontrara.

—Ahora ya lo hizo, así que puede decirle que no volveré.

—No soy tu mensajero, chico.

Dándose la vuelta de golpe, Harry quedó cara a cara con Snape.

—Puede ser así, profesor. Pero tengo mis razones para no querer regresar. ¿Acaso sabe por qué me marché?

Cuando el silencio fue su única respuesta Harry se volvió a dar la vuelta y siguió por el camino. De verdad necesitaba dormir antes de lidiar con todo esto.

Después de una pausa Snape lo siguió, las largas piernas del hombre lo llevaron con rapidez al lado de Harry.

—Le informaré al señor oscuro de tus intenciones mañana, por lechuza. Pero tendrás que explicarme que sucedió entre ustedes. Y no espero que tengas un laboratorio de pociones en tu casa donde pueda preparar las pociones que él requiere.

Mirando sobre su hombro Harry sonrió.

—En realidad sí tengo, pero tendrá que revisarlo usted mismo, porque no sé si está bien o no.

—No creí vivir para ver el día en que un Potter admitiera que hay algo que no sabe.

El tono bajo le dijo a Harry que Snape había hablado para sí mismo pero aún así se encontró respondiéndole.

—Para ser espía usted no es muy observador. O si no habría visto que cambié. No soy el niño al que le enseñó en Hogwarts. Y gracias a Salazar por eso o si no habría comenzado a dudar de la sanidad mental de Voldemort.

—¿Pero eso significaría que tendría una sanidad mental en primer lugar para cuestionar?

**)00(**

_¿Albus Dumbledore Líder de la Luz?_

_La mayoría de nosotros ha crecido con las historias de cómo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero y Jefe de Magos, vencedor de Grindelwald, el más grande señor oscuro hasta quienes-ustedes-saben._

_Pero hace dos días yo, Xenophilius Lovegood fui contactado por Evan James, quién afirma lo contrario y que también dice tener pruebas para acompañar su historia. Interesado en ver cuáles eran esas pruebas accedí a reunirme con este hombre en una ubicación secreta para proteger a quien entrevistaría._

_XL: Hola Sr. James._

_EJ: Hola, Sr. Lovegood. Por favor, llámeme Evan. Cuando alguien usa mi apellido siento que debería estar mirando tras mi hombro._

_XL: Está bien, entonces tendrá que llamarme Xenophilius. Ahora, por lo que me dijo en su carta, ¿tiene algo que decirme sobre el director Dumbledore?_

_EJ: Sí, ¿pero le gustaría servirse algo? Me temo que esto tomara tiempo._

_Después de servir el té estuvimos listos para comenzar la entrevista._

_XL: ¿Puedo preguntar qué le ha hecho compartir esta historia con nosotros ahora?_

_EJ: He vivido dos guerras y no me gusta cómo se está encaminando esta. Creí que sería bueno que la gente supiera a quien están dejando que los guie, por eso le escribí._

_XL: ¿Pero por qué ahora?_

_EJ: No tengo una respuesta verdadera más que pensé que era el momento correcto. He vivido una larga vida y he visto mucho. He sido obligado a estar escondido debido a razones fuera de mi control._

_XL: Me dice que tiene pruebas de que el director Dumbledore no es el mago de la luz que conocemos._

_EJ: Supongo que será mejor que comience mi historia ahora. Todo comenzó un día en el Callejón Diagon. Vi a Dumbledore entra al Callejón Knockturn junto con una persona en una capa con capucha. Curioso los seguí y eso demostró después ser algo bueno. Verá, la persona bajo la capucha resultó ser en realidad Gellert Grindelwald, que era el líder de la oscuridad en ese entonces._

_XL: No es un secreto que Grindelwald y el director Dumbledore fueron amigos cuando niños._

_EJ: Eso puede ser cierto Xenophilius, pero como le dije, en ese entonces ya era el señor oscuro. Eso significa que ya había matado a mucha gente y estaba tratando de derrotar al Ministerio. Además, Dumbledore y Grindelwald no sólo fueron amigos de la infancia, también amantes durante mucho tiempo._

_XL: ¿Pero qué pruebas tiene de que eso en realidad sucedió?_

_EJ: Desafortunadamente de eso no tengo pruebas. Pero su amado líder me lanzo la Maldición Asesina, por suerte falló o yo no estaría aquí hoy. Pero incluso en ese entonces los Aurores estaban pendientes de los hechizos y maldiciones que se realizaban en el Callejón Diagon. Si quiere, puede revisar los archivos. Ahí verá que Albus Dumbledore fue arrestado pero luego liberado por falta de pruebas._

_XL: ¿Por qué no conto todo en ese momento?_

_EJ: Creo que esa es una historia para otra ocasión._

_XL: ¿Algo más para apoyar su afirmación sobre el director?_

_EJ: Grindelwald se me acercó una noche._

_XL: ¿En serio? ¿Qué quería de usted, cómo logró sobrevivir y cómo nuestros lectores pueden saber que está diciendo la verdad?_

_EJ: Puede invitar a otro hacedor de protecciones para revisarlas porque yo estaba a un lado de ellas, mientras él estaba al otro lado._

_XL: ¿Qué sucedió?_

_EJ: Él quería que me le uniera y yo decliné._

_XL: Supongo que él no lo tomó amablemente._

_EJ: Usted estará sorprendido. Él vio como que yo no estaba listo y me dio tiempo para decidir su oferta._

_XL: Interesante._

_EJ: Nunca dije que sonaría cuerdo o que lo fuera. Por otro lado, ¿qué define la cordura?_

_XL: Es una muy buena pregunta, aunque creo que nos desviamos del tema._

_EJ: Creo que tiene razón._

_XL: No hay problemas, pero me estaba preguntando. Hasta ahora todo lo que nos ha dicho es una historia interesante pero creo que nuestros lectores necesitan pruebas reales para creer su historia._

_EJ: Muy bien, ¿qué sabe sobre la muerte de Grindelwald?_

_XL: Lo que está en todos los libros de historia. Grindelwald atacó Hogsmeade y Dumbledore lo derrotó mientras defendía a algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts y a la gente que vivía en Hogsmeade._

_EJ: Verá, ahí es donde todo está equivocado. No tengo idea de en dónde Dumbledore pasó su tiempo durante el ataque de Hogsmeade, pero sé con seguridad que Albus Dumbledore no fue quien mató a Grindelwald._

_XL: ¿En serio? ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?_

_EJ: Yo vivía cerca de Hogsmeade en ese tiempo, así que vi cuando Grindelwald atacó el pueblo. Ya que tengo entrenamiento de Defensa decidí unirme a la pelea. Una amiga mía afirmaba que tenía un complejo de héroe. Ella decía que yo no podía ver a alguien en problemas sin apresurarme a ayudar. Una vez allí me encontré cara a cara con Grindelwald, luchamos porque decliné su oferta una vez más. Debo decir que me sorprendí de que un peleador tan malo llegara a convertirse en señor oscuro. Diría que la única razón por la que llegó tan lejos es por suerte y nada más._

_XL: ¿Usted quiere que yo crea que el director Dumbledore se supone es un mentiroso pero que fue usted quien derrotó a Grindelwald?_

_EJ: No estoy diciéndole lo que debe creer, pero estoy diciéndole lo que de verdad sucedió. Pero si revisa la declaración sobre quién murió en esa fecha se verá que Evan James, hacedor de protecciones, fue declarado muerto con Albus Dumbledore como testigo. Y sin embargo, yo estoy sentado aquí, vivo y respirando. Si eso no es prueba suficiente para la gente, pueden contactar a Gringotts donde serán capaces de testificar quien soy._

_XL: Pero eso fue algo que hizo hace años. Creo que mucha gente estará de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que el profesor Dumbledore no es así hoy._

_EJ: Todos sabemos que Dumbledore es un partidario de los muggles y sus derechos, ¿cierto?_

_XL: Sí, creo que eso es bastante conocido._

_EJ: Pero me pregunto, ¿es eso una buena idea? Debe haber una razón por la que nuestro mundo se escondió del mundo muggle en primer lugar._

_XL: La cacería de brujas._

_EJ: Nuestros ancestros observaron a los muggles y temieron lo que los muggles pudieran hacer si se enteraban de nosotros. Dumbledore quiere que veamos a los muggles como nuestros iguales y mientras que estoy de acuerdo con eso, no creo que podamos ser capaces de vivir lado a lado._

_XL: Así que usted está de acuerdo con los ideales de Quien Usted Sabe en la guerra._

_EJ: No, comparto los mismos puntos de vista que Tom Ryddle._

_XL: ¿Quién?_

_EJ: Él fue un estudiante en Hogwarts como hace cincuenta años, lo adopté cuando él recién había terminado su segundo año. Tom tenía muchas ideas interesantes sobre el futuro. Pensó en muchas maneras de hacer todo mejor. Como está el sistema escolar ahora, los nacidos muggle están atrasando a aquellos criados en el mundo mágico. A diferencia de lo que sostiene Dumbledore son los planes de Voldemort, deberíamos crear una segunda escuela, donde los nacidos muggle sean introducidos a la magia a edad más temprana. Les daría tiempo para alcanzar a los niños sangrepura y nos aseguraríamos de que comprendan mejor el mundo en el que están entrando. También sería prudente que la gente del ministerio observara a los nacidos muggle para asegurarse de que sus familias los están tratando bien._

_XL: ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de conocer a este Sr. Ryddle?_

_EJ: Desafortunadamente no. Pero estoy seguro de que él accederá cuando lea este artículo._

_Después de eso me despedí de Evan James con más preguntas de las que tenía cuando recién me había contactado el hombre. ¿Dice el Sr. James la verdad? ¿Acaso el gran líder del a luz de verdad seguía a Grindelwald? ¿Fue el Sr. James quien mató a Grindelwald y porque Albus Dumbledore mintió sobre eso? Para la edición de la próxima semana, espero habré conseguido una entrevista con Albus Dumbledore. Ojalá ilumine este misterio._

Voldemort lentamente dejó a un lado el periódico, manteniendo su rostro sin expresión.

—No te imagine como lectora de este tipo de periódico.

Narcissa dejó su taza en la mesita.

—En realidad no lo soy. Fue Draco quien me lo envío esta mañana. Pensé que el articulo podría interesarle.

—¿Tenía algo más que reportar?

El señor oscuro observó la lechuza que estaba posada en la silla de Narcissa. Hedwig lo fulminaba con la mirada y por alguna razón Voldemort tenía la sensación de que la lechuza no estaba feliz por la manera en que había tratado a Evan. Y como estaban las cosas, Draco y Severus eran sus únicas fuentes para saber cómo estaba Evan y antes de este artículo no había oído palabras de ellos desde que Severus lo había contactado para decirle que había encontrado al chico.

—Me dijo que están todos bien pero que encuentra las condiciones de vida bastante horribles y el lugar es demasiado pequeño para un Malfoy. Desafortunadamente parece que Evan no tiene intenciones de regresar. En realidad creo que la carta que tiene la lechuza es para usted.

—Tienes permitido marcharte.

Voldemort esperó hasta que Narcissa cerró la puerta tras ella, que pareció tomar demasiado tiempo en salir del lugar, antes de intentar acercarse a la lechuza. Desde donde estaba podía observar muy bien a la lechuza.

—Escucha, no me agradas y yo no te agrado. Pero a ambos nos importa Evan, así que tenemos que trabajar juntos para que él pueda regresar aquí donde puedo mantenerlo a salvo.

Voldemort estaba seguro de haber perdido la cabeza cuando la lechuza asintió. Quizás Evan tenía razón al decir que Hedwig era tan inteligente como Ares.

—Ven aquí ave, dame la carta que tu amo me ha escrito.

Voldemort casi dejó escapar un grito de triunfo cuando la lechuza se posó en la mesa frente a él, pero se detuvo para no asustar al ave.

Extendió la mano para tomar la carta, ignorando la forma en que su mano temblaba, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que había recibido una carta de su Evan. Un grito se abrió paso por sus labios cuando la lechuza cerró su pico alrededor de uno de sus dedos. Voldemort contuvo el deseo de castigar al ave por su acción. Maldecir a la maldita ave de Evan no sería bueno para recuperar a su amante.

—¡Maldita ave, pásame la carta ahora!—. Gruñendo, Voldemort escondió el rostro entre las manos. —¿De verdad he caído tan bajo que ahora estoy discutiendo con un ave?

Claro que nadie le respondió, pero al parecer el ave sintió simpatía por él y le dejó tomar la carta en su quinto intento. Acomodándose en la silla abrió la carta y la vista de la letra de Evan lo saludó:

_Voldemort,_

_Suponiendo que no has maldecido a Hedwig, amablemente te pido que no lo hagas. Si encuentras que es una petición muy difícil, tendrás que buscar otra lechuza para entregar las cartas o realizar un Juramento Inquebrantable de que ella no será lastimada, sin importar que noticias te lleve._

_No puedo decir que lamento lo que dije e hice. Si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo y ambos sabemos que No debo decir mentiras. Todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora es que estoy bien y seguro. Y ya que Snape y Draco están conmigo estoy seguro de que ya sabes dónde estoy. Solo para que lo sepas, es en serio lo que dije. Seré parte de la guerra y ayudaré lo más que pueda. Pero no puedes esperar que siga tus reglas como si fuera uno de tus mortífagos. De acuerdo con la profecía me marcaste como tu igual. Esto significa que no puedes actuar todo poderoso a mí alrededor._

_Podemos organizar una reunión donde podamos discutir nuestros roles en la guerra pero en estos momentos creo que es mejor para ambos que nos mantengamos separados. Espero que te haya gustado el artículo y creo que las ventas de El Quisquilloso deben haber aumentado. Me pregunto cuál será la respuesta de Dumbledore._

_Harry Potter alias Evan James_

_P.D. ¿Sabías que Hubert y Snape están relacionados? Al parecer la madre de Snape era la hermanita de Hubert._

Voldemort se quedó sentado por un largo rato sin moverse, sólo observando la carta en su mano. Si Evan pensaba que podía permanecer desaparecido como si nada tendría que pensar de nuevo. Pero Voldemort le daría tiempo para calmarse antes de tomar acción.

**)00(**

La expresión facial de Albus era una mezcla entre verdadero horror y shock. Él ya sabía que iba a ser malo cuando leyó el nombre de la persona entrevistada en el artículo. Pero no impidió que se ahogara con un caramelo de limón cuando comenzó a leer la historia.

De todas las cosas que Potter pudo haber hecho, Albus jamás había esperado que el chico recurriera a los periódicos. Sabía lo mucho que a Potter le desagradaba El Profeta por todos los artículos que el periódico había impreso sobre él y suponía que eso significaba que el chico despreciaba a todos los periódicos. Y fue una movida bastante Slytherin de parte del chico. Pero eso sólo reforzó su teoría de que Potter era malvado. Después de todo lo que había hecho por el chico de esta manera le agradecía el mocoso. La próxima vez que pusiera sus manos sobre Potter no habría ningún juego previo. Mataría al chico con rapidez para poder seguir con el resto de sus planes.

En lugar de incendiar el periódico, Albus lo dobló con calma y los puso sobre la mesa. La fotografía de la portada era con el disfraz que Potter había decidido usar para hacerlo lucir como un viejo Evan James. Notó que el chico había tomado como inspiración la imagen del loco Lord Malfoy. Al mezclar los plateados ojos Black con sus rasgos Potter y envejeciéndose naturalmente sólo serían muy pocos los que sabrían que éste era Harry Potter. Y ya que aún menos sabían que el chico de verdad estaba vivo, sólo quedaba él.

La cejas de Albus se retorcieron ante la gente discutiendo a su alrededor. Estaban sosteniendo una reunión de la Orden; una vez más habían terminado en la cocina de los Weasley. Cómo extrañaba Grimmauld Place. Pero una vez que ganaran la guerra suponía que ya no importaría. Para entonces habría lugares mucho más grandiosos abiertos para él. Ya no tendría que pasar su valioso tiempo en pequeñas cocinas.

Mirando alrededor, Albus observó a la gente que había venido a la reunión. Toda la familia Weasley, sin contar a los cuatro menores y a Percy, ya que los gemelos estaban muertos y los otros dos estaban en su habitación, estaba aquí. Incluso Bill y Charlie Weasley habían venido a pasar la Navidad con su familia. Minerva estaba sentada a su lado, Ojo loco Moody estaba parado en una de las esquinas oscuras y Albus no tenía idea de cómo había logrado eso. Tonks estaba sentada al lado de Charlie Weasley, con su apariencia diferente para mostrar la confusión que estaba sintiendo.

El resto de la gente de la Orden también estaba, observándolo y esperando que dijera algo. Albus sabía que ellos ya habían leído el artículo y aquellos que no lo habían hecho igual sabían porque alguien se los habría contado.

El mocoso de verdad había creído que tal artículo dañaría su reputación. Aún así Albus no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto. Con la forma en que iban las cosas en la escuela parecía que todo estaba en su contra. La mayoría de la gente había dejado de escucharlo, en la escuela y en las reuniones de la Orden, pero además el Ministro también había dejado de contactarlo solicitando su ayuda para alguna cosa u otra. Era la minoría pero Albus temía que la tendencia pudiera aumentar. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo. Habría sido mucho más fácil si Ryddle no hubiera detenido sus ataques al azar. Cuando la gente vivía en el miedo era más fácil que buscaran a alguien que los guiara.

¿Y quién había sido perfecto para eso sino él que era conocido como el vencedor de Grindelwald? Al menos así habría sido hasta que salió ese artículo.

—¿Les gustaría un caramelo de limón?—. Albus ignoró las miradas que recibió de la gente alrededor de la mesa. Al menos esta era una forma efectiva de hacer que se callaran y escucharan.

—No gracias, director.

Albus asintió y aunque sabía de qué hablarían le habría gustado poder usar Legeremancia. A diferencia de Severus, Minerva no era maestra en Oclumancia pero con la guerra, ella tenía sus escudos levantados, incluso en los momentos en que tenía permitido relajarse. Pero era suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta si alguien intentaba meterse a su mente.

—Yo, como muchos otros leí El Quisquilloso.

Sólo años de entrenamiento impidieron que reaccionara de manera visible.

—Sí, aunque no sé de dónde habrá sacado esa idea Xenophilius— se detuvo y sonrió tras su barba cuando varios miembros de la Orden se relajaron de manera visible ante sus palabras.

—¿Así que no hay verdad en eso?— preguntó la matriarca de la familia Weasley, su voz sonando esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que no, querida. Parece que alguien lo ha engañado.

Lentamente Minerva asintió. Albus dejó escapar el aliento que tenía contenido, sabiendo que confiaban en su palabra. No podía arriesgarse a perder más gente. Necesitaba el apoyo, en especial de los pocos sangrepura que tenía.

—Él parecía un poco confundido cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts— dijo Minerva y Albus vio que varios más asentían alrededor de la mesa. Muchos conocían al Sr. Lovegood o a su hija que ahora iba a la escuela.

—Sí, pero no juzguemos a Xenophilius por esto. Estoy seguro de que no pensó realmente en lo que escribió. Y en todo caso no hay mucha gente que lea El Quisquilloso.

—Verá director, ese es el problema. Alguien envío suficientes ediciones para que toda la escuela lo leyera.

Albus disimulo el ceño fruncido antes las palabras de Minerva. Nadie le había informado de eso y no había bajado a desayunar debido a todas las cosa que tenía que organizar.

—Las protecciones debieron impedir que algo así sucediera— dijo Bill Weasley, rompedor de maldiciones, pero Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Las protecciones sólo impiden que entren cosas con el correo cuando pueden ser perjudiciales para las personas en el castillo.

A decir verdad, el artículo había sido perjudicial para su reputación. Pero ya teniendo una idea de quién estaba detrás de eso, estuvo seguro de que Potter había encontrado una manera de superar las protecciones. Después de todo, el artículo no le había causado daño corporal. Pero sólo un buen hacedor de protecciones podría haber engañado las protecciones, y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, Potter sabía lo que hacía. Después de todo, todos esos sangrepura no lo habrían contratado si no fuera muy bueno en su trabajo.

—Está bien, hablaré con los estudiantes mañana y una vez más cuando todos regresen de las vacaciones de invierno. También arreglaré una entrevista con El Profeta. Tenemos que parar esto antes de que la gente tenga ideas extrañas. Minerva, me gustaría que contactaras a Xenophilius, ve si puedes averiguar dónde realizó la entrevista y con quién la hizo en realidad. ¡A quien sea que se le ocurrió esto tiene un humor enfermizo y debe ser detenido!

Cuando la reunión terminó Albus se levantó de su silla, sintiendo de repente todos los años que había vivido en su cuerpo. Parecía que Potter había decidido causar problemas. El mocoso debió quedarse muerto cuando lo mató. Le habría evitado todos estos problemas.

**)00(**

Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada que había conjurado, gruñendo entre el sonido de la habitación. Debió saber que poner a tanta gente en un lugar tan pequeño jamás sería una buena idea. La casa no había sido construida para contener a tanta gente por tanto tiempo. Pero no era como si tuviera otra opción.

Claro que tenía Grimmauld Place que había heredado de Sirius pero Harry quería evitar el lugar lo más posible. El pensar en Sirius ya no lo perturbaba como antes, pero Grimmauld Place todavía lo descolocaba, no tenía dudas sobre eso. Además, la Orden sabía sobre la casa y no tenía manera de saber si Dumbledore tenía alguna forma de meterse al lugar. Podría reemplazar las protecciones alrededor del lugar con las suyas, pero eso significaba que tenía que echar las antiguas protecciones abajo antes de poner las nuevas. Eso la haría visible ante los muggles y magos y eso era un riesgo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a correr. Por eso era mejor quedarse donde sabría que estaría más o menos seguro, aunque era un lugar pequeño.

Levantando la cabeza, Harry miró alrededor de la habitación con ojos cansados. Hermione y Draco estaban sentados frente a frente, haciendo un gran trabajo en ignorarse. Alternadamente se fulminaban con la mirada antes de volver la atención al libro que estaban leyendo. Luna estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo la nueva edición de El Quisquilloso, al revés por supuesto. Ella no parecía preocupada por la pelea que recién había terminado. Snape había decidido que el laboratorio de pociones necesitaba mayores preparativos antes que las cosas del hombre llegaran. Harry suponía que esa era la manera del mago de poder alejarse de ese par. Harry se preguntó si debería haber ido con Snape. Escuchar la enojada voz del maestro de pociones habría sido mejor que sentarse con estos dos en la habitación mientras discutían.

Hubert había comenzado a seguir a Snape por todos lados, emocionado ante el hecho de tener un familiar vivo. Aunque Snape no parecía emocionado escuchaba de manera atenta las historias del fantasma sobre su corta vida. Harry podía comprender a Snape. Debería ser agradable tener a alguien que pudiera contarte sobre tus padres. Quizás debería preguntarle a Remus la próxima vez que viera al hombre lobo

Dejando su cara caer sobre la almohada suspiro profundamente. Se sentía cansado, habiéndole dado el sofá a Snape para que durmiera. Ahora pasaba la mayor parte de la noche en la cocina, tratando de encontrar cosas que hacer. Harry sabía que un simple artículo no lograría cambiar la opinión de la gente sobre Dumbledore. Estaba seguro de que algunos revisarían lo que había dicho. Pero demasiados confiaban en el viejo como para que las palabras de una persona desconocida los hiciera ver la verdad. Además, había escondido varias cosas para mantener su seguridad y la de Tom. Decir demasiado con rapidez podría volverse en su contra, en especial por aquellos que sabían la verdad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos Harry se sentó con lentitud, una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Mirando a aquellos dos notó que estaban demasiado ocupados en sus tareas como para prestarle atención. Snape debió saber que no debería haberle confiado a Draco y Hermione que los cuidaran a él y a Luna. Si trabajaran juntos habría sido casi imposible poder escapar pero la falta de amistad entre ellos los tenia distraídos por su obvio intento de ignorarse.

—Voy afuera.

Cuando ninguno de los dos reacciono miró a la cuarta persona en la habitación. Cerrándole un ojo a Luna quien asintió, Harry desapareció de la sala. Fuera de la puerta que daba al sótano se detuvo. Pese a las protecciones que había puesto en el lugar Snape lo había clamado para su uso. El sonido de voces alcanzó sus oídos. Parecía que estaban en una profunda conversación y Harry dudaba que se dieran cuenta que se había ido por un largo tiempo.

Envolviéndose en una capa, salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Estaba nevando suavemente afuera, no lo suficiente como para obligarlo a entrar pero si lo suficiente como para que la gente no lo mirara extraño por cómo estaba vestido. Harry trasfiguró sus calcetines en botas y comenzó su camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Caminó con rapidez por el camino, queriendo llegar con rapidez al lugar deseado y también porque también lo ayudaba a mantenerse cálido. Metió las manos bien profundo en sus bolsillos, sintiendo la bolsa de dinero que tenía escondida allí cuando dejó la casa.

Como había esperado, había muy poca gente afuera a esta hora del día. La mayoría eran niños que estaban jugando en la nieve y algunos adultos que estaban vigilando a los niños. Harry notó que aquellos mayores de diecisiete tenían las manos en sus varitas. Sabían que Voldemort había regresado y probablemente temían algún ataque cuando menos lo esperaban. Rodando los ojos Harry continúo caminando. Dudaba mucho que Voldemort hiciera tal cosa. Sólo volvería a la gente del lado de Dumbledore debido a su necesidad de protección.

Ignorando la mirada de molestia que consiguió, Harry bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando. Lamentó no haber llevado a nadie con él. Pero los otros cuatro, más o menos, eran figuras conocidas en el pueblo y no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien le contara a Dumbledore. Además su plan funcionaría mucho mejor si estaba solo en lugar de con alguien acompañándolo. Y no era como si necesitara que alguien lo protegiera.

Harry encontró el Cabeza de Puerco sin problemas. Había caminado hasta allí muchas veces. Como Harry Potter y como Evan James. Como había esperado había mucha gente adentro, disfrutando la calidez y compartiendo los últimos chismes. Escuchando un poco Harry estuvo complacido de notar que mucho era sobre Dumbledore. Suponía que eso no debía sorprenderlo. Era un gran tema y mucha gente encontraba que era mejor discutir sobre eso que sobre la guerra.

Divisando a quien había estado buscando cerca de la chimenea Harry se sacó la capucha. Aunque sabía que había cambiado igual había lanzado unos cuantos glamours sobre su persona. No muchos como para que las personas se dieran cuenta pero los suficientes para alterar su apariencia. Mezclando sus ojos verdes con cafés, poniéndose pecas y algunas arrugas hizo un gran trabajo. Como último detalle Harry había agrandado la cicatriz en su frente, hasta que ya no parecía un rayo. Ahora se extendía desde el medio de su frente hasta casi la punta de su nariz. Dudaba que alguien lo reconociera al verlo en la calle. Ahora tenía que ver si alguien que lo había conocido lo reconocería al verlo de cerca.

Con calma Harry se movió entre la multitud. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el gran cuerpo que sobresalía de los demás. El medio gigante estaba sentado encorvado en una silla que se veía muy pequeña para su gran cuerpo y que protestaba cada vez que el hombre se movía. Ya había varios tazones grandes y vacíos frente a él, dando a entender que ya había bebido bastante. Hagrid se veía tan diferente de la última vez que Harry lo había visto, por otro lado la última vez que Harry había visto a Hagrid su viejo amigo no había sido nada más que un adolescente. Al menos ahora tenía barba. Pero ver a Hagrid ahora era como verlo de vuelta en el tiempo como Beleza. El hombre simplemente no era capaz de esconderse entre una multitud. Tenía una melena salvaje de pelo que rodeaba su cara y su cabeza. La chaqueta de piel de topo tenía más bolsillo de lo normal y Harry sabía que Hagrid podía ocultar casi cualquier cosa en ellos. Le hizo preguntarse si los bolsillos del medio gigante no tenían fondo.

—¿Le molestaría que me siente aquí? Todos lo demás asientos están ocupados.

Harry miró a Hagrid directo a los ojos. Los ojos del medio gigante carecían del brillo cálido que normalmente tenían. Harry suponía que era natural ya que Hagrid no lo reconoció.

—Por supuesto.

Dándole a Hagrid una sonrisa Harry se sentó en la silla libre.

Ordenando un trago para sí mismo Harry volvió a mirar a Hagrid que aún lo estaba observando. Por la manera en que el hombre fruncía el ceño Harry supo que Hagrid estaba intentando que su cerebro funcionara pese a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

—¿Te conozco?— la voz de Hagrid fue amortiguada gracias a los tragos que había bebido antes que Harry llegara. En su mente Harry agradeció a los hechizos alrededor de la mesa que permitían que uno pudiera conversar en privado y disminuían un poco el ruido alrededor.

—Quizás nos conocimos antes. Hace mucho que no estoy en el pueblo.

Hagrid asintió, la gran cabeza bailando con el movimiento.

—Por supuesto, mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid.

—Evan.

A diferencia de Hagrid, Harry no le dio su apellido. Era muy riesgoso con su nombre recién impreso en el periódico. Sólo estuvo agradecido de que Hagrid estuviera demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de que fue él quien fue entrevistado. Pero con la cantidad de alcohol que Hagrid había consumido Harry suponía que no debía sorprenderle.

—¡Usted es el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!

—¿Quién le dijo eso?

Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la dura voz de Hagrid. Al parecer había aprendido a ser más sospechoso de los extraños o quizás era porque Harry nunca había visto este lado del hombre antes.

—Mi primo asiste a Hogwarts. Es un Hufflepuff de cuarto año, a menudo ha mencionado sus lecciones en sus cartas—. Harry no estaba mintiendo. Con toda la endogamia en el mundo mágico muy bien podría tener un primo en Hogwarts. Y el chico muy bien pudo haberle escrito sobre Hagrid y sus lecciones en sus cartas, aunque claro Harry nunca había recibido tal carta, pero Hagrid no tenía por qué averiguar eso. —He estado interesado en todo tipo de criaturas por mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, ¿hay algo más fascinante que el estudio de una criatura en su entorno natural? Como las Acromantulas, para mí son criaturas incomprendidas y aún así tanta gente les teme. Estoy seguro de que si las personas se tomaran el tiempo para conocerlas se darían cuenta de la verdad.

Por primera vez Harry estuvo agradecido de haber escuchado con atención cuando Hagrid había hablado sobre su fascinación por los diferentes tipos de criaturas y seres mágicos. Visiblemente el medio gigante comenzó a relajarse e incluso comenzó a asentir y luego a agregar sus propios comentarios mientras pasaban de Acromantula a otros seres, de los que Hagrid había enseñado en sus clases y de aquellos que vivían en el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry de repente comprendió porqué había sido tan fácil para Voldemort conseguir información de Hagrid en el primer año de Harry. Con un poco de alcohol en la sangre, algunas palabras amistosas e interés verdadero la lengua de Hagrid parecía ganar voluntad propia. Harry casi se sintió mal por usar a Hagrid de esta manera, después de todo el medio gigante había sido su primer amigo y lo había salvado de los Dursley. Pero Harry necesitaba información y la forma más fácil y más rápida de conseguirla era a través de Hagrid.

Recordando cómo Hagrid había reaccionado la primera vez que lo conoció cuando Vernon había hablado mal de Dumbledore, Harry sabiamente no se acercó al tema. Hagrid podía ser un buen amigo y Harry estaría muy triste si muriera, pero también sabía que no había manera en que pudiera convencer a Hagrid de darle la espalda al director. Para Hagrid, Dumbledore no podía hacer nada malo. Nada que Harry dijera o hiciera cambiaria eso.

En vez de eso Harry decidió disfrutar el tiempo compartido con Hagrid. Ordenó para ambos cervezas de manteca y con rapidez logró olvidar que eran considerados enemigos. Además, serían pocas veces las que realmente podría disfrutar de un momento como éste de ahora en adelante. Tomar parte en la guerra significaba que tendría mucho que hacer. Y con lo que Hagrid le había dicho, los planes ya habían comenzado a formarse en su cabeza.

Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, Harry se sorprendió de que nadie hubiera venido a buscarlo para llevárselo a la rastra hasta la casa. Ya que Luna era la única que sabía a donde había ido, lo más probable era que ya hubieran entrado todos en pánico. Estirándose en su silla Harry suspiró.

—Bueno, ha sido muy agradable hablar con usted, pero me temo que debo marcharme. O es eso o me terminaran arrastrando por una oreja, y eso es algo que prefiero evitar.

Harry sonrió ante la imagen, con facilidad podía imaginar a Draco o Hermione haciendo eso. Snape, por otro lado, lo fulminaría con la mirada hasta que Harry siguiera la tácita orden. Hagrid asintió, la gran cabeza se balanceó.

—Por supuesto. Saluda a tu primo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?— dijo Hagrid arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

Harry sonrió y puso suficiente dinero en la mesa para pagar por los tragos de ambos.

—Lo haré. Quizá nos veremos de nuevo.

Había mucha menos gente en el Cabeza de Puerco comparado a cuando Harry había llegado. No sólo eso sino que eran los tipos más toscos los que normalmente venían cuando ya era de noche, como en el Callejón Knockturn. Harry los ignoró y se enfocó en que sus pies lo llevaran con seguridad afuera. No quería llamar la atención. Sólo quería volver a la casa y dormir para procesar el alcohol.

Afuera estaba oscuro pero seguía nevando, aunque con más fuerza que cuando había entrado al Cabeza de Puerco. Con un suspiro Harry se puso la capucha, cubriendo su cabeza y envolviendo su rostro en sombras. Tarareando fuera de tono, Harry giró a la derecha y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Después de beber se había mareado pero ahora sentía como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera sin problemas. Se preguntó en silencio si debía probar ahora su capacidad de volar sin una escoba. Decidiendo que estaba muy cansado para eso ahora optó a hacerlo mañana cuando no estuviera tan cansado.

Sonriendo para sí mismo Harry tropezó a través de la nieve alta, separado sus brazos para equilibrase y así poder mantenerse de pie. Entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando su cabeza podía imaginar que la nieve eran nubes. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, esperando ver si podía moverse tan rápido como en su Saeta de Fuego.

Sintiendo que era observado frunció el ceño. Estaba fuera de Hogsmeade y sabía que nadie más vivía en esa dirección, así que nadie tenía razones para caminar tras él. Descartándolo como poco importante continuó caminando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Se mantuvo en el sendero, pese a estar ebrio sabía que no podía desviarse del camino porque era peligroso.

De repente se encontró levantado de sus pies, demasiado rápido para que su mente cargada de alcohol pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Un brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras que la otra mano libre estaba alrededor de su garganta, manteniéndolo eficazmente inmóvil cuando sintió las uñas afiladas enterrarse en la suave piel de su cuello. Harry estaba respirando suavemente, tratando de controlar el pequeño destello de miedo que sentía y para calmar a su agitado corazón. Del cuerpo presionado tan cerca contra toda su espalda, Harry podía decir con seguridad que era un hombre, se había movido demasiado rápido para ser humano.

—¿Qué está haciendo un lindo pequeño humano como tú solo por estos lados? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para una cosita tan linda como tú andar solito?— Mientras la persona hablaba lamió el cuello de Harry, como un gato su leche. —Tu sangre huele dulce y sé que sabrá dulce aunque no seas virgen. Hueles tan poderoso. Estoy feliz de esperar hasta que salieras en ver de seguir a los otros. Puedes ser pequeño pero estoy seguro que hay más que suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y oyó la risa del hombre tras él, el pecho contra su espalda vibró.

—Parece que has averiguado lo que soy, pequeñín.

—Vampiro— susurró Harry, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con uno en el Callejón Knockturn junto con Tom. Luego se dio cuenta de cómo lo había llamado el hombre tras él.— No soy pequeño, es sólo que todos los demás son extrañamente altos— bufó ignorando lo infantil que sonaba su voz y cómo había arrastrado las palabras.

—Por supuesto que no, eres dulce, pequeñín, estoy seguro de que tu sangre sabrá muy bien.

Harry trató de liberarse, quería que el hombre dejara de decirle 'pequeñín', pero era bastante difícil en esta posición; se dio cuenta de que los brazos a su alrededor eran como de acero. La presión en su estómago de seguro dejaría un gran moretón mañana, si es que seguía vivo.

—Sería muy estúpido que bebieras mi sangre— dijo Harry de repente con voz cantarina y una sonrisa traviesa que lucía como la de un gato satisfecho.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué es eso?— el vampiro parecía desinteresado, como si hubiera tenido muchas víctimas antes que le hubieran rogado que no bebiera su sangre. Quizás había esperado que Harry le rogara que no completara sus acciones. Al mismo tiempo sonaba ligeramente divertido. Era tan diferente del que Harry había enfrentado antes. Casi como un hombre lobo que había bebido poción matalobos, si debía comparar esta situación a algo así.

—¿Cómo va la negociación con Voldemort?

Para sorpresa de Harry el vampiro no se estremeció al decir el nombre del señor oscuro. Suponía que tenía que darle puntos por eso.

El agarre alrededor de su garganta aumento y Harry tuvo que luchar para respirar.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido tal información, pequeñín?

La mano alrededor de su cuello apretó y Harry luchó para que entrara aire a sus pulmones.

—No puedo respirar.

La mano se relajó ligeramente pero el agarre aún era doloroso y demasiado firme como para poder huir. Pero Harry había pasado cosas peores que ser apretado con mucha fuerza así que suponía que no estaba en posición de quejarse.

—Sé un niño bueno y responde mi pregunta, pequeñín.

La boca del hombre estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en el oído y Harry se estremeció por una combinación del frio y la sensación de acción que le daba.

—Sería mucho más fácil que tú fueras bueno y me dejaras ir.

Un fuerte gruñido resonó y Harry suspiró. Había sido sólo una pregunta, dudaba que alguien pudiera culparlo por eso.

—Bien— gruñó Harry y cruzó los brazos lo mejor que pudo. —Sólo para estar seguro, tú eres uno de los aliados de Voldie, ¿cierto?

Harry suponía que era tarde para preguntar eso pero podía culpar al alcohol que había consumido junto a Hagrid.

Sintiendo al vampiro asentir tras él, Harry decidió que era una buena respuesta.

—Mi nombre es Evan James y soy uno de los aliados de Voldie— dejó escapar una risita ante el sobrenombre. De verdad dudaba que a Voldemort le gustara el nuevo nombre que le había dado. El vampiro soltó su cuello y levantó su manga lo suficiente como para mirar el antebrazo de Harry. Harry siguió la que parecía ser la línea visual del vampiro y observó la pálida piel que parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

—No tienes marca.

Rodando los ojos, Harry le dio un codazo al vampiro aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado. Gimiendo por lo bajo Harry sabía que añadiría otro moretón a los que ya tenía.

—Idiota, soy su aliado, no uno de sus seguidores descerebrados. Apuesto que tú tampoco tienes su marca.

Miró hacia donde sabía estaba la casa. Ya que las protecciones estaban conectadas a él era capaz de ver a través de ellas. Pero no había luz en las ventanas y no vio nada más que pura oscuridad. Ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba. Y le había quitado el collar a Snape para dárselo a Luna cuando nadie lo había visto.

—Quizá debería contactar a lord Voldemort para asegurarme que no me estás mintiendo.

Harry se quedó helado. Si el vampiro contactaba a Voldemort, el señor oscuro probablemente insistiría que lo llevaran con él. Pese a los pocos días que habían estado separados y a su estado de ebriedad Harry sabía que aún no podía volver.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

El vampiro y Harry se sobresaltaron por la fuerza con que salieron las palabras pero el vampiro lo demostró menos que Harry.

—¿Y por qué es eso, pequeñín?

Dientes filosos rasparon la piel de su cuello y Harry comenzaba a molestarse. El vampiro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en distraerlo. Mentiría si decía que no le gustaba la atención que le mostraba a su cuerpo, pero Harry no iba a dejar que un vampiro se aprovechara de él.

—Porque Voldie y yo tuvimos una discusión y aún no lo he perdonado. Él fue maleducado— bufó sin importarle lo infantil que sonaba.

—¿Y sobre qué fue la discusión?

La pregunta lo hizo ponerse un poco sombrío y Harry hizo un puchero

—Llamó a Mione sangresucia y cuando usé el hechizo de jabón en la boca se enojó conmigo. Así que tomé a Mione y a los demás y me marché y no he vuelto.

Para su sorpresa Harry se encontró lentamente siendo depositado en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, pequeñín, no te llevaré donde lord Voldemort esta noche. Creo que te dejaré vivir pequeñín, algo me dice que serás una gran diversión para mí más tarde.

Unos labios fueron presionados brevemente contra los suyos y los ojos de Harry se abrieron bien grandes. Aparte de Voldemort la única otra persona que lo había besado había sido Cho y ella lo había estado usando para olvidarse de Cedric. Harry suponía que sus padres también lo habían besado pero no contaban porque no lo recordaba. Antes que pudiera protestar el vampiro ya se había marchado, dejándolo parado solo en la fría noche.

—Sólo Voldie tiene permitido hacer eso— gruñó Harry—. Me pregunto qué dirá sobre ese nuevo nombre, ¿quizá debería llamarlo así la próxima vez que lo vea?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía intentar imaginar qué había sucedido o si simplemente debía alejar todo el asunto de su mente.

**)00(**

Severus Snape estaba todo menos feliz. Había sido molestado en medio de una delicada poción que había estado preparando por fuertes gritos desde arriba. Queriendo saber qué sucedía, ya que la poción estaba arruinada, subió las escaleras. Allí encontró a su ahijado y a la Srta. Granger discutiendo a gritos sobre de quién era la culpa de que Potter había desaparecido.

Fue la Srta. Lovegood que les informo a todos que Potter había salido en una misión secreta y regresaría sano y salvo durante el día. Ya que no tenía el collar que el señor oscuro le había pasado, el mocoso se lo había quitado mientras Hubert lo tenía distraído, y no tenía idea de donde lo había escondido el mocoso, ni siquiera respondió cuando intentó convocarlo, Severus se había visto obligado a aceptar las palabras de la chica. Y había decidió esperar. Había sido espía durante muchos años para saber cuánto podía salir mal si uno no tenía paciencia. Si Potter no llegaba a una hora adecuada Severus contactaría al señor oscuro, sin importar las consecuencias que enfrentaría por perder al amante de su lord.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, el agarre de Severus alrededor de su varita aumentó, agradecido que estuviera igual de oscuro adentro que afuera. No sólo estaba escondido de la vista en las sombras pero además podía ver mejor hacia afuera. El pequeño cuerpo de Potter estaba apoyado de manera pesada contra el umbral, respirando lentamente y con una capa negra que se parecía mucho a la que usaba Severus.

—¿Y dónde ha estado, señor Potter?

Potter dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo repentinamente tenso y Severus levantó una ceja, preguntándose en silencio qué había hecho para que el chico reaccionara así.

—Snape.

La voz arrastrando las palabras hizo que levantara de nuevo una ceja, aunque estaba muy oscuro para que el chico lo notara.

—Está ebrio, señor Potter.

En la oscuridad vio al chico sacudir la cabeza.

—Sí, eso creo. Pero no soy Potter. Mi nombre es Evan James y soy un hacedor de protecciones.

El chico avanzó y solamente los rápidos reflejos de Severus impidieron que el chico cayera de cara al piso.

—Usted es agradable— dijo Harry.

Severus bufó.

—Creo que usted es el primero de mis estudiantes en decir algo así, señor Potter.

—Soy Evan. Repita después de mí: E-V-A-N, Evan. En realidad es el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Es por eso que lo escogí. James porque es el nombre de mi padre y habría sonado estúpido que me pusiera Evan Evan.

Severus rodó los ojos cuando el chico se largó a reír.

—Por supuesto, Pot... Evan. Ven conmigo, no planeo lidiar contigo toda la noche cuando estás así. Y guarda silencio, no quiero que los demás despierten.

Sintió a Potter asentir pero el chico no hizo ningún esfuerzo de alejarse de él.

—Él también se marchó en silencio.

—¿Quién, Evan?

—No lo sé— fue la murmurada respuesta que consiguió—. Nunca me dijo su nombre, fue bastante maleducado considerando que quería matarme.

Severus había comenzado a guiar al chico hacia la sala pero se quedó helado al oír esas palabras.

—¿Qué dijiste?— No se molestó en esconder la incredulidad y el asombro de su voz. No había nadie más y con el estado en el que estaba Potter dudaba que el chico pudiera recordar mucho en la mañana.

—Quizás en realidad no quería matarme, pero si quería beber mi sangre.

—Un vampiro.

—Sí, y me dijo 'pequeñín'. Yo no soy pequeño, es sólo que todos los demás son más altos que yo.

Llegaron a la sala y Severus guió al chico al sofá e hizo que se acostara.

—¿Cómo saliste con vida? Cuando un vampiro quiere beber tu sangre no hay nada que los haga cambiar de opinión.

—Le dije que concia a Voldie, aunque ahora estoy enojado con él, él prometió no llevarme donde Voldie. ¿Sabía que los vampiros están con él ahora? Aún estoy enojado con él pero estoy feliz por eso.

Potter lo miro y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los espectaculares ojos verdes, que le recordaron mucho los de Lily Evans.

—La vida es injusta.

—Estoy sorprendido de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso recién ahora, Evan.

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—No, lo sé hace mucho tiempo, pero no cambia nada. Gracias a la estúpida profecía.

Severus, que había estado sacándole las botas a los fríos pies de Potter se quedó helado ante esas palabras.

—¿Conoces la profecía?

Él había sido quien le había entregado la profecía al señor oscuro, pero lo habían descubierto antes de poder escucharla completa.

—Nuhu, Dumb, Duble... ese hombre estúpido me la contó después de la muerte de Sirius. _El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._

Los ojos del chico se cerraron y un suave murmullo escapó de sus labios mientras se acurrucaba en una bola. Severus se quedó parado mirando al chico como lo había hecho muchas veces mientras había estado bajo su cuidado. De esa manera era casi imposible creer la cantidad de caos que el chico podía crear estando despierto. Diciéndose a sí mismo que era porque no quería lidiar con un Potter resfriado, Severus cubrió al chico.

El hombre se sentó en el sillón con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que oía todo el contenido de la profecía y de repente comprendió la preocupación de Potter. Por lo que podía ver había muchas formas diferentes en que la profecía podía resultar. Voldemort podría matar a Potter, o viceversa, o ambos podrían morir. Y no estaba seguro de a quién apoyar si tenía que decidir.

Frunció el ceño aún más al darse cuenta de que Potter había ocupado el lugar donde dormía normalmente. En los días que había permanecido ahí, Potter se había acostado después de todos y ya se había levantado antes que Severus despertara. Quizás había transfigurado una cama para dormir. De todas maneras Severus juró que le prestaría más atención al mocoso de ahora en adelante.

Viendo que el reloj ya había tocado la medianoche Severus decidió dormir. Envolviendo la capa alrededor de su cuerpo, se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Podría continuar sus dudas sobre Potter por la mañana. Era obvio que ya no conseguiría nada más del chico y aún tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido en el tiempo en que Potter había salido de la casa hasta cuando lo atacó el vampiro.


	23. Capítulo 23

 

Desde que había sido convertido se encontró observando a los mortales, muggles y mágicos de la misma manera. Aunque los magos y brujas tendían a vivir más que sus contrapartes no mágicas aún no era nada comparada con la vida de un vampiro. Pero sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, le parecía que los humanos nunca cambiaban. No aprendían de sus errores pasados sin importar las consecuencias que salieran de ellos. Iban a guerras y mataban a otros antes de terminar muertos. Odiaban, amaban, lloraban y creían ser diferentes y mejores que los demás.

Pero Sanguini sabía que no era así. Durante su larga vida había observado a la raza humana. Como el resto de los de su especie sólo interactuaba con humanos cuando cazaba o cuando alguien atrapaba su interés. De vez en cuando había alguien lo suficientemente diferente para llamar su atención y Sanguini seguía a esa persona, mayormente desde lejos pero a veces se acercaba para observar su breve vida. Así como un ángel guardián, como había sido llamado alguna vez. Debido a su apariencia inalterable era imposible para él jugar un rol importante en la vida de esa persona a menos que perteneciera al mundo mágico. Al menos eso lo mantenía ocupado durante un puñado de años.

Había asistido a la tardía fiesta de Navidad de Horace Slughorn porque no había tenido nada que hacer en ese entonces. Aunque no le interesaba el humano que había encontrado, el señor Slughorn parecía tener un talento para encontrar seres del tipo interesante, cosa que lo alejaría de su aburrida existencia al menos por un tiempo.

Desafortunadamente éste no había sido el caso. Si estos eran los interesantes y poderosos jóvenes de la raza humana de Hogwarts las cosas lucían oscuras para el futuro. No había considerado a nadie digno de su tiempo y Sanguini se había marchado más pronto de lo normal. Conociendo a su anfitrión como lo hacía, sabía que Slughorn no notaría que había dejado la pequeña fiesta antes. En estos momentos el pocionista estaría construyendo o reforzando sus conexiones con los llamados "niños del futuro".

En su camino a la salida del castillo, Sanguini había comenzado a sentir que el hambre le embargaba. Sabía que no podía atacar a uno de los estudiantes o a alguien del personal; ese era un error que sólo un vampiro recién convertido cometería, no alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo como él. Por suerte había un pueblo cerca del castillo y para hacerlo aún mejor era un pueblo mágico. Sanguini encontraba que disfrutaba más la sangre de un mago o una bruja que la de un muggle. La caza normalmente dejaba una emoción en su cuerpo y la sangre mezclada con magia por lo general sabía mejor que aquella no tocada por la magia.

No había pensando que aquél que había escogido como su presa resultaría ser quien atrapara su atención. Evan James era la razón por la que se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la Mansión de Lord Voldemort pese a lo tarde de la hora, sabiendo que la gente probablemente estaría durmiendo. Quería respuestas, y la experiencia le había enseñado que la mejor manera de conseguirlas era yendo tras quién las tenía.

Las protecciones lo dejaron entrar sin vacilación y Sanguini supo de inmediato que Lord Voldemort estaba consciente de su presencia. Acelerando se movió más rápido que cualquier mortal podía ser capaz de hacerlo. En poco tiempo se encontró frente a las impresionantes puertas delanteras. Las puertas se abrieron en silencio permitiéndole la entrada, ésta vez usando una velocidad humano para no chocar con nadie que pudiera estar adentro. No tenía deseos de ser atacado sólo porque alguien se sorprendió. Al menos se había alimentado antes de llegar, así que no tendría la necesidad de dejar a alguien sin una gota de sangre.

Se detuvo frente a un elfo doméstico que estaba de pie esperándolo nervioso. La miserable creatura se estaba jalando las orejas mientras miraba a cualquier parte menos a él.

—El amo Lord Voldemort está esperando al amo vampiro señor en la sala de reuniones, amo vampiro señor.

—Muy bien, infórmale a tu amo que estaré allí en unos segundos.

El elfo doméstico desapareció apenas terminó la oración.

Sanguini le dio tiempo al elfo para que le informara a su ama de su llegada antes de apresurarse a la sala de reuniones. Habiendo estado antes en la mansión aún recordaba cómo lucía su interior. Siempre se podía confiar en que los magos nunca cambiaban nada. Encontró las puertas abiertas para él y se detuvo al llegar al medio de la habitación. Sanguini escuchó las puertas cerrarse tras él pero la ignoró a favor de observar a la única persona en el lugar.

Como muchos otros, Sanguini había escuchado los rumores sobre la resurrección de Lord Voldemort. El hombre había sido más serpiente que hombre, una persona cruel con la que los vampiros jamás habrían considerado unir sus fuerzas. Aunque fueran vampiros y nada más que bestias frente a los ojos de la sociedad, aún había cosas con las que no estaban de acuerdo. Pero la persona frente a él no era nada de eso. En su lugar, Sanguini se enfrentaba a un mago en la flor de la juventud. Un hombre hermoso que parecía brillar con poder. Fue éste cambio repentino que lo había intrigado a él y a los demás y los había hecho decidirse unirse a una guerra en la que ahora habían sido neutrales. Si Lord Voldemort ganaba esta guerra, Sanguini tenía la sensación de que muchas cosas cambiarían. Sólo tenía que esperar y ver si el cambio sería positivo o negativo.

—Lord Sanguini, no esperaba verlo tan pronto después de terminar nuestras negociaciones.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Sanguini notó los pequeños cambios del hombre desde la última vez que lo había visto. Miró la rabia y la preocupación que habían estado allí cuando Lord Voldemort había vuelto del breve receso al que habían accedido durante sus negociaciones. Hasta ahora no había tenido éxito en averiguar qué había causado que el hombre tuviera esas emociones.

—Lord Voldemort, es un placer verlo. Espero que haya estado bien desde la última vez que nos vimos— saludó Sanguini sin responder la pregunta del impaciente hombre. El vivir por siglos le había enseñado paciencia.

—Y es bueno verlo a usted. Pero déjeme preguntarle, lord Sanguini, ¿qué razón tiene para buscarme a esta hora de la noche?— habló lento el señor Oscuro, formando cada palabra con cuidado. Y si Sanguini no lo conociera habría pensado que el hombre le estaba hablando como si estuviera conversando con un niño. Suponía que era un esfuerzo para mantener su propia impaciencia bajo control. Asintiendo para sí mismo, Sanguini decidió probar los límites de Lord Voldemort en otra ocasión.

—Asistí a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn éste años. Él ha sido reinstalado como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, creo que usted también asistió a algunas en su tiempo. Al sentirme aburrido me marché antes de lo normal, además tenía hambre y decidí comer un pequeño bocadillo antes de decidirme a dejar el área. Me encontré con una persona bastante interesante cuando estuve allí— miró con atención al señor oscuro y Sanguini supo que tenía su atención. El lord estaba adelantado en su silla, los ojos rojos observándolo intensamente—. Tenía planeado beber su sangre, pero entonces él me preguntó cómo habían resultado las negociaciones entre nuestras fuerzas.

Al igual que había sucedido con Sanguini, al escuchar esto los ojos del señor oscuro se entrecerraron.

—¿Y cómo podría alguien saber de esto? Sólo yo y mis mortífagos más cercanos sabemos sobre ello. Y ninguno sería tan estúpido como para hablarlo en un lugar donde cualquiera podría escucharlo.

Sanguini bufó y levantó la barbilla mirando al hombre directo a los ojos.

—Y ningún vampiro haría algo como esto tampoco, pero podemos discutir eso después. En realidad éste dijo que lo conocía a usted bastante bien, si es que creo lo que dijo.

—¿Y quién era esa persona?

La voz de Lord Voldemort era fría, pero el hombre no pudo mantener el interés alejado de su tono.

—Creo que se hacía llamar Evan James, un nombre bastante muggle.

Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca, Sanguini se encontró incapaz de moverse. Sentía como si alguien hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo y decidió que no era una sensación que le gustara.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron. Se necesitaba de mucha magia para mantener a alguien de su especie y tan viejo como él inmóvil. Y aún más para impedir que se moviera completamente, había hecho bien al decidir unir fuerzas con Lord Voldemort.

El señor oscuro se levantó lentamente de su silla trono y caminó hasta él como un depredador camina hasta su presa antes del golpe final. Esa imagen envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido algo así, y al parecer Evan James no era el único que podía mantener su interés cautivado. La túnica azul oscuro flotaba tras el mago dándole un aire de importancia que la mayoría de las personas no lograba conseguir. Lord Voldemort se detuvo a unas pulgadas de Sanguini. Incluso sin sus sentidos de vampiro habría sido capaz de ver cada detalle del rostro del mago porque estaban muy cerca.

Eran de la misma estatura, así que estaban frente a frente. Aunque hubiera sido capaz de moverse, Sanguini no estaba seguro de haberse atrevido a hacerlo.

—¿Le hiciste algo?

Las palabras casi salieron en Pársel y Sanguini pudo sentir la magia del hombre envolverlos a ambos. De repente comprendió por qué tanta gente le temía al señor oscuro. Era un enemigo increíble y cuando estaba enojado parecía que el fiero control que el hombre tenía sobre su magia comenzaba a perderse un poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tal cantidad de magia. Aunque al pensar bien en eso se dio cuenta de no era cierto. Evan James le había dado una sensación similar. Sanguini se preguntó qué serían capaces de lograr los dos magos si decidieran trabajar juntos.

Sanguini sintió que los músculos de si quijada se relajaban, así que ahora podía mover su boca y lengua; el resto de su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

—Estaba bien cuando lo dejé. Ebrio, pero bien. Lo seguí para asegurarme de que llegara a su destino a salvo. Desapareció de repente de mi vista, así que creo que atravesó algún tipo de protección, aunque no intenté seguirlo después por obvias razones.

—¿Había otros con él?

Sanguini habría negado con la cabeza de poder hacerlo, así que se encontró respondiendo de manera verbal.

—No, cuando cazo me aseguro que mi posible cena esté sola. No sería bueno que me atacaran por la espalda mientras me alimento.

—¿Dijo algo más aparte de mencionar que me conocía?

Para Sanguini sonaba como si en realidad Voldemort estuviera genuinamente preocupado por ese Evan James; se preguntó si el chico era algo más que un aliado. El vampiro dudaba que Voldemort reaccionara de esta manera al oír sobre sus otros aliados.

—Sí, me pidió que no lo trajera hasta aquí porque habían tenido una discusión y aún no lo había perdonado. Le prometí que lo dejaría ir esta vez.

Sanguini no dijo nada sobre el breve beso que le había robado al mago de ojos verdes. Una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago le dijo que lord Voldemort no reaccionaría bien ante esa noticia. Y no podía arriesgar el tratado entre su gente y el lado oscuro porque había sido un poco curioso.

—Infórmale a tu gente que nadie debe ponerle ni un solo dedo encima a Evan, él es mío y cualquiera que piense lastimarlo tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. Y si te encuentras de nuevo con él, debes ayudarlo en lo que necesite mientras te aseguras que no tenga oportunidad de hacer algo estúpido. Pese a lo mucho que odio admitirlo, Evan tiene la tendencia de querer ayudar a las personas y al mismo tiempo meterse en problemas.

El vampiro inclinó la cabeza brevemente, ignorando por esta vez que estaba recibiendo órdenes, como si no fuera nada más que un vil sirviente. Lo aceptaría esta vez porque estaba más interesado en descubrir cuál era la relación entre los dos magos.

Al parecer no tendría que preocuparse de aburrirse en un buen tiempo.

**)00(**

Harry sólo tenía un deseo cuando despertó la mañana siguiente. Quería morir. Si alguien lo matara con gusto le entregaría sus bóvedas a esa persona. El dolor de cabeza era horrible y estaba seguro de que la mayor parte del dolor provenía de la enceguecedora luz que llenaba la habitación. Agradecido por pequeñas bendiciones, disfrutó que al menos había silencio. Por la manera en que se sentía en estos momentos estaba seguro de que explotaría al menor ruido.

—Jamás volveré a beber de esa manera.

—¿Qué te hizo consumir tanto alcohol, Potter?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta de inmediato del gran error que cometió cuando su abusado cerebro fue bombardeado por la luz del lugar. Gruñendo rodó de estomago, sólo para descubrir que donde fuera que estaba durmiendo era más pequeño de lo que había pensado. Otro gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando su cuerpo entro en contacto con el suelo frío. Como si nada hubiera pasado Harry volvió a rodar sobre su estomago, con la intención de seguir su plan de volver a dormir hasta que la nausea hubiera pasado.

—Sr. Potter, le recomiendo que se levante ahora, de lo contrario sufrirá las consecuencias que vea necesarias.

Harry empujó las palabras de Snape hasta el fondo de su mente, ya medio dormido.

Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando sintió que agua fría empapaba su cuerpo. Con ojos bien abiertos Harry se sentó, sintiendo su piel ardiendo por el repentino cambio de temperatura. Girando su cabeza fulminó con la mirada al hombre vestido de negro. Snape levanto una ceja.

—Así que ha decidido unirse al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Cual fue el hechizo que usó en mí?— preguntó Harry mientras se sobaba los brazos. Sentía su cuerpo helado y extrañamente entumecido pero no congelado.

—Un hechizo de agua fría. Se usa normalmente en los ebrios para ponerlos sobrios. El efecto dura un par de horas y no tiene efectos secundarios. Al menos eso es lo que he oído. Ya que nunca lo he tratado en mí mismo, me es difícil decirlo con seguridad.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido. Hizo una mueca cuando ésta chocó contra el suelo.

—Usted es malvado, ¿sabía eso?

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche.

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Recordó haber ido a Hogsmeade donde encontró a Hagrid dentro del Cabeza de Puerco, luego hablaron y bebieron. Cuando regresaba había sido atacado por un vampiro desconocido.

Gruñendo otra vez Harry golpeó su cabeza con el piso varias veces, esperando que la acción lo dejara inconsciente en vez de seguir sufriendo el dolor de cabeza que había regresado con toda fuerza.

—Si no te levantas del piso en este instante y dejas de lastimarte me veré forzado a obligarte a hacer cada poción de primero a séptimo año. Y no tendrás permitido dejar el laboratorio de pociones hasta que las hayas hecho todas a mi entera satisfacción.

Harry volvió a subirse al sofá, sintiendo que se movía con la misma rapidez que el vampiro de anoche. Sabía que el maestro de pociones cumpliría en serio con su amenaza. De vuelta en el sofá Harry miró al hombre, notando lo tieso que estaba sentado el mago. Mirándose a sí mismo Harry se dio cuenta que había ocupado el lugar donde Snape dormía normalmente. Sabiendo que no había una razón lógica para que el hombre entregara su lugar para dormir Harry le dio las gracias al mago. Snape levantó una ceja.

—Contrario a la creencia popular no disfruto torturar a mis estudiantes, Sr. Potter.

Sonrojándose Harry agachó la cabeza, dejando que su largo cabello ocultara su rostro. Snape había salvado su vida en muchas ocasiones y por lo que Harry sabía el hombre nunca le había mentido, así que Harry no tenía razones para estar diciendo una mentira ahora.

—Por supuesto, lo siento profesor.

—Disculpa aceptada, Sr. Potter. Ahora, antes de que los demás aparezcan, explíqueme por qué encontró necesario dejar las protecciones de la casa.

—Quiero jugar un rol activo en esta guerra y estar dentro de la casa no me lo permite. Supuse que la mejor manera de ganar es conseguir más aliados. Voldemort ya puede tener varios, pero hay lugares donde yo puedo ir y él no. Aún como supuesto traidor el nombre Harry Potter tiene poder. Y aunque Evan James fue un mago casi desconocido en su tiempo aún tengo conexión con los goblins debido a él. Puede que no logre conseguir que se unan a nuestro lado, pero quizá logre que permanezcan neutrales en la guerra.

El sonido de la voz furiosa de Draco podía oírse desde afuera. Harry no podía entender lo que el rubio estaba diciendo pero suponía que Luna tenía algo que ver con eso. Quizá la chica estaba manteniendo a los dos otros adolescentes ocupados buscando alguna de sus extrañas criaturas.

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste a nadie a dónde irías?

—Usted dijo que no lo molestaran ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Hermione y Draco estaban demasiado ocupados ignorándose para prestar atención cuando les hable. Pero le dije a Luna que saldría. Además, aunque les hubiera dicho, no es como si alguno de ustedes hubiera podido acompañarme. Todos ustedes son demasiado conocidos para caminar en Hogsmeade sin ser notados. Y él no habría confiado en mí si no hubiera estado solo.

—¿Quién?

Lamiéndose los labios Harry se envolvió mejor en la manta, sintiendo frío de repente, aunque su cuerpo todavía se sentía entumecido por el hechizo que Snape había usado en él.

—Me disfracé y fui al Cabeza de Puerco donde encontré a Hagrid. En primer año él me contó que se había encontrado con un extraño allí que le había regalado un huevo de dragón cuando Hagrid le contó sobre Fluffy, el Cerbero que custodiaba la Piedra—. Por la leve mueca de Snape, Harry supuso que el hombre aún recordaba al perro. Después de lo que Fluffy le había hecho a la pierna del profesor, Harry no estaba en realidad sorprendido. —Así que compre unos cuantos tragos para que compartiéramos, conversamos, conseguí la información que necesitaba y me despedí de él.

—¿Y nada más de interés sucedió?

—No— respondió Harry.

—Interesante, en especial considerando que fuiste atacado por un vampiro. Normalmente eso podría considerarse algo de interés.

Harry sintió que la sangre le dejaba el rostro al oír las palabras de Snape. Había esperado que el profesor se hubiera olvidado de eso pero al parecer este no era su día de suerte. Para hacer las cosas peores Snape lo había pillado en la mentira. Snape se adelantó en su silla, poniendo ambos codos sobres su rodillas y apoyando su barbilla con una de sus manos. Mientras Harry se encogía en el sofá, intentando alejarse lo más posible del hombre sin moverse en realidad.

—Eres muy malo en mentir, Sr. Potter. Enredas las palabras, evitas mirar a la gente a los ojos y comienzas a removerte en tu lugar. Ni siquiera necesito mi experiencia como espía para darme cuenta.

La cara del Gryffindor pasó de blanca a roja y cruzó sus brazos bajo la manta. No estaba haciendo un puchero, sólo era que las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería y estaba pensando en lo injusto que era eso.

—Sr. Potter, deje de comportarse como un niño y cuénteme todo lo que sucedió desde que salió del Cabeza de Puerco.

Con un suspiro Harry descruzó sus brazos y miró a Snape a los ojos negros mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**)00(**

Cuando Potter terminó la historia Severus se tiró hacia atrás en su silla con una mirada pensativa en el rostro. Miró al chico, preguntándose cómo es que Potter aún seguía con vida. El vampiro no tenía razones para creer en las palabras del chico y por ende no había nada que le hubiera impedido beber cada gota de sangre del muchacho. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en eso. ¿Cómo le explicaría al señor Oscuro que su amante había muerto mientras estaba bajo su cuidado? Dudaba que perder a Potter ayudara con la estabilidad metal del hombre.

El pensar en la relación de ambos magos le recordó a Snape la profecía. Sin duda uno tendría que matar al otro para poder sobrevivir. Pero era claro para él que el chico no quería pelear contra el Señor Oscuro, no más de lo que ya había hecho. Y el Señor Oscuro probablemente creía que había otro significado para la profecía. Uno que no significara que uno de los dos tenía que morir.

Mirando de cerca al mocoso Severus se dio cuenta de que Potter no se parecía nada a James Potter. Sin sus anteojos y con el cabello largo el chico no se parecía nada a su padre. Si Severus tenía que comparar a Potter con alguno de sus padres diría que se parecía mucho más a Lily ahora. Los ojos verdes que lo observaban intensamente. La nariz y los labios. Pero el chico además tenía rasgos que eran propiamente suyos. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Ambos padres habían sido bastante altos y no habían sido tan delgados como el chico todavía era. Severus suponía que era debido al trato que el chico había recibido a manos de sus familiares. Voldemort les había contado sobre eso a Narcissa, Lucius y Severus cuando había regresado de visitar a la última familia viva de Potter.

Aunque quizá ya no debía llamarlos así, ya que el Señor Oscuro se había asegurado de que no quedaran rastros de ninguno de los tres muggles.

El muchacho era su propia persona, y no la reencarnación de uno sus padres fallecidos. Severus suponía que sería justo reconocerle esto al chico. No lo llamaría Harry o Potter, sólo le recordaría a ambos lo que el chico había sido antes y Severus se rehusaba a llamar al mocoso James, sólo le recordaría a su atormentador de la infancia, alguien de quien Severus rehusaba pensar si podía evitarlo. Eso lo dejaba con Evan. Severus suponía que era un nombre aceptable y el chico le había dicho anoche que lo había escogido en memoria de su madre fallecida. Quizá Severus podía hacer lo mismo llamando al chico por ese nombre.

Pero si comenzaba a usar ese nombre, Pot…Evan probablemente también comenzaría a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Severus suponía que era algo que tendría que aceptar. Era mejor que llamar al chico por cualquier otro nombre, aunque resultara en que el muchacho terminara usando el nombre de pila del maestro de pociones.

Dándose cuenta de que había estado callado demasiado tiempo y de que Evan había comenzado a removerse inquieto Severus volvió su atención a la situación actual.

—Supongo que no debo sorprenderme de que tú, entre todas las personas, haya logrado salir con vida. El vampiro probablemente sintió lastima de ti y esa es la única razón por la que sigues con vida. Sin duda el Señor Oscuro no estará complacido de oír que dejaste la seguridad de la casa para ponerte en riesgo si pensarlo dos veces.

—No hay razón para que le digas.

Por el tono desesperado del chico Severus supuso que Evan había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

—Aunque ni Draco o yo le informemos a Voldemort sobre el incidente de anoche no significa que él no se enterara, si es que ya no lo sabe. Cuando te dije que pensaras antes de que hicieras que alguien te prometiera algo no solo hablaba de Slytherins. El vampiro sólo te prometió no llevarte donde el Señor Oscuro en esta ocasión. Él buscara a Voldemort para confirmar tu historia y así el señor oscuro se enterara de lo sucedido. Y ya que te prometió que no te llevaría una vez, me temo que si vuelven a encontrarse no te saldrás con la tuya dos veces.

Con un gruñido Pot…Evan enterró la cara entre sus manos.

—¡Me va a matar!

Ante las palabras del chico de cabello oscuro Severus bufó.

—Claro que no. El señor oscuro no te matará. Pero una vez que ponga sus manos sobre ti jamás te permitirá alejarte de su lado. Lo más probable es que te encuentres vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día e incapaz de dejar la mansión del señor oscuro, aunque quieras hacerlo.

La única respuesta que recibió Severus fue otro gruñido de parte del chico.

**)00(**

Las aves volando por el cielo se habrían encontrado con una vista extraña si hubieran mirado el suelo cubierto de nieve. Dos pequeños puntos, uno casi blanco como la nieve mientras el otro una bola negra, avanzaban muy rápido pese a su tamaño. Mirando con más detenimiento uno se daría cuenta que en realidad eran dos animales. Un hurón blanco y un gatito negro de ojos verdes.

Se movían en una línea como si tuvieran un destino en mente. Tras ellos estaba Hogsmeade donde la gente había estado levantada por horas. Frente de los dos animales estaba el Bosque Prohibido donde sólo un puñado de personas se atrevía a entrar, incluso de día. El único que entraba al bosque de manera regular era un medio gigante. Debido a su tamaño y falta de miedo Hagrid casi no tenía problemas con las criaturas del lugar.

Apenas alcanzaron el borde del bosque ambos animales se detuvieron cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había nadie que pudiera verlos. Los dos pequeños animales respiraban pesadamente y estaban casi pegados al suelo, conscientes de que podrían volverse una cena apetitosa para algún animal más grande que ellos.

El hurón blanco se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, olfateando mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. De repente el cuerpo del hurón comenzó a crecer y cambiar y después de unos segundos Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en el lugar donde el pequeño animal había estado. Harry había seguido tan pronto como había visto que el rubio había comenzado su transformación. Ahora los dos adolescentes se encontraban en el lugar de su formas animagas.

—¿Por qué tuve que acompañarte hasta aquí?— preguntó Draco mientras seguía mirando alrededor, al igual como había estado haciendo el hurón.

Harry suspiró y se concentró en sacudirse la nieve de la ropa antes de responder.

—Luna no tiene una forma animaga y alguien tenía que quedarse para asegurase de que no saliera o hiciera algo estúpido. Y si te dejo con Hermione estoy seguro de que no habría tenido una casa a donde regresar. Y ya que Hermione no tiene una forma animaga y aún es una estudiante de Hogwarts, no tiene permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio y por ende Snape tiene que estar allí en caso de que algo suceda. Ya que tú tienes una forma animaga y supuestamente estas siendo educado en tu casa nadie en el Ministerio se sorprendería de que estés haciendo magia mientras no sea una Imperdonable.

Draco lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el cabeza rajada con el que fui a la escuela?

Harry comenzó a caminar y le hizo señas a Draco para que lo siguiera. Hubo un sonido de telas y de repente Draco estuvo presionado contra su costado.

—Aun soy yo y he aprendido a pensar las cosas.

—¿Así que el dejar al Señor Oscuro fuiste tú pensando?

Harry ladeó la cabeza para que Draco no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

—Esa vez no cuenta.

—¿Porqué actuaste como un Gryffindor?

Harry ignoró la pregunta medio burlona y continuó caminando con Draco pegado a su lado. El Bosque Prohibido estaba extrañamente silencioso para ser mediodía. Diferentes huellas cubrían el suelo, haciendo que Harry se preguntara cuántas diferentes creaturas vivían en el bosque. De alguna manera dudaba que incluso Hagrid supiera la respuesta.

—¿Qué estamos buscando aquí?

—Si tenemos suerte Firenze nos encontrara— susurró Harry a Draco.

—¿Quién es Firenze y que sucederá si no tenemos suerte?

Los nervios de Draco habían infectado a Harry y sus sentidos estaban al límite.

—Firenze es un centauro, él me salvo después de que me dejaste solo el bosque esa vez que tuvimos detención.

—Por Merlín, Harry, ¿cómo puedes todavía guardarme resentimiento por eso? Estábamos en primer año y esa cosa estaba bebiendo sangre de unicornio.

—Voldemort—. Ante la expresión de confusión de Draco, Harry continuó. —Era Voldemort, bueno técnicamente era Quirrell ya que Voldemort estaba viviendo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Mirando con el rabillo del ojo Harry vio que la expresión de Draco seguía ligeramente confundida, pero ahora también había disgusto.

—Estás bromeando.

—No. Fue Quirrell el que intentó robar la Piedra Filosofal en nuestro primer año. ¿Por qué crees que murió?

—Oí rumores pero nadie sabía que era verdad. Dumbledore dijo que el hombre había muerto en un accidente de trabajo pero nadie en Slytherin creyó eso. ¿Cómo murió?

Harry se estremeció ante la pregunta, pero Draco sonaba de verdad interesado así que se encontró respondiendo.

—En ese tiempo Voldemort y yo no podíamos tocarnos sin causarnos daño y extremo dolor físico. El cuerpo de Quirrell se consumió cuando lo toque el tiempo suficiente y Voldemort huyó del lugar. Dumbledore llegó demasiado tarde para hacer algo bueno, pero por lo menos me llevó a la enfermería.

Harry cerró la boca con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Había sido bastante conveniente que Dumbledore hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo. Harry había sido forzado a lidiar contra el peligro sin ningún adulto que lo ayudara o lo guiara. Eso le dejó una sensación de amargura. Harry dudaba que Dumbledore no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo sucedido en sus años de escuela. Por lo que Harry sabía todo eso podría haber sido una especie de prueba para él de parte del director. No era difícil creer que todas las cosas que le sucedieron pudieron ser planificadas por el director.

Draco le dio un empujón, haciendo que el mago más bajo trastabillara pero no cayera.

—En serio Harry, ¿oíste algo de lo que te dije o estabas en el mundo de los sueños?

Fulminando con la mirada al rubio Harry también lo empujó, mirando con una sonrisa cómo Draco tropezaba y casi perdía su balance.

—Para tu información Draco, estaba pensando. Quizá deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

—Eso es lindo viviendo de ti. Es de conocimiento común que los Gryffindor son incapaces de usar su cerebro, a diferencia de nosotros los Slytherin.

—Y aun así me has dicho en innumerables ocasiones que fui sorteado en la casa equivocada y que me habría ido muy bien en Slytherin.

Al oír al rubio farfullar Harry sonrió y siguió caminando. Un llamado a su nombre y el sonido de pasos apresurados le dijo a Harry que Draco lo seguía. Aunque no quería dejar a Draco atrás no tenía intenciones de atrasar esto. Ya había pasado el mediodía y no quedaban muchas horas antes de que oscureciera. Harry espera poder lograr su tarea antes del anochecer. Ni siquiera él era tan estúpido como para quedarse en el Bosque Prohibido en la noche sin estar preparado.

—Si no tienes intenciones de escuchar lo que estoy diciendo entonces…

Lo que Draco había planeado decir Harry nunca lo supo. Los dos chicos de repente se encontraron frente a docenas de fleches afiladas.

—Harry, esto es tú culpa. Si morimos te voy a matar—

—Draco, te sugiero que cierres la boca si no vas a decir nada útil y sólo vas a quejarte— respondió Harry sin apartar los ojos de los hostiles centauros que los rodeaban.

—Un Malfoy no se queja, ¿y cuál es tu plan? No quiero que me disparen. El estilo erizo esta pasado de moda.

—En realidad no había planeado más allá de entrar al bosque y esperar que Firenze nos encontrara. Después solo tenía planeado seguir la corriente.

Sintiendo que Draco se estaba preparando para gritarle Harry decidió pararse un poco frente al rubio, consiguiendo efectivamente llamar la atención de los centauros que los observaban en silencio.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al centauro que reconoció como Bane, Harry hizo una reverencia. Viendo la sorpresa en los ojos del centauro Harry espero que hubiera sido lo correcto y decidió dar el siguiente paso, esperando ver qué sucedería. Ojala no terminara con dos humanos muertos.

—Las estrellas están brillando mucho hoy.

—Pero la luz de Marte ha aumentado y pronto las eclipsará a todas— respondió Bane y Harry se paro derecho, dándose tiempo para estudiar al centauro frente a él mientras agradecía haber escuchando las incesantes charlas de Hermione. Bane tenía cabello negro y piel oscura y ojos tan negros como su pelo.

—De eso he venido a hablarle.

—No interferimos en los asuntos de los humanos.

Conteniendo el enojo por haber sido tan brutalmente cortado Harry mantuvo la cabeza alta.

—Por lo menos podría escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—Nada de lo que digan podría ser de interés.

Apretando los puños Harry se paro derecho frente al más grande Bane. El centauro se veía aún más grande de cerca. La flecha apuntaba directamente a su pecho y si Bane la dejaba ir Harry dudaba que incluso la magia pudiera salvarlo.

—¿Y qué de tus potros?

Harry con rapidez se hizo a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por el gran centauro.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a nuestros jóvenes?!

Los furiosos susurros a su alrededor le dijeron que los demás centauros estaban pensando lo mismo. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir más Draco puso una mano en su brazo, y dio un paso adelante, quedando parado a su lado.

—Creo que lo que él está tratando de decir es que a quien representamos es alguien que está luchando por hacer este un mundo mejor, donde ni ustedes ni sus potros deban temer ataques de los humanos y donde serán dejados en paz, si es lo que desean.

—El medio gigante ya nos preguntó. Sin importar lo que Dumbledore nos ofrezca no nos uniremos a su lado.

—Entonces es bueno que no estemos aquí de parte de Dumbledore.

El Gryffindor no se movió aparte de tirar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás cuando Bane se acerco a él.

—¿Si no están aquí representando al director de la escuela a quién representan?

—Supongo que a Lord Voldemort, pero también a mí mismo.

—Dime tu nombre, humano.

Harry vaciló tratando de figurar qué nombre debía darles a los centauros.

—Evan James, pero ustedes también me conocen como Harry Potter. Nos conocimos hace unos años. Este es Draco Malfoy y hemos venido a pedirles ayuda para la guerra que se avecina.

—Ya lo has dicho una vez y ya tienes nuestra respuesta.

—¿Eres el líder de esta manada?

—No.

—Entonces me gustaría hablar con quien se supone está a cargo de esta manada.

Bane abrió la boca para responder pero al mirar sobre la cabeza de Harry el centauro cerró la boca de golpe.

—Al parecer las estrellas no me dejan elección. Síganme.

Con una última mirada de enojo Bane se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Harry y Draco tuvieron que correr para seguirlo. Harry notó que el grupo se separaba, la mayor parte se alejó mientras que el grupo más pequeño siguió con ellos, manteniéndolos a él y a Draco rodeados.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

Harry se estremeció cuando oyó a Draco usar su apellido. Parecía que la gente solamente lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaban enojados con él.

—Voy con la corriente.

—Pero pensé que estarías feliz de que se mantuvieran neutrales.

—Claro que sí, pero como cualquier Gryffindor tengo que presionar mi suerte y ver que tan lejos puedo llegar—. Escuchó a Draco bufar junto a él. —Si ha funcionando hasta ahora no veo por qué te quejas.

Cualquier otra charla fue interrumpida cuando parecieron llegar a su destino. Al igual que con la manada de Fenrir, vivían en lo profundo del bosque. Pero no había cabañas o nada parecido en el gran claro. En vez de ello centauros de todas las edades y diferentes colores y tamaños llenaban el lugar. Potros jugaban entre sí, sus risas llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Mientras los dos humanos caminaban juntos al pequeño grupo Harry notó cómo los centauros paraban de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para observarlos.

Copiando la postura de Draco, Harry levantó la cabeza alta y miró hacia adelante, tratando de ignorar las miradas. No tenía dudas de que el círculo alrededor de ellos era para evitar que huyeran tanto como para protegerlos de los centauros. Harry comenzó a preguntarse si esta había sido una buena idea. Quizá debió aceptar la respuesta de Bane y dejarlo así.

Mirando a Bane, que caminaba frente a ellos guiando al grupo, Harry sabía que esa jamás habría sido una posibilidad para él. Los centauros conocían el bosque mejor que nadie y eran guerreros entrenados. Serian una gran ayuda en la guerra contra Dumbledore. Eso si los convencía para que los ayudaran.

El silencio continuó mientras eran llevados al medio del claro. Mirando alrededor Harry se mordió los labios. Si esto no iba bien quizá tendrían que luchar para salir de aquí. Eso era algo que Harry quería evitar. No empujaría a los centauros hacia los brazos de Dumbledore.

Al acercarse al medio del claro Harry notó que los centauros alrededor de ellos estaban muy bien armados. Parecían guerreros muy bien entrenados y comparados a ellos Harry no se sentía nada más que un niño. A su lado escuchó a Draco murmurar algo pero no logró entender qué era. Aunque creía tener una buena idea sobre lo que estaba hablando el rubio, en especial por las miradas medio divertidas que uno de los jóvenes centauros estaban dándole a Draco cada vez que el rubio decía algo. Era bueno saber que no todos tenían la intención de odiarlos.

Ambos magos fueron detenidos cuando llegaron al centro del claro y los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto que temió que se le cayeran de la cara. A su lado Draco dejó escapar un ruido ahogado. Frente a ellos estaba el centauro más grande que Harry hubiera visto. La parte caballo era blanca como la nieve que cubría el suelo bajo ellos. La mujer, porque no había dudas de que era una mujer ya que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta, era vieja. Tenía la cara arrugada y los ojos blancos parecían desaparecer entre las arrugas. Su cabello estaba trenzado y el fin de la trenza llegaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Incluso acostada la centaura era más grande que cualquier otro centauro que hubiera visto antes. Harry se preguntó si este era el resultado de cuando un centauro y un gigante tenían un hijo.

Como oyendo sus pensamientos la centauro ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y Harry se encontró mirando ojos blancos lechosos. Aunque eran los ojos de una persona ciega Harry no pudo quitarse la sensación de que estaba siendo juzgado. Sólo el tiempo diría si había pasado el juicio o no.

—Bane, ¿por qué no me dices quiénes son nuestros invitados?— la voz de la mujer era cálida y aunque hablaba con voz baja Harry no tenía problemas en oírla. Como si todos los demás sonidos hubieran sido apagados para que ella se escuchara mejor. Para sorpresa de Harry, Bane le hizo una reverencia a la mujer de manera similar a la que Harry le había hecho a él.

—Anciana, estos humanos— Bane escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno —insistieron que no se marcharían antes de hablar contigo.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Una vez más la mujer estaba mirándolo directamente, Harry siguió sus impulsos y dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia como había visto a Bane hacerle a la mujer.

—Las estrellas están brillando mucho, mi lady.

Tenía una risa sorprendentemente suave, más como la de una jovencita que como la de una mujer mayor.

—Uno de dos piernas que sabe nuestros saludos y muestra respeto, qué inusual.

Harry sonrió y se enderezó.

—Mi nombre es Evan James, aunque también soy conocido como Harry Potter. Conmigo está Draco Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy.

—No sabía que algunos humanos tenían dos identidades. Pero los nombres Malfoy y Harry Potter son bien conocidos.

—Un dos piernas de una familia oscura y el traidor que le dio la espalda a su gente y debería estar muerto.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Bane, preguntándose si debía silenciar al mal educado centauro.

—Bane, sé bueno con el potro.

Harry volvió su atención a la mujer en el suelo.

—No soy un potro.

La risa esta vez fue más irritante que otra cosa.

—Pequeño dos piernas tú y los tuyos siempre serán potros para mí, potro de dos nombres—. Calmando su temperamento Harry se mordió lo labios mientras repetía las palabras de la mujer en su cabeza. —Mientras seas un potro no tienes conocimiento de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer para cambiar eso?

Harry estaba muy consciente del silencio a su alrededor. Cambió su peso de una pierna hacia la otra, pero no dejó de mirar a la centaura que ahora lo observaba con nuevo interés.

—Para ser visto como lo que tú llamas un adulto, tendrás que pasar las mismas pruebas que deben pasar todos los potros antes de poder ser llamados guerreros. ¿De verdad es tu intención pasarlas?

—Claro.

—Potter, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?— siseó Draco jalando a Harry de la manga, efectivamente llamando la atención de la jefa de marfil.

—¿Haciendo que me escuchen?— dijo Harry haciéndolo sonar mas como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

—Anciana, no puede considerar seriamente dejar a éste dos piernas pasar las pruebas. Las estrellas dicen…

—Que cualquiera que quiera ser reconocido como un guerrero entre nosotros puede tomar las pruebas. Pero las estrellas no han dicho nunca quiénes tienen permitido tomar las pruebas— interrumpió la anciana a Bane, desechando al joven centauro de una manera que Harry no pudo dejar de admirar.

—¿Estás dispuesto a pasar las pruebas?

Harry se encontró asintiendo.

—Si eso es necesario para que me escuchen.

La Anciana asintió, al parecer satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Está bien, Bane será el encargado de supervisar las pruebas. Tu amigo puede permanecer aquí o puede ir a casa mientras esperamos.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso— dijo Draco y Harry le dio un codazo el costado pero el rubio ignoro el pequeño dolor que sintió. —Le prometí al señor oscuro y a mi padre que mantendría los ojos en este idiota y es mi intención mantener esta promesa.

Ambos chicos miraron a la centaura blanca, esperando ver que diría sobre las palabras de Draco. El rostro de la Anciana no perdió su expresión divertida.

—Al parecer tendrás a dos para supervisar en las pruebas Bane, ya que no pueden ser separados y las estrellas no permitirán un extraño supervisando. Y potro de dos nombres, las estrellas te aconsejan que sigas a tu corazón en vez de dejar que las nubes en tu mente te impidan encontrar lo que tu corazón desea.

Viendo la expresión horrorizada de Draco ante las palabras de la mujer Harry no estuvo seguro de si sentir lástima por el rubio o comenzar a reír. Pero decidió unirse al rubio en cualquiera que fuera su reacción.

)00(

El rostro de Draco todavía no recobrara su color natural mientras él y Harry eran alejados del claro. Cuando dijo que no podía dejar de lado a Harry había esperado que lo tomaran como un observador. En lugar de ello ahora se encontraba como participante por una promesa que le había hecho a su padrino y al Señor Oscuro.

—Si este es el tipo de cosas en la que te metes cuando estás acompañado, ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en el tipo de problemas en los que te metes cuando estás solo.

Harry no respondió, lo que provocó que Draco se sintiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Se suponía que Harry tenía que responderle para no pensar en las pruebas a las que se dirigían. Era lo menos que el Gryffindor podía hacer después de meterlo en este problema en primer lugar.

—Pudiste haberte quedado atrás con la manada— susurró Harry—. Y cuando el Señor Oscuro se entere de lo sucedido será mi cabeza la que ruede, así que no gracias.

—No dejaría que eso pasara.

Pese a la confianza de Harry, Draco no se sintió aliviado. Aunque el Señor Oscuro era menos duro con sus seguidores no era impedimento para que los castigara como encontrara conveniente. En especial si tenía que ver con el testarudo Gryffindor que caminaba frente a él.

Draco se tragó una palabrota cuando su túnica quedó atrapada una vez más entre los arbustos.

—Esta túnica fue diseñada para una cena formal, no para una caminata en el Bosque Prohibido o cualquier otro bosque— interrumpió sus murmullos enojados cuando el centauro, que estaba seguro se llamaba Bane, se detuvo. No que el nombre fuera importante pero suponía que tendía que incluirlo en la carta que le escribiría a su madre. Pero ya que estaba seguro de que el Señor Oscuro también leería la carta no pondría todos los otros nombres que había pensado para Harry.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña área abierta. Draco tenía que admitir que era un lugar bonito pese a estar en medio de la nada. Había una pequeña cascada y a diferencia del resto del bosque el suelo no estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque no había nada entre ellos y el cielo.

El rubio volvió su atención al centauro cuando se dio cuenta de que la criatura había comenzado a hablar.

—Para ser aceptados entre los guerreros deben pasar dos pruebas. La primera es que se pasen la noche aquí solos, no pueden dejar éste claro. Si las estrellas así lo quieren y aún están vivos por la mañana serán llevados a la siguiente prueba. Si sucede lo contrario sus cuerpos serán dejados dónde su gente pueda encontrarlos y jamás dejarán de ser potros.

Ni Draco ni Harry dijeron una palabra mientras observaban marcharse al centaruro. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Draco se giró hacia Harry para finalmente dar rienda suelta a su ira.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? Se suponía que sería una pequeña salida. Ir al bosque, tener una respuesta y luego volver a la casa donde al menos podríamos estar cómodos. ¿Qué le pasó a ese plan? Severus va a matarnos si no llegamos esta noche. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú asumirás toda la culpa por esto.

—Déjame recordarte que no había plan. Y quizá tenía pensado dejarlos neutrales, pero tenemos la opción de hacer que nos apoyen. Al menos podemos asegurarnos que no cambien de idea respecto a Dumbledore.

—Así puede ser, pero para que lo sepas, Potter, esto va a costarte.

Harry estalló en una sonrisa. Ambos chicos estaban respirando de manera agitada después de tanto grito.

—No esperaría menos de un Slytherin.

**)00(**

Sanguini se detuvo en la rama en la que había aterrizado. Ni siquiera la ardilla en la rama cercana reaccionó, así que de verdad dudaba que los humanos bajo él y el centauro escondido entre las sombras lo hubieran notado.

Desechando la existencia del centauro como si no importara Sanguini volvió toda su atención a los dos humanos. Había estado intrigado por ese Evan James después de conocerlo la noche anterior. Ver la reacción de Lord Voldemort ante la noticia de su encuentro sólo lo había intrigado aún más. Por eso regresó al lugar donde había visto al pequeño humano.

Su curiosidad aumentó cuando el aroma comprobó que Evan había dejado la protección tras la que se había encontrado y nada demostraba que el chico hubiera regresado. Por eso siguió las huellas de dos pequeños animales hasta el Bosque Prohibido, dónde se suponía que no debían estar los humanos, en especial por la noche.

Ahora se encontraba observando a los dos jóvenes humanos. Estaban sentados juntos con un pequeño fuego frente a ellos, ninguno hablaba. Sanguini se puso cómodo en la rama. La reacción de Lord Voldemort había demostrado que el chico de cabellos negros era importante, y se aseguraría de que no fuera lastimado mientras lo vigilaba. Reconoció al acompañante del chico como Draco Malfoy, hijo de lord Lucius Malfoy y heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Debido a las observaciones que había hecho de la familia sangrepura, Sanguini encontró difícil creer que el heredero Malfoy estuviera pasando la noche fuera y de manera voluntaria. Era muy probable que el chico se encontrara allí por culpa de Evan.

Sanguini se puso pensativo. Lord Voldemort y Evan James eran personas interesantes y ya se conocían. Sólo podía imaginar lo que resultaría si trabajaban juntos. Pero había un problema con esa idea. Esa noche Evan había dejado claro que no estaba en comunicación con Lord Voldemort. Sanguini tendría que hacer algo para juntar a los dos magos.

Varias ideas se le ocurrieron mientras se apoyaba en el árbol. Esta noche observaría y se aseguraría de que nada le pasara a los dos pequeños magos. Después haría planes para crear caos. Después de todo, la vida es tan interesante como la hace un mismo, y Lord Voldemort y Evan James iban a hacer su vida más interesante de lo que ya era.

**)00(**

Cuando la mañana finalmente llegó Harry estaba sentado en el suelo observando el fuego moribundo con ojos cansados. Draco se encontraba junto a él con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Cuando la noche continuó y nada había sucedido, Draco logró relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido; aunque Harry no podía comprender cómo el rubio podía ser capaz de dormir cómodo en esa posición. Pero si Harry recordaba correctamente, él había sido capaz de dormir en la alacena aunque no estaba diseñada para seres humanos.

Miró al cielo que acalaraba, sorprendido de haber pasado la noche sin que nada sucediera. Casi habría creído que alguien los había cuidado toda la noche. Pero ya que no podía saber si ese había sido el caso, y cuál habría sido la intención, Harry se encontró incapaz de relajarse.

No poco después de que Bane se había marchado, apareció Hedwig. Sabiendo que Snape vendría tras ellos o contactaría a Voldemort cuando no aparecieran, Draco trasfiguró pergamino y pluma con unas piedras. Harry no tenía idea que qué había escrito en la nota ya que el rubio se rehusó a mostrársela. Pero Harry tenía la sensación de que una vez regresaran a la casa Snape lo despellejaría por actuar como un Gryffindor y no usar su cerebro.

Sintiendo a Draco moviéndose a su lado, Harry parpadeó pero permaneció inmóvil. Con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la cara del rubio se arrugaba en protesta por regresar a la tierra de los vivios.

—Que alguien apague la luz.

Harry rió despertando efectivamente al rubio. Cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sentados se levantó de un salto con el rostro marcado por el horror.

—¡Por favor dime que no estuve sentado así toda la noche!

—No toda la noche, hubo unas cuantas veces que intentaste recostarte en mi regazo. Pero aparte de eso fue bastante divertido mirarte. ¿Sabías que babeas cuando duermes?

Draco se acercó, así que Harry tuvo que mover la cabeza para ver bien al adolescente que se cernía sobre él.

—¡Duermo como un ángel y no babeo!

Harry sonrió con inocencia.

—Pero lo hiciste. Me asombré de la cantidad de agua que puedes producir. Es un milagro que no tenga un enorme lago en mi hombro.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar Draco gritó y se arrojó sobre él. Terminaron los dos en el suelo, Harry bajo Draco. El rubio le atrapó las piernas sentándose sobre ellas y sostuvo ambas muñecas con las manos. Sabiendo que con facilidad podría sacudirse a Draco con su magia, pero no queriendo lastimar al Slytherin, Harry se dispuso a esperar lo que haría.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa que casi daba miedo.

—¿Vas a decirlo?—. Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un chillido cuando sintió que su costado era atacado— ¡Dilo! Dí que duermo con ángel y que no babeo. Dilo.

—No… bab…beo y duerm...mo como un ángel— dijo rápidamente Harry mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¡Harry!

Ante el tono quejumbroso de Draco, Harry cedió.

—¡Bien! Draco no babea y duerme como un ángel.

Con un bufido el rubio dejó de hacerle cosquillas y le soltó las manos.

—Y no lo olvides.

—Draco, ¿podrías moverte? Se me está enterrando algo en la espalda.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Debo decir que eres una silla muy cómoda.

—Dile eso a Voldemort.

Draco palideció ante esas palabras y con rapidez se movió permitiendo que Harry se moviera y sobara su abusada espalda. Todavía estaba sin aliento por el ataque de Draco.

—Nadie va a saber sobre esto.

Harry asintió.

—Me lo llevaré a la tumba, junto con el conocimiento de que babeas cuando duermes.

Harry fue salvado de otro ataque por la llegada de Bane. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio mientras el centauro los observaba con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Las estrellas mostraron su aprobación permitiendo que sobrevivieran la noche. Síganme, es hora de su segunda prueba.

Con ayuda de Draco, Harry se puso de pie. Incluso ese pequeño tiempo en el suelo le había hecho sentir mucho frío. Sin quitar los ojos de Bane, Harry lanzó un hechizo calefactor sobre Draco y él mismo. Ya que no tenía idea de lo que sucedería concluyó que sería mejor no estar tiesos de frío por haber estado en el suelo. Mientras Bane no dijera nada al respecto suponía que estaba permitido. Quizás era porque el centauro no tenía idea de lo que hizo, pero eso a Harry no le importó.

Esta vez caminaron una distancia más larga. Si la sensación de Harry era correcta estaban caminando en un gran círculo alrededor del claro donde se habían reunido con la Anciana el día anterior. Pero por la forma en que cambiaba cada árbol no podría estar seguro.

Mientras caminaban Harry lamentó no haber dormido. Suponía que pudo haber puesto algún tipo de alarma protectora que le avisara de la llegada de cualquier intruso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco estuviera caminando a su lado, permitiendo que Harry se apoyara en el chico más alto.

—En serio, Harry, ¿no dormiste nada?

Harry le obsequió una sonrisa cansada.

—No en realidad.

—Uno de estos días vas a conseguir que te maten. Y no estaré allí para salvar tu pobre trasero.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían a Bane. Harry debatía consigo mismo si debía preguntarle al centauro hacía donde se dirigían y cuál sería la segunda prueba. Pero por la manera en que Bane los había tratado dudaba que fuera a recibir respuestas.

Durante el resto de la caminata nadie dijo una palabra. Harry se rindió en intentar averiguar hacía donde se dirigían y mejor se enfocó en no caer por tropezar con sus propios pies. El hecho de no haber comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer comenzó a hacerse notar. Y con los sonidos que provenían del estómago de Draco, Harry suponía que el rubio no estaba mucho mejor.

Harry y Draco se detuvieron para no chocar contra Bane, que se había parado de repente. Mirando alrededor del centauro Harry frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a otro claro. ¿Eran éstos naturales o algo que habían creado los centauros? De alguna manera no le sorprendería a Harry si ese fuera el caso.

—Las estrellas han dado su aprobación, pero aún deben demostrar que tienen lo que se necesita para considerarse uno de nuestros guerreros. Para ser aceptados deben luchar contra alguien que ya haya pasado las pruebas. Las estrellas han decidido que ustedes deben luchar contra mí.

Compartiendo una mirada con Draco, Harry notó que el rubio estaba tan pálido como él se sentía. Incluso con magia no tenía dudas de que Bane era un centauro que daba miedo, y esa era una de las razones por las que Harry quería que ellos se les unieran. Además nadie esperaría que los centauros se aliaran con alguien, así que Dumbledore no estaría preparado para un ataque de parte de ellos.

Con una profunda respiración Harry esperaba calmar sus nervios, le asintió a Draco antes de mirar a Bane que no dejaba de observarlos.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas?

**)00(**

El único motivo que detenía a Severus de dejar la casa era el mensaje que había recibido de su ahijado. De alguna manera suponía que no debía sorprenderse de que Evan se hubiera metido en tal situación. Pero si alguien podía hacer que los centauros se unieran al Señor Oscuro, suponía que debía ser El Niño Que Vivió Para Hacer Lo Imposible. Justo antes de que Severus dejara al supuesto lado de la luz, Hagrid había vuelto después de pedirle ayuda a los centauros. El medio gigante había regresado con una respuesta negativa y la advertencia de que se mantuvieran alejados.

Sin su ahijado y Evan la casa estaba sorprendentemente silenciosa. Las chicas lo dejaban a solas. La señorita Lovegood entretenía a Hubert con historias sobre las criaturas que ella y su padre habían estado buscando, y la señorita Granger apenas dejaba sus libros. Al parecer ella estaba de mal humor por haber sido dejada atrás y lo compensaba leyendo todo lo que pudiera sobre la trasformación animaga. Pero mientras lo dejaran solo Severus estaría satisfecho y no se quejaría.

Pese a lo tarde que era él se encontraba incapaz de relajarse. Había preparado las pociones que el Señor Oscuro le había solicitado y se había sentado con un libro, sólo para encontrase leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez sin comprender una palabra. Le echaba parte de la culpa al hecho de que ninguno de los chicos había aparecido y parte a la carta que la lechuza de Evan le había llevado.

El sobre verde ahora yacía sobre la mesita a lado del sofá, fuera de la vista. Aunque Severus dudaba que alguna de las chicas intentara algo encontró que era mejor estar seguro. Después de todo una de ellas era una Gryffidor y se rumoreaba que la otra estaba un poco loca. Y aunque Severus no era de aquellos que creían en rumores lo mejor era asegurarse. Las chicas ya habían sido notificadas de las noticias que contenía la carta y lo habían tomado sorprendentemente bien. Era más la reacción de Evan la que temía. El chico tenía el temperamento de Lily, cosa que Severus había experimentado cuando ambos fueron niños.

Una vez más miró por la ventana buscando a través de la oscuridad alguna señal de los chicos. Dudaba que el vampiro intentara algo, en especial si había contactado al Señor Oscuro. Y no había luna llena, así que no había hombres lobos esta noche. Y de todas formas estaba preocupado por el bienestar de los chicos. De Draco era comprensible porque era su ahijado, pero suponía que Evan era el tipo de persona que molestaba al tenerlo alrededor. Aun así se encontraba preocupado por el chico.

Severus alejó la mirada de la ventaba y observó a lado de la chimenea encendida donde la chica Lovegood lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

—Profesor Snape, no debería preocuparse tanto o los Dabberblimps le volverán el cabello gris—. Antes de que Severus tuviera tiempo de enojarse o salir con algún castigo adecuado para la chica por tal comentario, ésta ya se había levantado y había salido de la habitación diciendo: —Tendremos invitados. O quizá debería decir que los invitados tendrán invitados.

Silencioso como un Dementor, Severus se puso de pie y siguió a la chica. No tuvo que mirar tras él para saber que Granger había seguido su ejemplo.

Lovegood ya había abierto la puerta cuando Severus llegó. Había sacado su varita antes de dejar la sala y lanzó un  _lumus_  que iluminó todo el lugar.

Si ahijado estaba apoyado contra el costado del chico más bajo. El cabello rubio platinado de Draco estaba todo despeinado y cubierto de ramitas, lleno de tierra y hojas; tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro y brazos. Y desde donde Severus estaba podía ver que Evan no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?

Las cabezas de ambos chicos se levantaron de golpe, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no estaban solos.

—Están mirando a dos nuevos guerreros centauros.

Severus levantó una ceja y siguió a los dos chicos de cerca mientras Evan ayudaba a Draco a subir las escaleras.

—Supongo que de alguna manera lograron pasar las pruebas de los centauros.

El hombre entró en la habitación que Draco había estado ocupando hasta ahora y cerró la puerta antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera seguirlos.

—Sí, aunque Draco fue herido.

—Es sólo un rasguño y no habría sucedido si hubieras seguido el plan— dijo Draco mientras permitía que Evan lo ayudara a recostarse.

—Es bastante difícil seguir un plan cuando ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—Sin importar lo adorable que es escucharlos discutir como una vieja pareja de casados me gustaría encargarme de las lesiones que tienen. Después hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Sin saber si fue ser llamados una pareja de casados o el pensar en la conversación que vendría, ambos cerraron la boca y a Severus no le importó la razón. Todo lo que le importaba era que Draco se sacara la túnica; viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la prenda no era algo tan difícil de lograr. Las cejas de Severus se levantaron al observar el estomago del joven. Casi no había sangre pero los moretones lo hacían lucir peor de lo que era.

—Parece como si hubieras sido pateado por un caballo.

Draco hizo una mueca cuando Severus presionó una mano sobre su estomago, revisando si algo había sido dañado.

—En realidad fue un centauro, pero en este caso no creo que sea mucha la diferencia.

Severus asintió a Evan antes de soltar a Draco dándole espacio para que respirara.

—Tienes suerte de que nada haya sido dañado. Normalmente no haría nada sobre los moretones pero vas a necesitar moverte.

—¿Pasó algo mientras no estábamos?

Evan sonaba de verdad preocupado así que Severus se detuvo para observarlo con más atención. Aunque no parecía haber sido lastimado tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, indicando que una vez más no había dormido.

—Tu lechuza llegó con una carta esta mañana. El Señor Oscuro celebrará su cumpleaños en dos días y todos sus seguidores deben asistir a la fiesta. Lo que significa que tú y las chicas deben venir con Draco y conmigo ya que no podemos dejarlos sin supervisión.

Para sorpresa de Severus, Evan asintió y no reaccionó de otra manera. Fue la gran sonrisa que Draco de repente lució lo que hizo que Severus se sintiera incómodo. Teniendo dos Malfoys como amantes le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre la familia. Y un Malfoy que sonreía nunca significaba algo bueno para los demás.

—Te lo dije. Me debes una Harry, y ahora sabes cómo me vas a pagar.


	24. Capítulo 24

 

—¿Sabes, Draco? Pudiste pedirme cualquier cosa como pago, todo mi oro en Gringotts, ingredientes de un basilisco para pociones, cualquier cosa en lugar de esto— dijo Harry cuando salían de la chimenea, aunque en su caso fue más trastabillar. Una mano en su brazo le impido caer de cara al piso. Levantando la mirada vio que el profesor Snape lo observaba mientras lo sujetaba.

—Discutiremos el asunto de los ingredientes de basilisco cuando hayamos regresado Evan, ahora yo preferiría terminar con esto.

Sabiendo que el maestro de pociones estaba tan incómodo con esto como él, Harry asintió. Una vez que Snape estuvo convencido de que no caería, lo soltó.

—Vamos.

El maestro de pociones se dio la vuelta y su túnica negra onduló tras él y salió fuera del Caldero Chorreante, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta escondida que llevaba hacia el Callejón Diagon. Mirando a Draco que no parecía que hubiese salido recién del flú Harry suspiró y siguió al profesor Snape, sabiendo que no era bueno hacer esperar al hombre.

A diferencia de la última vez que Harry había estado en el Callejón Diagon ahora no estaba usando un disfraz. Contaba con su suerte y con el hecho de que ya no lucía mucho como Harry Potter. Un sencillo encantamiento de pegado aseguró que su flequillo se quedara en su lugar así dejando escondida su cicatriz. Había funcionado antes y no veía razones para que no funcionara esta vez.

Harry estaba consciente de que sobresalían. Snape era lo suficientemente alto como para cernirse sobre las personas y de alguna manera le recordaba a Harry a un dementor aunque no lucia tan muerto como uno. Draco, como cualquier otro Malfoy, comprendía el arte de hacer que la gente te mirara con sólo caminar. Harry deseaba que hubieran podido ser más anónimos pero no había sido su elección en cómo llegar hasta allí. Si él hubiera podido decidir no habría dejado la casa o quizás estaría haciendo algo mucho más productivo que esto.

Con un suspiro, Harry pasó una mano por su cabello sin importarle que lo estuviera alborotando. Había esperado poder dormir y dormir después de pasar las pruebas de los centauros, pero Draco había tenido otros planes. A diferencia de su carácter habitual el rubio había despertado antes de que el sol apareciera. Al parecer las pociones de Snape habían funcionando ya que no había rastro de las heridas por la pelea contra Bane.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó en una gran sonrisa al pensar en la reacción de Bane cuando el centauro perdió frente a los dos chicos humanos, cosa que no lo había hecho nada feliz. Pero él si había estado feliz de que terminara, además ahora tenía a los centauros de su lado en la guerra, aunque hubiera deseado poder celebrarlo descansando y relajándose.

Debido a que eran vacaciones el Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente. Familias y amigos se mantenían cercanos pero conversaban de manera animada. Estaban conscientes de la guerra que acaecía pero estaban seguros de que el Callejón Diagon era intocable, que estarían a salvo allí. Harry bufó al pensar en eso. Las protecciones podían haber aumentado pero dudaba mucho que los Aurores fueran capaces de reaccionar con rapidez de suceder un ataque.

Sus pensamientos fueron perturbados cuando de repente la mano de Draco aferró su muñeca y empezó a arrastrar a Harry con él.

—Vamos, Evan. Recuerda, tú fuiste quien dijo que no esperaba nada menos.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Draco uso sus propias palabras en su contra.

—Sí, pero esto no era lo que quería decir cuando dije eso.

—Deberías saber que no debes hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando lidias con Slytherins. Sé con seguridad que mi padrino ya te ha advertido de eso en muchas ocasiones. No puedes culparme porque no has aprendido nada.

Harry frunció el ceño pero no reaccionó de otra manera. Draco no intentó disimular lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto y Harry tuvo la sensación de que Snape no estaba mucho mejor aunque lo disimulaba mejor.

Llegaron al temido lugar más pronto de lo que Harry había pensado. Había logrado echarle una ojeada al nombre de la tienda antes de que Draco lo arrastrara adentro y Snape entró tras ellos, efectivamente asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar.

La tienda de Madame Malkin lucía diferente ahora que no había estudiantes esperando para probarse sus túnicas. De alguna manera la tienda se veía más grande de lo normal y Harry no estaba seguro de eso. Después de todo había algo llamado magia que permitía hacer todo tipo de cosas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo hacer por los tres? —. Madame Malkin no estaba a la vista, en vez de ella fue uno de sus asistentes quien les dio la bienvenida. El hombre les hizo una pequeña reverencia y les sonrió. —Mi nombre es Sabroe Harkness y será un honor servirlos de la mejor manera hoy.

—Necesitamos túnicas para una fiesta mañana, espero que nos pueda procurar algo para ese tiempo.

El asistente miró de una persona a otra antes de pararse frente al profesor Snape.

—Creo que podemos utilizar un color azul muy oscuro, sólo con cierta luz algunas personas notaran que no es negro.

Harry dejó de escuchar la voz, no estaba interesado en oír detalles sobre túnicas. Sólo deseaba que terminaran con esto rápido para poder volver a la casa. No tenía nada en contra de estar afuera pero suponía que tendría que mentalizarse para ir a la fiesta. Aunque había recibido una invitación para la misma fiesta no estaba seguro de querer asistir. Aunque las Fiestas Navideñas de los Malfoy habían sido divertidas, ya que había estado con Mortimus, Harry aún recordaba el baile navideño en su cuarto año. Eso no era algo que le gustaría repetir.

—¿Y qué haré contigo?—. Harry parpadeó y dio un paso atrás cuando de repente encontró al mago frente a él. El Sr. Harkness no pareció molestarse por eso. En vez de eso el hombre alejó un mecho de cabello rubio de su rostro mientras observaba a Harry con expresión pensativa —. En realidad es una decisión bastante difícil. A diferencia del Sr. Malfoy necesitaremos colores más fuertes para ti, creo que un verde oscuro, quizá mezclado con otro más ligero o de lo contrario no estará de buen humor. Pero mayormente verde porque resaltará el color de tus ojos. Una vez que termine contigo, atraparas la mirada de cada mago y bruja del lugar.

Harry le envío a Draco y Snape una mirada de pánico, pero ambos se habían marchado a otra parte de la tienda y al parecer Draco estaba intentando arrastrar a Snape a una discusión sobre qué tipo de material sería el mejor para ser usado en sus túnicas. Era claro que Snape también preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—Ven conmigo, creo que haré tu túnica primero—. Harry intentó protestar pero Draco lo silenció con una mirada desde el otro lado de la tienda cuando el Sr. Harkness lo arrastró hacia un banquillo—. Quédate quieto, esto debe quedar perfecto.

Harry se dio la vuelta hasta quedar mirando a sus compañeros y se quedó quieto.

Por el rabillo del ojo Harry vio al asistente dar un paso atrás y mirarlo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Es muy importante cómo luce la túnica. No sería bueno que lucieras demasiado femenino—. La cara de Harry se puso roja ante las palabras del hombre. Ahora que los otros estaban más lejos la actitud del hombre pareció haber cambiado. Para cualquier otro no parecería nada pero el tono de voz del hombre hizo que Harry se tensara.

—¡Ay!, ¿por qué hizo eso?

Harry miró al hombre que lo observaba sorprendido.

—No hice nada, quizá fue una de las agujas porque no se queda quieto.

Harry entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Lo que el hombre había dicho no parecía probable e hizo poco para calmarlo.

Cuando sintió que algo lo pinchaba de nuevo Harry endureció la mirada pero no dijo nada. Ni Draco o Snape habían visto algo, probablemente porque estaban al otro lado de la tienda ocupados con otras cosas como para notarlo. No importaba porque no necesitaría su ayuda con este pequeño problema.

La próxima vez que la mano del hombre rozó su entrepierna, Harry permitió que su magia le diera al hombre un shock. Con un grito el hombre saltó hacia atrás, mirando su mano sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Luego observó a Harry para comprobar que no tenía varita.

El mago de cabello oscuro le dio una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Una de sus agujas lo pinchó esta vez? En realidad para alguien trabajando aquí usted no es muy bueno, ¿cierto?

Harry sonrió de medio lado cuando la rabia hizo que el rostro del hombre se sonrojara. Se sentía bueno dar en vez de recibir.

Harry no se movió cuando el asistente se acercó hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Gracias al banquillo en el que Harry estaba parado ahora era más alto que el hombre, aunque no por mucho. Pero era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí?— ambos se quedaron helados ante la voz de Snape. La reacción del otro mago le hizo preguntarse a Harry si el hombre había sido estudiante de Snape. Por la pura reacción Harry diría que sí. Pero probablemente cualquiera se pondría tenso cuando Snape hablaba así. Era el tono que usaba cuando uno sabía que recibiría un mes de detención y una gran baja de puntos.

—Por supuesto que no señor, sólo discutíamos sobre el color de la túnica— mintió el hombre, con rapidez alejándose de Harry y Snape.

—¿En serio fue eso lo que sucedió, Evan?

Harry se encontró relajándose con el profesor cerca. Uno tendría que ser un idiota con deseos de morir para siquiera intentar algo con el hombre allí.

—Por supuesto, Severus.

Si el maestro de pociones podía usar el nombre de Harry entonces suponía que nada le impedía usar el nombre de pila del mago.

—Entonces no creo que tengan problema con que yo me quede aquí. Creo que Draco está distraído por el momento.

Siguiendo la mirada de Severus, Harry sonrió. Al parecer Draco había tomado esta labor bastante en serio. El rubio había encontrado a una de las asistentes y estaba discutiendo vivamente con ella. En realidad la chica se parecía mucho a Hermione pero probablemente eso era coincidencia.

Bajo la mirada de Severus el hombre no intentó hacer nada más, pero eso no impidió que Harry tomara venganza. De cuando en cuando le daba al hombre pequeños shocks eléctricos, sólo para observarlo dar un salto con una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro. Si no hubiera sido porque el hombre se había pasado de la línea al tocarlo Harry quizás habría sentido lastima por él. Así que en vez de eso lo encontró divertido aunque habría sido mejor sin las miradas de desaprobación de Severus. Al menos el maestro de pociones no intervino lo que le dio a Harry la sensación de que Severus sabía lo que había sucedido y por eso lo dejaba tomar su revancha mirando hacia el otro lado. De manera figurativa por supuesto.

**)00(**

Mientras observaba a los invitados que llegaban una expresión oscura cubrió el rostro de Voldemort. Aquel al que esperaba aun no llegaba. Claro que aún quedaba tiempo, pero con él uno nunca estaba seguro. Esperaba que hubiera aspado suficiente tiempo para que el temperamento de su amante se hubiera enfriado.

Voldemort sabía que había usado una página del libro de Dumbledore por la manera en que había manipulado a la gente ahora. Severus y Draco tenían órdenes estrictas de quedarse con Evan y no dejar a su amante solo sin importar lo que sucediera. Su amante podía meterse en problemas aún siendo vigilado y Voldemort se estremecía al pensar en lo que podría sucederle a Evan si estaba solo. Pero en la carta, aunque escrita de manera formal, las órdenes habían estado claras para que todos sus mortífagos asistieran a la fiesta. O traerían a Evan con ellos o no vendrían. Un castigo doloroso seguido de la muerte los esperaría si aparecían sin su amante con ellos.

Estaba preparado, si Evan asistía probablemente traería a las dos chicas con él. De antemano le había dado órdenes a sus mortífagos de no atacar a nadie si él no lo ordenaba primero.

—Lord Voldemort, qué agradable sorpresa es verlo.

Voldemort giró el rostro hacia el recién llegado vampiro.

—Lord Sanguini, viendo que es mi propia fiesta no comprendo por qué sería una sorpresa verme.

Voldemort habló en forma muy baja para que un mortal normal no escuchara lo que estaba diciendo. Pero no tenía dudas en su mente de que el vampiro había oído cada palabra que había dicho.

—Discúlpeme si soné mal educado, por supuesto que tiene razón. Pero no habría creído que celebraría su cumpleaños en un lugar tan abierto.

—Creo que es el único que ha hablado de la Mansión Malfoy de esta manera. Este lugar ha sido protegido por una persona en la que de verdad confío. Si presta atención verá que la mayoría de los invitados son seguidores o aliados. Algunos pocos fuera de nuestro círculo también han sido invitados para hacerle más difícil a los enemigos averiguar quién está de nuestro lado. Y por último pero no menos importante usted debería saber que Tom M. Ryddle y no lord Voldemort, está celebrando su cumpleaños.

El lord vampiro a su lado se rió entre dientes, claramente divertido por lo que había dicho.

—Que tonto de mi parte. Supongo que es la edad, que ya ha comenzado a afectarme. Pero por favor corríjame si estoy equivocado pero parece que está esperando la llegada de alguien. Les está prestando más atención a los invitados que están llegando que a los que ya están aquí, ¿espera a alguien?

—¿Y si así fuera por qué debería decirle?

Lord Sanguini lo miró y luego lo acompañó a observar a los invitados que llegaban. La mayoría era sangrepura, aunque también había unos cuantos mestizos, pero no nacidos muggle. Si Evan llegaba notaba eso le diría que no había ningún nacido muggle lo suficientemente alto en el Ministerio para ser invitado a la fiesta.

—Una buena pregunta. Dígame, ¿el pequeño humano vendrá esta noche? Me gustaría verlo otra vez y estoy seguro de que otros también están ansiosos por verlo. Su sangre olía deliciosa y no tengo dudas de que su sabor será tan bueno como su aroma.

La varita estuvo en la mano antes que lord Sanguini pudiera parpadear.

—Le daré un consejo amistoso entre aliados. Evan es mío y dígale a sus amiguitos que si se meten con él tendrán que responderme a mí.

Lord Sanguini se acercó lo suficiente hasta que su aliento roso la piel de Voldemort.

—Créame, esto me lo agradecerá después.

—A menos que quiera un gran agujero en el cuerpo le aconsejo que se aleje de él.

Lord Sanguini le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de Voldemort. Ambos lord miraron a la persona que habló y se encontraron con un enojado Evan James que fulminaba con la mirada a lord Sanguini. Voldemort ignoró las palabras del lord vampiro en favor de mirar a su amante. El cabello negro de Evan estaba peinando en una trenza francesa y el flequillo escondía la cicatriz en su frente. Las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos hacían que estos brillaran aun más. Para sorpresa de Voldemort, aunque el señor oscuro no lo mostró, su amante estaba vestido en una fina túnica verde que estilizaba el delgado cuerpo del mago. La túnica tenía bordes plateados que parecían brillar con la luz.

Evan podría haber estado vestido en harapos y Voldemort aún habría creído que su amante se veía hermoso. Y sería el primero en admitir que un Evan enojado era una fuerza hermosa y peligrosa.

—Pequeñín, que agradable sorpresa es verte aquí. Estábamos hablando de ti.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Si Voldemort no hubiera estado tan entretenido por los celos de Evan habría hecho algo para silenciar a lord Sanguini. Así que en vez de eso decidió quedarse tranquilo y observar el show, listo para intervenir si el vampiro intentaba algo.

—Sí, le estaba preguntando a lord Voldemort si podía tomar algo de tu sangre y dejar que algunos de los míos la prueben.

Como había sido el caso en su oficina cuando Evan había creído que los gemelos Weasley habían sido asesinados el aire alrededor comenzó a sentirse cargado de magia. Sabiendo el mucho daño que Evan podía causar si perdía el control sobre su magia otra vez Voldemort interrumpió, volviendo la atención de ambos hombres hacía él.

—Lord Sanguini, sugiero que se vaya y busque a sus acompañantes para que les dé mi advertencia. Dígales que si tocan o dañan lo que me pertenece van a lamentarlo y todos los tratos serán cancelados.

El vampiro levantó sus manos en una rendición burlona.

—Supongo que los veré después, lord Voldemort, pequeñín.

Voldemort parpadeó y Sanguini se marcho dejándolos a ambos solos.

Voldemort se quedo quieto mientras Evan lo miraba, probablemente observando cada detalle sobre él tal como él había hecho con su amante hace un par de minutos. Ahora Evan era como un ciervo frente a los ojos de Voldemort. Un movimiento o palabra equivocada haría que su amante saliera huyendo y eso no era lo que quería. En vez de eso decidió esperar que Evan diera el primer movimiento.

—¿De dónde lo conoces?

Cosa que sucedió mucho más pronto de lo que Voldemort había imaginado. Se encontró observando intensos ojos verdes mientas respondía la pregunta, sólo medio prestando atención a sus alrededores.

—Como uno de los siete Lores vampiros, lord Sanguini estaba allí cuando negocié con el consejo. Hablamos y encontré que él, aunque puede ser bastante molesto, es muy entretenido para conversar. Él estaba aquí después que te marchaste cuando tuvimos el desacuerdo por la chica san…nacida muggle.

Voldemort se contuvo antes de decir la palabra y los ojos verdes lo observaron con más intención.

—Sobre eso, no lamento hechizarte por llamar a Hermione de esa manera pero sí lamento haber exagerado como lo hice.

Voldemort se acercó hasta estar a una pulgada de su amante.

—Debería ponerte sobre mis rodillas.

Observó el rostro de Evan sonrojarse en una mezcla de vergüenza y quizás un poco de rabia.

—No te atreverías.

—¿Me estas desafiando?—. Voldemort se aseguro de mantener su voz baja para no llamar la atención. Por las miradas que lord Sanguini les estaba dando desde lejos tenía la sensación de que el vampiro, al igual que él mismo, no estaba satisfecho por la manera en que se estaba desarrollando esa conversación.

Complacido notó que Evan era uno de los pocos que lo miraba a los ojos cuando estaban de su color normal. Voldemort no estaba seguro si era por el color o porque sin importar nada Evan nunca había tenido problemas de enfrentarse a su mirada.

—No, pero deja de tratarme como un niño. Yo te crie y por un tiempo fui mayor que tú.

—Técnicamente nunca fuiste mayor que yo porque naciste en un tiempo diferente. Y si quieres que la gente te deje de tratar como un niño debes dejar de comportarte como uno.

Evan hizo una mueca pero se contuvo de decir algo que comenzaría una verdadera pelea. Voldemort levantó una ceja en interés. Era la primera vez que veía a Evan tener tal control sobre su temperamento, normalmente Evan ya habría explotado. Le hizo preguntarse qué había sucedido en estos días en que habían estado separados para hacerlo madurar tan rápido.

Mirando alrededor no pudo ver cabello rubio ni el negro de su maestro de pociones.

—¿Llegaste solo?

Su amante echó la cabeza atrás y la risa despreocupada hizo que muchas cabezas se giraran en su dirección hasta que se dieron cuenta a quien estaban observando. Una vez que Evan dejó de reír Voldemort observó a su amante más de cerca, preguntándose qué había ocasionado tal reacción del otro mago.

—En realidad no, dudo que se hubieran atrevido a ir en contra de tus órdenes, cuando hasta ahora me han seguido a todos lados. Si quieres saber llegamos todos juntos. Pero apenas salimos de la chimenea Lucius y Narcissa secuestraron a Severus y dudo que los veamos pronto. Los gemelos vieron a Luna y se la llevaron con ellos después de decir hola. Yo vine en tu búsqueda y deje a Draco y Hermione juntos. O aprenderán a llevarse bien o destruirán todo el lugar. Pero creí que sería bueno para Hermione ver con qué tipo de gente estamos trabajando. Y con Draco a su lado espero que este protegida de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño.

—Salazar, he creado un monstruo— se maravilló Voldemort.

—Supongo que eso sucede cuando un Gryffindor pasa demasiado tiempo con Slytherins—. Evan sonaba demasiado feliz para gusto de Voldemort.

Dejaron su lugar recluido y Voldemort le ofreció su brazo a Evan y se complació cuando Evan lo tomó si dudar. Vestidos con túnicas similares y caminando como lo estaban haciendo con facilidad podían confundirse con una pareja vinculada.

Con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su amante Voldemort guió a Evan lejos de la multitud. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían arribado y sabía que sería informado si algo sucedía. Mientras los gemelos Weasley no hicieran nada la noche resultaría ser todo un éxito. Ellos dos le recordaron a Evan y al loco Mortimus en la Fiesta de Navidad Malfoy. Sólo que esta vez no estaba Dumbledore para servir de objetivo así que eso significaba que cualquiera podría ser víctima.

**)00(**

—¿Que estás haciendo?

La música comenzó a sonar cuando Voldemort lo hizo girar en el piso. Una mano de Harry agarró la mano libre de Voldemort mientras que automáticamente ponía la otra sobre el hombro, sin importarle tomar el lugar femenino en el baile.

—Bailando, mis fuentes me han dicho que tú lo hiciste en cuarto año.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace años y no salió nada bien, además yo era quien guiaba entonces— dijo Harry mientras Voldemort lo giraba otra vez y daba unos rápidos pasos que hicieron que Harry tuviera que seguir para no quedar como un tonto.

—Quizás eso fue lo malo. Esta vez yo guiaré.

—De alguna manera encuentro difícil imaginarte en otro tipo de posición.

—Porque eso es algo que nunca sucedería.

Sin dejar que le molestara la manera en que Voldemort dijo esto Harry permitió ser acercado al cuerpo de Voldemort sólo para ser girado otra vez. Ahora estaba agradecido por su nueva túnica. Aunque era demasiado elegante para su gusto era muy linda para bailar en ella. La manera en que había sido creada permitía que sus piernas tuvieran libertad de movimiento sin riesgo de caer por tropezar con la misma túnica.

—Créeme, sólo porque estas guiando este baile no significa que guiaras en todo lo demás, después de todo, tú mismo me marcaste como tu igual.

—Cierto.

La canción se detuvo y Harry le dio a Voldemort una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias por este baile.

Voldemort le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego le dio un breve beso en la frente.

—Mi lord, ¿le molestaría que tuviera el siguiente baile?

Ambos se separaron y observaron a quien había hablado, entonces la sonrisa de Harry aumentó cuando notó a Fenrir y a Remus parados frente a ellos. Ambos hombres lobo estaban vestidos en sus mejores ropas y Fenrir lucía tan incomodo como Harry se había sentido cuando recién se había puesto su túnica.

—Hola Remus, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Y Fenrir también, es bueno ver que tu cabello volvió a la normalidad.

Antes de que Fenrir pudiera hacer algo estúpido Remus dio un paso adelante y sostuvo a Harry de manera similar a como Voldemort había estado guiándolo en el baile anterior. Esta vez la melodía era mucho más lenta, cosa que permitió que Harry tuviera más espacio para conversar.

—La mayoría de los aliados fueron invitados hoy, al menos aquellos que pueden pasar como humanos.

—Eso explica por qué hay vampiros aquí.

—Cachorro, por favor dime que no tienes nada que ver con ellos.

Harry rio débilmente mientras Remus lo guiaba en el baile.

—Uno de ellos me atacó hace unas noches— viendo el color dorado cubriendo los ojos de Remus, Harry añadió con rapidez—. Pero nada sucedió. Y ahora sabe que no debe intentar nada conmigo.

El agarre de Remus aumentó lo suficiente para que Harry supiera que tendría una marca mañana.

—¿Quieres decirme que el bastardo esta aquí?

Harry apenas pudo contener una mueca de dolor cuando la fuerza de Remus aumentó.

—Déjalo Lunático, el vampiro es uno de los aliados de Voldie, igual que tú. No puedes tocarlo, al igual que él no pude tocar nuestra sangre—. El rostro de Harry tomo una expresión pensativa—. Bueno, técnicamente sí puede. Pero no debe, y dudo que los miembros de su consejo estén felices con él si lo intenta.

—Sólo tú, cachorro.

Riendo con suavidad Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Remus.

—Por supuesto, alguien debe asegurase de que te sientas vivo.

—Es más probable que me causes una muerte prematura.

Por el tono de Remus y la caricia en su espalda Harry supo que el hombre lobo estaba bromeando.

—Así que, ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y Fenrir?

—Bien, y mientras nadie mencione la broma que le hiciste puede mantenerse en calma.

—Esta noche no tienes nada que temer de mí. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los gemelos. No sé si es algo bueno o no, pero tienen a Luna con ellos.

—¿Lovegood?

Por el tono de la voz de Remus, Harry supuso que el ex profesor recordaba a la chica Ravenclaw.

—Sí, o ella les dará más ideas para bromas, o hará lo mismo que hizo con Draco y Hermione, hacer que la acompañen en busca de alguna de sus criaturas.

Ambos rieron ante esa imagen.

—Puedo verlo, Draco Malfoy, orgulloso heredero sangrepura, corriendo por ahí en busca de algo que ni sabe como luce.

Harry asintió mientras miraba alrededor para ver que el rubio no estuviera por ahí. Por suerte ni Draco o Hermione estaban a la vista, aunque Harry no supo si eso era algo bueno o no.

Justo cuando la canción con la que habían estado bailando terminó Harry se encontró alejado del abrazo de Remus. Enojado de que su tiempo con su padrino sustituto hubiera sido interrumpido Harry se giró para gritar o maldecir a la persona. Preferiblemente las dos cosas.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron al encontrarse con ojos rojos, aunque no eran los ojos de Voldemort.

—Buenas noches pequeño mago, es bueno verte de nuevo. En especial considerando que nuestras dos últimas reuniones han sido interrumpidas.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted, lord Sanguini.

Riendo el vampiro lo hizo girar.

—Ardiente, eso me gusta mucho. ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que olvides la guerra y huyas conmigo?

La inesperada oferta del vampiro hizo que Harry parpadeara varias veces antes de comprender las palabras.

—Oí que algunos vampiros pierden la cabeza después de su transformación, pero eres el primero al que conozco que le ha pasado.

—¿Y cuántos vampiros ha tenido el honor de conocer, Sr. James?

—¿Contándote a ti? Dos. Y al primero lo maté porque me trató a mí y a alguien a quien aprecio mucho, muy mal.

Pese a sus intenciones sobre la advertencia no pareció que lord Sanguini tuviera el más mínimo miedo por lo que le había dicho. Harry no pudo evitar molestarse.

—No hay razón para que hagas un mohín, pequeñín. Estoy impresionado. No todos tienen el poder para acabar con uno de los míos.

—En realidad no se necesita mucho.

El vampiro tiró su cabeza hacia atrás riendo con fuerza y llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

—Puedo decir que tú y tu querido amante harán mi vida muy interesante de ahora en adelante.

Antes que Harry pudiera preguntarle al vampiro qué quería decir, Voldemort de alguna manera apareció tras lord Sanguini.

—Diría que Evan ha bailado suficiente por esta noche.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Sanguini le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Voldemort aunque dudaba que el vampiro lo hubiera hecho por respeto.

—Por supuesto, que tengan una noche agradable, no hagan nada que yo no haría.

Parpadeando lentamente Harry dejó que Voldemort tomara su mano mientras miraban al lugar donde Sanguini había estado hace un momento.

—¿Es siempre así?

—Mayormente sí, si no fuera porque es un vampiro le aconsejaría que se alejara del café y el azúcar. Para estar seguro le pedí a los elfos domésticos que se aseguraran de que no se acercara a nada de eso. No me sorprendería que lord Sanguini fuera el único vampiro que come ese tipo de cosas.

Juntos salieron por una par de puertas de vidrio que guiaban a un gran balcón de mármol. Ya estaba oscuro pero las estrellas y los fuegos mágicos proveían suficiente luz. Por entre la oscuridad podía oír los sonidos de los pavos albinos que vivían en los jardines de la mansión.

De alguna manera caminar con Voldemort se sentía correcto para Harry aunque habría sido mucho mejor sin toda esa gente observándolos. Por decirlo suavemente, le inquietaba. Al ver cómo estaban vestidos los demás invitados Harry estuvo agradecido de que Draco lo hubiera obligado a ir de compras aunque era algo que jamás le diría al rubio. No sólo Voldemort se habría avergonzado de haber sido visto con él sino que Harry suponía que la gente lo habría observado aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Caminaron hasta alcanzar el lugar más alejado del balcón donde las sombras les permitirían tener un poco de privacidad de las miradas curiosas.

—Me sorprende que no haya Aurores parados en la puerta exigiendo la entrada— dijo Harry cuando el silencio entre ellos había durado demasiado, y se sorprendió cuando Voldemort bufó.

—Evan, esta fiesta es para Tom Ryddle. Hay gente aquí que no sabe que soy lord Voldemort, y crearía pánico masivo si supieran que están celebrando el cumpleaños de lord Voldemort.

Harry asintió mientras se apoyaba contra la baranda para poder mantener un ojo en la gente que pasaba por la puerta.

—Eso explica el color de ojos.

—La gente sabe que Voldemort tiene ojos rojos. Haría volar mi coartada si alguien los viera. Severus preparó una poción para mí que me devolvió mi color de ojos natural por veinticuatro horas. ¿Qué más crees que estaba preparando para mí?

Encogiéndose de hombros Harry giró la cabeza y miró a Voldemort.

—Eso explica los ojos azules, me había preguntado sobre eso. Y para ser honesto últimamente he estado muy ocupado para notar lo que hace o no Snape.

De uno de los bolsillos de su túnica Harry sacó un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó a Voldemort. Mirándolo brevemente Voldemort aceptó el sobre y lo abrió. Mientras leía la carta Harry observó el rostro del hombre por algún tipo de reacción. Cambio su peso de un pie al otro y se lamió los labios mientras esperaba.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste que los centauros accedieran a esta alianza?

Harry hizo una mueca por el tono de Voldemort, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que oiría.

—Sólo para que sepas Draco estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y nada muy serio o de peligro de muerte sucedió.

—La forma en que dijiste eso me hace temer lo que me dirás después.

Harry tragó en seco antes de lanzarse a contar la historia de cómo él y Draco habían pasado las pruebas y luego habían sido aceptados por los centauros.

—Y así es como conseguimos que le dieran una oportunidad a nuestro lado de la historia.

Durante toda la narración Voldemort se había quedado en silencio mientras observaba a Harry intensamente, haciendo que el otro mago se removiera nervioso. Ahora que ninguno de los dos estaba hablando Harry se volvió consiente del silencio a su alrededor. Parecía que hasta los pavos habían dejado de meter ruido y por lo que Harry sabía la fiesta podía haber terminado mientras estaba hablando.

—Continua sorprendiéndome, una y otra vez, cómo logras meterte en las más extrañas y peligrosas situaciones. Incluso cómo logras salir de esos problemas cada vez con solamente un par de rasguños.

Harry quería corregir al hombre pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—¿Cómo es que no estás enojado conmigo?

Harry había esperado que se enfureciera o algo así pero la falta de reacción lo confundió.

La mano de Voldemort se cerró sobre su brazo superior y Harry se encontró presionado contra el cuerpo del señor oscuro. Incluso con las capas de ropa entre ambos Harry podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del hombre y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante la cercanía entre ellos. La mano de Voldemort se dirigió a su espalda.

—Dejaremos esta fiesta e iremos a mi mansión.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y aseguró sus pies en el suelo para que Voldemort no lo moviera.

—No estoy seguro sobre eso.

—¿Y por qué no?

En ese momento Harry captó un destello de su Tom. El Slytherin que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. En vez de comenzar una discusión Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Voldemort.

—Esta fiesta es en tu honor. ¿No crees que la gente notaria si desapareces de repente?

—Creo que se encontrarán demasiado ocupados con otras cosas para pensar mucho sobre nuestra ausencia.

Junto con las palabras de Voldemort un humo colorido salió de puertas y ventanas. Harry miró de Voldemort al grueso humo que cambiaba de color. Desde adentro podía oír los gritos asustados de la gente. Sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo hacia una de las puertas y Harry sintió que su magia zumbaba bajo su piel, lista para ser usada. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo de entrar y Harry giró su cabeza para mirar a Voldemort que lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

—Los gemelos saben lo que están haciendo, el humo no es dañino y para cuando haya desaparecido nosotros ya nos habremos marchado, vamos.

Mientras Voldemort lo jalaba tras él, Harry echó una ojeada hacia atrás para asegurarse que todo estaba bien antes de volver su atención al hombre que caminaba frente a él.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Harry levantó las protecciones lo suficiente como para pasar por ellas. Dejó que Voldemort lo presionara contra su cuerpo, agradecido por la cercanía mientras se Aparecían y dejó las protecciones volver a su lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Llegaron a su nueva ubicación y fue sólo la mano de Voldemort en su espalda baja lo que impidió que Harry cayera de trasero al piso. Harry dio un paso atrás del cálido cuerpo y miró alrededor. Sólo le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaban en el dormitorio de Voldemort. Pequeñas antorchas estaban encendidas y lanzaban una suave luz sobre el lugar sin humear. Echando una segunda ojeada Harry se dio cuenta que algo faltaba en la habitación.

—Tú planeaste esto.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea?

Voldemort caminó hacia adelante y su cuerpo quedó presionado contra la espalda de Harry haciendo que Harry pudiera sentir la excitación del hombre como si no hubiera ropas entre ellos.

—Eres un Slytherin, raramente haces algo sin un plan. Y Nagini estaría aquí a menos que le hubieras dicho que estuviera en otro lugar.

—Cierto, y todavía así me encuentro haciendo cosas que sólo un Gryffindor haría cuando estoy contigo.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró cuando los largos dedos de Voldemort recorrieron su cuerpo, desabrochando los botones a su paso.

—Es bueno saber que ambos tenemos un poco de nuestras casas adentro.

—Pero tú actúas como Gryffindor la mayor parte del tiempo. Toma ahora como ejemplo. En la Mansión Malfoy podrías haber tenido la oportunidad de marcharte. Pero aquí yo tengo el control de las protecciones y todo lo demás.

Se sacó la túnica exterior y la dejó caer al piso sin pensarlo dos veces. A Draco le habría dado un ataque si supiera cómo estaba tratando las costosísimas ropas.

—Quizás deberías tomarlo como una señal de confianza. Yo confío en ti lo suficiente como para que me dejes ir mañana.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no estoy inclinado a hacer eso?

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la lengua de Voldemort lamió su cuello y su clavícula.

—Entonces verás lo aterradora que puede ser Hermione.

—Sólo tú te enfrentarías a magos asesinos en numerosas ocasiones pero le tendrías miedo a una bruja nacida muggle de tu misma edad.

—Tú nunca has visto a Hermione cerca de la fecha de los exámenes finales. Incluso los Slytherin saben que no deben meterse con ella en esa fechas, a menos que sean suicidas claro está.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos la charla por ahora?

Harry asintió, se quitó su última pieza de ropa y se giró para mirar a Voldemort.

—¿Soy el único que cree que tienes demasiada ropa puesta aún?

—Entonces te sugiero que hagas algo al respecto mi querido hacedor de protecciones.

El joven mago metió su mano bajo la túnica de Voldemort para tocar su piel mientras dejaba que su magia abriera los botones uno a uno. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras Harry se concentraba completamente en su tarea. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel de Voldemort sintió que el hombre se estremecía bajo su ligera caricia.

Abriendo los pantalones de Voldemort, Harry levantó una ceja.

—En serio, ¿sin ropa interior?—. Se sintió como Snape al arrastrar las palabras de esa manera, quizás era señal de que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el maestro de pociones. Considerando las opciones que había tenido los últimos días Harry supuso que pudo haber sido algo peor.

—Tenía la sensación de que tendría suerte esta noche.

Molestándose un poco por lo seguro de sí mismo que sonaba Voldemort, Harry se arrodilló frente al mago y le dio al miembro de Voldemort una suave lamida. Con interés observo cómo se removió con la acción antes de mirar a Voldemort. El hombre lo estaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados que parecían brillar con algo que no podía describir. Animado por la mirada que Voldemort le había dado Harry dejó que su boca se cerrara alrededor del miembro de Voldemort.

Tortuosamente lento Harry comenzó a moverse, de vez en cuando murmuraba algo, haciendo que Voldemort gruñera. Sonriendo alrededor de miembro de Voldemort, Harry lo soltó y luego metió su lengua en la hendidura antes de meterlo en su boca una vez más.

Intentando continuar al mismo paso de antes Harry se sorprendió cuando Voldemort pasó una mano por su cabello y luego agarró un puñado de pelo. Sosteniéndolo firme el señor oscuro lo obligó a moverse mucho más rápido. Harry puso sus manos en los muslos de Voldemort para evitar que el hombre lo hiciera tragar tan profundo, no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.

Sorprendido Harry encontró que Voldemort escuchó la orden silenciosa que le estaba dando y bajo a un paso mucho más confortable que permitió que Harry pudiera relajar su garganta para poder tragar más de Voldemort dándole al mismo tiempo a Voldemort el placer que el hombre buscaba.

El agarre de Voldemort aumentó cuando se vació completamente en la boca de Harry. Habiendo estado preparado por las señales de advertencia Harry tragó el semen de Voldemort, sintiendo que su propio miembro demandaba que le prestara atención.

La mano de Harry iba en camino a encargarse del problema cuando la voz de Voldemort lo hizo detenerse.

—La única forma en que te correrás esta noche es por mi mano y sólo por mi mano. No permitiré que te satisfagas de otra manera.

Con la boca abierta Harry miró al hombre al que acababa de chupársela.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Voldemort lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo sostuvo en posición con una mano en su barbilla.

—Hablo en serio. Ya que dejaste claro que te irás mañana debo asegurarme de que vuelvas a mí. Y parece que eres muy desordenado al comer.

Voldemort uso su pulgar para remover algo de su semen del costado de la boca de Harry mientras el Gryffindor lo observaba con ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué sucede, Evan, el gato te comió la lengua?

El tono sacó a Harry del trance en el que había estado mientras Voldemort se lamía el semen de su pulgar.

Una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro, haciendo que Harry luciera aun más Gryffindor de lo que en realidad era.

—Muéstrame.

Las palabras aún no habían terminado de dejar sus labios cuando Harry se encontró levantado en el aire y llevado a la gran cama. Harry rebotó una vez antes de ser clavado a la cama con Voldemort sobre él.

El Gryffindor esperó para ver lo que sucedería ahora. Por lo que Voldemort había dicho suponía que debía esperar algo especial esta noche, pero eso era algo que sólo el tiempo mostraría.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando con magia sin varita Voldemort convocó una pequeña cosa y la colocó alrededor del duro miembro de Harry.

—Esto asegurara que no te corras hasta que yo quiera.

El entendimiento iluminó a Harry; Voldemort se había atrevido a ponerle un anillo en el pene.

Cuando separó sus labios para protestar Voldemort metió su lengua dentro de su boca, efectivamente impidiendo que dijera algo más. Harry cerró los ojos cediendo ante la sensación. Murmurando un conocido hechizo Harry se sintió vacio de repente.

Mientras Voldemort lo besaba hasta morir robándole el aliento, Harry sintió un dedo húmedo rozado su abertura. Voldemort interrumpió el beso y metió su dedo adentro. Harry jadeó por aire y apretó sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sintió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo y sabía con seguridad que estaría adolorido mañana.

—Relájate.

Sin notar que se había puesto tenso Harry forzó su cuerpo a que se relajara. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Hasta ahora Voldemort nunca lo había lastimado mientras tenían sexo, al menos jumas a propósito y Harry dudaba mucho que fuera a hacerlo ahora.

Pronto Voldemort comenzó a mover el dedo adentro y afuera. Lo preparó con cuidado, en la misma manera tortuosa que Harry había usado en el hombre. Para hacerlo peor Voldemort rozaba su próstata cada quinta vez o algo así y luego la ignoraba completamente.

Harry fulminó al señor oscuro con la mirada cuando removió su dedo y se sentó.

—Quédate en la cama, en realidad, si mueves un solo músculo no dejare que te corras esta noche.

Con la boca abierta Harry sólo pudo observar mientras Voldemort se levantaba y desaparecía hacia el baño. El tono que había usado le dijo a Harry lo serio que había estado el hombre.

Como le había ordenado yació inmóvil mientras esperaba que Voldemort regresara. Podía sentir al hombre moviéndose en la otra habitación. Le hizo preguntarse qué estaba haciendo. La última vez que Harry había estado en el baño no había habido nada que no debiera estar allí. Pero eso no significaba que Voldemort no hubiera puesto algo desde que Harry había estado allí por última vez.

Cuando el señor oscuro salió del baño Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Qué es eso?

Los ojos de Harry no se movieron la larga cosa de metal mientras Voldemort se acercaba a la cama.

—Sólo una cosita que aprendí en una de mis visitas al mundo muggle. Debo admitir que tienen cosas muy interesantes.

Para nada tranquilo con la elección de palabras de Voldemort, Harry intentó moverse de la cama. Pero de repente era como si hubiera perdido todo control sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Que me hiciste?

Voldemort se sentó en la cama al lado del inmóvil cuerpo de Harry.

—Dudaba que me dejaras hacer esto si tenían opción. Por eso convencí a un elfo doméstico de que te echara algo en tu copa.

Harry observó horrorizado a Voldemort.

—Cierra la boca, Evan y confía en mí, aunque puede ser un poco doloroso al principio, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras. Prueba y si aun así no te gusta, entonces me detendré.

Harry intentó moverse pero su cuerpo todavía se rehusaba a obedecerlo.

—No estoy seguro de querer intentar eso.

Pero Voldemort sólo sonrió.

—Estas exagerando. He experimentado yo mismo, después de acerarme a alguien muy experimentado en el asunto. Parece que el trío juega a cosas muy interesantes en su dormitorio.

Harry se quedó mirando a la barra de metal larga y delgada que Voldemort sostenía en su mano e intento alejarse, nervioso. La había visto en una revista mientras limpiaba la habitación de Dudley y tenía una buena idea de para que iba a ser utilizado, no que eso ayudara a calmarlo. No era ancho pero se estremeció al imaginarlo metido allí.

—No estoy seguro... no creo que yo sea del tipo para esas cosas.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza.

—Estará bien, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras.

—Está bien— cedió Harry al fin.

—Solo acomódate en las almohadas y déjame hacer el trabajo.

Harry fulminó con la mirada al otro mago.

—¿Debo recordarte que estoy incapacitado de moverme?

En vez de esperar una respuesta Harry sólo cerró sus ojos y esperó. De verdad no quería ver esto.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe cuando algo frio y húmedo se deslizó en su rojo y sensitivo miembro.

—¿Que fue eso?

—Solo algo de lubricación, ahora relájate.

Harry tragó en seco, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a la cara por la excitación. Con los ojos entreabiertos observó cómo Voldemort le introdujo más lubricante. La sensación habría hecho que su cuerpo se retorciera de no ser porque estaba inmóvil.

Jadeando Harry observó mientras Voldemort se aseguraba de que estaba completamente preparado. Pese al hechizo sobre él Harry pudo jurar que su cuerpo se tensó cuando Voldemort levantó la liza barra de metal hacia su miembro.

—¿Estás seguro que no va a doler? No se ve como si se supusiera debe estar ahí.

Voldemort le envío una mirada sin diversión.

—Debería ponerte una mordaza. Mientras este insertada adecuadamente la sonda de metal no debe doler. Además ha sido encantada para que calce a tu cuerpo. Ahora, quédate tranquilo.

Harry no se atrevió a hablar más cuando Voldemort volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Moviendo la sonda a la punta de la erección de Harry presionó hacia adentro.

Harry jadeó y fue incapaz de moverse de la incómoda sensación de ardor y rasguño. Era peor que ser cogido después de tanto tiempo. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas vio cómo Voldemort la empujó hasta que no pudo ir más lejos. Luego el señor oscuro lentamente empezó a follar su miembro con la vara de metal.

Harry se lamió los labios por la intensa expresión de concentración que Voldemort tenía en el rostro. El hombre estaba completamente enfocado en su tarea mientras movía la vara arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Harry gimió. Quería correrse pero esa maldita sonda y el anillo alrededor de su pene le impedían hacerlo.

Dejó escapar un grito de placer cuando la vara se metió aun más adentro y pareció alcanzar algo que le recordó a Harry mucho a su próstata.

Como si sintiera su orgasmo Voldemort retiró la sonda. Sucedió tan rápido que Harry se sorprendió de no sentir ningún dolor. Un fuerte gemido dejó sus labios cuando el anillo desapareció y Harry por fin pudo correrse. Un grito siguió al gemido y Harry recordó respirar cuando empezó a ver puntos negros.

**)00(**

—¿Ves? Te dije que el Señor Oscuro jamás lastimaría a Harry— dijo Draco mientras se alejaban de la puerta que daba al dormitorio del señor oscuro. Su rostro y el de Granger estaban rojos y Draco estuvo agradecido de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlos. Un Malfoy no se sonrojaba y no escuchaba tras las puertas, no a menos que pudieran conseguir algo. Esta vez lo había hecho para que la chica comprendiera que Harry y el señor oscuro debían estar juntos.

Granger no lucía completamente convencida pero igual asintió.

—Parece que tienes razón. Y quizá Quien Tu Sabes pueda impedir que Harry corra de cabeza hacia el peligro.

Compartieron una mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Un milagro sucedería antes que eso pasara— dijo Draco mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

Habían usado el flú para entrar a la mansión del señor oscuro. Parecía que lord Voldemort había estado distraído porque ninguna de las protecciones habituales había estado funcionando alrededor del dormitorio del mago así que nada impidió que pudieran escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta. Había sido interesante si uno pudiera ponerlo de esa forma.

Ambos se miraron antes de compartir una sonrisa.

—Puede ser cierto, Harry tiene un talento inusual de meterse en cosas que no tienen nada que ver con él.

—Eso es muy cierto.

Los dos se miraron horrorizados cuando se dieron cuenta que habían tenido una conversación normal e incluso habían logrado bromear.

—Escucha Granger, no le contare a nadie sobre esto si tu no lo haces.

La chica nacida muggle asintió y le tendió la mano.

—Draco, tienes un trato.

El rubio heredero Malfoy observó la mano, sabiendo lo que ella quería pero aun así horrorizado por la idea de tener que tocar a una nacida muggle. De todas formas tomó la mano y la estrechó.

—El nombre es Malfoy.

—Puedes pensarlo así, pero yo llamo a mis amigos por su nombre de pila.

Mientras Draco intentaba comprender lo que ella había querido decir la chica Granger ya iba avanzando por el pasillo, indiferente de en que mansión estaban. Finalmente su cerebro procesó lo que la chica había dicho y Draco se apresuró por el pasillo tras ella.

—Espera a que te atrape, Granger. No somos amigos.

—Tendrás que atraparme primero, Draco.

Ninguno de los dos noto a la gran serpiente que los había estado observando

**)00(**

Los ojos de Harry se estaban cerrando cuando sintió a Voldemort acostarse a su lado. El hombre pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo movió hasta quedar presionado contra un firme pecho. Con un suspiro Harry cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó. Se relajó y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Voldemort, adormilado.

—La próxima vez yo voy a tomar la iniciativa.

—Si tú lo dices.

Harry no estaba seguro de si era porque estaba medio dormido pero Voldemort sonaba muy divertido. No que importara. Ahora tenía más interés que en dormir.


	25.    Capítulo 25

 

Voldemort yacía inmóvil en la cama observando al dormido Evan a su lado, quien se había dado vuelta entre sueños así que ahora le daba la espalda. Era una vista tentadora, pero Voldemort sabía que Evan probablemente necesitaba dormir. Por eso cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse a dormir, demasiado consciente de la erección que tenía.

Evan gimió sacando a Voldemort de sus pensamientos. El señor oscuro se sentó, recordando las pesadillas que Evan tenía a veces cuando vivían en la casa. Se sorprendió de no haber visto ninguna ahora. Normalmente aparecían cuando Evan estaba estresado o con las emociones demasiado alteradas, algo que Voldemort no había visto en bastante tiempo. Pero Evan se tranquilizó y Voldemort se apoyó en su hombro. No tenía deseos de dormir.

Evan se giró mientras dormía, una pierna desnuda rozó contra Voldemort para moverse. Éste se alejó un poco para no despertar al joven. Evan era una de las personas más inquietas para dormir que había conocido.

El chico gimió de nuevo y Voldemort se sentó con un suspiro, no necesitaba ser vidente para saber que el sueño no sería parte de su futuro reciente.

Dejando que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Evan, que ahora estaba completamente libre de las mantas, Voldemort dejó escapar una sonrisa. La erección de Evan se erigía dura y orgullosa, goteando un poco de preseminal. Cuando Evan volvió a gemir, Voldemort vio que movía las caderas para crear algo de fricción. Voldemort sintió que su propio miembro pulsaba por la excitación y no tuvo intenciones de moverse. No había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera renunciar a la primera fila de este espectáculo.

Evan gimió inquieto, separó los labios y una de sus manos rozó su erección. Voldemort considero en silencio si debía mover la mano del chico y reemplazarla con la suya.

En lugar de seguir ese instinto envolvió una mano alrededor de su dolorosa erección. Su respiración se mezcló con el sonido de Evan y se corrió con vergonzosa rapidez mientras mantenía sus ojos pegados en el otro. Contuvo un grito cuando se corrió y todo su cuerpo se tensó. No dejó de mover su mano hasta que pasó por completo su orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo, Evan se vino con un gemido satisfecho.

Con un hechizo sin varita ambas evidencias desaparecieron. Ahora que Evan estaba tranquilo otra vez, Voldemort finalmente sintió que podía volver a dormir. Sin palabras acercó al chico hacia su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho y respirando el mismo aire.

Voldemort apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Evan y sonrió. No lejos de allí podía ver la caja que le había dejado la vara de metal después de usarla. Quizá debería visitar el mundo muggle más a menudo para ver qué otro tipo de cosas podía presentarle a Evan.

Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y al fin se rindió ante el sueño.

**)00(**

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario?— preguntó Harry mientras tiraba del cuello de su túnica, intentando que se soltara un poco. Gritó cuando Draco alejó su mano de una palmada. Cuando fulminar con la mirada al rubio no tuvo el efecto deseado, Harry se giró a mirar a Hermione, que había entrado después de que él se puso la túnica.

—Harry, sabes lo importante que esta reunión. Y la gente ahí estará más propensa a respetarte so luces como uno de ellos.

—¡Incluso mi mejor amiga está conspirando en mi contra!— se quejó mientras colapsaba en una silla, estremeciéndose ante las miradas de desaprobación de Draco y Hermione. A veces eran demasiado parecidos para su gusto.

—Deja de sobreactuar, Evan. La señorita Granger tiene razón. Son seres poderosos, te aplastaran si creen que pueden hacerlo, y el señor oscuro no estará allí para protegerte todo el tiempo.

Alejando la mano de Hermione de su cabello, Harry volvió toda su atención al maestro de pociones que estaba de pie en la puerta, vestido en su usual túnica negra.

Cruzando los brazos y negándose a llamar a lo que estaba haciendo hacer un mohín, Harry medio fulminó con la mirada a la gente de la habitación, incluido Severus que sólo estaba en medio del lugar.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás vestido?

Harry tenía la sensación de que la única razón por la que Severus no estaba amenazándolo con algún tipo de castigo era porque el tiempo se estaba acabando. Era consciente de que no era justo de su parte desquitar sus nervios con ellos, pero la única otra opción era ir a la reunión como estaba ahora. Y Harry dudaba ser capaz de detenerse de hacer algo estúpido si hacía eso.

—Porque sólo te escoltaré a la ubicación decidida y no tomaré parte de la reunión. Además solamente soy uno de los seguidores, cuando tú por otro lado se supone que eres igual que nuestro lord. Quizá deberías actuar como tal en lugar de actuar como un niño mimado.

Harry apretó los dientes y se contuvo de responder. Suponía que Severus tenía razón pero no ayudaba con los nervios que sentía desde que había despertado esa mañana.

—Lo siento—. Sin importar qué, ninguno de ellos merecía la manera en que los había tratado y estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera soportado tanto tiempo.

Ante su disculpa la cara de Hermione se suavizó y aunque ni Draco ni Severus dijeron nada, Harry tuvo la sensación de que habían aceptado su disculpa.

—Ahora ponte de pie para ver si falta algo.

Rondando los ojos, Harry hizo lo que le ordenaron. Draco ya había hecho esto una docena de veces y parecía que cada vez el rubio encontraba algo que no estaba perfecto. No estaba seguro de cuándo Draco estaría satisfecho, pero Harry esperaba que fuera antes de que Voldemort tocara a la puerta demandando saber dónde estaba.

Pensar en su amante hizo que se sonrojara. Cuando ambos habían despertado la mañana después del cumpleaños de Voldemort habían tenido otra ronda de sexo, esta vez sin la vara de metal ya que Harry aún estaba adolorido. Sin deseos de levantarse se habían quedado abrazados simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Antes de marcharse para unirse a Severus y sus amigos, Voldemort le había informado de una reunión que se llevaría a cabo dos días después, el mismo día en que los estudiantes iban a volver a Hogwarts. Harry estaba sorprendido de que Voldemort le dijera sobre eso, más aún cuando se enteró de que debía asistir a dicha reunión acompañando al otro. El señor oscuro podría sostener fácilmente la reunión sin que Harry se hubiera enterado. Al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso y emocionado. Finalmente podría ver quiénes apoyaban a Voldemort y ser capaz de planear la caída de Dumbledore. Harry suponía que la caída del Ministerio iría de la mano con eso.

Harry deseaba que hubiera una manera más pacífica de cambiar el mundo en el que vivían. Al mismo tiempo sabía que la mejor manera era echar todo abajo y construirlo de nuevo.

Parpadeando, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos parecían estarlo mirando y se sobó la nuca, desbaratando su trenza.

—En serio, Harry, ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo con esto.

Draco camino alrededor de Harry.

—Desafortunadamente no hay tiempo para eso ya que estamos atrasados. Vamos a salir ahora porque si no las protecciones del lugar no nos dejaran entrar.

—Pero, Severus, no puedo dejar que salga así.

Severus interrumpió las quejas del rubio con un rápido movimiento de su varita. Harry sintió que sus cabellos se entrelazaban en la trenza francesa y le dio al hombre una mirada agradecida. No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir otra vez dejando que Draco metiera las manos en su pelo. El rubio podría ser una verdadera amenaza cuando quería serlo.

—Ahora que está lista podemos irnos. Señorita Granger, espero que usted y la señorita Lovegood hayan empacado y estén listas para marcharnos para cuando regrese— dijo el maestro de pociones y salió de la habitación con su túnica oscura flotando tras él.

Harry abrazó a Hermione.

—Ten cuidado y no dudes en contactarme si necesitas ayuda.

Sonriéndole a Draco, Harry agarró su capa y corrió tras Severus. No quería que Severus lo dejara en la casa. Aunque sería divertido escuchar al maestro de pociones intentando explicarle a Voldemort por qué Harry no había aparecido cuando se suponía que debía.

Alcanzó con facilidad al maestro de pociones cuando salía por la puerta.

—¿Cómo iremos hasta allí?— preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Con un Traslador ilegal. De esa manera ni el Ministerio ni nadie será capaz de seguirnos hacia dónde vamos.

Maldiciendo su destino siguió a Severus fuera de la casa hacia las protecciones. Estando tan cerca de Hogsmeade, Harry no podía levantar las protecciones más de lo necesario en caso de que Dumbledore tuviera a alguien vigilando el lugar. El director estaría aquí en cosa de segundos y aunque Harry quería venganza no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de otros para conseguirla.

De las profundidades de su túnica Severus sacó una pluma bastante sencilla. Al ver la expresión de Harry el profesor dijo.

—¿De verdad esperabas que el Señor Oscuro nos diera una cosa muggle para usar como Traslador?

—Bueno, no es como que haya viajado mucho en Traslador. Es sólo que soy malo con cualquier tipo de transporte mágico que no incluya volar.

—Lily tenía los mismos problemas. Es un efecto de crecer como un muggle.

Harry guardó la información donde escondía toda la otra información que tenía sobre sus padres.

—Si estás listo sugiero nos vayamos ahora.

Aunque nunca estaría preparado para usar un Traslador Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo de Severus. Suponía que no había punto en intentar alargar el asunto. Pero el pensar en Voldemort parado fuera de su puerta con todo un ejército si se atrasaba hizo que Harry sonriera mientras sentía que él y Severus eran llevados en el sol de la mañana.

**)00(**

El brillo se había ido de los ojos de Albus mientras estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina. Hoy era el día en que los estudiantes regresarían de las vacaciones navideñas. Un sorprendente bajo número se había quedado en el colegio este año y aunque no hubo ataques de Ryddle eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

La razón para su humor decaído yacía en el escritorio frente a él, burlándose de él abiertamente. El Profeta no sólo lo calumniaba en sus artículos. También traía noticias sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle donde muchos sangrepura y personas de altas posiciones del Ministerio habían asistido. No sólo nadie le creería si les decía que Ryddle en realidad era Voldemort, sino que el hombre en la fotografía no lucía para nada como un mago de más de setenta años. En vez de eso Ryddle lucia tan joven como un lord sangrepura con su túnica negra y verde y su oscuro cabello liso.

Albus frunció el ceño cuando se enfocó en la segunda persona en la fotografía, aquel con quien estaba bailando Ryddle. El chico lucía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto, pero no había dudas de quién era el mago más bajo.

El chico Potter estaba mirando a Ryddle como sí no existiera nada más de importancia. Albus observó cómo el chico giraba de manera agraciada antes de ser envuelto en los brazos del otro hombre. Ésta era una imagen diferente del chico al que había visto en el baile de Navidad en Hogwarts hace unos años. En ese entonces Potter había sido un adolescente torpe que no tenía idea acerca de cómo tomar un par de pasos sin caer sobre sus propios pies. Pero Potter parecía cómodo en los brazos de Ryddle. Para un extraño parecería como si la pareja no tuviera ni una sola preocupación en sus vidas.

El artículo elogiaba la fiesta, a pesar de que había terminado abruptamente. Al mismo tiempo el periodista se preguntaba quién era el mago con quien estaba bailando Ryddle.

Incendiar el periódico no hizo mucho para hacer que Albus se sintiera mejor. Esperaba que nadie averiguara quién era en realidad el chico. Harry Potter se supone que estaba muerto y si la gente se enteraba que ese no era el caso Albus no sabía qué sucedería.

Albus encontró que necesitaba una copa de brandy, un puñado de caramelos de limón y un buen plan.

**)00(**

Draco se quedó cerca de la ventana hasta que vio que Severus y Harry desaparecían. Tras él escuchaba moverse a Granger, probablemente siguiendo las órdenes de su padrino. Suponía que Lovegood estaría en algún lugar dentro de la casa o en el jardín con Hubert vigilándola. Al menos el fantasma impediría que la chica dejara la seguridad de las protecciones o entrara al laboratorio de pociones. Draco contuvo un escalofrío. Si eso sucedía Draco no tenía dudas de que Severus haría realidad su amenaza de cortarlos en pedacitos y utilizar sus cuerpos en pociones experimentales.

Estremeciéndose otra vez se alejó de la ventana decidido a no pensar más en ello a menos que quisiera perder su desayuno.

Como Draco había asumido Granger estaba ocupada empacando las últimas pertenencias de ella y Lovegood. Cómo dos personas podían hacer tanto lío en un corto período de tiempo era un misterio para él. Cansando de ver a la bruja tratando de conseguir que las cosas que encajaran en los dos baúles, Draco murmuró un rápido hechizo y agitó su varita. Con satisfacción observó cómo las cosas volaron a sus respectivos baúles. No necesitaba comprobar para saber que todo estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo fue ese?— preguntó Granger, dándose la vuelta y para su sorpresa la chica no lo miró enojada porque él la había perturbado o por el hecho de que había realizado magia cuando ella no tenía permitido hacerlo. Más bien parecía sinceramente interesada, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba hizo que Draco sintiera como si fuera una especie nueva que ella había encontrado y quería examinar más de cerca.

—Si realmente quieres saberlo, es algo que nos orgullece a los Malfoy. Después de todo, uno no puede confiar en los elfos domésticos de otro y algunas cosas son muy delicadas para ser manejadas por un mero sirviente. Además, de esta manera es más rápido y no voy a tener que ver cómo maltratas tus cosas, en especial esos trapos que llamas ropa.

Estudiando sus uñas como si fueran de suma importancia Draco mantenía un ojo atento sobre la chica. Quería ver cuán lejos podía empujarla, en especial ahora que Harry no estaba allí para detenerlos. Al mismo tiempo recordaba bastante bien la fuerza tras la bofetada que ella le había dado en tercer año. Debía ser por todo esos libros que siempre andaba acarreando. Eso o sospecharía que había usado algún tipo de hechizo para triplicar su propia fuerza si no fuera porque ella era demasiado Gryffindor para hacer algo así.

—No es como si fuera un hechizo oscuro, es perfectamente legal. Además, los del Ministerio no llegaran corriendo porque yo soy educado en casa y por eso tengo permitido hacer magia cuando lo deseo. Pero sólo puedo usar magia oscura cuando estoy en compañía de un mago o bruja adulto.

—¿Así que aquellos que son educados en casa en realidad tienen oportunidades de aprender más que aquellos que van a Hogwarts?

La chica Gryffindor parecía realmente enfurecida y horrorizada, hace medio año Draco nunca hubiera pensado que iba a ser capaz de aceptar tal pensamiento.

—Sí, ¿por qué crees que los niños de las familias mágicas están mucho más avanzados en su educación que los nacidos muggle y la mayoría de los mestizos? Nos enseñan en casa hasta que tenemos edad de ir a Hogwarts.

—Pero eso es trampa.

—No lo es.

Granger cruzó los brazos y lo miró desafiante.

—Draco, ¿cómo reaccionarias si tuvieras que ir a una escuela muggle sin tener idea de lo que va a suceder cuando llegues allí?

—Que idea tan ridícula, como si existiera un Malfoy que naciera sin magia, y deja de llamarme Draco.

—Entonces supongamos que pierdes tu magia en un accidente. Y no discutas conmigo, porque sé que algo así puede pasar, ya ha sucedido. De repente tienes que encajar en una sociedad de la que no sabes nada, y la única manera que puedes aprender cualquier cosa es de los libros y todos los demás están muy por delante de ti.

—Algo así jamás sucedería.

—Pero piensa que así sucediera. Intenta ponerte en su lugar.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

La pregunta sacó a Granger fuera de su modo de sermoneo y ella puso una expresión perpleja en su cara. Draco estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez en años que Granger no sabía sobre lo que estaba hablando alguien. Por lo menos si su expresión era algo por qué guiarse.

—Eso no es importante, pero debes admitir que…

No queriendo escuchar más, Draco se acercó y giró a la chica tomándola de los hombros. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, notó que él era unas pocas pulgadas más alto que ella. No era mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacer una diferencia visible, cosa que era suficiente para él.

Aún mirando a los ojos de la chica Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Granger. En vez del rápido beso que había planeado, Draco acercó a la chica hacia él y la envolvió entre sus brazos, como para asegurarse que no pudiera escapar de él.

Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a funcionar tan bien habría utilizado este método para hacerla callar mucho antes. Pero, ¿quién podía saber que una sabelotodo en realidad podría besar tan bien?

**)00(**

Harry aterrizó en un suelo duro y fue sólo su agarre en el brazo de Severus lo que aseguró que permaneciera de pie en vez de caer al piso. Cerrando los ojos respiró profundamente por la nariz mientras intentaba calmar su estomago. No tenía intenciones de ver su desayuno de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos cuando Severus liberó su brazo y fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había estado apretando el brazo del otro mago. Murmurando una rápida disculpa Harry volvió su atención a sus nuevos alrededores.

Ojos verdes se abrieron cuando Harry se dio cuenta donde estaban y dio un paso atrás, preparado para huir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Era el maldito cementerio.

El cementerio había dado lugar a muchas de sus pesadillas y a pesar de que la escenografía era tan diferente de esa noche Harry sintió que su respiración se agitaba al recordar la noche del renacimiento de Voldemort. Estaba feliz de tener de vuelta a su amante pero había sido una experiencia dolorosa y la muerte de Cedric había sido innecesaria.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse. Había pasado hace muchos años y no comprendía por qué lo recordaba con tanta claridad ahora. Ahora no era el momento para hundirse en sus memorias.

—No actúes como lo haría un típico Gryffindor, Evan. Te darán un nuevo Traslador para que regreses a la casa.

Haciendo una mueca Harry asintió.

—Voy a cuidar de mí mismo, Severus, saluda a Luna y a Hermione por mí.

El maestro de pociones sólo asintió antes de desaparecer. Harry suponía que Severus había usado el Traslador ya que le había dejado claro que nadie podía Aparecerse fuera de aquí.

Envolviendo la capa alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la casa sobre la colina. Sabiendo lo que había sucedido dentro de esa casa hizo que se sintiera incómodo, también podría ser un efecto posterior del Traslador. Ignoró las tumbas por las que pasó. Probablemente todas eran de muggles, y aunque ese no fuera el caso Harry dudaba ser capaz de reconocer los nombres.

Al llegar a la puerta principal y no ver ningún tipo de guardia Harry vaciló. No dudaba de que Severus lo hubiera llevado a la ubicación correcta. Le parecía extraño que una reunión tan importante estaba a punto de celebrarse aquí y aún así no había nada que impidiera que entraran intrusos. Pero Severus había mencionado algo sobre protecciones, quizá después tendría tiempo para echarles una mirada. Por lo que sabía las trampas podían extenderse por todo el lugar y probablemente debería estar agradecido de no haberse topado con ninguna de ellas

Con ese pensamiento Harry puso una mano en la manija y abrió la puerta.

El pasillo estaba anormalmente oscuro y él entrecerró los ojos un poco con la esperanza de ver mejor. Dando un cuidadoso paso en el interior se estremeció violentamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejándolo en completa oscuridad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar unas manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y lo alzaron hasta que sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Incapaz de ver que se sucedía y quien lo atacaba, Harry instó a su magia a salir, usándola para alejar a su atacante. Cayó de pie justo al oír a la persona que lo había atacado golpear algo que se rompió.

Respirando rápido y sintiendo que el corazón se le arrancaba del pecho Harry caminó hacia atrás hasta que sintió su espalda tocar la pared. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscuridad intentando comprender que sucedía. Severus no lo habría dejado aquí de no ser e lugar correcto. ¿Acaso alguien los había traicionado? Si ese era el caso, entonces, ¿qué le había pasado a Voldemort y los demás?

Una risa baja interrumpió sus agitados pensamientos y la luz en el pasillo se encendió. Harry parpadeó varias y veces y giró la cabeza en diferentes direcciones para ver de dónde provenía la risa.

—Tú— siseó Harry casi hablando en Pársel cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo había atacado.

Lord Sanguini estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda contra la pared y en su rostro una mezcla de diversión y confusión, como si no comprendiera enteramente que debía sentir. Al lado del vampiro piezas de lo que había sido un florero azul yacían en el suelo.

—Así que este es el pequeño mortal mágico de quien has estado hablando mucho últimamente. Ya veo por qué atrapó tu interés. No todos son capaces de defenderse contra un vampiro de esa manera.

Harry entrecerró los ojos aun más al buscar al que habló. Por lo que podía juzgar era el mismo que había estado riendo cuando había forzado lord Sanguini a alejarse de él.

Desde las sombras lo que parecía ser un simple niño apareció. El niño parecía una persona sacada de un cuadro de la época victoriana. El pelo rubio fresa parecía hacer resaltar los ojos rojos, la única prueba de que el niño era un vampiro. No era el mismo rojo cálido de Voldemort, o el sanguinario rojo de Sanguini, aunque se asemejaba bastante al otro vampiro, sólo unos cuantos tonos más ligero. Aunque el niño era más bajo que él, lucía como de ocho años, Harry tenía la sensación de que el niño vampiro no era alguien a quien cruzar. Podía lucir como un niño pero no se podía decir en realidad cuan mayor era.

—No hablen de mí como si yo fuera un animal que pueden mirar cuando quieran— dijo Harry finalmente molesto y no se movió cuando los dos vampiros lo observaron antes de intercambiar miradas.

—Sólo tú escogerías a un humano que no tiene respeto por nuestra raza.

Rodando los ojos mientras Sanguini se levantaba del suelo Harry respondió:

—El respeto se gana, no se da gratis.

—Te dije que sería divertido. ¿Pequeñín, podrías remover el palo del trasero de mi hermano?

—Alguien tiene que actuar como un adulto, Sanguini, y ya que tú, como el mayor de los dos se rehúsa a hacerlo, es mi deber.

Confundido Harry miró de un vampiro al otro. Los dos no se parecían. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuvieran relacionados, uno podía tomarlo a él y a los Dursley como ejemplo. Estremeciéndose al pensar en que podía parecerse a Dudley, Harry ignoró las miradas que los dos vampiros le dieron. Por lo menos habían dejado de discutir, por lo que estaba agradecido.

—En todo caso— dijo el vampiro aún no identificado—, será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento ya que a fin llego la última persona.

El vampiro desapareció dejando a Harry y Sanguini juntos.

—Bueno, si eres tan amable de seguirme. Te guiaré a nuestro destino.

Habiendo sólo visto parte de la casa en sueños y sin tener idea de a dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión Harry decidió aceptar la oferta del vampiro. Cuando salieron del pasillo y entraron a una habitación se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Cómo es que no te estás quemando?—. Harry miró al vampiro que estaba parado bajo un rayo de sol, sonriéndole.

—Es una maravillosa invención llamada protector solar. Te permite estar en el sol sin convertirte en cenizas.

Harry asintió pero guardó silencio mientras Sanguini lo guiaba a través de la casa. Lucía diferente de la última vez que la había visto. Claro que había sido a través de los ojos de otra persona y había estado oscuro en esa oportunidad. Pero alguien, probablemente elfos domésticos, se habían tomado el tiempo de limpiar el lugar y tirar los muebles rotos. Ahora el lugar casi parecía habitable.

Llegaron a un lugar que parecía ser una vieja biblioteca. Aunque no parecía tan vieja como algunas que había visto antes, pero para ser muggle suponía que era bastante impresionante. En medio de la biblioteca había una mesa redonda que lo hizo pensar en el rey Arthur y sus caballeros. Si Harry recordaba correctamente el uso de la mesa era para mostrar que todos eran iguales, incluso el rey. Se preguntó si ese también era el caso aquí.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron a la gente reunida. Fenrir y Remus estaban sentados juntos al otro lado de la mesa. Ambos estaban vestidos en lo que parecían ser sus mejores túnicas y por la expresión en el rostro de Fenrir, Harry suponía que había sido idea de Remus. A la izquierda de su padrino adoptivo estaban sentadas dos personas altas con cabello blanco y piel pálida. Las orejas puntiagudas de la mujer le hicieron suponer a Harry que ella y el hombre eran elfos aunque era la primera vez que veía algunos. Harry se pregunto dónde podía encontrar a una veela para averiguar cuál de las dos era más hermosa.

Al lado de los elfos Harry reconoció a Ragnok y a la que suponía era una versión femenina de los goblins. Pese a su trabajo con los goblins Harry nunca había visto a una mujer goblin. De no ser por las ropas con facilidad la habría confundido con un hombre. Sanguini ya se había sentado al lado de la goblin y a su izquierda estaba el vampiro sin nombre y al lado de éste estaba Voldemort.

Sólo viendo una silla libre Harry caminó hacía la mesa y se sentó, muy consciente de lo mucho que Voldemort y Fenrir eran más altos que él. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaban los centauros. Quizás era para mejor. A Harry le costaba imaginar a Bane dentro de una casa y escucharlo hablar sobre las estrellas solo les quitaría tiempo importante.

Cuando se sentó una taza con una sustancia blanca apareció en la mesa frente a él. Teniendo sed y no viendo ninguna razón por la que no debería beber Harry probó la bebida. Dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesa y fulminó con la mirada a Voldemort con el rabillo del ojo. Voldemort se había asegurado de ponerle leche como si fuera un niño o un gato. Voldemort reaccionó a la mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al menos parecía que el hombre se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto.

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar la reunión. Estamos reunidos aquí porque deseamos cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos. El Ministerio busca controlarnos y sé que todos han sentido esto en algún grado. La mayoría de eso es debido a su política de amistad hacía los muggles— dijo Voldemort, consiguiendo efectivamente la atención de todas las personas en la habitación—. Los nacidos muggle y mestizos son un peligro para nuestra sociedad porque viven pasando entre los mundos.

Pese a las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con Voldemort sobre lo que necesitaba hacerse Harry sintió que se ponía tenso. Hasta ahora Voldemort no le había dicho claramente cuáles eran sus metas para la guerra. Y aunque el hombre había escuchado las ideas de Harry el chico de ojos verdes no sabía si Voldemort las tomaría o no.

—Deben decidir por un mundo u otro y residir allí. Si trabajas en el mundo mágico entonces no debes vivir en el mundo muggle. Somos más poderosos que ellos pero si nuestro mundo es descubierto ellos son mayores en número y tienen tecnología que podría destruirnos. Volverían las cacerías de brujas.

Una mirada alrededor de la mesa le mostró a Harry que todos estaban escuchando con rostros serios antes de volver su atención de vuelta a Voldemort y a lo que el hombre estaba diciendo.

—Los niños nacidos muggle y los mestizos con un padre muggle deberían ser vigilados para asegurarnos de que los muggles los están tratando bien. Los humanos actúan en contra de lo que no conocen. Mientras que algunos pueden vivir con familias felices hay algunos que no tienen tanta suerte.

Aquí Voldemort le echó una mirada significativa a Harry que también lo miró.

—Aquellas familias deben ser observadas de cerca cuando sabemos que un niño tiene magia para que podamos asegurarnos de que el niño está seguro y bien tratado. Si hay alguna señal de abuso el niño debería ser removido, ya sea junto con el otro padre o tomado de ambos y ser colocado con una familia mágica. También el niño debería asistir a una escuela cuando cumpla los cinco años para estar al mismo nivel de un niño que creció en nuestro mundo.

Harry se preguntó lo diferente que habría sido su vida si el Ministerio hubiera sido manejado de esa manera cuando sus padres murieron. Dudaba mucho que los Dursley hubieran pasado esas investigaciones. Pudo haber tenido una infancia normal, o al menos lo más normal posible. Y una escuela antes de Hogwarts sin duda habría sido mucho mejor que ser arrojado de repente a un mundo extraño sin tener idea de lo que sucedía.

—¿Y cómo esto cambiará algo o asegurara que no estemos expuestos?

La atención de Harry se dirigió a los elfos que hablaron por primera vez. Harry se sorprendió al ver que se movían en sincronía e incluso hablaban como si fueran un solo ser. Voldemort no parecía irritado por la pregunta, en cambio, parecía que la había estado esperando.

—Al incluir a los nacidos muggle y a los mestizos en nuestro mundo hay un riesgo menor de que ellos regresen al mundo muggle y por lo tanto el riesgo de estar expuesto es mucho menor del que habría. Pero esto no es algo que sólo podamos hacer los magos. Se ayudaran ustedes mismos al ayudarnos. Piénsenlo, más personas se verán obligadas a reconocerlos por lo que son cuando los vean ayudar a proteger nuestro mundo y a los niños. En vez de enfrentarse a restricciones y desprecio tendrán la oportunidad de recibir respeto por lo que son y por lo que hacen.

Harry vio cómo las palabras parecieron llegarles. El mundo mágico se estaba poniendo en esta situación por cómo eran tratados aquellos con menos de cien por ciento sangre mágica. Y no sentiría pena por ellos cuando eso sucediera.

—Mientras que las palabras tienen méritos no va a ayudar para nada a menos que encontremos una manera de aplastar al Ministerio.

—Pero incluso cuando el Ministerio caiga no habremos ganado la guerra. Mientras Dumbledore siga de pie la gente seguirá peleando contra nosotros. A pesar de lo que se ha hecho para cambiar la opinión de él la gente aún ve a Dumbledore como el gran vencedor del mal. Lo buscaran cuando sientan que están en peligro.

Harry se acomodó en la silla, tratando de ignorar las miradas que se dirigían hacia él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño mago— dijo Sanguini, ignorando la manera en que dicho mago se enfadaba ante el apodo, aunque Harry estaba agradecido de que el vampiro hubiera roto el silencio alrededor de la mesa y hubiera alejado el foco de él.

—El cachorro tiene razón. La mejor manera de asegurar nuestra victoria sería deshacernos de ambos al mismo tiempo o al menos muy cerca el uno del otro para que nadie tenga oportunidad de prepararse.

—Lobito, nunca pensé que un aullador de la luna estuviera de acuerdo con alguien como yo—. Sanguini hostigó a Fenrir y Harry comprendió de repente porque no habían sido sentados uno al lado del otro.

—¿Quieres decir a una sanguijuela calva y pálida bebedora de sangre?

Remus y el vampiro no identificado rodaron los ojos e intercambiaron una mirada mientras suspiraban. Era claro que ambos habían estado esperando que esto sucediera. Remus puso una mano sobre el brazo de su pareja para calmarlo, pero también para impedir que Fenrir saltara sobre la mesa para atacar al vampiro. El vampiro sin identificar se puso de pie y agarró a Sanguini de una oreja.

—Por favor discúlpenos pero me parece una buena idea tomar un receso a menos que queramos que empiece una guerra en esta habitación.

—Supongo que un receso de un cuarto de hora nos haría bien a todos— accedió Voldemort y con rapidez Sanguini y Fenrir fueron sacados de la habitación, dejando a Harry, lo elfos, Voldemort y los dos goblins.

Sonriéndole a su amante Harry se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Ragnok y la goblin.

—Evan, te presentó a mi esposa, Abgork.

Harry hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia la goblin.

—Que el oro siempre llene sus cuentas.

—Y que sus enemigos teman su espada.

—¿Qué te hizo decidir venir a esta reunión?

Harry estaba de verdad interesado. Le había enviado una carta a Ragnok la mañana antes de salir con Draco en busca de los centauros. Y aunque el goblin hubiera dicho que no Harry confiaba en que Ragnok no le contaría a nadie sobre esta reunión o nada de esto. Parecía correcto haber confiado así en su amigo.

—Si más gente se queda en el mundo mágico estarán más inclinados a usar Gringotts para guardar su dinero en lugar de en bancos muggle. Además a la mayoría de nosotros está cansado de la forma en que somos tratados. Magos y brujas por igual tienden a olvidar quién es el que está protegiendo su dinero. De esta manera Gringotts aumentará la cantidad de oro en nuestras cuentas.

Harry asintió, para nada sorprendido por la respuesta del goblin. Uno siempre podía confiar en que Ragnok o cualquier otro goblin volviera esto en un asunto de dinero y oro. Eso era lo único que realmente les importaba.

Sintiendo a alguien tras él Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Voldemort. Al igual que él mismo el otro estaba vestido en una túnica negra aunque era de un material más fino que la de Harry. Pero Draco no había podido hacer mucho con tan poco tiempo.

—Si no les molesta tomaré prestado a su acompañante por el resto del receso.

Ante el asentimiento de Ragnok, Voldemort tomó de la mano a Harry y lo guió fuera de la biblioteca, por una tercera puerta que Harry no había notado antes. Preguntándose qué quería su amante Harry siguió al hombre en silencio. Voldemort caminaba frente a él, mantenido el agarre gentil, sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurarse de que Harry no puede irse si eso era lo que quería.

Harry de repente se encontró estrellado contra una pared, levantado hasta que sus pies apenas tocaban el piso. Cálidos labios se apoderaron de los suyos y Harry abrió voluntariamente su boca cuando sintió sitio la lengua de Voldemort demandando entrada. Harry puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Voldemort mientras envolvía con sus piernas la cintura del señor oscuro. Sintiendo las manos de Voldemort recorrer sus costados Harry se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que debía recordar pero ahora encontró que no podía pensar en que era.

Separándose cuando ambos sintieron la necesidad de aire Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Voldemort mientras sentía la barbilla del hombre sobre su cabeza.

—Sabes que pese a no haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos siento como que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Voldemort rió, haciendo que el pecho del hombre retumbara de una manera agradable.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos abandonar esta reunión y encontrar un lugar apartado para nosotros dos?

—¿De verdad crees que podríamos ganar la guerra sin ti?— preguntó Harry mientras sus dedos jugaban con los botones de la túnica de Voldemort. Aunque la sugerencia del hombre valía la pena Harry sabía que no era una posibilidad.

—Absolutamente no. Sin nosotros se matarían entre ellos. Viste lo que paso allí, imagina lo que sucedería si no estamos para detenerlos.

Aunque Harry sentía que Voldemort estaba exagerando igual asintió.

—Qué pena.

Tan cerca a Voldemort, Harry con facilidad podía sentir la excitación del hombre pese a las capas de ropa entre ellos y el señor oscuro probablemente estaba en la misma situación. Si no fuera porque temía que alguien los pillara aceptaría la propuesta de Voldemort sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero pesar en que Remus los pillara hizo que Harry no perdiera la determinación. Ya había sido malo que Fenrir y su padrino adoptivo no se hubieran molestado con hechizos de privacidad cuando Harry los había visitado. Y estaba seguro de no poder sobrevivir la vergüenza si era Sanguini quien los pillaba. El vampiro jamás dejaría de molestarlo. Claro que eso significaría que Sanguini tendría que escapar de su acompañante para que eso pasara pero Harry encontraba que era mejor estar seguro.

—Pero después de esto no hay nada que nos impida hacer lo que queramos.

La profunda voz de Voldemort interrumpió sus pensamientos y una vez más Harry asintió, esta vez sin decir nada. En su lugar se acercó más a Voldemort, disfrutando la cercanía que ambos compartían. Deseó poder quedarse así para siempre y sin molestias aunque sabía que era muy poco probable que ese deseo se cumpliera. Pero eso no impidió que lo deseara de todas maneras.

Se preguntó cuánto rato pasaría antes que algunos de los demás vinieran en su busca. O por qué querían hablar con ellos o por qué el dúo estaba atrasado para la reunión. Harry tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que sería lo segundo.

**)00(**

El Traslador llevo a Severus directo a la sala en la casa de Evan. El hombre aterrizó sin problemas, estando acostumbrado a usar trasladores como medio de transporte desde que era un niño pequeño.

Los ojos oscuros recorrieron la habitación y pese al hecho de que no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar su varita apareció en su mano como si tuviera vida propia. El lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso y sabiendo a quién había dejado aquí cuando se llevó a Evan, Severus encontró suficientes razones para preocuparse. Su ahijado y Granger no podían estar en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos antes de que comenzaran a discutir. De alguna manera le recordaban a Narcissa y Lucius cuando el par se había enterado de que estaban comprometidos. Habían actuado como perro y gato cada vez que estaban al mismo tiempo en la sala común Slytherin. Severus se preguntó si habrían seguido juntos de no ser porque ambos habían decidido agregarlo a él a la relación.

Entrando en modo espía Severus avanzó en silencio, su varita levantada y lista para lanzar la primera maldición que se le viniera a la mente. Tenía muchas que había creado recientemente que necesitaban un sujeto vivo para experimentar. Aunque no deseaba lastimar a su ahijado no diría que no si eso le daba la oportunidad de probar algunas de sus maldiciones. Muchas de ellas habían sido diseñadas para ser dolorosas.

Severus dejó la sala, ya sabiendo que no había nada que ver allí. Suponía que el mejor lugar para comenzar era donde había visto por última vez a Draco y a Granger. Pero revisaría los demás lugares en camino hacia allá para asegurarse de no recibir sorpresas desagradables

Habiendo recorrido la casa lo suficiente como para conocerla tan bien como su propio laboratorio de pociones, Severus evitó pisar cualquiera de los lugares que podían revelar su posición. La mayoría de las familias mágicas reparaban esos lugares o lanzaban un hechizo de silencio sobre ellos. Pero al parecer Evan había aprendido que eso no le serviría para alertarlo si alguien estaba en la casa. Sin embargo con los normales niveles de ruido que había en la casa Severus suponía que no hacía mucha diferencia.

Oscuro y silencioso como una sombra Severus subió las escaleras. Mantuvo su respiración tranquila, demasiado ligera para ser escuchada por un mago o bruja normal. Al llegar arriba se permitió exhalar más profundo al ver que nada había sucedido. Hasta ahora no había pasado nada excepto por los jóvenes desaparecidos. Narcissa lo mataría si se enteraba que algo le había pasado a su hijo bajo su cuidado.

El maestro de pociones no sabía que sería peor, Voldemort o Narcissa. Ambos le arrancarían la cabeza si algo le sucedía a cualquiera de los dos chicos. El señor oscuro lo torturaría antes de matarlo. Pero Narcissa era su amante y le negaría sexo por un desconocido periodo de tiempo.

Estremeciéndose antes eso decido que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Se preocuparía por su vida sexual después de haber encontrado qué les había pasado a Draco y posiblemente también a las dos chicas. Evan no estaría feliz si algo le sucedía a sus amigas. Preguntándose cuándo había comenzado a temer la reacción de un mero adolescente Severus se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando divisó a Hubert, que estaba parado fuera de la puerta que llevaba a la que antes había sido la habitación de Evan.

El fantasma levantó la mirada cuando Severus se acercó y el maestro de pociones estaba seguro de que si el fantasma hubiera estado vivo habría estado tan pálido como lo estaba ahora.

—¿Dónde están los chicos Hubert?

Normalmente no habría sido tan duro con su familiar muerto pero aunque intentara negarlo Severus estaba preocupado por lo que podía haberle sucedido a los jóvenes.

—Luna, creo que se llama, está en el jardín buscando nargles.

—¿Y Draco y la señorita Granger?

Hubert balbuceó pero no dio una verdadera respuesta. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada antes de desaparecer a través del piso dejando a Severus solo en el pasillo. Sabiendo que no serviría de mucho buscar al fantasma para saber lo que estaba pasando, Severus decidió tomar el camino fácil.

Con esa decisión tomada Severus abrió la puerta, asegurándose de no meter ruido para no alertar a nadie de su llegada.

Mirando dentro de la habitación Severus decidió que no debería haberse preocupado tanto por guardar silencio. Con la escena que se encontró al abrir la puerta pensó que no se habrían dado cuenta aunque hubiera abierto la puerta de un portazo.

Su ahijado estaba parado de espaldas a la puerta. El rubio Slytherin tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de otra persona. La única cosa que delataba la identidad de la otra persona era el alborotado cabello castaño que parecía estar por todos lados. Dando un pequeño paso en la habitación los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron cuando vio las dos bocas conectadas.

No sintiendo la necesidad de ser capturado in fraganti viéndolos besándose Severus salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tras él, tan silencioso como había entrado. Con la forma concentrada en que la pareja había estado el uno con el otro dudaba mucho que lo notaran, pero no iba a arriesgarse. La primera vez que había entado en una escena como esta había terminado con él en una relación con dos sangrepura que hasta ese momento no se habían soportado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Severus decidió mantenerse fuera de esto. Draco podía ser como su hijo, pero dejaría que Lucius lidiara con este desastre. Claro que eso significaría que el lord Malfoy tendría que averiguar que su hijo no era tan inocente como él y su esposa creían.

Sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez Severus salió afuera. Suponía que para cuando encontrará a la señorita Lovegood y la llevara dentro de la casa para empacar sus pertenencias los dos enamorados arriba ya habrían terminado. Aún sabía varios hechizos legales que no había usado desde su tiempo en Hogwarts. Aunque no sirvieran para nada más al menos los haría moverse y cuando fuera a dejar a las chicas a la estación del tren él y Draco tendrían una conversación sobre las aves y las abejas. Con padres como Narcissa y Lucius no estaba seguro si el chico sabía sobre relaciones. Como hijo único podía ver que Draco era un poco malcriado, además era el padrino del chico. Quizás los dos serian buenos el uno para el otro. Al menos usarían su energía en otra cosa que pelear entre sí la mayoría del tiempo.


	26. Capitulo 26

Sintiendo que tosía cenizas desde las profundidades de sus pulmones, Harry cayó de la chimenea. Tirado en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo y no del todo seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para terminar así cuando había usado el flú como cualquier otra persona. Quizá debería preguntarle a Draco cómo funcionaba el asunto del flú para saber cuál era el truco. Por lo que Severus había dicho en el cementerio más temprano tenía algo que ver con haber crecido usando ese tipo de medio de viaje. Pero Tom y por lo tanto Voldemort nunca habían tenido ese tipo de problemas.  
Harry estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era una conspiración en su contra. Podía verlo dentro de su mente. Los líderes de los medios mágicos no voladores se reunían para planear en su contra. Se sentaban alrededor de una mesa redonda y cambiaban de tema la mayor parte del tiempo antes de volver a él.  
Sonriendo por pensar en eso se sentó. Dudaba mucho que alguien lo siguiera por el flú así que no se molestó en moverse del suelo. Además disfrutaba donde estaba, justo frente al fuego naranja, cálido y cómodo.  
La reunión había salido sorprendentemente bien, aunque lo dijera él mismo. Pero había tomado más tiempo del necesario. Harry culpaba a Fenrir y Sanguini. Pese a sus intentos ninguno de los dos había logrado hacerse ningún daño real, pero no por no intentarlo. Harry suponía que era debido a Remus y Nero, como había descubierto se llamaba el otro vampiro. Cada vez que parecía que uno de los dos iba a comenzar una pelea, o un par de veces ambos, habían pedido un descanso y habían arrastrado a sus furiosos compañeros fuera de la habitación.  
Harry nunca averiguó por qué peleaban. Cada vez que salían él se encontraba siendo arrastrado en otra dirección por Voldemort, que lo molestaba apenas estaban fuera de la vista.  
Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que con los sentidos aumentados los hombres lobos y los vampiros probablemente habían podido oler su excitación. Eso explicaba las miradas que Remus le había estado dando desde el primer receso. Gruñendo, Harry esperaba que nadie lo mencionara la próxima vez que se reunieran o temía que el rubor se volvería una parte permanente de él.  
—Llegas tarde.  
Sonriendo Harry se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada de Severus, que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el maestro de pociones sentado allí. Por lo que sabía el hombre estaba allí desde antes que había llegado. Por la pila de revistas de pociones en la mesa al lado del hombre, Harry podía decir que era muy probable que así hubiera sido.  
—¿Me extrañaste?  
Harry rodó los hombros que estaban ligeramente doloridos por su caída de la chimenea. Uno podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de aterrizajes pero no parecía ser el caso.  
—¿Y por qué te extrañaría? He disfrutado el silencio y he podido usar mi tiempo de manera constructiva ahora que no hay mocosos que me molesten.  
—¿Cómo fue la llegada de Luna y Hermione a la estación?—. Harry lamentó no haber podido acompañar a sus amigas. Pero la reunión había sido importante y confiaba en que Severus se aseguraría de que nada le pasara si podía evitarlo.  
—Bien. Escolté a la Srta. Lovegood y a la Srta. Granger hasta la estación del tren donde el Sr. Lovegood nos estaba esperando y él acompañó a las chicas el resto del camino. Nadie me reconoció y me aseguré de que nadie me observara o pudiera seguirme cuando me Aparecí hasta acá.  
Sin decir nada Harry asintió. De alguna manera no podía decir que le sorprendiera que Severus se hubiera tomado tantas molestias. El hombre era un espía con experiencia y sabía cuidar de sí mismo y de otros. Y aunque a Harry no le agradaba la idea de que sus amigas estuvieran tan cerca de Dumbledore suponía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y ya que Dumbledore no tenía razones para creer que ellas no confiaban en él, el hombre no tenía motivos para vigilar a Hermione y a Luna o, si es que se atrevía a pensarlo, lastimarlas.  
Consciente de que el maestro de pociones lo observaba, aunque no tenía idea de por qué, Harry se levantó y se estiró. Pese a los descansos su cuerpo estaba tieso por haber estado sentado tanto tiempo. Necesitaba hacer algo para quemar toda la energía que tenía. Pero también sabía que Severus estaba esperando saber cómo había resultado la reunión y probablemente el hombre no lo dejaría salir de la habitación hasta que le contara hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
Suspirando Harry dio unos pasos y se dejó caer en el sillón. Si se quedaba de pie mucho rato comenzaría a rebotar de las paredes y tenía la fuerte sensación de que Severus no apreciaría eso.  
—Salió bien considerándolo todo—. Severus no dijo nada pero levantó una ceja, en silencio instándolo a seguir hablando—. Accedieron a reunir sus fuerzas en dos semanas para derrocar al ministerio. Al mismo tiempo que un grupo más pequeño se colará en Hogwarts, si todo sale como está planeado Dumbledore y el misterio caerán antes de que termine el día.  
—¿Y cómo lo harán?  
Harry vaciló. No le habían dicho que no incluyera a Severus o a cualquier otra persona en el plan. Y ya que Severus sería parte del ataque, Harry suponía que igual debería saberlo todo. Sin importar cómo lo veía no había razones para no decirle al maestro de pociones todo lo que sabía.  
—Ya que las protecciones alrededor de Hogwarts están hechas para mantener a criaturas indeseadas de entrar, los hombre lobo guiados por Fenrir y Remus, junto con los vampiros y elfos irán al ministerio juntos con la mayoría de los magos y brujas. Los goblins entrarán desde otro costado ya que ellos tienen una entrada especial al ministerio. Pero tendrán que romper las protecciones que impiden que entren todos juntos. Ya que eso de seguro daría la alerta no deben hacerlo antes que el ataque en conjunto comience. De esa manera nadie podrá ser advertido hasta que sea demasiado tarde—. Sabiendo que tenía la atención completa del hombre Harry continuó hablando—. Mientras tanto los centauros crearán una distracción al borde el Bosque Prohibido. Mientras que la mayoría de la atención de la gente está en otra parte un grupo entrará a Hogwarts por un pasaje secreto.  
—¿Y donde se encuentra este pasaje?  
Harry sonrió.  
—El que usaremos tiene una entrada en Hogsmeade, que nos llevara directo dentro de Hogwarts. Pero debo revisar si el pasaje aun esta útil. Hay otro más, pero es demasiado arriesgado. Tendríamos que cruzar terreno abierto y cualquiera podría vernos, y créame, no podríamos evitar ser vistos. Pero no puedo comprender por qué no podemos usar el pasaje que Draco y los demás usaron cuando me rescataron.  
Había intentado preguntarle a Voldemort pero el hombre había desechado la pregunta sin siquiera darle una razón.  
—Porque, Evan, el pasaje de Salazar sólo puede ser usado para salir de Hogwarts. Fue hecho así para asegurarse que nadie pudiera colarse dentro y asesinar a los estudiantes.  
—Y todos sabemos cómo resultó eso. Sólo piense en Sirius, él logró colarse en Hogwarts sin ser detectado y aunque no quería lastimar a nadie más que a Colagusano aún es un ejemplo de que Hogwarts no es tan seguro como debería.  
—Déjame recordarte que Hogwarts se supone es el lugar más seguro después de Gringotts.  
Harry bufó antes de poder evitarlo.  
—En serio. En primer año Voldemort logró ser contratado como nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un troll entro al castillo. En segundo año un gran basilisco anduvo vagando por Hogwarts sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. En tercer año un acusado de homicidio entro la escuela además de los dementores. En cuarto año todo el asunto del torneo de los Tres Magos y el Traslador hasta el cementerio. En quinto año, Umbridge.  
—Aunque Umbridge era un peste, no puede ser considerada un peligro.  
Levantando su mano izquierda para que Severus pudiera ver las cicatrices Harry miró al maestro de pociones.  
—Pluma de sangre. Y estoy dispuesto a apostar que no soy el único que tiene cicatrices como estas, y apuesto que no fui el único en tener detenciones con ella.  
La piel de Severus pareció ponerse más pálida de lo normal o quizás fue efecto de la luz.  
—La plumas de sangre ha sido ilegales por años. Ella podría ser enviada a Azkaban por usarlas. Y por utilizarlas en niños podría recibir el Beso del Dementor.  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
—No sabía eso.  
—Te puedo asegurar, Evan, que si ella sobrevive esta guerra, nos encargaremos de ella, aunque si algunas personas saben sobre esto ahora ella no vivirá mucho tiempo.  
Ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir quién sería esa persona.  
—¿Y quién estará en el grupo atacando Hogwarts?  
Pasando una mano por su cabello Harry se preguntó cuándo terminaría el interrogatorio.  
—Dependiendo de si Dumbledore está en Hogwarts o no, Voldemort estará con nosotros, si no él estará en el grupo atacando el ministerio junto con los demás. Ya que tú y Lucius conocen bien la escuela ustedes estarán en los grupos como dos de los líderes que guiarán el ataque en Hogwarts.  
—¿Y quién será el tercero?  
Harry se removió.  
—Yo, ya que los gemelos y yo sabemos casi todas las salidas y entradas a la escuela los guiaremos por el pasadizo secreto. Una vez que estemos dentro nos dividiremos en tres pequeños grupos y nos apoderaremos de Hogwarts.  
Diciéndolo así casi sonaba simple pero Harry sabía que no sería así. Sin importar qué, esperaba que Dumbledore estuviera allí. Aunque Voldemort quería encargarse del director el hombre no podría hacer nada si Harry alcanzaba primero al viejo. Razonó su idea por haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de Slytherin. Pero quería venganza por todo el dolor que Dumbledore había infringido en sus seres queridos y en él mismo.  
—Sin importar qué, te sugiero que tengas cuidado. Incluso si el profesor Dumbledore no está en la escuela, apoderarse de Hogwarts será una verdadera hazaña. Y ya que será a mitad del año escolar todos los profesores y estudiantes estarán allí y sin duda pelearan con todas sus fuerzas.  
—Lo sé. En caso que lo haya olvidado yo entrené a algunos de ellos. Así que podemos esperar verdadera resistencia si recuerdan sus lecciones.  
—Si estás hablando de los mismos cabeza duras a los que yo le enseñé te aseguro que no albergo muchas esperanzas.  
Harry sonrió.  
—Recuerde, yo era uno de esos cabezas dura.  
—Como si pudiera olvidarlo, y estabas incluido en ese grupo.  
Bufando, Harry cruzó los brazos.  
—Si va a estar así mejor me voy. ¿Dónde está Draco? No lo he visto desde que regrese— dijo mirando alrededor como si esperara que el rubio apareciera de repente porque estaba hablando de él.  
—Debería estar en su habitación, siéntete libre de ir en su búsqueda si eso es lo que deseas.  
—Gracias, Severus— dijo Harry levantándose de un salto del sillón para subir las escaleras. Quizás Draco podría ayudarlo a deshacerse de algo de esta energía. —Entonces iré a buscarlo.  
Severus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró sacudiendo la cabeza.  
—Sólo ve, tengo unas cuantas llamadas de flú que debo realizar así que mantente alejado de la sala o hare que escobilles calderos hasta fin de año.  
Asintiendo Harry salió con rapidez de la habitación. No tenía necesidad de ver si Severus cumpliría su amenaza.  
Como esperaba encontró a Draco en la antigua habitación de Harry. Para su sorpresa casi nada había cambiado. Si las pertenecías de Draco eran removidas quedaría igual que antes. Levantó una ceja, sin sorprenderse al ver un gran espejo colgado de la pared. Parecía pertenecer a la mansión Malfoy en vez de a una casa como esta. El marco estaba hecho de serpientes de plata y Harry se preguntó si le responderían si les hablaba. Sería un experimento para otro día.  
Mirando alrededor encontró a Draco tirado sobre la cama mirando al techo. Harry levantó la otra ceja cuando el rubio pareció no notar su llegada. La mayor parte del tiempo Draco sabía si alguien se le acercaba pero ahora el rubio tenía una mirada perdida. Quizás ni siquiera notaría si una bomba explotaba a su lado. Pero claro está, probablemente moriría así que Harry suponía que no importaba.  
Se sentó al borde de la cama antes de recostarse junto al rubio.  
—¿Pasó algo cuando yo no estaba?  
Harry observó con interés como un débil rubor coloreó las normalmente pálidas mejillas de Draco. Con su interés aumentado, Harry apoyó la cabeza en una mano para poder mirar mejor al otro chico.  
—Nada de interés sucedió— respondió Draco sin dejar de mirar al techo.  
—¿En serio?— preguntó Harry arrastrando las palabras, sabiendo que algo había sucedido pese a lo que clamaba el heredero Malfoy.  
Draco bufó y se dio la vuelta copiando la posición de Harry.  
—¿Cómo resultó la reunión?  
Harry sonrió antes de responder.  
—Nada de interés sucedió—. Harry sintió que se le iba a partir la cara en dos por lo grande de su sonrisa.  
—Harry.  
—Draco.  
—Potter.  
—Malfoy.  
—Cara rajada.  
—¿De vuelta a los sobrenombres, Hurón?  
Harry gritó sorprendido cuando se encontró arrojado de la cama. Gruñó cuando aterrizó en el piso. Con su suerte probablemente le quedaría un moretón.  
Levantando la mirada vio a Draco mirándolo desde la cama. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar Harry lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró al rubio fuera de la cama.  
Harry perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Draco aterrizó sobre él y Harry maldijo en su mente por no haber pensado en eso. Debido a su error de cálculo ahora estaba atrapado contra el piso con un rubio sobre él. Golpeando a Draco en un costado Harry dijo:  
—Muévete.  
—¿Sabes?, estoy bastante cómodo aquí.  
—Pesas mucho—. Harry observó cómo el rostro de Draco adquiría un tono que le recordó mucho al tío Vernon. Harry se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Draco al ser comparado con un muggle. Aunque Draco no conocía a Vernon, Harry no tenía dudas de que Draco no lo vería como un cumplido.  
—Los Malfoy no pesamos. Nuestros cuerpos están bien cuidados y por ende son perfectos.  
—Entonces esa es la razón por la que ocupas tanto rato el baño durante las mañanas—  
Harry sabiamente cerró la boca cuando Draco lo miró. Sabía cuán lejos podía empujar al rubio y estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido mientras no estaba que había impactado a Draco.  
Harry esperó hasta recuperar el aliento otra vez, por los codos de Draco en sus costados le tomó más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
—¿Y si hacemos un trato? Tú me dices lo que sucedió mientras no estaba y yo te contaré lo que sucedió en la reunión. Así ambos tenemos lo que queremos.  
El rubio levantó la cabeza con una mueca antes de mirarlo.  
—Tienes un trato, Harry.  
)00(  
Maldiciendo en su mente Harry apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que lo agarraba. Con cada paso que el chico tomaba Harry era zarandeado y le sentía estremecerse mientras enterraba sus garras en su brazo. Esto no era lo que había imaginado cuando le pidió a Draco ayuda para llegar al pasaje secreto en Hogsmeade.  
Técnicamente Harry sabía que podía hacerlo él mismo, se había colado entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade muchas veces en el pasado. Pero en esas ocasiones aun había tenido su capa de invisibilidad. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado a sus cosas después de ser declarado muerto. Suponía que Voldemort las tendría en su posesión. La próxima vez que Harry le preguntaría para poder recuperar sus cosas, ya que eran legítimamente suyas y algunas eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres y Sirius.  
Pero de vuelta a su actual situación, cuando Draco había accedido a llevarlo a Honeydukes Harry había pensado en muchas maneras en que el rubio podía lograr eso, pero ninguna se había acercado a la realidad.  
Después de su conversación Draco había realizado algunas llamadas por flú, después de asegurarse de que Severus ya había terminado, a sus compañeros Slytherin. Esta era la razón por la que Harry se encontraba rodeado por lo que solo podía ser descrito como serpientes en forma humana. Pansy y Draco caminaban frente al grupo, creando una imagen perfecta de una buena pareja aunque no lo fueran. Y si Harry averiguaba que no estaban fingiendo las cabezas rodarían.  
Blaise lo sostenía, aunque Harry podía con facilidad decir que el chico Italiano no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo debido a su gran tamaño. Al lado de Blaise Theodore Nott estaba caminando extrañamente callado aunque Harry no estaba seguro de por qué. Por otro lado, Nott siempre le había parecido del tipo tranquilo.  
Al final del grupo estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Los dos chicos eran como dos murallas silenciosas. Harry no aseguraba conocer a esos dos tan bien como conocía a Draco, aunque suponía que tenían sus usos. La mayoría pensaría dos veces en atacarlos si Crabbe y Goyle estaban con ellos.  
En uno de los hombros de Draco estaba posada una gran lechuza negra. Harry sabía que a menudo había comparado a Ares con Severus. Pero nunca había imaginado que la forma animaga de Severus luciría tan similar a su lechuza muerta. Podrían haber sido gemelos de no ser porque Severus era humano. Por otro lado no tenía pruebas de que Ares en realidad no hubiera sido un humano. Por lo que Harry sabía Ares podía haberse transformado cada vez que Harry y Tom dejaban la casa o cada vez que la lechuza se marchaba.  
También podía significar que estaba nervioso y por lo tanto sus pensamientos estaban corriendo salvajes en estos momentos.  
Harry estaba en su forma animaga. Suponía que podía haber caminado con los demás como humano. Pero en esta forma podía moverse con facilidad sin ser detectado. Si la gente lo veía sólo verían a un gatito en una aventura y no lo mirarían dos veces. Además, aunque no fuera una salida de la escuela a Hogsmeade, Harry no podía arriesgarse a ser reconocido por nadie. Había tenido suerte cuando había buscado a Hagrid, pero incluso Harry sabía que su suerte no duraría para siempre. Esta tarea era muy importante para que algo saliera mal.  
En silencio observó cómo magos y brujas pasaban a su lado sin echarles más de una ojeada. Algunos se detuvieron para mirarlos, pero al no ver túnicas de Hogwarts no hicieron nada. ¿Era en realidad tan fácil caminar por ahí cuando era obvio que pertenecían a Hogwarts? O quizás era porque todos los Slytherin eran bien conocidos y la gente sabía que ya no eran estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
Cuando entraron a Honeydukes Harry decidió que no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse. El aroma de varios tipos de dulces golpeó su nariz e hizo que maullara de añoranza. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido dulces. Debía ser antes de volver a su verdadero tiempo. Quizás podría conseguir algunos dulces de los Slytherin más tarde. Intentaría primero con Pansy, la chica probablemente le daría si estaba en su forma animaga.  
Había menos gente dentro de la tienda de lo que Harry recordaba. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que todos los estudiantes estaban en la escuela y no rellenaban el lugar. Mirando alrededor Harry vio a un viejo apoyado en un bastón de madera. Dos niños pequeños estaban agarrados de la falda de su madre mirando alrededor de la tienda como si no pudieran creer todas las maravillas que estaban viendo.  
Sintiendo que el agarre de Blaise se soltaba Harry se dejó caer y aterrizó con suavidad sobre sus patas. Antes de que alguien lo viera o tuvieran oportunidad de agarrarlo desapareció entre filas de dulces. Mientras más rápido hiciera esto, más rápido podía volver a casa para poder comer dulces.  
Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza siguió su nariz que lo guió al sótano de Honeydukes. Harry observó sus alrededores y si hubiera podido hacerlo en su forma animaga habría fruncido el ceño. Al parecer Ambrosius Flume había realizado cambios en la habitación desde la última vez que él había estado aquí. Varias cajas con lo que parecían ser diferentes tipos de dulces estaban sobre el lugar donde la entrada a Hogwarts debería estar.  
Suspirando miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera mirando antes de cambiar a su forma humana. Hasta ahora nunca había intentado usar su magia en su forma animaga y tenía la sensación de que este no era el mejor momento para intentarlo.  
Al ser humano otra vez sabía que tendría que apresurarse. Aunque Draco y los demás Slytherin supuestamente debían mantener a las demás personas ocupadas por un largo rato, sabía que no podrían mantenerlos alejados de aquí por siempre.  
—Es algo bueno que trabaje mejor bajo situaciones de presión— murmuró para sí mismo, antes de levitar las cajas con un movimiento de su mano  
La trampilla del piso apareció a la vista y Harry sonrió. Hasta ahora las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien. Quizás esta vez la suerte de verdad estaba de su lado. Caminó con rapidez el pequeño espacio hasta la trampilla y de inmediato la abrió. Observó las escaleras hechas de piedra. A él le parecía completamente seguro, pero quizá debería bajar para ver si de verdad era seguro. Podía imaginar cómo iban a utilizar el pasaje el día del ataque y de repente podrían encontrarse con alguna trampa de Dumbledore. No, era mejor estar seguro, y tenía confianza de que los dueños del lugar estarían entretenidos hasta que regresara.  
Harry saltó por la trampilla y aterrizó en cuclillas. Dejó que se cerrara la puerta de la trampilla y posó las cajas sobre ella. Se mantendrían así hasta que regresara y nadie se daría cuenta.  
Sabiendo que no debía perder más tiempo del que probablemente ya había perdido comenzó a caminar por el pasadizo que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Enviaba pequeñas oleadas de magia frente a él para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada. Al no encontrar nada continuó caminando. La caminata a través del pasaje fue larga y Harry con rapidez se aburrió. En vez de contar los paso como había hecho antes, ya que sabía que había demasiados para contar sin que perdiera el interés, Harry comenzó a tararear.  
Era una de las melodías que había escuchado cuando atendía el jardín de tía Petunia. Harry recordaba ese día. Había sido antes de ir a Hogwarts antes de que supiera que existían magos, señores oscuros y dragones.  
Vernon y Dudley habían estado afuera por el día y Petunia había estado dentro de la casa, entreteniendo a una de las vecinas que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que intercambiar chismes sobre la vida de la demás gente que vivía en la misma calle.  
Harry suponía que tenía entre siete u ocho años en ese tiempo. Había sido verano, ya que hacía mucho calor y no estaba en la escuela. Y mientras se concentraba en terminar su labor antes de que Vernon regresara una canción de la radio que estaba en la cocina alcanzó sus oídos y se había encontrado tarareando la melodía.  
—Sobre el arcoíris, algo que no puedo recordar—. Harry frunció el ceño, tendría que averiguar la letra de la canción. Era una distracción intentar recordar la canción cuando en realidad tenía otra cosas en las que enfocarse ahora.  
Deteniéndose de golpe Harry parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada más frente a él. O mejor dicho, había una gran pared frente a él. Una pared demasiado sólida para pasar frente a ella a menos que fueras un fantasma. O a menos que supieras cómo pasar a través de ella.  
Aunque ya no tenía una varita Harry decidió correr el riesgo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había usado este pasaje pero aún recordaba cómo llegar al otro lado debido a su muchas salidas a Hogsmeade cuando aún había sido estudiante de Hogwarts. Incluso había usado el pasaje en varias ocasiones en el pasado cuando había querido ver a Tom. Claro que el Slytherin había pensado que había entrado por la puerta principal como todos los demás. Pero Harry no podía derramar sus secretos a todo el mundo. Porque entonces ya no serían sus secretos.  
Hasta ahora todo había salido bien y sin problemas. Harry sabía que probablemente debería darse la vuelta y regresar donde Draco y los demás. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No habían trampas así que el pasaje sería seguro para utilizarlo el día del ataque. Por eso debería volver donde los Slytherin para que no tuvieran que esperar más. Harry suponía que Severus ya se estaba cansando de estar en su forma animaga.  
Pero Harry quería asegurarse que nada saliera mal. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si no cruzaba hasta el final lo lamentaría después. Podía ser que Dumbledore no hubiera sido capaz de averiguar cómo entrar en este pasaje secreto pero quizás igual había logrado que nadie pudiera entrar.  
Lanzando un tempus Harry notó con satisfacción que la mayoría de los estudiantes debería estar en clases a esta hora. Y aquellos que no, no tenían razones para estar cerca del salón de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También necesitaba saber si podía conseguir mover a la bruja jorobada aunque no tuviera su varita con él.  
Respirando profundamente Harry puso una mano en la pared.  
—Dissendium—. Harry observó cómo la pared frente a él se movía revelando el pasillo.  
Asomando la cabeza miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie para que no se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando. Como había pensado la mayoría de los estudiantes aún estaban en clases al igual que los profesores. Aquellos que no tenían clases o estaban en sus salas comunes, la biblioteca, afuera o en algún lugar donde no se encontrarán con algún profesor sin advertencia.  
Sin querer presionar su suerte más de lo que ya había hecho Harry metió la cabeza de nuevo y observó cómo se cerraba la pared. Sin dejar señales de que había una posible entrada a Hogwarts aquí.  
Había decidido ver cómo estaban Hermione y Luna pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. No sólo atraería la atención hacia las dos chicas si era detectado, sino que Dumbledore probablemente recordaría haber visto a un gatito de ojos verdes junto a Tom cuando él asistía a esta escuela. Además, Harry confiaba en que las dos chicas podían cuidar de sí mismas. Y si algo en realidad pasaba contaba en que ellas lo contactaran o a alguien más que pudiera ayudarles. Harry estaba casi seguro de que Voldemort ayudaría a las chicas, sólo porque él se preocupaba por ellas.  
Esperaba que las dos chicas pudieran mantenerse al margen de los problemas hasta después del ataque que era en poco más de una semana. Los preparativos ya habían comenzado. Y Harry sabía que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que las cosas se realizarán en la fecha acordada. ¿Quién habría creído que planificar una guerra tomaría tanto tiempo?  
Riendo para sí mismo Harry subió los últimos peldaños. Casi podía oír a Severus retarlo por esos pensamientos. El maestro de pociones podía ser un hombre bastante estricto y se tomaba la guerra con mucha seriedad. Harry lo comprendía muy bien. No estaba seguro de lo que sentiría cuando se enfrentara a sus antiguos amigos, sabiendo que tendría que quitarles la vida.  
Igual de simple como había sido de ida Harry volvió a Honeydukes sin problemas. Después de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el sótano levitó las cajas antes de abrir la trampilla y salir. Luego puso las cajas en su ubicación original y se sacudió. No recordaba haberse ensuciado tanto las otras veces que había usado el pasaje.  
Dejando de pensar en eso se transformó de nuevo en Beleza y se tomó un breve momento para recuperar el balance. Pese a las muchas veces que cambiaba entre su forma animaga y su forma humana aún era algo a lo que le costaba acostumbrarse. Harry suponía que era algo con lo que tendría que vivir. Además, ser un animago compensaba marearse de vez en cuando.  
Manteniendo su cola en alto subió las escaleras hasta la tienda. Oyó voces ligeramente elevadas al llegar a la habitación y eso llamó su interés. Mirando desde la puerta trasera Harry encontró a los dos dueños de la tienda parados juntos dándole la espalda. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Draco, Pansy y Blaise estaban parados frente al mostrador, aunque al parecer ninguno había comprado nada. Suponía que tendría que pedirles dulces a Crabbe o Goyle entonces.  
Sobre el hombro de Draco estaba Severus. El maestro de pociones no lucía para nada complacido con su actual posición, no que Harry no lo comprendiera. Era un misterio para él como las aves podían estar cómodas apoyadas sobre el hombro de alguien. Tenían la habilidad de volar cuando y donde quisieran. Pero Severus había dejado claro que no lo dejaría ir a Hogsmeade a menos que lo acompañara y no podía volver dentro de la tienda.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry salió de atrás del mostrador y maulló, llamando efectivamente la atención hacia él.  
—Beleza, ahí estás—. Harry gruñó cuando se recontar de nuevo en los brazos de Blaise. —En serio, no puedes desaparecer así. Hazlo de nuevo y te pondré un collar y una correa.  
Harry aplanó sus orejas contra su cráneo. Voldemort había sugerido eso una vez y al igual que en esa ocasión Harry dejó saber su opinión enterrando sus garras en el brazo de Blaise.  
El Slytherin siseo ligeramente por el dolor y con gentileza retiro las garras del brazo.  
—Cuidado.  
La falta de otro tipo de reacción causó que Harry se sintiera culpable por su acción. Por lo tanto se quedó quieto en los brazos de Blaise mientras el Slytherin dejaba la tienda.  
Harry se removió en los brazos de Blaise intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. El chico italiano lo sostenía con firmeza, sin darle la oportunidad de bajarse. Gruñendo para sí mismo Harry dejó de moverse. En vez de eso se acurrucó y se relajó. Con ojos entrecerrados observó cómo la gente a su alrededor tomaba sus antiguas posiciones. Poniéndolo en el medio para estar mejor protegido en caso de que alguna cosa sucediera. Harry no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes. ¿Y que pensaban tratándolo como una flor delicada? Por Merlín había derrotado a un maldito Señor Oscuro.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry accidentalmente enterró sus garras en el brazo de Blaise cuando el chico que lo llevaba de repente se detuvo. Parpadeando lentamente Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para comprender lo que sucedía. El plan había sido claro. Una vez que Harry regresara al grupo debían volver de inmediato a la casa. Sin detenerse por nada.  
Enderezandose, Harry entrecerró los ojos aún más cuando se dio cuenta del porqué se habían detenido.  
Pelo rojo y un cuerpo desgarbado fue lo primero que Harry notó. Junto a Ron estaban Dean y Seamus y Neville. Si Harry hubiera podido habría fruncido el ceño. ¿Porque los chicos Gryffindor estaban en Hogsmeade? Habían escogido este día porque no era una salida del colegio a Hogsmeade así que por eso no deberían haber estudiantes en el lugar.  
Mirando alrededor Harry se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la parte más aislada de Hogsmeade, más lejos de Hogwarts y más cerca a la casa. Era casi como si los Gryffindors hubieran sabido que vendrían y estaban esperando para emboscarlos. Apenas lo pensó decidió que no podía ser el caso. Las únicas personas que sabían sobre esta salida eran gente que Harry estaba seguro no dirían nada. Probablemente era una coincidencia pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor.  
—Bueno, la comadreja, él que quiere serlo, un mestizo y un irlandés. ¿Que están haciendo aquí y donde está la sabelotodo?  
Harry se preguntó si Blaise diría algo si comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho. ¿Por qué Draco no había ignorado al grupo y seguido su camino? ¿Por qué tenía que molestarlos de una manera en que sabían le responderían? Por otro lado, los Gryffindors, sin incluir a Neville, lucían como personas que estaban en busca de una pelea. Reconocía las miradas por las que había recibido en su infancia de Dudley y sus amigos cuando lo encontraban. Nunca terminaba bien.  
—¿Qué dijiste, Hurón?  
Harry ladeó la cabeza ante el grito enfadado de Weasley. Ronald era demasiado fácil de hacer enojar y ¿no había oído el tono cálido de Draco cuando había hablado de Hermione? Además, Harry y Ron se habían referido a Hermione como sabelotodo antes y en ese entonces solo había sido una burla amistosa.  
—Tendría cuidado con lo que digo, comadreja. Lo último que oí fue que tu padre estaba siendo investigado por estar jugando con cosas muggle. Me atrevería a decir que es muy bajo lo que algunos pueden caer.  
Harry observó cómo el rostro de Ron tomó un conocido tono rojo. Vivir con los Dursley, en especial Vernon, y después ser amigo de Ron le había enseñado a leer el significado de los diferentes colores.  
Miró a Blaise en espera de llamar la atención del chico Italiano pero la atención de Blaise estaba enfocada en los acontecimientos frente a ellos, Harry suspiró. No había forma de llamar la atención de Blaise a menos que hiciera algo drástico.  
—Cállate, hurón.  
—Que elocuente, comadreja. Estoy sorprendido de que después de tantos años aún no se te ocurra algún nuevo insulto. Por otro lado, creo que la falta de cerebro se hereda, al igual que las pecas y el pelo rojo  
—Ron, solo déjalo.  
Harry supo que no fue el único en sorprenderse cuando Neville hablo. Ron se giró a mirar a Neville, con la boca abierta y Harry bufó. Sólo el pelirrojo movería su enfoque de un enemigo que estaba armado y lo superaba.  
—¿Qué? Me insultó a mí y a mi familia. No me digas que en realidad estás del lado de estas asquerosas serpientes.  
Neville palideció y miró entre los dos grupos.  
—No lo valen. Vamos, tú eras el que quería ir a Zonko, vamos antes que alguien se dé cuenta que salimos— dijo Neville e intentó llevarse a Ron tomándolo de un brazo. El desgarbado pelirrojo no se movió de donde estaba parado y liberó su brazo con fuerza.  
—Neville, tú eres el Niño Que Vivió, deberías por lo menos actuar como tal.  
El regordete Gryffindor agacho la cabeza, en silencio admitiendo derrota. Le envió una mirada de disculpa a los Slytherin y por suerte ninguno de los leones pareció notarlo. Si lo hubieran hecho Harry no tenía dudas de que le habrían reclamado a Neville aunque habían proclamado al chico el nuevo Niño Que Vivió y héroe del mundo mágico.  
Probablemente sintiéndose mal por Neville, Pansy habló.  
—¿Por qué no se mueven? A diferencia de otros, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.  
—Que, ¿van a ir a maldecir niños? ¿Matar y violar muggles?— dijo Dean desde su ubicación al lado de Ron.  
—¿Por qué para ser alguien que clama ser del lado de la luz pareces saber bastante sobre la iniciación de los nuevos mortífagos, ¿quizás hay algo que quieras decimos?  
Harry observó con clara satisfacción como Seamus y Ron se alejaban de Dean como si temieran que pudiera afectarlos con algo si estaban demasiado cerca a él.  
—Claro que no. ¿Acaso no pueden ver lo que esas asquerosas serpientes están haciendo? Ellos están tratando de hacer que nos volvamos unos contra otros.  
Harry bufó, preguntándose si había sido así cuando era estudiante. Quizás había estado demasiado ocupado manteniéndose con vida y descifrando misterios para prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sabía que no era una verdadera excusa pero le hacía sentirse mejor pensar que solo lo había ignorado mientras los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran.  
Todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando de repente tres varitas fueron apuntadas hacia el grupo. Sabía que superaban en número a los Gryffindor. En especial si él y Severus decidían ayudar. Un sonido desde atrás le informó que Crabbe y Goyle habían sacado sus igual que Draco, Pansy y Theodore Nott. Ya que Blaise sostenía a Harry no pudo hacerlo y Harry de repente comprendió por qué esta formación había sido necesaria. Los hacía a él y a Blaise un objetivo más difícil de alcanzar en caso de que algo como esto sucediera.  
Severus dejó escapar un fuerte ulular. Desde donde estaba Harry era claro que el maestro de pociones no estaba satisfecho con la situación. Pero a diferencia de si mismo Severus era un animago no registrado y con facilidad podría recibir una sentencia en Azkaban si alguien conseguía esta información. Por lo tanto se quedaría como estaba a menos que fuera realmente necesario transformarse.  
Mirando a sus oponentes Harry no se sintió tranquilo. Aunque eran más que los Gryffindors todos ellos habían sido entrenados por el ED lo que significaba que estaban por encima del nivel habitual para magos de su edad. Harry maldijo el día que Hermione lo había convencido de iniciar ese club.  
Un rayo rojo alcanzó a Draco desde atrás, haciendo que Severus volara cuando su ahijado cayó al suelo, aturdido por el hechizo que le había dado de lleno en la espalda. El ataque hacia el rubio de parte de uno de los suyos hizo que todos alejaran su atención de sus oponentes. Los Gryffindors no perdieron tiempo en usar la distracción para su ventaja.  
Reconociendo varios tipos de hechizos y maldiciones enviadas en su dirección Harry se concentró en formar un escudo en frente de ellos para proteger a los Slytherin y a sí mismo de un ataque desde ese lado. El drenaje mágico en su pequeño cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta que quizás esta no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Por otro lado, no era como si pudiera permitir que alguna maldición alcanzara a sus amigos cuando había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
Mientras tanto el cerebro de Harry estaba intentando comprender lo que sucedía. El ataque había venido de unos de los suyos, efectivamente sacando del juego a Draco, pero al menos parecía que el rubio no había sido lastimado severamente. Pansy no podía haber sido porque ella estaba frente a él y Harry la habría visto si intentaba hacer algo. Y a menos que Blaise de repente hubiera aprendido magia sin varita cosa que Harry sabía que era muy poco probable, también podía descartarlo. Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado leales como para considerar algo como eso, así que eso dejaba solo a una persona.  
Harry se encontró sacado a la fuerza del seguro agarre de Blaise. Maulló en protesta por el duro tratamiento y el dolor que le estaba causando la persona que sostenía ahora su pequeño cuerpo.  
Levantando su mirada los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Nott y aunque Harry estaba seguro que no habían usado ningún hechizo sobre él se encontró incapaz de moverse mucho. Nott lo sostenía por el cuello y el cuerpo de Harry instintivamente se acurrucó y su cola quedó bajo su estómago.  
Sin prestar más atención al caos alrededor de ellos Nott se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Aunque la manera en que era sostenido era dolorosa y humillante también le daba a Harry una oportunidad de ver lo que sucedía tras él. Mas sintió que vio a los Gryffindor continuar su ataque en la barrera que había conjurado para separar los dos grupos.  
Draco y Blaise estaban caídos, uno aturdido por un hechizo y el otro había sido dejado fuera de combate por pura fuerza bruta. Nott no era tan alto como Ron pero era mucho más corpulento que el pelirrojo así que se había encargado con facilidad del otro chico. Pansy estaba intentando enervar a los dos chicos aunque desde donde Harry se encontraba no veía cómo resultaba la cosa. Crabbe y Goyle lucían divididos entre correr tras él o quedarse a proteger a sus amigos. Era claro que estaban esperando que alguien les dijera qué hacer.  
Rabia creció dentro del pecho de Harry. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de Nott pero no permitiría que se saliera con la suya. ¿Acaso el idiota no se daba cuenta que estaba poniendo todo el plan en peligro con sus acciones? Harry no tenía idea de cuál era el problema de Nott pero no permitiría que los traicionara.  
Intentando reunir magia para un ataque sin dejar caer la barrera Harry nunca notó el golpe dirigido a su cabeza hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mareado el cuerpo de Harry quedó inerte en el agarre de Nott y parpadeo furioso para remover los puntos negros que ocuparon su visión. No por primera vez Harry maldijo que su forma animaga fuera pequeña y fácil de lastimar. Un golpe como ese probablemente no habría tenido tal efecto si hubiera sido humano al momento de recibirlo.  
Una figura negra se acercó desde arriba hasta que botas negras tocaron el piso. Harry ignoró el sonido que estremecía su cabeza. Parecía que Severus había decidió volar su coartada y había venido en su ayuda. Mirando a Nott con ojos entrecerrados Harry vio la expresión sorprendida del chico. Nott había sido el último en arribar esa mañana y para entonces Severus ya se había transformado. Nott no tenía idea que Severus no había sido una lechuza normal.  
Harry no sabía si debía reír por ese hecho o llorar por el dolor. Ahora no estaba seguro de poder hacer alguna.  
—Nott, entrégame a Evan y el señor oscuro considerara perdonar tu vida—. Severus estiró su mano para tomar a Harry y Harry miró la pálida extremidad con añoranza. Siseó en dolor cuando fue descuidadamente sacudido por Nott cuando el chico retrocedió.  
—No, él va a pagar. Y cuando haya desaparecido el señor oscuro me recompensará como a nadie.  
Harry intentó transformarse de nuevo a humano pero el mareo se lo impidió. Si no, estaría más que feliz de informar a Nott lo idiota que estaba siendo. No había forma en que Voldemort estuviera feliz con él.  
—Chico idiota, si algo le pasa a Evan el señor oscuro entregara castigos, no recompensas, por lo que has hecho.  
Las antes inmóviles orejas de de Harry se aplanaron contra su cráneo ante la risa de Nott. El sonido era demasiado alto para su gusto y eso lo molesto. Ignorando el dolor que emergía de su cabeza Harry se removió y enterró sus uñas en la manos desnudas de Nott. A diferencia de con Blaise no había nada que le protegiera la piel y Harry no intento ser gentil.  
Un nuevo golpe hizo que viera estrellas y Harry sintió que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Observó el lugar donde sabía debía encontrarse Severus.  
Mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de él Harry sintió la desagradable sensación en su cuerpo de un jalón en el ombligo, clara señal de que estaba siendo llevado por traslador. El último pensamiento de Harry al golpear el duro suelo fue que estaba agradecido de que Nott ya no lo sostuviera. Sólo esperaba que Severus y sus otros amigos estuvieran bien. Si Ron, Nott o cualquiera otra persona los lastimaba Harry usaría una cuchara oxidada para desmembrarlos lentamente. Estaba seguro de que sería una tarea difícil, pero era Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió Para Hacer Lo Imposible.  
)00(  
La atmósfera cuando Severus arribo a la mansión del señor oscuro era pesada. Empujando el sentimiento de intranquilidad hacia un lado Severus marchó hacia la mansión, manteniendo cuidadosamente cualquier tipo de emoción fuera de su cara.  
Tras él flotaba el cuerpo congelado de uno de sus antiguos estudiantes de Slytherin. El chico de diecisiete años había adquirido unos cuantos moretones y raspones desde que Severus lo había aturdido en Hogsmeade. Pero a Severus en realidad no le importaba. Además sabía que cosas mucho peores le ocurrirían al chico donde se dirigían.  
Había llevado a los otros adolescentes de vuelta a la casa para luego enviarlos por flú a la mansión Malfoy. Lucius había sido informado casi de inmediato de lo sucedido. Y Severus estaba casi seguro de que Draco llenaría los espacios en lo que quizás podría haber olvidado contar.  
Debido a que Theodore Nott había sido aturdido Severus no podía llevar el chico con él a través del flú. Y aunque sabía que no tendría problemas en manejar al chico si lo enervaba no quería lidiar con el alboroto que sin duda realizaría el muchacho. Por eso había decidido que el método más rápido de llegar a su destino era la aparición y esa era la razón por la que caminaba hacia la gran mansión frente a él con expresión furiosa.  
Las puertas ya estaban abiertas cuando Severus las alcanzó, señalando que Voldemort los esperaba. O Lucius había llamado por flú al señor oscuro para avisarle de lo sucedido o Voldemort había sentido su presencia dentro de las protecciones. Por la falta de cuerpos y gritos de tortura Severus suponía que era lo segundo.  
Instintivamente los pies de Severus lo guiaron a las habitaciones privadas del señor oscuro. Aunque Evan había decidido vivir en la casa, Voldemort no había movido sus cosas a su antigua oficina. Severus suponía que era algo bueno en este caso. Una vez activadas las protecciones alrededor de las habitaciones ningún sonido podía escapar y así nadie podría perturbarlos.  
Severus no vaciló cuando las puertas de la antecámara se abrieron de la misma forma que la puerta principal. Entró, accidentalmente golpeando el cuerpo de Nott contra el marco de la puerta, sabiendo que causaría otro moretón pero no le importaba lo que le sucediera al chico.  
Divisando al señor oscuro tras el escritorio Severus hizo una reverencia. Sabía que lo que iba a decir alteraría al señor oscuro por decirlo suavemente.  
—Severus, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Creo que te ordene quedarte con Evan sin importar lo que sucediera. Dime que paso para que no siguieras mis órdenes.  
A pesar del tono calmado Severus oyó la molestia en el tono del hombre. Aunque Lucius no había llamado por flú el señor oscuro ya sabía que algo había sucedido. Después de todo, no era considerado un genio por nada.  
Enderezandose, Severus miró al señor oscuro con tanta calma como pudo.  
—Mi lord.  
—Severus, ¿qué sucedió?  
Voldemort hablo lento, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera al maestro de pociones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía a su amo tan enojado y Voldemort aún no sabía que lo traía a la mansión.  
—Mi lord, como planeamos fuimos hoy a Hogsmeade para ver si el pasaje secreto estaba utilizable para el ataque planeado. Mientras Draco y sus amigos se encargaron que nadie bajara al sótano Evan investigó el pasaje para ver si era seguro de utilizar. Ya que regresó pronto supuse que así era el caso.  
—¿Supusiste?— Voldemort se levantó y le dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar parado frente a Severus y al inconsciente Nott.  
—Sí, habíamos decidido regresar a la casa, ya que no sería seguro discutir esos detalles afuera donde cualquiera podría escuchar de lo que estábamos hablando. Además, Evan y yo estábamos en nuestras formas animagas. Las gente habría notado si nos transformamos.  
Voldemort asintió en comprensión. Sabía que ambos magos eran animagos no registrados y qué tipo de castigo podrían recibir si el ministerio se enteraba de eso.  
—Desafortunadamente nos encontramos con algunos Gryffindors en nuestro camino de regreso, aunque no era una salida de la escuela a Hogsmeade. Y mientras nos distraían alguien de nuestro lado atacó a Draco y huyó con Evan.  
Por primera vez desde que Severus había comenzado a hablar Voldemort miró en serio al chico Nott. Un fuego peligroso ardía dentro de los ojos rojos del señor oscuro y Severus encontró tragando nerviosamente aunque su garganta estaba seca.  
—Continua.  
—Mientras huía Nott logró golpear en la cabeza en varias ocasiones a Evan y esa es mi teoría de la que porque no pudo volver a transformarse en humano. Y ya que estaba en su forma animaga no estoy seguro de cuánto daño sufrió de eso ataques.  
Severus tragó en seco otra vez cuando sintió la tensa magia en la habitación. En lugar de intentar alargarlo Severus continúo hablando.  
—Los alcance antes de que Nott pudiera alejarse mucho. Desafortunadamente antes de liberar a Evan, Nott activo un traslador que se llevó a Evan. Apenas me asegure que los demás estaban bien y los envié a la mansión Malfoy me traje a Nott conmigo.  
Severus apenas pudo contener un estremecimiento cuando varias de las cosas hechas de vidrio o cristal explotaron dejando un fino polvo. Apenas la pequeña explosión de magia fue contenida, Voldemort pareció calmarse otra vez. Pero de no ser por eso Severus no habría podido saber que pasaba dentro de la cabeza del hombre. Miro cómo lord Voldemort observó a Nott, su cara no mostraba sus emociones.  
Severus escuchó que las puertas se cerraban tras él pero no quitó los ojos de su amo. Voldemort aún miraba a Nott ante de hacerse a un lado.  
—Ponlo en el piso.  
Sin gentileza Severus hizo lo ordenado. Apenas Nott estuvo en el piso Severus caminó hacia atrás y permitió que el señor oscuro tuviera todo el espacio que necesitara. Severus no tenía intenciones de marcharse. No tenía reparos por lo que el heredero Nott sin duda pasaría pero quería ver lo que el señor oscuro haría. Además, quería saber qué le había sucedido a Evan y donde había sido enviado el mocoso.  
No era preocupación la que sentía por Evan porque el chico tenía la extraña habilidad de meterse en problemas. Y sin ellos para velar por él quizás en qué líos podría meterse.  
Severus forzó sus pensamientos de vuelta a su actual situación. Mientras había estado sumido en sus pensamientos el señor oscuro había enervado a Nott, que ahora estaba despertando. Al principio el chico lucía confundido de donde estaba pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en lord Voldemort el rostro del chico se iluminó en verdadera felicidad y el muchacho se arrodilló.  
—Mi lord.  
Severus no se molestó en contener su mueca. El chico de verdad lucía complacido consigo mismo y sus ojos miraban adoradores a su lord. El rostro de Lord Voldemort aún no mostraba emoción, y Severus no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido. Voldemort era un Slytherin hasta la médula.  
—Nott, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que atacaste a un compañero Slytherin mientras estabas en una misión, explícate.  
Severus se sorprendió de que Nott al parecer no hubiera notado el tono de voz del hombre. Por otro lado el chico parecía demasiado ocupado hablando para notar nada a su alrededor. Parecía feliz de tener la completa atención del señor oscuro.  
—Mi lord, lo hice por usted. Él estaba cambiándolo. Sin él usted será capaz de poder concentrarse mejor en su meta original de deshacerse de todos los muggles y tanta suciedad. No que él fuera mucho mejor que un asqueroso mestizo.  
Severus miró incrédulo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Sacudiendo su cabeza con rapidez enmascaró su expresión. Nott estaba demasiado complacido consigo mismo para leer las señales de peligro que parecían estar gritando a todo pulmón en la habitación. ¿Como el chico podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Acaso no sabía lo importante que era en realidad la sangre nueva? Era gente con sangre mezclada como nuestro lord y Evan que eran los más poderosos.  
—¿Y qué le hiciste a Evan?  
—Me deshice de él—. Ni siquiera Severus fue capaz de reprimir un estremecimiento cuando una silla explotó debido a la magia del señor oscuro. Esta vez incluso Nott pareció notar que algo sucedía y el rostro del chico tomó una expresión confundida—. Fue por su propio bien, mi lord. Él lo estaba volviendo débil.  
—¿Mi propio bien, Sr. Nott?— preguntó Voldemort sin quitar sus ojos del chico que lo observaba desde su posición en el piso. La voz del hombre era suave, manteniendo en control la ira. Al menos hasta que consiguiera las respuestas que quería del chico.  
—Sí, Potter no vale nada y abre las piernas para todos lo que están dispuestos. No sólo eso pero además destruyo a mi familia. Sé que él fue quien maldijo a mi abuelo.  
—¿Y qué le hiciste a Evan?  
Voldemort se cernía sobre el adolescente que se estremecía ligeramente pero tenía una mirada hambrienta en los ojos. Los propios ojos de Severus se abrieron. ¿Como el chico aun podía creer que sería favorecido por el señor oscuro? De verdad tenía que ser muy tonto para creer esa fantasía.  
—El traslador lo llevo al ministerio. Ya que es un animago no registrado se encargaran de él y al fin recibirá el castigo que se merece.  
Voldemort se enderezó y siseó en rabia, aunque ninguno de los dos comprendió lo que decía.  
—¡Crucio!—. Un grito escapó de los labios del adolescente mientras el chico se retorcía en el piso. Voldemort y Severus observaban con ligero interés. Voldemort continúo la maldición por tres minutos más antes de terminarlo. Después de todo no sería bueno que el chico perdiera la cabeza tan pronto— ¿Cuál fue la maldición tuya que el traidor a la sangre se atrevió a usar en Evan? Quiero ver si funciona tan bien en traidores.  
Reconociendo una invitación a unirse al juego Severus levantó su varita. A diferencia de su lord no era adepto a la magia sin varita y prefería usarla a menos que no tuviera otra opción.  
—Sectumsempra—. Hizo un movimiento de corte con su varita y observó con satisfacción cómo heridas profundas aparecían en el cuerpo del heredero Nott pero mayormente en los brazos y piernas del chico. Algunas terminaban en el torso pero Severus sabía que no tenía que hacerlas demasiado profundas. Al señor oscuro le gustaba que la tortura durara el mayor tiempo posible ¿y quién era Severus para negarle eso?  
Nott echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, haciendo que ambos magos hicieran una mueca ante el tono alto.  
—Confringo.  
Severus dio un paso atrás apenas el señor oscuro lanzó la maldición y puso un escudo frente a él para evitar ser ensuciado con la sangre y los trozos de hueso y carne. La maldición explosiva había destruido de manera efectiva la pierna del chico y Severus dudaba que incluso los mejores sanadores de San Mungo pudieran hacer algo para repararla.  
Ya que el señor oscuro lo había invitado Severus no vio razón para detenerse.  
—Flagrante.  
Forúnculos se formaron en la cara del chico y luego explotaron. El fluido dejó marcas de quemaduras en el rostro del muchacho y Severus sabía que era tan doloroso como se veía.  
—Severus, llamaras a los demás. Diles que es una situación de emergencia y que espero que se presenten aquí en una hora. Hay planes que tendremos que cambiar.  
Severus hizo una reverencia.  
—Por supuesto mi lord—. Se sintió triste de no poder tomar más parte de la tortura. Pero planear el rescate de Evan era más importante que cobrar venganza por lo que el chico había hecho. Y mientras más pronto se realizara la reunión más opciones tenían de estar listos luego.  
—Infructuosus—. Severus observó con interés cuando la maldición alcanzo a Nott aunque nada pareció suceder. Aunque, si había traducido la maldición de manera correcta se suponía que no habría una reacción visible. Voldemort se acercó de nuevo al adolescente para que Nott pudiera ver su rostro, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el desastre en el piso. —Parece que alguien te dio la información equivocada chico. Veras, no fue Evan quien maldijo a tu abuelo con la infertilidad, fui yo. Tu abuelo cometió el mismo error que tú, se atrevió a tocar algo que me pertenece. Y como él vas a pagar por eso.  
Severus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. El miedo en los ojos de Nott lo hizo sentir enfermo. El chico debió pensar muy bien antes de hacer lo que hizo. Pero suponía que la locura corría en esa familia.  
—Avada Kedavra.  
Severus dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Ahora era tiempo de concentrarse en rescatar a Evan. Ojala no fuera demasiado tarde.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Penúltimo capitulo

 

Cuando abrió por primera vez los ojos Harry estaba seguro de que se había quedado ciego porque no podía ver nada. La oscuridad lo rodeaba y consumía cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar con él. La única cosa que lo convencía de que estaba vivo y que probablemente no estaba soñando era el frío suelo de piedra en el que yacía.

Los ojos verdes parpadeaban y se movían, tratando de discernir algo desde la oscuridad aparentemente interminable para probar que no estaba ciego. El pánico inundó su pecho cuando Harry pensó que nunca más volvería a ver la luz del día. De estar ciego para siempre. Cerró los ojos esperando un cambio en la oscuridad, aunque no fue el caso. Pero con los ojos cerrados al menos podía convencerse de que vería si los abría.

Harry se acurrucó intentando mantenerse lo más cálido posible. Donde quiera que estuviera, estaba malditamente helado y le hizo preguntarse si quien lo había puesto aquí planeaba que muriera de frio.

Recordando lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento hizo que la respiración de Harry se acelerara. Esperaba que los Slytherins hubieran logrado regresar a la casa sin haber sido lastimados o capturados. O si no tendría que lidiar con tres Gryffindor personalmente. Neville había hecho todo lo posible para evitar la pelea y Harry sabía que era culpa de Dumbledore que el otro adolescente hubiera estado involucrado. Después de todo había sido el director de Hogwarts quien había proclamado a Neville el Niño Que Vivió. No era algo que Harry le deseara a nadie.

Moviéndose para encontrar una posición más cómoda Harry abrió los ojos. Lentamente levantó las manos hasta el frente de su cara aunque no podía verlas. Parecía que mientras había estado inconsciente se había transformado de nuevo a su forma humana. Aunque Harry estaba feliz de ya no estar en la vulnerable forma de Beleza tenía la sensación de que no estaba mucho mejor así.

Como Beleza había lucido como un gatito normal, no era algo a lo que valía la pena prestar atención a menos que fueras una chica loca que necesitaba una víctima para vestir. Y como Beleza nadie más que quienes lo conocían sabían quién era en realidad.

Con una mano buscó su frente y aplanó su cabello en un intento de ocultar la cicatriz. Si aquellos que lo tenían capturado averiguaban quién era en realidad Harry dudaba que terminara bien. Por suerte había lanzado un hechizo no me notes en la cicatriz antes de dejar la casa. Pero Harry no tenía idea hacía cuanto tiempo había sido ni cuánto duraría.

Estremeciéndose, dejó caer su mano cuando sintió lo que parecía ser sangre seca en su cabello. Al parecer Nott lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que había creído.

Sintiendo algo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda Harry lentamente bajó su brazo, frunciendo el ceño. Reconoció la sensación del frio metal y pavor lo llenó cuando sus dedos recorrieron la superficie de la cosa. Los grabados eran diferentes de aquellos en los brazaletes que Dumbledore le había puesto para contener su magia. Harry no tenía idea de lo que éste podía hacer pero tenía la sensación de que no sería nada bueno. Al menos no para él.

Respirando profundamente, buscó su magia y se sintió complacido de saber que aun estaba a su alcance. Al parecer se había restaurado completamente mientras estaba inconsciente y estaba lista para ser usada. Pero no podía usarla, no tenía idea de donde estaba y qué había al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Cuántas trampas y personas habían entre él y la libertad que tanto añoraba?

Sentándose lamentó esa acción cuando el mareo aumentó y se volvió a acostar, sintiendo que su estomago luchaba por no salirse por su garganta. Cerrando los ojos otra vez, Harry respiró de manera uniforme por su nariz, esperando que se le pasara la nausea.

Quedándose acostado uso sus manos y pies para tantear alrededor suyo. Alguien le había quitado los zapatos y su túnica, dejándolo solo en camisa, pantalón y calcetines, que no ayudaba en nada para mantenerlo cálido. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba hecha de dura piedra y no era mucho más grande que su antigua alacena aunque era capaz de estirarse completo mientras estaba acostado. Pero considerando su propio tamaño Harry suponía que eso no decía mucho. Una persona normal probablemente se sentiría apretada en esta habitación.

Mirando la oscuridad tras los ojos cerrados, Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. ¿Los demás habían logrado escapar? Considerando con quien había estado, Harry podía decir que era muy probable que sí. Sus pensamientos vagaron aun más. ¿Le habrían dicho a Voldemort lo que había pasado y sabía dónde se encontraba? Con facilidad podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Voldemort. Ni siquiera cuando niño Voldemort había tomado bien cuando alguien había intentado tomar o dañar algo que consideraba suyo. Y aunque a Harry no le gustaba la idea de verse como posesión sabía que Voldemort de verdad se preocupaba por él. Ojala el señor oscuro no reaccionara como un Gryffindor en su necesidad de venganza y pusiera todo el plan en peligro.

Sonriendo ligeramente Harry suspiró. Era divertido pensar lo mucho que se habían afectado el uno al otro. Aunque pertenecían a casas diferentes en Hogwarts parecía que sacaban la casa opuesta en cada uno. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué, pero suponía que era algo bueno. Se equilibraban mutuamente. Blanco y negro que juntos creaban gris. Ni bueno ni malo.

Limpio sus lágrimas y Harry hizo una mueca cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Al parecer Nott lo había lastimado más de lo que había pensado al principio. De su vida con los Dursley, Harry sabía que no tenía rotas las costillas pero eso no significaba que no dolía.

Esperaba que Severus o alguien más hubiera capturado a Nott. Podían conseguir su ubicación de él y a Harry no le importaban los métodos que usaran en el otro chico. Nott merecía lo que le pasara por lo que había hecho. El idiota había puesto toda la misión en peligro.

La llegada de los Gryffindor había sido demasiado buena para ser coincidencia. Harry apostaría todas sus riquezas a que Nott había logrado de alguna manera que los otros chicos fueran a Hogsmeade. Harry no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho pero no era importante. Nott claramente había planeado esto ya que habían estado los cuatro Gryffindor en Hogsmeade un día que no debían estar allí y además tenía un Traslador listo para usar.

Moviéndose un poco para encontrar una posición un poco más cómoda, Harry suspiró. Ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Tendría que esperar que algo pasara y dejar que el tiempo permitiera que su magia sanara sus heridas o por lo menos disminuyera un poco el dolor.

**)00(**

Draco había logrado escaparse de sus padres. Normalmente eso no era posible, en especial después de todas las cosas que le habían pasado durante el día, pero estaban distraídos por la llegada de los padres de sus amigos, y eso le dio la oportunidad de dejar la habitación sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Ahora se dirigía a la lechucería con una carta en las manos. Aunque no sabía qué podría hacer Hermione, la chica querría saber lo que había sucedido. Quién sabe, con su cerebro quizás ella llegara a una solución para esto.

Suspirando de manera indigna de un Malfoy, Draco se pregunto qué había salido mal. Sabía que la familia Nott no era tan importante como la suya y el señor oscuro no parecía complacido con esa familia aunque Draco no sabía por qué. Él había conocido a Theodore después de entrar a Hogwarts. Antes sólo lo había visto un par de veces, no lo suficiente para que niños como ellos formaran una amistad. Sus padres no le habían dicho nada en contra cuando les contó de su cercanía al heredero Nott pero tampoco la habían animado.

—Pareces estar cargado con pensamientos muy pesados—. Draco se detuvo de golpe cuando se encontró frente al retrato de su bisabuelo. Al parecer sus pies lo habían llevado allí porque ahí era donde normalmente iba cuando necesitaba un consejo o una historia cuando era pequeño—. Bisabuelo— dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia respetuosa

—Deja el acto, chico. No he pasado tanto tiempo contigo para que actúes como un Malfoy alrededor mío.

Draco logró sonreír pese a la preocupación que lo embargaba.

—Pero bisabuelo, ambos somos Malfoy, así que es natural actuar como uno.

—Si no tienes cuidado, Draco, veremos cuantas veces puedo hechizarte antes de que llegues al final del pasillo.

Siguiendo la línea visual de su bisabuelo, Draco palideció. El final de pasillo parecía imposiblemente lejano. Draco había visto a Mortimus en acción antes. Aunque el retrato sólo usara hechizos limitados, muchos de ellos juntos causaban un resultado nada agradable.

—Lo siento, Mortimus.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora dime qué sucede. Esos retratos polvorientos y chismosos son inútiles para enterarse de nada— bufó su bisabuelo.

Suspirando Draco se apoyó contra la pared opuesta al retrato de su relativamente cuerdo familiar.

—Evan fue secuestrado. Estábamos en Hogsmeade para revisar una vía de acceso a Hogwarts que sería usada para el ataque. Todo iba bien hasta que de regreso nos encontramos con algunos Gryffindors, entre ellos Weasley.

Draco hizo una mueca cuando el rostro de Mortimus se oscureció.

—Continúa.

—Después de discutir un momento los Gryffindor sacaron sus varitas y nos atacaron. No estoy seguro cómo, pero en su forma animaga Evan puso una barrera protectora entre ellos y nosotros para no resultar lastimados. Pensé que algo así era imposible, pero estamos hablando de Harry Potter. En todo caso, Theodore Nott me dio por la espalda con un stupefy. Nada perjudicial sucedió, pero fue suficiente para causar una distracción.

Draco respiró profundo para calmarse. La rabia no lo llevaría a nada o quizás a un hechizo de Mortimus.

—Theodore noqueó a Blaise, tomó a Evan y huyó. Oí de Severus que debido a que Evan estaba concentrándose en el escudo que nos protegía no pudo protegerse del ataque de Theodore así que no pudo volver a su forma humana. Antes de que Severus pudiera rescatar a Evan, Theodore activó un Traslador y lo envío a alguna parte. Ahora Severus ha llevado a Theodore donde el señor oscuro para conseguir respuestas.

—Draco, ¿sabes por qué la familia Nott cayó de su antigua gloria y por qué el joven Theodore Nott hizo lo que hizo?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, ni padre ni mi madre me han dicho nada pero por la manera en que hablas supongo que las dos cosas están relacionas.

—Es dudoso que tus padres tengan conocimiento de eso. Sólo un puñado de nosotros sabía la verdad.

Intrigado, Draco dio un paso adelante.

—¿Que sucedió?— quería comprender que había llevado a Theodore a tales acciones. No comprendía porque traicionaría a Harry y por ende al señor oscuro con lo que había hecho.

—Sucedió antes de que conociera a Evan aunque ya había oído de sus habilidades como hacedor de protecciones. Pero después él me conto lo sucedido así que tengo la historia de un testigo de primera mano. En ese entonces la familia Nott realizaba un baile de disfraces y aunque no eran tan impresionantes como los bailes Malfoy mucha gente veía como un honor ser invitados a esas fiestas.

Draco pudo oír con facilidad el tono de suficiencia de su bisabuelo mientras Mortimus seguía hablando.

—El lord de la familia Nott logró acorralar a Evan en una habitación retirada de la fiesta y de los demás invitados. Por lo que comprendí de Evan, lord Nott creía que Evan lo deseaba y actuó acorde a esa creencia.

El heredero Malfoy palideció. Mientras que sabía que se hacían muchas cosas por el hecho de ser mortífagos, violación o el sólo intento era algo altamente despreciado por su familia.

—Por suerte Evan logró escapar antes de que Nott pudiera completar el acto pero el hecho de que el Jefe de la familia Nott intentara tal cosa...

Ambos hombres se estremecieron ante el escandaloso pensamiento.

—¿Entonces qué paso? Algo debió pasar para que Theodore fuera tras Evan de esa manera—. El chico, como él mismo, era un Slytherin. En su mayoría tenían una razón detrás de todo lo que hacían.

—Lord Nott era famoso por tomar amantes mientras su esposa estaba embarazada, no recuerdo el nombre de ella pero pertenecía a la familia Lovegood, viajaba por el mundo. Pero poco después de ese incidente los rumores cuentan que Nott ya no podía funcionar en capacidad de amante y por esas fechas yo deje claro que lord Nott ya no era bienvenido entre nosotros los sangrepura. Desafortunadamente no di la orden para toda la familia o habrían quedado en la misma situación que esos Weasley.

Draco observó a su bisabuelo con los ojos bien abiertos. Pese a haber conocido a Harry por tanto tiempo jamás pensó que el mago de ojos verdes haría tal cosa. Harry era demasiado gentil e indulgente para cobrar venganza.

—Después el joven Tom me informo del hecho de que había sido él quien estaba detrás de esa maldición.

Dándose cuenta de a quién se refería Mortimus los ojos de Draco se abrieron aun más hasta casi salir de su cabeza.

—Tiene sentido, mientras que Evan es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo es nuestro lord quien pensaría en cobrar venganza de tal manera. Y ya que nadie más lo sabe, también tiene sentido que Theodore fuera tras Evan. Su abuelo probablemente tenía la necesidad de culpar a alguien, ¿y quién mejor que aquel que fue su víctima pero logró escapar?

Mortimus asintió.

—Tienes una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, Draco, al menos cuando te acuerdas de usarla. Ahora vete y envíale esa carta a la Srta. Granger. Y no te preocupes, tus padres no se enteraran de tu novia por mí.

Draco se sonrojó pero sabía que era inútil preguntar de donde su bisabuelo había sacado la información. Había aprendido muy temprano que Mortimus era prácticamente omnisciente.

Un pequeño hechizo quemante sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora muévete mocoso o veras cuantas veces puedo alcanzarte antes que llegues al final del pasillo.

Asintiendo, Draco comenzó a moverse, no corriendo pero tampoco podía llamarse caminar. No tenía la necesidad de probar la paciencia de su bisabuelo hoy.

**)00(**

El bullicio en el Gran Comedor tomó un nuevo nivel cuando la atención de estudiantes y profesores fue llevada hacia arriba. Albus siguió la línea visual de los demás, hasta que encontró que había alborotado la normal tranquilidad de la tarde. Normalmente las lechuzas entregaban paquetes y cartas en el Gran Comedor en las mañana para evitar que las comidas fueran perturbadas por las aves, ansiosas de entregar su carga.

Pero una lechuza del ministerio podía venir a cualquier hora del día y en el pasado Albus había sido despertado a mitad de la noche porque normalmente el ministro necesitaba un consejo.

Por lo tanto Albus volvió a su cena aunque siguió con atención el movimiento de la lechuza. Una vez que averiguara con quien quería ponerse en contacto el ministerio tendría muchas oportunidades para encontrar una razón para eso.

Echando una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor no se sorprendió de ver que era la mesa con menos estudiantes y frunció el ceño de manera casi invisible. Cuatro estudiantes habían sido pillados ayer en Hogsmeade. El menor de los Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas y Longbottom. De los cuatros era el chico Longbottom quien había resultado con menos heridas. Los chicos tenían que ser llevados a su oficina para que pudiera averiguar qué había sucedido. Al menos así no tendría que escuchar a sus miembros de las familias despotricar acerca de cómo había dejado que sus pequeños ángeles resultaran heridos.

Desafortunadamente no había estado allí cuando los chicos habían sido traídos por gente molesta de Hogsmeade, quienes se habían quejado del desastre que habían causado los chicos. Minerva había estado ocupada lidiando con las enojadas personas del pueblo y por ende no había tenido tiempo de preguntarles a los chicos lo que había sucedido. Albus sabía que pronto recibiría cartas de los padres, o en el caso de Longbottom de la abuela del chico.

Albus parpadeó lentamente cuando una lechuza aterrizó en la mesa frete a él. La criatura golpeó un cáliz, enviando el jugo de calabaza por toda la mesa. Dejó que Minerva desvaneciera el desastre antes que dañara algo importante y se enfocó en el ave. La lechuza era del ministerio, café y ordinaria.

Un sobre blanco estaba atado a la pata del ave que estaba levantada hacia él para que tomara la nota. Consciente de las miradas de curiosidad que estaba recibiendo de los estudiantes al igual que del personal, Albus liberó a la lechuza de su carga y observó mientras el ave se alejaba, al parecer no esperaban una respuesta inmediata.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibía y mientras se aseguraba que nadie pudiera leer lo que había recibido sin que se notara, Albus abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase, Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Hechicero Supremo y Mago en Jefe del Wizengamot. Un mago no registrado ha sido capturado ayer en medio del ministerio. Como Hechicero Supremo tendrá que venir al ministerio el dieciséis de enero para supervisar el procedimiento judicial._

_Sinceramente Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica_.

Albus lentamente dejó la carta. No era inusual que lo llamaran para algún juicio. Pero normalmente tenía más información que esto. Era difícil estar preparado cuando no tenía idea de quién era el mago no registrado. No tenía la oportunidad de saber si la persona podría serle de ayuda a él o a su causa.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Albus escondió la carta en uno de los bolsillo de su colorida túnica. Era en tiempos como estos que lamentaba haber perdido a Severus Snape como espía. Si el maestro de pociones no era capaz de conseguir una información sí sabría quien podría hacerlo. Y lo mejor de todo era que el hombre de cabello negro había estado en deuda con él y por eso no tenía más opción que obedecerlo en lo que le ordenara.

Pero Albus tenía que conformarse sin el maestro de pociones. No debería ser tan difícil. Después de todo él mismo tenía contactos en el ministerio, la mayoría de ellos de la Orden, y había tenido que arreglárselas sin Snape antes de esto. En aquel entonces todavía había sido célebre por ser el que derrotó a Gellert pero Albus no dudaba que estaría muy bien por su cuenta.

Albus dejó que sus dedos tocaran la carta en su bolsillo. Tenía la sensación de que algo grande lo vinculaba a este caso. Pero no tenía idea de que podría ser.

**)00(**

Sanguini estaba furioso. Nero había intentando detenerlo en su camino hacia la puerta y era sólo porque el vampiro ya se había aplicado protector solar que no se había vuelto cenizas en el momento que había salido fuera de la puerta.

El viejo lord vampiro lanzó una maldición y pateó una piedra, la envió volando así espantando a su potencial presa. Pero Sanguini no tenía interés en cazar. Se había alimentado hace poco y ahora tenía cosas más importantes que le preocupaban.

Gruñendo, avanzó demasiado rápido para que alguien siguiera sus movimientos. Aceleró a través del paisaje, haciendo que algunas mujeres gritaran al pasarlas como un viento fuerte. Normalmente habría ocupado más tiempo burlándose de las muggles pero siguió avanzando. Mucho antes de lo que normalmente habría hecho Sanguini llegó a la casa donde había tenido la reunión hace sólo una semana. Sanguini sonrió de medio lado al recordar ese día. Molestar al hombre lobo había sido divertido aunque habría sido mejor sin los castigos de Nero después.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta Sanguini entró. Se detuvo de golpe cuando encontró una varita apuntada a su rostro. El dueño de la varita era un hombre de aspecto adusto con piel pálida y cabello grasiento. Reconocía al hombre de sus reuniones con lord Voldemort y también era este hombre quien lo había contactado y le había informado sobre la reunión de emergencia. Había mencionado que tenía algo que ver con Evan James, y después de eso Sanguini no se había quedado para oír nada más, demasiado preocupado por lo que le podía haber sucedió a su pequeño mago desde la última vez que lo había visto. Pero sin importar qué, no podía recordar el nombre de hombre.

—Hombre de pociones.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre pero bajo su varita y se dio la vuelta.

—Sígame, lord Sanguini—. El maestro de pociones comenzó caminar y Sanguini lo siguió de cerca. Mientras caminaban Sanguini notó la manera tensa en que se movía el hombre. Lucía desordenado y por la breve mirada que le había echado al rostro Sanguini diría que lucía preocupado. Le hizo preguntarse qué había sucedido.

Arribaron a la pequeña biblioteca donde se había realizado la reunión anterior. El interés de Sanguini se asomó cuando notó que estaban todos menos uno. La silla entre lord Voldemort y Greyback estaba vacía y los ojos de Sanguini recorrieron la habitación, pero el pequeño mago no estaba a la vista. Respirando profundamente Sanguini se dio cuenta que no podía oler al pequeñín, en vez de eso podía oler sangre fresca, aunque el aroma era débil. Esperaba pronto obtener algunas respuestas a las muchas preguntas que habían comenzado a aparecer en su mente.

Saludando a los demás con un gesto de cabeza se sentó en su silla, notando que Nero de alguna manera había logrado llegar antes que él.

—Partí antes que tú, ¿cómo llegaste antes?— susurró Sanguini, demasiado bajo y demasiado rápido para que nadie más oyera más que el que tenía la intención de que oyera.

—A diferencia de ti no pierdo la calma cada vez que oigo que algo ha sucedido. Pese a lo mucho que deteste admitirlo, usar el flú es más rápido que nuestra velocidad cuando intentamos viajar largas distancias.

Frunciendo el ceño Sanguini decidió ignorar al otro vampiro y en vez de eso volvió su atención a lord Voldemort, que aún no había dicho nada. Era el mago quien había solicitado esta reunión. El aire parecía pesado con magia contenida y ya que el pequeño mago no estaba con ellos no era difícil figurar de donde provenía la magia. Después de la reunión tendría que averiguar por qué el pequeñín no estaba con ellos hoy.

—Estoy complacido de que hayan podido venir todos con tan poco aviso. Como pueden ver Evan James no está con nosotros hoy y esa es la razón por la que los he llamado aquí—. Murmullos brotaron alrededor de la mesa y Sanguini gruñó por lo bajo, queriendo que se callaran para poder saber qué sucedía. Cuando la gente por fin se calmó lord Voldemort continúo.

—Temprano hoy un pequeño grupo fue a Hogsmeade a inspeccionar un pasaje que nos llevaría directo a Hogwarts. De regreso fueron emboscados y traicionados. Salieron victoriosos de la lucha pero por desagracia Evan fue capturado y se encuentra actualmente en las celdas del ministerio, esperando juicio. Ellos todavía no saben quién, sólo que es un animago no registrado pero los del ministerio usaran Veritaserum en el juicio y una vez que sepan su verdadera identidad seguirán investigando y eventualmente sabrán sobre nuestros planes.

Lord Voldemort fue interrumpido por dos elfos.

—Tiene gente en el ministerio. Úselos para eliminar al chico y que parezca un accidente. Él es un riesgo de seguridad y no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar todo por lo que hemos trabajado por una persona.

El caos irrumpió en la habitación cuando los dos hombres lobo y Sanguini intentaron atacar a los dos elfos que parecían no afectados por lo que habían dicho. Antes de que pudieran alcanzar a los elfos una fuerza invisible los envío de vuelta a sus sillas. Si Sanguini hubiera seguido con vida habría perdido todo el aire en sus pulmones. Pero como no lo estaba se giro a mirar a los elfos aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para repetir el ataque. No necesitaba sentir eso otra vez si podía evitarlo.

Los dos elfos estaban sentados inmóviles mientras parecían estar esperando una respuesta verbal a su sugerencia. Bufando, Sanguini fulminó con la mirada al par. Sabía que había una razón por la que no le agradaban los elfos. Eran aburridos y pomposos. Además, uno tenía que tener cuidado al pedir sus ayuda. Ellos solían matar a la persona que les pedían ayuda con la misma frecuencia que curaban sus heridas.

Ya que los hombres lobo aún estaban demasiado enfadados para formar oraciones coherentes Sanguini decidió que era mejor que él les respondiera.

—Escuchen orejudos. Evan James es la razón por la que algunos de nosotros apoyamos esta causa. Él ha hecho un muy bien trabajo en encontrar aliados y ayudar con los esfuerzos de esta guerra.

Sanguini sonrió al recordar los rumores de cómo el gran director de Hogwarts había sido acosado con bromas, aunque suponía que en realidad no contaba como ayuda en la guerra. Pero aun necesitaba al pequeño mago vivo para que le enseñara como se hacían esas bromas. Las reuniones del consejo nunca más serian aburridas.

Como sintiendo hacia adónde iban sus pensamientos Nero le dio un codazo en el costado y Sanguini continuo hablando.

—Además, el pequeñín es un mago poderoso y muy valioso para la guerra. Él es necesario y como ustedes mismos dijeron sería peligroso que lograran utilizar Veritaserum en él así que tenemos que rescatarlo antes del juicio.

—No—. Todas las cabezas se movieron de golpe hacia lord Voldemort que pacientemente espero hasta tener la atención de todos—. Esperaremos hasta el juicio—. Ignorando los murmullos de protesta y confusión el señor oscuro continúo—.Ya que Evan es un animago no registrado es muy poco probable que alguien se entere de su identidad, al menos antes del juicio, estará aislado en alguna parte, o en el ministerio o en Azkaban hasta la fecha de su juicio. Es la única vez donde sabremos que estará con seguridad. Además, esto puede ser usado en nuestro beneficio. Necesitaran un jurado para el juicio lo que significa que varios magos y brujas del llamado lado de la luz estarán allí. Ya envié a lord Malfoy al ministerio. Con sus conexiones y un poco de dinero podrá ayudar a elegir quienes serán parte del jurado. Y el día del juicio de Evan será el día que nos apoderaremos del Ministerio y de Hogwarts.

Asentimientos fue la única respuesta que recibió el mago. Sanguini comprendía por qué lord Voldemort había sido capaz de convencer a tanta gente a que apoyara su lado. Podía convencer a alguien de matar a su abuela favorita si lo quería. Por supuesto que la abuela de Sanguini había muerto hace siglos.

Dándose cuenta de que la reunión había terminado mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Sanguini se levantó de la silla y siguió a Nero fuera de la habitación y lejos de los demás.

Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído, Nero habló.

—Con la profecía uno de ellos va a morir.

Sanguini asintió, por una vez preocupado.

—Lo sé, ninguno puede vivir si el otro sobrevive. Esa es la razón por la que Harry Potter y lord Voldemort nunca tendrán un final feliz, pero creo que he encontrado una solución para su pequeño problema.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesado en la vida de unos simples mortales?

Sanguini se encogió de hombros mientras entraban a una habitación con la chimenea encendida. Por el olor sabía que su hermano la había utilizado para llegar por flú hasta aquí desde su hogar.

—Hacen nuestra no vida más interesante y creo que esos dos, si se les permite, podrían llegar más lejos que lo que nadie pueda imaginarse. Y yo estaré allí para ver que tan lejos van a llegar—. Con eso lanzó algo de polvo flú a la chimenea y entró a las ahora verdes llamas antes de desaparecer.

**)00(**

Cuando la puerta de la pequeña celda fue abierta de golpe Harry se cubrió los ojos con una brazo, la despiadada luz llenó la vacía habitación, haciendo que sus ojos le dolieran pese a tenerlos cerrados.

Abriendo sus llorosos ojos intentó enfocarse en la figura sombreada parada en la puerta. Aunque no tenía reloj y Harry no se había atrevido a usar magia por miedo a ser detectado, sabía que había pasado más de un par de días. Había usado la llegada de comida para mantener la noción del tiempo. Si Harry había contado de manera correcta había recibido comida tres veces al día. Aunque había sido simple y asquerosa, de seguro había sido mucho mejor de lo que recibía donde los Dursley, cuando se acordaban de alimentarlo. También significaba que había pasado cinco días en la oscuridad sin contacto humano.

Harry se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Voldemort. Probablemente preparándose para el ataque próximo. Conociendo a su amante como lo conocía Harry suponía que Voldemort no estaría cuidando correctamente de sí mismo con lo que ocupado que debía estar. El señor oscuro era peor que él cuando encontraba algo interesante. Con suerte Nagini sería capaz de impedir que llegara demasiado lejos. Harry se imaginó a Voldemort desmayándose por falta de sueño y bufó. Esa era una imagen divertida.

Dándose cuenta de que había estado soñando Harry volvió su atención al recién llegado. Habiéndose acostumbrado mas a la luz los ojos ya no le dolían tanto como antes pero no significaba que estuviera cómodo.

De frente a la luz Harry fue incapaz de ver los rasgos de la persona. Una cosa era segura, la persona era un hombre. O quizás era una mujer con un cuerpo muy masculino.

—Levántate.

Harry apostaría que era un hombre. Suspirando lentamente se puso de pie, asegurándose de que su flequillo cubriera la cicatriz.

—¿Así que quien es el que está en control de todo aquí? Me gustaría quejarme. No había chocolate bajo la almohada. No que tuviera una almohada, o una cama, pero no había chocolate.

Aunque Harry no estaba seguro tenía la clara sensación de que el hombre lo estaba observando como si él fuera un idiota. No podía hacer nada para corregir esa presunción. Ayudaría a sus planes si el hombre lo sobreestimaba.

—Prisionero X-191229152118, sígueme.

—Como me está hablando como si fuera un objeto y no un ser humano supondré que es un Auror. ¿Le importaría decirme dónde estoy?

Al menos no estaba en Azkaban. Habría sentido la presencia de los dementores hace tiempo de ser ese el caso.

—Debes saber que todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra en el juicio. Ahora apúrate, tu juicio está por comenzar y tengo órdenes de llevarte a la sala del juicio.

Rodando los ojos Harry se movió hacia el Auror, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió su cuerpo tieso por haber estado en la misma posición por tanto tiempo.

—Así que estoy en el ministerio. ¿De qué se me acusa?— mantuvo sus ojos en la varita del hombre mientras se acercaba él. No tenía planes de luchar contra el hombre en este momento. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar la salida desde este lugar. Pero si el hombre intentaba algo Harry se reservaba el derecho a defenderse. Pero ahora jugaría al mago confundido.

—Lo averiguaras en el juicio. Ahora vamos, no quiero que me echen la culpa porque lleguemos tarde.

Esto le recordó a Harry su juicio de quinto año. Sólo que esta vez no tenía a Arthur Weasley con él como apoyo y Harry no estaba seguro de que hubiera alguien allí para acompañarlo.

Antes de llegar al lado del hombre éste movió su varita y Harry sintió cadenas envolverse con fuerza alrededor de su persona. Rodando sus ojos otra vez, Harry probó la fuerza de las cadenas, sabiendo que era probablemente esperado de él y que el guardia estaría observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes para que pudiera romperlas con fuerza bruta. Pero Harry estaba seguro de poder deshacerse de ellas si lo quería.

Una mano entre sus hombros le empujó fuera de la celda y Harry gruñó para sí mismo molesto. Se tambaleó al principio y luego comenzó a caminar. Aunque su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido sus heridas ya habían sanado. Harry no creía que alguien notara su falta de heridas. Pero ya que dudaba que alguien viniera a revisar su milagrosa mejoría esperaba que nadie lo notara. Sería difícil explicar su rápida curación, en especial estando encerrado en una celda. Y aunque los aurores en su mayoría no eran gente inteligente dudaba que le creyeran si decía que fue por magia accidental. Y Harry no tenía intenciones de revelar sus planes de escape sólo porque averiguaran que podía realizar magia sin varita.

Harry no había dado más de un par de pasos cuando sintió una varita enterrarse en su espalda.

—No necesita enterrarme esa cosa—. Miro por sobre su hombro al Auror antes de continuar. —No es como si un mago o bruja normal pueda hacer algo en contra de un mago con varita.

No necesitaba mirar al hombre para saber que probablemente estaba de acuerdo con él y en vez de eso se enfocó en poner un pie delante del otro mientras caminaba. Sintió al hombre relajarse tras él y frunció el ceño. Si así eran los aurores Harry estaba feliz de haber elegido ser un hacedor de protecciones. Dudaba poder lidiar con este tipo de idiotez e incompetencia sin perder lo poco que le quedaba de sanidad.

Los pasillos que recorrían le eran desconocidos a Harry. Claro que las dos veces que había estado en el ministerio no había tenido mucho tiempo para prestar atención a sus alrededores. Ahora que caminaban a paso lento, mayormente porque Harry aun estaba un poco inestable sobre sus pies después de haber estado sentado demasiado tiempo en esa celda, además no podía dejarles saber que aparte de unos cuantos moretones estaba bien. Por eso cojeaba y se aseguró de no respirar muy profundo mientras aprovechaba de mirar alrededor.

Caminaron por pasillos, idénticos cosa que lo dejó sin sentido de la dirección. Harry también estaba muy seguro de que nunca antes había estado tan profundo en el ministerio.

Alcanzaron el elevador, todo el tiempo Harry tenía una varita apuntándolo. Se preguntó quién sería más rápido. El Auror o él.

Sintió el elevador moviéndose hacia arriba, eso explicaba por qué la celda había estado tan fría. Probablemente habían estado muy bajo tierra y dudaba mucho que alguien se molestara en usar hechizos calentadores en las celdas porque supuestos criminales estarían allí de todas maneras.

El elevador se detuvo con un jalón. Harry se tambaleó y se apoyó contra la pared con su hombro para evitar caer.

—Enderézate. Cuando las puertas se abran saldremos. No trates nada; no te gustaran las consecuencias.

Asintiendo, Harry se enderezó cuando las puertas se abrieron. Aunque no quería ser visto como una amenaza no era débil.

Saliendo del elevador los ojos de Harry se abrieron al ver cuanta gente estaba en el pasillo al que salieron. La mayoría no les prestó atención. Otros le echaron una ojeada, curiosos, disgustados o pasivos, antes que siguieran su camino. Mirándose Harry se dio cuenta de la razón por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Debido al guardia que lo sostenía a punta de varita Harry podría tener tuviera un letrero luminoso que dijera que era un criminal. Además, no había tenido la oportunidad de limpiarse después de haber sido capturado. Tenía sangre seca en su ropa, mezclada con suciedad, polvo y otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Estaba agradecido de no tener un espejo para mirarse porque estaba seguro de lucir como un verdadero desastre. Además, sin zapatos y túnica Harry sobresalía aún más.

El Auror lo guió con pinchazos de su varita en la espalda. Si aun hubiera estado lesionado habría sido doloroso. Pero ahora Harry lo encontraba extremadamente molesto. Se preguntó qué haría el Auror si de repente se diera la vuelta y le quitara la varita.

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al pensar en eso e ignoró las miradas sospechosas que recibió debido a esa acción. Probablemente podía crear mucho caos y aunque Harry sabía que era una situación grave continúo con ese pensamiento. Después de todo había logrado hacer travesuras en Hogwarts y si Mortimus se enteraba que había estado en el ministerio y no había hecho una travesura jamás dejaría de escuchar las quejas del antiguo lord Malfoy.

Se detuvieron frente a unas impresionantes puertas negras, que parecían fundirse con el techo. La atención de Harry volvió a lo que sucedía cuando las puertas se abrieron y fue empujado adentro, mientras que al mismo tiempo las cadenas que lo envolvían desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Cruzando las puertas Harry sintió como si accidentalmente hubiera regresado en el tiempo al verano entre su cuarto y quinto año. Solo que esta vez enfrentaba consecuencias más serias que sólo quitarle la varita y ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Una de las dos cosas ya había sucedido. El aire estaba seco y olía pesadamente a pergamino. Harry no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante el olor.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron a la gente reunida en el lugar y entrecerró los ojos al reconocer varios de los rostros. El Ministro Fudge estaba sentado al medio de los asientos, el del ministro más alto que el de los demás, pero él todavía se veía como un pequeño hombre corpulento. Su pelo gris estaba tieso y usaba un tarje a rayas, corbata roja, larga capa de viaje negro y un bombín verde. Harry debatió consigo mismo si se agachaba para revisar si el hombre también estaba usando sus botas purpura de punta otra vez. A la izquierda del hombre estaba Amelia Bones, a quien Harry reconoció de su último juicio. Ella era una bruja de mandíbula cuadrada con cabello corto gris y un monóculo. Pese a su apariencia seria ella había sido bastante compresiva sobre su caso. Se preguntaba si ese también sería el caso hoy. Si recordaba bien ella era la tía de Susan Bones, una Hufflepuff de Hogwarts. Como su padre, Bill y Ron, Percy era alto y delgado con vivo cabello rojo y pecas. Sentado al lado de madame Bones, Weasley parecía ser la persona más importante en la habitación.

Mirando hacia el otro lado Harry divisó a un hombre que sólo podía ser el nuevo lord Nott. O quizás no debería ser llamado nuevo, pero ya que Harry había conocido al padre del hombre para él era nuevo. Harry se preguntó si el hombre sabía lo que su hijo había hecho y si apoyaba las acciones de su heredero.

Junto a Nott, Harry encontró a Lucius Malfoy. El rostro del rubio era ilegible pero Harry aun encontró tranquilizador saber que había un rostro conocido. Quizás no podía llamar la expresión del rostro de Lucius amistosa, pero al menos confiaba en el hombre. Las únicas dos personas que habría sido mejor para él que estuvieran en la habitación eran Severus o Voldemort. Pero ya que eso no podía ser Harry estaba agradecido de que Lucius al menos estuviera ahí.

Su mirada se endureció cuando vio quién estaba al lado de Lucius, de repente comprendió porque Lucius tenía esa expresión en el rostro. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado entre Lucius y Cornelius Fudge, mirándolos fijamente con incredulidad brillando en sus ojos. Burlonamente Harry sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza para saludar al hombre. No le agradaba el viejo director, y sonrió de medio lado cuando el viejo frunció el ceño.

Un jalón en su brazo obligó a Harry a volver a caminar. Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño, esta vez al Auror, antes de volver su atención a donde era guiado. Una simple silla de metal estaba en el centro con todas las demás alrededor, que desde donde se encontraba él, lucían mucho más cómodas que a la que se dirigía. Harry fulminó con la mirada a las sillas como si fuera su culpa que hubiera terminado en esta situación. Ya que este era el mundo mágico muy bien podría ser.

Fue empujado a sentarse y los brazos de Harry fueron puestos sobre los apoyabrazos. Cuando intentó moverlos encontró que no podía levantarlos. Agachándose un poco los examinó con cuidado. Probablemente habían utilizado alguna especie de hechizo pegajoso, simple pero efectivo. Si poder mover los brazos la mayoría de las personas no podría ser capaz de hacer nada.

—Prisionero X-191229152118, nombre, edad y origen desconocido, ¿sabe por qué se encuentra aquí hoy?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, como pensando en lo que le habían preguntado.

—No, pero yo clamo inocencia. No fui yo. No estaba allí. Si lo desean estoy seguro que puedo encontrar veinte personas que pueden garantizar que yo estaba en otro lugar al momento de cometerse el crimen, sólo déjenme ir a Gringotts para que pueda retirar dinero para sobornar a los testigos—. Las palabras salieron sin problemas y Harry vio confusión en sus rostros. Ya tenía una buena idea sobre que era el juicio pero no se las haría fácil. Después de todo bien podía sacar un poco de diversión de todo esto.

Percy aclaró su garganta y Harry se obligó a prestar atención al chico Weasley. Se preguntaba si Percy había hecho las paces con el resto de su familia ahora que era un hecho conocido que Voldemort estaba de vuelta.

—El 9 de enero el prisionero X-191229152118 arribó al ministerio en la forma de un gatito negro con una marca blanca en al frente. Otras investigaciones han mostrado que ningún animago felino con esas marcas está inscrito en el registro. El prisionero X-191229152118 también es una persona desconocida ya que no fue encontrado ningún tipo de identificación en su persona y por lo tato se utilizara Veritaserum en este juicio— mientras Weasley hablaba una Pluma Atenta había estado ocupada escribiendo todo lo que decía el joven.

**)00(**

Después de que su padre había muerto de fiebre de dragón al poco tiempo que Lucius se había graduado de Hogwarts, había tomado su posición como lord Malfoy. Con el título venían muchas responsabilidades, algunas menos entretenidas que otras, y asistir a juicos normalmente contaba como algo no divertido. Claro que nunca había asistido a un juico en que el antes Niño Que Vivió estaba siendo juzgado.

Ya que el chico insistía en llamarlo por su nombre de pila, Lucius decidió que regresaría el favor. Pero en vez de Harry él era Evan. Potter era el mocoso que lo había engañado para liberar a uno de sus elfos domésticos cuando estaba en segundo año. Evan James por el otro lado era un mago poderoso y el amante del señor oscuro.

Mirando ahora al chico, Lucius habría encontrado difícil de creerlo de no ser porque ya había visto las pruebas, varias veces. El chico estaba vestido con pantalones y una camisa que antes había sido blanca. Ahora parecía pintada con lo que al parecer era sangre y otras cosas en las que no prefería pensar. Evan había perdido peso y lucia cansado. Pero aparte de unos cuantos moretones lucía bien, aunque Lucius prefería poder limpiar al chico y que un sanador le echara una revisada.

Evan de alguna manera parecía cómodo en la silla en la que se encontraba, pero habiendo estado sentado allí mismo después de la caída de lord Voldemort sabía de primera mano que la silla no lo era. Lucius no estaba seguro de por qué estaba presente, el señor oscuro le había dejado claro que no debía intervenir antes de que el ataque comenzara. Hasta entonces tenía que ganar tiempo y darle a Evan apoyo silencioso.

Sin embargo sintió al profesor Dumbledore ponerse tenso su lado. Era claro que el director había reconocido a Evan aunque no parecía ser el caso con nadie más. La única razón por la que Lucius había permitido ser sentado al lado de Dumbledore era porque quería saber cómo reaccionaría el hombre. También estaba listo para detenerlo en caso que el director intentara hacer algo.

—Wheezby, la poción.— Lucius miró sin respeto cómo el chico Weasley saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia la caja donde estaba guardada la poción.

Sus ojos plateados se posaron en Evan, que observaba al joven Weasley. Evan se veía tranquilo pero Lucius estaba acostumbrado a observar a las personas y vio como el muchacho apretó la quijada y se endurecerían sus ojos cuando Weasley saco la poción.

El Veritaserum era una sustancia clara en un pequeño frasco. Por su experiencia Lucius sabía que la sustancia era incolora e inodora. Tres gotas eran suficientes para hacer que una persona contara sus más profundos secretos si le hacían la pregunta correcta. Por la expresión en el rostro de Evan, Lucius diría que el chico ya sabía eso. Se preguntó brevemente dónde Evan había conseguido la información de esta poción y sabía que su lord también estaría interesado en saberlo.

—Prisionero X-191229152118, ¿conoce sobre el potencial del Veritaserum?—. Cuando Evan asintió Weasley continúo. —Estas son sus opciones, tome la poción voluntariamente o será obligado a tomarla.

Lucius observó el rostro de Evan, intentando averiguar cuál sería la decisión del chico. Le haría más mal que bien al chico resistirse. De otros juicios de este tipo Lucius sabía que el ministro estaba dispuesto a llegar lejos con tal de conseguir respuestas. Algunos de los rasgos del hombre eran más Slytherin que Hufflepuff.

Suspirando, Evan levantó la barbilla mirando directamente a la fila de gente sin mirar a ninguno en realidad. Lucius sabía que Evan no era un Legilimens así que no podía informarle al chico que su lord estaba en camino. Ojala el señor oscuro pudiera llegar antes que muchos secretos fueran revelados.

—Está bien, tomaré la poción.

Apenas las palabras dejaron la boca del chico, Weasley avanzó. Evan abrió su boca para que tres gotas fueran depositadas sobre su lengua. Lucius notó la mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Evan y la forma en que se desparramó en la silla. De alguna manera le recordó a una muñeca de trapo.

—Prisionero X-191229152118 declare su fecha de nacimiento y nombre— comenzó Madame Bones y la garganta de Lucius se apretó. Sabía que su máscara era perfecta y nadie podría detectar su ansiedad.

—31 de Julio, 1980, Harry James Potter— dijo Evan apoyándose bien en la silla.

Al principio un profundo silencio invadió la habitación a medida que las palabras del chico eran procesadas. Luego uno a uno se giraron a mirar al director de Hogwarts. Después de todo, Albus Dumbledore había dicho que él mismo había matado al chico después de descubrir que el muchacho estaba en el bando oscuro. Y aun así el chico estaba sentado frente a ellos, y no lucía para nada muerto.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo es esto posible?— pregunto Fudge, visiblemente inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Si Lucius no hubiera tenido conocimiento de esto probablemente se sentiría tan confundido como el ministro, pero jamás lo habría demostrado como lo estaba haciendo el hombre ahora.

—Es magia oscura, mi querido ministro. Yo maté al chico. Voldemort debió usar magia oscura para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Es nigromancia.

Lucius frunció el ceño mientras Fudge asentía, ansioso de creer las palabras del viejo mago.

—Discúlpeme ministro, pero director ¿no dijo usted que el cuerpo del chico había desaparecido después de que lo mató? Incluso hasta los niños pequeños del mundo mágico saben que se necesita un cuerpo para realizar nigromancia.

—Él debió tener un Traslador que lo llevó directo donde Voldemort—. Una vez más la gente en la habitación, excepto tres de ellos, se estremecieron ante el nombre.

—Parece bastante increíble. Después del incidente en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en 1994 las protecciones fueron actualizadas para que ningún Traslador pudiera funcionar dentro de ellas.

Antes de que Dumbledore o alguien más pudiera decir algo una risa clara llenó la habitación y todos volvieron su atención al prisionero en la silla, que había estado tranquilo mientras ellos discutan.

Una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Evan por tanto reír mientras el chico se enderezaba en la silla. De no ser por la mirada aun vidriosa en los ojos verdes Lucius habría creído que Evan de alguna manera había logrado sobreponerse al efecto del Veritaserum. Cuando la risa murió el chico estaba tranquilo, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Estiró sus piernas antes de cruzarlas a la altura de los tobillos. De no ser porque sus brazos estaban pegados a la silla habría lucido bastante cómodo.

—Sr. Potter ¿el profesor Dumbledore lo mató y es usted partidario del que no debe ser nombrado?— pregunto Madame Bones, haciendo las preguntas que Lucius sabía todos querían ver respondidas.

—Dumbledore me mató, pero todo lo demás es una mentira. Voldemort nunca me regresó a la vida porque no soy uno de sus seguidores.

Lucius observó al chico con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Ya que el chico aun estaba bajo la influencia de la poción lo que había dicho era cierto, ¿pero qué quería decir con que no era un seguidor del Señor Oscuro?

—¿Que quieres decir con que no eres un seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado?— grito Weasley desde su silla, sonrojándose profundamente ante la mirada de desaprobación que recibió de Madame Bones. Pero Evan ya estaba hablando, su respuesta con el mismo tono monótono que el de las respuestas anteriores. Como si no le importara de lo que estaban hablando.

—No soy uno de los seguidores de Voldemort y nunca lo seré. Después de todo, ¿por qué debería ser un seguidor del hombre cuando fui marcado como su igual? La profecía lo dice.

—Es una mentira muchacho, la profecía es sobre Neville Longbottom. Él es el verdadero Niño Que Vivió. ¿Quién creería que es sobre ti?— en su rabia Dumbledore accidentalmente hizo una pregunta, de esa manera forzando a Evan a responder.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...— Lucius observó anonadado al chico. Esta era la primera vez que oía la profecía y sin importar como la mirara, no se escuchaba bien. El Señor Oscuro ya sabía sobre la profecía y ya que Evan aun no era asesinado Lucius suponía que su lord estaba buscando una forma de evitar la profecía. No había oído de alguien que lo hubiera hecho antes pero si alguien podía serian ellos.

—Explica cómo eso prueba que tú eres el del la profecía— bufó Fudge.

—El elegido tiene que ser hombre, nacer a fines de julio. Sus padres debieron desafiar a Voldemort tres veces y vivir para contarlo. Esos nos calzan a Neville y a mí. Pero al final fue Voldemort quien tomó la elección. Él fue a la casa de mis padres y los asesinó. Luego lanzó la maldición asesina en mi contra, pero rebotó y le dio a él. La cicatriz es prueba de que Voldemort me marcó como su igual y por eso yo soy el Niño Que Vivió y no Neville.

El silencio llenó el lugar luego de que Evan dejó de hablar. El chico miraba hacia delante, pero no a ellos. Lucius resistió las ganas de mirar hacia atrás para ver que encontraba el joven tan fascinante.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para recibir una reacción. Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, sus ojos brillando por la rabia. Aun así, la voz del hombre sonó normal cuando habló.

—Mis queridos caballeros y dama. Parece que Voldemort ha decidido jugar con nosotros. Voldemort sí marcó a Neville Longbottom la noche que sus padres murieron. Él le ordeno a los Lestrange que torturaran a los padres del muchacho y así lo marco. No es una marca visible y esa es la razón por la que Neville no fue reconocido como el Niño Que Vivió de inmediato como debió ser. La marca esta en el alma del chico porque fue forzado a ver cómo sus padres eran torturados hasta la locura.

Incluso a Lucius le sonaba descabellado pero al parecer fue el único que lo pensó. Pese a que Dumbledore ya no estaba en tan buena posición como antes el hombre todavía sabía cómo hacer que la gente lo siguiera. Usando el miedo a lord Voldemort los hacía escuchar ofreciéndoles una solución para deshacerse del señor oscuro. Al hacerlo los estaba condenando a todos a una caída fatal.

Fudge asintió, evidentemente feliz de creer las palabras del hombre. Lucius apretó los dientes. Si hubiera estado en el lado de la supuesta luz habría sentido la necesidad de ahorcar a las personas en la habitación porque se bebían las palabras del viejo como si fueran la mejor leche.

—Sr. Potter, ¿es usted un animago no registrado?— dándose cuenta que habían vuelto a interrogar al chico Lucius se obligo a volver a prestara atención al proceso.

—Sí— respondió sin vacilar.

—Wheezby, cancele la poción.

Otra vez no hubo problemas para darle la nueva poción al chico. Lucius observó cómo Evan parpadeaba hasta que finalmente la mirada vidriosa desapareció. De inmediato sus ojos se endurecieron y fulminó con la mirada al director y al ministro.

—Como animago no registrado el Sr. Potter es condenando a pasar cinco años en Azkaban. Además por ser un seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado Potter será besado al cabo de esos cinco años. Cualquier propiedad del Sr. Potter y sus bóvedas pasaran a ser del ministerio.

Lucius observó incrédulo al ministro. Aunque Evan, bajo la influencia de Veritaserum, había declarado que no era seguidor del Señor Oscuro, lo castigarían como si lo fuera.

Antes que el Auror pudiera encadenar a Evan y sacarlo de la silla un estruendo profundo recorrió la habitación. Sonriendo de medio lado Lucius sacó la varita de su bastón, asegurándose que nadie prestara atención a su acción. Al parecer su lord había decidido comenzar el ataque y si Lucius tenía que decirlo había sido justo a tiempo.


	28. Capítulo 28

 

Al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies estremecerse, Harry se tensó en la silla. Su cabeza al fin estaba bien y se sentía normal después de haber consumido el antídoto. Su creencia de que el Veritaserum era similar a la maldición Imperio y por ende debería haber sido capaz de vencer sus efectos no había resultado cierta. La poción no lo había obligado a hacer nada como la maldición Imperio lo habría hecho. En lugar de ello Harry sólo había sido sentido apatía. Un par de veces sintió una oleada de emociones, que lo había animado a hablar más de la respuesta necesaria que solicitaba la pregunta.

Otro temblor recorrió el lugar y los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras buscaba a Lucius entre la gente levantada, esperando que lord Malfoy pudiera decirle qué estaba sucediendo. Las comisuras de la boca de Lucius se torcieron ligeramente, como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a la mano derecha del hombre que ahora sostenía una varita familiar, aunque al parecer nadie más la había notado y los ojos de Harry se abrieron aun más en comprensión.

Al parecer Voldemort había decidido que era su turno de jugar al héroe por un día.

—Auror, escolte al prisionero Potter al punto de aparición y llévelo a Azkaban. Sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo no podemos arriesgarnos a que el prisionero escape— ordenó Dumbledore, tomando efectivamente el rol de líder en medio del pánico.

Al ver que el Auror iba a seguir las órdenes Harry decidió que era tiempo de actuar. No permitiría que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, el lugar que había arruinado la vida de su padrino por doce años.

Sin pensarlo dos veces envió magia a través de sus brazos y se liberó de la silla. Un cosquilleo desagradable se esparció por sus brazos ante tal acción y los sacudió para deshacerse de la sensación molesta.

Mirando hacia arriba se encontró con los ojos del Auror. Al parecer el Auror quedó choqueado por sus acciones y estaba temporalmente inmóvil.

—¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Magia?

Avanzando Harry puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre y lo arrojó hacia la pared. El hombre cayó al suelo y no se levantó. Era venganza por haberlo picado con la varita y por molestarlo más que nada.

Mirando alrededor Harry se dio cuenta de que Fudge y Dumbledore habían desaparecido de la habitación mientras estaba distraído. Percy Weasley yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre corría de la boca del pelirrojo. Harry no sabía si Weasley estaba muerto o no pero no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que los gemelos no tropezaran con el cuerpo.

Lucius estaba ocupando peleando con Nott. Decidiendo que el rubio lo hacía bien por su cuenta Harry giró su atención a la única bruja del lugar.

Amelia Bones lucía relativamente ilesa cosa que sorprendió a Harry. Suponía que Lucius había sido distraído por Nott antes de poder encargarse de la bruja.

Harry observó la varita que lo apuntaba. Hubo una vez una época en que se habría sentido vulnerable en una situación como esta. Pero había sido cuando aún era un inocente Gryffindor que creía cada palabra de Dumbledore como si las dijera el mismísimo Merlín.

En vez de atacarla como había hecho con el Auror, Harry se quedó quieto y miró a la bruja con atención. Ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos podía ver las similitudes entre la mujer y Susan Bones que había estado en su año. Aparte de su cuarto año la niña había sido amable.

—Si se apresura tiene la oportunidad de escapar.

—¿A qué está jugando, Sr. Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la bruja.

—No tengo nada en contra suya y si mal no recuerdo usted es la única familia con vida que le queda a Susan. Así que si se apresura creo que aun puede escapar—. La bruja entrecerró los ojos aunque bajo la varita un poco—. No espere mucho, Madame Bones. Le puedo asegurar que mis compañeros no vacilarán en matarla. Cuando salga le recomiendo que busque a su sobrina. Si cree que no puede aceptar el régimen de Voldemort sería una buena idea que deje el país. E oído que Francia es muy bonita en esta época del año.

La bruja asintió antes de darse la vuelta apresurándose hacia una puerta que Harry no había visto antes. ¿Quizás Dumbledore había desaparecido a través de una similar?

—¿Te das cuenta de que hay muchas posibilidades de que ella le avise a alguien lo que está sucediendo?

Harry se estremeció al oír la voz detrás de él antes de girarse a ver a Lucius. El rubio tenía gotas de sangre en su cara y en la túnica, pero no lucía lastimado. Mirando alrededor del lord Malfoy, Harry vio lo que suponía era el cuerpo de Nott. Estaba reducido a una pila de cenizas humeantes.

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

—Sé cómo es estar solo y créeme, no es algo que le deseo a alguien, no si puedo evitarlo.

Lucius lo miró por un largo minuto inclinando la cabeza en aceptación.

—Está bien, esperemos que tus acciones no regresen para mordernos en el culo.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Dijiste una palabrota.

Lord Malfoy levantó una ceja ante su comentario.

—Al parecer tu encarcelamiento ha limitado tu audición. Te sugiero que dejes que mi esposa o Severus te echen una mirada para asegurarnos que no hay daño real.

Parpadeando varias veces Harry tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Lucius, que ya se acercaba a las puertas dobles.

—Sabes, cuando hablas así uno podría casi adivinar que eres familiar de Mortimus.

Lucius se puso teso por un momento antes de continuar hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto, Evan, él era mi abuelo después de todo y aun vivía cuando yo era joven.

Harry sonrió. Era bueno saber que aunque actuaran como unos tiesos Mortimus aun había logrado influenciar a sus descendientes. En silencio se preguntó qué sucedería con el mundo mágico si pudieran ver este lado de la familia Malfoy. Quizás entonces no tendrían que pelear. Los del otro lado se desmayarían de la impresión y podrían encerrarlos antes que alguien saliera lastimado.

Aunque la idea era tentadora Harry sabía que no sucedería. Dudaba mucho poder convencer a Draco y Lucius de hacer tal cosa. De acuerdo a ellos los Malfoy no perdían sus máscaras en público.

—¡Apúrate, Evan!

Harry rodó los ojos ante el tono de mando pero hizo lo ordenado. Como visitante frecuente confiaba en que Lucius fuera capaz de navegar sin problemas en este lugar. Sin él era muy probable que Harry se perdiera completamente.

Haciendo una meuca al pensar en vagar por los pasillo del ministerio para siempre Harry envío su magia hacia adelante e hizo explotar las puertas dobles hasta sacarlas de sus goznes.

—Knock, knock.

—Evan, parece que tenemos que trabajar en tus modales. Normalmente uno golpea a la puerta antes de pasar a través de ella. Claro que es más normal abrir la puerta que hacerla volar en pedazos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la normalidad está sobrevalorada y créeme, Voldemort intentó por años enseñarme modales. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes lograrlo cuando él fallo?— preguntó mientras admiraba la abolladura que la puerta había hecho en la pared en el lado opuesto del corredor. No había sido su intención poner tanto poder en la explosión.

Giró la cabeza en la dirección de donde podía oír pasos que corrían y gritos. Suponía que la gente o intentaba entrar a la pelea o huir de ella. Duda mucho que los mortífagos o sus aliados hubieran podido llegar tan lejos con tanta rapidez. Aunque para oír los ruidos de pelea debían estar muy cerca o algo grande sucedía.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una suave mano que se posó en su hombro. Ladeando la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos grises de Lucius.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sólo guía el camino, Lucius.

—Mientras te asegures de mantener el paso.

Asintiendo Harry dejó que Lucius lo guiara. Era en momentos como estos que deseaba poder usar el Mapa del Merodeador en otros lados aparte de Hogwarts. Les daría una ventaja el saber cuánta gente había antes de que ellos doblaran una esquina. Al parecer la mayoría de las personas ya había captado lo que sucedía y habían decidido que una vez un mortífago siempre un mortífago. Y ya que Harry estaba siguiendo a Lucius Malfoy tenía que ser tan malvado como el lord sangrepura.

Encargándose de la quinta persona Harry gruñó molesto, ignorando la mirada desaprobadora que Lucius le envió debido al ruido.

—No estamos yendo a ninguna parte. Si continuamos así corremos el riesgo de ser atrapados antes que lleguemos donde los demás— dijo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Evan, si tienes algún método que pueda alertarnos si alguien está enfrente de nosotros, eres bienvenido a usarlo. Pero el ministerio tiene protecciones alrededor de todo el lugar para evitar que las personas puedan escuchar conversaciones aquí.

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Lucius cuando de repente vio a Harry con dos orejas felinas encima de su cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que eso podría funcionar.

—Vamos. Puedo oír pasos que corren tras nosotros y dudo mucho que sea con buenas intenciones.

Al avanzar por los casi desiertos pasillos Harry no pudo evitar comparar esto al ataque de Hogsmeade. Por Salazar, incluso tenía las orejas de gato como en esa ocasión. Y como la última vez Harry estaba consciente del hecho de que Voldemort estaba en algún lugar dentro de este caos, luchando contra alguien.

Y sin embargo, muchas cosas se diferenciaban de la última vez. Él y Voldemort eran más fuertes y estaban mejor preparados ya que este ataque había estado planeado. Además esta vez tenían varios aliados de su parte. Harry podría decir que tenían buenas oportunidades de ganar pero hasta ver cómo iba la batalla esperaría para la conclusión final.

Ambos magos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una sala que Harry reconoció. La puerta del elevador en el que había llegado estaba abierta y estaba vacío. Al parecer nadie había pensado en usarlo.

—Vamos.

Harry estaba medio dentro del elevador cuando una mano lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó fuera del elevador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Si esto es sobre los Malfoy siempre entrando primero, no tenemos tiempos para tales cosas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hay una razón por la que el elevador aún está aquí?

Harry ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Miró de Lucius al elevador, intentando comprender que quería decir el lord Malfoy. A él le parecía inofensivo pero por la manera en que Lucius había dicho suponía que había una buena razón tras eso.

Viendo que Harry no comprendía Lucius suspiró y comenzó a explicar.

—En caso de que algo sucediera quedaríamos atrapados en el elevador sin medios de escape. Además quienes estén en los niveles superiores con facilidad escucharían nuestra llegada.

Ahora que Lucius lo decía, en realidad sonaba bastante lógico.

—Bueno, Einstein, ¿entonces cómo subiremos? No tengo intenciones de esperar aquí mientras los demás pelean.

—Ya que no reconozco el nombre supongo que me has comparado con un muggle cosa que no aprecio.

—Tonto Malfoy, Einstein fue un genio que vivió en tiempos de Hitler… lo siento, en tiempos de Grindelwald.

—El hecho de que no me importen mucho los muggles no significa que no sé historia muggle, él era de Suiza.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, como pidiendo ayuda superior. ¿Porque tenía él que lidiar con la falta de conocimiento de Lucius del mundo muggle? Si hubieran estado en otra situación Harry con mucho gusto pudo haber comenzado explicando cómo realmente era. Suponía que así era como Hermione se había sentido en el pasado cuando había tenido que lidiar con él y Ron.

—Y preguntaré otra vez, ¿cómo vamos a subir si no podemos ocupar el elevador?

—Tomaremos las escaleras, por supuesto.

Harry miró al mago y parpadeó lentamente antes de mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos buscando.

—¿Qué escaleras?

—Esas que se usaban antes de que construyeran los elevadores.

Harry sentía como si de algún modo un enano se hubiera colado en su cabeza y hubiera comenzado a golpear dentro de su cerebro con un martillo.

—Lucius, creo que podrías estar sufriendo de endogamia por ser tan sangre pura. Porque sin importar a donde mire no veo escaleras.

—Eso es porque están escondidas.

Las orejas de Harry se removieron por la molestia.

—¿Entonces no sería una buena idea encontrarlas para que nos unamos a los demás? No por estresarte o algo así pero déjame informarte que aquellos que venían tras nosotros se están acercando y dudo que tengan intenciones amigables.

Lord Malfoy asintió secamente y marchó hacia la pared más lejana. Harry lo siguió, maldiciendo el hecho de que las piernas de Lucius fueran más largas que las suyas y por eso casi tenía que correr para no quedarse atrás.

Lucius pasó a través de la pared y Harry después de figurar que probablemente funcionaba de la misma manera que la plataforma 9 ¾ siguió al hombre. Habiendo visto las escaleras en Hogwarts Harry no se sintió impresionado al cruzar la barrera. Mientras que las escaleras en la escuela mágica eran amplias y derechas, esta escalera era estrecha y torcida. Cuando Harry tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba estas parecían seguir hasta el infinito.

—Sígueme.

Moviendo su cabeza en dirección de la voz Harry se dio cuenta que Lucius ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras, sin molestarse en esperarlo. Frunciendo el ceño Harry tuvo que correr para alcanzar al mago mayor. No tenía intenciones de que lo dejaran atrás. Necesitaba que Lucius lo sacara de este lugar. Abandonado a su suerte y con su sentido de la orientación Harry estaba seguro de terminar completamente perdido.

Al subir las escaleras el aire entre ellos se puso tenso mientras avanzaban sin encontrarse a nadie en el camino. Todos los sonidos de la pelea que ambos sabían debían estar ocurriendo habían desaparecido y de no ser por los temblores que recorrían las paredes y el piso Harry habría pensado que todo estaba perfectamente normal. Claro, ¿había algo completamente normal en el mundo mágico?

Ya que era quién tenía mejor audición Harry comenzó a caminar adelante. Sus orejas de gato apuntaban hacia adelante, intentando captar cualquier pequeño sonido que los alertara de que alguien estaba al acecho frente a ellos. Tras él podía oír a Lucius respirando más pesadamente de lo normal. Parecía que incluso un Malfoy era afectado por subir tanto malditos peldaños.

De repente Harry se detuvo y Lucius se detuvo a menos de una pulgada de él. Harry podía sentir el calor irradiando del otro mago. Sus orejas se movían de un lado al otro mientras intentaba localizar el sonido que había notado.

Harry estornudó varias veces antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirar hacia arriba. Ojos verdes se abrieron cuando vio las grietas en las escaleras por encima de ellos. Comenzó como una delicada red pero se esparcía con rapidez. Al parecer había encontrado la fuente del sonido.

Se quedó helado y observó las escaleras de piedra sobre ellos mientras las grietas se extendían. No reaccionó cuando una explosión sonó sobre ellos y aceleró el proceso de destrucción de las escaleras. Escombros cayeron hacia ellos y Harry sabía que sería enterrado si no se movía. Y aun así fue incapaz de hacer que sus pies se movieran. Era como si hubiera perdido todo el control sobre su cuerpo y sólo podía ver lo que sin duda se convertiría en su muerte.

Algo lo golpeó desde atrás enviando a Harry volando hacia arriba. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa mientras estiraba sus brazos parar contener su caída. Hizo una mueca al aterrizar sobre unos peldaños, sabiendo que dejarían una marca. Gritó de dolor cuando sus moretones entraron en contacto con los escalones. Al menos sus costillas ya estaban sanas. Harry estaba seguro de eso o si no estaría en mucho más dolor ahora.

Se quedó quieto intentando calmar su respiración. Parecía que su corazón quisiera arrancarse de su pecho por la manera en que estaba latiendo. Oyendo un sonido de dolor tras él Harry se dio la vuelta con cuidado para revisar cuánto daño habían sufrido las escaleras. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó que gran parte de las escaleras sobre él habían desaparecido. Habían parecido mucho menos cuando las piedras se dirigían hacia él para aplastarlo.

El sonido de dolor se escuchó otra vez y los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a la escalera bajo él, donde había estado parado sólo un momento antes.

Lucius yacía boca abajo sobre los peldaños. El cabello del rubio estaba alborotado y lleno de polvo por los escombros que habían caído. La mirada de Harry se dirigió hacia abajo, intentando averiguar si Lucius estaba herido. Algo tenía que causar que el lord Malfoy produjera tal sonido.

La expresión de Harry se volvió sombría al ver la pierna de Lucius. La mayor parte de ella estaba atrapada bajo los escombros y aunque Harry no podía ver lo mal que estaba suponía que no era nada bueno.

—Rubio idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Lucius demostró que aun estaba consciente levantando la cabeza ante las palabras de Harry.

—No podía quedarme parado y ver cómo te aplastaban las piedras. Nuestro lord me mataría si algo te sucede bajo mi cuidado. Además no es algo bueno pasar mucho tiempo con Gryffindors. Su comportamiento descerebrado parece ser contagioso.

Lucius dejó escapar una risa, que se convirtió en tos cuando el polvo entró a los pulmones del hombre.

—Tómalo con calma, Lucius, trataré de liberarte.

Harry fulminó con la mirada los escombros e iba a hacer un intento cuando sintió un jalón en sus pantalones.

—No pierdas tiempo, Evan, es más importante encontrar a nuestro lord.

Rodando los ojos ante las palabras del rubio Harry respondió:

—Al parecer has olvidado algo de nosotros los Gryffindors. Somos testarudos y si tenemos una idea nada nos hace cambiar de parecer.

Harry ignoró la sangre que salía de donde debía estar la pierna de Lucius. No necesitaba pensar en eso ahora, sólo lo distraería de su tarea. En vez de eso se enfocó en su magia y la dejó salir por sus manos, rodeando los escombros y obligándolos a hacerse a un lado. El sudor corría por su frente y cuello. Era la primera vez que Harry intentaba levantar algo tan pesado. Con protecciones él podía estirar su magia, porque no había nada más que magia y aire. Aquí tenía que levantar algo que pesaba muchísimo más que el aire.

Apenas los escombros estuvieron lo suficientemente altos en el aire, Harry los hizo volar a un lado, sin importarle qué podía golpear. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese momento.

Ahora que la pierna de Lucius estaba libre Harry pudo ver cuánto daño había recibido. La pierna lucía plana, a falta de mejores palabras. Harry suponía que así luciría un panqueque si estuviera hecho de carne. Así que se sorprendió de que los ruidos de dolor de Lucius hubieran sido esos pequeños quejidos que había oído antes

Mirando al lord Malfoy, Harry llegó a una conclusión.

—¿Hay alguien en la mansión Malfoy?

—Un equipo de magos entrenados que están listos para atender a todos los lesionados cuando termine la pelea, ¿por qué?

—Me voy a asegurar de que llegues dónde ellos. Quizás tengamos suerte y puedan hacer algo por esa pierna.

Por primera vez Lucius miró a su pierna y Harry vio como se ponía más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Soy un hacedor de protecciones y también estoy conectado a las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy. No debería ser muy difícil para mí mandarte a la Mansión Malfoy donde estarás seguro.

—Evan, si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás…

Las protestas murieron cuando Harry alcanzó con su magia las protecciones que rodeaban el ministerio. Sintió magia antigua aunque suponía que la magia que rodeaba a Gringotts y a Hogwarts era mucho más antigua. Pese al hecho de trabajar junto a los goblins Harry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de poder echarle una ojeada a las protecciones que rodeaban el banco mágico. Harry sólo sabía que magia muy antigua estaba involucrada en las protecciones y a las que estaba conectado ahora no eran nada comparadas a esas. Imaginando su magia como dos grandes manos Harry las usó para crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pasara Lucius y envió al lord Malfoy hacia la Mansión Malfoy con un pop. Respirando pesadamente Harry se dejó caer contra las escaleras, tratando de despejar los puntos negros frente a sus ojos. Lentamente se puso de pie, apoyándose en la baranda.

Sintiendo algo húmedo en sus labios Harry levantó su mano y la llevó a su labio superior. Retirando la mano Harry observó la sangre que salía de su nariz. Al parecer había sido más difícil levantar las protecciones alrededor del ministerio de lo que había pensado.

Lentamente Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Quien fuera que había destruido las escaleras quizás aun podía estar por allí y cuando lo pillara lamentaría lo que le había hecho a Lucius aunque no hubiera sido con intención. Necesitaría una cuchara oxidada, algo de mermelada y tres ratones blancos.

**)00(**

Esto era lo que había soñado desde que había sido estudiante en Hogwarts. Al principio sólo había querido cambiar el mundo, volverlo algo mejor para que los mestizos y nacidos muggle de verdad pudieran ser parte del mundo al que pertenecían. Después de la supuesta muerte de Evan se había dado cuenta que necesitaría métodos muchos más destructivos si quería cambiar el mundo en el que vivían.

Voldemort estaba parado cerca de la chimenea por la que había arribado, viendo la pelea pasar en frente y alrededor de él. Cuando atacaron la gente había estado demasiado choqueada para reaccionar. Vivían en sus propias burbujas y ahora que las había reventado no tenían idea de que hacer. Los primeros de salir del shock fueron los aurores, cosa que no fue sorpresa porque ellos estaban entrenados para enfrentarse a situaciones como ésta.

Parecía que la gente estaba dividida entre correr o defenderse a ellos y los demás. A Voldemort no le importaba. Lidiaría con esos que huyeran si querían revelarse en otra ocasión. Hoy era el día en que caería el ministerio y un nuevo régimen comenzaría. Y aquello que se habían atrevido a poner siquiera un dedo sobre su amante pagaría el precio por sus acciones.

Voldemort sabía que su amante y Lucius estarían en los niveles bajo ellos. Junto a ellos también estarían Dumbledore y Fudge además de otras dos personas más destinadas a morir hoy. No temía nada de Fudge. El ministro de magia probablemente encontraría un lugar donde esconderse bajo el escritorio de alguien en vez de pelear por su gente, no causaría daño.

Era Dumbledore quien era el verdadero problema. Voldemort no tenía garantías de que el director de Hogwarts no intentaría algo mientras él y Evan estaban separados. Pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sólo podía esperar que Evan aguantara hasta que lo encontrara.

Sintiendo un nuevo temblor recorrer el edificio Voldemort sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar entre los magos y brujas que luchaban.

Levantando su varita Voldemort envío maldición tras maldición a sus enemigos, sonriendo mientras caían. Pese a lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo, ahora no era el momento para alargar sus torturas o dejarlos con vida para que pudieran atacarlo en otra ocasión. Dejar a un enemigo vivo y luego darle la espalda era lo mismo que pedirle que lo matara. No era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, no que creyera que pudieran tener éxito pero no había llegado tan lejos para ser eliminado por un simple error. Además, estaba seguro de que habría mucha gente que podría torturar después.

Voldemort lanzaba los Avada Kedavra alrededor de él como dulces, encargándose con rapidez de un grupo de aurores que estaban de espaldas a él. Había avanzado incluso antes de que sus cuerpos cayeran al suelo. Se hizo a un lado de una maldición enviada en su dirección antes de volver a quien la había lanzado en piedra y hacer que la estatua explotara en mil pedazos. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron a la gente que peleaba, intentando localizar familiares ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Aunque le resultaba dudoso Voldemort no podía evitar buscar a su amante entre la gente que luchaba. Era muy probable que Evan aun estuviera en los niveles inferiores. Lucius había recibido órdenes de asegurarse de que Evan se encontrara con ellos pero podían haberse retrasado. Por aurores, asustada gente del ministerio, o en el peor caso, Albus Dumbledore.

Pese al hecho de que había recuperado su juventud Voldemort sabía que no tomaría tiempo para que lo reconocieran. Después de todo no estaba usando máscara y no había manera que pasara como un empleado del ministerio. Aunque no fuera nada más sus ojos rojos lo delatarían. Normalmente la gente no le prestaba mucha atención al color de ojos de una persona pero Voldemort sabía que los suyos eran inusuales. Y a menudo la gente le prestaba atención a las cosas más extrañas en situaciones de vida o muerte.

—¡Es Quien Ustedes Saben!

Voldemort se detuvo y miró con una ceja levantada a la bruja que lo apuntaba. Algunas veces las personas actuaban como muggles. Sin pensar y actuando de manera irresponsable.

Sabiendo que ya no tenía razones para contenerse, Voldemort apresuró la velocidad de sus hechizos, que venía con la perfección de tantos años de entrenamiento.

Oyendo voces sobre sus cabezas Voldemort miró hacia arriba aunque sabía lo que vería. Al parecer los gigantes habían conseguido romper el techo, lo que envío trozos de piedra volando hacia ellos. Voldemort levantó su varita para protegerse. Sabía que la mayoría de su gente haría lo mismo, a menos que tuvieran deseos suicidas.

Pero el escudo probó ser innecesario. Un brillo plateado se extendió por sobre sus cabezas, protegiendo efectivamente a todos quienes estaban bajo la línea directa de las grandes piedras que caían. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo la firma mágica después de haberla visto tantas veces y sólo conociendo una persona que pensaría en hacer semejante cosa en medio de una batalla y por ende protegiendo amigos y enemigos.

Sus ojos se posaron en el anónimo balcón donde una persona estaba sentada en la baranda, mirando hacia donde había estado antes el techo. Incluso desde esta distancia Voldemort no tenía problemas en reconocer a Evan.

Voldemort comenzó a avanzar hacia Evan. Aquellos que se interpusieron en su camino no tuvieron tiempo para lamentar esa decisión porque Voldemort terminó sus vidas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Vio a Evan observar al grupo de gente que peleaba y sabía que su amante no sería capaz de encontrarlo estando tan lejos. Esa realización hizo que Voldemort intentara avanzar más rápido.

El señor oscuro se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el escudo brillante desaparecer de repente y los escombros comenzaron a caer otra vez. Uno de los trozos más grandes golpeó el balcón donde se encontraba Evan. Sin palabras Voldemort vio cómo el balcón colapsaba bajo el repentino peso y Evan caía.

Sus ojos siguieron a su amante hasta que su cuerpo desapareció entre la masa de gente que llenaba el lugar.

**)00(**

—¡Trajo gigantes con él!

Harry estaba agradecido de que el ruido bajo él evitara que alguien hubiera escuchado su grito. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba, viendo como el gigante se abría camino a través del techo como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Al menos ahora sabía que había hecho temblar al edificio aunque se encontraba a varios pisos bajo su actual posición.

—Ese idiota, ¿en que estaba pensando? Apuesto que olvidó usar su amado cerebro. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí sin que los muggles notaran algo?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry continuó enviando magia al escudo que había conjurado. Sabía que los escombros probablemente aplastarían a muchos de sus enemigos, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que gente de su bando resultara muerta, y eso no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Harry continuó despotricando para sí mismo mientras observaba desde el balcón en el que de alguna manera había terminado. Suponía que había perdido una puerta cuando subía. Pero con la manera en que funcionaba el mundo mágico quizás nunca hubo otra puerta en primer lugar.

Se apoyó en la baranda mirando a la gente que luchaba bajo él. Gente con máscaras blancas, junto con hombres lobo y manchas borrosas que suponía eran los vampiros, atacaban a los trabajadores del ministerio y a los aurores. Pese a tener vampiros y hombres lobo con ellos, los del ministerio aun predominaban. Los elfos no estaban a la vista pero si Harry recordaba bien ellos deberían estar esperando a los goblin en otra parte de ministerio y comenzarían a trabajar juntos desde allí.

Dándose cuenta de que no podría divisar a nadie desde su actual posición aplanó sus orejas, decepcionado. Quería saber si Voldemort y los demás estaban bien. Pero más que nada quería encontrar a Dumbledore y eliminar al viejo. Pero sin importar lo mucho que mirara Harry no podía distinguir la túnica verde neón con puntos púrpura que Dumbledore había estado usando en su juicio. Por lo que sabía el director ya podría haber huido del lugar.

Frunciendo el ceño Harry se subió a la baranda y miró. Quería ayudar pero más que nada quería encontrar al director y sacarlo del camino antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Harry jamás notó cuando el agarre en su magia se soltó. Tampoco notó las piedras cayendo antes de oír los gritos de pánico bajo él. Palideció al ver lo que sucedía. Tan preocupado con lo que pasaba nunca notó el trozo de techo que chocó contra el balcón en el que se encontraba.

Harry sintió la baranda desaparecer bajo sus pies. Girando su cuerpo intentó ponerse en una posición donde resultara menos herido al chocar contra el piso. No se atrevía a disminuir la velocidad de su caída por miedo a que alguien le lanzara una maldición mientras estaba indefenso en el aire.

En vez de sentir el impacto como había esperado fue atrapado en los brazos de alguien antes de alcanzar el suelo. Los brazos lo sostenían con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza, como si la persona temiera que pudiera romperse ante la más mínima presión.

Parpadeando lentamente y dándose cuenta de que ya no caía, Harry miró a la persona que había logrado detener su caída.

—Hola pequeñín, que bueno verte. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Harry se frotó los ojos antes de volver a mirar al vampiro que lo sostenía.

—Sanguini, si Voldemort se entera que has estado usando esas líneas conmigo te sugeriría que actualizaras tu testamento. Por si no lo sabes estamos en una relación.

—Por supuesto y no me gustaría de otra manera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry supuso que Sanguini probablemente tenía un significado diferente tras sus palabras. Quizás, si tenía tiempo después intentaría comprender al vampiro.

—¿Te molestaría soltarme?

—Pero, pequeñín, encuentro esta posición bastante cómoda.

Pese a sus palabras Sanguini hizo lo que le pidió y Harry se encontró parado en el piso. El rápido movimiento y el repentino cambio de horizontal a vertical lo hizo sentirse mareado por un breve momento antes que lograra recuperar su equilibrio.

Sanguini se paró a su lado con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que Harry sintiera el deseo de golpear al vampiro. Sabiendo que lo lastimaría más que al vampiro Harry se abstuvo de intentarlo. Además, este no era el momento para este tipo de cosas. Podrían continuar sus bromas una vez que estuvieran en una situación más pacífica.

Como presintiendo sus pensamientos el rostro de Sanguini se puso serio.

—¿Estas herido? Puedo oler sangre en ti aunque parece vieja.

Dándose cuenta que el vampiro estaba preocupado por él Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras le enviaba una maldición a una bruja.

—No, es sangre de una herida vieja, aparte de unos moretones estoy bien.

Harry se hizo a un lado de una maldición enviada en su dirección antes de enviar una de vuelta, sin quedarse quieto lo suficiente para ver si había acertado. Con tanta gente a su alrededor era casi imposible no alcanzar a alguien. La tarea más difícil era asegurarse que no fuera a ninguno de sus aliados.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo va la cosa en Hogwarts?

Harry se metió bajo el brazo de Sanguini para enviar una maldición hacia un mago. El hombre fue alcanzado justo en el pecho y Harry avanzó sin mirar al hombre a la cara. Sí, odiaba matar gente, pero esto era guerra. Y era muy probable que si él no mataba después podían usar la oportunidad de matarlo a él.

—Lo último que oí era que estaban por entrar a Honeydukes. Le lanzaron una maldición Imperio a los dueños de la tienda para que no alertaran a nadie de lo que suceda. Si todo sale como está planeado estarán dentro de la escuela en quince minutos.

Un rayo de fuego paso sobre su cabeza y Harry sintió que se le quemaba el pelo de la orejas. Siseando aplanó sus orejas contra su cabeza y dejó que Sanguini se encargara de quien había lanzado el hechizo. Evito mirar al auror cuya vida termino cuando el brazo de Sanguini atravesó su pecho.

El vampiro no parecía molesto por el líquido rojo que manchaba su túnica mientras regresaba al lado de Harry.

—¿Dónde está Voldemort?

Entendiendo la pregunta Sanguini hizo a Harry a un lado cuando una mujer que al parecer había perdido su varita pero no su ánimo de pelea saltó hacia ellos.

—Está aquí, en algún lado. Es bastante difícil hacer un seguimiento de las personas cuando esta tan agitado.

Harry sonrió cruelmente antes las palabras de Sanguini. Si Voldemort estaba aquí eso significaba que Dumbledore también debía estar aquí. Después de todo, el plan era que Voldemort debía ir tras el director.

—Veamos quien lo alcanza primero— murmuró Harry y por la mirada que le envió Sanguini, supo que el vampiro lo había escuchado y probablemente sabía lo que quería decir. Por suerte no parecía que Sanguini tuviera planes de detenerlo.

Sabía que Sanguini probablemente estaba actuando como un guardaespaldas. Era la única razón que veía por la que el lord vampiro estaba siguiéndolo como un cachorrito. Aunque Harry no estaba feliz con la idea de tener una niñera, estaba consciente de las veces que Sanguini había detenido un ataque a su persona. Al menos el vampiro no intentaba evitar que peleara.

Harry no iba a permitir que nadie lo tratara como una damisela. En especial no un vampiro que era más viejo que nadie que conociera y que probablemente le sobreviviría.

Harry saltó hacia adelante y comenzó a avanzar entre la gente. Se permitió perderse en la magia, y pronto no estuvo seguro si era un mago que atacaba a quienes lo rodeaban o si era la magia que mutilaba y mataba a la gente que tocaba.

El aroma metálico de la sangre llenaba el lugar y humo salía por el gran agujero en el techo, escondiendo a los tres gigantes y al cielo de la vista.

A su lado estaba Sanguini, que sólo dejaba su lado para matar a aquellos que se atrevían a atacarlos desde lejos. Harry parpadeaba y el vampiro ya estaba a su lado, como si no lo hubiera dejado en primer lugar.

Era más difícil para Harry pelear contra los trabajadores del misterio que contra los aurores. Cada vez que divisaba sus caras asustadas sentía un dejo de culpa. Esas personas no estaban entrenadas para este tipo de peleas y probablemente no tenían más opción que intentar defenderse contra los atacantes. Claro está, matarían a quién se interpusiera en su camino si creían que podían salir de este desastre con vida.

Perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando un rayo azul le dio en el costado. El hechizo no hizo verdadero daño pero sintió moretones del tamaño de un puño formarse en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar. Harry en silencio se obligó a continuar. Esto no era nada comparado a lo que había soportado cuando vivía con los Dursley así que esto no podía detenerlo.

Se dirigió a las chimeneas, divisando a algunas de las personas. Maldiciendo se dio cuenta de que la Orden del Fénix había arribado al reconocer algunos de los rostros que había visto en reuniones en Grimmauld Place.

Un grito dolorido se le escapó cuando algo afilado le atravesó el hombro derecho. Harry uso su mano izquierda para remover el objeto. Sintió la sangre correr y transformó el pequeño cuchillo en un pañuelo, usándolo para detener la sangre que caía de su hombro lastimado. Levantando la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Sanguini. El vampira alejó la vista después de observar la herida. Harry suponía que era el status del vampiro como Antiguo lo que impidió que atacara a Harry pese al aroma de sangre tan cerca.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. Gritó con fuerza y uso su mano para copiar el hechizo que Ron había usado en él cuando había sido capturado por Dumbledore. Severus le había enseñado el hechizo, explicándole el gran daño que podía causar usado correctamente cuando lo había creado. El hombre frente a él cayó con sangre corriendo por heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Un nuevo sonido alertó a Harry de la llegada de los elfos y los goblins, que eran guiados por Ragnok.

Aunque eran dos razas diferentes ambos tipos sabían cómo vestirse para verse imponentes en una pelea. Harry suponía que habían conseguido sus armaduras en el mismo lugar porque lucían similares. Pero las armaduras de los goblins lucían mas solidas que la de los elfos.

Con la llegada de los dos aliados uniéndose a la pelea finalmente consiguieron la mano superior. Comenzaron a forzar a los de la Orden y del ministerio a ir hacia atrás. Harry vio a algunas personas comenzando a rogar por sus vidas y continuó, ignorándolos. Sabía que no todos serian asesinados. Después de todo necesitaban gente en el mundo mágico británico o si no se extinguiría. Ojala los demás también se dieran cuenta de esto.

Harry se detuvo de golpe cuando al fin logró llegar a las chimeneas.

Cerca de la chimenea estaba un pálido Neville Longbottom que lucía exactamente como lo había hecho ese día en Hogsmeade, aunque más nervioso. El chico aferraba su varita en su mano y Harry notó que temblaba. Era claro, incluso para él, que Neville quería estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera este.

Ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar pero no pudo divisar la horrible túnica colorida del director. Aun así Harry sabía que Dumbledore tenía que estar por ahí en algún lado y dudaba que estuviera muy lejos. A diferencia de él, Neville no era el tipo de persona que corría de frente a una pelea sin pensarlo. El considerado Gryffindor no debería estar aquí hoy.

Pero Neville era el Nuevo Niño Que Vivió así que Harry suponía que tenía sentido que estuviera aquí. De acuerdo a Dumbledore, Neville era ahora quien supuestamente debía derrotar a Voldemort. Sabiendo la presión que entregaba tal responsabilidad Harry sintió compasión por el otro Gryffindor.

—¿Harry?

La voz de Neville sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Harry no tenía idea de cómo había logrado distraerse de tal manera en una situación así.

—Hola Neville.

—Dumbledore y los demás dijeron que estabas muerto.

De todas las cosas que Neville pudo haber dicho esto no era lo que Harry habría esperado.

—Bueno, Dumbledore es conocido por guardar secretos de gente que necesita saberlos aunque sea de vital importancia que cierta gente los sepa. Creo que él dice que es por el bien mayor. Basura, es como yo le digo.

Se sentía extraño hablar con el Gryffindor de esta manera. Como si estuvieran en Hogwarts discutiendo el tratamiento injusto de Severus hacia los Gryffindors.

Mirando a Neville, Harry se dio cuenta de que como en el caso con madame Bones no tenía deseos de pelear con el otro chico. Neville nunca había molestado o intentado lastimarlo. Y Harry sabía que no era decisión propia de Neville estar aquí.

Sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por aquellos a su alrededor porque confiaba en que Sanguini se encargara de cualquiera que pudiera interrumpirlos, Harry se acercó al otro chico.

—¿Por qué estás vivo?

Harry se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio la varita de Neville apuntando directamente a su pecho. Pese a su situación Harry bufó.

—¿Por qué tan sorprendido? No es la primera vez que se supone debo haber muerto y no lo hice. Mi suposición es que la Muerte aun no está lista para el engendro de un Merodeador.

—Dumbledore dijo que soy el verdadero Niño Que Vivió.

—Neville, eres una gran persona, pero no tienes que creer todo lo que Dumbledore dice. Estuviste conmigo en el ministerio el año pasado. La profecía sobre el elegido y Voldemort sólo podía ser tomada por aquellos a quienes afectaba la profecía. Y yo fui quien la tomó del estante.

Neville bajó su varita con una sonrisa agradecido.

—No quiero ser el Niño Que Vivió. Todos esperan que haga algo grandioso y no me dejan pasar mi tiempo en los invernaderos. Dicen que el héroe del mundo mágico debe ser bueno en DCAO y no debe jugar con barro y plantas.

Harry se sorprendió por la cantidad de amargura que oía en la voz de Neville.

—Está bien, ya no tienes que soportar esa carga. Me aseguraré de que todos entiendan eso. Estas bajo mi protección Neville y si no quieres, no tienes que pelear. Personalmente pienso que atender las plantas es más útil para calmar la mente. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo he hecho.

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa y Harry sintió su corazón saltar de alegría. Al parecer menos gente de lo que pensaba de verdad lo odiaba.

—Gracias Harry, yo…

Lo que iba a decir Neville murió en los labios del Gryffindor cuando fue golpeado de lleno en el pecho con una familiar luz verde.

Harry se quedó helado y sólo pudo mirar mientras Neville caía para atrás hacia la encendida chimenea. El fuego mágico se elevó y atacó el cuerpo como una bestia hambrienta. Pero aunque debió ser doloroso Neville no intentó salir del lugar. El chico yacía inmóvil mientras las llamas atacaban su túnica, su cabello y luego comenzaban a destrozar su piel.

Saliendo de su shock Harry saltó hacia la chimenea. Si Neville no se levantaba entonces Harry lo ayudaría. Dos brazos lo agarraron por detrás antes de poder conseguirlo, envolviéndose alrededor de su pecho y levantándolo del piso. Al igual que la vez anterior Harry fue sostenido como si no pesara nada y ninguna protesta fue hecha, para que quien lo sostenía no perdiera su agarre.

—Sanguini, suéltame o te juro por Salazar que vas a lamentarlo. Él tiene que salir de ahí. Tengo que ayudarlo. Se está quemando.

Harry ignoró el dolor en su garganta por los gritos que estaba dando. ¿Acaso el vampiro no veía que el fuego estaba devorando a Neville como si fuera un muñeco de madera?

—Cálmate, pequeñín. La ira no te hace bien. El chico ya está muerto y tú lo sabes. Lo viste siendo alcanzado con un Avada Kedavra. No hay nada que puedas hacer. En vez de usar tu energía en una furia infructuosa, úsala para vengar a tu amigo.

Harry sintió que se calmaba ante las palabras de Sanguini. No estaba menos enojado pero su rabia se había vuelto un fuego helado dentro de su pecho, muy similar al que ahora consumía la parte baja del cuerpo de Neville, ya habiendo consumido todo lo demás.

Al menos sabía que Neville había estado muerto antes de que lo alcanzara y eso ayudaba en algo.

—Sr. Potter, esperaba que ya estuviera muerto.

Fue sólo por su audición aumentada que Harry pudo escuchar las palabras con tanta claridad. Entrecerrando los ojos giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y siseó con fuerza.

—Dumbledore.

Harry ignoró la forma en que los brazos de Sanguini se apretaron a su alrededor e intentó soltarse para abrirse camino hacia el viejo director.

Parado entre los luchadores, con su varita levantada después de la última maldición que había lanzado Dumbledore lucía completamente en paz con el hecho de que había matado a uno de sus propios estudiantes. Sin prestarle atención al vampiro que sostenía a Harry, Dumbledore se acercó.

—Me gustaría que esto hubiera sido diferente. Aunque el joven Sr. Longbottom no era un héroe aun era útil como esperanza para la gente. Qué pena que se haya dejado corromper por la oscuridad que parece consumirlo, Potter.

Dumbledore mantenía su varita apuntada mientras caminaba y Harry sintió su cuerpo tensarse mientras intentaba calcular lo mucho que Dumbledore había mejorado desde la última vez que habían luchado el uno contra el otro, cosa que fue hace más de cincuenta años. Ese pensamiento no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios.

—Sanguini, suéltame.

—No vas a hacer algo tonto, pequeñín, me temo que no puedo permitirlo.

Harry no hizo nada para cambiar la declaración del vampiro pero se encontró de nuevo en el piso. Sanguini aun seguía tras él, como una estatua, con una mano sobre su hombro para impedir que Harry fuera a alguna parte.

Frunciendo el ceño Harry dejó que su magia atacara a su antiguo director pero Dumbledore movió su varita y la magia cambio de dirección y desapareció en algún lado.

—Ríndase, Sr. Potter. Ya sabemos quién va a ganar esto.

—Feliz de saber que admites tu derrota viejo, pero no creas que eso me hará perdonar tu vida. Tienes mucho por qué pagar.

Harry sintió que la mano de Sanguini se apretaba en su hombro de manera dolorosa en advertencia silenciosa, pero la ignoró. Voldemort no estaba a la vista lo que significaba que Dumbledore era todo suyo y Harry no iba desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Harry se encontró siendo empujado hacia un lado cuando Dumbledore lanzó una maldición en su dirección. No se molestó con quedarse quieto y averiguar qué tipo de maldición era la que Dumbledore había usado. No reconoció el color del hechizo utilizado pero al parecer Dumbledore era capaz de realizar magia sin palabras porque no había escuchado ninguna.

Intentó enviar maldiciones de vuelta a Dumbledore, pero con la manera en que Sanguini continuaba jalándolo era imposible tener éxito.

—¡Sanguini, detente!— gritó mientras intentaba enterrar sus talones en el suelo, aunque no pareció hacer diferencia.

—Perdón, pequeñín, pero no siento la necesidad de terminar como un pollo asado. Deja que tu lord amante se encargue del vejete. Mi trabajo es simplemente encargarme de que nada malo te pase hasta que él nos encuentre.

Se detuvieron de golpe cuando llamas brotaron frente a ellos. Dándose la vuelta Harry se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por un anillo de fuego. Desde donde estaba parado podía sentir el calor del fuego contra su piel, inútilmente se preguntó si así era como se sentían los pollos asados.

—Me temo que ya no podrá huir más, Sr. Potter. Verá, esta es una variación de la Maldición Inferno. Este fuego no se apagará hasta que alguien haya caído en las llamas. Hasta entonces nadie puede entrar o salir.

Durante la diatriba de Dumbledore, Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Intercambió una mirada con Sanguini pero fue incapaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando el lord vampiro.

Sintió a Sanguini darle un apretón en el hombro antes de alejarse un poco de él.

—¿Así que básicamente está diciendo que alguien tiene que morir para que los demás puedan salir de aquí?

—Sí, pero por supuesto primero mataré a uno de ustedes y luego ocuparé al otro para apagar las llamas.

Harry se giró para mirar al vampiro mientras se aseguraba de ver a Dumbledore por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que si le daba la oportunidad Dumbledore estaría más que dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición.

—¿Qué estas planeando?

Sanguini mostró sus afilados dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

—No preocupes tu hermosa cabecita con eso, pequeñín. Sólo debes saber que espero que sigas haciendo la vida interesante aunque yo no esté aquí para verla.

Paralizado por el horror Harry sólo pudo mirar cómo Sanguini usaba su velocidad de vampiro para acercarse a las llamas.

—¡Sanguini!— gritó incapaz de moverse mientras Sanguini estaba a un paso del anillo de fuego. El lord vampiro se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado antes de meterse a las llamas sin vacilar. Las llamas parecieron crecer aun mas por un breve momento antes de desaparecer completamente, llevándose cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar de Sanguini con ellas.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Harry mientras miraba alrededor. Sanguini tenía que estar en algún lado. No había manera en que el loco vampiro hubiera muerto por culpa del fuego. Al igual que con los hombres lobo sólo había unas cuantas cosas que podían matar a un vampiro. Un fuego como eso probablemente no haría más que darle al vampiro una ligera quemada que sanaría en cosa de segundos. En cualquier momento Sanguini saldría de su escondite y se reiría al ver que Harry se había atrevido a creer que el vampiro podía morir por un truco tan simple. Luego le reclamaría a Sanguini por hacerle semejante broma, pero por dentro Harry sentiría un secreto alivio porque el vampiro estaba vivo, aunque jamás admitiría algo así en voz alta.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que Harry buscaba a Sanguini este no aparecía. El fuego mágico había dejado un rastro en el suelo y había forzado a la gente a alejarse de él y Dumbledore. Aparte de eso no había más rastros de que algo hubiera sucedido. No había señales de Sanguini y Harry supo, aunque no estaba dispuesto a creerlo, que Sanguini no dejaría que la broma durara tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera el humor de Sanguini era tan malo.

Cuando varios segundos más pasaron sin que nada sucediera Harry lentamente se dio la vuelta y miró a Dumbledore. Su magia giraba a su alrededor, vibrando por la rabia.

—Primero mataste a Neville y ahora a Sanguini.

Pese a que la rabia era evidente en su voz no pareció afectar al director en lo más mínimo.

—Ambos estaban en el camino. Era claro que el chico Longbottom no era el adecuado para matar a un señor oscuro y el vampiro sólo era otra criatura oscura. El mundo es un lugar mucho mejor sin esos dos que estorbaban con su presencia.

Habiendo aumentado fuera de control su magia buscó una manera de liberar la presión. Harry ni siquiera se inmutó cuando las cosas a ambos lados de él de repente explotaron. Sintió algo cálido y húmedo golpearlo e hizo una mueca pero no dejó de mirar al director. Harry tomó el control sobre su magia antes de que ésta lastimara a alguien que le importara.

—Hablas de ellos como si fueran patéticos. Pero Neville fue un Gryffindor hasta los huesos y Sanguini era mi amigo. Ninguno de ellos merecía morir. Es una lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de Grindelwald.

Harry jadeó y trastabilló cuando de repente la magia de Dumbledore se levantó. Al parecer la magia del hombre había crecido bastante más en el trascurso de estos cincuenta años de lo que Harry había creído posible.

—Gellert fue un gran hombre, y de no ser por ese accidente estaría gobernado el mundo ahora, conmigo a su lado.

En su rabia Dumbledore pareció olvidar que estaban en un lugar público. Su voz se elevó por sobre las voces de las peleas alrededor como si alguien hubiera lanzado un Sonorus sobre él.

—Lamento decirlo, pero los accidentes tienden a suceder y este se llamaba Harry Potter. Además, Grindelwald no era tan leal como te gusta creer. Varias veces me ofreció estar a su lado, aunque lo rechace cada vez.

—Tu mente perpleja esta escupiendo mentiras. No hay manera de que Gellert me hubiera traicionado. Me prometió que pasaríamos la eternidad juntos.

Harry se apartó del camino de la maldición que le envió Dumbledore y no se demoró en enviar una de vuelta al director. Sin el fuego había mucho más espacio para moverse así que podía evitar ser alcanzado con más facilidad.

Pisó algo suave y perdió el equilibrio. Maldiciendo en voz alta Harry rodó hacia un lado y removió sus piernas del cuerpo que había pisado. Arthur Weasley observaba sin ver el agujero en el techo, mientras yacía en el suelo. Harry sintió deseos de vomitar y con rapidez se alejó del jefe de la familia Weasley. Ya no amaba a la familia de pelirrojos como antes. Aparte de los gemelos no le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás miembros de esa familia. Pero mientras yacía en el suelo el Sr. Weasley se veía espeluznante. Podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que la mitad de la cara del hombre faltaba.

Demasiado tarde Harry vio la maldición dirigirse hacia él cuando aún estaba en el piso. Incapaz de hacer que sus piernas funcionaran sólo podía esperar hasta que la maldición lo alcanzara. Un delgado escudo plateado apareció frente a él, haciendo que la maldición rebotara y desapareciera.

—Parece que lograste contagiar tus maneras Gryffindor a lord Sanguini.

Una mano pálida agarró la suya y Harry fue ayudado a ponerse de pie. Parado al lado de Voldemort se sintió tranquilo otra vez aunque las palabras del hombre hicieron que apretara los dientes.

—Sanguini ofreció su vida para salvar la mía y una vez que me encuentre con él le voy a patear el trasero por hacerlo.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando de repente tuvieron que defenderse. El escudo que Voldemort había creado colapsó bajo la presión de los continuos ataques de Dumbledore.

Dejando que Voldemort se encargara de la parte ofensiva Harry decidió enfocarse en la defensa. Permitió que la magia recorriera cada célula de su cuerpo, hasta que estuvieron llenas al tope. Casi vibrando por la magia Harry primero dejó que la magia formara un domo protector alrededor de él y Voldemort. Se aseguró de que soportaría alimentándolo constantemente con un flujo de su magia.

A continuación Harry decidió copiar a Dumbledore asegurándose de que ninguna fuerza externa pudiera interrumpir su pelea. Conociendo al director Harry no se sorprendería si el viejo mago tuviera un as bajo la manga. De seguro Neville no sería el único que Dumbledore trajo con él.

Pero en vez del fuego que Harry había planeado conjurar los tres magos se encontraron de repente rodeados por una gran serpiente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando vio que la serpiente estaba mordiendo su propia cola como si quisiera comerse a sí misma. Encontrándose con la mirada de Voldemort, Harry se encogió de hombros, diciéndole sin palabras que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

Su conversación silenciosa se detuvo cuando Dumbledore lanzó una nueva cantidad de maldiciones contra ellos, lo suficientemente poderosas para que grietas aparecieran en el domo que Harry había hecho alrededor de ellos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior Harry se concentró en forzar más poder hacia el domo cuando sintió que Voldemort le tomaba la mano. Normalmente el señor oscuro no era de aquellos que mostraban su afecto en público a menos que quisiera declarar que el cuerpo y la persona de Harry le pertenecían. Como había hecho en el baile en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al sentir la magia de Voldemort tocar su piel antes de avanzar Harry casi perdió el aliento. Había leído sobre esto en los libros que se había conseguido con Mortimus, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar la teoría. Si recordaba correctamente Voldemort estaba planeando usar su magia para derrotar a Dumbledore. Si funcionaba Harry no tenía dudas de que Dumbledore no tendría oportunidad en contra de su ataque.

Otro toque le hizo darse cuenta a Harry que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y Voldemort ya había alcanzado su núcleo mágico y ahora estaba esperando por permiso para usarlo.

Mirando al mago más alto a su lado Harry sonrió. Hubo un tiempo en que había odiado al señor oscuro con todo su corazón. Pero al parecer el dicho muggle era cierto. Había una fina línea entre el amor y el odio.

Con ese pensamiento Harry bajó las protecciones que rodeaban su núcleo mágico, permitiendo que Voldemort tomara cuanto quisiera.

**)00(**

Voldemort suspiró sin querer cuando de repente se le permitió la entrada al núcleo mágico de Evan. Dudaba mucho que su amante comprendiera completamente las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Si quería, Voldemort podía drenar a Evan de toda su magia, dejándolo como nada más que un simple muggle. Era considerado un ritual oscuro por esa razón, aunque quien la tomaba tenía que recibir permiso para tomar la magia.

Mirando más de cerca el núcleo mágico de Evan, Voldemort sintió que levantaba las cejas en sorpresa. Mientras que su propio núcleo era oscuro, casi negro por los horrocruxes el de Evan era perfectamente gris. No había ni una mota blanca o negra, solo gris.

Queriendo analizar el color más de cerca pero sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para eso Voldemort con gentileza agarró una banda del núcleo de Evan y lo tomó con él mientras creaba una conexión entre ambos.

De vuelta en su propio cuerpo Voldemort uso un breve momento para apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas de Evan y su falta de aliento antes de volver su atención a Dumbledore.

Con la magia de Evan dividida entre mantener el domo protector y prestarle el resto mientras mantenía a esa extraña serpiente en su lugar, Voldemort sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Si tomaba mucho tiempo la magia de Evan se agotaría, dejando al chico con defensas como un bebé recién nacido.

Voldemort dejó su varita caer al suelo, sabiendo que no había manera en que el trozo de madera pudiera manejar la cantidad de magia que iba a usar. Y aunque normalmente no necesitaba varita, él, al igual que cualquier otro mago que se respete, estaba unido a su varita. Había sido su primera prueba real de que de verdad era un mago.

Usando la magia extra Voldemort renovó sus ataques a Dumbledore. Aunque el viejo tenía mucha ms magia no había forma de que Dumbledore fuera capaz de oponerse a las fuerzas unidas suyas y de Evan.

Con profunda satisfacción observó mientras Dumbledore era forzado a dar pasos hacia atrás por el puro poder tras el ataque. Los ataques hacia ellos se habían detenido ahora que Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener su escudo.

Al ver gotas de sudor correr por el rostro del anciano e ignorando el hecho de que él y Evan no estaban mucho mejor, Voldemort renovó sus ataques con más magia. Con una sonrisa de medio lado Voldemort vio cómo grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el escudo del viejo, demasiado rápidas para ser detenidas.

El escudo se dispersó y desapareció, dejándolo jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Dumbledore levantó su varita, listo para embestir cuando Voldemort atacó. Tomando otro poco de la magia de Evan, Voldemort envió magia pura hacia Dumbledore con un movimiento de su mano.

Dumbledore, demasiado choqueado para hacer algo, se quedó helado hasta que la ola de magia lo alcanzó.

Al principio nada sucedió y Voldemort comenzó a preguntarse si Dumbledore de alguna manera había logrado conseguir que la magia no lo alcanzara. Luego lo vio.

Una pequeña gota de sangre comenzó a rodar desde la nariz de Dumbledore hasta su barba blanca. Constantemente creció en tamaño. Por la comisura de sus labios sangre comenzó a salir y a tras los anteojos pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos del viejo, sólo que las lágrimas eran rojas.

Mientras Dumbledore comenzaba a caer el domo y la serpiente desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí en primer lugar. Con gentileza soltó la magia de Evan, sintiéndose repentinamente solitario e incompleto sin la conexión entre ambos.

Dumbledore cayó como un árbol viejo cediendo ante la última tormenta después de vivir miles de años. Aunque no había cariño entre ambos Voldemort aun se encontró inclinando su cabeza en respeto por Dumbledore. Pese a todas las fallas del hombre, tenía que admitir que Dumbledore había sido un gran mago, aunque la mayor parte de la reputación del viejo hubiera sido basada en una mentira.

La sensación de triunfo fue breve. Voldemort sintió que la mano de Evan era arrancada de la suya y se giró para ver lo que sucedía. Un fuerte viento agitó las túnicas de las personas alrededor, rompiendo la concentración de muchos.

Su amante aun estaba de pie, pero era claro para Voldemort que algo andaba mal. Evan comenzó a convulsionar como si hubiera estado bajo Crucio por mucho tiempo. Su piel se rasgó y el dolor era evidente en los ojos de Evan aunque ni un sonido escapó de los labios de su amante.

Dando un paso más cerca Voldemort vaciló. No era un sanador y no tenía idea de qué tipo de maldición podía provocar tal reacción. Cualquier cosa que intentara podría empeorarlo.

Se quedó helado mientras Evan fue rasgado en pedazos. De adentro hacia fuera.

Mirando lo que una vez había sido su amante, Voldemort lentamente se dio la vuelta. Al parecer todas las peleas alrededor se habían detenido cuando vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Albus Dumbledore.

La atención de Voldemort se poso en un chico, que era el único que se movía. Un desgarbado pelirrojo, quien, si la descripción del heredero Malfoy era correcta, también había estado tras algunas de las torturas a las que Evan había sido sometido cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore.

—Maté a Harry Potter, maté a Potter. Maté a Harry Potter.

El chico idiota claramente no comprendía que tal declaración solo causaría su propia muerte.

Unos cuantos pasos lo llevaron justo frente al chico que dejo de reír cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba parado frente a él. Voldemort observó cómo la sangre era drenada del rostro del muchacho, dejando las pecas como único color en su cara. Había similitudes a los gemelos pero a él no le importó. El chico había cometido demasiadas faltas para que sus conexiones familiares contaran de manera positiva.

—Nadie, y quiero decir absolutamente nadie, toca lo que me pertenece y vive para contarlo.

Aunque disgustado por el hecho de tener que tocar a un traidor a la sangre la mano de Voldemort se levantó y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la garganta del muchacho, cortando efectivamente su suministro de aire.

El más joven de los chicos Weasley comenzó a arañar sus manos pero Voldemort no le prestó atención a las marcas que estaban quedando en su piel. No usaría magia en el chico porque no merecía tal honor.

Después de una última convulsión el cuerpo del chico quedó laxo y Voldemort lo soltó con una mueca de asco, antes de limpiarse las manos en su túnica. Con el cuerpo sin vida a sus pies Voldemort lanzó un Sonorus sobre sí mismo, asegurándose de que su voz se escuchara en todo el edificio.

—Es lord Voldemort quien les habla. Su amado Niño Que Vivió y Albus Dumbledore están muertos. Aquellos que ya no desean pelear están libres de rendirse y no serán asesinados. Pero aquellos que continúen peleando no serán perdonados y no se les mostrara piedad.

Alrededor de él la gente comenzó a bajar sus varitas, pero Voldemort no les prestó atención. Después de patear el cuerpo a sus pies se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su amante.

El cuerpo de Evan estaba irreconocible y Voldemort cerró los ojos por la pena. Esta era la segunda vez que perdía a Evan y esta vez era claro que no recuperaría a su amante. Esta vez tendría un cuerpo que enterrar. Enderezándose Voldemort lanzó un hechizo de estasis al cuerpo mutilado antes de poner a su alrededor un escudo protector para asegurarse que nadie se acercara al cuerpo.

Ahora no era el momento de lamentarse, tenía todo un mundo mágico que reconstruir desde cero.

**)00(**

—¿Gred?

—¿Si, Feorge?

—¿Te das cuenta que esto cuenta como una broma de la que se escribirá en los libros de historia?

—Creo que tienes razón mi querido gemelo.

—Por supuesto que la tengo.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz por la molestia. Los gemelos habían sido una gran ayuda para entrar a Hogwarts, pero incluso en medio de las peleas habían sido incapaces de callarse por un breve momento. Ya que eran fabulosos duelistas suponía que no hacía mucha diferencia, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Actualmente estaban en el Gran Comedor. Apoderarse de Hogwarts había sido sorprendentemente fácil. Severus diría que era porque aun tenían muchos partidarios en la escuela aunque la mayoría de los sangre pura habían sacado a sus hijos de Hogwarts al principio del año escolar.

Aquellos que más se habían resistido habían sido los profesores y aquellos del pequeño club de duelo de Evan. Pero no habían tenido oportunidad contra mortífagos completamente entrenados que no vacilarían en mutilar si era lo que necesitaban para asegurar la victoria.

Los estudiantes estaban encerrados en sus Casas, incapaces de salir sin que los guardias fueran alertados de sus movimientos. Mientras tanto los profesores que habían sobrevivido estaban encerrados en la sala de profesores, bajo guardia mucho más pesada que la de los mocosos.

Luchar contra aquellos con quien había trabajado durante quince años había sido extraño. Pero por otro lado Severus sabía que ninguno de los otros profesores le habría mostrado piedad. Para él los mortífagos y por ende él era los malos.

—Oye, Snape.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

Al oír las voces de los gemelos Severus dejó de mirar al techo, que estaba mostrando el cielo oscureciendo y miró a los gemelos que lo observaban.

—Si no estoy equivocado Draco está con los centauros. Después de todo él es uno de sus guerreros junto con Evan, así que es natural que este con ellos.

—¿Quien habría pensado que los centauros lograrían distraer a todos de esa manera?

Uno de los gemelos, suponía que era George, que había perdido una oreja debido a una maldición, preguntó mientras el otro gemelo asentía.

—Sí, lanzar flechas encendidas hacia los invernaderos fue genial. Quizá deberíamos preguntarles si están interesados en el negocio de las bromas.

Severus contuvo un gemido. Dudaba mucho que los centauros le prestaran atención a los gemelos, mucho menos que escucharan sus sugerencias. Pero estos eran los famosos gemelos Weasley, así que no se sorprendería si de alguna manera lograran convencer a esas criaturas de unirse a ellos en su tienda de bromas.

Aun así tenía que aceptar que los centauros habían hecho un trabajo decente con la distracción para estudiantes y profesores mientras ellos se colaban a Hogwarts a través del pasaje secreto que Evan había revisado.

Toda conversación se detuvo cuando un Patronus en forma de lobo apareció frente a ellos. Severus levantó una ceja, reconociendo a Lupin. Habían quedado de acuerdo que a menos que el hombre no sobreviviera sería su trabajo enviar información sobre cómo iba el ataque en el ministerio. Esta era la primera vez que oían algo desde su partida a Hogwarts.

—El ministerio ha caído. Dumbledore murió y hemos ganado.

A su alrededor vítores estallaron ante el sonido de la voz de Lupin y Severus se permitió sonreír mientras sentía la tensión desaparecer de su cuerpo. Al parecer finalmente había terminado.

Pero en vez de desaparecer como se suponía el patronus continuo hablado con la voz del hombre lobo, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Severus y los gemelos pudieran oír lo que decía.

—Harry ha muerto.

Severus cerró los ojos, sintiendo una extraña sensación que no había sentido en quince años, no desde ese fatídico Halloween.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron y miraron al techo que ahora mostraba el cielo oscuro.

—Mocoso, por eso haré que los Gryffindor se mantengan en puntos negativos durante los próximos cincuenta años.

Decidió ignorar lo ronca que sonaba su voz mientras los gemelos permitían que sus lágrimas salieran libremente. Por la puerta entraron Draco y Granger, tomados de la mano y al parecer libres de daño, pero luciendo confundidos cuando divisaron a los gemelos Weasley. Severus no tenía ganas de contarles la noticia.


	29. Epílogo

 

Voldemort apareció justo fuera del cementerio, sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Con el rostro grave miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera seguido o lo hubiera visto llegar. Cinco años habían pasado desde que había terminado la guerra con la muerte de Dumbledore. Claro que la resistencia no había terminado de inmediato pero sin nadie que guiara a la supuesta luz habían sido derrotados con facilidad.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie, mágico o no mágico, lo siguiera o notara su presencia, Voldemort guardó su varita. Aunque con facilidad podía derrotar a cualquier enemigo sin ella sabía por experiencia que si perdía su varita durante una pelea la gente pensaba que podrían derrotarlo con facilidad. A veces Voldemort permitía que su varita se le soltara sólo para poder ver las reacciones de las personas cuando se daban cuenta de que no era un novato que podrían derrotar con rapidez.

Caminó entre las tumbas, habiendo estado allí tantas veces que no necesitaba mirar para saber hacia dónde iba. Debido al aire de octubre Voldemort estaba vestido en ropa cálida y había lanzado un hechizo calentador sobre sus ropas para estar seguro. Los zapatos que usaba supuestamente eran para cenas elegantes no para un paseo por un cementerio.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort encontrara lo que estaba buscando. Tres lapidas en medio del cementerio. Sus apariencias sencillas no eran reflejo de la gente que estaba enterrada bajo ellas.

Voldemort miró las dos tumbas más antiguas. Luego volvió su atención a la tercera tumba y la más nueva. Quizás era equivocado llamar a la tumba nueva, después de todo llevaba allí cinco años. Al igual que las otras dos la lápida era sencilla rodeada de pequeñas muestras de aprecio, que habían sido ubicadas allí con el tiempo. La gente que había visto a Potter como un héroe, un amigo o como parte de su familia habían hecho algo para mostrar su respeto y lo mucho que lo extrañaban pero para él había sido un traidor.

—Llegaste temprano.

Voldemort no miró cuando la personas tras él habló.

—Termine temprano hoy.

El hombre más bajo bufó y se acercó, sin importarle que fuera el líder del mundo mágico a quien le hablaba.

—Mentira. Apuesto a que te marchaste y dejaste a Lucius lidiando con el caos que acontece cada vez que se dan cuenta de que su amado lord y líder ha desaparecido. Sólo porque Lucius es el ministro de magia no significa que puedes hacer estas gracias cada vez que lo deseas.

Finalmente Voldemort alejó la mirada de la tumba y miró a su amante. Los ojos verdes brillaban con alegría y Voldemort sonrió.

—Tienes razón, pero no podía esperar a verte.

—Excusas, excusas— dijo Evan antes de arrodillarse a su lado y poner dos flores blancas sobre las tumbas más antiguas. Voldemort lo dejó, usando el silencio entre ellos para mirar a su amante más de cerca aunque ya sabía todo lo que se podía saber del otro hombre.

Los últimos cinco años le habían hecho bien a Evan. El cabello negro de su amante estaba trenzado y le llegaba hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Lucía sano pero el lugar en el que había sido obligado a crecer cuando era un niño había obstaculizado su crecimiento y ni siquiera las pociones podrían repara el daño causado. Evan estaba vestido en una simple pero bien hecha túnica de color verde que resaltaba sus ojos. Voldemort hizo una mueca al ver las manchas en las mangas de la túnica.

Cuando Evan se puso de pie Voldemort le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a mí en una caminata?

Evan sonrió y posó su mano sobre su brazo.

—Me encantaría.

Caminaron en silencio, sin mirar en realidad las tumbas que pasaban, solo disfrutando la presencia del otro. La poca gente en el cementerio se hizo a un lado, acostumbrados a ver a los dos amantes allí.

—¿Como están Severus y Draco?

Evan fue el primero en romper el silencio entre ellos.

—Severus está hablando sobre asistir a una conferencia de pociones en Canadá, pero es por las fechas en que nacerá el primer hijo de Draco.

—Claro que no quiere perderse el nacimiento de su primer nieto. Apuesto a que está planeando en secreto como enseñarle pociones sin que Hermione se entere.

Harry chilló cuando Voldemort le dio una palmada en la cabeza aunque no había poder tras el golpe.

—Sé amable y no dejes que Draco te escuche decir eso. Tiene que lidiar con toda la escuela como Director y una esposa embarazada al mismo tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Además, Narcissa y Lucius son peor. Creo que esa mujer ha logrado comprar la mitad de los artilugios para bebé que hay en Gran Bretaña.

Ambos rieron.

—¿La pierna de Lucius lo está molestando de nuevo?

Voldemort negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su amante se sentía culpable porque la pierna de Lucius no había tenido remedio después de haber quedado aplastada bajo escombros en el ataque al ministerio. Ahora el bastón que el rubio lord Malfoy usaba no era sólo de adorno.

—Severus lo reta cada vez que Lucius olvida usar un hechizo calentador sobre sí mismo, en especial en las épocas de frio.

Se sentaron en una banca, Voldemort paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Evan y lo acercó hasta que estuvieron prácticamente pegados.

—Todavía encuentro difícil creer que hayas accedido hacerme creer que estabas muerto.

No necesitaba ver el rostro de su amante para ver la expresión de culpa que estaría allí.

—Tenía que hacerse para deshacernos de la profecía. Para que fuera cumplida tenias que morir tú o Harry Potter. Haciendo que tú y todo el mundo creyera que estaba muerto, fue hecho—. Evan se estiró antes de seguir hablando—. La única razón por la que Fenrir y Remus supieron la verdad fue porque ellos me estaban escondiendo hasta que muriera el tumulto. Si Sanguini hubiera sobrevivido ni siquiera él habría sabido que yo seguía con vida. Pero como pasaron las cosas fue Nero quien me dejó con ellos cuando estuvo seguro de que no estaba lastimado seriamente. Además para los hombres lobo no soy Harry Potter ni Evan James, si no un cachorro, y es por eso que todo funcionó tan bien como lo hizo.

Voldemort abrazó a su amante con un brazo, casi temeroso de perderlo si no lo hacía.

—¿Pero pensar que el vampiro usara Poción Multijugos en Fudge para hacerlo lucir como tú? Ni siquiera Severus habría pensado en el hecho de que si usaban la poción y morías aun bajo sus efectos no cambias a tu forma original hasta que se cumple la hora.

A su lado Evan asintió.

—Sí, pero estoy sorprendido de que Nero lograra encontrar a Fudge. Después de todo, dudo mucho que estuviera cerca de la pelea. Conociendo a Fudge él estaba intentado huir o estaba escondido en alguna parte.

Evan se acurrucó contra él.

—Actúas como un gato.

El hombre se enderezo mirándolo molesto.

—¿Por qué a la gente le gusta compararme con animales? Remus y Fenrir me llaman cachorro, pero eso es comprensible porque ese es el término que utilizan los hombres lobos para sus hijos. ¿Pero por qué gato?

El señor oscuro alborotó el cabello de su amante, ignorando las protestas de Evan ante la acción.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, Evan, tu forma animaga es un gatito negro. No es raro que los rasgos animagos se transfieran al humano. En tu caso a veces actúas mas como felino que como humano.

—No es mi culpa, con gente que me compara con animales no es de sorprender que a veces me sienta confundido de si soy en realidad un humano o no.

—Considerando con quienes viviste la mitad del primer año después de la victoria no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido.

Evan se giró en la banca para mirar directamente a su amante.

—Déjame decirte que las condiciones de de vida de los hombre lobo han mejorado bastante después de que tú y Lucius tomaron el ministerio. Remus de verdad disfruta enseñar, aunque supongo que Fenrir no está tan feliz de tener que compartir el tiempo de su pareja con, ¿cómo fue que los llamó? ¿Todos esos "malditos mocosos"?

La risa era evidente en la voz del joven y los ojos verde como el Avada Kedavra parecían brillar.

—Visité la tienda de los gemelos hoy.

—¿Cómo están?

—Planeando expandirse a América, en especial porque las ideas de Luna se venden muy bien.

Voldemort ni siquiera intento esconder su mueca. Los tres eran un trío inusual. Nunca había esperado que los gemelos Weasley y la chica Lovegood formaran una relación como la que compartían Lucius, Narcissa y Severus. Aunque había dudas de quien era el padre de los tres hijos que tenían, eso no parecía molestar a los hermanos. Estaban felices con sus hijos. Ya que no quedaban miembros de la antigua familia, aparte de los dos chicos Weasley mayores, quienes vivían en el extranjero, Voldemort suponía que disfrutaban tener una gran familia propia. Sabía que Draco temía el día que los hijos del trío entraran a Hogwarts. Con dos bromistas como padres y una mujer no muy cuerda como madre esos serian años interesantes.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Voldemort finalmente lo rompió con una pregunta:

—¿Qué harás cuando mueras? Harry Potter ya está enterrado junto a su padres.

Evan se encogió de hombros.

—Me preocuparé de eso cuando llegue el momento. Harry Potter esta muerto y seguirá muerto.

El señor oscuro dio un beso suave en la frente de su amante.

—Mientras esté vivo no permitiré que mueras— dijo con suavidad.

—Estoy feliz de que las cosas resultaran como lo hicieron. Tengo mi propia familia, aun trabajo como hacedor de protecciones y no soy visto como El Niño Que Vivió. Y estoy contigo.

Hicieron lo mismo que hacían cada Halloween por los últimos cinco años, sentarse juntos y sólo conversar. En momentos como estos no significaba nada que hubieran sido enemigos destinados a matarse.

Eran libres.

Eran amantes.

Eran la familia del otro.

Habían escogido su propio destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN


End file.
